Twin Flames
by Philaenis
Summary: Some call it miraculous, some call it fate and some even call it serendipity, while others believe it is all nothing more than coincidence. What if love is so strong that it does transcend time, space and multiple dimensions? Or is this just what we like to believe? A Christian and Ana love story. MA rated later chapters AU, HEA. Different, but give it a try.
1. A requiem for a dream

****Disclaimer** ******This is a work of fiction , none of the events are true. Any simlarities with real live people and events is purely coincedental. No profit was made from this work. Fifty Shades of Grey if property of E.L James.****

 **I would like to thank Rose (Liz daughter of Apollo) for Beta reading this chapter! without your help I would not have posted this story.**

 **For my potential readers: This will NEVER EVER! be a cheating story so if cheating stories are your forte, this is not the story for you.**

 **Twin Flames**

 **Prologue**

 **A requiem for a dream**

 _Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly._

Langston Hughes (1902-1967)

 ** _Carla_**

 **Palmdale, California**

 **Tuesday July 24, 1984**

I sigh loudly as I put James in his car seat. My boss is not going to be happy if I am late for work today again. Having a one year old, a dream job, a household, and husband to manage is hard, but I don't think I could have been happier with my life right now. This is truly bliss. Ray and I are a match made in heaven, and last year our love for each other was cemented when James was born. We both wanted a large family. It's kind of my childhood dream, you know… the large house with a white picket fence, the Labrador, and at least five kids. I have wanted that as long as I can remember.

When I was growing up, it was just me and my sister. I always wanted more siblings but, alas, my parents said we were a hand full. My childhood is only filled with happy memories, and I love my parents. They mean the world to me. While growing up, we didn't have a lot of money, but plenty of love. My dad Maurice, is a linguist and teaches French and English at Montesano high school. My mother Rose, supplemented our family income by working on the small farm we lived on, selling home grown vegetables, eggs and self made clothes and quilts. My mission in life is that James and his future siblings grow up just as happy and carefree as I did.

Ray is hounding me for child number two already... Personally I think it's too soon. James is only a year old and Ray works long hours as a aeronautical engineer at NASA. He's working on a new space shuttle program, _his_ childhood dream. It's funny how we both do what we love too do; I am an art and music teacher at the Palmdale High. I love to paint and play my cello, and I am lucky that I could turn my hobbies into my profession! My job is part-time though, because of this amazing little boy sitting in his car seat next to me. But, like my mother always said, you can't have your cake and eat it.

The drive to James babysitter, my friend Maddie, is a short one, and as always James is looking content and peaceful. Nothing ever phases him. My sister Martha says he has the soul of a bear, brave, peaceful, and benevolent. Gentle James is what she always calls him. Personally, I do not really believe in all that astrological stuff, but then again, Martha has always been the more spiritual one of the two of us. Even when we were little she would get these prophetic dreams once in a while, and strangely enough all of them came to be. Usually the dreams were about small things, but then there was this one dream she got where she saw our maternal grandfather die. We were in our teens when that dream came to be, just weeks after she got the dream. She loved Grandpa Girard and so did I. We were both so upset that we both couldn't eat for days, much to the dismay of our parents.

She drives Ray crazy with her flaky personality and 'spiritual insights', as she calls them. Ray says that her brain is muddled from her excessive use of psychedelics. _I beg the differ_. It's just who she is, flaky, eccentric, spiritually intuned with a heart of gold. Ray and I will never see eye to eye on this one though. Unlike him, I do believe that there is more between heaven and earth. I suppose my catholic upbringing is to blame for this; I still attend masses regularly.

As I pull up on to Maddie's driveway, I see her coming outside smiling brightly. Maddie and I have been friends since I moved to Palmdale with Ray shortly after he got the Job offer from NASA. We met at Palmdale high and hit it off immediately. She teaches drama, is single, and has lived in Palmdale for most of her life, with only a four year stint in New York where she studied at Juilliard. She is a very talented actress. Just like me, she works part-time at Palmdale high, the rest of her time filled with stage acting in all kinds of different productions. Luckily for me and Ray, she has Tuesdays and Fridays off, when I am working. She was over the moon when she heard Ray and I were expecting and offered to babysit immediately if the need ever arose, an offer we have accepted gratefully.

As I stop the car she immediately runs over to the passenger side to collect little James. "Good morning little man." she squeaks excitedly. "Hi Carla!"

"Hi Maddie, how did your performance go yesterday? Did you break a leg?"

'Oh yeah. Almost quite literally actually," she says while beaming at me.

"What happened?"

"Ugh, some idiot left his bags on the ground in the dressing rooms. Almost tripped over it," she says while making a sour face. "Sooo… you'll be back to collect the little man at the usual time, or do you have errands to run? You can take your time you know.. the little man and I can entertain ourselves perfectly fine. Together we make one hell of a team."

I smile widely at her. "I will probably be an hour late. Going to do some grocery shopping first, and it goes much faster when I do it on my own. You know Ray, he always gets lost in the supermarket and wants to try everything that is full of fats and refined sugars. You know how I feel about non-organic food!"

She chuckles. "Ok see you at five ! Drive safely!"' She bends over to give me a kiss of the cheek. I give James over 10 kisses on his cute little face and tell him I love him before making my way back to my car. I pull out the driveway and wave goodbye.

It's a 20 minute drive from Maddie's house to the Palmdale high school . It's a relaxing drive and I enjoy these little minutes when I am all by myself, mussing over all kinds of things.

"Oh my God!" A jolt of adrenaline courses through my body.

There are tires screeching and a Ford bronco is coming at me with alarming speed. I slam my brakes hard, but deep down I know it's too late. A bloodcurdling scream fills my car, and I don't even realise it is me who is screaming. I have everything to live for! This can be happening this can't be happening! A sickening hard blow hits my car and I slowly drift away _into darkness._

 ** _Ray_**

Working at NASA's Dryden aeronautical research center is a dream come true. I smirk. Almost all my childhood dreams have come true. I am married to the most beautiful and sweet women on earth and now she has given me the greatest gift she could ever give me, a beautiful and adorable little boy. James Rupert Steele is the pinnacle of our love for each other, and I can't wait to have at least a dozen more children with Carla.

Who would have dreamed that the child of trailer trash parents would end up being so successful in life? The thought is bitter, but sobering. My father was an abusive alcoholic brute with a gambling addiction. He couldn't hold down a job so my mother ended up to be the sole provider for our family, but every penny she made he stole off to fuel his addictions. Growing up was hell for me and my younger brother and sister. Very often, we went to bed hungry because there was no money for food. We wore old, dirty and ill fitted clothing. If it wasn't for the help of Father Murphy, we wouldn't have food or clothing at all. My asshole of a father would beat the crap out of us just for his own perverted entertainment, and our mother was too weak and broken to stop him. Oh, in the beginning she had tried to stand up to him but he was much stronger and would beat her up so badly and often that she had to be admitted to the hospital at least four times. But it was the emotional abuse that finally broke her, and in the end she was just an empty husk of a women barely aware of her surroundings. I guess she just accepted her misery because she had been beaten and abused for so long that she didn't know better anymore. For years I resented her for that but, with Carla's help, I have come to accept that she was just as much of a victim of the fucker as we were.

As a kid, I hated her spinelessness and couldn't wait to get out of the house. When I turned 16, I joined the air force. I loved and still love planes, aviation, and spaceflight. I dreamed of becoming a fighter pilot or an astronaut, but without a college degree, I knew this was impossible. The air force offered me an education and I choose to become an aerospace propulsion specialist. I saved every penny I could for three reasons: my little brother, little sister, and my further education. I knew what I wanted to be…. if I couldn't fly aircrafts, I wanted to design them. After 5 years, my contract with the Air-Force was up, but I chose to be honourably discharged instead of another 5 years working for the air force. It was time to pursue my dream. With the help of my friend and former commanding officer, Commander Rupert Mitchell, I got accepted into Caltech and even got a scholarship to study aerospace engineering.

Moving to Pasadena and enrolling into Caltech is one of the best decisions I have ever made. I met Carla there. She was a liberal arts student at Claremont College, and we shared an apartment building. The memory of how we met still makes me smile like a loon. Carla is different than any other women I have ever met. She has the attention span of a goldfish, is downright flaky at times, but also the most beautiful, sweet, warm, loving, and gentle person I have ever met. She is truly one in a million, and I can't help but smile while thinking about her.

Suddenly I am pulled out of my reveries by the voice of my boss Ben. I look up and see his face, he looks grave and pale. "Steele a word," he says solemnly.

How could this happening? How could his entire life, all his hopes, dreams, and aspirations be destroyed on a random July Tuesday morning? Was this some cruel trick of fate? Now I am here all alone on the ICU at Palmdale's memorial hospital, looking at the battered and bruised body of my beloved wife. She looks so small and fragile in that large hospital bed fighting for her life. The doctors told me that her condition was stable, but critical. She had suffered massive internal damage in her lower body. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, but the upcoming 48 hours would be crucial to her survival. I was never a religious man. I had a catholic upbringing, just like Carla. We are both of Irish decent after all. Well, French-Irish in Carla's case... Not that it mattered. But my vicious upbringing had ended belief in a higher power.

A sudden surge of rage fills me the need to kill the SOB that put my wife is this precarious position. It was the third time that this cocksucker had been caught for driving under the influence, and this time he was high as a kite as well. The police officer assigned to the case, an elderly gentleman with grey hair and piercing green eyes named Bill Abbott, told me that Earl Robert Pollard was a low life small time crook with a proclivity for narcotics, booze and prostitutes. There was a warrant for his arrest out there before he smashed his vehicle into Carla's. Apparently, Mr. Pollard is also being accused of lewd and indecent exposure, burglary, and assault with a deadly weapon on a police officer. Since it's his millionth offensive, he is looking at some serious jail time.

Yeah, I know all about men like him, low life white trash scum. My own father is one of them. I loathe and despise these fuckers and, if Mr. Pollard ever makes it out of jail, I will be waiting for him with a crowbar and my .44 magnum colt revolver.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a highly energetic rustle. I did not even have to look up to know that Martha is here. No matter how much the women irks me with her hippy crap, I am glad she is here. She and Carla are thick as thieves.

"Ray," she says with a soft voice while gently touching my shoulder. Her face is tear stained and her nose is running. "She is going to be alright, Ray. I know Carla, and she is a fighter. She is not ever going to give up." It sounds like she is trying to convince not just me, but herself as well.

She moves to the other side of Carla's bed and gently takes her hand while she slowly caresses her hair. Softly she begins to sing:

 _You Are My Sunshine_

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are grey._

 _You`ll never know, dear,_

 _How much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

I let my tears stream freely from my eyes. It had been ages since I cried. It had always made me feel weak and vulnerable, just like I have felt during my childhood. I loathe these feelings. But today, I just didn't care. I just want my wife back no matter what. Martha stops singing and directs her attention to me before she speaks.

"We used to sing this song to each other you know, when one of us was sad. It always made us feel better," she says before looking at Carla again. She gently strokes Carla's knuckles.

Suddenly, she looks me again like she just had an epiphany and says, "She is truly going to be alright Ray. I just know she will be."

For the first time in my life, I truly want to believe that Martha indeed has some kind of sixth sense. And for the first time since my childhood years, I prayed like my life depended on it. I begged any power out there not to take my Carla away from me.

 ** _Carla_**

 **November 24, 1984**

I am sitting in the window seat watching the birds in the yard fight over a twig. It's a beautiful California winters day. The afternoon rays of sun shine bright, illuminating the trees in the backyard and intensifying the green colour. It's a miracles spectacle of nature, but It feels like I have become immune to its beauty.

How does one survive the death of a dream? It feels like a part of your soul, your very essence has died. It has been five months since the accident and so much has happened since then. The driver of the vehicle that hit me was drunk and stoned out of his mind and his trial is coming up soon. I am not sure if I am able to face this yet. I don't think that I am able to sit in the same courthouse, let alone the same room with the egotistical bastard. My psychologist and Ray say that this will help me get closure, so we can move on with our lives, but I know I will probably never be over this. This drunk bastard killed my dream… our dream. Ray says we should be thankful that we have James and that I am still alive and I am! With my entire being! But with that comes the realization that he will never ever have any brothers or sisters. That bastard took that from us. It has made me bitter and I don't want to be bitter.

We went for a third opinion yesterday and we got the same news. The accident has caused massive scar tissue on my ovaries and the chance that we will ever conceive another child is about 1%. Not even fertility treatments will bring up those chances. In other words, my dream of a big family is dead and it hurts! Beyond belief!

And you know what the worse thing of all is? I cannot let go of my dream. Everything around me is reminding me of it.

The house we live in is a large 5 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a beautiful backyard filled with a swing and playground. Ray build it himself for James and his 'future siblings'. Our kitchen is open plan with loads of cupboards and a six pitter stove, and on our floors with we have a beautiful oak wood floor that is easy to clean. And a beautiful fireplace in the living room. Everything in this house was designed to accommodate a large family, something I will never have now. But it's not just the house it's also the memory of the accident itself. Every time I drive to work or bring and pick up James, I am reminded of that fateful day that killed my dream.

I have talked to Martha about this and she told me that maybe, in order to put this all behind me, Ray and I should consider moving and make a brand new start in a new house and a new town, some place far from Palmdale and it's painful memories, but I can't do this to Ray. He has his dream job here at NASA, something he has worked so hard for. I am afraid that if I ask him to move and leave all that we have here behind he would just say yes to placate me. But, in the end, he would end up resenting me for taking him away from his dream job. The irony is not lost on me... at least let him keep his childhood dream, while I play a requiem for mine.

 ** _Ray_ **

I love days like these, soft California winters never lose their charm. I have always loved this house, loved, the wide open grass field in the backyard, and absolutely love running after my one year old boy while he squeals and runs over the grass field. But somehow this house, this town, and even my dream job at NASA seem to have lost their appeal. It feels like there a pieces missing out of our picture perfect future photo frame. I have seen Carla, she is slowly sinking away in to a dark place. She doesn't have to tell me how she really feels I can see it in her eyes the brave front she puts on is nothing but a façade. This environment is making her miserable. Maybe it is time for a new picture perfect future. I pick up a loudly protesting James and make my way inside the house. I see her sitting in the window seat overlooking our garden. It is her favourite place in the whole house she calls it her contemplative spot.

I let down James and he makes a beeline to his mother, Carla´s eyes immediately light up.

´Hello baby boy, did you have a great time playing with daddy´ she coos softly while picking him up. ´dada, dada, mommie, mommie; nappie ´ James babbles loudly.

´You know it's amazing how fast he is learning to talk Ray´ she says with such adoration it makes my heart swell.

´He is a clever boy just like his mother´

A small smile forms on her lips ´Your daddy has always been and always will be a charmer´ she says while looking at our boy.

'Time for you siesta sweetie' she says while gently kisses his head 'Say goodbye to daddy'

'dada, dada' James babbles again.

'Sleep tight son' I lean over and kiss both James and Carla.

'I am going to make us some lunch while you put him to bed' I say

'Mmm, could you make those delicious Spanish omelettes again?'

'Anything for my girl' I say while making my way to the kitchen. Carla and I aren't the best of cooks, but together we have managed to learn and cook pretty decent meals. I know that now is the time for an open and honest discussion with Carla over our future. I know that Carla is struggling here I overheard her conversation with both her mother and Martha. If Carla cannot be happy here neither can I.

While I am plating our plates and putting them on the kitchen table Carla makes her way back into the kitchen.

'I didn't know how hungry I was until now, this smells amazing Ray.'

'What can I say I am a great chef!'

'Let me taste your omelette first before I will hand you that title'

'and?' I ask her

'I true master chef Ray' she says while a small smile forms around her mouth.

'Carla…' I begin tentatively 'We need to talk… I know you are not happy here I heard you talking to your mother and Martha last week'

'You were eavesdropping on me?' she asks incredulously.

I sigh loudly Carla always had a flair for melodrama.

' Oh stop with the drama Carla it was not anything like that. I was just passing by while I heard what you said on the phone. I don't understand why you couldn't just me honest with about how you feel about living here.'

She looks at me with sad tear stained eyes.

'Because Ray… I don't want to be the one that destroys your childhood dreams. I know how much you love working for NASA I know this is something you have always dreamed about and have worked so hard for. I don't want to be the one that is taking that away from you.'

I sigh loudly and look her into her eyes with nothing but honesty and love.

'Carla believe me when I say that your happiness triumphs my work at NASA. You know we can't continue to live like this, every day I see how down you are and It's slowly killing me. I think we should move on from our old dreams and start to make new ones for both our sanity and happiness.'

She looks at me like she cannot believe her own ears.

'Ray … do you really mean that? I mean are you sure?' the disbelieve still evident in her voice.

'More than anything darling' I say earnestly ' The question is where do we want to start our new live?'

There is a pregnant silence in the room before Carla finally begins to speak.

'I want to move to Montesano.. where my parents live, so they can see James grow up and I have some support system nearby.'

Two years ago Carla's parents had moved from San-Francisco to Montesano wanting to spend their last working years in a easy going rural small town. Without all the hustle and bustle or so Carla's father Maurice said.

'Montesano is a small town Carla I don't know how hard it will be to find a job there.' I say a little apprehensively.

'Olympia is only a 30 min drive from Montesano and there are plenty of jobs there. Ray can you please just think about it?' she asks pleadingly

'Anything for you sweet cheeks.' I say while giving her a small smile.

Carla smiles back and me and says.

'You know Ray for generally being a taciturn man you have been very verbose with me today. And I like it!'

' Taciturn? Me? I have no idea what you are talking about, not a word was wasted today.' I say dryly.

 **Palmdale December 3 1984**

 _ **Carla**_

Today I am finally getting some closure for the horrible events that have transpired almost 6 months ago. The man who caused the accident is set to appear in court today. Last week we had a conversation with the ADA Melinda Barker, she told us that Earl Robert Pollard was looking at a prison sentence for at least 15 years. I am surprised to learn that he is only 23 years old only a two years older than I am. Makes me wonder why he took the path that he took; a life filled with violence drugs and crime. I can't say I feel sorry for him…. he took something from me that I can never have back the pain of his actions is ever present, and will never subside. I am allowed to make a victim statement before the sentence him. A right that I most certainly will exercise.

Earl Robert Pollard, looking at him in the confines of this courtroom I see a sniffling, skinny looking man with a gruff uncapped appearance. His face looks haunt like he hasn't eaten or slept for days and his skin is pockmarked. He is shifting nervously on the witness stand and stammers when the assistant district attorney asks him a question. I glance to my right side and see Ray's face. He looks like he is ready to pounce on Pollard. I never seen him so full anger and hate. Not even when his father showed up uninvited at on our wedding day, it scares me. I gently squeeze his hand hoping that it would calm him down. I was anxious and scared about coming to court today and face him. But Ray, Martha and my parents are right here with me and it makes me feel safe and protected. Maddie stayed at our place and is taking care of James.

'The fucker is going through withdrawal as we speak, that's why is looking so nervous and shifty all the time' Ray says through gritted teeth.

I sigh and I know I know the look on my face must be a combination between surprise and irritation. I hate swearing and foul language, and he knows that, but at the same time I can understand his frustration.

'How? I mean he is in jail for months now, he should have been clean by now… how does he get drugs when he is in jail?' I ask unable to hide the disbelief in my voice.

Ray lets out a sardonic laugh.

' Darling, sometimes you are still incredibly naïve. Prison is probably one of the easiest places in the world to get drugs. Filled with criminals and crooked prison guards.' Rays sounds spiteful. I just hope we can leave Pollard behind us after today and move on to our new future.

After recess the closing arguments begin. It only takes the jury 30 minutes to find him guilty of all charges. The judge announces that Pollard would be sentenced immediately, after I and his other victims had given our victim statements. I am nervous to speak in front of an audience, but I know I need to say this I know this will help me heal. Ray grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuring me…. And this small gesture gives me enough courage to speak my mind to Earl Robert Pollard and banish him from our lives once and for all. I hesitantly begin my speech, while Ray stands right beside me holding my hand tightly

' _When I was a little girl, we did not have much money but we did have allot of love. My mother is the gentle and kindest and caring person on this planet_. _She showed me what it feels like to be loved unconditionally, even when I was a pain in the behind at times._

 _When I was growing up my childhood dream was to be a mom, just like my mom. I wanted a house, the white picket fence and at least a dozen children, to love unconditionally. I have one son, the most beautiful and sweet boy in this world and for his existence I am forever grateful…. But my dream of a big family….. YOU have STOLEN that dream from me! The accident you caused has made infertile…. my son will never have any little brothers or sisters and I will never have my big family. AND THIS HURTS! The pain of what you took from me is excruciating and not only me but my husband as well will have to live with this for the rest of our lives._

 _I don't know what your dreams and aspirations where when growing up. Whatever they where I feel sorry that you didn't achieve them. But the loss of your dreams did not give you the right to trample on mine or anyway else. I am not a hateful or bitter person but I do wish that you are punished severely for you actions. Just so you learn the gravity and severity of your actions and the influence they have on other people's lives. This is all I have to say to you.'_

Ray leans close to me and says 'I am so, so proud of you Carla!'

'Thank you for your words Mrs. Steele. They weigh heavily on the scales of Justice' Judge Cartwright says before he addresses Pollard. Cartwright sentence is swift and merciless. 'Earl Robert Pollard, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers for the following offences: lewd and indecent exposure, burglary, assault with a deadly weapon, possession of illegal substances and causing grave bodily harm while driving impaired/intoxicated. I will sentence you to 20 years imprisonment with no chance of parole.

 ** _Christian_**

 **Detroit, Michigan June 10 1987**

Mommy's face looks pale again, she looks at me with her beautiful gray eyes, eyes that look just like mine. She doesn't smile her special smile, the smile she has just for me. She looks so sad, she cups my face with her frail shaking hand.

Suddenly the door slams open it's him! I am so scared I tried to hide but I know he always finds me.

'You stupid crack whore, you fucked up bitch!' He is yelling at mommy and he hits her with his belt over and over again. Mommy cries but he doesn't stop, he never stops, not until mommy sleeps. Then he comes looking for me…. My pants are wet and sticky...

'There you are you stupid little shit!' he has found me! Mommy, mommy please help me! It burns, it hurts please mommy help me!

It's dark outside and mommy is still sleeping, my tummy rumbles and I am cold. He is gone now but I know he will be back to hurt me and mommy. I close my eyes I want to sleep, when I sleep I have no pain and are not scared and hungry anymore. I am happy because of her; My bright shining little angel, she is really sweet and kind she makes me laugh. She keeps the bad dreams and monsters away, she says she loves me, ME!

 _Together we have gone on loads of adventures. We went sailing yesterday on a large boat and we fought with pirates and giant sharks. We won of course! 'Together we can do anything.' My little angel says, and I know it's true._

' _I will always be here for you Christian I will never leave you.' My angel always says this right before I have to wake up again. I don't want to wake up I want to stay with my little angel forever, but I know I can't mommy needs me._

 _ **Thank you for reading! If anyone is interested in beta reading this please PM me. Also made a pinterest for this story which I will update with each new chapter. (posting weekly) www. pinterest. com**_ ** _philaenis /t win-flames/_**


	2. A Steely Christmas

**Chapter 2**

 **A Steely Christmas**

 **Thank you, everyone, who read, followed, favorite and reviewed my story, It means allot to me. This upcoming chapter will deal with the Steele family dynamics, it might not be the most interesting persé, but I assure you that it is necessary for the rest of this story. Next chapter, however, will be about Ana and Christian.**

 **Montesano December 25, 1989**

 **AVE Verum Corpus**

 _Ave verum corpus, natum_

 _de Maria Virgine,_

 _Vere passum, immolatum_

 _In cruce pro homine,_

 _Cuius latus perforatum_

 _Fluxit aqua et sanguine,_

 _Esto nobis praegustatum_

 _In mortis examine._

 _O Iesu dulcis, O Iesu pie, O Iesu, fili Mariae!_

 _ **Ray**_

It is a Steele family tradition, to visit Christmas mass each Christmas eve. The ancient church hymns give a soothing feeling of peace and hope, maybe that's why Carla loves them so. The choir is singing Ave verum corpus and I am normally not an emotional man but this particular hymn is so perfect for this time of year, it gets me every time.

I chuckle when I see James sitting next to me impeccably, dressed but bored to tears. I don't know why Carla always insists on bringing him to long church masses. Long church masses are not meant for six-year-old boys, especially not for boys with high energy levels like James.

He sighs and looks up at me his facial expression is clearly showing ire over the entire situation. I look down at him and give him a wink and an understanding smile, which seem to placate him for now.

Sitting here in this beautiful church with my beautiful wife and son makes me realize how fast the last five years have flown by and how lucky we have been since then.

3 months after the dreaded trail I found a job as an aeronautical engineer with a small aeronautics company in Olympia, Washington, that specialized in jet propulsion. This was and is of course right up my alley. We moved to Montesano and bought a nice family home near Carla's folks. The house is of course much smaller than the house we left behind in Palmdale, but it's perfect for our little family. Carla found a job as an art teacher at Montesano high and we made a pretty darn good life for ourselves with new hopes and dreams. although I don't think Carla will ever get over her infertility; She really longs for another baby. We have discussed possible adoption our foster parenting, but we have not come to solid conclusions on the subject matter yet, something I hope we can resolve the upcoming year. We told James about our possible plans and he was totally fine with it just as we suspected. But deep down I know Carla longs for another child of her own.

After the mass Carla, James and I make our way to father O'Shea who is standing near the altar. He is an older gentleman in his early fifties he has lean build with bright green mischievous twinkling eyes, a light gray beard, and a pointy nose. He has been a great source of comfort for Carla ever since moved here and helped her through the grieving process.

'Father O'Shea thank you for the lovely mass' Carla says while giving him to kisses on his cheek.

'Ray, Carla and James how lovely to see you all. I am glad my humble service was able to touch you all.' He replies back with a heavy Irish lit

'I hope the mass wasn't too long for little James here' He says playfully while giving James a pat on the back.

'No it was ok father' James replied back without much conviction, the ire still marred his sweet little face.

Father O'Shea laughs endearingly at James ' its ok son, sometimes I get a little carried away when I was a boy your age I was bored to tears! So I know how you feel. ' 'Here take this and pass it to the other children.' Father O'Shea said while handing James a large sack of Jelly beans which James gratefully accepts.

When James is on his merry way he turns his attention back to me and Carla, the familiar twinkle in his eye now gone, replaced by a profound sadness.

'Ray, Carla I was hoping to intrude upon your Christmas spirits this evening.' He begins tentatively.

'You know how deeply our congregation is involved with Saint Margaret's home for disabled children?...' he pauses shortly waiting for our confirmation' We, we have a situation at Saint Margaret at the moment … we have reached our maximum capacity and are unable to accommodate more children. There is this little boy….. he is two his name is Norbitt he.. he has down syndrome you know… he is the sweetest kid. But his mother is unable to care for him at the moment… and well I.. I talked with the two of you about being foster parents… and I know you haven't made up your mind up about this yet… But I was wondering if you both are willing to care for Norbitt until January 1ste? I know it's al lot to ask and allot of responsibility… you know with him having down syndrome and all….. but I would not have dared asked you if there was another way.'

Carla looks at me with a steely determination in her eyes, I have seen that look a thousand times before. "It's the I made up my mind and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise look.'' I chuckle because I know I am thinking the exact same thing.

'Father O'Shea, we would be honored to have Norbitt over till January.' Carla says with a loud and clear voice. ' Just give us some more information about him and we will be just fine. I think James would really enjoy the extra company. It's been so long since we had such a little one to take care of.' Her voice slightly wavers.

'When do we get to meet him, Father? I was hoping for some time to introduce James to the whole idea.' I ask.

'Well…. I don't want to be pushy I was hoping you two could meet him tonight and take him home with you until January first… You know when we have found a more permanent home for him or until his mother can take care of him again…' Father O'Shea said slightly embarrassed.

'Well, in that case, let us get James so we can be on our way to Saint Margaret's.' I say decisively.

James is standing with a group of other children, like always quietly observing them hardly participating in the conversations that are going around. He is stuffing his face with jellybeans like his life depends on it.

James is such an easy going kid, he has Carla's gentle personality, yet he is taciturn and generally easygoing like me at the same time. With his discerning ice blue eyes and dark chocolate hair and angelic facial features he really is a good looking boy. He is also exceptionally bright so bright that his is placed in a special class for gifted children, he is especially aped in math and music; he plays the violin beautifully. Carla thought him of course. I chuckle a perfect combination between the two of us!

Carla sighs while walking beside me.

'I really don't like him stuffing his face with high sugar candy it's bad for his teeth and unhealthy; he will be bouncing of the walls all evening on a sugar rush.' Carla says sounding slightly annoyed.

'Light up darling it's Christmas eve after all it, is not like he gets to indulge on candy every day.' I say while pressing a kiss on Carla's temple. When it comes to James Carla is always a little overbearing.

'James sweetheart it's time to go.' Carla says while smiling at him.

'Can I have a view more jelly beans before we leave?' he asks sounding hopeful.

'No sweetheart I think you have had enough, too much sugar is bad for you sweetie.' Carla says placating.

James shrugs 'Ok mom.' He says while waving goodbye to the other kids.

'James… do you remember when mommy and I told you that we might get special kids staying with us once in a while?' I say.

'Yup' he answers curtly

'Well…. Today we are meeting with a little boy named Norbitt, he is very special and needs our help for a little while.' Carla says while kneeling down while looking into his eyes. 'I want you to be very nice to him can you do that for daddy and I?'

'Sure mom, when is he coming?' James asks.

'Today son, he is coming today. We are meeting him at Saint Margaret's in a short while.' I say.

James looks up at me and then shrugs before he speaks. 'That's pretty soon, But I always wanted a little brother soo... I Just hope he is nice.'

I chuckle I am forever great full that James has Carla's gentle personality. 'Father O'Shea says he is very nice and Father O'Shea so I am pretty sure that he is.' I say while gentle patting James on his head.

The ride to Saint Margaret is a short one we will be meeting with father O'Shea there, he went before us to prepare Norbitt for his stay with us. Saint Margaret is housed in an old large red brick Victorian building that has seen better days. The protective layer of paint on the woodwork round the windows has started to fall off and , large holes have formed into the wooden doorframe. The entrance hall of the has checkered floors and dark wood walls, the whole place while clean feels gloomy and depressive; not exactly ideal to house special needs kids.

Father O'Shea and a young bubbly, kind nun named Mary-Eustace meet us in the hall.

'Welcome to Saint Margaret's we are very grateful that you are willing to watch our dear sweet Norbitt, for a little while.' Sister Mary-Eustace says kindly

'It's our pleasure, we are thankful that we have gotten the opportunity to help out.' Carla replies.

We are taken into the living room area where a young boy with straight blond hair and soulful brown eyes is sitting in a playpen. He looks really sweet though his facial features clearly show his disability. Carla and sister Mary-Eustace move to his playpen while I and James stand back a little with father O'Shea. The look on James face makes me realise that he really doesn't know how to respond to the whole situation.

'James why don't you join your mother and say hello to Norbitt?' I say to him.

James looks at me hesitantly before he speaks

'Ok dad.' The uncertainty in his voice lingers in the room. James tentatively makes his way to where Norbitt and his mother are, while I keep observing the spectacle from afar.

 _ **Carla**_

I am completely enthralled by this sweet little boy when he looks up at me and smiles.

'Hello little men I am Carla. I will be taking care of you for next couple of weeks together with my husband and little boy. Would you like that?'

'hi, you pwetty' he squeaks

I smile at him ' So are you little guy.'

'As you know, children with down syndrome are slow in their mental and cognitive development. Norbitt's vocabulary is still relatively limited, although he understands what you are saying he has trouble expressing himself. Dealing with him requires some patience.' Sister Mary-Eustace explains.

'We figured as much, I am not daunted by that notion.' I reply.

'I can see that.' Sister Mary-Eustace says kindly. 'Which brings me to my next point, Norbitt is still wearing diapers it is very hard to potty train him. His mother has given it a shot but has been unsuccessful so far.' Mary-Eustace says

'I promise we shall continue her efforts.' I say while lifting him out of his playpen. I see that James has come closer to where we are but the look on his face is apprehensive. My dear sweet boy has no clue how to approach this situation.

'Look James, this Norbitt he is the boy that will be staying with us for a little while. Say hi it's ok.'

'He looks funny mom…' he replies.

'That's because Norbitt is very special; he has down syndrome, it means that he has a handicap. He needs special care.' I try to explain to him.

'Billy from my class says that kids with down are retards.' He says while looking down.

'Ohww James, sweety, retard is not a very nice thing to say but I won't lie to you, Norbitt is different from other children it takes him a little longer to learn stuff. Do you understand that?'

' I Guess.' He replies uncertainly.' 'Can he play baseball?' James suddenly asks.

Ray lets out a chuckle. 'He is still too little to play. But maybe when we get home you can show him your train set.' Ray says to James.

After a view more pointers from father O'Shea and sister Mary-Eustace we are on our way back home with Norbitt sitting in his children seat. We have agreed that Norbitt will go back to saint Margaret on January first both father O'Shea and sister Mary-Eustace recon that they will have room for him then. One of the other children will move on to another more specialised children's home then.

James is quiet and contemplative on the way back home every once in a while he throwing a side way glance at Norbitt.

I sigh he has always been an only child and has never had to share our affections with anyone. Maybe he is taking this harder then I initially thought. We will just have to see if this was a good idea. At least now we get a feel of what's it's like to be foster parents. I am also wondering how the rest of the family will respond to Norbitt. Ray's brother, sister and mother and my parents and Martha will be coming tomorrow on Christmas day. It is our yearly tradition..

I don't know why I keep up with it every year…., At least Martha is able to make it this year which makes Christmas with Darla and her spawn somewhat bearable. two years ago Martha moved to the south of France to life in a commune of free spirits as she calls it. Ray calls it a sex farm for over aged hippies with a penchant for STD´s . He is always so negative with everything Martha does, I am sure Martha would never get herself involved with anything like that. I hope they can all be on their best behaviour tomorrow during Christmas dinner.

But it's not only Martha and Ray I am worried about, his brother's wife Darla, is a terrible superficial and pushy women who is always bragging about her three ill mannered children. Ray's little sister Shannon can't stand her so we are bound some friction here and there, its the same every year.

And there is of course relationship between Ray his siblings and their mother. I know they had a hard time when they were growing up and they still have allot of latent hostile feelings towards her, but I hope they can put those feelings on the backburner for Christmas sake.

When we get home James surprises me when he takes Norbitt by his hand to show him his train set. Soon James is showing him all his toys while he tries to explain to Norbitt what it all is. But after five minutes Norbitt has a enough and starts to run around the living room James looks a little disappointed by it all.

´James sweety I am so happy that you showed Norbitt around and let him play with your stuff. That was every sweet of you. But you have to remember he is still very small and is quickly distracted, that´s not your fault.´

James sighs and looks a little relieved. ´Ok mom, I just want to be nice to him.´

´And you are sweetheart, very nice.´

´How bout you go upstairs take a shower and put your Pj´s on? Then I will make some warm milk and get some cookies, while mom reads us all a good Christmas story.´ Ray interjects.

Thankfully Norbitt is already in his pajama's, I pick him up and sit him next to me on the couch. 10 minutes later Ray comes in with milk and cookies.

'I am going to fetch James and put up Norbitt's portable crib in the spare bedroom, it should not take long but you can start the story without me honey.' Ray says.

After an hour and three stories later both Norbitt and James are yawning, and in desperate need of their beds. Thankfully they are both cooperative and a sleep in minutes. Which gives Ray and I time to put presents under the three. Luckily we went a little overboard with presents for James so we can give some of his away to Norbitt.

Christmas morning is magical, James is running like a madman around the three begging for his gifts and Norbitt is sharing in his enthusiasm. The house has never been so lively before it makes my heart swell.

After the presents we have breakfast and Norbitt is making a mess with his porridge. At the end of breakfast he is covered with porridge from head to toe we have to give him a bath to clean him up properly, it makes James smile and Norbitt cry; apparently he isn't fond of showers or baths for that matter.

Round four o'clock in the afternoon Ray's brother Danny, his wife Darla and their three children Evan, Monique and Peter arrive. Much to James dismay … Peter broke his favourite train set last year, he is still not over that.

Darla comes in first she is immaculately dressed in a tight black dress that hugs all her curves at the right places. Her thick blond curls are bouncing around her round face accentuating her big brown eyes.

'Carla, Ray.' Darla croons with a thick southern accent while giving me two air kisses. After her greeting she looks around the living room and spots Norbitt playing with a car.

'Oh what is that Carla!' she exclaims 'Another one of your new hobbies?' she asks

Danny stiffens next to her and gives her a stern look but she ignores him.

' It is definitely different from previous hobbies. You have turned into quiet the little mother Theresa haven't you? She says condescendingly. Why did we invite her again? Crapy.. Christmas traditions! I think sourly while trying to come up with a polite but fitting response.

Ray nearly explodes next to me. But before he can go thermonuclear on her his brother Danny interjects.

'Darla! That is hardly appropriate especially not on Christmas day apologise right now!' he hisses.

At least Darla has the decency to look somewhat contritely.

'Oh I am sorry darling, I meant no harm! I was just surprised! Never seen a child _like that_ up-close before.'

she says with mock sincerity while tossing her long curly blond hair over her shoulder in a dramatic fashion. She is one of those people who talk allot but say so little. _Airhead_ I think uncharitably.

'Well Norbitt is different but a very sweet boy! Anyway apology accepted, please come in and make your self's at home.' I say while Ray starts filling glasses with eggnog before handing them out.

'Hé! Mongo! Let go of the car I want to play with it!' Peter, Danny and Darla's youngest child screeches while ripping the car from Norbitt's tied grasp. Ugh could this day get any worse? How can people be so rude and disrespectful?.

'Peter! Behave yourself go find something else to play with.' Danny yells 'Damm kids' he mutters under his breath.

'But daaad I want to play with it!' he whines

'No! ask your cousin for another toy and leave that boy alone. I mean it Peter!' Danny yells

Peter begins to cry and runs to his mother who is now scowling at her husband.

'Oh Peter sweetheart, mummy will buy you a much prettier car after Christmas.' She says while rocking him.

Spoilt brat! I desperately need a glass of wine to survive this evening.

The bell rings again and I hear James screaming loudly with joy.

'Whoooo! Granny, grampie and aunt Martha are here!'

I laugh at his enthusiasm and my spirits lift, I haven't Martha for nearly a year we never been separated from each other for so long.

'Hello little bear!' I hear Martha's sweet voice coming from the hallway.

'How is my favourite grandchild!' I hear my mother say

'We ran into Santa on our way here! He give us this bag of presents. According to him you have been an exceptionally good boy this year.' I hear my father say with his typical booming voice.

'Whoooo more presents! More presents.' James is squeaking elated.

Sometimes I think that my parents and Martha spoil him too much. But seeing him so happy makes me happy as well. My parents and Martha finally make it into the living room and my mother and Martha immediately engulf me into a big bear hug. While my dad is off to find Ray who is outside collecting wood for the fireplace.

'Carla sweetheart you look stunning!' my mother exclaims while holding me at arm's length.

'Thanks mom.' I say back smiling.

'Carla it is been too long I have missed you so much!' Martha says earnestly

'Ohw Martha I have missed you too! Why did you have to move all the way to France!' I exclaim.

'Oh you know why Carla I explained it! I needed a change of energy I was unable to find my centre here.' She says if it's the most usual thing in the world.

Suddenly her stance changed and she looks thoughtful almost pained. 'We need to talk.' She says without preamble.

'Oh for heaven's sake Martha not now… Not before Christmas dinner!' My mother interjects slightly annoyed.

' Martha please for once disconnect your line to the supernatural world for just this evening and help me roast the pheasants. Carla I would like to have a glass of wine please red a merlot if you have. Ohw and can you make the white wine sauce for the birds please?' my mother says in a tone that is not to be argued with.

'Just out of curiosity. How many pheasants did Ray and dad shoot this year?' I ask. I deeply dislike guns and hunting so Ray never fills me in on his hunting expeditions with my dad.

'Eight, we brought three birds for tonight the rest is at home in the fridge.' My mother says while she is walking to the kitchen.

Shooting pheasants round Christmas has been a Wilks family tradition for generations, it is a father son thing. My dad used to do it with my grandfather, four days before Christmas they would go and camp round Washington bay shoot the birds, bring them home, clean them and hang them in the shed. And every Christmas my grandmother would make roasted pheasants with charlotte potatoes and white wine sauce. It is one of my favourite Christmas dishes. Unfortunately for my dad he got two daughters that both dislike shooting at living things. I know it sounds hypocritical but I just can't do it. So now he goes off with Ray who just loves fishing and hunting.

The door bell rings again and moments later Shannon, her husband Bob and Ray's mother enter the kitchen. I love Shannon she is such a warm and kind person who just loves to talk, so unlike her taciturn brothers. She recently married Bob Jenkins who works as a truck driver for a moving company. I shudder when I think about the reaction Darla and Danny in lesser extent had, when they announced their engagement. They both thought Shannon could have done better than a simple truck driver. The nerve of the both of them is still baffling me there is nothing wrong with being a truckdriver! The fact that Danny has his own successful company now does not negate the fact that he came from a very humble background as well. Ray had to step in to prevent a blowout between Shannon and Danny. I must remember to keep them apart at the dinner table tonight.

I hear delightful squeals coming from the living room I recognise Norbitt's little voice. Ray must have introduced him to the rest of the family. I know for sure that Martha would be all over him like a rash.

'Oh Carla he is really is cute! I am glad that you two decided to become foster parents. To many children are without a home and special needs kids are hard to place. Not many people want to take them on. ' Shannon says.

I know this topic lies close to her heart being a social worker and all.

'I know. But this is just a temporary thing, we haven't decided yet if we are going to be fulltime foster parents.' I say to her.

'Well I think it is wonderful that you have opened your home for Norbitt' she says

At six o'clock everyone is seated at the dining table; it took some time to organize I did not want Martha and Shannon close to Darla so I made them sit on the other side of the table. Ray and my father are of course at the head of the table with both me and my mother on the other side of them. Danny sits next to my mother and Darla sits next to him. Darla's 3 brats are sitting next to her followed by Ray's mother Angela, while James is sitting at the other side of my father; I put Norbitt in his high chair next to me. After my father says grace we can finally to eat our magnificent christmas dinner.

 _ **Martha**_

I don't know why Carla and Ray insist on inviting the double D's and their spoilt rotten children each year. Really a couple named Darla and Danny is bound to cause trouble. Don't even get me started on their birth signs! She is a Capricorn and he is a Scorpio. Terribly mismatched, a disaster waiting to happen. The tension and the table is killing me most of these people are radiating anxiety, it is draining! Every Christmas it is the same thing, I am glad I got a break from it all last year with my move to France. I don't know why Carla keeps doing this it isn't really fun for everyone. Ray's family is so tense! I only came this year because I really missed my Carla, my parents and little James. And… well there is something that I really need to discuss with Carla.. I have this feeling you see, something special is going to happen.

'Bob you are using the wrong knife for appetisers. I know you are not used to using the proper cutlery but you are setting a bad example for _my_ children.' Darla whines. God that women's voice is like nails on a chalkboard! Upstart tart!

' Well Darla I know there was a time not so long ago that you didn't how to use any cutlery at all.' Shannon snarls.

'Can we keep this civil please, Christmas is suppose to be a time of love peace and understanding. I am not feeling much of the 3 at the moment.' My mom interjects.

' I can't help it that some people are too dense to understand the spirit of Christmas.' Shannon says menacingly

'Shannon that is enough! Darla merely meant to help Bob out, there no reason to bitch at her.' Danny growls.

Why does my sister invite these people over each year again? This is so stressful! If they keep this up I have to meditate straight into next year to calm down my stress levels. Shannon looks like she is about to blow a gasket.

'Yes she is a regular saint isn't she?' Shannon replies coldly

'Please children, can you stop with the bickering? I hate fighting you all know that!' a soft demure voice says, It's their mother. This is honestly the first time I have ever heard Ray's mother talk. I was beginning to think she was a mute.

Danny snorts loudly. 'Yes you hate fighting and bickering so much you stayed married to a man that did nothing but fight and bicker!' he says incredulously.

Oh lord, these people need therapy to sort there issues out! Radiant heart therapy, sand tray therapy, Rubensfield, I really don't care which one they pick as long as I don't have to listen to their cropped up frustrations next Christmas.

'Please people enough! I don't care what issues you all have with each other , but whatever it is sort them out AFTER Christmas there are children here for heaven's sake! Can we continue this meal in harmony and good spirits?' I know I sound exasperated but right now I don't care.

'Amen to that!' My father says while giving me a wink.

Thankfully the rest of our Christmas dinner went without any further incident. After dinner it's our family tradition to sit around the fire in the living room with coffee, tea and various pastries, while the children open the rest of their Christmas presents. Unfortunately this did not go without incident…

James got a brand new racetrack from my parents and I and of course Evan found it necessary to break one of the race cars before it was even used. He then turned and blamed Norbitt for it which of course none of us believed accepted his dim-witted mother and oaf of a father.

' How can you all blame Evan for this! We all know Mongols are lose canons, they break everything!' she said while pointing a finger at Norbitt. Well Carla can be polite all she wants but I have had it with this women.

'Really Darla? Have you considered suing your brains for non-support? We all saw what happened your son broke the car. Etiquette and common decency demand that he replaces it, blaming and insulting a special needs child for your sons wrong doings is low, even for you.' I say.

She just gapes at me with a bewildered expression on her face.

'Danny we are leaving! I won't be insulted by some overgrown hippy!'

'Yes, please leave and let the rest of us celebrate what's left of Christmas in peace don't let the door hit you on your way out!' I respond.

'Martha, Darla please! Can we stop this we will get James another car it is not a big deal. Shannon has an important announcement to make' Carla with a pleading voice.

'No I think it is in everybody's best interest that we leave now, before this further escalates.' Danny says.

'Yeah I think it is best you guys leave now Danny, and don't come back until you have grown a fucking spine and a matching set of brains.' Ray growls.

'Language, Ray!' Carla scowls.

Leave it to my little sister to hold on to a sense of decorum in all circumstances. I never seen Ray so mad at his brother. Danny just looks pale and shocked before he summons his children and hastily makes his retreat out of the house without saying goodbye.

Well this is Christmas will go in to the books as one of the most memorable ever.

 **Ave verum corpus is a Eucharist (catholic) hymn/poem that is themed around redemptive suffering (part of the theme of this story). It is often played during Christmas and Easter, for anyone interested; various composers including but not limited to William Byrd, Mozart and Edward Elgar made compositions for it. You can find those of youtube or spotify. And for those who might ask, no I am not religious, but I do appreciate ''good'' music and Christmas traditions. :)**

 **Thank you for reading and please comment/review**


	3. How to catch a falling star

**Chapter 3**

 **How to catch a falling star**

 ** _Hello, all thank you for reading my story. I said I would update every week and I will, but I finished this shorter extra filler chapter and decided to post it. Enjoy all and please review this will help me write this story. Don't forget the pinterst page_** ** _/philaenis/twin-flames/_**

 **Yocasta456 I do not speak Italian but google translate has been very** **accommodating** **, thank you for your kind words.**

 ** _Italic is dream or memory._**

 _Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars.  
_

 _Gilbert Parker (1862-1932)_

 **Mount Rainier national park, January, 5 1990**

 ** _Carla_**

I am looking over Mowich lake that is near the Cougar Rock Campground at mount Rainier national park. It's absolutely beautiful here, so very relaxing exactly what I needed after the stressful holidays. Ray organized this romantic trip for just the two of us, James is staying with my parents and Martha before she goes back to France. Norbitt had to go back to Saint Margaret's it was hard to say goodbye to him, It's amazing how fast you can get attached to someone. It made me realise that I could not let him go, I want to be part of his life in one way or another. Martha's loves him as well and is supportive as always, but she feels that I should not overextend myself.

I sigh heavily when I think about Martha, and I let my mind drift to the conversation I had with her the morning after Christmas. We were sitting on the swinging sofa in the backyard watching the birds and the squirrels roaming around when Martha started talking about the dreams she is having. I don't think I have ever been so upset with what she told me ever…

 _'_ _It is lovely out here, Carla so peaceful.' Martha says_

 _'_ _I know, we were really happy that this house was on the market when we were house hunting in the area.' I reply_

 _Martha sighs and takes a sip from her cup of twinning's breakfast tea_

 _'_ _What is it, Martha? You have been off with me all day. You having second thoughts about France?' I ask._

 _'_ _No, no nothing like that, France is great. It's just that, I am having dreams again…' she says while her voice is trailing off._

 _My interest is peaked. When Martha has dreams, its either very good or very bad.._

 _'_ _What kind of dreams?' I ask nervously_

 _Martha stares at two squirrels that are fighting over a nut of some sort. And then pulls a loose strand of hair behind her air before facing me._

 _'_ _Promise you won't get mad at me.' Martha says. Her statement makes me even more nervous._

 _'_ _How can I get mad at you over a dream? Just spill the beans, Martha.' I reply a little on edge_

 _Martha sighs again_

 _'_ _I am having these dreams of you with a beautiful little girl..your holding her and singing to her, she looks like you and Ray.. beautiful chestnut hair and big blue curious eyes…'_

 _My breath hitches and my stomach is in knots. No this cannot be right I cannot have any more children Martha knows this. It feels like she is playing a cruel game with me, even though I know deep down that Martha would never do that to me. Tears are forming in my eyes._

 _'_ _Your dream is wrong, you know as well as I do that I can't have any more kids!' I exclaim feeling anger rise in me._

 _'_ _You promised me you wouldn't get mad Carla. I am just telling you what I have dreamed about.' She replies earnestly._

 _'_ _Maybe it is your own little girl Martha, are you seeing someone?'_

 _She scoffs_

 _' Multiple people but I know it is not my child._ _I told you the girl looked like you and Ray, and believe you me that I have zero interest in Ray.' She says mockingly._

 _Just when I thought she could not shock me more ..._

Ray pulls me from my reverie.

'There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, I even brought my telescope. The sky is clear tonight and we are high up the mountain, we should have an excellent view of the shower.' he says

I smile at him I love how enthusiastic he is about his second favourite hobby next to fishing.

'Is that why you brought me here Mr. Steele?' I ask him

'Tell me, Mrs Steele, is there anything more romantic then catching a falling star with the one you love?' He asks

My smile grows wider who would have thought that taciturn old Raymond Steele would be quite the romantic.

' at the moment I can't think of anything that is, Mr Steele.' I reply

We spend the remainder of the day hiking and talking. I am not much of an outdoors person, but I am really enjoying myself. When we got back to the campsite Ray grilles some Hamburgers and Hotdogs while I started on the latest Danielle Steele novel that I bought. I am a sucker for romantic stories.

'It is pretty novel to see you cook.' I say teasingly.

He huffs.

'I make lunch all the time, besides this isn't cooking its grilling there is a difference.' He says smiling

I roll my eyes at him and he laughs harder.

' You want a burger or a hot dog?' he asks

'Burger please.' I say while smiling at him

Dinner was nice and uneventful we drank some cheap wine and talked some more, what more can a girl ask for? I look at my watch 22:00 already? I did not even notice that it was getting dark outside.

'Look!' Ray exclaims while pointing at the sky 'Make a wish.' He grins.

'One wish? There are dozens of falling stars out there! Oh, Ray, this meteor shower is amazing! Thank you for taking me up here.' I smile at him elated.

'Anything for you baby.' He says and kisses me, a hungry passionate kiss that soon turns in too much, much more. Making love under and during a meteor shower in the great outdoors is probably the kinkiest and most romantic thing we have ever done. And I have never felt so alive!

 ** _Christian_**

 **Bellevue, Washington January, 10 1990**

My new mommy and daddy have a new little baby her name is Mia. She is so sweet and soft she reminds me of my angel. Lelliot calls her a big blob he says she is fat. I don't think she is fat at all; my new mommy says all babies are chubby.

I told baby Mia of all my adventures with my little angel. It makes my mommy laugh, she always says I am such a sweet boy…. But I know I am not I am a bad little boy that's why my old mommy left me.

I have to go to bed now, I am happy that I am going to see my little angel again I missed her so much today. I even told mommy how much I missed my little angel. Mommy says she is happy that I have a little friend, she knows that I don't like the other kids at school, they always tease me and make fun of me. This one time Melissa pushed me on my chest and it burned it burned so bad! I hit her hard, and mommy and daddy had to come to school. They told my teacher that I cannot be touched nobody can touch me….. only my sweet little angel can and baby Mia.

My little angel never teases me or makes fun of me she is just always nice and sweet to me.

Mommy makes me say my bed time prayer. I pray that I can see my little angel again tonight. I pray every night that my little angel will come and stay here with me forever.

It makes me very sad that I can only see her in my dreams. I have asked her if she would come to me… to stay with me here many times now. She says she really wants to but can't yet.

I can hear her beautiful sweet soft voice when I close my eyes she is singing our special song.

 _Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss meWhile I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

She always sings our special song when I am on the meadow with her it makes me happy.

 _She is standing on our meadow, we always meet on the meadow, it's our secret little place no one can find us here. The meadow is beautiful its full of wild flowers, apple trees and beautiful butterflies. The sky is bright blue and cloudless, the sun is always shining brightly. It smells like grass, flowers and fresh apples. The trees surrounding the meadow have beautiful colours, bronze, red, yellow and bright green._

 _'_ _Christian!' she says I grin she always sounds so happy_

 _'_ _Hi sweet Angel.'_ _Before she jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly I hug her right back._

 _'_ _Guess what! I may finally come to you! I can stay with you forever now!' She says._

 _'_ _Really? You can really come to me and stay with me? Forever?'_

 _'_ _Yes! But you know that I have always been here with you. I know you.' Suddenly she looks a little sad._

 _'_ _What is it Angel? Don't you want to come to me?' I ask and I can't hide the panic in my voice.. Oh noo.. what if she knows…. what if she knows!? That I am really a very bad boy. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to come to me anymore._

 _'_ _There is nothing I want more Christian I love you.. but.. but it's just that when I coming to you I cannot come visit you in your dreams anymore at least for a little while. I don't…I don't know how to explain this. I can still come and visit you now at least for a little while longer. ' She says while she is looking a little puzzled._

 _I am scared! if my little angel leaves my dreams my bad dreams will come back… Angel can't leave me! He will come and get me!_

 _'_ _You can't leave me angel! You.. you can't! You know he will come… he will come and get me again!'_

 _'_ _Please listen to me Christian… You have to.. You have to be brave! I am always with you… even though you cannot see me or hear me… you can always feel me because I am here right here… right inside your heart.'_

 _She says while pressing here little hand on my chest._

 _'_ _This meadow is our special place nobody knows it's here and nobody can get us here. It is just you and me. When you are really scared think of me and our meadow and you will be save…. even in your dreams.' Her big bright blue eyes shine with nothing but sincerity._

 _'_ _I will?' I ask._

 _'_ _You will be save.. trust me Christian please?'_

 _'_ _Always angel.. always…'_

 _ **Carla**_

 **Seattle Washington, March 29, 1990**

I don't know what's wrong with me these last few months I have been tired all the time. Ray keeps pushing me to go see a doctor but I think he is overreacting. I think it's the accumulation of work, social obligations and having Norbitt every other week. And there is of course the added stress that Ray might lose his job soon. There are rumours that the company he works for might be sold to a bigger company, if that's so allot of employees will be redundant.

I am meeting my high school best friend Dana Kavanagh neé Mayfield at a small restaurant named La Poulé in downtown Seattle. We lost contact with each other when she moved to Washington to marry Eamon Kavanagh. But four years ago we ran into each other when Ray and I went shopping for new furniture in Seattle; we kept in touch ever since. I look at my watch she is late again, that is typical Dana, though, always casually late. I smile wryly.

'Carla! So sorry I am late!' Dana says while waltzing in giving me two kisses.

'You are always late.' I say smiling.

She laughs. 'You know me so well! The children are an absolute nightmare today. Their nanny called me three times at work. Telling me that Ethan refuses to use his potty and that he keeps baby Katherine awake with his antics. My sweet girl is supposedly screaming her lungs out. I told her to get the situation under control, that's what pay her for! So tell me, darling, how have you been?'She says without taking a breath.

I will never understand the very rich. Why have kids when you let someone else take care of them? I love Dana and I know she is a very successful and busy fashion designer but I if it were my children I would be home in a heartbeat.

'Fine thank you, just very busy and still very tired!'

'I am sorry Carla but does not sound fine to me, you are complaining about feeling lethargic for months now, I think it high time you see a doctor.' she says pointly

I scoff

'You sound just like Ray now.'

'Well if you won't listen to him then at least listen to me, go check yourself out.'

The waiter comes to take our orders. We both take the Bagration salad, a salad with pasta, various fresh vegetables, tomatoes, mayonnaise hard boiled eggs and chicken breast, and a glass of sparkling lemon water. The rest of our lunch is very pleasant we chat about anything and everything. Including the impending takeover of the aeronautics company, Ray works for. 'You know Carla if Ray loses his job you guys can always move to Seattle or Bellevue. There are plenty of companies out here that are dying to have someone as qualified as Ray. If you want I can call around.'

Dana is a great friend and very well connected, but I don't want to be beholden to her in any way shape or form. Besides Ray is a very proud man, he would consider Dana's offer charity and would never accept it.

'Thanks for the offer Dana, let's hope it does not come to that.' I say smiling.

We pay and leave the establishment When I step outside I feel suddenly dizzy and everything around me is spinning around. I faintly hear Dana's voice asking me if I am alright, before I feel myself collapse on the cold hard pavement.

'Mrs. Steele? Mrs Steele can you hear me?'

I a feintly hear a voice saying something to me, but my head feels fuzzy like I am under water; I open my eyes but and I can't make out my surroundings.

'Where am I?' I ask bemused

'You are in an ambulance, we are driving you to Seattle Grace you became unwell when you left the restaurant. Your friend called 911. She is following us to the hospital in her own car.' The orderly explains patiently.

'My husband..I want my husband.'

'Don't worry you friend already called him.'

The ride to the hospital is swift and I am brought to the ER. 'Hello Mrs, Steele I am Dr Keller, can you tell me what happened?' A kind middle aged African-American women with warm brown eyes asks.

'I don't really know I just got very dizzy after dinner.' I reply

'Do you have any allergies?' she asks

'No, not that I know of.'

'Are you feeling nauseous or tired?'

'Yes I have been tired for almost two months now, but I am not really nauseous.'

'Well we are going to do some blood work so we can determine what's wrong with you. In the mean time we will give you an IV to stay hydrated.'

I am brought to a room that is on the second floor of the hospital, I close my eyes for a moment feeling bone crushingly tired.

'Carla! My God you give me quite a scare, are you alright?' Dana comes running in.

'Yes I am sorry I don't know what came over me.'

'I called Ray he is on his way now. But it's over an hour drive from Olympia, so it might take a while before he is here ..'

'That's ok Dana, thanks for taking care of me.'

'Don't be ridicules Carla that's what's friends are for!'

After an hour Dr. Keller comes back with the results of the blood test.

'Well, Mrs. Steele we found out two things from you blood work: One you have anaemia and secondly you are pregnant. That is probably why you are anemic and feel tired all the time.'

I stare at her open mouthed, this can't be true I can't be pregnant. They told me I was infertile. This must either be a mistake or a cruel joke. Dana who is sitting next to me is beside herself, she knows how much Ray and I want another baby.

'I think your test is mistaken, I can't be pregnant five doctors told me I was infertile.'

'No Mrs. Steele this is definitely not a mistake, you are pregnant. It is a little mircale' She replies smiling

I cannot believe this I don't dare to believe this, could Martha have been right all along?

'How far along am I?'

'I can check if Dr Jeffries is free today,he is the OBYGN. He can give you an ultra sound. But If you are feeling tired for two months now I am guessing you are about to enter the second trimester. That is probably the reason why you are not showing yet. When was your last period?'

'Uhm… I can't remember to be honest. ' I reply I have been so busy I hardly paid attention to it. Suddenly I hear Ray's voice in the hallway.

'My wife Carla Steele, she has been admitted this afternoon where is she?' he demands I can't hear the nurse answering, but when I see him bursting into my room. I smile.

'Carla honey what's happened? What's wrong?'

'Ray, I think it's wise that you sit down for a moment.' Dana tells him.

'No tell me! What is wrong!' he sounds exasperated.

'I am pregnant.' I blurt out

'You're what?' he looks at me in disbelieve

'I am pregnant.' I repeat louder this time

Ray's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

'You're pregnant? You're really pregnant? Are you sure?' he asks bemused

'I can confirm that Mr Steele. Your wife really is pregnant.' Dr Kellers says smiling 'Congratulations'

Ray looks elated.

'This is a miracle, I am so happy right now I just can't believe it! How far along are you?'

'I am having an ultra sound soon.' I reply

After 40 minutes Dr Jeffries a friendly young Dr with blond hair walks in with the ultra sound machine.

'How are you Mrs Steele? I heard that this baby is quiet a surprise.' He says kindly when he applies some gel on my stomach.

'I am more than fine I don't think I have ever been so happy.' I reply I am on cloud nine!

'Are you ready to see your baby?' he asks

'Hell yes!' Ray replies

A grainy black and white image appears on the computer screen followed by a very fast heartbeat.

'Look Mr and Mrs Steele here is your baby.' he says while point at a little bean on the screen

Ray and I marvel at the wondrous image in front of us.

'She is beautiful!' I exclaim

'She?' Ray asks confused

'I just have this feeling it's a little girl.'

Dr Jeffries laughs 'We can only determine the sex at 20 weeks. And it seems you are about 12 weeks now. Your baby has a nice strong heartbeat and looks very healthy. He or she is about 2 inches now, right on schedule.' He says smiling.

'We caught our little falling star.' I say. I can hardly keep my emotions in check this is truly the most beautiful gift I could ever have wished for.

 ** _Christian_**

 **Bellevue Washington, March 31 1990**

I have been a bad boy again… I beat Lelliott he broke my favourite car. Mommie is angry at the both of us. Lelliot and I have to go to bed early and cannot watch the Muppet show. But I don't really mind…. My angel will be in my dreams tonight I just know she will!

After I have said my bedtime prayer I close my eyes and wait to hear here sweet voice again.

 _I am on the meadow and see here, she is shining brighter than I have ever seen before. Her light is blinding and it looks like she is setting the whole meadow a blaze. She really looks like an angel now, with wings of flame._

 _'_ _Christian?' she says._

 _'_ _Angel! What's happening to you?' I exclaim._

 _'_ _I need to get going Christian we don't have long together here.'_

 _'_ _When will I see you again?' I ask I need to know! I can't bear to be without my angel for to long._

 _'_ _I don't know Christian.' She replies sadly_

 _'_ _But I will find you, I will come to you!' she says with conviction._

 _'_ _Remember Christian be brave! Think of me and our meadow and you will be save even in your darkest dreams. I need to get going now Christian.'_

 _'_ _Angel wait! How will I know when you have found me?'_

 _Angel smiles at me..the brightest smile I have ever seen._

 _'_ _You will know!.. you will feel it…. Feel it in your heart.' She says._

 _'_ _Oh and Christian, sing me our special song when you see me!' she says still smiling brightly_

 _´I will see you soon Christian be brave!´_

 _Slowly the bright light begins to fade from the meadow_

 _´I love you angel!´ I say to her before she completely disappears. ´I love you..´ I whisper again. And catch her bright smile for one last time._

I wake up with a jolt and jump out of my bed. It is still early morning but I don't care… I run to my parents bedroom. Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up! I jump on their bed.

´What is it Christian? It's 5:30 don't you want to sleep a little longer?' mom asks.

'No, no! my angel .. my angel is coming she is coming soon to see me for real!' I exclaim.

Dad looks at me funny his hair looks strange and messy. He sighs before he speaks.

'Christian you just had a very good dream… angels exist only in dreams.' He says.

'No, no! She said so she is really coming! Why don't you believe me!' I am getting angry at daddy now.

Mom sits right up and caresses my head.

'I believe you honey now go back to bed a little while longer and we talk all about your angel later.' She says kindly.

'Ok mommy.' I say

I am so happy my angel is finally coming! Everything is going to be alright now.


	4. Serendipity

**Serendipity**

 ** _Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews favourites and follows, they mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep on writing. This chapter took a little longer than I initially thought and ended being almost 9000 words. For the guest who rightfully pointed out that Ana was born in 1989 I know, but I changed that deliberately to fit this story. Thank you all for reading and please refew they are much appreciated!_**

 _Sometimes serendipity is just intention unmasked._

 **Elizabeth Berg (1948-)**

 **Montesano, September 10, 1990**

 _ **Ray**_

The last few months have been nothing but stress. The company I work for Tyson aeronautics has been taken over by a major avionics and aeronautics company from Seattle named Blackbird Aerotechnics. And according to my colleagues this isn't good news. The majority of employees from Tyson aeronautics are going to be laid off. So I probably have to go look for a new job soon. Next to all the work-related stress Carla has developt some complications during her pregnancy this all adds to my already heightened stress levels. Today of all days just when they are going to make a major announcement at work, Carla is in labor. Yesterday around 20:00 Carla's water broke and we have been in the hospital ever since, but it appears our little star has no intention to make an appearance any time soon, Carla is in labor for 14 hours and exhausted. This birth is so different from James, he was born within 5 hours after Carla's water broke. But that is typically James, my boy is always easygoing and relaxed.

This little one though is stubborn like a mule, our little star seems to have her own time table.

'Raay!'

Oh boy, here we go again the hundredth contraction this morning.

'I am right here honey. Hold my hand and breathe like this, in out, in, out.'

'Shut up Ray! I have been breathing for 28 years, I know how to freaking breathe! She barks.

These contractions are turning my sweet gentle Carla into a monster. But I have learned not to argue with her in any way shape or form when she is like this. I would like to live long enough to see my daughter born.

'I know honey I am sorry.' I reply subdued.

Over the next 4.5 hours I've been busy fending off family and friends who are desperate for news. Especially Martha who is unable to stop gloating, If I have to hear one more time how right she was about us getting another baby I will smack her. Although I do wonder if her so called 'sixth sense' works for the stock market as well. I bought some stock from a computer company named Apple a couple of years back and I am seriously wondering if that was a good idea. Once my baby girl is born I shall ask her…

When I head back to Carla's room there is a flourish of activity and I start running.

'Raaay!' I hear Carla screaming again FUCK I hope my baby isn't born yet.

'I'm here Carla darling I'm here.' I reply when I enter the room.

'Where the fuck were you! It is your fault I am in this predicament! Don't fucking run of just stay with me!' Carla snarls. I don't think I ever heard her use this F-bomb ever! Not even when she was giving birth to James I silently chuckle.

'I am sorry Carla I was calling your parents and your sister to let them know of your progress.'

'My progress! After 19 hours, I just want this damn baby out of me!' She yells between puffs.

'Mrs Steele one more push.' Her Obygn Dr Sanders says

Suddenly a loud angry cry fills the room and then I see her my tiny baby girl, Dr Sanders is holding her up puts her on Carla's chest. We both have tears streaming down our faces. 'She is so gorgeous.' Carla says between sobs and I wholeheartedly agree she is the most beautiful girl in the world. She has a thick mane of dark hair on her tiny head, small pouty lips and a little upturned nose, she is perfect in every way imaginable.

'Anastasia Rose Steele born September 10, 1990, at 15:00 hours my perfect baby girl.' I say.

When Carla told me she wanted to name our baby girl Anastasia I was hesitant at first, it is a very old and dusty sounding name. And I don't want my baby girl to be teased at school because of it. But when Carla told me what the name meant I immediately changed my mind. Anastasia means 'Resurrection; One who will be reborn' in Greek. I don't think I could have ever come up with a more fitting name if I tried. Anastasia is the rebirth of the dream we had to bury seven years ago.

'She really is so beautiful and perfect and tiny and sweet I love her so much.' Carla says her voice full emotion. While placing dozens of kisses on her tiny head all the labor pains forgotten.

'Mr and Mrs Steele, I am going to have to perform some standard tests on the baby, once I am done I will hand her back immediately.' A young friendly nurse says.

Carla sighs before reluctantly handing our baby girl to the nurse. 'See you soon my sweet little star.'

The nurse takes little Ana into an examination room while we wait nervously. 'I hope everything is ok' Carla says her voice is tense and strained.

'I am sure she is, she is the perfect little girl' I reply soothingly

'I still can't believe she is finally here. I dreamed about this moment so long it feels so surreal. I am afraid that I am asleep and when I wake up this has all been a dream.'

'Believe it baby! She is as real as you and me. I say and plant a kiss on her head

We hear furious cries coming from the examination room our little star is not a happy baby. Moments later the nurse returns carrying little Ana in her hands.

'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Steele; your baby is as healthy as a fish. She had an Apgar score of 9 weighs 6.7 and 3 ounces and is 19 inches tall. She says smiling before handing her to Carla.

'We knew that!' I say and give Carla reassuring squeeze.

'You might want to check if she is hungry Mrs Steele.' The nurse says

'Ok.' Carla replies while she gently coos at Ana.

I can't believe how blessed we are little Ana truly is a godsend the second child we always wanted but till now never got. I smile remembering that we still have not informed our families. James is dying to meet his new baby sister and I can't let my boy wait for too long!

'I shall inform the cavalry. And when I am back I want to hold my baby girl' I say smiling before leaving the room.

Carla's parents are overjoyed and will visit with James in an hour. He is really curious about his new baby sister. My call with Martha was exasperating she kept babbling about how Ana was some special kind of soul send here to do God knows what. Eventually, I had to cut her short otherwise the phone call would have never ended. Sometimes I do question her mental sanity. Next week she will fly over from France and stay until Ana's baptism which can't come soon enough. The phone calls to my sister, brother and mother were mercifully shorter although I did have to put a damper on Shannon's elated mood. She had twins, Julie and Martin in June and is already arranging play dates.

I make my way back to Carla's hospital room and see that she is feeding Ana. When I enter the room she looks up and gives me a glorious smile. 'Look, daddy, I am a hungry little baby.' Carla coos.

Anastasia looks so cute in her light pink onesie and matching beanie 'Daddy is gonna hold you when you are done eating dinner with mommy.' I say while I gently stroked her little head.

When Anastasia is done eating I take her from Carla and throw a burp cloth over my shoulder. I gentle rub Ana's back and try to coax out a little burp. She is a bit fussy and keeps moving her little head. Finally, she lets out the loudest burp I have ever heard! Not even James made them that loud! I look at Carla and we both burst out laughing.

'For such a tiny thing she makes one hell of a noise.' I say laughing

'Well, she is her father's daughter.' Carla says mockingly

'I am not tiny.' I reply in mock offence

'No, that you are not. Remember when James was a little baby? He had the loudest burps as well, they get that from you.' Carla says laughing

An hour later the James, and Carla's parents have arrived. I'm sitting on a chair next to Carla and hold my baby girl close to my chest, she is fast asleep. James comes running into the room going straight for his mother. 'Mommy!' he says while launching himself on her. Guess he needs some motherly attention now. Maurice and Rose both kiss Carla before making a beeline for me and baby Ana.

'Hi, sweet baby boy. Have you been good to grampy and grammy?' she asks him softly

'I sure was! Got a new train from grampy!' he says enthusiastically while holding up a model train.

'Wow, that looks awesome sweetheart.' Carla says.

'Hi, champ you want to meet your new baby sister?' I ask him.

He looks at me thoughtfully before he replies

'Mm okay.' He finally says.

'Oh Ray and Carla she is absolutely stunning!' Carla's mother gushes.

'Of course she looks stunning! She has Wilks blood in her veins after all. Just look at me!' Maurice says jokingly.

I usher James to come close to me and lower the blanket that is wrapped around Ana.

'Look James this is your little sister Anastasia, Ana for short isn't she sweet?' I ask him

He scrunches his nose and looks at her intently.

'She is pink like a little piglet.' He says

We all laugh.

'Oh honey, all babies are pink.' Grandma Rose says.

Ana begins to stir and fuss and then for the first time she opens her little eyes.

James lets out a surprised gasp.

'Wow look at how blue her eyes are, even bluer than mine!' he exclaims

'James sweetheart all babies have blue eyes.' Carla says

I turn little Ana towards me to comfort her and I am honestly surprised as well, her eyes have the most remarkable colour blue.

'He is right her eyes have a very remarkable colour blue. Look!' I say

Carla and her parents look at all of them reluctantly agree that Anastasia's eyes do have a very unusual colour blue.

'Well her eye colour might change, this happens all the time with little babies.' Grandma Rose says while she gently strokes James head.

'Do you want to hold her?' I ask my son who looks at me apprehensively

'It's alright just hold on to her little head up.' Carla says encouragingly

James takes the seat next to me and I gently place Ana on his lap. He looks at his sister with surprised amusement when Ana starts to kick with her little legs.

He smiles and places a kiss on her little head.

'Mommy, daddy she is pretty strong for a tiny baby.'

'Of course she is! She is a true Steele. Just like you. ' I reply smugly

He looks up and smiles at me, the hint of pride in his eyes does not go unnoticed and makes my heart swell. That's my boy!

James and Carla's parents spend the remainder of the hour with us at the hospital before they go back home. Tomorrow Carla and I return home with Baby Ana, Carla's obygn Dr Sanders wanted to keep both of them under observation for a day. It's apparently standard procedure and we are happy to oblige.

 **Olympia September 13, 1990**

 _ **Ray**_

After three days, of family bliss reality kicked in today. I am nervous and anxious, emotions that I have experienced a lot over these last few weeks. I have been summoned back to the office today by my boss and the new management of Tyson aeronautics now Blackbird Aerotechnics. I am pretty sure I end up looking for a new job after the end of this conversation. Of course, there will be a generous redundancy package; that's what I heard from colleagues anyway, but that won't last forever and I have a young family to support.

'Steele! Good to see you again, come on in.' My boss Harry Tyson says

'Good morning Mr Tyson.' I say while shaking his hand

I follow him into his large office and I am greeted by an older and younger gentleman who both sit on the large conference table that occupies a part of Harry's office.

'Raymond may I introduce you to father and son, Harold and Richard Cramer owners of Blackbird Aerotechnics.' He says

The older gentleman kind of reminds me of Carla's father he has thick gray hair and shining shrewd green eyes. His son is a good-looking man with blond hair and brown eyes his statue betrays that he is ex-military. His no nonsense mannerism sets me at ease immediately.

'Raymond Steele.' I say, their handshakes are firm.

'Mr Steele, we have heard congratulations are in order?' The older of the two gentlemen Harold says sounding sure of himself.

'Uhm yes, my wife give birth to a beautiful baby girl three days ago.' I say proudly.

All three of the men smile at me making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

' So we heard correctly! We brought something for the little one.' The younger one Richard, says before he hands me a giant teddy bear.

'Wow this very kind of you, thank you.' I reply bemused

'Good now that the pleasantries are out of the way, it's time to talk business. Harold, I believe you have something to tell Mr Steele?' Mr Tyson says

Harold Cramer sits back in his chair and regards me impassively and clears his throat before he begins to speak.

'Mr Steele, As you know by now, my son and I bought Tyson aeronautics from Mr Tyson and his companions. You might already have heard that we are left with a lot of redundant employees. However, this does not include _you._ Your work on the Icarus program has been exemplary, according to Mr Tyson's it where the design changes you made to the engines of the SF Firehawk 2190 that turned it into such a successful plane. Icarus is also the reason why we bought Tyson aeronautics in the first place. There for we would like to offer you a job as lead aeronautical engineer at Blackbird Aerotechnics.'

I am stupefied this definitely not what I expected when I was called into the big boss his office this morning.

'You are offering me a job as the lead designer of Blackbird?'I ask completely shocked

'That's what I just said indeed, Mr Steele.' Harold replies smiling

'Wow, I don't know what to say I am speechless.'

'Say you will think about it. But we would like the answer as soon as possible.' Harold says

'What exactly does the job entail Mr Cramer?'

'You will be responsible for all aircraft designs we produce and develop. But your main responsibility will be the Icarus project. We realise that this job would place a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders and it will take up a lot of extra hours. But we are a modern employer; we know you have a young family so working from home from time to time is a possibility.' Harold says

'And we, of course, offer health and dental care and an excellent salary 175.000 dollars a year and a yearly 10% bonus for each successful project you oversee, big or small. Our current lead engineer who is retiring next month always managed 3 successful projects a year on average. If you are able to this as well it means a 30% bonus on your regular salary. So you are looking at 225k a year give or take a few thousand.' Richard says proudly.

I am amazed! Icarus has been my baby I have been with it since its inception! This is one hell of a career opportunity for me I would have never dreamed of being offered such a great position at one of the lead aeronautical companies. I would be crazy not the accept it, although I need to talk to Carla first.

'Wow that is a lot of money and this would certainly be amazing opportunity for me. I would be an idiot if I did not accept. ' I say.

'However; there is a catch, that you need to be aware of; You will be working from our head office which, as you know is based in Seattle. You need to be available for all emergencies when they arise so it is prudent that you move closer to Seattle.' Richard says authoritatively

'I would really like to accept your offer, but I can't without discussing this with my wife.' I reply. I am definitely interested, but I cannot in good conscience accept without Carla's approval. We just had a new baby and her parents live in Montesano they are our support system and she has her job at Montesano high I know she loves working with her father. Things she won´t be able to give up easily.

'Of course we understand, but we would like to have your answer by the end of the week.' Harold says.

'Certainly sir I will have an answer by Friday. Suppose I accept your proposal when will I start?'

'The new year, January 3rd. We would like you to streamline the transition of the Icarus project from here to our head office in Seattle. This will leave you with plenty of time to search for new living arrangements. Of course, we will cover your moving expenses.' Richard says smiling.

´Mr Steele it has been a pleasure.´ Harold says before shaking my hand goodbye.

´We hope that you will accept our offer.´ Richard says while shaking my hand.

I greet Mr Tyson and leave his office feeling elated again. This has been one hell of a year! I smile and make a mental note to watch more falling stars with my wife in the future.

 **Bellevue November 5, 1990**

 _ **Christian**_

I am really mad he tries to hurt me with his cigarette again and I have to run real fast so he cannot catch me. Every night he tries to find me and every night I have to hide from him in the meadow. It makes me so mad and sad so sad, I miss my angel so bad I haven't seen her for so long maybe she doesn't not want to come to me after all. She knows how bad I am, that's is why she doesn't want to come to me anymore I think. She promised she would always be there for me, but maybe she is a liar like the rest of them. NO, NO! my little angel would never lie to me. I need my angel without her I don't want to say words anymore cause nobody is listening to me anyway. They don't believe me when I talk about my angel it makes me feel very angry! Only Mia listens she is sweet like my angel.

Mommy makes me go to Dr Bartlett, I hate Dr Bartlett he has no hair and stupid glasses on his face and a icky wart on his chin with hair on it. He keeps asking me dumb questions, but I won't answer him I don't want to use the words.

'Hello, Christian how are you today.'

His questions are always the same after this question he will ask me about school. I don't answer and stare out the window. Dr Bartlett Office is high in the sky I can see the clouds I like the clouds they have many pretty shapes. Yesterday I saw a beaver in the sky it made me smile a little.

'Christian would you like to make a drawing?'

He is done with his dumb questions now. I like to draw things I can use loads of colours while drawing, but I like blue and gray the most. Blue is the colour of my angels eyes.

I nod and he leaves the room to get some paper. I am glad when I see that he has brought a big piece of paper I can make a big drawing on that. I think I am gonna draw a swan I love swans they are beautiful birds. I dreamed of my old mommy last night she had a swan around her neck she waved at me, but I didn't wave back.

Dr Bartlett gives me the paper and crayons and I start my drawing I am going to draw angel too. So she knows I haven't forgotten her even if I am a bad boy.

 _ **Grace**_

I look around the waiting room of Stephan Bartlett's practice it is white, minimalistic and sterile. The walls are decorated with a lot of abstract paintings that remind me of Rorschach images. It is fitting for a shrink's office that treats adults but not so fitting for one that treats children.

Stephan Bartlett came highly recommended; he is supposed to be one of the leading authorities when it comes to child treatment of PTSD. But I keep wondering if bringing Christian here was a good idea, he doesn't seem to click with Bartlett at all. I scoff at the thought, Christian doesn't seem to click with anyone he is an island lost in a sea of misery.

A silent tear escapes my eyes I have spent so many of them over the last few weeks and I am at my wits end. I did not want to believe it at first, but I cannot deny it any longer Christian is regressing. When Mia came he was finally albeit slowly coming out of his shell but over the last few weeks he has been withdrawn again. He hardly speaks is angry all the time and has a violent temper. I had to drag him of poor Elliot multiple times and he has been a nightmare at school. The only times when he is calm and almost eerie serene is when he plays with Mia or on his piano.

My poor boy has every reason to be angry his formative years have been hell. And the sad part is that it could have all been avoided. Christian could have grown up happy and healthy with his birthmother and his father if fate had been kinder. His teacher Mrs Deveré says that Christian is extremely intelligent she wants to put him a class for gifted children so he can be thought at his own level. She says that his is bored stiff in his current class and is a real outsider, he doesn't want to play with any of his classmates and his classmates do not wish to play with him. She says he would probably feel more at ease in a class with other gifted children he might be able to connect with them.

Carrick and I aren't sure, though. There are only three other children in the gifted children class and two of them are girls and the boy in the class Micheal Pratt isn't Christian's favourite person. And I can't really fault Christian for that; the Pratt kid is an annoying brat I know his parents they are equally unbearable.

'Dr Grey?' I look up and see Dr Bartlett standing in the waiting room.

'Dr Bartlett.' I say in acknowledgement

' I would like to discuss Christians situation in my office, please.' He says

'Sure, where is my son?' I ask

'He is in the treatment room making a drawing.' He says smiling

I follow him into to his office and take the seat he offered me. his office is almost a replica of his waiting room, cold and sterile with the same style ugly paintings on the walls.

'Dr Grey can I offer you a drink before we start?'

'No thank you I am fine.'

He gives me a small smile and clears his throat.

'Dr Grey.' he begins tentatively 'Christians situation is dire he is suffering from severe PTSD and he has obviously relapsed. As you know this is my fourth session with him and we are not making much if any progress. Christian strongly prefers his own fantasy world over reality, which is, of course, understandable considering what he has been through. He is closed off and doesn't not want to let anybody in. This coupled with his night terrors and the subsequent lack of sleep makes him extremely short tempered and violent. '

I suppress the urge to roll with my eyes I know this already… I am beginning to feel impatient how is he going to help my son?

'I know this Dr Bartlett. The only person he lets into his world is his little sister! The million dollar question is how do we get him out of his self-imposed isolation?'

He smiles a wry smile.

'I was getting there Dr Grey. I am proposing Cognitive behavioral therapy CBT for short. I don't know if you have heard of it?'

Being a paediatrician compels me to be up to date with a lot of psychiatric disorders and their treatment. But I have to admit albeit reluctantly that I am not really sure what CBT exactly entails I have only heard about from my colleagues.

'Please enlighten me.' I respond back snappier than I meant to.

'The reason for Christian self-imposed isolation is twofold. One Christian is afraid to get hurt again he is deeply distrustful of people. The second reason is more insidious. Christian has low self-esteem which stems from abandonment issues we both know where those come from. He doesn't think that people can like him for who he is, there for he behaves accordingly. It is a self for filling prophecy in a way.' He takes a sip of water before he continues.

'CBT is a problem focussed therapy we aim to eliminate the root of most of Christians problems his low self-worth. What we want to do with CBT is modify Christian maladaptive thinking and show him that he is a worthy person. This will acquire intensive therapy and help from your immediate family…' Dr Bartlett lets his words trial of.

I must say I am impressed Dr Bartlett's analyses seems spot on and his proposed method of therapy sounds hopeful.

'My husband and I would do anything for Christian just tell us what to do.' I say resolutely

Dr Bartlett nods before he speaks again.

'The first thing I would like to do is to give the same advise his teacher, Mrs Deveré? Give you. Christian is extremely intelligent, being stuck in a classroom of children that aren't on his cognitive level will only add to his frustration. The second thing I want you to do is also practical in nature; I want you and your husband write something positive about Christian each day and show that to him. Then you let Christian write something positive about himself as well. This way we will boost his self-worth.'

'We can do that! I will talk to his teacher first thing in the morning.' I feel relieved his advice is simple but effective.

Dr Bartlett smiles at me again and nods 'Good! Our session for today has come to an end I will see you and Christian next week and we can discuss Christians treatment plan in finer detail. We will also discuss his haphephobia then.'

'Thank you Dr Bartlett.' I say and shake his hand before I leave his office to pick up Christian. I have a small glimmer of hope that this treatment might work I have to believe this for all our sakes.

 **Montesano, November 18 1990**

 _ **Carla**_

´Martha! Can you help James put his clothes on? I laid his suit out on his bed. Oh and help him with his tie it's the blue one that hangs over his chair!' I yell downstairs feeling completely and utterly stressed.

Today is the day of Ana's baptism and I don't want to be late. Ray still isn't back from Seattle. Ever since he has accepted the job they offered him, he is racking up a lot of overtime. They even had him work yesterday which was a Saturday! He had to ride all the way to Seattle to streamline his pet project and he worked until twelve o'clock at night. By then it was too late to drive the whole way back Montesano so stayed in a hotel in Seattle.

I must confess that I was surprised when he brought home the news that he was offered a top position at Blackbird Aerotechnics, since he was sure that he was getting fired! But when he told me what they offered him and the salary that they were willing to pay him I was completely and utterly shocked. I don't care about money never have and never will but we have two children now, and we have to think about their future. I want them to have the best what live has to offer and that cost money. But that's not the only reason I support Ray in this new job venture. I've never forgotten that he gave up his job at NASA for me, although he said he did it gladly I never stopped feeling guilty about it. By supporting him with this new job venture, it feels like I can make amends in some way although I hate the fact that we have to go house hunting again I love our little castle in Montesano.

I've finished putting on my beautiful ivory coloured A-line dress, it matches Ana's christening dress which is also ivory coloured. Ray and James have matching suits as well, James loves to wear the same things as his daddy. It brings a smile to my face. I make my way into Ana's room, my little princess is still sleeping peacefully. I stop near her crib and just stare at her I feel so incredibly blessed that I was chosen to be her mother. I still can't believe it! When I am feeding her late at night and it's just the two of us I keep staring at her, afraid that when I blink our close my eyes she will be gone. I know it's a completely irrational thought, but I can't stop myself thinking about it.

I gently lift her out of her crib, she fusses and stirs, I hate waking her, but today is an important day.

'Hello, moma's little princess it's time to get up. Mommy has a very pretty dress for you, you are going to be the prettiest and fanciest girl in the entire world.' I say placing little kisses on her head.

Ana starts to cry. One thing Ray and I have learned quite soon, is that our little princess hates it when someone interrupts her beauty sleep.

I sit down on the rocking chair and gently rock her and start to sing:

' _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine.'_

She likes it when I sing for her it always calms her down. Our serene solitary moment it interrupted when Martha gently knocks on the bedroom door.

'Hi.' She says

I look up at her and give her a smile in acknowledgement

'Your son has been dressed and is looking dashing. He is watching cartoons downstairs but is all ready to go.'

'Thank you, Martha. You look amazing! Sometimes I envy you, no one can pull of bohemian chic like you can.' I say smiling

She is wearing a long bohemian styled mint green and pink dress with floral print.

'Thank you, dear, you're not looking too bad yourself.' She replies smiling while pointing at my dress. 'So how is my little niece doing? You two look so serene together I almost hated interrupting you.'

'My little princess was a bit cranky because I had to wake her up so I had to comfort her before I could get her dressed.' I reply before making my way to Ana's changing table.

When I start changing Ana, Martha looks at us contemplatively it is kind of unnerving.

'Martha what is it?'

'Anastasia..' she begins tentatively 'I know Ray thinks I am nuts although he did admit that I was right about you two getting another baby, but I digress…. Anastasia; is really something special Carla, she is a Twin Flame.'

I look up at her and regard her sceptically.

'I know you don't believe in a lot of the things that I believe in, but I just know this to be true. Just like I knew that you would get pregnant with her.'

I sigh there is no denying in that.

'I know she is special she is our little miracle.' I reply

'She is more than that Carla, she is special kind of soul she is…' But before Martha can elaborate Ray walks into the room. Martha knows Ray hates these kinds of talks so she wisely keeps quiet.

'Good afternoon ladies!' he booms before making his way to his daughter

'Hello, my beautiful princess. You look so pretty in your dress, yes you do!' He coos and plants a soft kiss on her forehead, Ana rewards him with a gummy smile.

'You three look beautiful.' He says and places a kiss on my lips.

'And you are late again! Go change or we will be late for our daughters christening.' I say pointedly

'So bossy Mrs. Steele!' he smiles and leaves the room.

'Your suit and tie are on the dress boy!' I yell after him.

'Thanks, honey!'

'Here, I want to give you something for the baptism starts, it's for Ana.' Martha says while handing me a small brown parcel.

'Open it.' she says encouraging me.

I open up the parcel and there is a black jewellery box inside. I open the box and let out a loud gasp. What I find in the small jewellery box is absolutely stunning it's a golden swan medallion inlaid with dozens of small diamonds.

'My God Martha this is beautiful it must have cost a fortune!'

'You like it?' she asks uncertainly

I snort loudly

'Like? I love it!'

Martha smiles a heart-warming smile.

' When I saw it at the little antique shop in Tourrettes-Sur-Loup, you know the village near my home. I knew it was meant for Anastasia.'

'It's a pity she won't be able to wear it for at least 16 years.' I reply smiling

'According to the antiquarian I bought it from it has a twin. See?' She says while pointing at three little hooks on the back of the medallion. 'When you connect them it forms a heart.' Martha swoons. I laugh polyamorous Martha going all monogamic romantic is a sight to behold.

Ray interrupts our moment looking absolutely dapper in his suit.

'Ladies it's time to go.' He says and takes Ana from me.

'You look very handsome darling.' I tell him and he gives me a shy smile.

'By the way Martha, I have been meaning to ask you.' Ray starts while we are walking down stairs.

'Your superpower, for lack of a better word, how does it work exactly?

Martha scoffs loudly.

'Superpower? really Ray?'

He shrugs apologetically. Martha sighs and looks at him with utter distrust.

'Why do you ask?' she finally says.

'Well I bought some Apple stock a few years back and I have no idea what to do with it.' Ray replies

Martha rolls her eyes at him and huffs.

'Sell them.' she says without hesitation.

Ray regards her speculatively.

'Ok.' he acquiescence 'Thanks, Martha.' he says and leaves us to put Ana in her car seat.

Martha looks at me and rolls her eyes.

'Honestly Carla, sometimes I wonder about your husband's sanity. Who the hell invests in fruit? I Did not have to use my so-called superpower to answer that dumb question.'

I smile at her she is probably right like always.

When we arrive at the church my parents, Ray's mother and Shannon and Bob are already there just like the rest of the congregants. Sister Mary-Eustace will bring Norbitt from saint Margaret, he is as much part of the family like everyone else.

I am secretly hoping that Darla and Danny won't be able to make it after all, but I don't get my hopes up. According to Ray, Darla did not want to miss this baptism for the world. I am pretty sure she has something up her sleeve to rain on our parade, she always has when she is not the centre of attention. Shannon almost threw a tantrum at Julie and Martins christening when Darla had the audacity to take centre stage at the dinner table to let everyone know that she and Danny where buying a new bigger house she was drunk out of her skull. I don't know why she has this profound need to always upstage everyone.

As we walk into the Church everyone greets us warmly and are all over my little princess like a rash. Ana does not seem to mind much. I go over to Shannon and Bobs little ones and take little Martin out of the stroller.

'Look how big you are getting!' I exclaim

Bob smiles at me

'It never cease to amaze me how fast they grow.' He says

The church door opens again and Norbitt comes running in like a madman. He is going straight for James who looks startled but amused.

'Hi, Norbitt how have you been.' Ray asks

'Good where Annie?' he asks

'There with Grandma Rose.' Ray answer while points at my mother and Norbitt immediately skips to her.

The door opens again and we are graced by the presence of Danny, Darla and their hellspawn.

'Hello, you all! I hope you guys did not start this party without us!' Her high pitched loud voice and thick southern fake accent annoy me senseless. She walks unsteadily to us and I vaguely wonder if she is drunk.

When I told the family I was pregnant everyone was elated only Darla had to piss on my party, saying that I needed to get rid of Norbitt cause he was a hazard to a little baby. The nerve of that woman! This time however Danny finally showed some courage and told her to mind her own business.

'Welcome everyone.' I respond automatically while she gives me two air kisses. The unmistakable scent of alcohol swirls around her. I am beginning to wonder if she has an drinking problem.

At four o'clock sharp Father O'Shea makes his way to the altar and greets us all before beginning the ceremony with the hymn _Hail to the Lords anointed_. After the hymn ends Ray and I and Ana's godparents Martha, Shannon and Bob are called forward. I hold little Ana while Ray holds James hand.

Father O'Shea looks at us solemnly and starts to speak.

'Welcome Ray , Carla, Martha, Shannon, Bob and little James. We are here today to thank the Lord for this little baby who has given her parents and brother so much joy since her arrival. This child is a gift from God, the source of life, who now wishes to bestow his own life on this little one.' Father O'Shea pauses briefly before he continues with his sermon.

'I shall first anoint little Ana with the oil of catechumens to strengthen her believe in Christ our Lord and her ability to turn away from evil, temptation and sin. ' he says and smears some oil in Ana's neck who undergoes the process stoically. I chuckle she is just like her brother and father not many things seem to bother her.

Father O'Shea speaks again.

'What name have you given this child?'

'Anastasia Rose Steele.' Ray and I answer in unison

' What do you ask of God's Church for Anastasia Rose?'he asks again

' Baptism, Faith and the grace of God.' We both answer. This such an emotional moment I can hardly keep my eyes dry

'You have asked to have your child baptized. In doing so, you are accepting the responsibility of training her in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring her up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God and our neighbor. Do you clearly understand what you are undertaking?' father O'Shea asks again solemnly

'Yes we do.' We both answer

Father O'Shea turns to Martha, Shannon and Bob and asks.

'Are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty as Christian parents?'

'We are.' All three of them answer.

'Anastasia, the Christian community welcomes you with great joy. in its name I claim you for Christ our Savior by the sign of his cross. I now trace the cross on your forehead, and invite your parents and godparents to do the same.' Father O'Shea says before he continues.

'Anastasia Rose Steele I baptize you in the name of the father, son and the holy spirit. Amen.' he says while pouring water over her little head, just like the anointment she undergoes the process without a fuss her clear blue eyes looking at father O'Shea intently.

At the end of the ceremony we light a baptism candle for Ana and say our Lord's prayer. We have arranged for a celebratory lunch at Claytons for all our family and friends. I am feeling elated not even Darla can destroy my good mood although she seems hell bend on trying.

The Caesar salad and garlic bread I ordered tastes delicious and the conversation at the dinner table flows pleasantly.

'So Carla..' Darla begins. 'Doesn't it bother you that there is such a large age difference between James and Anastasia. Seven years is a lot!' she slurs out her words.

'I mean they can hardly play together. I had my children shortly after each other just because of that. I bet little James is quite jealous now that he has to share his parents with a little baby all of a sudden!' That vile witch she knows dam well that Ray and I couldn't have any more children even though we wanted to. Ana by all intends and purposes is a little miracle why she has to rub this in is beyond me.

'James loves his little sister it does not bother him at all.' I snap.

'If you say so..' she says provocatively and I want to slap her.

Before I can reply father O'Shea enters the conversation.

'Actually.' He says his Irish lit hangs heavy in the air.

He takes a bite from his pasta salad and looks at Darla contemplatively. Before he continues.

'Seven is a very beautiful number it symbolizes completeness and perfection both psychical and spiritual. For instance, Adam was created on the 7th day, Sunday the day of God according to the holy scripture. Little Anastasia is perfect and she completed Ray and Carla's little family. I am right Carla?' he asks as he looks at me intently.

I am amazed I didn't even know there was something as number symbolize. But it's to stupefied look on Darla's face that has me doing cartwheels. I thank father O'Shea internally before I answer him.

'Yes, father you most certainly are.' And I mouth a silent thank you to him, he reciprocates with a smile and wink.

The rest of lunch remained very pleasant shortly after our conversation with father O'Shea, Darla got so drunk that she could not even stand on her own two feet Danny had to drag his drunken wife out of Claytons. I felt sorry for their children who all looked very embarrassed at their mother's behaviour and I wondered how often they were subjected to it. I sigh well that is one way to get attention.

 **Medina (Bellevue), November, 22 1990**

 _ **Ray**_

Time is ticking out and we still haven't found any suitable living accommodations in the Seattle area. Our house in Montesano has been sold and if we don't find a place to live in the next month or so we will be homeless. Thus far, though Carla rejected all houses we have visited either she did not like the neighbourhoods, the houses themselves or the schools in the neighbourhoods are not up to her standards. I am beginning to think that she doesn't want to move at all.

A new colleague of mine suggested that we should broaden our search to the Bellevue area, he specifically recommended Medina. I know the area; it is one of the most expensive cities in the greater Seattle area, but with my new salary we are able to afford a house there. So two days ago during my break I went there to take a look. Medina is ideal from a commuting point of few its only 20 minutes from the Blackbird headquarters. When I got there I was pleasantly surprised. The area is surrounded by trees and lakes and there are plenty of playgrounds. When I turned my car around I passed a beautiful small French styled Vila I chuckled Carla would love a house like that.

Just when I was about to accelerate my car I saw a small for sell sign at the gates of the residence. I couldn't believe my luck I pulled over and wrote down the realtors contact info. When I got back to the office I contacted her immediately and I was both surprised and relieved when she told me the house was within our budget.

So now Carla and I are on our way to visit our possible new home. I have high hopes that this villa will please Carla. She can't complain about the schools in the area there are two excellent elementary prep schools that both offer programs for gifted children. I smile when I hear Carla gasp when we pull up on the drive way. I chuckle I knew she would love this house.

'Oh my God Ray this house is beautiful!' she exclaims

I smile at her

'I thought you might like it.' I say still smiling

The realtor Mrs Kelly shows us around. The house has a huge hallway with a spiral staircase. The ceilings are high and decorated with French lilies, and on the floors lies a beautiful French oak light wooden floor. the whole atmosphere of the house is airy, light and fresh. The living room has a huge fireplace and the house even has a small library which I can use as a home office.

But I know that the kitchen and garden are going to sell this house to Carla. And I proven right almost immediately.

' Oh look at this beautiful kitchen!' Carla gushes 'It's so large! We can have nice family dinners in here.' Good she is already planning for the future.

Once we have finished with the kitchen we move outside to the beautifully landscaped garden.

'This garden is amazing and so big! The children can really play around in this. And I can even have a little vegetable garden in here! although I am not so sure about the swimming pool. You know with little Ana running around when she gets older.' Carla says worriedly.

'Don't you worry about that Mrs Steele you can close of the swimming pool with the touch of a button.' Mrs Kelly says while waving her arms around.

Once we finished with the garden Mrs Kelly takes us to see the second floor.

'Mrs and Mr Steele if you fallow me upstairs I will show the bedrooms and bathrooms. This house has three bathrooms all ensuite, and four bedrooms ideal if you have guests coming over.' Mrs Kelly knows how to hold a sells pitch that's for sure.

'I love this house Ray, how much is it on the market for.' Carla asks

'It is within our budget.' I answer cryptically, I know Carla would have a meltdown if she knew what this house costs.

'Don't avoid the question Ray how much?'

I sigh

'Promise you won't get mad ok?'

She looks at me with distrust in her eyes.

'Ok.' She acquiescence

'850.000 dollars I whisper in her ear.'

'What! Ray we can't afford that! Its four times the price of our house in Montesano!' she replies shocked

'Carla honey please, I have spoken to the bank and its well within our budget. You have got to remember that I am making a lot more money now.'

'I don't know Ray it's still a crazy amount of money.'

'Do you like the house?' I ask

'Yes of course I do!'

'Good then we will put in an offer.' I say resolutely without letting Mrs Kelly know who is still in sell mode.

'Mr and Mrs Steele as you know this neighbourhood has its own private security program. If you want you can participate in this program you need to let the neighberhoud council know. You can find the costs for this program in the brochure. Every three months there are neighbourhood meetings hosted by the Medina neighbourhood council, which is preceded over by none other than Carrick Grey!' Mrs Kelly says gushing.

I look at Carla who looks utterly shocked. The Grey's are the closest thing America has to royalty. They are one of the richest, most powerful and influential families in the country. I know that Carla feels intimidated by that, but I am guessing they are just regular folks like the rest of us, only with a slightly bigger bank account.

'I know the Grey's personally they like to be kept updated on who moves into the neighbourhood. Understandably of course giving their social position.' Mrs Kelly gushes on feeling all self important.

'I am sure they do. Mrs Kelly when can we move in if we decided to buy this house?' I say effectively changing the subject.

'Immediately. As you can see the house is empty the previous occupants are retirees that have moved to Florida.'

'Good, then we would like to put in an offer.' I say authoritatively

 **Montesano November, 24, 1990**

 _ **Ray**_

It has been two days since Carla and I put in an offer for the French styled Villa and today the realtor finally came back with great new. Our offer of 810.000 dollars has been accepted. I cannot wait to tell the news to Carla and James. I make my way downstairs to the living room where Carla is making a big puzzle with James and Ana is sleeping peacefully in her bassinet.

'Guess what?' I say smugly

They both look up and regard me quizzically

'Our offer has been accepted we are now the proud owners of a beautiful Villa in Medina!'

'Really? Oh Ray that is wonderful news!' Carla exclaims

James however looks less enthusiastic. ' I don't want to leave my friends behind.' He says and my heart breaks for him. This last year he has been subjected to so many changes and he kept up like a pro. I make a mental note to spend more time with him at the new house he needs it desperately.

'I know it's hard champ, but I promise you, you will make new friends in no time at all. Because you are the coolest and nicest boy in the world.' I say and gently pat his head.

'You think so?' he asks unsure.

'Champ I know so!'

That night in bed I contemplate on how lucky we are. Who would have thought that a poor white trash kid like me would end up a successful engineer with a gorgeous wife and two beautiful children. And soon we will be living in one of the state's most expensive neighbourhoods. Yeah I have been blessed indeed.

 _ **The song Carla sings for Ana is called baby mine and is from Bette Midler.**_


	5. James

**James**

 **My apologies. This chapter comes on a little later than normal, but I had some other obligations that needed my attention first. I did my best to get rid of all the grammar and spelling errors but there might still be some left. Thank you for reading and please review.**

" _Children of the same family, the same blood, with the same first associations and habits, have some means of enjoyment in their power, which no subsequent connections can supply."_

(Jane Austen 1775-1817)

 **Medina/Bellevue December, 21 1990**

 _ **Christian**_

I like to ride my bike, it's a blue cross bike. Uncle Henry gave it to me for my birthday. Uncle Henry is a nice man he always brings me presents when he comes to visit. I ride my bike on the driveway of our mansion and onto the street. Every day I look for my riddles, to see if anyone solved them, but no one ever does. I like to make riddles they are kind of like puzzles and I love puzzles. I write them down on little notes and put them at the houses 2, 3, 5, 7, 11,13. I like these numbers they are very special numbers. You can only find all my riddles if you solve riddle 2 or 13 first, but I don't think anyone has ever found them. I stop in front of number 13 Mr. and Mrs. Beachams place, they are never home so I doubt that they will ever find my riddle. I put this one under a small flower pot at the entrance gate. I lift up the pot there are two notes under it two! Someone found my riddle and solved it! Who could have found it? I was sure no one ever would. I quickly check on numbers 11,7,5,3 they are all solved as well! That leaves only number 2, that one is at the old home of Mr. and Mrs. Harrison they have moved now, mommy says to Florida but I don't care. I get on my bike and quickly drive to number 2.

I put my riddle in a crease in the stone entry gate of the driveway I get off my bike and quickly check it, it's solved as well! That was the hardest one of them! Who has done all of this? I need to make new ones now and spy from my hideout so I can see who found my secret riddles. I hear someone kick a ball and look up.

There is a boy playing with a football on the driveway of the old Harrisons place. He has brown hair that sticks to his face. He kicks the ball again harder this time. It smashes against the wheel of my bike making it fall over with a loud bang. It makes me angry! I want to throw the ball against his stupid face.

'Sorry.' The boy says and picks up his ball.

I stare at him I don't want to say the words to him.

'I am James.' He says and holds out his hand, but I don't take it, this stupid dummy almost broke my bike.

he shrugs and walks back to the driveway.

I stare after him and see a women with long brown hair standing in the front door opening, she looks very pretty.

'James honey! Lunch time.' She says to him

'Coming mom!' he replies before running inside the house without looking back at me.

I climb back on my bike luckily nothing is broken. I am hungry and wonder what our housekeeper Mrs. Redcliff made for lunch this time, and after that I need to make new riddles.

 _ **James**_

'I see you made a new friend already.' My mom says as I make my way into the house. I scoff that boy was rude.

'No,, I just wanted my football back it rolled against his bike. And he wasn't a nice boy.'

'Well, once you start your new school you will make plenty of new friends because you are the Sweetest. Nicest. and Smartest boy ever!' mom says as she hugs me from behind placing kisses all over my face. I don't like it when she does that it makes me feel like a baby and I am seven already!

'Mom stop it!' I exclaim but then she starts tickling me and I can't stop laughing. 'Stop, mom stop!' She stops and walks to the kitchen counter.

' I made you a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, don't forget to drink your glass of milk with it.' She says while looking at me sternly.

I love grilled cheese sandwiches they taste awesome.

' I won't, thanks, mom.'

'I will be joining you in a few minutes I need to get your little sister out of bed.' Mom says before leaving the kitchen. I look around there are still allot of things in boxes, I helped mom unpack some, but there are still a lot left. We moved here five days ago and I really like our new house my new room is so much bigger than my old room. And mom and dad let me pick out a whole new bed and desk and closet and my walls are blue and white with rockets on them. And dad even bought me a new telescope so we can go stargazing together!

I miss my friends, though, but mom says we I get see Aaron and Jeff on New Years day because we are going treasure hunting with grandpa. I love treasure hunts!

I wonder about the rude boy I don't think I want to be friends with him. What was he doing in front of our house? Is he the one who made the riddles? I was so excited when I found them! It felt like treasure hunting.

'How is your sandwich?' mom asks me while she is carrying baby Ana who is crying again. She is crying a lot since we moved here. Mom says that's because she needs to get used to all the new stuff just like me.

'It tastes good.' I say I don't tell mom about the riddles she wouldn't understand it or think that it is dangerous or something.

'Can you hold your sister for a minute I need to warm her bottle and I don't want put her in her rocking chair when she is crying like this.'

'Mom I don't want to hold Ana she spat on me last time!' I reply

'James, honey please be a good big brother for your little sister and hold her for just a few minutes. I don't want her to scream the house down.'

I scoff

'Fine!' Bah I really don't want to hold her, she has spat on me three times and it stinks!

'Just hold her head up honey.'

I sigh 'Sure mom.' Mom places Ana on my lap, she is still screaming I hate it when she screams like this, it hurts my ears. Her face is pink and tears are streaming from her little eyes. I try to calm her, but she only gets madder.

I don't like it when baby Ana is like this and she's been like this since we moved here. I wished that mom would hurry up with her bottle so I can go back to eating my sandwich. Ana's crying slows down and she looks up at me, I am glad she doesn't make such a loud noise anymore, my ears were hurting. And then she does it again! spitting all over me.

'MOM! She spat all over me again!' I never want to hold baby Ana again!

 _ **Medina/Bellevue, 22 December 1990**_

 _ **Grace**_

It's about a month ago since we started the new therapy that Dr. Bartlett subscribed for Christian and I can't say it has been very successful yet. Dr. Bartlett assured me that this was normal, apparently these therapies take time. I dread flying to Carrick's parents and brothers in Connecticut this Christmas with Christian like this. I don't think I can handle their criticism on how I raise my children, especially Christian. I don't understand what has set him back, he was doing so well after we had Mia but now he barely speaks and is so stuck in his own world again and it's really hard to reach him.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Carrick pulls me from my reverie.

I smile at him 'I was just thinking about Christian.' I tell him.

Carrick sighs and looks sad. 'We just have to have faith that it's going to be alright.' He says.

'Believe me darling, I am trying to. The service this morning was beautiful, reverend Bowman really is a talented speaker.' I say effectively changing the subject.

'That he is.' Carrick says while pouring two glasses of cognac and handing one to me.

I take a sip and let the liquid burn my throat, making my belly feel warm.

'I spoke to Rita Kelly last Friday, the new people that bought the Harrisons house apparently moved in last week.' Carrick says while undoing his tie.

'Really, the house has been sold already?' I am surprised.

'Yeah, apparently the couple that bought it really loved it.' he replies

'It is a very lovely house. What kind of people are they? The buyers?'

'According to Rita they are a young couple with two kids a baby and a boy around Christians age. Apparently he is the new chief engineer for Blackbird, I know the Cramers are expanding the company.' Carrick says.

'Maybe I should go by and introduce us, welcome them to the neighborhood.' I muse out loud.

Carrick huffs.

'Why? You see probably see them at the next council meeting. They are participating in the neighbourhood security program. They are bound to have some questions about the program so I doubt that they would miss the next meeting.'

'Because its polite Carrick!' I exclaim. 'I know from experience how exhausting it can be to move with young children. I remember when we moved here, Elliot was upset for days!' Sometimes this man can be so obtuse.

He holds his hand up in mock defeat.

'I still think it's nonsense, but if you feel like you should make a curtsey call, by all means go for it.' He acquiescence.

'Good, I will take the children with me. Are you coming too?'

'No thanks, I have some work to do on the Colson case. I am telling you that case is a mess!' He says while kissing me and then heads out to his office.

I sigh while drinking the last of my cognac and go the wine cellar to pick out a good bottle of wine to give as a welcome present to the new residents of number 2. I wonder if Christian is going to come without much of a fuss, I know that he does not like new social situations. Elliot, however, loves meeting new people. The difference between Elliot and Christian is like night and day.

I head upstairs to collect my boys and baby Mia who is probably awake now. Elliot is playing some games on his game boy when I walk into his room. I swear this boy will have computer eyes if he keeps playing on that thing like he does.

'Elliot, put on your shoes and jacket we are going to make a welcome visit to the new people that moved into the old Harrison house.' He looks up and me and smiles.

'Who moved in there?' he asks genuinely curious

' A young family with a boy Christians age and a baby.´ I reply

´Cool! Maybe he wants to hang out with me and Milton.'

I smile at him he is such sweet natured social butterfly. I make my way to Christians room dreading his response. He will either throw a tantrum or come with me without much of a fight. I gently knock on his bedroom door before calling out his name.

'Christian, darling?' I say and open his bedroom door, he is sitting up against the headboard of his bed reading a book. That's so typicaly Christian always trying to escape reality.

'What are you reading darling?' He looks up from his book and stares at me like he is contemplating something. I am not even sure if he is going to talk to me today thus far he managed two whole sentences.

' _Mr. Popper's Penguins_.' He replies and he lifts the book so I can see the cover. As idiotic as this sounds I am elated that he is willing to share this with me.

'Oh, that sounds nice, what's it about?' I ask, hoping for more interaction

He cocks his head to one side looks at me impassively and sighs. This does not bode well.

'About a family that has a house full of penguins that eat everything.' He finally replies.

'That sound like a fun book darling, maybe you should read it to Mia sometime.'

He looks up at me apprehensively. 'You think she will like it?' he asks a little unsure.

'I know she will darling cause you are the sweetest and nicest brother ever.' I say encouragingly. He regards me skepticaly before he answers.

'Ok I will.' He says resolutely.

That's another thing about Christian once he has made up his mind there is no stopping him. I am hoping his conciliary mode stays a little longer.

'Christian darling, we are going to make a welcome visit to the new people that moved into the old Harrison house. I would like you to put on your shoes and jacket.'

He puts down his book and a myriad of emotions cross his beautiful face. He scowls and then scoffs before putting on his shoes.

'Thank you, darling, I am going to get Mia. Why don't you and Elliot wait for us in the hallway.'

I say. He nods and sullenly leaves his room, I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, this went better the expected I think wryly.

The walk to the old Harrisons residence does not take too long. I like the house it isn't as large as most villa's in the street but has a certain charm to it. Simple, yet elegant, making it one of the more desirable houses in the street. It did not surprise me that it was of the market so quickly. We make our way to the driveway and I ring the doorbell, a beautiful dark haired women with crystal clear blue eyes opens the door. She looks slightly stressed and flustered. She is wearing an apron that's covered with flour and her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, is slightly covered with flour as well. Something tells me that we have caught her at a bad time.

I smile and extent my hand ' Hi I am Grace Trevelyan- Grey. And these are my two sons Elliot and Christian and this little girl is my daughter Mia' I say kindly while pointing at Mia who is sleeping peacefully in her stroller. Her facial expression changes from confusion to shock.

' Carla St. S. Steele. Nice to meet you all.' She stammers and takes my proffered hand. I know full well the impact the Grey name has it bothers me; it creates an unwanted distance between myself and others, it intimidates them. That's why I prefer to use my maiden name Trevelyan at the hospital where I work.

'I see that you are very busy so I won't take much of your time. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood.' I say and offer her the bottle of Chateau Margaux .

'Wow, that's very kind of you.' She says while taking the bottle from me ' Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?' she asks politely.

'No that's alright you seem very busy we don't wish to intrude.' I reply earnestly

'You're not intruding at all, I was baking some apple pies and my son is dying to eat a piece, you are welcome to join us. Makes me feel less gluttonous' She says kindly.

'Apple pie! I love apple pie! Can I have some pleaseee?' Elliot begs.

I look over at Christian and ask him if he wants to stay as well, I am surprised when he immediately agrees.

'Well thank you for you invite Mrs Steele we love to accept.' I say with a smile.

'Please come in and call me Carla, Mrs Steele makes me feel so old.' She replies laughing

'Then call me Grace.' I say as we make our way inside the house.

 _ **Christian**_

Mommy made me come to the old Harrison house, I did not want to. The stupid boy lives there; the one that made my bike fall, I do not want to see him again but I come anyway. I don't want to make mommy sad again. I made new riddles and put them back on the special house numbers, nobody has found them yet. Baby Mia is smiling at me she is lying in her stroller she looks like a little angel. The pretty lady from yesterday opens the door when mommy rings the bell, she is the mommy of the stupid boy. She has apple pie I love apple pie, mommy asks if I want some, I do, but I don't say the words. The house smells nice, of apples and wildflowers just like my secret meadow, it reminds me of my little angel I miss her so much.

The stupid boy is sitting on the ground in the living room he is playing with a model train. The pretty lady says his name is James but I already know that. He has to give us all a hand, he looks at me and holds out his hand I really don't want to take his hand, but I do it anyway. His model train looks very pretty, I love trains Elliot loves them too he starts to play with the stupid boy, together they make the railroad even bigger. I look at them I would like to play with the train too but I don't want to play with them.

The pretty lady comes back with apple pie and lemonade, it tastes yummy. Suddenly I hear a baby just like Mia. She is crying I look at mommy someone needs to help the baby, the baby needs a mommy! The pretty lady gets up and smiles.

'It looks like our little Anastasia is up. I am guessing she is hungry. Excuse me for a moment I am going to get her.' She says.

'Of course, I would love to meet her. How old is she?' my mommy asks.

'Ana is 3 months now.' She says. She sounds happy

'Oh how sweet! Mia is 11 months old . They could play together, when they are older.' My mommy says while holding baby Mia in her arms.

'I am so happy that there are other children around to play with.' The pretty lady says smiling, she excuses herself again and goes upstairs. The baby is now screaming she hurts my ears, but I don't care she needs her mommy fast she might be hurt! My throat and tummy hurt when I think about that.

'Christian, darling what's wrong?'

'The baby mommy, you have to help the baby she is crying hard!' I say

Mommy looks at me funny.

'Christian, darling. The baby is just hungry her mother is getting her now. Don't worry she is perfectly save.' She says and strokes my head. I sigh, I like it when she strokes my head.

The pretty lady comes back in the room she is carrying a little bundle with black hair in her arms I stare at them. My throat stops hurting and I start to feel warm in my chest and tummy. The baby is still crying I want to hold her and make her tears go away.

'Here is little Ana.' The pretty lady says while walking further into the room.

My mommy smiles widely

'Oh let me look at her!' she says while getting up from her seat still holding baby Mia.

'Oh my Carla, she is beautiful!' my mommy says while stroking baby Ana's head. Baby Ana doesn't like that, she is still crying loudly. A beep goes off its loud and hurts my ears, the pretty lady looks pink again.

' Oh that must be my other pie. James can you hold your sister, while I'll get the apple pie out of the oven.' The stupid boy looks angry.

'NO! every time I hold her she spits on me I don't wanna do it anymore.' He says

'James, please, I know it's not nice when she spits but Ana doesn't do that on purpose she is just a baby. Now be a good boy and hold your sister.' The pretty lady says.

But stupid boy refuses. I would love to hold the baby I felt so much better when she came into the room. I want to hold her really close to me and tell that everything will be alright I wouldn't care if she would spit on me.

'NO mom!' stupid boy says again

'I'll hold her.' I say softly mommy looks at me strangely her mouth hangs open, it looks funny. The pretty lady looks at me like she is a little scared.

'I want to hold her.' I say again louder this time, my mommy gasps. The pretty lady looks at my mommy like she wants to ask her a question.

'Christian is great with babies, he holds Mia all the time.' Mommy says quickly.

'Ok…' the pretty lady says a little unsure. She walks over to me holding little Ana in her hands.

'Hold her little head up.' She says softly. Baby Ana still hasn't stopped crying. She gently places Ana on my lap, baby Ana feels warm and soft. A warm feeling is spreading all over me it feels so good, it's the same feeling I had when I was on the meadow with my little angel. Baby Ana's crying becomes less and she looks up at me. A shock rushes through me. Her eyes! Those are my angels eyes I would recognize those eyes anywhere! I gasp loudly. It's her! it's my angel she has found me! I am so happy! I gently stroke her head and start to sing our meadow song.

 _Stars shining bright above you_ _  
_ _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ _  
_ _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_ _  
_ _Dream a little dream of me_

Baby Ana's stops crying completely and gives me a big gummy smile. I feel butterflies in my chest and tummy. and I beam at baby Ana. Mommy looks at me funny her eyes are round and wide and her mouth hangs open. Tears slowly fall from her face. I don't want mommy to be sad I am happy! So very happy I want to say the words again! Everything is going to be alright now! My angel is finally here!

The pretty lady comes back into the room, she has a baby bottle in her hand. She looks surprised when she sees my angel smile at me, I like it when angel smiles at me.

'Well that's the first time she smiled ever since we moved here!' she says

My mommy laughs her tears are gone now but her voice still sounds funny.

'Christian has a way with babies and he seems to love baby Ana.'

'Would you like to give her, her bottle?' she asks

I nod, I don't want to let go of my angel. She hands me the bottle, my angel is hungry she drinks it all. My mommy and the pretty lady are talking.

' What school have you enrolled James in?' my mother asks the pretty lady.

'Weston elementary preparatory school, we heard that's the best school out here.' The lady answers.

That's my school!

'Weston is amazing both Elliot and Christian attend it. In what class have they placed James?' My mommy asks.

'James has been placed in Ms. Fields gifted children's class. He starts after the Christmas holidays.'

That's my class! I don't want him in my class!

'What a coincidence! Christian goes to the same class! He is gifted as well. You hear that Christian? James is going to be in your class, it would be nice if you showed him around.' My mommy says.

I look at James and he looks at me, he shrugs. I don't really want to but mommy says she likes it if I do so I say yes.

'Ok, mommy.' I reply mommy beams at me and kisses my head.

'You are such a sweet boy Christian!' she says, but I know I am not.

I hate it! We have to go home and mommy says I can't take my angel with me. She has to stay with her own mommy and daddy. They don't understand! She is my angel she came for me, and me alone. My mommy says we can go visit the Steele's more often and she said that James was really nice and that we could be friends. I shrug at her I just want to see my angel again.

We walk back home pass the houses with the special numbers I can't see if my riddles have been solved again, I go check up on them tomorrow.

Its dark outside and I have to go to bed but I don't mind I will dream of my little angel again he can't come for me anymore now that she is here. Tomorrow I will go and visit her I feel so very happy! I close my eyes and drift off to sleep tomorrow is going to be another good day.

I wake up and stretch myself its already light outside I look at my car clock its 7:00 AM time to get up and visit angel. I brush my teeth and put on my light brown pants and blue sweater. I like my blue sweater grandma Trevelyan made it just for me. I make my way downstairs into the dining room dad and Elliot are up as well.

'Good morning Christian, sleep well?' dad asks

'Yes.' I say and nod he smiles at me and ruffles my hair

'Good! Would you like to go hiking at Cougar mountain with me and Elliot this afternoon?' dad asks

I love hiking I can always think clearly when I am in the woods.

'Yes.' I tell him

'Don't slow us down Christian I wanna see the whole park.' Lelliot says

I scowl at him I am faster than he is and he knows that.

'I am faster than you!' I tell him.

'I didn't know you could speak more than one word.' He replies smugly.

I want to punch him in the face, I clench my fists close to my side.

'Elliot that's enough!' dad says 'If you don't behave you are not coming with us Elliot, apologize to your little brother.'

'But daad.' Dad looks at Elliot sternly and Elliot sighs and says sorry to me but I just scowl at him.

'Dad can Milton come as well? I know he loves to hike too.' Elliot asks dad.

'Yes, if his parents give him permission.' Dad says.

'Cool I call him!' and Elliot runs off to the phone.

'Make sure he is here by one o'clock, I don't want go too late!' Dad yells after him

'Sure dad!' He yells back.

'What do you want for breakfast Christian?' Mrs Redcliff asks when she walks into the room.

'Pancakes please.' She smiles at me and cleans up dad and Elliot's plates.

'Coming right up!' she says before walking back to the kitchen.

After breakfast I go outside to take my bike for a ride, I am going to check my riddles see if they have been solved again. And after that I will visit my angel again. I ride my bike to number two, all my riddles start at number two the house of my angel, or number thirteen the Beacham house. Then I see him the boy, James he is holding my riddle in his hand! He is writing something down on the paper with my riddle! Did he solve them all? I make my way over to him, he does not see me yet. Then he looks up and sees me.

'Hi Christian.' He softly says

I nod at him and say hello.

'Someone left riddles all throughout the street at the numbers 2, 3, 5, 7, 11 ,13 twice now! Did you know that?' he asks sounding very happy

I look at him for a moment I am not sure if I should tell him that these are my riddles.

'Those are mine. I put them on those numbers.' I say quietly

He looks at me funny

'You made all these riddles?' he acts like he doesn't believe me.

I nod at him.

'The one you are holding now; _For some I go fast for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I_?'

He looks at me and smiles broadly while holding up the piece of paper.

'Time! He says I wrote it down. See?' he gives me the piece of paper and I can't help but smile back at him. Maybe stupid boy isn't that stupid.

'I like puzzles and riddles.' I tell him.

'You do? I do as well I love them, my nana bought me a book full of them!' He replies.

'Have you solved my others yet?' I ask

'Yep go see. It felt like a treasure hunt. I like treasure hunts. Have you ever done one?' he asks

I think about it for a moment and then shake my head. 'No, I don't think I have.'

'Me and my friends from my old school back in Montesano used to do them all the time. We will be doing one on new year's day. If you want you can come with us.' He offers.

A treasure hunt seems fun but I don't like to play with other children, but James seems to be nicer then I thought. Maybe his friends will be as well?

'Sure I would like that.' I softly reply.

We make our way to the other houses and I check on the other riddles he has solved them all again.

'I found your first riddle very clever. It led me to the other ones' He says.

'You did?' I ask surprised

He nods his head before he speaks.

'Yep.. There are six of us on this street we can only divided by one or by ourselves which numbers are we? 2, 3, 5, 7, 11 ,13 they are prime numbers.' He says proudly.

'How long did it take you to figure that one out?' I ask

'Not too long, but I could not solve your riddles all at once mom made me come in for dinner so I had to wait for the next morning to solve the others.' He looks at his watch and sighs.

'I got go soon its almost noon and my mom does not like it when I am late for lunch. But I can come back and hang out with you after lunch if you want to?' he asks

'I can't, I am going hiking with my dad my brother and his friend.' I reply I feel sad for James though.

'Oh, ok that's too bad. I like hiking I used to hike to lake Sylvia with my dad and grampie.' He sounds sad.

'Well, bye then Christian see you around.' He says and starts to leave. Maybe wants to come hiking too?

'James!' I call out and he turns around. 'You want to come too? I mean hiking with us? We are going to cougar mountain.' I say.

A broad smile appears on his face.

'I would love too! If my mom says I can that is. Come lets go ask her!' We walk back to his house and he opens the door. I am excited I will see angel again now.

'Mom!' he yells.

The pretty lady comes out of the living room she is holding a book in her hand.

'James, what have I told you about yelling in the house, I don't want you to wake Ana.' She says before she sees me.

'I am sorry mom.' He says to her.

'Apology accepted.' She says smiling and she gives him a kiss. 'I see you brought a friend! Christian it's so nice to see you again.' She smiles at me.

I nod at her.

'Mom, Christian just asked me if I can come hiking with him, his dad and his brother. Can I pleasee? I am bored playing all by myself!' He says.

'I know baby.' She says before continuing. 'Where are you going to hike with your dad Christian?' she asks me.

'Cougar mountain park ma'am.'

'Oh , that sounds nice! What time are you guys leaving and when will you get back?' she says

'We are leaving at one o'clock. I don't know what time we will be back. Dad usually takes us out for burgers after the hike.' I reply.

'Well that sounds like fun. Does your dad knows that you have invited James?' she asks

'No, I didn't not have the chance to ask him yet, but he wouldn't mind my brother is bringing a friend as well.' She smiles and me and returns her attention to James.

'You can go but only after I have spoken to Christians dad myself.' She says

'Yes!' he exclaims happily.

'Christian, can you give your phone number so I can call your parents?' she asks

'Sure ma'am.' I say and give her our number

'Thank you, Christian why don't you stay for lunch, while I call your parents? I have made Spanish omelettes do you like those? She asks

I beam at her I love Spanish omelettes and it means I get to see my angel soon!

'Yes I like them very much.' I tell her. she smiles again and I follow James to the kitchen. Five minutes later she comes back.

'Your dad was very happy that you brought a friend.' She says surprised and I shrug and finish my omelet it tastes alright. Then I hear her again my angel she is crying I want to hold her so bad. James mom smiles. That would be Ana it's lunch time for her as well.

'Can I give her, her bottle again?' I ask

She looks at me surprised.

'Well it seems that she really like you. So sure.'

James scoffs. 'At least the little lama didn't spit on you!' he says which earns him a stern look from his mother.

I could only hold my angel for a little while this time before we had to leave for our hike. She smiled at me again when I sang her our meadow song. I like it when she smiles it makes me feel good, I promised her that I would visit her every day and I think she liked that. Hiking with James was fun I don't think he is stupid anymore he wants to be my friend. I never had a friend it made me feel good and I said that I wanted to be his friend as well. For the first time I am happy really happy!

 **The song is _Dream a little dream of me_ by Ella Fitzgerald.**


	6. Social distortions

**Social distortions**

 **First my apologies, I was in such a hurry to post this chapter this morning that I uploaded the unedited version by accident. Secondly, after this chapter the story will time jump and shift to Christain's POV.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 _Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge._

Plato (423-347 BC)

 **Bellevue/Medina may, 15 1991**

 _ **Carla**_

Today we are having a quiet day with just our little family and I am glad for it, Ray will be home around six today for the first time in months. The last few months have been difficult for me; Ray is always working and is never home before nine, he barely sees the kids. The promise that he could work from home from time to time is just that, a promise and an empty one at that. When he is home, he spends most of his time in his study or indulging in his new hobby, golf, with the Crammers, Carrick Grey and some other local big shots.

Unlike me, he loves this new lifestyle, he even hired us a housekeeper much to my dismay. Lucinda Cruz comes over every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to clean, launder and iron. She is in her early forties quiet and very efficient just how Ray likes it. When I told him I was perfectly able to clean my own house and launder our clothes, he simply told me that we had money now and everyone here has staff.

I resent living her more and more I miss our simple life is Montesano where nobody cared about your bank balance, the latest fashion or what social event to attend next. I also miss my job, Ana is 8 months now and I would like to do some part-time job within the arts and music field, but Ray does not think it's a good idea, he says I don't need to work. He doesn't understand that I am bored out of my skull with sitting at home twiddling my thumbs. The only meaningful social interaction I have that isn't about the children is when Dana comes to visit or I visit Dana, It's a joy to see Kate and Ana play.

Dana is, of course, is delighted that I live close by now and I must admit that's nice to have a friend around. The children, unlike me, have adapted well James and Christian have been inseparable since they met. Christian just adores Ana he is here every day and always insists on giving her, her bottle or mashed fruits which a earns him a smile from her, it's heartwarming to see.

I sigh heavily and look around the room, it's spotless, there isn't a pillow out of place or a spot on the ground in our home is unnaturally clean for a home with young children. Even Ana's toys are neatly packed up into a crate. Ana is taking her afternoon nap and James is still in school, he won't be home until four and for the first time in my life I have no idea what to do with myself. I click on the TV and absent-mindedly channel surf before finally settling on Oprah, who goes on and on about some new super diet she is trying out.

The phone rings I turn down the volume of the TV and pick it up.

'Hi, honey, it's me.' I hear Ray's voice on the other end of the line and immediately my mood sinks I know exactly why he is calling.

'I am sorry honey, but I am not going to be home by six tonight, unfortunately, one of our projects has run into some problems and it needs to be fixed by tomorrow.'

I sigh.

'You know Ray, the last months something always came up and you're never home before nine. You promised James that you would be home in time to help him built his new model train, and now he will be disappointed again!'

'I know, honey, tell him I am sorry, I will make it up to him this weekend.' He replies apologetically.

I sigh heavily again.

'Yes, that is what you have been saying for weeks now only to go golfing, or working.' I reply sharply.

'Carla can we please not do this now on the phone, we can talk about this when I get home.' He replies irritably.

' Yeah, whatever you say, Ray, have a nice day.' I say and hang up the phone before he can reply I am boiling mad now. I can't even remember the last time I was this mad at anyone.

I hate seeing the disappointment on James face when I have to tell him his father won't be home in time again to help him with his train. He doesn't say much, but I know how much it affects him, he worships his father. This cannot go on I need my husband and the children need their father to be around. I know Ray and I will have a huge blowout about this tonight and I feel a headache coming up just thinking about it.

 _ **Ray**_

I slam the phone down, she hung up on me! I knew she would not be happy that I would work overtime again, but, unfortunately, some of our projects aren't doing as well as they should. I feel incredibly frustrated she knew what this job would entail if I took it. I am not happy about this either, but the reality is that I want the best for my wife and my children I never want them to need or want for anything, I never want them to experience the hunger and poverty I grew up with. This job offers me the security that they never will, the equitation is simple really, the better I perform as the chief engineer of Blackbird the more projects will be finished, the more money I will earn. I just wish Carla would understand this.

I take a look at the file that's on my desk, project Peregrine is giving me headaches and nightmares at the moment. For Blackbirds commercial branch, we are developing a supersonic private jet, but we keep running into problems. Aerodynamically the design is solid, but the development and design of the engine are a different story altogether. I take the file and head to the conference room for the meeting to tackle these problems for the hundredth time.

It's past 21:00 when I finally make my way home, I am dreading the confrontation I am undoubtedly having with Carla tonight. I pull up on our driveway and park my car in front of the garage. The house is dark when I enter I expected Carla on the couch in the living room reading a book waiting for me like always, but I was wrong. This does not bode well and I realize that the upcoming argument is going to be much harder than I initially thought.

I sigh heavily and move a hand through my hair before making my way upstairs the light in our bedroom is on and I enter, but Carla isn't there. I don't want to call her afraid of waking the kids. I make my way to James his room, he is sleeping peacefully the model train self-build kit I promised to build with him is laying on his desk; I feel a pang of guilt wash over me. I walk to his bed and softly kiss his head and wish him goodnight before leaving his room to go to my little princess. The light in Ana's room is on when I enter I see Carla sitting on the swing chair with Ana in her arms, she is softly singing to her and Ana is slowly drifting off to sleep.

The entire scene that is unfolded before me is the epitome of serenity and it pains me to realize that in a few short moments this will all be over and Carla and I will be locked into a heated argument. I softly knock on the bedroom door to make my presence known.

'Hi.' I say tentatively

'Good evening Ray.' She replies coolly and places a now sleeping Ana back in her crib. I walk towards the both of them a place a little kiss on Ana's head before kissing Carla. She sighs and moves away from me.

'I think we need to talk Ray.' She says there is a hard edge to her voice.

'I figured as much.' I reply impassively. We make our way downstairs and walk to the kitchen. Carla puts on the kettle and makes us both a cup of steaming hot tea. She stirs hers and then locks eyes with me and I dread what's to come next.

'Ray I am not happy.' She starts and this revelation does not come as a big surprise.

'Carla I know I have been absent a lot over the last few months, but you knew that would happen if I took this job' I reply sharply.

'Yes, Ray! I knew that! But they also promised that you would be able to work from home from time to time. But that's has yet to happen! We barely see you anymore and when you are home, you are either working of golfing! We can't go on like this I need a husband and the children need their father!' She exclaims

'I need to unwind Carla this job is very stressful, so forgive me for having a hobby! I am sorry that I have been absent, but this job is demanding. This house, James private school, and the brand new car I bought you do not pay themselves.' I reply irritably.

'Ray I don't give a damn about any of the material stuff, I never have. I would have been just as happy or happier in our little house in Montesano and my old car! I don't want stuff Ray I want you. I don't mind that you have a hobby, but we are your family and we should be your number one priority.' She snaps back.

'Why on earth do you think I work so much? It's for you and the kids, I don't want you or the kids ever experience poverty like I did when I was growing up. And this job will make sure you and the kids never will.' I argue passionately.

'Ray I understand where you are coming from, I really do, but I think you are projecting your past demons on us unfairly. We were never poor or in need for anything back in Montesano! We were happy there, I had my job you and you had yours. I cleaned my own house and you did our laundry. Over these last few months I have been so lonely and never felt so useless in my entire life, and this is not just because your absence. I miss my job and felt incredibly left out when you hired a housekeeper without consulting this with me first!'

'Well, we are not in Montesano anymore! We have a new life now and It's high time that you accept this and move on instead of looking back. I am sorry about hiring Mrs Cruz without consolidating you first, but I wanted to surprise you. And we already had a discussion about work weeks ago I am not willing to revisit that one anytime soon.'

'No Ray, we didn't discuss anything you decreed that I stayed home to take care of the kids! You never even listened to my arguments, I want to work part time just like I did in Montesano I want to put my degree to good use and feel like a useful member of society again!' her tone of voice is soft but it has an underlying force to it and I know she not backing down from this.

I sigh in exasperation.

'What are you going to do with the kids when you are working Carla? Have you thought about that? You can't ask your mom to babysit anymore and I'll be dammed if both Ana and James are being left in the care of some stranger.' I say sternly

'As a matter fact Ray I have. I talked with Dana and her nanny is willing and able to take on Ana for a few hours a week. And I plan to work so that I will be home for James when he gets back from school.'

'Well, it seems like you have made up your mind about this already so there isn't much to discuss further.' I am fully aware how petulant I sound.

'Ray I haven't decided anything yet! I just stated that I want to work again and that it is possible. I just want you to be reasonable about this!' she says exasperated.

'You don't have to work Carla!' I say angrily. Carla throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

'I know that Ray! But I WANT to work, why is this so hard for you to understand?'

'I just want you around for the kids!'

'You are such a hypocrite, Ray, you are never around for them, and they need you just as much as they need me! We need to compromise and I don't see why this is so hard for you to understand. Dana works, hell, even Grace Grey works and they certainly don't have to! This is about me as a person and us as a family!'

I know Carla is right, we need to compromise I hate to admit it, but I have been absent for too long and I even understand her need to work. I have been so caught up in my job trying to prove myself to my new bosses and making our lives her as financially comfortable as possible that I lost side of my family's mental wellbeing.

'So where do we go from here?' I ask earnestly

'We need to come up with something that works for the both of us. We are a team Ray and I want us to act like one, we need to make important decisions together. Can we agree that you will put in a greater effort of being home in time for me and the kids? And can you please give some honest taught to me working again, please don't dismiss it immediately.' She pleads.

'I will promise you that I will try my hardest to be home round six every night, but you also need to understand that I am not always be able to do this. I will promise however that on the weekends you and the kids will be my number one priority. And as for you working I am still not thrilled that you are willing to leave Ana with a nanny even if she works for Dana Kavanagh. BUT I also understand your love for the arts and your need to do something with that. If working makes you happy then you have my support I will only ask of you to always put the children first.' I acquiescence.

'Of course Ray, you and the kids will always come first. And thank you Ray for understanding and taking my issues seriously.' She sounds relieved.

'Are you going back to teaching?' I ask her curious about what kind of job she is thinking of doing.

'I don't know yet Ray. I love teaching, but I don't want to work more than 20 hours a week. And teaching positions cost allot more than 20 hours a week. To be honest, I haven't given it much thought about what it is I want to do exactly.' She says in earnest.

'Well its late and you will have plenty of time to figure this out later. Right now I want to take you to bed and make up for my absence.' I say with a lascivious grin.

'Oh my, Mr Steele aren't you a charmer!' Carla responds in mock offense.

I smile widely at her, take her hand and lead her up the stairs towards our bedroom. There is no better sex than make up sex I say lewdly to her, and Carla bursts out in a fit of giggles.

 _ **Carla**_

It's been three months after the blowout with Ray and I must admit that he is a man of his word. Over the last few months he has only been late a handful of times and he even managed to work from home a couple of times. He went fishing with James and Christian last Saturday and he is even planning on teaching James how to fly. Two years ago Ray got his pilot license and has been itching to teach James how to pilot a plane ever since. I look at the clock and gasp crap! It's 13:30 already! I need to hurry up!

Today I have a meeting with the board of Coping Together a foundation that helps drug addicted parents and their children. It's a foundation that was founded by the Greys. So when I told Grace Grey that I was looking for a part time job she told me that Coping Together was looking for an art and music teacher to provide art therapy for both children and adults with a past affected by drugs.

So now I have a meeting with the entire board to introduce myself and learn more about the foundation and what they will be expected of me.

'Moma, moma.' A huge smile appears on my face Ana's Ray is carrying Ana in his arms when I make my way downstairs. Ana is going to be a year next month and she is already babbling her first words. I was so happy when she said momma for the first time that I could stop talking about it.

'Hello, momma's little princess are you going to be a good girl to daddy?' I coo at her which earns me a smile.

'She is always a good girl for daddy.' Ray says proudly. He came home early today, just so that I could make it to my meeting. Although he still isn't keen on a nanny or babysitter for his little girl.

'I mashed some fruits for her I put it in one of my little Tupperware boxes. You can give it to her around two. Also, don't forget to pick up James at three he will probably take Christian with him that boy practically lives her nowadays. ´ I say, smiling

Yeah, Yeah, I won't forget. Now honey go out there and make me proud. I know for sure there isn't a better qualified person for the job, then you.´ he says.

´Aww, thank you honey.´ I say and kiss him on his mouth. I quickly give Ana a kiss goodbye and get in my car.

The small office that houses Coping Together is a New England styled brick building in the center of Bellevue only a short drive from our home. I get out of my car and see that Grace is already here. She is talking amicably to a tall, beautiful and immaculately dressed platinum blond women.

'Carla so glad you could make it! ' She asks while giving me two pecks on my cheeks in greeting.

'Hello Grace, I am very happy to be here.' I reply earnestly

'I would like you to meet Elena Lincoln she is also a member of the Coping Together board.' Grace says while introducing me to the tall blond who regards me dispassionately before proffering her hand.

'Elena Lincoln.' She says coolly.

'Carla Steele.' I reply while accepting her hand.

Well, let's move inside so you can meet the rest of the board. Grace says enthusiastically. The inside of the building has a cozy and homely feel to it. I smile broadly when I see Dana seated at a large conference table, she is talking to a man who I don't know and three other women, one of them, I recognize as Judy Kennedy a tall African-American women with a kind smile, She is James friend Milton's mom. Dana looks up and sees me and immediately excuses herself to greet me with a big hug.'Carla I am so happy to see you!' she exclaims

I smile at her 'Likewise Dana, we should go on a shopping trip soon Ana needs new clothes.' I tell her I know that Dana loves shopping more the life itself.

'Oh, that's the best idea I have heard all week, Carla. Kate could use some new stuff as well.'

'Somehow I doubt that.' I joke, but for she can reply our little tet a tet is interrupted by Grace.

'Carla there are some people I would like you to meet.' She says while taking me by my arm and away from Dana who smirks at us.

'Carla I would like you to meet Walter Mendel, Judy Kennedy, Clarice Mitchell and Victoria Greenberg. They are the other members of the Coping Together board. Although I do believe that you have met Judy already.' she says proudly while I shake their hands. I smile at Judy.

'Carla, so good to see you again, I am so happy to have you onboard.' She says kindly. Last week not only Christian, but Elliot and Milton came over to 'hang out' with James. All I remember was the mess they made in the backyard after they build a 'fortress'. Judy was adamant that Milton help clean it up after they left, leaving me with the rubble.

'Thank you Judy, I am happy to be here.' I reply

'Ok, thank you all for coming, please be seated, so we can start this meeting.' Victoria Greenberg says. She is an elderly lady in her late fifties with gray hair and glasses. She has been introduced as the chairman of the board.

'First, I would like to welcome Carla in our midst who has kindly agreed to help us set up an art therapy program. This is something that we has a foundation have wanted for quite some time now. After being made aware of the benefits, this kind of therapy has for abused people by Mrs Lincoln.' She authoritatively but kindly and I am surprised by her comment, this is the first time I have heard about setting up the program myself.

'Excuse me Victoria.' Elena Lincoln interrupts.

'Yes, Elena?' Victoria responds.

'I was under the impression that I was setting up the art and music therapy program and that Mrs Steele was brought in as merely a teacher.' She says with a haughty tone of voice.

'I am sorry, Elena but after a lengthy discussion with the other board members, we have decided that it would be best that Carla sets up the program. Not because we don't appreciate your offer of doing it, but because Carla has more experience. She set up the arts program at Montesano high and actually studied Arts at Claremont college. Isn't that correct Carla?' Victoria asks me.

I am dumbstruck and lost the ability to speak. I did setup the arts program at Montesano high, but that was allot of work. I simply don't have the time to do that again, I have two young children!

'Uhmm.. yeah.. yes I did.' I stammer out. 'But that was when I only had one child, I have two children now and Ana is going to be one next month. I simply don't have the time to setup the entire program.' I reply back still flabbergasted.

'I find it odd that I wasn't informed about this decision it was my idea originally to setup the art therapy program in the first place!' Elena exclaims irritably.

'Yes, we are sorry about that Elena, we just did not get around to it. We do of course appreciate all your hard work. That's why we think it would be prudent if you assist Carla with it. That way you will take some of the workload of her.' Victoria says, smiling broadly Cleary enamored with her own idea, Elena however looks like she has swallowed a nasty bug.

'I am really thankful for this wonderful opportunity, and really appreciate your confidence in me, but if Mrs Lincoln is so invested in this program she should take charge.' I say feeling unsure.

'Nonsense, my dear! You are the best women for the job. And we do realize we are asking al lot from you, that's why you are allowed to hire one additional person to help you with this project this will reduce your workload enough to be around your kids when you need to. However, you will lead this project and you have the final say in all the decisions with the board's approval of course.' Victoria says confidently.

'In that case I am very happy to accept.' I say smiling

'Good then that's is settled welcome on onboard Carla!' Victoria says proudly.

 _ **Elena**_

I am fuming with anger when I leave the Coping together board meeting. That miserable cunt waltzes in and takes my pet project away from me right under my nose. But she is not the only one to blame, I know who is behind this! Those bitches Kavanagh, Kennedy and Greenberg never wanted me in evolved with the foundation to begin with. I can see it in their eyes, the disapproving looks and the gossiping behind my back at every social event I attend.

I know what they think of me a spoiled, rich and brainless little princess that didn't even finish high school to marry some older rich gentleman. Oh yes, they are all 'educated' women, Greenberg and Kennedy can't stop pointing out how their families are all self-made millionaires yet they wisely shut up about Grace and that Kavanagh bitch, presumably because they did go to college.

I sigh and floor the gas on my Mercedes and a tear escapes my eye. I was looking forward to this project, it was my way out of the house, a distraction from my miserable existence. And a chance to have my talents recognized. Linc has been becoming increasingly more controlling, demanding to know my every move, every minute of the day. He knows about all the gossip and he keeps reminding me not to make a fool out of him within our social circle. The bruises of that incident are still visible on my body. I pull up on the driveway of our home and make my way insight.

'There you are it took you long enough.' Linc barks at me.

It's the same every time I get back he eyes me suspiciously and takes a sip of his whisky.

'I am sorry I am late, Linc but, they found it necessary to take my project from and give it to someone who had 'studied arts.' I say snidely

'Well, you can't blame them really, now can you Elena? I warned you about these women, but you wouldn't listen. So consider this a lesson learned, which reminds me, I want you in the playroom in fifteen minutes. There are some other transgressions you committed that need to be.. Rectified.' He smirks and leaves the room.

I don't mind the sex with him, Linc is a phenomenal fuck I just hate being out of control during sex and he always needs to dominate and humiliate me. I thought that I was escaping a life of abuse by marrying him, but I was only partially right. My mother and stepfather were experts in conducting mental torture and I was their preferred victim. I can still vividly remember the first night that my stepfather came into my bedroom, I just celebrated my fourteenth birthday. He told me how he would 'teach' me attract and please a rich man just like my mother did. Sometimes I can still smell his foul body odor and liquor stenched breath on me, I remember how my mother came into my room and saw what he did me. She did nothing to stop him and told me it was my own fault, after all I seduced him with my short skirts and promiscuous behavior. She said that if I would just behave like a proper lady like I was taught during my debutante lessons he would stop and everything would be alright again. I stopped wearing skirts and avoided him at all cost, but it never stopped. Every time I conjure up this memory I still feel nauseous.

That's why it's not him I hate the most, it's my mother who not only knew, but watched him abuse me and condoned what he did to me! At 16 I finally had enough and ran away, she told everybody that within our tight-knit elite social circle that I was furthering my education at a boarding school in Switzerland, while in reality I was working as a stripper in a strip club in Vegas.

That's where I met Linc he was much older, but kind to me, he thought me everything about sex and life in general. We share the same views on life and the so-called social elite. He knows what my mother and stepfather did to me; he said that I should take it as a lesson, it did not kill me it made me stronger and he was right. I remember when my mother found out that I was marrying the rich Linc Lincoln of Lincoln timber.

The night before my wedding to Linc she came to visit me, she told me I was doing the right thing by marrying Linc because an education was wasted on me. She told me I was just like my pyramided scheming father, dumb, and greedy. And those attributes would be an asset in a marriage with a rich guy like Linc.

These women of Washington's social elite see me in exactly the same way my mother saw me, the pretty but dumb rich trophy wife with no wit or talent. I am tired of it, tired of being out of control and tired of being humiliated and ignored. It's time I take matters into my own hands and show these 'educated' bitches that this dumb trophy wife is not to be messed around with. Let's see how they like a piece of their own medicine. They are so proud of their happy families, always bragging about their wonderful husbands and children. Well, I know it's all bullshit a facade for the outside world.

My own mother was an expert in building facades portraying us as the perfect family to the outside while her fat fuck of a husband was abusing me. I bet Linc's entire estate that similar things are happening within their families. And my first order of business is to find out what dirty little secrets these bitches are hiding. Starting with head bitch Victoria Greenberg and after her all the others will follow suit including that Steele bitch. But the coup de grace? I will save that for that two faced, backstabbing, lying bitch Grace Grey. Only two days ago, she guaranteed me that I would get to lead my brainchild even though she already knew by then, that they were going to give it to that Steele woman. In a way, she is just like my mother a woman full of hollow words and empty promises. I won't do anything rash marriage with Linc has taught me two things; plan and control before you execute your punishment. And that's is exactly what I am going to do.

I will bide my time revenge after all, is a dish best served cold; and when the time comes, my revenge will be ice cold.


	7. Christian

**Christian**

 _ **This chapter is MA rated because of the language and violence that occurs in it. I would like to thank Liz WindInMyHair for beta reading this chapter, and greatly improving my work it's much appreciated.**_

 _ **Also my vacation has officially ended this week, so I have less time to write updates will be slower. But do not worry this story will be finished.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**_

 _Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash._

(Louis Aragon 1897-1939)

 **Bellevue/Medina May 11, 1996**

God! I feel so frustrated. I am running around my room like a headless chicken all stressed out. I can't find my damn hiking boots and we are leaving in 30 minutes and I didn't even pack my fishing gear yet! I am pretty sure that Mia has moved my boots in an attempt to be funny. I scowl and curse under my breath. "Spoiled rotten little…."

"Christian come on bro! We are leaving in 15 minutes. Ray, James and Ana are already here!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Ana is here? I thought she hated fishing?"

"Yes she is, I don't know why though I thought this was a guys trip." Elliot grumbles he doesn't sound happy. I, on the other hand, am elated that she is joining us. Maybe I can teach her how to fly fish.

"Jeez Christian, what are you doing anyway? It looks like a bomb went off here." Elliot asks, surprised by the mess in my ever so tidy room.

"Can't find my damn hiking boots. I am betting Mia took 'em." I say, feeling increasingly annoyed.

He laughs and walks to my closet.

"Are they brown with gray by any chance?" He asks.

"Yes! Why?''

"Because they are here right under your nose in your closet you little prick. So instead of blaming Mia just take better care of your crap." He says scowling.

"Elliot Andrew Grey! Language!" Mom says while coming into my room.

"Sorry mom." Elliot says contritely

"Christian darling, are you almost done packing? You guys are leaving in 5 minutes." She says.

"Yes mom. I have everything now I am coming down right now." I reply

"Good, because I think Ray and your dad are anxious to leave. Oh, and Elliot! Put on another shirt. This one is full of dirty stains. You look like a hobo." Mom scoffs before leaving my room.

Elliot sighs exasperated. "Yes mom." He replies before he leaves my room.

I take my backpack and shoes and make my way downstairs. I cannot help but grin widely when I see Ana and Mia sitting on the couch furiously whispering to each other.

"Hi little monsters," I say and kiss both Ana and Mia on their temples. Ana smiles at me and Mia scoffs, sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature Mia." I tell her.

She huffs. "I am only seven, Christian." She snaps and I grin at her.

"Hi Christian." Ana says, still smiling brightly at me, making me feel like I'm 10 feet tall.

"So, Ana I heard that you couldn't get enough of hanging out with us cool guys. Joining us on the fishing trip?" I ask her, James huffing behind me.

"Ha! Ana and fishing? She feels sorry for every fish we catch, cause she is a little baby!" James says teasingly.

"I am not a baby!' She snaps, "I just feel bad for the fish, the hook hurts their little mouths."

"So why are you joining us then?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I'm not, I am staying over at my aunt Shannon, uncle Bob and my cousins Julie and Martin. We are going to the fair on Saturday." She says and her smile returns back on her face, making little dimples on her cheeks.

My mood plummets. I hoped that she would stay with us. I like it when she is around me even though Ana can be a real pain at times. Of course she notices it immediately. She always does. She takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly and gives me her special smile again to make me feel better. It works.

"Hey Christian." Milton says when he sees me.

"Hi Mud, how are you?" I ask him.

I like Milton. He's a cool guy. When he was in junior high, he got picked on by Jordan Claver and Michael Summers because he is half black and half white. They keep calling him mutant and mongrel boy. So Milton adopted the nickname Mud because mud is just like him, mixed and strong. It can hold whole buildings together. He said that the names Jordan and Micheal used for him stopped hurting when he harnessed them and turned them into his own personal shield. I admire him for that. He's smart and does not take crap from anyone.

"Just fine Chrissie boy, how are you?"

"Good, thanks." I reply.

"Elliot and I are having a little competition. You and James care to join us?" he asks.

"What kind of competition?" James asks curiously.

"Who can catch the most fish before Sunday afternoon. The winner gets two tickets to next Mariners game, while the loser pays for those tickets." He says. letting the challenge hang in the air.

'"I'm game." James says.

"I am too." I smirk at him. I never back away from a challenge.

"Good! Be ready to get your ass beaten, you little dicks." Elliot smirks, earning him a reprimand from mom. Again.

"Children, let's get going! I want to set up camp around Lake Sylvia before four o'clock." My dad says. We make our way outside and I put my stuff in the back of the minivan Ray has rented.

"Wanna sit next to me and James, Ana? We can play War if you want?" I ask her.

"Sure! I love War. Ready to lose yet again, James?" she asks proudly.

"That's because you always cheat." he grumbles.

"I do not!"

"Do too!" he replies and starts to tickle her, making her laugh uncontrollably. I wish I could join but I can't. I don't like to be touched. Only Ana can touch me, James can't, and I am afraid he will do it by accident.

"Kids! Stop messing around and get in the car." My dad says.

"Yeah, brats, stop messing about." Elliot chimes in, doing a perfect imitation of my father, which earns him _the_ look from dad.

Within 5 minutes Ana, James Elliot, Milton and I are all sitting in the back of the minivan. My dad and Ray are sitting in the front with Ray driving the car. It feels weird that they're good friends just like me and James, but it makes me happy as well. The ride goes smoothly and I beat both Ana and James twice with War. Elliot and Milton didn't join in. They were whispering to each other the entire ride, stealing sneaky glances at us. I wonder what they are up to now.

Two weeks ago they both got grounded because they got caught duct taping Mrs and Mr Lincoln's driveway. Mom and Mrs Kennedy were furious because Mrs Lincoln came over and complained up a storm. As additional punishment they had to run errands for Mrs Lincoln as well.

Halfway to Montesano we stop at a small roadside diner for lunch. I like going to lunch with dad and Ray. They let us order anything we want. Mom never lets us do that. We take a seat at a window table so we can watch the cars drive by.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ana says.

"Ok Ana, I walk with you and wait outside while I call your mother." Ray tells her.

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea Ray. Grace would like to hear from me as well. She always worries. Boys, you can order anything from the menu. Just don't tell your mothers." Dad says while giving us a wink.

"Cool, thanks Carrick!" Milton says. With dad, Ray and Ana gone, the mood at the table changes. Both Elliot and Milton look very serious all of a sudden. Elliot scratches his throat and Milton shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's going on with you two?" James asks quizzically.

Elliot sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair.

"James and Christian, swear that you won't tell this to anyone, especially not to the parents. It's really important that you two swear that you won't ever tell." Elliot says, sounding desperate.

I am really curious as to what they have to say. What the hell is so important that we can't tell mom and dad?

"Swear on our brotherhood oath!" Milton says dramatically, and I roll my eyes. Sometimes Milton and Ellliot are so childish, even though they are two years older than James and I.

"Fine!" James says irritably. "On my honour; I will never ever rat out my brothers and keep all our dealings secret. My allegiance and loyalty lay with my brothers only. This I swear before God and my brothers." James says and rolls his eyes. We haven't used our brotherhood oath in ages.

"Good," he says sounding relieved.

"Now spill the beans already." I say impatiently.

"Elena Lincoln is a pervert and a freak. Stay the hell away from her."

"What do you mean 'pervert and freak?'" I asks curiously.

"You know that we had to run errands for that bitch as punishment for our practical joke right?" Elliot says.

"Yeah, we remember." James replies.

"Well I went over there two weeks ago and Milton hadn't arrived yet. So she invites me in and asks if I want some lemonade. So I said yes, and it took her a really long time to get back, so I made my way into her living room. When I get there I see that there is porn playing on her TV. It felt really awkward, and when she finally came back she was all dressed in leather and had a riding crop in her hand. She told me that I didn't have permission to sit down on her chairs and that I was a bad boy that need to be taught some manners. Then she hit me with the stupid crop and grabbed my dick!" Elliot yells whispers at us.

He looks pale and sick. I feel a weird feeling in my chest. It makes me sad seeing Elliot like this. I swallow auditable.

"What the fuck! What did you do?" James exclaims.

"Damn it James, keep your voice down!" He says irritated.

"I slapped her right back of course and told her to get her paws of me. She looked at me, shocked, and muttered some stupid apology and told me if I ever told anyone, she would tell everyone that it was me and Milton that burned down her shed last year. She has proof apparently. We are visible on her security camera!'

'Wait, what?' I ask both confused and shocked. 'I thought that was an accident? At least that's what she told mom.'

'No it wasn't it was me and Elliot. It was an accident… Elliot and I doused a tennis ball with gasoline, lit it on fire and then tossed it around in her garden at night for fun you know? It accidently hit her shed and before we knew the thing was on fire.' Milton says.

'Don't think we ever run so fast in our entire life!' Elliot says embarrassed

'Guys this is really fucked up. Milton has she done this to you too?'

' She tried to kiss me once… and I let her do it. I didn't really want to but I didn't know what to do, I felt so confused. I really thought she was hot. ' Milton says embarrassed.

'Jeez Milton, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that she was a freak.' James says.

'Jesus, Elliot! This is so fucking, fucked up! Elliot you need to tell mom!' I say.

'Hell no Christian, I am not telling mom she will freak!' Elliot says but before we can continue our conversation Ana and Ray make it back to our table, the look on Ana's face is a sour one, and it makes me wonder what happened.

'There has been a change of plans. Ana is coming with us on our little trip, Julie and Martin both have chicken pox. Even though they are not contagious anymore Carla does not want Ana around them.' Ray says while gently patting Ana on the back who looks very frustrated.

'But daddy I want to go home now I don't want to go fishing. ' Ana whines.

Ray sighs

'Ana we are halfway to Montesano I am not turning around to drop you off at home, that's an extra hour traveling and it isnt fair towards the boys.' He says enunciating every word slowly.

'But I want to go home to play with Mia and Kate. I hate fishing! Why does mom always have to overreacted?' she continues her whining and Ray takes a deep breath.

'Ana your mom and I love you very much and don't want you to get sick. You just need to make the best out of a bad situation, now stop complaining and start thinking about what you want to order.' He says with a stern finality and Ana scoffs and scolds at him before crossing her arms petulantly.

'Christian and James since you two have the biggest tent Ana will stay with you guys.' My dad says, and Elliot and Milton breathe a sigh of relieve, James, like always doesn't seem to care all that much.

I understand, most guys wouldn't want a little kid like Ana on their fishing trip let alone crashing in their tent but I don't mind, l sleep much better when Ana is around anyway. When she has sleepovers with Mia they always creep into my room at night when everyone is asleep and demand that I tell them scary stories even though they can't handle these kinds of stories. Afterwards they are always too scared to go back to their own room and kick me out of my bed so they can sleep on it. Mom told them to stop but it was hopeless so she bought an extra mattress so I don't have to sleep on the ground anymore when they pop into my room.

'Good afternoon everyone can I take your orders please?' The waitress asks while looking around our table smiling, she is wearing thick glasses and has curly blond hair and a rimpeld face. She looks old.

'I want a coke and the steak, eggs and fries please.' I tell her. Dad and Ray take the same and so do Milton, James and Elliot. Ana however, wants only a cheeseburger and a glass of orange juice.

The waitress brings our food after 15 minutes and we all dig in.

'Ana stop stealing my fries, if you wanted fries so badly you should have ordered them.' James says sounding annoyed.

'I just wanted to taste a few.' Ana says dejected. I hate it when she is sad.

'Here Ana, you can have some of mine.' I say and put some fries on her plate.

'Thank you Christian.' She says gratefully and gives me a smile, and I grin back at her, while James rolls his eyes at us.

'That was very kind of you Christian, but I shall order some extra fries, so no one leaves this place hungry.' Ray's says kindly and gives us a wink. I like Ray he is a good guy.

After our lunch we all get back into the minivan and drive to our campsite at lake Sylvia. Once we arrive there we start setting up our tents and fishing gear. I have a large blue four person tent, while Elliot, Milton and my dad and Ray all have a one person tent.

'How about we take a hike in the woods before we start fishing?' My dad asks.

'Sure!' I reply happily but one look at Ana tells me she is not amused.

'Come on Angel, if you get tired I will carry you.' I joke at her.

'I can walk myself thank you very much.' She answers petulantly.

It's nice being outdoors we are walking for an hour now and Ana isn't complaining at all. I know Mia would have given up by now and demanded that we head back , but not Ana. We are playing a game I see something that you don't see and it's very entertaining. Ana won three times already and It surprises me how perceptive she is. Suddenly she is stopping at a three near a creek.

'What's the matter Ana getting tired?' Elliot teases.

'Sssh, I hear something.' She says softly which earns her a few eye rolls.

'What's the matter Ana?' Ray asks.

'I hear a cat meowing, it sounds sad.' She replies softly.

'It's probably a wild cat Ana don't worry about it.' My dad says

'I think it's in pain.' She says.

'Come on Annie, wild cats can take care of themselves no need to fret.' Ray says and everyone starts walking again. I look back to see if Ana is following I am stunned for a moment, familiar feelings coil up inside me and my scalp prickles, hot white anger curses through me. Ana has ran to the creek and is swimming towards something in the water. _It's not safe swimming in that creek! I need to keep her safe!_

'Dammed Ana!' both me and James yell out and run after her. Dad, Ray, Milton and Elliot turn back to see what is happening.

'Anastasia Rose Steele have you lost your mind? Get out of the water immediately! Or you will be grounded till Christmas!' Ray's voice booms through the woods but I hardly hear him I need to get to Ana.

Ana doesn't listen and keeps swimming towards a nylon bag that's floating in the water. Me and James jump in and swim after her I am boiling mad, I want to slap some sense into her. I swallow hard and try fight the panic that has risen inside of me. How could she endanger herself like this for a stupid bag? It doesn't take long to reach her and I grab one of her arms tightly, and pull her to me. _She is safe now._

'Damn you Ana! Have you lost your mind? You could have drowned.' I yell at her I don't think I have ever been so mad at her. briefly images of Ana drowning enter my mind and the thoughts alone makes my chest constrict painfully, I feel sick really sick.

'I can swim just fine.' She snaps at me the nerve of her!

'Well little genius, there is an undercurrent in this creek that could have dragged you under. Grandpa told us that ages ago, but like always you didn't listen!' James barks at her.

Ana's sighs exasperated.

'But I didn't, I am just fine, let go of my arm Christian you are hurting me.' She scolds at me I ignore her and pull her closer to me.

'Hell no! I am taking you back to shore.' I say through gritted teeth.

Suddenly we hear soft meowing coming from the bag and James grabs and opens it. He gasps loudly and he looks shaken. I tighten my grip around Ana's waist

and swim towards him.

'Let me go Christian!' Ana yells but I ignore her when she is trying to squirm out of my grasp I hold her tighter, she is not going anywhere. When we get to James and look into the bag Ana begins to sob small tears are falling from her beautiful eyes and I feel my rage expand it makes me want to hurt someone really hurt someone. In the bag there are four little kittens and two of them appear to be dead. Some asshole must have dumped the poor kittens here and it makes me feel both sad and infuriated. How can someone do this to these poor animals?

'Let's swim back to shore so we can get these little kittens warm and dry.' James says.

Once we are on dry land Ray really lays it down on Ana making her cry even louder I hate it when she cries, but she shouldn't have gone off like that, not even for the little kittens. If she told us about the bag in the water we would have helped her.

'Ana don't you ever run off like that! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You should be thankful your mother is not here!' He rages and Ana flinches.

'I am sorry daddy, but I just knew I heard it right, and when I saw the bag I knew that they were in there.' Ana says between sobs.

'You should have told us instead of running of by yourself, there is no excuse Ana!' Ray bellows.

'But I did! I told you guys I heard something and you all said it was a wild cat.' Ana says defensively.

Ray sighs exasperated and rubs his chin.

'No you said you heard something you didn't say anything about a bag full of cats.' Ray says harshly.

Ana huffs and scoffs.

'You guys didn't even try to help.' She says sadly.

'We would have if you told us!' Ray says exasperated 'Just promise me you won't ever do it again!'

'I promise dad.' Ana finally says sounding defeated.

'Good, now let's see what we can do about these little cats.' Ray says.

Elliot and I take out the two kittens that are still alive while James , Milton and Dad are digging a hole using a little sanitary spade they carried in their backpacks. The kitten I pick up is a black one with piercing green eyes while the one Elliot is carrying is white with green eyes. The poor things are wet and shaking I take out my sweater and wrap mine in it and Elliot does the same before handing his to Ana.

'Here Ana you saved her you can hold her for a while.' He says kindly.

'What about the other kittens?' Ana asks

'I am sorry Ana they didn't make it.' My dad says sincerely, causing Ana to cry again louder this time. Before I can make my way over to her James is already there holding her close and letting her cry in his chest, I watch them and feel useless and powerless I wish I could make this all better but I can't. I hate this feeling so much, it makes me feel so small and helpless, like when I was much younger and he hurt me and her. No I don't want to think about that! I can't!

'Let's bury these kittens so we can go back to the campsite. You all desperately need a change of clothes before you get sick.' Ray says.

We quickly make our way back to the campsite and all the way Ana is begging Ray to keep the kittens.

'I want to keep one too Ana! The one I am holding.' I tell her, I have really grown attached to him.

'I think they should stick together they already lost their brother and sister.' Ana says.

'Ana I don't think we can convince your mom to take in two stray cats.' Ray says and Ana looks sullen.

'Tell you what, we can't camp with these kittens so when we get back to the campsite you all change clothes and we drive to Montesano to find a vet to check these kittens out. After they got a clean bill of health, we can call your mothers and ask them.' Dad says.

'Sounds fine too me.' I say and Ana nods in agreement.

It doesn't take long for us to change clothes and within minutes we are all loaded back in the car leaving our side abandoned again.

'So how are guys naming the cats?' Milton asks.

'Oliver.' I say immediately he reminds me of Oliver Twist from Charles Dickens, the homeless boy caught in a life of crime that ultimately found a loving home, I really love that story, in a lot of ways I am just like Oliver.

'Christian he isn't just your cat! I think Mia and I should have a say in naming him as well.' Elliot whines.

'How do you know it's a boy anyway?' James asks and Elliot snorts loudly before he answers.

' Because our cat has huge balls hanging under his tail you can't miss that!'

'Elliot Andrew Grey! Watch your mouth.' Dad booms through the car.

'What? Its true?' Elliot says in defence and we all laugh accept dad who keeps calling out on his crudeness.

'Well Oliver is a cool name Elliot, besides Ana found them so she should get a say who gets the other one.' I say

'But I want to keep them both.' Ana says.

Ray sighs exasperated.

'Ana you should be thankful if your mom gives you permission to keep the one you're holding now. You know how she feels about pets.' Ray says sternly

Ana scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes. Carla is a bit overbearing when it comes to Ana she is always afraid that Ana gets sick.

'How are you going to name yours anyway Ana?' I ask to change the subject.

She smiles at me and says 'Matilda.'

'As in Roald Dahls Matilda?' I ask

'Of course! It's very fitting don't you think?' she asks and I nod in agreement.

'Kids I think you are getting ahead of yourselves your mother's still can say no.' Ray

says trying to manage our expectations.

We get out of the car before a small building where the vet is located and make our way into the building. A friendly receptionist tells us that the Dr. would be right out and we can take a seat in the waiting area. It's a small room with posters of various animals hanging on the walls.

Oliver is wiggling in my arms trying to get out, while Matilda is curiously looking around the room. After a minute the Vet comes in she is an elderly looking women with red hair that has streaks of gray in it.

'Mr Grey, Mr Steele you can come in now.' She says kindly. My dad and Ray usher Ana and I into the examination room, while James, Elliot and Mud stay in the waiting room.

'Now let's take a look at what you two kids brought in.' The vet says and I pace Oliver on the examination table. Ana on the other hand refuses to let go of Matilda.

'Ana, let the doc take a look at your kitten please.' Ray says softly.

'She is cold and scared. I am afraid she will get hurt.' Ana replies.

The vet gives Ana a small smile.

'Don't worry sweetheart I promise I won't hurt your kitten. I just want to see if she is healthy.' The vet says kindly and Ana finally hands Matilda over to the vet to examine.

'Where did you kids get these kittens?' The vet asks curiously and Ana tells her how she found the kittens floating in a nylon back on a creek. The vet shakes her head and looks forlorn.

'That its quite a tell, and it makes me very sad that people would do that to defenceless animals.' The vet says and we all nod in agreement.

'Fortunately these kittens are in good health albeit a bit dehydrated, I want to keep them here for observation for a day and give them some extra fluid.' She says.

'That is fine with us, we are camping round lake Sylvia and little cats aren't really camping material. We would like to collect them Sunday afternoon before we head home.' My dad says. And I look at him surprised shouldn't we asks mom and Carla first?

'That's is quite alright.' The vet replies.

After Ray pays the vet bill we make our way to a phone booth near a small store so dad and Ray can call mom and Carla.

'Ana do not tell your mother you went into the creek without supervision to get those cats out. Your mother will have a heart attack! And my balls' Ray whispers that last part under his breath. I snicker at his statement and picture Carla's face hearing that kind of news. Oh boy, should she would go ballistic and never let Ana out of the house again!

Ana scoffs.

'Like I would ever tell mom that.' She replies.

I make the first call to mom and Elliot joins in.

'Hi mom, it's me Christian.'

'Hi Christian darling? Are you alright? Why are you calling? Please don't tell me you ventured out on your own and got lost.'

'No, No mom none of that. I am calling you to ask you something…. Ana well Ana and I we found four abandoned kittens and unfortunately two were dead, but we could save two, and we brought them to the Vet with dad and Ray. And that says we can keep one if you are alright with it.' I say in one breath.

'Mom please, please can we keep him. He is very cute and well behaved and Christian named him already.' Elliot yells through the speaker.

'Ok boys calm down, you two make my ears hurt. Is the cat healthy? And checked for rabies?' Mom asks.

'Yes and the Vet said they were fine she even inoculated them.' I reply.

'Well pets will teach you two some responsibility and I love animals. I used to have a cat named Ginger she was the cutest thing. Anyway I say yes under the condition that you two clean his litter box and feed him every day. Can we agree on that boys?'

'Yes mom we will!' we both say.

'Well good then that's settled now hand me your father I would like to speak to him.' Mom says

'Sure mom thanks mom we love you.' Elliot says and I hand over the phone to dad.

After 5 minutes dad gets of the phone and hands it to Ray who dials Carla.

'Boys lets go into the shop and get some burgers and hotdogs for tonight.' Dad says.

I sigh I preferred to stay with Ana I want to know if she can keep Matilda as well. I am not sure Carla will approve Ana and James previously weren't allowed to have pets she is afraid that they will get allergies or something, or so James told me.

'Dad can I stay with Ana and James I really want to know if Ana can keep Matilda.' I ask him.

' Yeah, sure Christian. But stay with Ray and don't go wandering of.' He says before he leaves with Elliot and Mud. I scoff like I would run of.

'Hi honey.' I hear Ray say

'Yes, yes everything is fine. Yes I took the bottle of vitamins. Yes, Ana has her thermo socks, don't worry she won't get cold feet at night. James brought his new hiking boots with him. No they aren't too tight. Look honey we are calling you for a reason. The kids want to ask you something I will hand you over to Ana now.' Ray says.

'Hi mommy. Yes mom I am fine. James and I would like to ask you something. I found

two abandoned kittens they were all alone and two of the little siblings had died already. Christian took one but James and I really want to keep the other one can we please?'

'But we don't have any allergies! I know.. the vet said they are healthy… Dad says we can. Yes you can speak to James. Yes mom, I love you too.' Ana says impatiently.

'Hi mom, I know. I like the kitten, Ana named her Matilda, mom please? No, no, I swear you don't have to do a thing! We will clean up the litter box together. Mom please?

We really want to keep her otherwise she will be all alone. Really? we can? YES! Thank you mom we love you! Yes, you can speak to dad again. See you on Sunday love you mom bye.' James says.

James has the biggest grin on his face and Ana practically jumps into his arms. 'Woo we can keep her!' she exclaims.

Back at the campsite we have a quick dinner of grilled burgers and hotdogs, after dinner we start our fishing competition and I am anxious to win, no way in hell I will be paying for Mariners tickets.

Most fish in this lake are rainbow trouts and grandpa Trevelyan thought me some neat tricks on how to catch them. I am pretty sure Elliot doesn't know them and I smile to myself. Trout's love night crawlers and I bought some just for this trip, I am also using a special spinning lure Grandpa Theo give it to me. There is no way anyone is beating me at this game.

'What are you doing?' Ana asks when she sees me putting one of the night crawlers on the hook.

'Putting bait on a hook?' I reply sarcastically.

'You can't do that to the worms it hurts them!' she says appalled.

I hear James sigh loudly.

'Seriously, Ana how else do you think we catch the fish? You don't cry when a bird eats a worm now do you? It's just how nature works.' he says irritated.

'Well I don't like it! Fishing is not a very nice thing to do, it hurts both the fish and the worms.' She states with such conviction. Her face looks all serious and stern shining with righteous indignation it makes me laugh out loud and I shake my head.

James rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air in annoyance.

'I will remind you of this little speech next time you're enjoying your fish fingers.' He responds pointedly making Ana scoff.

'I am going to read my book.' She says still sounding vexed.

'Have fun!' I tell her and she huffs.

I throw out my fishing rod and wait for the first bite.

'Holy cow Ray that is one big monster! That thing must be at least 40 pounds! ' I hear my dad yell and see Mud and Elliot racing towards Ray and I snicker. Those two douches are always distracted so fast, they will never win this way.

I am very pleased with myself, after just two hours fishing I already caught five fish while Mud and Elliot did not caught anything yet. James on the other hand has caught three fish as well. It's beginning to get dark and the mosquito's are getting plentiful and annoying.

Dad has made a huge campfire in the middle of our campsite and he and Ray are talking to each other while Ana, is curled up on Ray's chest. She looks tired.

'I bought some marsh mellows you two pricks want some.' Mud asks.

'Sure.' both James and I reply while we go sit around the fire.

'Ana want a marshmallow?' Mud asks

'Yes, thank you Milton.' She says while giving him a shy smile.

Ray made us all a cup of tea and we are chatting away by the fire.

'So how many fish did you two catch?' I ask Mud and Elliot.

'Nothing yet, but we are just getting started.' Elliot answers smugly.

'I caught 5 and James caught 3, Mariners here we come!' I reply equally smug.

'Boys why do you always have to turn everything into a competition?' Dad asks.

'Because it's fun uncle Carrick.' James replies and dad shakes his head in mock exasperation.

'Boys fishing is all about relaxing and contemplating on life, the universe and mankind. It's not about how many fish you can catch.' Ray says pointedly while raising his brows.

'Maybe it is for old guys.' Elliot interjects making us all laugh.

'Oh, the foolishness of youth.' Ray replies dramatically.

'Well its 23:00, boys it's time for bed.' Dad says while looking at his watch 'So you can all get up bright and shiny tomorrow morning.'

'Come on Annie let's get you tucked in' Ray says while carrying Ana to our tent.

I go and brush my teeth and make my way to my airbed and sleeping bag. James is already snoring. How the hell can anyone fall asleep so fast? Ana however is still awake.

'Christian, please tell me a story?' she asks

'Ana, it's late go to sleep.' I grumble.

'Please? I can't sleep.'

I roll my eyes at her.

'Fine! What kind of story do you want to hear?' I ask her.

She giggles.

'Something scary!' she exclaims

'No Ana, I am not gonna tell you a scary story you can't handle scary stories.'

'I can! Please?' she tries again.

'No! I won't tell you a scary story pick something else.' She shrugs her shoulders.

'You think of something. But it has to be something adventures and exciting' She demands. I laugh at her. 'bossy little princess.' I tease and start telling her Jules Verne _Twenty thousand leagues under the sea_. I always love that story I like Captain Nemo he is a brilliant but tortured hero.

When I look at Ana I see that she is fast asleep I smile that went faster than I thought , maybe she doesn't like the story? I always like to watch her sleep. She looks like a little angel so peaceful, serene and pure. Her long lashes flutter a little and her mouth is slightly agape displaying her teeth. I smile she recently lost her first front baby tooth causing a gap in the front. She was so excited when she told me the tooth fairy came and she got a whole dollar for her baby tooth, It still makes me smile.

I don't know how long I watched her and when I fell asleep, but when I wake up its still dark and Ana and James are nowhere to be found. Where did they go? I hear a piercing bone chilling scream coming from outside the tent. I feel panic rising in my chest and the familiar darkness stirs in my body. I have a hard time breathing, it feels like someone is choking me. _Safe, Ana is not save, I need to keep her safe!_

I scramble out of the tent and run to the edge of our campsite where a flashlight is shining. Ray and dad have made it out of the tent as well and Ray is carrying his rifle with him it's the same one he uses for hunting, I didn't even know he brought it with him. The panic in my chest expands I would die if anything happened to Ana, she is so young, so sweet and innocent. _Unlike me_.

'Christian, where are James and Ana?' Dad asks sternly.

'I don't know. I woke up and they weren't in the tent.' I reply panicked

'Christian go back to your tent and wait there.' dad says authoritatively

'No I am staying here I want to know what happened.' I staying right here and I am not backing down on this. Milton and Elliot stick their sleepy heads out of their tents and stumble to their feet.

'What's all the commotion about?' Elliot yawns sleepily and looks at Ray who is running towards the edge of the campsite. I breathe a sigh of relieve when I see Ana and James walking out of the wooded area. James looks furious and Ana looks demure and subdued. I feel the panic in my chest subside.

'What the hell happened!' Ray says worriedly.

James scoffs 'Princess here needed to pee in the middle of the night , so she woke me up cause she was scared to go alone. It took her forever to find a place to pee and then screamed her lungs out when she saw a spider. Waking everyone!' James barks out irate.

'Good Lord Annie! You give me a heart attack, not to mention you woke up everyone in a two miles radius of the camp. All for a damn spider!' Ray says is disbelieve.

'I am sorry daddy but it was big and hairy and it looked at me funny.' Ana whines.

'Ana, that spider was probably more scared of you then you of him. Don't you ever do that again!' Ray says sternly.

'I won't daddy. I am sorry.' Ana says contritely.

'Alright pumpkin now go back to sleep. Do you want me to tuck you in again?' Ray asks.

'Yes daddy.' Ana says subdued, making James scoff the look on his face has turned into incredulous.

'She can burn down a forest and murder everyone in it and she still gets to be cuddled and pampered by daddy.' he mutters quietly under his breath making me smile. I am pretty sure Mia would have done the same and dad would have reacted exactly like Ray. After 30 minutes all is quiet again and Ana is sleeping, looking more angelic than ever.

The next morning I wake up with a jolt and look at my watch geez it after 8 I look around and see that Ana and James are already up.

'Come on Christian, let's get going Mud and Elliot have been fishing for well over two hours now.' James says

'Why didn't you wake me up earlier?' I ask him

'Because I am only up for half an hour. I blame Ana and her shenanigans.' He says and Ana huffs before sticking her tongue out at him.

We have a quick breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs head back to our fishing spots. During lunch time I am 20 fish while James is stuck at 18 Mud and Elliot have both caught 16 fish.

We banter back and forward over it and I am pretty sure that Elliot and Mud will never win, they are using the wrong lure and baits,I snicker.

They rest of the day goes by in a flash and before we know it it's bedtime again. Ray warns Ana not to cause bug drama again, and we head off to bed. Like usual Ana demands a story again this time it's James that tells her a story about a hungry caterpillar lulling her to sleep easily. I watch her sleep again her soft slow and even breathes make me feel peaceful and calm.

'Christian? You asleep yet?' James whispers.

'No, what's up?'

'Mom finally allowed me to have kickbox lessons.'

'Wow really she did?' I ask in disbelief I know Carla hates any form of violence she didn't even allow James to have a water pistol. Which I thought was funny since she does allow him to go hunting. Ray even bought him a Remington Model 798 hunting rifle. I would have liked to have my own rifle as well for when we are go hunting but mom won't me let me have one. She hates guns just like Carla so I have to keep borrowing one from grandpa Theo.

'Yep, Dad told her it was good for me, and that she shouldn't worry about everything we do.'

I grin

'Now we can go together.' I say.

'Yep, do you know what school you will be going upcoming September? I want to go to the same school as you.' He says.

'Don't know yet, its either Ashford of Seattle prep. But I am leaning towards Ashford.' I reply

'I liked Ashford better as well. More extracurricular activities, I was thinking of joining there fencing team , suppose to be the best in the country.' He says

'Fencing? Never thought about doing something like fencing but it sounds like allot of fun, perhaps I should sign up as well. I was aiming for the rowing team though.'

'We can probably do both. They schedule time into our rosters for at least 3 extracurricular activities ' James replies.

' That is really neat, did not know that.' I say in surprise.

'I am really hoping my parents would agree on Ashford though, cause Seattle prep has a slightly better rep. James says and I understand where he is coming from.

'I think my mom and dad would prefer Seattle prep as well since Elliot goes there. Anyway going to sleep now night James.'

'Night, Christian.'

I turn around and watch Ana sleep again before I close my eyes. That night I dreamed of a sunny meadow covered with wildflowers and apple trees and a dancing little angel.

I cannot believe how fast the weekend has flown by. Its Sunday afternoon and I am close to winning the fishing contest although Mud, Elliot and James are close behind me. But they only have an half an hour to catch up with me and I don't think that's going to happen, since they need to catch at least 3 fish in 30 minutes. I am already making plans who I will bring to the Mariners game with me. James or Elliot? Mmm, maybe dad or uncle Henry he is coming over for my birthday in three weeks.

'Whooo!' I hear Elliot yell. ' another one! 26 now!'

'SHIT!' I exclaim loudly. He is closing in on me, can't have that.

'Celebrating too soon little bro?' Elliot teases.

'Shut up Lelliot.' I tease back.

'Boys language, you know how your mother feels about cuss words.' Dad says.

'Sorry dad.' We both say contritely.

'It's two o'clock now dad, I want go home now. I want to show Matilda to mom.' Ana whines petulantly.

I am surprised how well Ana managed this fishing trip give or take a few slip ups. I know she hated every minute of it but she wasn't a pain in the ass much. Mia would have whined and whined until we would have left early, but Ana just sat down and read her books quietly.

'Yes pumpkin we will be packing in a minute.' Ray tells her, making Ana run towards the tent to collect her stuff. It makes me smile.

'Boys it's time to pack up. You little competition has officially ended.' My dad says.

'Then I won! Hand over the tickets losers.' I yell earning me a stern glare from dad.

'Ok, who caught the least fish?' Mud asks.

'I caught 29.' James says

'I have 27.' Milton says

'26.' Elliot grumbles.

'Then you lost! Pay up Lelliot!' I can't stop gloating at him.

'Who are you going to take to the Mariners game with you?' Mud asks.

'Me of course since I am his best friend.' James replies and Elliot rolls his eyes.

'That's because you are his only friend! No one likes to hang around with an uptight little prick.' Elliot teases.

'Fuck off Elliot.' I reply irritated I hate it when he says that.

'So touchy little bro.' He continues.

'Just shut up and get me my tickets, and you can rule yourself out, you are not coming with me.' I grunt.

'Whatever little bro.' He grins and starts packing his stuff.

 **Bellevue/Medina June 8, 1996**

Its Saturday afternoon just after lunch time and the streets are filled with playing kids. I pay little attention to them and make my way to my secret lookout post located in a wooded area in the park, no one ever comes I wait until I can make my move. I have been planning this for weeks. The incident happened shortly after our fishing trip and I am still reeling from it. I am watching his every move from the shadows. Everything is set to go that bastard will be sorry for ever hurting Ana, and this time there is no one the interfer when I beat the shit out of him.

He always comes here every Saturday to prey on the on the young and weak he is too much of a coward to harass kids his own age. They all told me to let it go, saying that he got his punishment and he isnt worth the hassle.

But it's not enough! NO ONE hurts Ana, besides if he really learned his lesson from the punishment he was given, he wouldn't have harassed Mia last week nor would he be here right now harassing the little ones again. No, this fucker only understands one thing and one thing alone and he will be getting it in spades today.

Predictable, he is so predictable. After beating up a 9 year old for fun I guess, he makes his way to the small wooded path leading to the old and ruined forest cabin to smoke his cheap camel cigarettes. I hate the smell of them, they remind me of him the monster that burned me I scoff, he is a monster and a bully and I hate bullies.

I silently follow him and I laugh inwardly he doesn't even notice me, dumb ass. I watch

as he sits his fat ass down on one of the wooden logs near the water, his fat belly protrudes over his pants I snort, he looks like a pig. He looks up when he hears me.

'Oh look who it's Christian the freak. Don't you have some little girls to chase after?' He taunts. I look at him impassively and clench my fists.

He chuckles, amused by his own comment.

'What is it freak? Cat got your tongue? You know, I heard a rumour that you chase after that little bitch because you are unable to get it up for chicks your own age. Is it true you threw a hissy fit when Mary Webster tried to touch you?' He smirks making his broad pimpled face look even uglier.

I still don't respond I cock my head a little and stare at him coldly. I feel my blood boiling. I want to hurt him, really hurt him. The darkness is stirring in my chest but this time its a heady welcome feeling.

'Not only a freak but a mute as well. You know it was quite funny when I kicked that mongo's ass and the little bitch tried to help him. She cried like a baby when I kicked and beat them both. It was fun to see that mongo bleed, who knew that freaks bled red too. But you knew that already don't you freak?' He chuckles stomping out his cigarette while blowing smoke in my face.

He continues taunting me but I barely hear him anymore it feels like I am under water. All I see is red. I don't even notice when my right fist hits his face, he staggers and cries out in pain a swift round house kick fallows, it hits him hard and he falls to the ground. The look on his face is priceless it's a combination of shock, fear and pain. It feels good watching him suffer.

He tries to get his fat ass up but I am too fast I kick him again and again and again I faintly hear something crack, he's laying hunched over now. I jump on him and start pounding on his face again and again and again. I can't stop, I don't want to stop, I feel strong and powerful. He stops moving and there is blood everywhere.

Slowly my senses return, the heady feeling is subsiding and I stop pounding his ugly face.

My breath is ragged and I am gasping for air, he still isn't moving. I get of him and wipe my face. My knuckles are red but the wrist wraps have done their job. My shirt, trousers and shoes are a bloody mess as well, that's to be expected. I make my way over to the water and wash my face take of the wrist wraps before washing my hands. I open my small backpack and take out a clean shirt, trousers and shoes. I shall dispose of the dirty clothes, shoes and wraps later and tuck them in my backpack. I don't want my mother to worry.

I walk back to the pig he still hasn't moved and I briefly wonder if he is dead.

'You are a coward and a bully remember this beating well because if I see or hear that you picked on someone smaller again I WILL KILL you.' I hiss in his ear and hear him grunt and moan, filthy pig.

'Now if you excuse me I have a Mariners game to attend to.' I say smugly

I give him one last hard kick before changing my shoes, when I leave I am feeling very satisfied with myself. Job well done I smirk to myself and make my way over to James and Ana.

Elliot proved the be a fair loser and I didn't expecting anything less from him, Elliot may be a prick sometimes but he is a good guy. I decided to take James with me to the game, he is after all my best friend. Ray went with us and bought us hotdogs and soda The game was amazing and the Mariners won from the Chicago White Sox with 2 -7. After the game was over Ray arranged a meet and greet with the players, he went to high school with Tim Davis one of the pitchers. They signed my cap and James baseball. After that he took us out for burgers and French fries before dropping me off. I make my way inside and Elliot practically jumps me.

'Chris! Someone beat the living shit out of Jordan Claver. Mud told me that it was so bad they had to call paramedics, he is in the hospital now.' He says sensationally.

'Well that fucker deserved everything he got.' I reply coldly

'True, but he was seriously roughed up, like beaten to a pulp.' Elliot is practically jumping and I roll my eyes at him.

'Well maybe this taught him a lesson about bullying. Look Elliot I just got back from the game which by the way was awesome; and I feel all warm and sweaty so I am going to take a shower. I will speak to you later.' I am in no mood to discuss Jordan's predicament with anyone.

'Ok see ya later little bro.' he says before heading into the kitchen to look for something to eat again.

When I get to my room and walk into my closet I smile when I see Oliver sleeping in one of the shoeboxes. I gently stroke his head making him purr softly. I am pretty sure he is hiding in here to avoid mom and Mia's over amorous assaults. They both can't get enough of him the entire house is littered with his toys and mom keeps feeding him cat candy he is getting fat.

I take out some clean PJ's strip naked and head to my shower. The warm water is caressing my body cleansing all of today's filth. There is only one more thing left to do. I need to get rid of the offending bag with clothes. It must never be found but I can't risk throwing it into a random garbage container. No I need to make a 100% sure it gets destroyed and suddenly inspiration hits me, yeah that will do nicely indeed.


	8. Power play

**Power Play**

" _Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent than the one derived from fear of punishment."_

(Mahatma Gandhi 1869-1948)

 **I normally never do this, but I would like to give a shout out to two wonderful stories on this site that are extremely well written and have a solid and interesting plot. One is called _Sleep state_ by that _Fangirl author_ and the other is called to _Amend a wrong_ by _lady molten._ Please check them out!**

 **This chapter is M rated due to language.**

 **Also welcome all new followers a 100 now, I am speechless! Thank you all for your support! Enjoy reading and please take 10 seconds to review!**

Detective Kendrick sighed, annoyed at the mass of paperwork he had to sign off on for today. It was a mountain of work that never seemed to shrink. 18 years now, he has been doing this job and his marriage has suffered for it. The long work hours and measly pay have been a source of contempt in the relationship with his wife for as long as he could remember. She often asked him to quit and find a better paying job in the private security sector, but he never yielded to her demands. Sure, private security guards made at least triple the amount of money he made, but it had never tempted him. The simple truth was that he hated the idea of working for some pompous, self-important rich bastard. He figured that being a police detective at least made him contributed to society in a meaningful way. Besides, the pension was solid and even though the pay could use some improvements he still was able to put his three kids through college.

'Kendrick! A word.' His superior, captain van Buren growled gruffly.

'Certainly, sir.' He replied cocking one eyebrow up while silently wondering why he was summoned into his captain's office. Van Buren sat down on his large brown leather seat and motioned to the seat opposite of his desk for Kendrick to sit down on. Van Buren scratched his chin contemplatively before opening his desk drawer to pull out a Manila file, two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

'A drink Kendrick?' he inquired

'Thank you, sir.' Kendrick replied gratefully. A drink was something he could most definitely us at the moment.

'Good man.' Van Buren said, smiling ruefully before pouring two glasses of scotch.

'We have a situation'. He said while pointing at the Manila file on his desk like it was something dirty. 'And I selected you to solve this situation swiftly quietly and efficiently.' Van Buren said pointedly.

Kendricks curiosity peeked. 'What's the situation about sir?' He asked in a professional manner.

Van Buren grabbed the Manila file and threw it to Kendrick.' Read this.' he said before taking another sip of his drink. The amber liquid left a pleasant burn in his is throat. Kendrick opened the file and was greeted with a slew of horrific pictures, yet he remained stoic. Someone really did a number on this kid, two cracked ribs, a dislocated jaw, broken nose, a concussion and a fractured eye socket. The boy looked like he had been in a car crash. Kendrick continued reading the file and suddenly he realized why his captain requested a speedy and quiet solution to this case.

'Grey?' he asked curiously, but still professional and his captain nodded in confirmation.

'Yes, the Claver boy accused Carrick Grey's son. But I do not buy his story there is no evidence nor are there any witnesses that collaborate his story.'

Kendrick frowned, his boss quick dismissal of the Grey boy's involvement irked him. 'With all due respect sir, the Claver boy did not do this to himself.' He replied while pointing at the pictures.

His boss scoffed, drained his glass and poured himself another round. 'The Claver kid is a notorious bully and has a record for vandalizing public property, there are a number of suspects that could have done this to him.' Van Buren said dismissively.

'That may very well be true, sir, but he is only accusing the Grey boy.' Kendrick said pointedly. His boss scowled and took a deep breath and Kendrick knew he was reigning in his ever present temper.

'I do not need to remind you that the Grey's are a pillar of our community and the biggest contributors to the Seattle police dependant trust. Make the necessary inquiries and then close this case!' Capitan van Buren 's tone of voice was arctic, but his underlying message was clear. Realization dawned on detective Kendrick, and the hidden request aggravated him. This subtle but clear order went against everything he valued as a human being and the very oath he swore when he joined the police force. This wasn't fair this wasn't justice!

'What if my inquiries, confirm Mr Claver's accusations.' Kendrick asked coldly, unable to hide his displeasure with the entire situation. Captain van Buren looked up at him, rage marred the contours of his face.

'The Grey boy is innocent!' He snarled loudly, making Kendricks' ears ring. Van Buren was an autocrat who did not like to be challenged by his subordinates and Kendrick knew that further discussion with his boss was pointless.

'If you say so, sir.' Kendrick replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Van Buren scowled before waving his hand.

'Dismissed.' he growled.

 **Bellevue/Medina, June, 15 1996**

 _ **Christian**_

It's finally Friday afternoon and I am glad for it. This whole week has been incredibly dull. James and I finished all our school work last week and the extra assignments our teacher give us to keep us busy till summer vacation starts are so easy a three-year-old could make them. I scoff gifted class my ass, luckily I don't have to endure this stupid school for much longer upcoming September I start my first year in high school.

I make my way outside the school building. Like always James is waiting for me.

'Henry picking you up today again?' He asks quizzically.

'Yeah, he is taking me sailing this afternoon.'

Uncle Henry is dad's younger brother and he is the coolest guy I know. He owns his own tech company and lives in Boston. Unlike my dad's older brother uncle Edward, Henry never once missed my birthday every year he stays over for a couple of days and takes us out to do all kinds of fun stuff. Yesterday after school he took me, James, Elliot and Mud laser gaming and we had a blast.

'Cool! I wish I could go as well.' James says wistfully.

'Why don't you?'

'I have violin lessons today at the Coping together therapy centre.' He says while rolling his eyes.

I chuckle.

'Your mom is giving you lessons herself now?' I ask genuinely surprised

'Yes.' he huffs 'And she is giving Ana her harp lessons too.'

'Why? I thought you liked Mr Morton?'

'I did, but Ana didn't. She said he acted weird around my mom.' He says and shrugs. A car honks and we both look towards the road.

'My mom's here.' He sighs and walks towards the road.

'We still on for tomorrow?' I yell after him. He smiles and cocks his eyebrows.

'Boathouse cider? Of course!' He exclaims and I watch him disappear into Carla's silver Jeep who waves at me briefly before driving off.

I open my backpack and take out my science book and an apple. I love apples they are my favourite fruit. I take a bite and skim through the pages of the book halting at Ampère's circuital law and begin to read.

'Christian Grey?' I look up, a tall oldish man with discerning brown eyes and a balding head is standing in front of me. He is wearing an ill-fitted cheap brown suit and a mismatched multicoloured tie. Grandma Grey would most definitely disapprove of his dress style. I lift my eyebrow up at him.

'Yes, who wants to know.' I reply smugly.

'I am police detective Kendrick with the Bellevue police department and I would like to ask you some questions.' He replies seemingly un-phased.

I regard him sceptically the only policemen I know are commissionaires Colton and Henricks, my dad friends and they are certainly better dressed than this guy.

'Anyone can claim to be a police detective, I would like to see some ID please.' I reply impassively.

He looks annoyed for a moment before taking out his badge and shows it to me.

'Satisfied?' he asks

'Yep. What do you want to ask me?' I have a slight inkling as to why he wants to speak with me but I remain calm, there is no evidence I made sure of that.

'Do you know a Jordan Claver?' He asks while quietly asserting me. I remain calm.

'Yes, everybody in our neighbourhood does, what has he done this time?' I ask and I see that his interest peaks.

'It is not what he has done this time, it is what someone has done to him.' he briefly pauses before continuing. 'I take it you don't like him then?' He asks while looking directly into my eyes he is trying to intimidate me, but I hold his gaze.

'Nobody likes him.' I simply state.

Detective Kendrick opens his mouth to ask me another question, but he is interrupted by a loud and low rumble of a car engine. I almost jump from excitement uncle Henry has arrived in a brand new fire engine red Lamborghini diablo Roadster. 'Holy fuck!' I exclaim.

Uncle Henry grins and takes off his sunglasses his bright green eyes are shining with mirth and his tousled burnished red hair is highlighted by the sunlight. He is wearing gray slacks and a white Ralph Lauren polo he always reminds me of James Bond; good looking, cool, calm and collected, something to aspire to.

'You kiss your mother with that mouth Christian?' He asks while ruffling my hair making it just as messy as his.

I grin widely. 'You bought a new car?'

'Yep. I wanted something a little bit more sportive.' Uncle Henry says grinning.

'You sold the Jaguar?' I ask curiously.

Uncle Henry shakes his head 'No, it's in the garage I just wanted second cooler car for when I am visiting Washington.'

'This car is awesome! How fast does it go?'

'60 miles an hour in under 4 seconds and a top speed of 202 miles an hour. We can test that later.' Uncle Henry says and winks at me before shifting his attention to detective Kendrick who looks sour.

'And you might be?' He looks at detective Kendrick while raising an eyebrow expectedly.

'I am detective Kendrick with the Bellevue police department.' Kendrick answers gruffly.

'Tell me, detective Kendrick, why are you talking to my 13-year-old nephew without his parents or legal representation present?' Uncle Henry asks smoothly, but his tone of voice is cold.

Detective Kendrick looks uncomfortable for a moment but regains his confident stance quickly again.

'I am just making some general inquiries.' Kendrick answers omitting everything we just talked about.

'What kind of general inquiries?' Uncle Henry probes coolly while starring Kendrick down who looks increasingly more intimidated.

'Nothing special, just wanted to know if he saw or heard something about a violent incident that occurred with one of the neighbourhood kids last week.' Kendrick says sullenly.

The look on uncle Henry's face becomes harsh and dark.

'Christian, why don't check out the car while I talk to the good detective here for a moment.' He says while giving me the car keys.

'Wow! Ok.' I reply slightly awed and I make my way to the car. I open the door and sit down on the driver seat. This car has got the be one of the most awesome machines ever. However, the distraction the car provides proves to be a short one.

I look over to where uncle Henry and detective Kendrick are talking, and Kendrick is looking paler by the minute. He appears to be stammering, uncle Henry, on the other hand, looks bigger and taller. His broad shoulders are straight and rigid and his face looks stern and unyielding. After a minute, he nods at Kendricks and strides towards the car.

Uncle Henry really floors the Diablo it's accelerating extremely fast and it is a real adrenaline rush we are having a blast. Uncle Henry is a cool person to be around with he never judges and I feel like I can relax around him.

We make it to the harbour in less than 15 minutes and I am a bit disappointed that the ride is already over. Uncle Henry owns tree boats a 120 foot motor yacht named Serendipity that is harboured in Boston. And a 70 foot Yawl that's named Fortitude that's harboured near my grandparents summer house in the Hamptons, and this 50 foot white schooner with white sails, named Perseverance that's harboured here in Seattle, It looks amazing. The galley is made of beautiful mahogany wood and houses a small kitchen and a sitting area it also has one bedroom and one bathroom. It has become somewhat of a tradition to go on to the water whenever we visit him or he comes to visit us, he and dad thought me and Elliot how to sail.

'Christian we need to rig her first before we can leave. Why don't you lift the head sail, while I do the main sail.' uncle Henry says.

'Sure thing uncle Henry.' I reply happily.

Serendipity is easily rigged and soon we are out on the open water of the Puget sound. It's so calm and peaceful on the water. I can let my mind wander free. Uncle Henry throws me a can of soda and takes a sip of his beer. He looks at me some unnamed emotion is crossing his face, it's almost like he is in pain. He runs his fingers through his hair and sits down on one of the benches and motions to me to do the same.

'Christian, is there something you want to tell me? I know that Detective Kendrick had a very specific reason to ask you those questions. Don't worry I will keep it between us.' He says tentatively and I immediately know what he is aiming add.

I am unsure what to do, do I tell him the truth? Or give him some cock and bull story? Henry never judged me before nor has he ever betrayed my trust or lied to me he has always been very straightforward. I decide that honesty is the best policy, in this case, he has earned that much. I nervously run my fingers through my hair and take in a deep breath.

'I beat him up.' I simply state. Uncle Henry remains his cool self and it's hard to see what he is thinking.

'Beat up who?' he asks

'Jordan Claver, thats why Kendrick wanted to talk with me.'

'Any particular reason why? ' He finally asks.

'Because he is a bully and thief. He hurt Ana, you know, my best friend James younger sister and her foster brother who has down syndrome. I told him not to ever touch her. He also harassed Mia and countless other kids. I don't regret doing it, he deserved everything he got.' I reply

Uncle Henry sits back on the bench and stares over the water contemplatively for a moment.

´Did anyone see you do it?' He asks the tone of his voice is grave.

'No, it happened near the abandoned ranger's cabin in the park. No one ever comes there, it was just him and me.' I reply.

'Good. It's just his word against yours that is good.'

He is quiet for a moment and the looks at my hands.

'Christian show me you hands.' He says and I comply.

'You beat him up badly yet your knuckles are not bruised, this is good news. How did you manage avoid that anyway?' He asks genuinely curious.

'I wore my kick box wrist wraps.' I reply and for a moment there is a hint of pride in his eyes.

'Clever boy.' He says and ruffles my hair.

' Christian listen to me what I am about to say to you is very important.' His facial expression has changed and is serious and stern now.

'If detective Kendrick tries to talk to you again ignore him and come to me or Carrick immediately do you understand?'

'Yes, uncle Henry.' I say and nod.

'Good, incidentally do not tell Grace. It will only make her worry.' He says still sounding stern.

'I wasn't planning on telling mom.' I snort and he chuckles.

'Good lad. Don't worry about this Christian this will blow offer before you know it, I will make sure of that. Remember that I always have your back, I will never let you fall.'' Uncle Henry says and the same unnamed emotion he had previously crossed his face briefly again.

He stands up from the bench and starts walking towards the galley suddenly turns around.

'Christian why don't you stir us back to the marina? I will be back in a flash just need to make some important calls.' He says.

I can't explain it, but uncle Henry's words made me feel secure somehow he always manages to do that. I remember when I younger and get into trouble and at family get-together's uncle Henry was always the one to bail me out. I think that is part of the reason why I trust him he has not let me down thus far.

When we get back on shore we eat something at a local restaurant before going back home. Uncle Henry does not mention de incident with detective Kendrick again and I am glad for it.

 **Medina/Bellevue June 16, 1996**

I always like it when summer comes, the days get longer and the whole world seems more vibrant and lively. I take a deep breath and take in my surroundings while walking towards the boathouse. The sun is slowly setting over the water and the sky has burst out into a spectacular hue of colours. It is a breathtaking sight to behold, but it does nothing to curb the pit in my stomach.

I make my way into the boathouse and run up the stairs two flights at the time, Elliot, Mud and James are already waiting. It has become somewhat of a tradition now, every Saturday around eight in the evening we hang out up in the attic of the boathouse to play pool, poker or another game and secretly drink home-made apple cider, since it is so much easier to brew than beer.

Today, however, I have been delayed, after dessert uncle Henry wanted to have a quick word with me about detective Kendricks visit. He told me that it might be a good idea to tell James, Mud and Elliot what happened so they could help me with an alibi in case detective Kendrick came and talked to them. He would speak to my dad about what happened and try placate him. My mother, however, would be kept in the dark. He said mom would only make this incident larger than it is and I know he is right about that. I cannot explain it, but I am feeling apprehensive about telling Elliot, Mud and James. What will they think of me if they knew what kind of monster I can be?

'Jeez, Christian you finally decided to grace us with your presence.' Elliot says mockingly.

'Fuck off Elliot.' I snap back I am not in the mood for jokes.

'What took you so long man, we have been waiting on you for over 40 minutes.' Mud says. I sigh heavily it's now or never I will make them swear our oath just to be sure they never tell. Right now I don't care how childish it is.

'Guys I need to tell you something, but I want you all to swear our oath first. Nothing and I mean nothing that I am about to tell you guys now may leave this room.'

James grunts and rolls his eyes.

'Jeez, Christian don't you think you are being a little over dramatic how Ana of you.' He says.

I glare at him coldly I hate it when he makes fun of Ana.

'Fuck you James I am serious.' I say irritably

He chuckles. 'Sorry Christian but I don't swing that way.' He says smoothly while taking a sip of his cider and I silently wonder how many bottles he already had.

I scowl at him Neither do I, and it's not the point anyway. Swear our oath all three of you, now!' I feel my blood heating and I am almost yelling now. Why do they have to act like such pricks at this moment?

'Jeez, Christian don't get your knickers in a twist.' Elliot says laughing and almost chokes on his cider, good, fucker.

'Christian bro, you know I will never EVER rat on you.' James says exasperated and although I believe him for some strange reason I still need him to recite our oath. I stare at them coldly and I hear them grumble.

'Fine!' And all three of them start to recite our oath, the anxious feeling I had while coming her slowly leaves my body. I nod.

'Good, thanks.' I say in response.

'Well?' Mud says while raising an eyebrow expectantly.

I suck in one more large breath and start to talk.

'It was me.'

'What do you mean it was me?' James says.

'I am the one that beat up Jordan Claver.' I say trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. The reaction from my friends proofs to be wholly unexpected both Mud and Elliot try to high five while James looks at me in awe.

'Way to go Chrissie boy! That fucker deserved it!' Mud exclaims

'Thank you, Christian I know why you did it; I should have done it instead.' James says sincerely.

'That's not something to be ashamed of Christian, but something to be proud of. Why all the oath drama?' Elliot asks.

I rack my hand through my hair and sigh. 'Because I am in trouble.' I reply back speaking softly.

'What do you mean you' re in trouble? Who else knows that it was you beside us and, of course, that fucker Jordan? But no one would believe him anyway.' Elliot says sounding a little unsure.

I tell them everything that has happened over the last weeks. Me staking out Jordan after he attacked Ana and Norbitt. How I beat him up and covered my tracks at the old cabin. Detective Kendricks questions yesterday and my subsequent talks with uncle Henry and his advice. All three of them are speechless and listen intently to me as I tell them my story.

'Wow, Christian this shit is really intense.' Mud says slightly sounding awed.

The look on James and Elliot faces have turned into grim determination. James exhales and starts to speak.

'Christian I think I speak for all of us here that we have your back. We will never rat you out or let you take the fall. Claver deserved every fucking punch you threw at him and I don't give a fuck about how many parts of him you have broken. I hope he suffers greatly.' The hate in James is voice is palpable.

Mud nods in agreement and adds to James declaration;

'We all wanted to beat the shit out of him, you just beat us to it. No pun intended.' The grin on Muds face grows wider and I chuckle.

I look at Elliot and see some unknown emotion cross his face.

'All this praise is well and good, but uncle Henry is right we need to get you a solid alibi. We all need to get our stories straight so when Kendrick talks to us it all matches. No way in hell I am going to let my little bro get punished for handing out justice.' Elliot says all businesslike and my heart expands these guys are true friends and I am glad and lucky to have them in my life.

'Oh, I forgot to mention uncle Henry said that Kendrick is not allowed to talk to you without a parent present or a lawyer.' I tell them quietly.

'Well that is a good thing now is it? Does dad know by the way?' Elliot asks.

I run my hands through my hair and look him in the eye.

'Uncle Henry told dad, but mom must never know, under ANY circumstance. You know how she gets.' I say to Elliot.

'She will never hear it from me, trust me, little bro.' he says and that warm feeling is filling up my chest again.

The next hours we spend getting me the perfect alibi. And when I am lying in my bed later that night I again contemplate on how lucky I am to have friends like Mud and James and a brother like Elliot.

 **Medina/Bellevue June, 18 1996**

I am sweaty warm from the overkill of social interaction I have to suffer through today. It's my birthday and our house is cramped with people. Grandma Trevelyan has not stopped telling me what a handsome boy I am and grandma Grey keeps telling me I need to start acting like a true Grey gentleman now, whatever the hell that means.

The amount of presents I got is a bit overwhelming, they are so awesome I am just completely gobsmacked by them and I can't pick a favourite. The present uncle Henry give me still has me all reeled up. He bought me my own freaking sail boat! A 30-foot schooner named Persistence build by one of his subsidiary companies. He told me that although it was my boat I needed to share it with Elliot and Mia when she gets older, but I don't mind that at all. Grandma and Grandpa Grey bought me the most amazing chess set and tickets to Puccini's Madam Butterfly at the Seattle Opera house.

The present Mia and Elliot gave me has left me speechless they arranged private kick box lessons with Guiseppe Natale! They were only outdone by mom and dad who are taking us all to Rome upcoming summer vacation and bought me tickets to one of my favourite pianists, Maurizio Pollini's concert.

The gift that surprised me most was given to me by grandpa and grandma Trevelyan they give me my very own Browning X-bolt hunting rifle with a scope. To say I was thrilled is an understatement I wanted my own rifle for years now but mom never let me have one. Elliot looked green with envy and threw a fit when he saw it, it made me laugh out loud. Grandpa Trevelyan placated him, by telling him he can get one as well for his birthday. Mom did not look happy when he told him that. Mom made me promise that I would be careful with it and it had to be kept in the gun safe at all times unless we go hunting of course.

James and Ana bought me all parts of Lord of the rings one of my favourite books and Ray and Carla bought me a mariners season pass. Mud came later in the day and brought me a signed mariners baseball bat. And even though the social interaction this day requires of me is draining I would not want to be anywhere else.

'Christian! We are going to cut your cake, now come here and make a wish.' mom says smiling at me.

I grin back at her and blow out the fourteen candles that light my raspberry chocolate cake while my guests are singing happy birthday for me. When I am just about to cut the cake our housekeeper Mrs Redcliff enters the room and briskly walks to my father. They exchange some words in hushed tones and my father leaves the room quickly followed by uncle Henry.

I shrug it off and continue to serve my birthday cake. After five minutes or so uncle, Henry comes back in the room looking very irritated.

'Christian can I talk to you for a minute?' He asks earning him a quizzical look from mom.

'Sure.' I reply and hand my knife over to mom. I wonder what the hell is going on.

We walk silently down the hallway to my dad's office. Before uncle Henry opens the door he turns and looks at me.

'Don't worry, Christian we got this.' He says sincerely and I immediately realize why I am summoned to my dad's office.

He opens the door and strides in confidently and I follow suit. Detective Kendrick is sitting in one of my father's brown leather chairs. This time he is wearing an ill-fitted hideous blue suit that has not been fashionable since the 80s and I internally snicker when I picture him meeting grandma Grey in that outfit.

'Christian, son take a seat. Detective Kendrick here wants to ask you some questions.' Dad says nonchalantly while staring down at detective Kendrick.

I sit down on one of the other chairs while uncle Henry gracefully sits down on the couch in the corner of dad's office.

'I do not see why Mr. Kendrick here finds it prudent to disturb Christians birthday party for some nonsensical questions about something Christian had nothing to do with.' Uncle Henry says arrogantly.

Detective Kendrick, however, remains un-phased.

'I apologize for interrupting your birthday party young Mr. Grey. But I need to ask you some questions .' He says coldly.

I look at my father and then at uncle Henry they both nod at me.

'Sure.' I reply calmly.

'Where were you Saturday, June 8 around 13:30?' He asks.

'At my friends James house playing baseball with him my brother and our friend Mud.' I lie coolly.

'What exactly are you accusing my son of Mr. Kendrick?' my dad snaps at him.

'Mr Jordan Claver was brutally assaulted on June 8. He suffered severe injuries and had to be hospitalized. He is accusing your son of doing this to him, and it's my job as a policeman to see if these accusations hold any merit to them.' He says replies coldly.

'Mr. Claver is a small-time criminal and a bully with a grudge against my son. Christian never lay a hand on him and has a solid alibi, furthermore there is no physical evidence that is tying my son to the crime committed. He is just saying this so he can scandalize my family so he can file a false class action suit against us.' My dad says sternly.

'Christian show detective Kendrick your hands.' my dad says

I get up and show him my hands.

'As you can see Mr Kendrick my sons knuckles are not bruised. If he, in fact, did attack Mr. Claver so brutality as he claims his knuckles would have been bruised in the process, and as you can see this is not the case.' My dad says calmly

Kendrick grudgingly agrees but does not give up.

'I would like to speak with Mr Elliot Grey, Mr Milton Kennedy and Mr James Steele. Just to verify your son's alibi.' He says deadpan.

'You are allowed to talk to my son Elliot, but you'll have to ask the other parents permission to talk to their sons. ' my dad replies harshly while nodding at uncle Henry who gets up to fetch Elliot.

3 minutes later not only Elliot and uncle Henry but James and Ray walk into my dad's office as well.

'Elliot and James can you verify Christian's whereabouts on Saturday, June 8 around 13:30?' my dad asks sternly.

'Yep, he was with me Mud and James we played baseball before James and Christian went to the Mariners game. Ray drove them to the game.' Elliot says pointing at Ray.

'Yes, we played until three in the afternoon and then my dad took us to the game. Christian won tickets after our fishing contest a couple of weeks ago.' James says.

'I can confirm the boys stories.' Ray simply states, and I inwardly thank Ray for covering for me.

'satisfied?' My dad asks detective, Kendrick.

'For now.' he says haughty and I see uncle Henry clenching his jaws.

'Good I am glad we were able to clear that up so fast and I trust Christian is cleared of the unfounded accusation.' my dad says authoritatively.

'One small thing. Christian, do you mind if I take a look into your room? Just to cover all bases?'

Uncle Henry lets out a harsh humourless laugh.

'Mr Kendrick my family are strong supporters of the Seattle PD. As you know we show our appreciation yearly by our large contribution to the police dependant thrust. Furthermore, our support for commissioner Colton's zero tolerance policy has been unwavering. I can not phantom for the life of me why he would order the waste of precious time, money and resources on this ridicules wild goose chase. Perhaps I should give him call and asks him?' Uncle Henry muses out loud.

Kendricks face become pale and my dad looks furious.

'Mr Kendrick we are done here you don't have a search warrant and zero evidence against my son. And you are certainly not allowed to look into his room.' my dad barks. I almost feel sorry for Kendrick and decide to egg him on a little.

Does this guy really think I would be stupid enough to leave evidence of beating the fucker up in my room? How dumb is he?

'I don't mind if he looks in my room I have nothing the hide. I did nothing to Jordan and if looking into my room clears me for good I am all for it.' I say while glaring at him coldly

'Chris...' My dad begins, but uncle Henry stops him and gives him the imperceivable nod.

I show detective Kendrick to my room and he looks surprised when he walks in.

'You kick box?' He asks while looking at my trophies.

'Yes, I have allot of hobbies. I also sail, fish, hunt, hike and play the piano.' I say nonchalantly

'I see.' he says while opening my closet. After 10 minutes, he is finished and excuses himself.

'Mr Kendrick as you can see Christian give his full cooperation to your investigation and has a solid alibi and you have no evidence in return. If you continue to harass my son I will have your badge.' he says threateningly.

Kendrick mutters an apology and leaves my room.

'Our housekeeper will let you out.' my dad barks after him.

Once Kendrick has left our house, my dad and uncle, Henry turn their attention to me.

'Christian this is important, you must have been covered in blood after you beat him up what have you done with the dirty clothes. It would be a bit embarrassing if Kendrick found them.' Uncle Henry says.

I chuckle inwardly

'I Burned them. I have thrown them in the hospital incinerator at mom's work.' I say quietly

'Smart boy.' Uncle Henry says proudly.

'Christian I am only going to tell you this once and after that we will never speak of this incident again. You really brutalized that boy he could have died! Have you got any idea how serious that is? You can't just go around and beat people up, no matter how just you think it is. You cannot let your anger and rage control you like that! You also made liars out of me uncle Henry your brother and your friends and this is unacceptable. I want you to have regular sessions with Dr. Bartlett again. This cannot ever happen again, son. You understand?' My dad says sternly.

I despise Dr. Bartlett but my dad's tone of voice brokers no argument.

'Yes, dad.' I say feeling duly chastised

'Good, we shall speak of this no more. Let's celebrate the rest of your birthday.' He says dismissively and walks out of my room.

'Christian a minute.' Uncle Henry says.

I halt my step and look at uncle Henry quizzically.

'Don't worry too much about what Carrick said he is just a little upset about this whole ordeal. Know that no matter what you do I will always have your back. You are a Grey the law applies differently to us.' He says smugly ruffles my hair and walks out of my room leaving me standing speechless.

 **Bellevue/Medina 21 June 1996**

Detective Kendrick made his way back to the Bellevue police station. In is 18-year-old career as a police officer, he never felt so frustrated. This case had him infuriated. His superior, van Buren had ordered him to drop it three days ago right after his visit to the Grey mansion, but he just could not do it. Sure the Claver boy was an asshole but no one had the right to beat him up like that. It was not fair and went against his very sense of justice.

He knew the Grey boy was guilty as sin after 18 long years on the force he had developed a sixth sense for these kinds of things, but he had no way of proving it.

The integration he subjected Grey to had left him unnerved. Never in his life had he met a boy so arrogant, cold and calculated. No, this kid was definitely not your average 14-year-old, his room was meticulously organized and clean. There was not a spot to be found or a pillow out of place. Even his closet was organized on colour! He had done some research on the kid and that had left him with more questions than answers. The boy was adopted at age four yet his birth records were sealed, how strange was that? He was in a gifted program on Weston prep together with that Steele kid and they both would attend Ashford prep after the summer vacation.

He had talked to other residents on that street, but all of them told him the same story the Grey boy was a quiet but good kid and the Claver boy an A grade asshole. Except the Lincoln woman who told him that Christian Grey could be extremely aggressive and violent when he did not get his way. But when he asks her if she would testify to this under oath she refused and closed the door on him.

He talked to the Kennedy boy today and was met with the same hostility he experienced at the Grey house. These rich little fuckers were covering for each other and he had no way to break them. He was stuck and began to realize that there would be no justice for Mr Claver it made him mad as hell.

He parked his car and walked into the station. Van Buren was waiting for him and by the look on his face he was about to blow a casket.

'My office now!' he barked at Kendrick who dutifully followed.

'You!' he said while pointing a finger accusatory at Kendrick. 'You are this close of being fired!' He sneered furiously.

'I told you to drop the Claver case! I made it abundantly clear to you that the Grey boy is innocent, yet you defy my orders and go stirring up shit everywhere you go!'

'Innocent my ass! That Grey kid beat him up I just know he did it.' Kendrick sneered back.

'And where is your evidence for this accusation?' Van Buren said menacingly soft.

Kendrick stammered for a moment.

'I have not found anything yet, but I just know its there. And I might have a witness.' he said while thinking about Mrs Lincoln immediately realizing that this would never hold up under the scrutiny of his superior.

'You have jack shit, Kendrick. Cause there isn't anything! Because of you, my department is facing a full audit on staff and expenditures ordered by Colton. And trust me! If they find us overstaffed your head is the first one to roll!' Van Buren barked.

'You are officially pulled from the Claver case which is now closed and I am placing you on paid administrative leave for, insubordination. I warned you Kendrick, but you just could not leave well enough alone. Now get the fuck out of my office!' Van Buren yelled.

The tension and the injustice that Kendrick had experienced over the last couple of days flared in his gut. Was He punished for doing his job? Well, fuck all of them! Kendrick Grabbed his gun and his badge and threw it on van Buren's desk.

'You can stick your paid administrative leave up your motherfucking ass I quit!' he yelled back and left van Buren's office slamming the door shut.

If being a policeman entailed catering the rich and powerful nowadays he was done for. He could not in good conscience continue this job anymore, no it was time no move on to greener pastures.


	9. Growing up is hard to do

**Growing up is hard to do**

'' _What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff - I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it's crazy, but that's the only thing I'd really like to be."_

 _(Holden Caulfield in JD Salinger's Catcher in the Rye)_

 **Thank you Truefeather for your amazing review and thank you Lady Molten for being my sounding board it is much appreciated.**

 **Lovereada do not worry, Elena won't get her claws into him does not mean she wont try though.**

 **Chrysandra Luna, you might be onto something ;-)**

 **Thank you all for reading and please review!  
** **  
**

**Bellevue/Medina February 23, 1999**

'Advance! Attack! Your thrusts need more power, Christian! Do it again advance… Good, good! Excellent riposte Christian! Recover faster James you are too slow! Come on, back into your guard positions faster!' Our fencing instructor monsieur Denánd is yelling instructions at us from the sideline of the strip.

Fencing has become one of my favourite extracurricular activities since I joined Ashford prep. Both James and I have joined the team simultaneously when we got accepted into Ashford. Elliot and Mud were disappointed that we didn't go to Seattle prep last year, but they will be leaving for college next year anyway.

'Christian you really need to work on your stance! Come on! Again! Advance faster!' Denánd is yelling again his thick French accent is filling the air.

I lunge forward and take James by surprise he is unable to parry the attack of my saber and I hit him on the high line, the upper part of his chest.

'Touché! Marvellous attack, Christian bravo. James again to slow on your guard positions! But all in all, well-done boys I think we will have an excellent chance of winning the state championship this year.' Denánd muses enthusiastically.

I hear James grumble behind his mask and I salute him before taking off my mask. He does the same and a mock scowl is forming on his face.

'Lucky shot, Grey.' He grunts

'More defence, Steele.' I shoot back and he rolls his eyes.

'What are you doing Saturday evening?' I ask

'I have a date!' He says grinning and I growl inwardly this year everything changed Elliot and Mud are trading in one girl for the other faster than they change underwear and James is not much different albeit far less extreme than Mud and Elliot.

'With whom this time?' I ask with feigned interest.

'Kathy Gibson.' He says chuckling and I know exactly why.

'Kathy Gibson is like the freaking village bicycle don't you have any class at all?' I ask

He laughs a hearty laugh.

'I have no class when it gets me laid.' He is grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat and it feels like I am looking at a clone of Elliot, I shudder at the thought.

'Maybe you should pay more attention to Mrs Strugen's health class the section on STD's should be of particular interest to you.' I say irritably making him chuckle as we head for the showers.

So much for bro's before hoes. Our boathouse cider fests have become scarce because of their philandering and I end up spending my weekends alone with Oliver. I hate it. It feels like I am some kind of freakish outcast forced to spend his whole life miserable and alone. It's not that girls don't like me I know I am a fairly good looking guy but in my case beauty is only skin deep. The ugly truth is that I don't really care much for people except of course for my family, James, Ana and Mud. Girls scare me they always want to touch me I cannot deal with that. I had hoped that if I really liked a girl she would be able to touch me, but I never met a girl like that and I don't think I ever will. I think that I am not capable of falling in love I am too fucked up.

There was a girl I liked a couple of months back, Mary Webster I thought she was the one that could change everything, but that turned out to be an illusion. Mary is really pretty with long brown hair and hazel eyes. And one day after gym class she waited for me at my locker and we sneaked into one of the broom closets we kissed and she let me touch her pussy while she rubbed my cock it felt so good, and then we kissed again I don't think I have ever been so hard my cock was hurting me. Then all of a sudden she starts touching my chest. I warned her that she couldn't touch me there, but she did it any way it burned really bad. I nearly exploded with rage and I felt really, really sick my stomach was in knots and I vomited in the closet. Needless to say that Mary did not want anything to do with me anymore after that.

But that was not the worst of it, the worst of it was she broadcasted what happened to the entire school after she promised not to tell a soul. Everybody made fun of me after that and I got into so many fights because of it. I cannot remember how many jaws,noses and ribs I have cracked. And truth be told it felt really good to hurt them, for a short while my own pain was gone. School kept calling my parents and in the end they wanted to kick me off thankfully uncle Henry made it all go away again he promised to always help me out and he does I am really grateful for that.

Mom and dad, however, made me see that idiot Dr. Bartlett every week now and I fucking hate that prick. I also got grounded and mom took my beloved X-bolt from me. She told me I was not allowed anywhere near a gun or a rifle until I had proven to her that I could control my anger. I was so pissed of at her because it meant that I could not attend the hunting trip grandpa Trevelyan had planned. I had to stay home while Elliot, Mud and James shot grouses in Grant county.

Grandpa tried to persuade mom to let me go, but she wouldn't budge. But the worst of all is that Mom took advice of Mrs Lincoln. Mrs Lincoln told her that I needed straightening out by doing hard manual work. Stupid God damn bitch I despise that woman, she is a filthy whore just like my birthmother I involuntary shudder at the thought. So mom and dad give me a choice either work in her backyard to clear rubble or help Ray build some scale model of a new prototype plane he is working on.

Naturally I choose to help out Ray there is no way in hell I am doing anything for that creepy bitch after what she did to Elliot and Mud.

When James found out what Mary had done he was furious and said it was low of her to do that to me. So one day during lunch break he laced her diet coke with laxative making her shit herself in front of the entire school as payback.

It was a cruel thing to do, but James said she deserved it and I would be lying if didn't say that the petty and vindictive part of me agreed with him.

I hate being this fuck up I want to be normal just like James, Elliot and Milton and for the longest time I wanted to believe I was. But the incident with Mary knocked the truth right back into me. I am not normal I am a freak, a fucked up monster. I really want to fall in love and have a girlfriend but I know that won't ever happen and I hate it. I get into one of the shower booths and turn on the faucet the steaming hot water feels invigorating after a strenuous workout. I squirt some shower gel on the palm of my hand and begin to wash my body.

'Grey you have done yet?' I hear James yelling from one of the other booths.

'No, I just turned on the faucet.' I reply back.

'Do you mind if I leave now? Kathy is waiting for me.' I roll my eyes at his request.

'No it's fine, have fun and remember to use a rubber. It would not surprise me if Kathy is carrying entirely new kinds of STDS with her.' I reply petulantly

I hear James laugh hard.

'Thanks, Christian, you're the best! Oh, if you aren't doing anything on Sunday afternoon

we could go to the movies after I get home from Sunday mass.'

'Your mom still makes you go to church?' I say genuinely surprised my mom give up on

dragging us to church a while ago.

'Oh, yes she feels that it's important for my mental well-being whatever the hell that means.'

'Anyway, Grey, Kathy is waiting, let me know if we are on for Sunday.' He says and before I can reply I hear the door to the dressing rooms slam.

Friends first my ass, I think uncharitably and I feel that now all too familiar twinge of jealousy flare in my gut, it really sucks to be me.

The next morning I make it over to the Steele's house to begin working at Ray's pet project. I have to help him build a new prototype of an airplane he is developing and I guess that there are worst things to do on a Saturday morning.

I ring the bell and immediately a grin plasters my face when I see who is answering the door.

'Hi, little angel.' I say and kiss her on her forehead.

'Hi, Christian.' She says smiling at me. 'Dad is in his study.' She answers my unspoken question.

'Ok, cool. Where are your mom and James?' I ask curiously.

'Coping together therapy centre. He missed his curfew yesterday so he has to help mom at the centre today, as punishment.' She says sounding surprisingly vindictive. I am guessing his date yesterday with Kathy went well.

'You didn't go with them?'

'No, I wanted to stay home with daddy and Kate might be coming over later.' She replies serenely.

I smile indulgently at her and make her way to Ray's office and knock on the door.

'Enter!' he says gruffly.

Ray is talking harshly into his phone. 'No I won't be able to come to the office now, I need to watch my daughter.' He snarls. 'Well, Randy you are in charge of this project thus this is your problem! No! Do not make this my problem!...What?! Well, you could have told me this sooner! I am on my way now and trust me. Heads are going to roll when I get there.' He growls into the phone and slams the phone down.

'I am sorry about this Christian, but something came up at work, we won't be able to start today.'

'That is alright Ray.' Ray looks at me for a minute contemplating something.

'Although I think I do have a job for you in the meantime. Can you watch Annie for me while I'm away? I don't want to bring her to work she would be bored stiff.'

I don't mind watching Ana at all, It's fun spending time with her I can be myself around Ana and she does not make me feel that I am some fucked up broken freak, it's almost like I am whole around her. I can't really explain this feeling it's just that's it has always been there when I am around her, but I don't tell Ray that.

'Sure, Ray.'

'Good, thanks, Christian. There are drinks in the fridge and you can find snacks in the upper kitchen cupboards. Please help yourself. Also, make sure Annie eats at least one piece of fruit. I don't want Carla hollering at me.' He says and gives me a wink.

'Ok, snacks, drinks and fruit for Ana. I think I got this Ray.'

'Good lad' he says while he takes his jacket and leaves his office.

'Annie, pumpkin, daddy needs to head out to work for a little while. Christian will watch you while I am gone. Be good!' He says and gives her a kiss.

She wrinkles her nose contemplating something for a minute.

'Can Kate still come and stay over?' she asks.

'Oh, I am sorry honey but tell her to come over some other time. It wouldn't be fair to Christian if he had to watch to both of you.'

A scowl is forming on her face and for a minute it seems like she wants to protest, but then she hangs her head in dejection.

'Ok, dad.' She says petulantly.

'I love you, sweetheart.' Ray says and kisses her again before he leaves the house.

I turn my attention to Ana who does not look very happy.

'O, come on angel, we can do something fun together, I'll think of something.' I say trying to placate her.

She sighs and looks at me.

'I know, it's just that I was really looking forward hanging out with Kate.' She says petulantly.

I smile at her sympathetically. 'I know, but I am sure we can have fun as well .'

She huffs. ' I don't know Christian, I just don't want to do boy stuff ok?' I raise an eyebrow at her.

'Boy stuff?' I ask mockingly

'Yes! you know like fish or hike, I don't like all that stuff.' She says sounding exasperated.

I chuckle.

'What would you like to do then?' I ask her quizzically.

'I would love to go to the petting zoo I want to see Napoleon's newborn piglets.' She says sounding wistful.

'Napoleon?' I ask bemused

'Yes, you know? The big pig at the zoo? Hasn't Mia told you about him?' she says sounding surprised.

'Can't say that she has.' I say feeling a little guilty. Mia probably talked about it but like always I wasn't paying much attention.

It has been ages since I have visited the petting zoo it might be nice to visit it again.

'Ok, then the petting zoo it is. Grab your jacket and we'll head out.'

She nods at me and looks contemplative for a second.

'I need to feed Mathilda and call Kate first though.' She says.

'Ok, feed the cat and call Kate, I will wait here for you.' I reply back and smile at her happy that she does not shy away from her responsibilities, unlike Mia I think wryly. I love Mia, but she is most certainly a spoiled little princess.

'Ready to go?' I ask when Ana comes out of the kitchen.

'Yes.' She says smiling and I smile back at her.

'Do you have your keys?' I ask when I see her walking towards the door.

'Yes, I have them with me, they are in my pants pocket.'

'Good, let's go then. Oh and Ana zip up your jacket it's cold outside, don't want you to get sick.' I say sounding sterner than I intended.

She rolls her eyes at me in response and says 'Yes mom.'

We start walking down the street towards the park and Ana is talking animatedly talking about her aunt Martha's upcoming visit. Her eyes are shining with mirth and her joy is infectious, for a brief moment all my own problems are gone and forgotten. Sometimes I wish I could be eight again just like Ana.

When we are nearing the end of our street I hear a high pitched shrill voice call my name and immediately my mood plummets to zero. I grab Ana's hand and increase my pace I will pretend that I did not hear her. Ana looks up at my the expression on her face shows utter confusion, but I don't acknowledge it.

'Christian!' It's louder this time God her voice really sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

I hear the distinct sound of heels clicking on the pavement in rapid succession. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

'Christian Trevelyan Grey!' She is shouting now and I realize that I can no longer ignore her without her setting of a tirade about my rudeness to my mother.

'I think Mrs Lincoln wants to speak with you.' Ana chuckles.

I grunt harshly hold my pass mid stride and turn around.

'Good afternoon Mrs Lincoln.' I say coolly.

She eyes Ana up and down like she is something dirty before she shifts her attention to me. That all too familiar feeling of rage is bubbling up inside me. How dare this filthy whore look at Ana like that! Like always Ana noticed my change in attitude and she gently squeezes my hand it calms me a little.

'You are incredibly rude ignoring me! I will make sure your mother knows about your despicable behaviour!' she snaps at me.

'I am sorry Mrs Lincoln but I did not hear you.' I say nonchalantly feigning innocence and I see her face contort in anger I know she does not believe me and I have to suppress the urge to laugh in her face.

'Where were you this morning?! I was expecting you at nine AM sharp.' She barks at me.

I am completely confused by her outburst I don't remember mom telling me anything about having to go to Mrs Lincoln.

'Excuse me, Mrs Lincoln, but I have honestly no idea what you are on about.' I tell her feeling increasingly annoyed.

'Don't give me that innocent routine! Boys like you are notorious liars, that's why you were sent to me so I could straighten you out.' she fumes.

Suddenly it dawns on me she expected me to clean the shit in her backyard and she thinks that mom ordered me over to her place. Man, this cow is clueless!

'I don't like to be called a liar Mrs Lincoln because I am not. Not that it is any of your business, but I was given a choice either clean out your backyard mess of work with Ray on a project. No offence but I choose Ray.' I snap back angrily.

She opens her mouth and closes it again twice she kind of reminds me of a goldfish when she does that.

'I do not believe you! I demand you bring back that girl home right now and start on my backyard!' she spits angrily.

This woman is unbelievable! How dare she treat Ana like that and how dare she assume I am lying?!

'Mrs Lincoln I am not going to work in your backyard today, tomorrow or any other time. If you do not believe me I suggest you call my mother and ask her yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, _Ana_ and I must be on our way.' I say politely as possible and placing emphasis on Ana's name.

I turn on my heel and start to move towards the end of the street Ana's little hand still firmly clasped into my own.

'Don't you turn your back on me, young man! I am not finished with you yet!' Mrs Lincoln hisses loudly

Suddenly I feel something grabbing me and tucking me back they are touching my forbidden zone! Red I see red! I turn around and push whoever is touching me away with all strength I can muster. I hear a loud thud, but it is not registering with me. I cannot think or hear clearly, my mind is jumbled in a hazy fog. All I know is wanting to hurt the person who touched me there.

I lunge at my attacker my fist swings backwards ready to punch a hole in my assailants head, but before they can hit the target they are stopped. Something gentle and familiar has grabbed a hold of my arm holding my fists back.

'Christian!? NO!' A soft voice is calling me through the fog, but I can barely hear it.

'Christian!? STOP! DON'T! It's louder now caressing my eardrums.

'Look at me please, Christian.' The soft sweet voice is clear as a summer's day and pleading with me now, cutting right through the bright red haze. I turn around staring right into the most mesmerizing blue orbs in existence. They work like a magnet pulling me through the haze and fog grounding me, centring me.

I blink one time two times my breathing is laboured and heavy her soft sweet hand is gently caressing my cheek. My breathing calms and the haze and fog slowly dissipate.

Mrs Lincoln is lying on the ground her face is a picture of shock and horror.

'Y, you!' She stammers 'I will tell your mother all about this! You attacked me! You should be locked up! I should, I should call the police to come and get you.' she is seething with anger.

'Oh, Shut up Mrs Lincoln! You know Christian does not like to be touched, but you touched him anyway. Tell Grace all you like or the police for that matter but if you do, I will tell them that you hit me out of the blue and Christian merely came to help me.'

'That is a lie I never touched you! No one will believe him.' She screeches

Ana simply shrugs.

'Maybe not, but they will believe me and I don't think Grace or my mom will be very happy if they knew you hit me.' Ana says sweetly

'Come on Christian I want to see Napoleon now.' Ana says while tugging at my hand, but all I can do is look at her with a combination of complete awe and fear. Ana saw me, the real me, the monster. She was never supposed to see the monster she is so sweet, innocent and pure and now I forced her to look at the dark monster residing in me, she did not deserve that and I hate Mrs Lincoln even more now for making me expose Ana to my dark shit. _Yet, she did not run from you Grey, in fact, she defended you…_ a voice hums in my head and the realization makes my heart swell with a raw, strange and unfamiliar emotion. I take a deep breath trying to make sense of it all.

'Christian?' She asks again.

I clear my throat trying to subdue the whirlwind of emotions that is coursing through me.

'Yes.' I croak 'Let's go.'

We turn around without looking back at Mrs Lincoln who has hoisted herself back on two feet again and start walking towards the petting zoo.

I grin at Ana 'Remind me never to get on your bad side.'

She chuckles

'I do not like Mrs Lincoln there is just something scary about her. Besides you are my best friend Christian, but don't tell Mia or Kate that. I just could not let her harm you.' Ana says warmly and I feel that familiar swelling in my chest again.

'And you are my best friend Ana, but please don't tell James.' I reply teasingly

She beams at me making my whole world light up like the fourth of July.

'He will never know.' she replies back grinning at me.

At the petting zoo, Ana takes me to one of the incubators that are hidden in the back of a small stable.

'Come Christian I want to show you something.' she says enthusiastically while standing at the incubator on the right side.

'What kind of eggs are these?' I ask curiously

'Swan eggs, I found them with Mia while we were walking down the water at your home. They were just lying on the grass 20 feet apart. We tried to find a swan's nest, but there was nothing there. Now they don't have a mommy and daddy.' She says sounding so sad.

Her candid confession irks me.

'Ana... You know that you and Mia are not allowed near the water without supervision why don't you two never listen!' I chastise her.

'In case you have forgotten we can swim.' She snaps

I run my hands through my hair and for a moment I really want to lay it out on her but then I decide to let it go there is no harm done although I cannot help but still feel irritated over it.

'When will these eggs hatch?'

'Mr Wilson says any day now. I come here every day since found them I really want to be here when they hatch.' she replies mirth bubbling out every pore of her body and just like that all my irritation dissipates.

We continue our walk through the farm and I am really enjoying myself. Ana shows me the famous Napoleon a very large 550-pound boar. It is a pretty cute pork although he smells foul. Mr Wilson an elderly kind man with dark brown eyes and gray hair who is exploiting the farm for as long as I can remember, allows us to feed some of the animals. Before we go back home Ana wants to check on the eggs one last time.

'Look Christian! They are hatching!' she squeals in delight and I cannot help but share in her enthusiasm.

Mr Wilson hears it all and comes to join us.

'Looks like your eggs are finally hatching Annie.' he says smiling.

'How long before they are out of the eggs?' I ask him

He chuckles 'That can take a few hours son.'

'Christian can we wait?' Ana asks impatiently

'I don't know Ana I need to get you home before your mom comes home.'

'It is only two! She won't be home until four!' Ana says sounding a bit sour.

'Well, we can wait for 90 minutes and then we leave.'

Fortunately for us the swans hatch remarkably fast within the hour they are almost completely out of their eggs.

'It is sad that they don't have a mommy and daddy, but at least they have each other.' Ana says.

Mr Wilson looks contemplative for a second.

'Ana where did you find these eggs again? Where they close to each other when you got them?' He asks.

'Yes, why?'

'Because these swans are two different subspecies this one here.' he says while pointing to the dark gray chick 'Is a Cygnus atratus or in layman's terms a black swan, while that one over there is a Cygnus olor or mute swan. They can't possibly be related.' He says smiling.

'Really?' I ask genuinely surprised.

'Oh, yes most certainly. That is one of the reasons I am so surprised. Black swans are not native to this region or this country for that matter. They are originally from western Australia.'

'How did the egg get here?' Ana asks

'Who knows really? It could be that some black swans that were held in captivity escaped and procreated in the wild.' He replies.

On our walk back home Ana is full of this afternoon's events and keeps talking about it with an infectious joy. She cannot wait to tell Mia about the hatched eggs. It brings a smile to my face and for the first time in a long while I feel content, happy and at peace again.

 **The Hamptons, April 7, 1999**

I love the Hamptons every Easter holidays we as a family, visit my grandparents Hampton summer home. It is quiet and peaceful here, the garden is lush and green and the views over the ocean and beach are spectacular. Grandma Grey is particularly fond of her rose garden and herb gardens and I must agree with her they look beautiful. I am lying down on one of the stretchers in the garden reading Fyodor Dostoyevsky _Crime and Punishment._ It is a really compelling story about a poor ex-student that plans and executes the murder on a vile pawnbroker to steal her money to do good deeds with. And to test his theory that some people are naturally capable of murder and have the right to rid the world of vile and evil people.

I love reading books they are a brief escape from the real world and my own troubles. It is strange how fast we adapt to new routines and circumstances. Every week now I work with Ray on his new airplane and every week I take Ana to the petting zoo and the movies after I finish working with Ray.

Mia lost interest in the petting zoo a while ago and spends most of her time playing dress up with Kate or indulging in her new hobby, horseback riding Ana hates both. Especially horseback riding after she fell off a horse twice.

Carla forced James to give violin lessons to the youngest kids at the therapy centre every Saturday morning to teach him a lesson in punctuality and responsibility after he came home late for dinner for the umpteenth time. He has a new girlfriend Felicia Hernandez with whom he is spending most of his time with now and she is actually nice and hot, unlike Kathy Gibson.

So every Saturday it is just Ana and I, but I don't mind that.

I turn the page of my book and sense someone watching me a smile slowly creeps up my face as I look up. Both Ana and Mia are suspiciously looking at me and I wonder what they want this time.

Ana is staying with us on the vacation because her mom went to France with her aunt Martha and grandmother to meditate in some old monastery. Ana did not want to go with them saying it was boring and she also did not want to join her dad, brother and grandfather on one of their fishing trips. So mom asked her if she wanted to join us in the Hamptons which she gladly accepted even though Carla and Martha tried to convince her meditating in a monastery was not boring since they had a special kids program. Ana did not fall for it, though, she is a very smart kid, she is attending the gifted class at Weston elementary prep just like James and I did.

'Christian?' Mia asks sweetly and I know I am in trouble.

'Yes, Mia.'

'Can you come to the beach with us? Mom won't let us go alone, we want to go kiting.' She asks with a saccharine sweet voice.

I growl semi-frustrated I was hoping on finishing my book today it is getting good now.

'Does it have to be now? Why can't Elliot take you guys?'

'Yes! We are bored and Elliot said he couldn't come with us cause he has a date...Again..' Mia says rolling her eyes.

'Besides, we like you more.' Ana adds chipper.

I scoff knowing full well that I am going to cave, I could never refuse Ana or Mia anything especially when they are teaming up on me.

'Fine!' I grumble get up from my stretcher and throw my book on the table next to me.

'Whooo!' Ana and Mia both yell before enveloping me in a warm embrace it makes me smile. With Ana and Mia, I don't feel like a freak with touch issues.

The walk to the beach is a fast one, we only have to walk through the gates of my grandparents summer home to get there. Mia gets out the kite and begins to run along the beach to get it airborne. It does not take long before the kite is high up in the sky.

'Pull harder Mia.' I yell at my sister while she is desperately trying to keep control of the kite.

Even though it's a warm and sunny day on the beach the wind resembles more of a summer storm than an ocean breeze.

'I want to hold it now Mia.' Ana says while reaching for the handles of the kite.

'Sure, my arms start to hurt anyway.' Mia replies while handing the kite to Ana.

The wind sweeps the kite higher and higher and is pulling on the cords with full strength now dragging Ana with it.

'I don't think I can hold on to it Christian! Help me, please!' Ana squeals while being lurched forwards by the kite her face is red with exertion.

I chuckle I stand behind her and grab both of her hands while trying to reign in the kite. Sometimes I wish I could be just like the kite flying high up in the sky looking down at everything and undisturbed by the rest of the world. Just me, the wind, sky and the clouds.

'I think we should bring her down, the wind is blowing too hard to use the kite properly.' I tell the both of them.

'Please, Christian just a little while longer.' Mia protests

The wind blows hard again and sweeps the kite to the left side I am launched forward and trip over Ana's feet in an ungraceful slapstick manner we both fall to the ground with a thud. Ana is sprawled out on my chest and the cord of the kite has snapped in two.

A bubble of laughter escapes from deep inside my belly and before I know it I am laughing uncontrollably joined by both Ana and Mia.

'That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!' Mia exclaims and I agree with her.

'There is sand everywhere now.' Ana says giggling while making a sour face and I sit up with Ana on my lap and gently pull her long hair out of her face. She always smells so nice like apples and wildflowers it is calming and comfy.

The kite has been whisked away by the wind leaving me with only a broken cord and handle.

'Sorry about the kite.' I say chuckling.

Ana shrugs.

'I don't mind, we can get a new one.' Ana says and Mia agrees with her.

'Let's, go I buy the both of you on some ice cream.' I say smiling while helping Ana up. They both let out a very high-pitched and painful squeal that should be only auditable for dogs and I silently wonder if this is the normal way girls communicate when they are excited about something.

 **The Hamptons, April 11, 1999**

So far this has been one of the best vacations I have ever had. All my problems seem to have stayed in Washington and for once in my life in feel completely normal and at ease. I am really enjoying myself hanging out with Mia and Ana although I don't see much of Elliot. He has been running around with his latest flavour of the week and tried to have me double date her best friend. A vacuous blond named Tammy, I swear, that girl was a poster child for stereotypical dumb blondes. Sure, she had a sweet face, great legs and tits but she sounded like _Sponge Bob square pants_ on a helium high and I could not stomach her stupidity for longer than 5 minutes. I shudder when I think of her touching me. Besides I am not really into blondes I prefer brunettes.

Elliot told me that my haughty and picky attitude would prevent me from ever losing my virginity. But I rather have a date with my right hand and a nudie magazine then having to pop my cherry into a pseudo blow up doll named Tammy. Besides, I doubt that it even constitutes as real sex.

So instead of running after my dick I am entertaining Ana and Mia. So far we have been sailing with uncle Henry who paid a surprise visit from Boston, midget golfing, swimming and mom and dad took us to New York so Ana and Mia could go shopping much to Ana's dismay. Carla left one of her credit cards for mom and insisted that she took Ana shopping to get some new clothes. Hoping that Ana would be more willing if she was shopping with Mia.

So while they were out and about dad took Elliot and I to the American museum of natural history. After that, we all went for dinner and mom and dad took us to broadway to see the Lion king before we drove back to the Hamptons. It was a painful 2-hour drive on which we had to stop multiple times because Ana and Mia needed to pee every 5 minutes.

Today Mia went horseback riding with mom over at Sagaponack and I promised Ana that I would take her to the fair. Like always Ana was impossible to wake and grumpy as hell. This morning she actually slapped me hard in the gut when I pulled the covers of her. For such a little thing Ana packs really mean punch, I am pretty sure she hits harder than James does.

When she finally dressed and had breakfast it was after 10. The fair is near Maidstone harbour only a 30-minute walk from my grandparents place.

'So what do you want to do first Angel?' I ask Ana.

'The Ferris wheel!' she exclaims enthusiastically.

I grin at her 'The Ferris wheel it is.' I buy us two tickets and we take a seat in one of the carts.

'The view up her is amazing Christian!'

'I think we can see almost the entire island from up here. It is breathtaking.' I reply back grinning.

'It kind of reminds me of flying with my dad. Everything is so spacious and peaceful up in the air.' She says sounding awed.

'I understand what you mean, it feels like you're free of everything.' I reply back and I know my voice is sounding forlorn. Ana grabs my hands and squeezes it gently and gives me a warm smile.

'So Angel, what do you want to do next?' I ask

' Mmm, I want to go into carousel now.'

'Then the carousel it is.'

After the carousel, we went in one of the roller coasters and I was glad that I didn't have a heavy breakfast this morning.

'The bumper cars now Christian!' Ana says while dragging me towards them.

'Want to share a car?' I ask and she grins mischievously at me.

'Now where is the fun in that?' she replies cheekily.

'You want to bumper fight me?' I reply in mock shock.

'Yes!' she exclaims.

I laugh menacingly

'You really think you can beat me in a bumper fight little girl?'

'I am not a little girl and I could totally beat you. I have beaten James a thousand times.' She says smugly.

I chuckle

'I am not James.'

'Then what are you afraid of.' She says challenging me.

'I am not afraid of a puny little brat like you! bring it on!'

'Ok, a 10-second timeout before we start so we can prepare do you agree?' I ask her

'Sure, agreed!' she replies sweetly.

We

get into the bumper cars and Ana immediately runs into mine.

'He! That is cheating you little brat!' I say laughing.

'It is not your are just being a slow old man .' She says snickering.

'Old man? Old man? Let's so how you like to be crushed with my car little girl!'

I turn my car and start to chase her, she is squealing with delight and I am wearing the goofiest grin on my face I am feeling elated. I finally corner her and ram my bumper car into hers.

'Christian 1 Anastasia 0!' I exclaim loudly

'I hit you at the start!' she says her voice laced with indignation.

'That does not count you hit me immediately!'

'10 seconds were up you were being slow! I want my point!'

'Come and get it.' I reply smiling and she starts to chase me.

After 10 minutes, our time is up and my neck is hurting Ana was relentless in hitting my car she did not even give me a chance to escape!

'I won so now you have to win me my price at the shootout.' She says grinning.

'Such a bossy demanding little thing are you.' I say and drag her to the shoot out tent.

'So what do you want me to win for you, my fair lady?' I say with a horribly fake British accent and she laughs at me.

'I want that bear.' She says while pointing at a huge pink fluffy teddy bear.

'Your wish is my command.' I graciously bow at her and praise myself lucky for being a great shot. Hunting has improved my aim tremendously. 12 straight shots later and 10 dollars poorer Ana finally has her bear and she beaming at me from ear to ear. It is infectious and I automatically reciprocate.

We eat some corn dogs and cotton candy before walking back to the summer house. This time, we take the path through the dunes.

'Gah, I am warm and tired! It is really hard to walk in the sand with these shoes.' She pouts.

'Want to sit down for a minute?' I ask while carrying her bear the thick plush fabric has turned my hands into a sweaty mess.

'Yes, please.'

I take my jacket off and lay it down on the sand before laying on it. Ana sits down and lowers her head on my chest it does not hurt it never does when she is touching me. It feels right…..good and comfortable like slipping into old worn shoes.

'So how are you going to name your teddy bear?' I ask

'Christian, since you won it for me.'

'Well, Christian is an awesome name.' I grin at her and she slaps my chest playfully.

I chuckle and stroke her long hair out of her face again so her beautiful eyes can scan the sky.

'I know a nice game we can play.' she says.

'What game?' I ask curiously

'How many animals or objects can you see in the clouds.' She replies

I grin 'That sound like fun. You want to start?'

'Sure!' she replies enthusiastically.

'That cloud over there.' she says while pointing at a large strangely shaped cumulus cloud 'Looks like a cow.' She says grinning

I cock my eyebrow at her and burst out laughing 'A cow?' I ask incredulously. 'I don't see it. It looks like a boat to me.'

She snorts 'A boat? That does not look like a boat at all! It is most definitely a cow.' She says pointing at the cloud. 'Look there are the udders and there is her head and on the other side you can clearly make out a tail.'

I squint my eyes at it 'Mmmm, I suppose if you look at it that way it could be a cow although I do find it far fetched.'

'But you do kind of agree right? That it looks like a cow?' she asks sounding unsure.

I shrug 'I suppose.'

'Good! That it's one point for me. Your turn!' she exclaims enthusiastically

Everything with Ana is honest, pure and uncomplicated. Maybe it is because she is only eight the world is so much simpler at eight. I silently wish that she never has to endure the pains that come with growing up even though Ana is not fucked up like me.

'Ana?'

'Yes, Christian?'

'Promise me something..'

'What?'

'Always stay like this, never grow up being a teen sucks.'

She smiles shyly at me.

'I'll try.'

I smile wryly at her and it hurts knowing that she would never be able to fulfill this promise to me.

I don't know how long we spend watching the clouds and playing our game. All sense of time seemed to have gone right past us. It was just Ana and me no other people to bother us or disturb our own private little world. Ever since she came into my life and I know it sounds strange, but maybe even before that my whole world seems lighter and brighter like the sun is always shining even when it rains. I wish I could just stay like this forever, just me and Ana lying in the dunes watching the clouds as the world slowly creeps by us.

 **Medina/Bellevue June 15, 1999**

Elena Lincoln felt agitated not even an intense playroom session with her latest 16-year-old boy toy was able to take the edge of her irritation. It was supposed to be easy all the information she had on him should make him a perfect candidate for her predilections. She tried to get to him in so many ways but failed each time. Even with all his issues he still was the apple of the Grey clan's eye, the metaphorical golden, boy.

Oh, she had been with many handsome young men but Christian Grey was in a league of his own and everybody had noticed it. The highly intelligent but aloof, frustrated and often angry young man with unruly copper hair, intense gray eyes, and beautifully sculpted face and body is the embodiment of male perfection.

Taking him right under Grace Grey's nose and corrupting him even further would destroy her.

It would be the ultimate cherry on top of her quest of vengeance. She kept telling herself that, that fucking, and fucking up the already damaged boy was nothing more than a means to an end. But deep down she knew it was much more than that. She wanted the one that taught him about sex the one to break him in. The one he thought about every time he had sex she wanted to own him body mind and soul….

Yet the boy was stubborn, unruly, cold and downright hostile towards her. Grabbing him in his forbidden zone had proven to be disastrous and now the boy was avoiding her altogether. It was at that moment she realized what a mistake it was to try and seduce Elliot two years back. She was sure now that he had warned off his younger brother.

She inwardly cursed herself for the lapse of control and judgement she had displayed then. Still the boy was a walking sexually frustrated time bomb it would be only a matter of time before he would succumb to her promise of sexual relieve.

She stood in front of her window they would be walking by any minute now every Saturday they walked together to the petting zoo, the object of her desires and that horrible little bitch. Silently she wondered why a 15-year-old boy would be so invested in a relationship with an 8-year-old little brat. Then it dawned on her maybe he wasn't as sexually frustrated as she thought? Maybe he released his frustrations on that little brat? The idea was tantalizing and depraved and deep down she knew it wasn't true, he worshipped that girl like she was some kind of saint.

Yet she could have fun with the idea, it would take very little effort to spread a rumour of this magnitude throughout Bellevue's elite community. One carefully planned seed in the right mind would put the rumour mill in overdrive. She chuckled to herself. Carla Steele was the prototype of an overbearing mother who screamed bloody murder the moment one of her spawn so much as sneezed.

The idea of her precious little girl being molested would make her go haywire and she would surely put a stop to their weekly outings. There was a problem however, she could not afford to be caught as the source of the rumour it would be social suicide at best and total annihilation at worst if Grace ever found out.

No, she had to come up with a smarter plan. A menacing grin tucked at the corners of her lips making her normally beautiful face look harsh cold and ugly.

'Mrs Martinez, could you come here for a minute?' she called her housekeeper with a sucker sweet voice.

'Of course Mrs Lincoln.'

' I really need your opinion on a matter, but you must promise me absolute confidentiality.' Elena Lincoln chuckled, knowing full well how fast gossip among the many household staff that waited on the rich and powerful in Bellevue spread. Once it did the source of the rumour would be impossible to determine. A little seed in the right mind…..

Exhilaration spreads through her watching the fallout of between the Steele's and Grey's at her hands would be a spectacular sight to see and she will have front row seats. It would also drive Christian right into her waiting arms. Revenge really did taste sweeter when it was served cold.

 **Question for my readers concerning lemons….. I am personally a diehard Christian and Ana fan. However considering their age difference Christian is not going to lose his virginity to Ana. Next chapter he will meet the girl who pops his cherry I am partial to writing a lemon with Christian and someone other than Ana. The question is do my readers want to read a lemon with Christian and someone else? Please let me know.**


	10. Rumour has it

**Rumour has it**

" _A lie can run round the world before the truth has got its boots on."_

(Terry Pratchet 1948-2015)

 **Yocasta, grazie per la tua bella recensione.**

 **Lady Molten as always thank you for your amazing feedback.**

 **Latashac thank you for your compliment.**

 **Jwarden, 61,** **Otaku3stan,** **intuitive1, ralieghbug10 and all my guests thank you for the feedback. Your wish is my command. No lemon with Christian other than Ana.**

 **Chrysandra Luna my lips are tightly sealed.** **As always thank you for reading and reviewing/following its very much appreciated.** **Still looking for a beta please PM me if interested.**

 **This chapter is MA rated due to language and violance.**

 **Bellevue/Medina June 28, 1999**

I slam the door of my brand new black Porsche boxer shut, it's a sweet ride and quite possibly one of my best birthday presents I ever had. I was giddy with excitement when mom and dad give me the keys to it and Ana and Mia immediately demanded a ride, of course, I was unable to refuse them anything the memory brings a smile to my face. I make my way into the Coping Together therapy centre building and greet Melody the young receptionist. She blushes when she sees me and I have to refrain myself from rolling my eyes at her. _It's just a pretty face sweetheart._ Lately, it seems that almost every girl is ogling me, at first it was flattering but now it's getting annoying.

'M, Mr Steele will be done with his class in 10 minutes.' She stammers.

'Thank you Melody, I will wait for him here.' I say curtly before taking a seat on one of the chairs opposite to her desk. James asked me to pick him up today since his corvette is at the auto shop getting God knows what fixed. We are meeting Mud and Elliot at Earl's burgers and grill before we head off to a Mariners game. Having a guys day out was long overdue. I take one of the magazines that are displayed on the table and begin to read.

Suddenly the peace and quiet of the reception area is rudely disturbed by a petite brunette who desperately tries to fit a too large piece of canvas through the door. I get out of my seat and help her.

'Thanks!' She says chipper and finally looks up so I can see her face.

She is attractive. She has a sweet round face and almond shaped bourbon coloured eyes. She stares at me for a moment with her mouth wide open and I have to suppress the urge to close it for her.

I take the canvas from her and let it rest against the receptionist desk. I hold out my hand and introduce myself.

'Christian Grey.'

'Leila Williams.' She replies while taking my proffered hand. Her voice is warm and cheerful.

'Nice to meet you, Leila.' I say giving her my award winning smile, I inwardly chuckle. The usual effect, she practically swoons.

She studies me for a moment.

'Say? You are not related to _The_ famous _Grey_ s are you?' She says smiling.

My mood sours, the moment people hear the name Grey and figure out I am indeed a member of the prominent Grey family, they are on me like a rash always wanting something from me. I fucking hate it. I just want to be appreciated for being my own person and not for my families wealth and connections.

I regard her impassively before I answer.

'Afraid I am.' I reply coolly.

'Oh, I don't mean anything by it, it's just that Dr Grey personally helped me out when I was in a dark place I am forever in her debt. If you see her, can you say hi from me?'

My mood lifts she is just grateful my mom helped her out once. I love my mother she is a true saviour.

'Sure.' I reply sounding nicer now.

The door of James classroom opens and his students are scuttling out fast.

'See you next week James.' A young girl says with a flirty tone and flutters her eyelashes at him. H _ow does he put up with that crap? It is tiring._

He smirks at her.

'Till next week Brenda.' he says cheerfully and makes his way over to me.

'Ola Christian, I see you met Leila.' He says while eyeing the both of us.

'Yeah, just helped her out with her canvas.'

He gives me a cheeky grin, nosy fucker. He turns his attention to Leila and looks puzzled for a minute.

'Arrant you suppose to be in my mom's class right now Leila?

She keeps her eyes downcast for a short moment before facing him, giving him a shy smile.

'Your mom's class got cancelled this morning I am just here to bring her some canvasses she asked me to pick up last week.' She answers earnestly.

'Cancelled? She didn't say anything about cancelling her classes when I spoke to her this morning.' James says sounding bemused.

Leila shrugs.

'Yeah, she apologized to everyone saying something important came up that required her immediate attention.'

James scratches his head for a moment before he replies to Leila.

'Odd, but I will find out what is going on when I get home. Thanks, Leila see you next week. Christian let's roll I don't want to be late for the game.'

'Yeah let's go, it was nice meeting you, Leila.' I say and give her my panty-dropping smile.

'Wait up!' She yells while scribbling something on a note. She comes over to where we stand and hands me the note.

'Call me some time.' She blushes and stammers a goodbye.

We walk to my car start our journey to Earl's.

James eyes me suspiciously for a moment.'What's going on between you and Leila?'

I regard him coolly 'Nothing is going on I just met the girl.'

'She just handed you her phone number, and I've seen the way you looked at her you thought she was hot! You were openly ogling, her something I have almost never seen you do.' He grins at me and I have to resist the urge to kick him out of my car nosy bastard!

I shrug and don't comment on the degree of accuracy of his assessment. He takes my silence as confirmation and continues to press his point.

'Look, I know Leila is all kinds of hot, but don't go chasing her ok? She is a twelve stepper with some serious mental health issues. She had to drop out of college because of it.'

I snort loudly

'When have I ever chased a girl?' I snap at his ridiculous comment I never needed to chase any girl they flock to me like bees to honey.

He chuckles.

'Fair point, well made Mr Grey just don't let her chase you then.'

I glare at him

'Shut up and mind your own business Steele .' I snap.

He holds his hands up in mock defeat.

'Just watching out for my best friend.' He says and although I appreciate his sentiment I wish that he would just mind his own business. Besides I have no plans or intention to see Leila again. Sure I find her attractive but that does not matter I still cannot bear to be touched.

'How old is she anyway?' I ask genuinely curious.

'Why do you want to know? I thought you said you weren't going to chase her?'

'Oh, for fuck sake I am not! Just humour me ok? I am curious.'

He shrugs 'I don't know 20 or 22 something. Older than us by a few years at least.'

I nod at him older means more experience maybe she would let you tie her up? A little voice hisses in the back of my mind, but I ignore it.

'I must say Grey this is one sweet ride, Felicia told me to trade in my Corvette for a Porsche.' James says grinning and changing the subject. I roll my eyes at him fucking lovestruck fool ever since he met Felicia it's all Felicia this, Felicia that, it's pathetic and nauseating and I cannot help but feel jealous.

'Yeah, it's a pretty cool car mom and dad really have outdone themselves.' I reply proudly.

We arrive at Earl's I turn off the engine and immediately spot Elliot's metallic blue BMW on the parking lot. Thank fuck he and Mud are on time for a change.

We make our way into Earl's grill and spot Elliot and Mud in one of the booths at the back of the establishment.

I like the atmosphere of Earl it's laid back and all American. The décor and interior are modelled after the 50s and the music selection on the jukebox is constricted to this time period as well. But none of Earl's patrons both young and old care, in fact, it wouldn't be Earl's if it didn't.

'it is about time you dicks showed up.' Elliot says

'We have been here for over 15 minutes.' Mud whines.

'Sorry we, I mean Christian got hold up crushing on a girl.' James says grinning and I roll my eyes at him before crossing my arms like a petulant child. Elliot and Mud eye me up and an impish grin appears on their faces. FUCK they won't let up now.

'Really Christian? Is there finally a girl worthy enough of to please the penis of _The mighty Christian Grey_!' Mud says mockingly

'Fuck off!' I mutter at him.

'It's you that needs a fuck we get plenty. ' Elliot is hooting with laughter and is joined by my treacherous best friend and Mud.

I narrow my eyes at them 'You all can go to hell.' I hiss

'Owe, Chris, don't be like that.' James says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Well I for one am glad that you won't die a virgin now, and maybe just maybe she will be able to pull that stick out your ass. Continues constipation is a bad look on anyone, not even you can pull that one off.' Elliot says while wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

James and Mud immediately start laughing again….. Sometimes I just want to smack them no matter how much I care for them.

'Seriously you retards mind your own fucking business! I just met that chick we said hello and goodbye nothing more. Yes, she was freaking hot but nothing happened I don't understand why you all act like the second coming of Christ is at hand.'

'Because we want what's best for you and right now handing in your V card is not only what's best for you but what's best for all of us. Seriously bro, you wound tighter than a nun's rectum and have more mood swings than Carla on PMS.' Mud says chuckling which earns him a death glare from James.

'Leave my mom the fuck out of this!' he growls.

'Such a momma's boy.' Mud teases further.

'Fuck off Mud! That's not funny.' He barks and for a moment the tension on our table is so high I think James is going to pounce on Mud. That would be a sight to see because for as long as I have known James he never once hit anyone he is just too nice for that. It's probably the reason why almost everyone calls him gentle James.

Mud holds his hand up in surrender.

'OK I am sorry alright I meant it as a joke and I realize it's not funny. Really sorry James I love your mom she is cool.' He rambles.

'Fine, just drop it ok?' James says sulkingly.

Just then the waitress comes and takes our orders we all take the house special and a coke.

'So about that girl…' Elliot begins teasingly again.

'Oh for fucks sake Elliot drop it nothing and I mean nothing happened. Hell, even James knows her better than me!' I am almost yelling now.

'Oh come on Chris, entertain us.' Mud continues.

I roll my eyes at them and throw my hands up in exasperation.

'Her name is Leila Williams she is a 20 something chick and helps out at the CTTC, she give me her phone number and asked me to call her, Happy now?'

'Hey, Grey!'

Both Elliot and I snap up and look at the group of four or five jocks that are cramping our space. I recognize Jordan Claver among them who is huddled to the side looking anywhere but at me. It pleases me tremendously that he feels intimidated by me. _That's right fucker I can do whatever the fuck I want to you and get away with it remember that well._

'We heard that 20-year-old chicks are a little old for you and you like them younger round 8 or so.' One of the guys I think his name is Micheal Summers says snickering.

'Did you know that James? That your pervy best friend is fucking your little sister? Everybody is talking about it. Is that why you don't have a girlfriend Grey because you like fucking 8-year-olds? You are a fucking pervert are you, Grey!' He continues taunting me, but I don't hear him anymore. I wish a slow and painful dead to anyone that says that I would hurt my little angel like that! I will make them pay…. Dearly.

The anger I feel inside is all consuming burning and boiling the blood in my veins unlike I have ever felt before. I need to release it I need to destroy him it's all I can think about.

My fist makes contact with his jaw he stumbles backwards but doesn't fall I kick him in his side he hunches over and screams in pain it only fuels my blood-lust I knee him in the face the sound of his nose breaking is like music to my ears. He falls backwards and is out for the count. _Euphoria is what I feel,_ but I am not done with him yet he is still breathing after all. I hone in on his body preparing for the killing blow, but multiple strong hands stop me. Christian! Christian! They keep calling my name it sounds so muted like I am under water _they are not real_. I need to finish him off that's the goal, kill that motherfucker. I try to wrench free from the arms, but they are too strong and too many.

A slap in my face it stings and confuses me. Icy blue eyes stare at me they are familiar they remind me of someone only these are are cooler so much cooler and lack infinite depth. 'Christian!' it's louder now I blink, but the haze won't leave me. He slaps me again. 'Christian STOP you are going to kill him! It's over OK stop?! He is out!' 'Let's just go!' The hands are dragging me towards the door into the cool Seattle air the haze is slowly leaving me.

There is blood on my shirt I don't think mom would like it if I brought home a bloody shirt again. I tuck on it, it needs to go. There are people watching me pointing at me and staring at me. I ignore them.

'Christian get in the car.' I hear my brothers voice he sounds mad. His car door opens and I am pushed in, but he doesn't close the door. The fog is settling now too, but I still feel so angry I have never felt so angry! Not even when _he_ burnt me I would never hurt my sweet little angel the thought alone makes me want to hurl up and vomit.

There is a commotion in front of me the jocks have come outside followed by some of the patrons of Earl's grill who try to hold them back. One of the jocks is carrying a baseball bat and makes his way to Elliot, Mud and James. 'Hell no.' I yell and get out of the car.

'Christian get the fuck back into the car NOW!' Mud yells at me.

'Fuck NO, if these motherfuckers want a piece of me they can come and get it.'

'First Jordan and now Michael you are a dead man Grey.' One of them yells.

'You want to end up like them as well?' I taunt 'Bring it on you fucking prick!' I seeth

He tries to launch at me but is tackled to the ground by Mud who stumps on him a few times.

'Look, we are leaving now if you don't want to end up like your friend inside I suggest you leave us alone so we can all go on our merry way.' James says authoritatively.

'Why are you defending that pervert, Steele? Do you like to watch when he is fucking your sister? Or are you fucking her as well? Are you a depraved pervert too?' he keeps taunting.

Suddenly James is on him kicking him and punching him.

'YOU FILTHY BASTARD!, YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! DONT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER EVER AGAIN' He rages while beating on the guy. I am momentarily stunned I have never seen him so angry I never ever seen him hit anyone or anything, watching him beating someone to a pulp is a shock to my already frail system.

I pull him off the guy who is whimpering pathetically on the ground. Mud and Elliot help me while James keeps swinging his fists. We drag him to my car and put him in the car he is still raging.

When I turn around to go to the drivers side James jumps out of the car to attack the guy again. But one of the guys friends is faster and hits James hard with a baseball bat to his side. I am infuriated once more but before I can jump on him Elliot is already stomping him. I drag James who is hunched over on the ground squirming in pain away to safety together Mud.

'Holy fuck! Elliot look out!' Mud screams.

Then I see it one of the jocks is carrying a pocket knife and making a stabbing movement at Elliot I quickly push Elliot to the side and feel something sharp hitting me at the side of my torso. FUCK!

Mud wrestles the guy on the ground and kicks the knife away. James and Elliot are on him in a flash, kicking him and smashing him, while screaming all kinds of profanities at him. The jocks other friends have scurried away in shock and horror.

'Fucking cowards' I mutter under my breath

James comes to my side he has a bruise on his cheek and a black eye. He grabs a handkerchief from his pocket and presses it against my wound.

'How bad is it?' He asks.

'Just a flesh wound hurts like hell, though.' I reply.

He inspects it and looks pained for a minute.

'I think you need a stitch or two.' He muses.

'No, I am fine it will heal on its own let's go home.' I say trying to make light of it all.

'You sure?' He asked sounding worried.

I look at him and nod.

'Trust me I am better now than I will be when my mom finds out about this.'

I press the handkerchief harder to the wound hoping that the pressure is enough to stop the bleeding. I winch in pain.

'I would hate to get blood all over the leather upholstery of my brand new car.' I grit and he chuckles.

Mud and Elliot come over to us. They look bruised and disheveled as well. When Elliot sees the wound he gasps and looks horribly pale.

'Just a flesh wound.' I murmur.

'That fucking prick! I will kill him.' Elliot seethes and Mud has to stop him before he pounds on the guy again.

'He has had enough let's just get out of here OK. They are not worth another minute of our time.' Mud says.

'Let me drive Christian.' James says with a voice that brokers no room for argument. He starts the car and we make our way to Grey Manor. The mood in the car is heavy and brooding. James is quiet and contemplative keeping his eyes firmly on the road it is like he is ignoring me and it hurts like hell.

'I, I could never EVER hurt Ana. I could never do that to any kid I am not a pervert.' I say softly and I try my best to stop the tears from falling.

He looks at me for a moment.

'You think I believe that crap?!' He snaps. He sounds hurt.

I look at him disbelieving

'Don't you?'

'For fuck sake Christian for such a smart guy you can be really obtuse. Of course, I don't believe that crap. I know you and I know my sister. Ana might be a kid but she a damn smart and feisty one she would never let anyone hurt her. Our daddy taught her well. And I know you. You might be a smug, arrogant bastard most of the time, but you are also the most sincere, honest and kindest guy I know. I know you love Ana and I know you two have some weird and freaky connection ever since I have known you. Don't think I didn't notice, but I know you would never hurt her.'

I look at him in awe he truly is my friend and I feel my heart expand.

'Thank you, James you are a true friend.'

He scoffs.

'You are such a dense prick at times.'

I chuckle and stare out the window. 'I know.' I say softly

We ride in silence for a moment longer.

'What worries me, though, is that somebody is spreading rumours about you to obviously harm you and is dragging my little sister through the mud with you in the process. Who have you pissed of so much?' He asks.

I snort 'Is that a rhetorical question?'

'Seriously Grey, this is no time for your smart remarks this shit is serious and can not only harm you but my sister as well it needs to stop like, now.'

'Well, James as you well know I am not a very likeable guy and I pissed off more people than I care to remember. It could be any number of people. I just hate they are dragging Ana into this.'

'You have got to tell your father this rumour has to be stopped and fast. If the press gets wind of this they will drag you and your entire family and my family through the mud. People get off on seeing the rich and mighty fall especially someone as prominent as a Grey.'

I run my hands through my hair James is right of course, this could seriously harm us all of us.

'I will talk to my dad first thing when I get home. I promise.'

'Good, I will come with you.' He says.

We are silent for a moment once more.

I look at him and smile wryly.

'I am impressed, you really beat the guy to a pulp, it seems that gentle James is not that gentle after all.' I joke to try and the lift the heavy mood.

He chuckles 'I guess you are right.'

James drives onto our driveway towards my parents house I am momentarily stunned by the amount of cars that are parked in front of our house. I spot my parents cars, uncle Henry's jaguar _What's he still doing here?_ and Ray's silver Lexus and a car that I don't recognize. _WTF is going on?_ I know James is thinking the same thing he has a puzzled look on his face.

'Why is my dad here?' he asks

'Hell if I know.' I grumble silently hoping that they have not caught wind of our little fight or the rumour yet, but deep down I already know they did the thought is disheartening.

We make our way into the house quickly followed by Mud and Elliot.

A high pitched shrill pierces my ears when we walk into the hallway and it feels like someone has hit all the wind out of me. Silent tears fall from my eyes when I see the look on my mothers face its a combination of shock, horror and utter devastation. It's a sight that will be etched into my brains forever. The adrenaline that has been pumping around in my system has finally worn out and I feel faint, tired and empty.

My mom's hands are shaking when she makes her way over to us she is crying and for some reason, seeing my mother cry, hurts so much more than any cut, bruise or broken bone.

'What the hell happened.' She shrieks

'We got into a fight, but don't worry mom we are ok.' Elliot says with a soothing voice.

Then she sees my wound. 'O my God Christian you are bleeding! Who did this to you?' she sobs.

'Some crazy jock, mom please don't cry it is just a flesh wound.'I murmur.

'Don't tell me you're okay or that it's just a flesh wound you boys look like you have been hit by a freight train and Christian has been stabbed! He needs stitches! What the hell happened I want answers now!' Her voice is laced with concern and dismay.

'Mrs Redcliff bring me my bag! Boys into the living room now all of you!' She demands.

Silently we move to the living room and mom begins to clean up and stitch my wound. My father, uncle Henry, Ray, Carla _She is her too?_ And a man I recognize as Eamon Kavanagh enter the room. _And in that awful moment everything becomes crystal clear to me. Pain and heart wrenching all consuming pain courses through me. Ana, they are taking her away from me. That's why she wasn't at the therapy centre._ I feel numb, dead and empty.

Carla sobs loudly after she sees us. She holds her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes are wide with pain and fear, she starts sobbing. Again I feel a stab of pain in my gut. Why does this hurt so much?

'James my sweet boy.' Carla cries while hugging him tightly. He hugs her back and makes soothing noises to her.

'Please mom, it's nothing don't cry please?' he begs but she does not seem to hear him.

'Well? Boys what happened? ' Uncle Henry demands.

Mud and James who are staring quietly at their hands unable to meet the firm penetrating gazes of the adults in the room slowly begin to speak, telling everything what happened without stopping once omitting only the brutality of my attack on Michael Summers for which I am really grateful.

Both Ray, Henry and dad are mumbling cuss words throughout the story which earns them harsh looks from mom and Carla, who is still holding on to James for dear life. He sinks into her embrace hugging her back tightly and in that moment I despise myself even more for not being able to do the same for my mother, the woman who literally saved my life. I know how much she craves for my embrace and affection and I hate not being able to give her that. I am truly a good for nothing son of a crack whore a now dead and empty husk in a pretty package.

'Who stabbed at you, Christian?' Uncle Henry asks his voice is soft but has a dangerous edge to it.

I shrug 'I do not know his name, just that he is a friend of Jordan and Michael.'

He nods grabs his cell phone and briskly leaves the living room.

Ray looks at me intently and I feel cold sweat dripping down my back. This is it they will tell me what a fucked up asshole I am and that I am never allowed near Ana or James again. The thought of that is unbearable.

'Carrick hand me the letter please?' he asks with a quiet voice and my dad obliges him by producing a folded piece of paper handing it over to him.

'Four days ago, someone posted two anonymous letters. One too Carla and I and one to Kavanagh media. The content of the letters is horrendous, someone is accusing you of molesting Ana. Both Carla and I were shocked to the core, we never had any indication that something improper was going on between the two of you. I am sorry Christian, but we had to find out of this accusation had any merit to it. That's why we did not allow Ana to go with you to the petting zoo that day.'

I am mad so boiling mad that they would believe this crap they can both go to hell for all I care.

'I would never hurt her! And fuck both of you for believing it!' I snap angrily I don't have to listen to this crap I get up to run out, but my mother stops me.

'Christian!' she admonishes me

'Sit down and listen, son.' Ray says threateningly and I look to my dad who nods at me.

I sit back down and cross my arms petulantly.

'First of we don't believe the rumour.' He says sternly and a feeling of complete and utter relieve washes over me. _Thank fuck!_

'But you have to understand that we are Anastasia's parents we had to investigate the accusation. Her well-being is the most important thing in the world to us. We talked to Ana and she was furious at us for asking such a thing. But we took her to a child psychologist to be sure anyway. When we were absolutely sure that the letter was bullshit we realized that someone was out to get you and your family, especially when Eamon called us with the news that one of his editors had received a letter as well.' He says while nodding at Kavanagh.

'When publishing stories about our direct friends and family my editors have to ask me permission to avoid any complications. The person who wrote the letter had no evidence for this accusations. There for we would not have published the story anyway no self-respecting news agency would have. No one wants to be sued for slander or make an enemy out of the Grey family. That would be very bad for business. Tabloids, however, are a different story.' Kavanagh grumbles that last part.

'The spreading of the rumour is worst then we taught. The person responsible for the letter clearly spread the story around here as well. But we have no clue on who is behind it, so Christian who did you piss off so badly?'my dad asks sternly and James snorts loudly.

I run my hands through my hair is exasperation.

'I don't know alright?! I pissed of loads of people... as you all know I am famous for pissing people off.' I sigh.

'Well you better think son, because this is not only going to cause damage to you but also the Steele's and Ana in particular.' Dad says sternly.

'Fuck, dad! Don't you think I know that?' I yell

'Christian if you swear one more time I am going to wash your mouth with soap. I know you are frustrated, but I will not tolerate swearing from you or anybody else.' Mom snaps at me.

Uncle Henry comes back into the room looking annoyed but smug.

'I need the letters. Both of them.' he barks.

My dad cocks an eyebrow at him confused.

'This is no time for stupidity Carrick! I need the letters so my private security company can check them for fingerprints. Incidentally, I need the prints of everybody who handled the letters as well.' He growls.

'Oh for heaven's sake calm down Henry.' Mom says annoyed.

'Do not tell me what to do!' He hisses. 'None of this would have happened if my b. ' He swallows mid sentence and stops speaking, but his entire demeanour is tense and unyielding he averts his gaze from my mother and gives me a tight smile.

The look on mom's face is that of absolute shock and fear. And I briefly wonder what's that all about.

'Enough now Henry. Let's just focus at the issue at hand.' My dad says softly

'I already pressed charges against the boys that attacked the lot of you. Later today some officers will come over to take statements from all of you. The boys who attacked you have been arrested and taken to jail. Except for the Summers kid, he has been brought to the hospital.' Uncle Henry says authoritatively while giving me a sideways glance and I know he knows how bad I beat up Michael, I swallow audibly and we all nod.

'Eamon, how do you suggest we handle the rumour in the mean time? You are the media, expert.' Dad says.

Kavanagh looks contemplative for a moment.

'First I would let your lawyers write a letter to the Trumpeter and the Nooz reminding them that any printing of false stories about your family will result into defamation lawsuit. My second piece of advice is for Grace and Carla, it's imperative that you two are seen out together in public often. This will put a stop to the rumour completely since it will make it perfectly clear to everyone that nothing improper is going on.'

'There are several social events on the calendar on the upcoming week we could attend together.' My mom says to Carla who nods in agreement.

Kavanagh gets up telling us he needs to go he greets us all before he leaves our house. My mom looks at us looking all bruised and disheveled. Ice packs are littering the room and the occasional groan of pain escapes our lips.

'Boys I think it's best you all clean up and take a shower you will feel better afterwards.' She says and Elliot and I dutifully oblige.

'Milton and James please use one of the guest rooms.' she says.

They mumble a thanks and follow us out of the room.

We make our way upstairs past Mia's room. Her door is open and I see her and Ana lying on the bed reading some magazines. No matter how shitty this day has been seeing those two sitting there doing something as mundane as reading brightens up my day immediately.

I don't want to enter the room or attract their attention looking like this it would only scare them needlessly. I silently walk passed the door, mentally congratulating myself for doing it undetected.

'Christian is that you?' I here Mia's lyrical voice coming out of the room. _Shit._

'Yeah, Mia it's me I will be with you in 15 minutes just got to clean myself up.' I mutter.

'Can you come now please we need your opinion on something.' Mia says while James walks past me ' I am taking your shower Grey.' mumbles and I roll my eyes at him.

'Sorry Mia it has to wait 30 minutes and I'll be with you.'

'You said 15 minutes a minute ago.' Mia whines before stumbling out of her room.

She gasps when she sees me.

'What the hell did you do!' she exclaims and her reaction causes Ana to come out of the room as well. Her eyes are wide in shock, silent tears slowly fall from her eyes when she sees my bloodied shirt, bruised faced and ripped jeans.

'We had some trouble with a couple of guys. We set them straight it's nothing for you two the worry about.' I say as gently as possible.

'Is it because what they say about me, us?' Ana stammers. Damn her for being so smart and perceptive.

I give her a tight smile and kiss her forehead.

'No angel, we had some dispute over a mariners game, you know stupid boy stuff.' I hate lying to her, but she does not need to know this.

For a moment, it seems like she has accepted my answer but then the look on her face changes. Sheer determination edges the contours of her beautiful angelic face.

'Please don't lie to me Christian, I know what people are saying mom and dad even took me to some Dr. who asked me loads of dumb questions. And this morning Mrs Cruz was trying to talk to me as well.'

I run my hands through my hair feeling anger boiling up inside me and make the conscious decision to hunt the person down who caused us so much pain and trouble.

'They're where some jocks they made some nasty comments and we got into a fight. Please, Ana, don't worry about it. We are all fine and they got what they deserved.'

She begins to cry 'Its not fair, not fair at all. Why would they say such horrible things about you.' She sobs I take her into my arms and just hold her, gently, soothing and rocking her. 'It's going to be alright, I will make it all right.' I keep whispering softly in her ear like a mantra and it's a promise I fully intend to keep.

 **Bellevue/ Medina June 30, 1999**

I despise Dr Bartlett everything about the man irate' s me. His humourless, know it all persona, the wart on his nose, his bald shining head and large rimmed horned glasses all make him look like some inept supervillain from some badly written comic.

But that is not what I hate the most about him, what I hate most are his endless asinine questions. One more ridicules then the other I have never met a more incompetent shrink then Dr Bartlett. It has become somewhat of a sport for me to piss him off or annoy him. It's just so entertaining and easy to do. I relish in the fact that I am much smarter than he is, and it drives him mad, borderline unprofessionally mad. I told mom that maybe it is better if we looked for another shrink, but she doesn't agree, saying that Bartlett is the best in his field. It makes me wonder how crap the others must be if he is the best.

Today however I can't be fucked with it all and decide to ignore him completely. He stares at me for the longest time and then clears his throat.

'You know Christian you are here for your own benefit, I can only help you if you let me help you.'

I stare at him impassively for a moment before resuming my stare out of his windows again.

'Your mother, she told me what happened and, to be honest, I am not surprised that these rumours have started.' he says while pressing his thick glasses back against his nose.

Is he deliberately trying to get a rise out of me? I decide to ignore him I will not be goaded into anything. But he is relentless today.

'Tell me, Christian, how did you feel when you heard the rumour for the first time?'

I roll my eyes, what an idiotic question! I am not even going to grace it with an answer.

'Why do you always call Ana, Angel? You never told me that.' He tries a different tactic un-phased by my attitude.

I snort. _Because she is an angel? My guardian angel..._ But I remain silent and impassive I will never tell him that.

When is sees that he isn't getting anywhere with me he shifts in his seat, pulls off his glasses and stares at me thoughtfully through his pig-like eyes.

'Christian, why do you think these rumours started? Could it be that they have some merit of truth to them? You love the girl don't you?'

WTF! The anger that familiar white hot burning feeling. How dare he! I snap my head up and lock my eyes with his. There is a small smile playing on his lips. Son of a bitch!

'How dare you, you asshole?! I would never hurt Ana.' I growl, but he is on a roll now.

'Then why do you think that people would say such things about you? I mean I personally think your relationship with Ana is understandable but borderline unhealthy I even wrote it down.'

I stare at him dumbstruck then it dawns on me it was him, he wrote the anonymous letter to the Steele's and Kavanagh media because I pissed him off more times than I care to remember.

'It was you!' I seeth and he looks at me confused.

'Sorry what Christian?' he looks at me completely puzzled.

'You send that letter! You filthy son of a bitch, you just could not handle that I pissed you of all those times so you took your revenge like that.' I am enraged now and he looks scared and confused.

'Christian calm down, I have no idea what you are talking about I was just trying to get you to recognize your anger triggers so you could deal with your anger issues!' The look on his face is that of pure shock.

'You filthy liar! Save it for someone who cares. I will make sure my parents and uncle know what you did. And I will make sure that they ruin you!' I yell get up from my seat and leave his office slamming the door shut.

'Christian, please calm down I would never breach patient-doctor confidentiality.' He yells after me, but I ignore him and make my way to my car. I got to get out of here.

I drive aimlessly through the streets Seattle feeling angry, hurt and betrayed. It is odd really I hated Bartlett but never thought that he would do something like that. On some level, I trusted him, and sometimes I even told him stuff I never told anyone else. '

'Unprofessional bastard!' I yell and slam my hands against the steering wheel. I should have beaten him up! And I am momentarily surprised that I have not done just that. I let my parents and Henry deal with him. When they are done with him he won't even get a job at McDonalds.

I need to relieve some of the tension that is rapidly building inside me I really want to hurt someone. The gas light on my dashboard is burning. _Fuck, just what I need right now._

I stop at the nearest gas station fill my gas tank and make my way inside the station, I stop over at the magazine rack for some 'reading' material. I skim through a couple of nudie magazines stopping at the centrefolds, but the models on there are mostly blondes. I put them down and then I see it. My mouth becomes dry and my pants become tight, too tight... I have to adjust myself. S _ervitutis_ is written in big blood red letters at the front of the magazine and under that a beautiful brunette is bound and tied to a bed. _It's not only practical but arousing as hell._ Perfect to stroke one out, I take the magazine and head to the cash register.

 _Fuck!_ Clear bourbon eyes meet mine.

'Hi, Christian why didn't you call me?' Well, this is going to be awkward... is it to late to put back the magazine? How the hell was I supposed to know that she worked here?

'H, Hi Leila.' I stammer 'Sorry I have been busy.'

'It is alright I understand.' She says sounding a little sad.

'Pomp one and this.' I murmur while shoving the magazine on the counter and I am pretty sure my face has turned beet red.

Leila, however, beams at me for some strange reason.

'You into bondage?' she asks like she asking me if I want coffee and I nearly choke on my own spit.

'It is alright, nothing to be ashamed of. BDSM practiced in a sane consensual way is actually very healthy. I am into it as well.' She says chipper.

'I,' I haven't.. aren't... It's new to me.' I finally manage to get out.

She gives me a small smile... ' I can show you.' she says seductively and I tempted to let her just to relief the tension inside me. 'I don't like to be touched.' I simply state.

'I am a submissive I let you tie me up if you want to, I can show you how..' she lets the last part of the sentence hang in the air. This feels so surreal I am really talking about some deviant sexual lifestyle with a girl in the middle of a gas station?

'My shift end in 10 minutes you wanna come over to my place when I am done?' she asks.

Is she fucking serious? Does she really want me to tie her up and fuck her? I am tempted, so tempted.

'Leila I hardly know you I don't think it's a good idea to..' She smiles at me.

'Well come over to my place and get to know me, we don't have to do anything we can just hang out if you want to.' she says

Oh, why the fuck not I can use some distraction from all this shit.

I give her a tight smile. ' Ok.' I finally acquiesce.

It's late when I am driving back home from Leila all my reservations about me starting something with her were gone the minute she had her hands around my dick. I have a big grin on my face who would have thought that I could find a girl like that so easily? I inwardly thank Elliot and James for stuffing my wallet with condoms they came in handy today. I snicker loudly. Oh yeah, Leila wanted me to take control and tie her up. She loves that shit and I had no qualms about it either it was a heaven send relieve when I came the first time hard and fast. It was embarrassing but Leila was cool about it mostly because I was back up in no time for round two. I look at the clock on my dashboard shit its 21:30 and I haven't even called home. Mom must be worried sick I am such a little shit sometimes.

I turn into our driveway and park my car on my parking spot. I need to come up with some excuse why I am late and haven't called her. Maybe I should call James so he can cover for me... But I quickly realize that mom probably already called him plus telling James I fucked Leila probably won't go over well with him after his warning. I decide to go with a half truth a lie is best when it has at least some truth to it after all. I take my bag with the magazine with me and I make my way inside the house. I hear my mom's rapid footsteps on the wooden floor. I sigh heavily her goes nothing.

'Christian Trevelyan Grey where have you been?' She shrieks.

'I am sorry mom lost track of time.' I say demurely.

'I have been worried sick! And you haven't answered my question where. Have. You . Been?!'

'Driving around Seattle I needed to clear my mind.'

'Why was you cell phone off? I tried and tried calling you but got no answer you should have called me.!Used a pay phone?' she won't let up.

'I know mom I am really sorry. My battery was dead and before I realized it was passed 20:00. I know it's no excuse and I accept any punishment you throw at me.' I say earnestly.

'Oh, Christian I am just glad your home safety.' I know she wants to hug me I kiss her cheek instead. 'Let's go into the living room and I will have Mrs. Redcliff make some hot cocoa with marshmallows for you.' She says and I smile at her.

'Thanks, mom, that would be nice.' I say and I sit down on the couch.

'We like some hot cocoa as well.' Uncle Henry says while he and dad stride into the room.

'Shouldn't you be back in Boston?' I ask uncle Henry.

'Eager to get rid of me?' He replies while cocking an eyebrow at me.

'No, just curious.' I reply

'I still have some business to attend to in Seattle.' He says while sitting down on a chair crossed legged totally at ease with himself.

'Son, Dr Bartlett called, he told us what happened.' dad says.

'That bastard send that letter, I know he did I want him ruined.' I sneer.

'Calm down son, he didn't send the letter.' dad says.

I snort. 'That fucker admitted to it!'

'What exactly did he say to you?' Uncle Henry asks I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

'He said and I am paraphrasing 'he wrote down that he found my relationship with Ana unhealthy' or something to that effect.' I seeth

'It was a psychotherapy trick to get a reaction from you since you were ignoring him. I know you don't like Dr Bartlett, but he didn't send the letter.' Mom says calmly.

'So you believe him over me?!'

'No, Christian we don't. Let's just say we keep close tabs on everyone who has access to intimate and sensitive information about our family. Also, his prints weren't on the letter.' Uncle Henry says smoothly while taking a sip of his cocoa.

My mom looks sourly at uncle Henry and again I wonder why they are at each others throats so much.

I sink back in my chair sulking.

'I don't want him as my therapist anymore. He should never have said those things about my relationship with Ana to me.'

'Oh, Christian he was just doing his job albeit his methods were very crude.' mom says.

'Well, he can go to hell for all I care I am never going back there again.'

'Christian you need therapy, you need to deal with your issues.' she continues and for a moment I am tempted to tell her that tieing up and fucking Leila was a hell of allot more effective therapy than any session with Dr Bartlett.

'I am not going back.' I hiss

'Christian...' she begins again but is interrupted by uncle Henry. 'If he does not want to go to that charlatan then find him another therapist. That shouldn't be that hard should it? These frauds are coming out of the woodwork anyway.'

'Henry please let me handle this.' mom says sternly.

He narrows his piercing green eyes at her his broad shoulders are tense he looks intimidating, but mom is not affected by it. 'I let you handle it and look what an amazing job you did.' He hisses.

'Henry, ENOUGH! Don't every speak to Grace like that again! I won't let you disrespect my wife EVER!' dad yells and I winch

'I will see Dr. Bartlett again if it means so much to you mom.'I don't want them to fight about me I can't handle that.

'Oh, Sweetheart I just want what's best for you.' She says softly and she gently cups my face.

'We all want what's best for you.' Uncle Henry says and he looks sad, so incredibly sad.

'I know.' I say softly and this overwhelming feeling is boiling up inside me again.

'I am going to bed I am tired.'I say just to get out of the emotionally charged situation I can't handle all these foreign and weird feelings. I get up to kiss my mom say goodnight to dad and uncle Henry. And take the bag with my magazine with me.

I make my way upstairs quickly strip and shower before plunging into bed with my magazine and begin to read. I grin I still cannot believe I found someone like Leila that wants me to do tie her up and control her. Yeah, this magazine is giving me plenty of inspiration for the upcoming weeks and the world suddenly looks much brighter.

 **Please do not hate me but I always saw BDSM as a legitimate coping mechanism for Christian to deal with his control and touch issues. Do not worry I am not going to turn him into a hardcore practitioner like in the books just the light stuff, so no canes or whips and belts.**

 **Secondly there are allot of misconceptions about the practice, some people even label it as abusive which could not be further from the truth. Recent scientific studies (** **Wismeijer - 2013)** **actually shows that practitioners of BDSM are often more mentally stable than people who don't.**


	11. And here is to you Mrs Robinson

**And here is to you Mrs Robinson**

 ** _I have been very busy in these past few weeks hence this chapter is up late. I want to thank all reviewers for their kind reviews I appreciate them._**

 ** _This chapter is MA rated._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter and please review._**

 _I'm a great believer in karma, and the vengeance that it serves up to those who are deliberately mean is generally enough for me.  
_

(Bette Ditto 1981)

 **Bellevue/Medina August 20, 1999**

It has almost been two months since the heinous rumour about my alleged sordid relationship with Ana started and luckily it died down pretty quickly, Kavanagh's advice had proven to be useful. Unfortunately, uncle Henry has made little progress on determining the source of the rumour much to my frustration. I cannot wait to get my hands on the person that has put not only me and Ana, but also our family and friends through hell.

My phone buzzes on Leila's desk and I roll out of her bed to answer it without checking the ID.

'Grey.'

'Christian? Please, you have to help me I am in deep, deep trouble.' A hoarse barely audible panic stricken voice begs on the other end of the line.

'James?' I ask unsure.

'Yes, it's me, damned Christian! You, you have to help me I am in deep shit.' He sounds fearful and breathless.

'Where are you?' I ask authoritatively

'Home, in my parents garage.' His answer both confuses and relieves me at least he is not in mortal danger.

'Why are you there and not in inside the house?'

'Ana and my parents are asleep already I don't want to wake them.' He whispers harshly.

'Ok meet me at the boathouse in 30 we can talk in private there.' I say before hanging up and I am unable to quell the pit in my stomach. Felicia broke up with James three weeks ago apparently she went back to her ex-boyfriend. James was completely devastated by the breakup and has been a mess ever since. I feel sorry for him he really was in love with her. I suppose that I should be grateful that I am immune to those kinds of feelings I don't think I would be able to handle a breakup well if I truely loved the other person.

Leila looks at me curiously.

'What did James want?' she asks.

'A helping hand.' I reply back coolly I am not going to discuss James distressed situation with Leila.

'Now? You are not staying?' She pouts.

'No, I am not.' I answer curtly

'You never stay with me. Sometimes I think you are ashamed of me. You did not even want to introduce me as your girlfriend to your parents and friends.' She sulks and I sigh heavily before running a hand through my hair.

Deep down I know Leila is right and I feel like utter shit because of it. Leila had a rough childhood it's ironic really, both of her parents are shrinks. They divorced when she was seven a bitter custody battle ensued and she was put right in the middle. In the end, there was a joined custody agreement but neither parent really looked after her. I like Leila she is kind and warm, but I am not in love with her.

'Leila, we talked about this you are still in the 12 step program you are not allowed to date …' I begin hoping she won't see right through my flimsy excuse.

'Yes, I know, but you will introduce me as your girlfriend right? Once I completed the program.' She asks sounding hopeful.

How the fucking hell do I get out of this one.

'You already know my mother and James.' I say jokingly.

'Yes, they know me as Leila the drugie with mental issues, not as Leila Williams, Christian Grey's girlfriend.' She pouts.

I run my hands through my hair and annoyance flares in my chest. I am so not in the mood fort his conversation again. Especially not when James is a wreck and needs my help.

'Look, Leila, I am sorry, but I have to go we'll talk about it some other time.'

Leila lets out a frustrated growl.

'You always brush me off whenever I try to talk to you about this. Sometimes I think you only like me for sex.'

Her words sting me, I really like her and I do enjoy her company.

'I like you, Leila, you know that! Look I really need to go now see you next weekend?'

'Next weekend? Why not tomorrow?' Fuck, why is she so clingy all of a sudden?

'I am visiting my grandparents tomorrow and I promised my mom I would go to church with her.'

' Yes, because everybody is more important than me! Because I am nothing more then your private whore. Just go Christian, just go ok!' She snaps angrily.

I put on my boxer briefs and khaki coloured trousers before buttoning up my white linen shirt. I grab my Rolex and slide it back on my wrist before gathering my cell phone and wallet. I knot up the two used condoms and slip them in my pockets, I will throw them away later.

I can't deal with Leila's shit right now, not when James needs me. I am done apologizing.

'If you want to see me next weekend give me a call I am going now. Bye Leila.'

'Whatever Christian.' She sulks and I make my way out of her apartment to my car. Thank fuck that bullshit is over. I have no intention of ever introducing Leila as my girlfriend and her continued complaints about the subject matter only make me more convinced that that's the right decision. Leila has become somewhat clingy over the past few weeks and it makes me feel a little uneasy.

The drive back to my parents' house is relatively short and I park my car at the designated spot. It's a late warm summers night the sky is cloudless and thousands of stars are shining down upon me. I quickly make my way over the grass to the boathouse. The water is dark but the pale moonlight gives it a silvery shimmer it has an almost idyllic feel to it and I can do nothing more than admire the beauty of it all. It almost made me forget why I came here in the first place.

I make my way into the boathouse, the cold, harsh fluorescent lights have been clicked on I squint my eyes adapting to the sudden influx of light. I take the stairs to the second floor of the building. The light here is much warmer and pleasant tot the eyes. I blink when I see James sitting hunched over on the old blue leather couch.

'James?' I ask tentatively he looks up, I am shocked thick tears are streaming down his face and he looks like a mess.

'James, please what's going on?' He still does not acknowledge me. _Fuck!_ This is bad I have never seen him like this not even after Felicia dumped him. I walk over to a small cabinet and take out a bottle of bourbon Elliot acquired from an unknown source and two shot glasses. I pour us both a glass and sit down next to James handing him a glass. He takes it from me and drains it immediately.

I am not really used to taste of bourbon yet but take a sip from my glass anyway revelling in the soothing burn it leaves in my throat.

'You ready to talk?' I ask James.

He sighs heavily.

'I fucked Elena Lincoln and now she is threating me.' He says in one breath and I am not sure I have heard him correctly.

'Sorry, what?'

'I fucked Mrs Lincoln she is threating to go the authorities and report me for rape.' He says slower this time.

I am totally confused my mind overloading with a thousand questions. But before I can ask any of them I am interrupted by giggling and laughter coming from downstairs, 30 seconds later Elliot and Mud make their appearance with two pretty African- American girls. They are surprised when they see us with the bourbon and notice James distraught appearance immediately.

'Oww, are they joining us too for the party?' One of the girls asks she is wearing a pink dress with pink heels. Her dark hair is lush and wild on her head and her almond shaped eyes shine with mischief. The other girl is wearing the same outfit in purple. And I idly wonder if Mia is their stylist.

'I am afraid not girls. Vivica and Vivian meet my brother Christian and his best friend James.' Elliot says gentlemanly.

'Hi, we are twins!' The one introduced as Vivian says with a voice that eerily reminds me of Fran Fine. I suppress a chuckle I guess that explains the colourful outfits. Mud and Elliot don't discriminate they fuck all girls no matter what race, height or colour. The only common denominators they look for are boob size, looks and vacuous personality. They call it spreading the love I call it fishing for STDS.

'Nice to meet you both.' I say while shaking their hands. James mimics my actions while mumbling the same thing.

'Girls it looks like we need a rain check on our little private party. Let me bring you back home and we can reschedule.' Mud says smoothly giving them his one million dollar smile.

'What a pity!' Vivian pouts.

'Indeed.' Elliot says flirty while giving her a kiss.

'Ok, bye Christian, bye James.' They giggle and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

When they are out of the boathouse Elliot gives us an icy glare.

'What the fuck is going on here?!' He booms. James starts to mumble incoherently and I silence him.

'We'll talk about it when Mud gets back, there is no reason to rehash this shit a million times over.' I say authoritatively and Elliot eyes me curiously. 20 minutes later Mud returns and he does not look happy.

'Ok spill it! You two pricks just cost us a fuck.' He whines.

'I am sure your dick can manage a day without fucking. We have a more important problem at hand.' I snap.

'We?' Elliot says while cocking an eyebrow.

'Yes we, brothers remember? James is being blackmailed.' I say in one breath.

'What? Why? How?' Mud says sounding bemused.

'I fucked Elena Lincoln and now she is threating to report me for rape if I don't do as she says.' James sobs.

Before I can stop them both Elliot and Mud have thrown a punch at James and he whimpers pathetically.

'Enough! What the fuck guys?' I say angrily

'That was for being utterly and completely stupid. We warned you to stay away from that hellish bitch! We told you she was dangerous yet you still fucked her? God, we knew Felicia did a number on you but fucking Elena Lincoln? Well, that is just sick! Why the fuck James?' Mud yell's incredulously. And I am thankful we are in the boathouse and no one else can hear us.

'I was so angry and sad about Felicia. I never meant for it to happen. She asked me to help her with the new programs for next year. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was lonely and depressed I needed a break from my misery. And you guys, well you were all doing your own stuff and I didn't want to intrude and be a Debby Downer. So I said yes I'll help you. I went over to her place she kept giving me drinks and well I just took and then she seduced me, she wanted me to tie her up and fuck her rough. I don't know what came over me, but I did. The most stupid thing I ever did.' He is crying now and I feel really bad for him.

'Fuck James! But that still doesn't explain how she is blackmailing you. You can just deny you ever touched the bitch if she reports you.' Elliot says.

'I can't she filmed it all. There was a camera in her bedroom that recorded everything, she showed me afterwards.' He says dejectedly.

'Oh, this is bad… really bad… What does she want from you?' Mud asks while furiously pacing around the boathouse floor.

'She wants Christian.?' He says while letting his head rest on his hands.

'The fuck? What do you mean with she wants Christian?' Elliot seethes.

'She wants to fuck Christian in her kinky sex dungeon she showed it to me. Apparently she has been after him for a while but he never give her a second glance. She gave me a week to persuade you to fuck her. If you don't she will press charges for rape..' James says while looking at me.

'That evil fucked up bitch! Well, I rather cut off my dick then fuck her! We need to get that tape. Do you know where she keeps it?' I ask

'No, I suppose it's in her safe in her sex dungeon, not sure, though.' He replies.

Elliot and Mud have become eerily quiet.

'Maybe we should kill the bitch before she can go to the police.' I mutter jokingly although the idea is tempting oh, so tempting.

I am pulled out of my evil reverie by boisterous laughter from Mud and Elliot who are busy high fiving each other _WTF?_

'Fight fire with fire, that is what we need to do. James do you still have unrestricted access to the science lab at Ashford?' Mud asks.

James is a regular science genius especially chemistry is his strong suit. Mr Waltman loves him for it and lets him experiment all he wants in the science lab even during the summer holiday.

'Y, yes. Why?' He stammers.

'Because for this plan to work we need a pig, liquid X a camera and a Christian Travelyan Grey as bait.' Elliot grins.

We both look at him with a mixture of utter confusion and shock. He begins to explain. His plan is simple, elegant and oh so diabolical, perfect for that evil cunt.

'Let me get this straight you want me to cook up drugs in the school lab so Christian can use it on Mrs Lincoln?' James asks incredulously.

'That's what he said.' Mud says grinning.

'This is wrong, so wrong.' James mutters while walking up and down the boathouse floor.

'No wrong is you getting thrown in jail for something you did not do. For fuck sake, James grow a freaking pair of balls. This woman is threatinging to ruin not only you but me as well. This is how it's going to be!' I say feeling increasingly frustrated by James hesitance.

'I could get expelled if they find out.' James whines.

Elliot snorts loudly.

'Seriously that would be the least of your problems.' He grunts

'Be careful and don't get caught I will help you. Once we have the drugs you will contact that bitch and tell her I am willing to fuck her next Friday so we can implement the rest of the plan.'

'How do we get the pig? I don't think Mr Wilson is willing to lend us Napoleon for this little plan.' James asks.

'Leave that to me. Mr Wilson is a huge Santana fan ever since he was a teen. And I know where I can get free tickets and a backstage pass to their concert in Portland upcoming Friday courtesy of Grey and associates. He won't be home until Saturday afternoon. Which gives us plenty of time to borrow Napoleon and bring him back safely.' Mud grins.

'Wait, what do you mean with courtesty of Grey and associates? How do you know all this shit anyway?' I ask

'He went to school with my mom they go way back. And your dad's firm bought a bunch of tickets to hand out to prominent clients and associates. My mom's firm got a bunch of them. She does not even like Santana so she won't miss a ticket or two.' Mud says chuckling.

'That still does not get us into the petting zoo, though.' Elliot muses out loud.

'Ana has a key… she is doing choirs on the farm.' James says softly.

'I don't want to involve Ana in this.' I say resolutely there is no way I am going to let Ana be tainted by Mrs. Lincoln's filth.

'Keep Ana out of this.' I grumble.

'Don't worry she won't be involved we just copy her key and destroy it after we are done with it.' Elliot says calmly.

'So, We have a deal then guys?' This is how we are going to do it. Drink and shake on it.' Elliot says while pouring us all a shot glass of scotch.

'Deal.' We all say in unison and down our glasses. This next week is probably going to be the most interesting in my life.

 **Friday august, 27 1999**

I take a look at my Rolex and sigh it's almost Showtime. According to James, Elena had been ecstatic when he told her I was willing to sleep with her in exchange for the video tape. Well, she is in for a real treat now and I cannot help but grin an impish grin when I think of our little plan.

I brush my wayward hair hoping to tame it but it's no use, Its a lighter shade of ginger now it always gets a lighter in the summer. I put on some cologne after all there is no better bait than good smelling bait.

I grab the vial of liquid X, in combination with wine its a perfect anaesthetic. James was careful with the dose claiming that we did not want to kill her his words, not mine. I make my way downstairs and greet my folks.

'Oh, you smell so nice Christian do you have a date?' mom asks curiously.

Crap, what do I tell her? No mom, your friend is blackmailing my best friend because she wants to jump my bones and now we are going to teach her a lesson. I don't think this would go over well with her.

'Uhm, no not really just heading out for drinks with James and Mud that's all. ' I can't help but squirm under my mother's intense and piercing gaze.

'Oh Elliot not coming with you? Or is he still with his new girlfriend?'

'He will come later.' I quickly reply

'Ok, have fun sweetheart. 'She says looking a bit worried.

'Bye, dad.' I yell and before my dad can reply I am out the door heading for my car. Mrs Lincoln lives in our street which is only a 10-minute walk, but I take my car anyway I don't want to rouse suspicion with my folks.

Three minutes later I am parked in front of Mrs Lincoln's house there is no turning back now. I release a breath I did not know I was holding and rack my hands through my hair before getting out of my car.

The Lincolns live in a Mediterranean style house with yellow plasterwork and two small balconies in the front. Two wicker baskets filled with begonia's are hanging from the balconies, they leave a pleasant smell in the warm evening air. It reminds me of one of the villa's we stayed in when my parents took us to Tuscany a couple of years back. The whole atmosphere feels deceptively calm and serene.

At 21:30 exact I ring the bell, apparently Elena is big on punctuality.

'Good evening Christian I am glad you are on time.' Elena purrs seductively.

She is wearing a soft pink robe and her platinum hair hangs in lush threads over her shoulders. The heavy makeup on her face does nothing to disguise the fact that she is aging ungracefully. In fact the copious amounts of botox she has been using only enhance that little fact.

'Good evening Mrs Lincoln.' I say calmly.

'Always so formal Christian. Please call me Elena.'

'I prefer Mrs Lincoln, there is no need for first name basis after all I am only fucking you once.'

She scowls at me.

'You will call me Elena. I am calling the shots here. Come in.' She says authoritatively.

I have to suppress the urge to slap her NO ONE tells me what to do. I count to 20 reigning in my temper and dutifully follow her to the living room.

'Sit.' She commands while gesturing at one of the chairs and I oblige.

A slow maniacal smile creeps around her lips making her look like the devil incarnated. And any reservations I might have had about what we are planning to do with her evaporate on the spot.

'You don't know how long I have waited for this moment. I have desired you for so long.' She says in a breathy voice and my stomach churns.

'Unfortunately I can't say the same.' I say coolly which earns me another scowl, but I honestly don't give a fuck.

'Thrust me boy I am going to be the best fuck you will ever have.' She hisses which only enhances her snake like appearance.

'I sincerely doubt that.' I snicker. Suddenly she gets up from her chair and tries to slap me in my face. But I am faster than her and grab her arm.

'Now you listen to me miserable bitch I am here as you requested. Now get on with it or I will leave.' I seethe unable to suppress my fury anymore. The look in Elena's face has changed she is breathy and her pupils are dilated. If I did not know any better I would say she is aroused.

'Mmm, not only handsome but so very dominant you make me so wet.' She purrs while touching her privates before shoving her hand in my face. I suppress the urge to gag this woman is repulsive and that's exactly how her cunt smells. I jerk my head away and glare at her.

'Where are my manners?' Join me in a glass of wine? I have an excellent Pouly fume.' She suddenly says. Excellent I think wine and liquid X will knock her out in no time.

'Please.' I reply coolly. She leaves the living room and I quickly send a text to James telling him to ring her bell within the next 10 minutes.

Moments later she returns with two glasses and takes the seat across from me. Her legs are spread giving me a view of her cunt. I remain impassive and so does my body it is strange really I am a red-blooded male and normally the sight and smell of pussy excite me yet Elena Lincoln evokes the exact opposite reaction.

'So how many women have you fucked?' She casually inquires.

'That's none of your business.' I snap.

'Oh, so touchy Christian. You know, I can really teach you how to please a woman.' She purrs and begins to touch herself again. I nearly choke on my wine which only seems to encourage her. She probably thinks I am getting aroused by her mastrubative display Lord this woman is delusional.

'I doubt that.' I mutter softly. She is scowling again I am pretty sure she would have given me another reprimand if she wasn't interrupted by the doorbell.

Nice timing James and I inwardly grin.

She looks annoyed and puts down her glass.

'I am not expecting anybody.' She muses out loud sounding irritated, she gets up to open the door leaving me alone in the living room. I quickly empty the vial of liquid X in her glass and sit back down on my seat.

She looks furious when she comes back her lips are pressed in a thin line and her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets.

'I hate children miserable brats. They think its funny to ring a doorbell and run away!' She seethes grabbing her wine glass from the table she empties it in one gulp before pouring herself another glass.

I inwardly chuckle she should pass out within the next 20 minutes, well at least that is what James said. **  
**

'I would never have guessed.' I reply dryly and she glares at me.

'Come.' She barks. She is slightly stumbling on her feet while walking to her library. I am guessing the liquid X is kicking in.

We enter the library and I can't help but admire the beautiful room. It's large and round covered with books from the ground to ceiling in the centre of the room there is a large classic mahogany desk with matching chair. Near the large windows stand two chesterfield chairs with a small table in the middle. A large ornate fireplace stands proudly at the centre between two bookcases. Two large stairs on both sides of the room give access to the books on the top. Who knew that such a vile creature could have such exquisite taste?

Elena walks to one of the bookcases and pulls one of the books back which instantly opens a hidden door revealing a flight of stairs.

'Follow.' She slurs while stumbling down the stairs she opens another door revealing a large circulair room.

'I don't feel so good.' She mumbles while entering the room she desprately tries to hold on to something clawing at me before collapsing on the floor of her sex dungeon.

Excellent first phase accomplished without a hitch.

I thought I would be more shocked if I saw her sex dungeon for myself, but it's actually not that bad. The mental images I held of medieval torture chamber proof to be a large exaggeration.

The walls are blood red and there is a large cross in the centre of the room. A queen sized bed with scarlet sheets is pushed against a wall and racks with whips, canes, belts, paddles and cuffs ordain the wall above the bed. A rail is covering the ceiling and I am guessing it's used for some form of suspension. A bench with cuffs stands right next to the cross and I can only imagine what it's used for.

Two large black Louis the XIV style cabinets stand on the wall near the bed and a large desk with a computer and chair stand on the other side of the room.

I step over Elena and walk back upstairs to call Elliot. Apparently there is no reception in the sex dungeon.

'She is out cold you can come in I have just opened the door.' I say curtly.

'Ok, bro we are almost there. Napoleon did not want to cooperate.' He whispers.

'Can you blame him?' I mutter. 'Just hurry up I don't want to be here all night.'

'Whatever bro see you in five.' He says before hanging up. I wait for them at the door and open it as soon as I see them coming.

Napoleon looks spaced-out and he is gently squealing. Mud and Elliot look they have been put through the ringer and James looks flustered.

'Where is the bitch?' Mud asks.

'In her sex dungeon, hurry up get in, we don't want to be seen.' I say.

'This pig is a pain in the ass. He refused to cooperate he even bit me!' Elliot whines.

'He looks docile now. How did you get him to come with you?' I ask curiously.

'Space cake, you know, pot brownies. We fed him loads of those. Figured that he would need it, we are asking allot of him after all.' Mud chuckles.

'Where did you get those?' I ask bemused.

'Compliments of aunt Martha.' James grins. 'Dad accidently ate two, he loved them and was high for most of the day. He didn't know there was pot in them. Mom and aunt Martha were too late to warn him off.'

We all laugh hard. It's cathartic, elevating the tension we are all feeling. This entire situation is so surreal and fucked up.

'Did he know? After he came down from his high I mean?' I ask.

'No, mom and aunt Martha did not dare to tell him. He kept asking for more, though.' James chuckles.

'Ok, guys lets go we haven't got all night.' Elliot says.

'Follow me. Her sex dungeon is hidden under her library. Kind of like batman's bat cave.' I say.

Mud chuckles.

'To the sex mobile.' He snorts and we all snicker.

Elena is still lying on the floor where she fell, her robe is open displaying her body for all of us to see.

James quickly checks if she is still breathing.

'Help me hoist her on the bed.' I say authoritatively and he complies.

'Fuck! This is soo fucked up. I don't know if we can do this guys.' James panics after dumping Elena's body on the bed. He is starting to hyperventilate.

I hold him and slap him in his face.

'Look at me James! Look at me.' He tentatively complies.

'Listen to me! Fucked up is when she goes to the police to frame you. Fucked up is when you have to kiss ivy league goodbye because of that. Fucked up is when your new cell mate Red, ass rapes you. This? This is a long overdue justice for you, me Mud, Elliot and every other boy she molested. Now man the fuck up and see if you can find a strap-on.' I say sternly and he nods whipping the snot from his nose.

'I think I found her safe.' Mud says.

'Can you get in?' Elliot asks.

'I don't know I can try. These safess are pretty standard easy to break.' He says and I silently wonder how he knows all this stuff.

'Elliot bring Napoleon here.' I say and the pig lets out another loud squeal.

'I guess he doesn't want to be ass raped by Mrs Lincoln.' Elliot chuckles.

'No one wants to be ass raped by Mrs Lincoln.' James snickers.

'No one wants to be ass raped period.' Mud interjects.

'Oh for heaven's sake he is not getting ass raped! We only make it look like he is. I am against animal abuse.' I snap.

'You found the strap-on yet?' I ask James.

'No, man how many sex toys does this bitch have?' James wonders out loud.

'Hurry up James, Napoleon is getting restless.' Elliot grumbles

'I am a genius! I'm in.' Mud yells triumphantly and Mrs Lincoln stirs.

'Fuck I think she is coming to.' I mutter.

'Impossible, the amount you give her coupled with the wine should knock her out for at least six hours. Check on her.' James says.

'What's in the freaking safe Mud? The tapes?' James asks anxiously

Mud looks pale like he going to be sick.

'What?' Elliot snaps.

'There are pictures in here... of teenage boys. They are bound and gagged.' Mud stammers.

'Fucking sick bitch!' I exclaim.

We are all silent.

'She deserves this… fucking vile piece of shit.' James says while finally pulling a strap-on from one of the cabinet drawers.

'Jesus, look at the size of that thing! Who the hell wants that up his ass!' Elliot exclaims while pointing at the strap-on.

'Who the hell wants any dick up his ass is a better question.' I say chuckling.

'Fags, love dicks up their asses.' Mud grins.

'Some girls too, Kathy was all for anal.' James snickers.

'Holy fuck, James too much information! God, I will never get this mental image out of my head now! Thanks, douche.' Elliot growls.

'Kathy was all for everything I'm pretty sure that girl fucked half the male population of Bellevue.' I say pointedly.

'I did her. And so did Elliot. Easiest pussy ever.' Mud says proudly.

'So basically all three of you put your dicks in the same hole? That's disgusting.' I sneer.

'At least our dicks have been in a hole.' Elliot snickers.

I roll my eyes.

'Whatever, Elliot just help me put this on the bitch.'

'Seriously James how desperate were you? I still cannot believe you tapped this pussy it looks nasty.'

I snort.

'It smells nasty too.'

James looks like he swallowed a lemon.

'Please, drop it guys.' He says with a shame laced voice.

'There are a couple of video's in here let's check if we can find yours. Also, look for a camera here. It would not surprise me if the bitch has one hidden here as well.' Mud says authoritatively.

'I do the video's you look for the camera.' James while taking the video's from Mud.

'Ok all done now we have to throw her on Napoleon, so it looks like she is fucking him from behind.' I say.

'James is right. This stuff really is fucked up.' Elliot chuckles.

'Well thank fuck, you guys spaced out the pig. I am pretty sure he would be traumatised as fuck if he was sober.' I say while dragging Elena's dead weight to where Napoleon is snoring.

'Jesus, Elliot did you fart?'

'No douche it's the pig he smells vile.'

'Kind of like you then.' I grin.

'Fuck you Christian. Just get her on the damn pig so we can start taking pictures and we can get out off this hell hole.' He snaps.

'Push her a little bit more to the right Elliot. It looks she if fucking him sideways now.'

'Christ this bitch is heavy.' Elliot says while pushing Elena to the right. Napoleon lets out a disgruntled grunt but remains still. His eyes look glazed over, almost serene. I inwardly thank James hippy aunt for baking those brownies although I am pretty sure she would not be happy if she knew how we used them.

'It looks much better now, I'll take the polaroid you can take the digital one.' I tell Elliot and we begin snapping pictures.

'Oh man, this shit looks awesome! It really looks like she is fucking the pig.' Elliot is hooting with laughter and I can't help but grin as well, payback is a bitch.

After 10 pictures or so with the polaroid, we change her position so it looks like Napoleon goes down on her. Which isn't a hard achievement her smell down there is so pungent that Napoleon is pushing his nose into her crotch with fervour pigs love stench its no myth. 10 minutes later we are done and throw her back on the bed. I take two snaps of the polaroid and throw it next to her I would love to see her face when she wakes up and sees them. It would send one hell of a message.

'Imagine the headlines on Nooz or the society pages of the Seattle times _. Socialite Elena Lincoln has sex with pigs_! With one of these lovely pictures to accompany the article. Would be a hoot!' Elliot snickers.

'I agree, however, let's just use them to blackmail her for now, together with the pics we have found in the safe. If she ever goes to the police to report James we will use them. Fight fire with fire.' I grin and Elliot nods in agreement.

'Yes! found the Camera!' Mud exclaims.

'Is it running?' I ask.

'No, but I will take the tape out just to be sure. Let's clean this shit up so we can get out of here.' Mud says.

15 minutes later everything looks just like it was. We left the strap-on on Elena we could not be arsed to take it off.

'Let's find James and leave this dump.' Elliot says before walking upstairs with dragging a still spaced and reluctant Napoleon behind him.

'Fuck! He just crapped on the stairs.' Elliot growls.

I shrug. 'Though luck for Mrs Lincoln I hope she steps in it.'

'James we are ready to blow this joined. Have you found your tape?' I yell.

He is in the living room looking ghostly pale.

'Yes, I found it, there are so many boys some even younger than us…' He says hoarsely.

'I am tempted to send the pictures to Nooz. That will teach her.' Elliot grunts.

'We can't yet, she is still associated with Coping together and a bunch of other Grey related charities. The fallout from this shit could really damage those charities. That would be bad for the people who depend on them. Besides the pictures we took serve as leverage.' I say.

'Well we have to tell someone, she belongs in a jail cell.' Mud says.

'There is only one person who can help us out, uncle Henry he knows what to do.' I state proudly. Henry is my personal hero he never once let us down.

'Agreed.' Elliot says.

After returning Napoleon safely to the petting zoo, we drive back home silently. I have no doubt Elena will contact me first thing tomorrow and I will be ready for her.

The next morning I wake up to the persistent ring of my mobile phone. I pick it up and see an unknown ID flashing on the screen. I grin I have an inkling on who it might be. I climb out of my bed startling Oliver who gives me a cold glare.

'Sorry buddy but this stuff is important.' I say to him and gently pet his head.

I walk over to Elliot's room and enter it he is still fast asleep.

'Elliot! Wake up she is calling me.'

Elliot grunts and pushes his head under the covers before turning his back on me. The ringing stops only to resume again two minutes later. Man, she really is desperate. It pleases me knowing that we got her all reeled up.

'Elliot wake the fuck up.' I say and throw a glass of water over his face he startles awake and scowls at me.

'The fuck, Christian! What the hell was that for?!'

'Lincoln, she is calling me.' I say grinning.

'Pick it up and put her on speaker phone' He says while wiping the water from his face.

'Grey.' I say curtly.

'You miserable bastard! What the hell have you done to me.' Elena seethes.

'Mrs Lincoln, good morning to you too.' I purr enticing her further.

'Cut the crap Christian, you drugged me didn't you!' She rages.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' I say coyly for all I know she is taping this conversation.

'Don't play dumb with me! You slipped something in my wine I am sure of it, and then you made me do despicable things.' She is screaming now and Elliot starts to laugh hard.

'Honestly, Mrs Lincoln I don't know what crawled up your ass and died. But I am pretty sure it wasn't me. As for making you do anything? I am under the impression that you are perfectly capable of doing all kinds of despicable things all by yourself.' I say curtly.

'You insolent little dick! What do you want Money? I can get you money how much do you want.' She says through gritted teeth.

'Now, Mrs Lincoln there is no need for name calling, and you don't know anything about my dick.' I taunt her pushing her to a full blown rage fit. She is screaming an endless list of profanities at me causing me to burst out in laughter.

'This is all a game to you isn't it Christian? Well, two can play that game. You either give me all the photographs you took or I will report your best friend to the police. I expect you at my house in an hour.' She hisses.

'You are in no position to demand anything of me you cunt. Go ahead go to the police. Report James for a crime that was never committed I dare you…' I say coldly and I hear her swallow. Yes, bitch I called your bluff.

'Can we meet some place and talk about this.' She whimpers.

'I did not hear you say the magic word.' I taunt I love the amount of power I have over her.

'Christian, please I am begging you. This can destroy me and I promise you I will drag your family with me.' She threatens.

'You were off to such a marvellous start until that threat. I don't like being threatened. I will call you when and how we will meet. Don't bother me until then. Goodbye, Mrs Lincoln.' I snap and hang up the phone.

'Damn Chris you can be cold.' Elliot says in awe.

'She deserved it, we need to speak to Henry now.' I say and Elliot nods in agreement.

After breakfast, we try to reach uncle Henry when he does not answer his cell phone we try his Grey Consolidated number. His secretary informs us that he is on a business trip and won't be back in Boston until next week which totally sucks. Elliot and Mud are leaving to Stanford again next week and it would have been nice for them to witness Elena's downfall.

Going to dad is not really an option we are pretty sure he won't be very appreciative of the stunt we pulled on Elena regardless of what she had done. Uncle Henry is much more pragmatic about such things.

After lunch, Elliot and I play some football to let off some steam. We are still unsure what to do with the whole Elena issue sooner or later we have to meet with her. But we still want to turn her into the cops and we cannot do that when she is still associated with us.

'Mind if I join the game?' a familiar voice asks I turn around and see uncle Henry casually standing on the lawn with a smirk on his face. His hair is tousled and is a lighter shade of ginger than usual, just like my own funny that I never noticed that before.

'Uncle Henry we were looking for you!' Elliot exclaims

'So I have heard.' He says smoothly.

'You secretary told me you were on a business trip.' I say pointedly.

'I am. Right now I am dealing with a particularly nasty piece of business. That's part of the reason why I am here.' He says coolly and gives me a tight smile.

'Uncle Henry we need your help.' Elliot says

'It's about mom's friend Elena Lincoln.' I say hastily he cocks an eyebrow at us his interest is clearly peaked.

'Is it now? Let's sit down we so we can discuss it. We can use Carrick's office I am pretty sure he isn't home yet.' Uncle Henry says while pointing at the house.

For the next hour, we tell uncle Henry everything that has happened and he listens intently never interrupting us once. His face is harsh and grim almost scary looking barely contained fury is emanating out of every pore of him and I am pretty damn sure that being on Henry's shit list is probably the worst thing that can happen to anybody. I almost feel sorry for Elena. When we tell him about Napoleon and the pictures we took of him and Elena he lets out a boisterous laugh wiping tears from his eyes in the process. That's why we love him, dad would have a hissy fit while uncle Henry simply finds it amusing.

'Well boys, this is one of the funniest things I have heard in a long time. A pig! It's a hoot! I must say boys that was mighty clever. You two have earned my deepest respect.' He says proudly and we grin at him.

'Where are the pictures you took of her and from her?' he asks still chuckling

'We stashed them in a safe and uploaded the digital ones to my laptop.' Elliot says.

'Good, keep the once with her and the pig we will use those later. The once of her molesting young boys, however, must be given to the police a soon as possible I shall give commissioner Colton and district attorney Stevenson a call after I have spoken to your mother.' He says.

'Will she be arrested?' Elliot asks and uncle Henry snorts loudly he narrows his eyes and a dark look sets over his face.

'She will be annihilated I will personally see to her complete and total destruction, This is not her first offence against my s… against Christian.' He says.

We look at him confused.

'What do you mean.' I ask sharply.

He opens his briefcase and throws a brown manila envelope om my dad's desk.

'Open it.' He commands. I tentatively open the envelope and see the horrendous letter that was written to Ray and Carla almost two months ago. Only this time it's sealed in plastic. However, black fingerprint smudges all clearly visible on the paper.

'It was her! She spread the rumour and wrote that letter.' I seethe.

'Indeed my boy. That's why I am here. Mrs Lincoln is the nasty business I have to deal with. And you guys finding and making those pictures is an added bonus. It makes my job easier..' He says casually. Sometimes he can be a really scary motherfucker.

'I want to send those pictures to the press, once I am sure she has nothing damaging on James.' I say resolutely.

'I thought you said we would only use them to scare her.' Elliot says puzzled.

'That was before I knew she was the source of the rumour. I wonder how she likes getting a piece of her own medicine.' Elliot looks at me with his mouth open.

'Christian what you guys do with the pictures is up to your own volition, but I ask you to wait with sending those picture's until after I am done with her. That way I am sure she won't be able to retaliate against you or your friend any time soon.' Uncle Henry says smoothly.

It's a smart plan which I intend to follow. Now all we have to do is wait until my folks get home so uncle Henry can get the ball on Elena rolling. I personally cannot wait to see her rot in prison it's what she deserves after everything she has done.

 **Gig Harbor Washington October 12, 1999**

Elena Lincoln had never realized that all the clichés about prison where true. The food was horrendous, the general prison population was hostile and brutal, especially towards her. The orange jumpsuit she was forced to wear made her look at least 15 years older and she had come to the conclusion that orange was most definitely not the new black.

But most of all it was the passing of time that had her in a spin. The cliché was true time really passed slower within the confines of her 6 by 8 feet prison cell. The next 10 years of her life would be spent in this tiny room she would be 45 when her freedom would be granted back to her, an old broken and washed up woman she thought wryly. It was plenty of time to reflect on her life and the crimes she had committed. According to everyone she had gotten away to lightly although the evidence against her was plenty it was not all usable. The DA was unable to proof that she made the pictures of those boys nor were they able to verify the ages of the boys in those pictures.

But that was not the only reason she only had gotten 10 years with the possibility of parole, she had been willing to sell out the people she shared her sexual proclivities for teenage boys with. It was enough for the DA to cut her a reasonable deal even though the Grey's had done everything in their power to prevent it. Not that it mattered anyway so what if she would be granted her freedom earlier socially, mentally and financially she had been ruined for good the Grey's had made sure of that. She had become the laughing stock of tabloids and society pages. The names they had been calling her where atrocious and vile _Mrs. Bacon pumper, The Hog fucker_ and _Pig licker_ had been the cruellest especially the tabloids used those. The mainstream media used more civilized names like _The Bellevue boy raper_ or simply _Mrs Robinson._ She found Mrs Robinson the most appealing of all the names the media had given to her it was the least offensive.

The hate she felt for the Grey's was intense it was their fault she was in this predicament. Elena shuddered when she thought about that fateful day when Henry and Grace Grey eviscerated her. They left the coup the grace for Christian who was more than willing to see to her total destruction. She had pleaded with Henry, begged him and in the end even threatened him a stupid move on her part something she knew very well, but she had been desperate.

She had been summoned to the Grey mansion that day under the guise of helping Grace out with the table settings for the Copping Together gala. She had been more than happy to oblige in the hopes of speaking to Christian about the raunchy pictures he had taken off her and that animal. After two weeks, he still had not contacted her and she had begun to feel nervous.

 _'Elena, dear,_ _please come in.'_ Grace had welcomed her with a cool smile on her face. They had made their way to the large library the Grey's owned and Elena had been shocked to see Henry there. At that moment, she had known her number was up. Henry Grey was a dangerous man a man not to be trifled with, the guard dog of the Grey empire who never hesitated in destroying anyone who threatened the Grey family and Christian Trevelyan Grey was his Achilles heel.

 _'Mrs Lincoln have a seat.'_ He had ordered. His voice was smooth but had been deceptively soft and she had knew that this did not bode well for her. She dutifully obliged too fearful of him to deny his request.

 _Smack!_ The sound of the slap Grace had given her rang through the library and sting bit painfully in her cheek.

 _'That was for betraying my trust and hurting my son, you vile serpent. You are hereby relieved from all your Grey associated Charity functions. I have already notified all respected board members and send out a press release. You are done!'_ She had hissed before stomping out of the library leaving her all alone with Henry who was standing casually against the fireplace.

Henry Grey was the epitome of masculinity he was tall at least 6 foot 1 his chest and shoulders were broad and his jaw was chiselled and strong. His eyes were like piercing emeralds set firmly in his handsome face scrutinising everything. His entire appearance was domineering and controlling but at the same time he also managed to look cool, calm and collected.

The look in his eyes, however, betrayed the murderous fury under his carefully constructed visage and Elena had swallowed audibly. He reminded her so much of _him_ the young but o so very handsome unobtainable boy who had both beguiled and humiliated her.

 _'You know why you are here?'_ He had simply asked.

 _'Yes.'_ She had croaked.

 _'Good, that saves me from a long and frankly dull explanation. You know I going to destroy you and you know why I am going to do it. It's all I need to know, it makes matters so much... easier...'_ He had said while trailing that last word.

 _'Please, let explain why. I...'_ She desperately began pleading her case with him. But he had simply held his hand up stopping her in one swift motion.

 _'I am not interested in your explanation. You fucked with the wrong family and you hurt the person that is matters most to me. I know all about the rumour you started and the letter you send. I also know that you tried to blackmail him and his best friend. You will pay for that and that's the end of this. '_ He had snapped furiously his fists were clenched next to his body and his nostrils had flared.

Even though Elena knew then that pushing him further would be a very bad idea she could not help herself.

 _'If you end me I will drag along allot of people with me, I am not the only one in our social circle with .. exotic sexual proclivities.'_ She had hoped that her threat would at least buy her some leniency surely Henry would not want some of Grace's and Carrick other friends destroyed as well?

His harsh bark of a laughter had made her heart sink.

 _'I don't give a damn about the other degenerates with whom you shared your proclivities with by all means sell them out. It changes NOTHING for you!'_ He had simply stated.

His statement had completely surprised her and made her throw in her final desperate bit.

 _'I tell him... I tell him everything about you and Ella if you are hell bent on destroying me.'_

It was a stupid thing to do in two long strides he had been in front of her squeezing her throat tightly.

 _'You know NOTHING about Ella and me. Don't ever say her name again you_ bitch _! If you threaten or hurt my family or me again I will kill you. Trust me I have done it once before and won't hesitate in doing so again.'_ He had hissed before releasing her throat.

Her head had been red from the lack of oxygen and her lungs were burning she had coughed loudly while trying to suck in precious air.

Henry, on the other hand, had resumed his calm and collected pose. He had looked at her with utter disinterest.

There had been a knock on the library door and Henry had ordered the person on the other side in. A tall lanky young man in uniform had approached her.

 _'Elena Lincoln?_ ' He had asked sounding bored.

 _'Yes.'_ She had replied unsure about this new development.

 _'You have been served. Have a good day.'_ He had said while handing her several brown envelopes. As quickly as he had come in he had disappeared again.

One of the envelopes contained divorce papers and she had shrieked audibly. Linc was dumping her on the basis of unfaithfulness. That would mean she would only get a small amount of his fortune as the prenuptial agreement had stipulated.

The second envelope contained a slander suit the Grey family had started against her. The third, fourth and fifth envelopes contained several other smaller suits against her. So that was how they were going to ruin her financially burying her in lawsuits for years to come. And she knew that once they were done with her she would have nothing left but the clothes on her back.

 _'Mr Lincoln was not pleased about your wayward ways. Although I did have to give him some incentive to divorce you immediately. Unfortunately for you, your husband loves money more than he loves you. He wasn't too keen on the idea of a bankrupt Lincoln Timber.'_ Henry had said curtly and tears had now begun to well in her eyes.

And she knew this was only the beginning.

 _'Let us finish this shall we? In a few moments, two police officers will come into this room and arrest you for child molestation, child abuse and endangerment of a minor. I have already contacted Eamon Kavanagh who's journalists are very eager to cover a story about a wayward socialite. Everybody will know what you have done and you will be the talk of the town for months to come. Even you deserve your 15 minutes of fame after all.'_ He had said with a menacing smile.

She had been ruined, left with nothing, no money, no friends, no dignity and a destroyed reputation. A social pariah. The only solace in her misery had been the fact that Henry didn't threaten to use those horrendous pictures with her and the pig against her. At least she would be spared from that humiliating experience.

 _The pictures, the pictures Christian took of me with the pig... Can I have them? You already took your revenge. I am willing to confess my crimes and bear the burnt for them. But I won't be ridiculed for something I have never done. These pictures are manipulated and you know that.'_ She had pleaded with him and he had simply smiled at her.

 _'You had no qualms spreading false rumours about Christian and his best friends sister why should I afford you any_ _courtesy_ _? Besides it's not up to me I told Christian to use those pictures, however, he saw fit. The boy deserves his pound of flesh don't you think?'_ He had said smoothly.

 _'Please I am begging you!'_ she had started sobbing violently now but Henry remained unmoved by the display.

 _'Beg all you like it is not my call to make.'_ He had simply stated.

' _Let me talk to him please!'_ She had tried again only to be shot down instantly.

 _'If you think I let you near him you're more delusional that I thought.'_ He had barked.

She had become quiet now Elena hated to be out of control and she did not have an ounce of control over any of this. It was aggravating!

 _'You think he'll do it? Send those pictures to the press I mean?'_ She had finally asked a part of her had already resigned in the inevitable.

Henry simply had chuckled.

 _'Chances of that are high, he is my son after all.'_ And at that moment Elena Lincoln knew that her annihilation was complete.

 **No pigs were harmed while writing this chapter. And once again sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I try my best to root them all out but sometimes I miss one or two.**


	12. Revelations

**Revelations**

 **Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Truefeather, Nysone, Jadelyn, Carol, Olga, Sonya, Yocasta, Ashley, Chantelle, Holly and ALL the guests! I loved reading them all. Also thank you and welcome all new favorites and follows.**

 **This is the last chapter before the Ana and Christian romance begins. (I have a bonus chapter not sure if I will be posting it not really happy with it atm.)**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading this new chapter and please review!**

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

 _(Laozi Tsu_ _671 BC-531 BC)_

 **Bellevue Medina June 19, 2001**

When I was younger about seven or eight I remember grandpa Trevelyan telling me a story about a princess that lost a beautiful diamond necklace that was given to for her birthday. Her father the king offered a reward of 50.000 dollars to anyone who found the necklace. One day a poor clerk saw the necklace laying in a dirty pond. He tried to get it but failed so he kept trying and trying, but he failed time and time again. The poor clerk became depressed and at his wits end. Until a saint walked passed him and asked him what was wrong. The clerk although reluctant at first told the saint what was wrong. The saint looked at him and said that perhaps he should try and look upward. The clerk took the saints advice and looked upward. To his great surprise, he saw the necklace hanging from a branch of a tree. The necklace in the pond had been nothing more than a reflection of the real thing that was dangling from the three.

At this moment, I feel just like the clerk from the story. My entire life the person I thought I was, the people who pretended to be my parents and the uncle I hero-worshiped, and whose praise made me feel over 10 feet tall; have proven to be nothing more than frauds and liars, my whole life has been an illusion a carefully constructed lie, just like the reflection of the necklace in the pond.

Anger, hot white burning anger, deep seethed all-consuming rage, betrayal, pain and sadness mourning a life that was never real thus never really lost. All these emotions course through me seeking a place within my torn soul. I just turned 18 and I am 10 million dollars richer but an illusion, a life poorer.

I stare at them my expression is blank, but I know that they can see the fury is my eyes. They look fearful, scared and they have every reason to be.

'Christian we know how this must look like to you, and what you must be thinking and feeling right now.' Grace starts to say, but I silence her immediately.

'You know nothing about how I feel or what I think!' I bark before grabbing my suit jacket I stomp out of my father's office slamming the door shut.

'Christian wait!' I don't even have to turn around to know who called me, strong hands grab my shoulders a bad move he should have known that. In an instant, my right fist makes contact with his jaw but he does not stumble. Pain flares through his emerald green eyes he looks broken and vulnerable now. So unlike the strong, intimidating and domineering man I have come to know.

'Keep your hands off me, father!' I hiss mocking him but for some reason seeing the pain intensifying in his eyes does not make me feel better.

Without looking back I slam the front door of my childhood home shut and get into my car I have no idea where I'm going and for once I don't care.

I cannot escape the irony of it all normally people would feel a sense of belonging, and sometimes even a sense of pride once they learn about their heritage and family. But for me it has the exact opposite effect I have never felt so far removed from my family as today. I wish I could turn the clock back to the time before I was given this piece of information.

For years, they had been lying to me but that is not the worst of it, what hurt most is that he was not there when it had mattered most. He wasn't there when the pimp beat and burned the crack whore and me. He wasn't there when I was starving and he had not been there when the crack whore finally od'ed and I had to stay with her corpse for four fucking days. I had no one when it had mattered most. Except for her... No, I could not think about that now it was too weird to fucked up. I did not even bother to listen to Henry when he tried to explain everything. He had left us to rot in that dirty Detroit apartment. As far as I am concerned it is all too little too late.

I don't know how long I have been driving I contemplated going to Leila for a minute but soon let go of that idea. Leila and I stopped seeing each other about a month ago she wanted more much more than I was willing to give her. She told me she loved me and I could not reciprocate. She told me she had found someone else that could give her what she wanted and I ended things right there, I don't like to share or be shared.

Frustration is gnawing at my gut and I need to let it out towards someone or something soon that's the only way I know how to deal with these emotions. Suddenly I remember the conversation I had with Elliot and James after we had seen the movie 'Fightclub'. According to them, there is a club just like that in Rainier Valley the seedier part of Seattle I know it's an idiotic idea but before I can stop myself I am driving towards Rainier Valley. I have no idea where I can find such a club l I doubt they advertise it, it was just a dumb idea.

Nevertheless, I get out of my car and go into one the many bars on Rainier avenue. At least I can drown my sorrows.

I order a scotch and soda from the bartender a fat older guy with a shining bald head he did not even bother to ask for my ID and I guess I should be thankful for small blessings.

The bar has seen better days the dark wooden floors are worn out the green leather barstools are full of holes. The bar itself in covered in holes and burn marks. The walls are Irish green and are adorned with sports memorabilia, the whole place smells of piss and stale liqueur, but I could not care less. I drain my drink fast and quickly order another one.

'Hi handsome, what's your name?' A tall pretty redhead asks me while fluttering her eyelashes. I sigh it is always the same nothing more than a pretty face sweetheart I think wryly. I contemplate on playing along with her even though redheads aren't my type. She is pretty enough and I could use a fast hard fuck with absolutely no strings attached. Although picking up girls in a seedy bar is not my MO partly due to my touching issues and partly because I find it sleazy.

'Hi.' I say back gruffly

'No name?' She inquires again.

'Call me Trev.' I have learned from Elliot never to give quick fucks your real name it will only cause trouble later.

'That's an odd name. Is it short for Trevor?' She asks.

I snort loudly 'No, but I did have odd parents.' I say while taking another sip of my Scotch.

'I am Tami its short for Tamara and I have normal parents.' She says smiling. 'Aren't you going to offer me a drink?' She asks.

'Good for you.' my voice is clipped. 'Another Scotch and Soda for Tami over here.' I tell the bartender and he grunts a yes while pouring a glass for the girl who continues to make small talk with me. Funny how fast she grates my nerves. I hate inane useless conversations and the half-baked plan on a quick fuck with her has left my mind as quickly as it had entered it.

I grab my wallet and throw some bills on the bar.

'Don't say you are leaving already.' She pouts while grabbing my arm I glare at her, but she does not seem to get the message.

'What hell are you doing with my girl boy?' A big bulky tattooed guy with slick black hair and very dark eyes growls at me. He is about an inch shorter than my own 6.3, but he is at least 60 pounds heavier a lesser man might have been intimidated by him, but I remain undaunted. The monster inside me is begging to be released to throw out all the anger and frustration I have been feeling. The rational part of me however just want's to leave and avoid any trouble.

'Kevin!' Tamara quips while releasing my arm. I am guessing that the two of them share a different view on the nature of their relationship.

'Your girl?' I say while cocking an eyebrow at him. 'Maybe you should keep her better entertained than because she is looking for attention elsewhere. I have no interest in her, though, she is not my type.' I say coldly. I turn around and start to walk towards the exit of the bar.

'You calling my girl a whore boy?' The guy yells after me, but I ignore him it's getting harder and harder to control the monster and arguing with this guy over a girl I could not give 2 cents about will guarantee its release soon.

'Rich prick I asked you a question!' He sneers after me I clench my fist next to my body and walk to my car the anger and rage I felt ever since I left home but was slightly subdued comes back with a vengeance.

I turn around and see him come after me this guy is just looking for a fight and right now the monster inside me is more than happy to oblige.

'Those are your words, not mine, but if the shoe fits.' I say smoothly I turn my back to him to get into my car. The monster inside me is protesting loudly.

'He!Asshole!' He yells I turn around just in time to dodge his fist I feel the oh, so familiar feeling of rage boiling up. I can't contain it any longer my vision is tunneled and the familiar haze is setting in. Everything is blurred I can only see him. He swings again hitting my cheek hard, pain sings in my skull enraging me further. I block his next swing and punch him in the jaw he stumbles but recovers quickly. He takes another swing but misses. I punch him in the gut hard and he gasps for air, my feet make contact with his jaw his head slaps backward and he falls hard on the pavement. I vaguely hear a scream, but it sounds so far away and muted. I stare at the guy for a moment before jumping on the guy ready to punch him again, but he does not move his face is bruised and blood streams from his nose. I blink shaking my head desperately trying to lift the haze from my mind. The screaming has turned into sobs now it's the girl from the bar she is yelling at me cussing at me, but I don't care. The euphoria and relief I have always felt after beating someone up is nowhere to be found I.. feel... nothing... I get into my car leaving the redhead alone with her wounded sorry excuse for a boyfriend, I am pretty sure they deserve each other.

I drive again aimlessly through Seattle it's getting late and I am getting tired I just want to sleep and forget about everything, but I don't want to go home back to Bellevue. I know sleep will not find me easily tonight I am still on the edge there is too much going in on in my mind it's driving me crazy. I keep driving hoping it will tire me out and when I am finally feeling drowsy I make my way to the Fairmont Olympic and book a room.

I enter my hotel room it's a large and light room, two paintings of flowers hang above the king-size bed the carpet is beige and the curtains have a beautiful rose print on them giving the room a Georgian atmosphere. I have the urge to fuck hard I am sure that will relief my stress and frustrations, that is how I have dealt with them ever since Leila. It has never let me down, I just need the right girl to accommodate my needs I know just who to call. when I was still seeing Leila she introduced me to some of her friends from the BDSM scene one of them runs a high-class BDSM themed escort service. I tell her what kind of girl I want petite, brunette with blue eyes preferably. My preference in girls has been narrowed down to a very specific type that is not easy to come by, but the escort service has promised me they can deliver. I do not dare to analyze the source from which this very specific preference stems from there is only so much fucked-upness I can handle at a time.

I am wide awake the feelings of anger and frustration have been replaced with a feeling of emptiness and desolation which is worse in many ways. The girl from the escort service left 30 minutes ago and I am already regretting the sex I had with her. She was beautiful and willing and the sex had been rough and raw the way I like it fulfilling my psychical needs. It has done nothing for my mental state other than intensifying the already crappy mood that I am in. Beating people up or fucking a girl hard have always been my usual outlets for frustration and anxiety yet now they did nothing more then trans-morph these feelings into something worse.

I lay down on large king size bed and stare at the ceiling of my hotel room, nothing in my life makes sense anymore. I always thought my father had been a dirty sleazeball a drug addict just like my birth mother, not some upstanding rich and powerful businessman from a prominent family. Maybe he was one of her Johns a quick fuck while he was in Detroit for business. Or maybe she was his dirty little secret a mistress he fucked and kicked out the moment he had knocked her up. But the more I think about all these different scenario's the less they make sense. For as long as I have been with the Grey's Henry never had a significant other nor has he ever been married as far as I know. He has always been there whenever I got a new school rapport. He has watched every school play I was in. He turned up for every contest, every birthday, hell even when I got sick he came to check on me all the way from freaking Boston! For as long as I can remember he had always been there supporting and encouraging me. And when I got into trouble it had always been uncle Henry who helped me out. How could I not have seen it?! How could I not have known or noticed that his interest in me went far beyond an uncle's interest in an adopted nephew?! I have been a fool, a blind fool! I guess he felt guilty for knocking up the crack whore and leaving her with his bastard child, it would explain allot.

It had been so much easier to believe that my sperm donor had been a crackhead as well. It would have made things clearer and easier to accept. All these conflicting emotions are wearing me down. Suddenly I feel bone tired and drained and for the first time in forever I cry letting all the emotions overtake me feeling every ounce of pain, fear, hurt and misery I have experienced in my life. I cry for the beautiful woman that destroyed her life with drugs, I cry for the famished, dirty and abused little boy waiting for his mother to wake up. I cry for a father who had not been there to help them and I cry for a life that has proven to be an illusion. I close my eyes and it does not take long for sleep to find me.

 _I am standing on the edge of the meadow it has been so long since I have been here. I see my angel dancing in the distance she looks all grown up her beauty is radiant and ethereal and a bright light is illuminating her shining from within. So beautiful, so pure, innocent and perfect._

 _She looks up and smiles and me brightly gesturing me to come to her and I want nothing more than to be close to her and hold her tightly in my arms._

 _I try to run to her, but my feet are stuck I cannot move! My feet are stuck in thick sluggish mud I try to pull my feet out, but they get sucked back in the mud immediately. 'Angel!' I yell, but she cannot hear me she is too far away. I feel panic rising in my chest why can't I move?_

 _'Christian, Christian.' a soft voice is calling me but it's not my angel. I turn around to see who is calling me I gasp. 'NO, NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!' I cry out it is her she looks Ill and broken, but she is still so very beautiful. Her gray eyes are tearful like my own. She is standing at a little distance from me, but I can still make out her distinct facial features how can I ever forget? But I do not want to see her she is responsible for the mess that I am in I hate her!_

 _'Leave me alone whore !' I yell at her and my feet sink deeper in the mud._

 _Thick tears are falling from her eyes she is franticly gesturing with her arms trying to tell me something, but her voice is muffled, almost muted. 'Special loved.' two words filter through. She is holding out her hands to me she is trying to give me something it's a silver colored medallion of a swan. I think I have seen it before, but I can't remember where. I slap her hands away in a blind rage. She crying harder now begging me, but I cannot hear her. She is holding her hands out to me again this time I push her away and she falls backward._

 _'Do not touch me!' I hiss and suddenly she is gone and I sink deeper and deeper in the mud I am drowning in it I try screaming for my angel, but the mud is in my nose and mouth I can not speak I desperately try to stay afloat but the mud is too strong I am suffocating!_

I wake up with a start and I am panting heavily I am drenched in sweat, my heart is racing in my chest and I have difficulty breathing.

'Breath in breath out, breath in breath out.' I keep repeating the mantra in my head over and over again until the panic subsides and my heart rate slows down.

WHAT THE FUCK was that?!

It has been ages since I dreamed of the crack whore the meadow and my angel. Where did this all come from? It's a question with an easy answer; Henry Grey. Yesterday's revelation has ripped off the bandage from various old wounds. I look at the clock on the bedside table its 5:30 AM I know I won't be able to go back to sleep again the dream felt so real, hell I could not even breath properly when I woke up!

I get out of bed and wash my face in the bathroom the water is cool and refreshing yesterday's altercation has left a big bruise on my cheek. I sigh and hold a glass under the tap filling it with water I eagerly gulp the cool liquid down. I feel a little better now I want to go for a run to clear my mind, but I don't have any appropriate clothes with me. Luckily the service at the Fairmont is excellent. I make a call down to the hotel concierge desk requesting a pair of sweats, running shoes and a shirt. The gentleman on the other side of the line is eager to oblige, he is desperate to get into my good graces because of my last name. I hate how much weight the Grey name carries I bet these people would sing a different tune if they knew about all the dirty little secrets this family has stashed away.

20 minutes later a bellman delivers some black sweatpants, a white running shirt and a pair of dark blue Nike air max. I quickly change into them and start my run over 4th avenue to union street at the end of union street I turn onto western avenue before turning onto the seafront passing the Seattle sea aquarium and the Seattle great wheel, a giant Ferris wheel overlooking Elliot bay. Mom and dad used to take us here almost every holiday until we got bored of it. I stop running and stare out over the water. It is still very early and the city lights are reflecting in the water illuminating it. The early ferries to and from Bainbridge and Vashon Islands are gliding over the water delivering the first tourists and commuters to their destinations. A young mother with a small boy walks past by me the boy is talking excitedly and his mother looks at him lovingly giving him a beaming smile. I idly wonder if the crack whore every smiled and looked at me that way. The thought is painful and I quickly discard it.

I run back to the Fairmont clearing my mind once again I am hungry and in desperate need of a shower. I enter my room and quickly strip before entering the shower. The water is scalding just a notch beneath painful just the way I like it. I wish it could burn everything away every painful memory and feeling I have ever had leaving me a blank slate. I lather myself and wash my hair, but I don't want to leave the hot confines of the shower yet the water is too soothing and relaxing. I don't know how long I am in the shower, but my skin has turned into a dried prune so I am guessing its long. I get out of the shower and quickly get dressed the laundry service was fast and my clothes have been washed and pressed.

I order an omelet with bacon and toast for breakfast it arrives quickly accompanied with fresh coffee and orange juice. I take a look at my phone I am shocked 55 missed calls and over a dozen of texts and voicemails. I call the voicemail service and a robotic sounding female voice begins to speak:

 **New voice mail message yesterday June 19 at 20:05**

 _'Hi Christian it's me your mom, please come home! I love you.'_ I delete Grace's voice mail I do not want to speak to her, Henry or dad.

 **New voice mail message yesterday June 19 at 20:17**

 _'Yo bro it is me! Mia called me and told me what happened we are worried about you. Please let me know you are alright. Text me or call me just let me know.'_ I sigh and quickly fire a text of to Elliot letting him know I am ok.

 **New voice mail message yesterday June 19 at 20:25**

 _'Hi, Christian it is me, where the fuck are you? Elliot called me everybody is looking for you. Let me know you are ok.'_ It's a message from James I run my hands through my hair and fire of another text telling him I am alright.

 **New voice mail message yesterday June 19 at 20:32**

 _'Hi, Christian it's me, Mia. Please come home I don't really know what happened mom, dad and uncle Henry won't say. But please come back home I am sure they are sorry. I miss you and love you.'_ My sweet Mia, she does not deserve this and I hate that she is dragged into my shit. I quickly call her telling her I am alright she is begging me to come home. But I don't think I am ready to face the lying assholes yet, although I do not tell her that.

There are more voice mails from Henry, dad and mom, but they can stew for all I care. I am contemplating staying at the Fairmont until the summer vacation starts. Gaining access to my first 10 million dollar trust fund is the only small blessing I was granted in this fucked up situation. It gives me the freedom and independence to do as I please. James and I both got accepted into Harvard we were planning on buying an apartment in Boston and rooming together, but now I am not so certain of going to Harvard. Henry lives in Boston and right now I want to stay as far away from him as possible, maybe Stanford is a better choice Elliot goes there as well. Nevertheless, I do not like to waste so much money on a hotel room.

I have plans for both of my trust funds I want to use the money in them to start my own acquisitions company as soon as I get into college. Staying at the Fairmont till summer vacation starts might not be the best idea after all its expensive. But I do not want to see Henry or my parents I will never forgive them for lying to me all those years.

I gather my things it's a school day, but I don't feel like going nor do I have the mandatory school uniform with me. All I have is the clothes on my back and my new running gear even if I do decide to stay at the Fairmont I still need to go back to Bellevue to gather my stuff and say goodbye to Mia she deserves that much from me. I decide to check out of my hotel room and drive to Bellevue to collect my stuff. After that, I will visit some realtors to see if they have any furnished apartments for rent for a couple of weeks.

When I am nearing the Steele's residence I cannot help but pull up to their driveway. It's silly really no one is probably home. James and Ana are both in school and Carla and Ray are at work I don't know why I feel so compelled to come here. Maybe I am just subconsciously postponing the inevitable fight I am going to have with Henry and my parents when I get home.

I get out of my car and start walking towards the backyard of the Steele residence. I always loved this house, its French-styled, simple and elegant and exudes a warm and peaceful vibe. The backyard is lush and green there is a large grass lawn surrounded by various trees, shrubs and bushes. In the back of the garden, there is herb and a vegetable patch that has seen better days. I am guessing it has been a victim of Carla's quickly changing interests, I know it drives both Steele children mad. I had to listen to James endless complaints about the subject; he blames his father who eagerly indulges his mother's every whim. A happy wife is a happy life is Ray's motto.

I walk towards the terrace overlooking lake Washington. There is a wood burner in the middle of the terrace two wicker loungers, two wooden garden chairs and a white hammock stand around it. When I come closer I see a wild mass of chocolate brown hair and a small pale leg hanging out of the hammock. I feel a jolt running through me, shouldn't Ana be in school?

'Hi, Ana.' I say smiling down at her.

'Christian!' She exclaims before jumping out the hammock throwing down the book she was reading. She jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. 'Where were you? Everybody was so worried about you. I was so scared that something happened to you, James said that even the police came over to your parents house!' She starts rambling and she is crying I hold her closer and sooth her. I briefly wonder why the hell my parents would call the cops on me.

'I am alright angel I am fine.' I tell her softly while caressing her hair.

'You are hurt!' She exclaims while pointing at my bruise.

'Its nothing angel don't worry about it.' I say coolly

'Why aren't you in school?' I ask quickly changing the subject.

'I could ask you the same thing.' She says bratty and I let out a loud laugh Ana always makes me feel better no matter what.

'Good point well made young miss Steele.'

'But if you must know our teachers are having a seminar today so we got an extra day of.' She says with a flourish.

'I see, well I just ditched today if you must know.' I say grinning at her and she smiles back at me.

I sit down on one of the loungers and stare at her for a moment she is wearing a blue summer dress with a white floral print I am sure Carla picked it out for her. Her big blue eyes are deep blue now, just like the sea at Cabo they are luminous, full of light and life. Her delicate facial features are set perfectly in her angelic face she has always been an exceptionally beautiful child and her beauty only seems to enhance as she grows older. I pity all the boys that run after her James and Ray are experts in chasing them away and I am glad for it. Ana is way to young for a boyfriend.

'It's not that I am not glad to see you but why did you come here? You did not know that I had the day of today and James is at school. In fact, nobody was supposed to be home.' She says looking at me quizzically.

I shrug 'I don't really know I guess that I didn't want to go home yet.' I say while staring over the water.

'Why not?' She asks while cocking her head at me looking curious as ever. If someone other than Ana had asked me this I would have given them an evasive answer or no answer at all, but I can't lie to her.

'Because I am very angry at my parents at the moment Anastasia.'

'Why are you so angry with them?' The curious expression is still etched on her angelic face. I sigh unsure what I should tell her I decide to give her a little breadcrumb I do not want to taint her with my fucked up shit.

'Because they have lied to me for a very long time.' I reply earnestly. She looks contemplative for a moment.

'Remember Gus?' She suddenly asks confusing the hell out of me what the hell does her dead goldfish has to do with anything? Ana can be so unexpected at times.

'Yes, why?'

'Before Gus I had another goldfish named Mr. Bojangels for about two weeks. One day I got home from school and Mr. Bojangels looked different he had lost his black little spot on his head and he was a darker shade of orange. He didn't really look like the Mr. Bojangels I left when I went to school that morning.

So I asked my mom what happened to him. My mom told me nothing happened to him and that she thought he looked the same. But I was sure of it there was something off with Mr. Bojangels. I asked my dad when he got home and he said that he thought Mr. Bojangels looked the same to him as always. Even James said he looked the same, he said I was mistaken, but I knew I wasn't. I kept telling them that the goldfish in the fish tank wasn't Mr. Bojangels, but they all acted like I was crazy. It made me really mad and sad because I knew I was right and I was going to proof it to them. So I grabbed my camera and showed them the pictures I made of Mr. Bojangels and compared them to the fake Mr. Bojangels in the tank. At first they still acted like I was crazy until I got really mad and told them that I knew they were lying to me.

Finally, my mom told me I was right and that it was indeed a different fish. She told me Mr. Bojangels had died and she went out to buy a different fish hoping that I would not notice the difference. She asked my dad and brother to act like it was the same fish I was so furious at her that I stomped upstairs and cried myself to sleep. I was upset that Mr. Bojangels died but what hurt me more was that my parents and brother lied to me and acted like I was crazy. The next day my mom came into my room and apologized she told me that it was very wrong that she, my father and brother lied to me. But she also told me why she did it, she did not want to see me hurt and upset.

She knew I really liked Mr. Bojangels he was a gift from Aunt Martha and he died so fast. She had hoped that I would not notice that it was another goldfish and when I did she tried to convince me he wasn't. She told me that she went about it the wrong way while trying to avoid me getting hurt and upset she hurt and upset me. She said that sometimes we do that to the people we really love, while trying to take away the hurt and the pain we cause hurt and pain she said. Maybe it's the same for your parents?' Ana says while shrugging her shoulders.' Anyway, I forgive her and rechristened the new Mr. Bojangals to Gus.'

I stare at her in awe she is such a wise and bright girl. I am so angry at my parents and Henry that I never give them a chance to explain. Maybe I should give them a chance to hear them out? They do owe me an explanation.

'Maybe you are right Ana, maybe I should hear them out.' I muse out loud and Ana nods at me.

'You definitely should.' She says happy and bright eyed 'When my mom explained why she did what she did and apologized I felt better and could forgive her.'

'This is a very big lie I don't think I could forgive them that easy. But I can hear them out I owe them that much. Thank you for sharing that story, Ana.' I say and gently kiss her forehead before getting up.

'Where are you going?' She asks.

'Home.' I say and smile down at her.

'Oh, Christian? Promise me you give them an honest chance? I hate it when you are raging like a bull in a China shop.' She admonishes me and I burst out laughing. How come this girl is able to bright up my whole damn world with her mere presence and smart mouth?

'Raging bull in a China shop? Me? I do not know what you are talking about!' I say while putting on my most innocent face and Ana rolls her eyes at me.

'Rolling your eyes at people is not polite.' I say pointedly and she sticks her tongue out at me. I jump on her lounger and start tickling her she starts laughing hysterically.

'Stop Christian! Please stop! I need to pee.' She squeals.

'Beg for mercy.' I tease her.

'Please stop. Please?' She says breathlessly and I dutifully oblige.

'Go and pee.' I say with a mock stern voice.

'Yes, sir!' She giggles I kiss her again and turn to leave.

'Later Angel.' I yell after her.

'See you Christian.' She says while waving at me.

My little chat with Ana has put matters into a new perspective and I am determined to get some answers from my parents and Henry. I get in my car and drive to my parents' house with a new sense of purpose.

I open the front door and my mother comes barging in the hallway. Her eyes are red and puffy like she has been crying for days. My dad and Henry follow after her and they don't look much better. Henry's hair is messier than ever there a bags under his eyes like he has not slept in weeks. Dad's dress shirt is hanging out of his pants and he looks worn out like he has aged a decade in a day.

'Christian you're home! I was so worried about you! Oh, darling your face! It's all bruised!' My mom cries out.

'Hi, mom. I am fine don't worry about me.' I say sullenly.

'Welcome home son.' dad says nodding at me.

'Christian, I am glad you came back.' Uncle Henry says softly.

'I always worry about you! Have you eaten darling? I can make you a sandwich if you want?' Mom asks.

'I am fine mom.'

'Let's get into the living room I will ask Mrs. Redcliff to bring some coffee and sandwiches it's almost lunch time.' She says hastily and I know it's her way of coping with the situation.

'Mom, please.' I say again while sitting down on the couch running my hands through my hair. She calls Mrs. Redcliff who quickly adheres to her request.

Dad and Uncle Henry look nervous if the situation hadn't been so fucked up it would have been funny to see two very powerful men squirming like that.

'Why did you guys call the cops yesterday? A little bit premature to file a missing person's rapport wasn't it?' I ask this question has been bothering me ever since Ana told me about it.

'We didn't they came here looking for you. Wanted to talk to you about some incident that occurred at Rainier valley. A woman told them you beat up her boyfriend she wrote down you license plate.' Dad says calmly

Fuck I had forgotten about that. Damn more shit to deal with.

'I did not start the fight.' I begin, but Uncle Henry holds his hand up silencing me.

'Don't worry about it, it has been taken care off.' He says smoothly and for some reason this infuriates me.

'I don't need you to clean up my shit for me.' I snap. 'I hereby relieve you from the guilt trip you are having. You no longer need to feel obliged to look after the bastard son you conceived with that fucking crack whore.' I seethe and he looks I have slapped him.

'Christian please!' My mom says.

'It's alright Grace he has every reason to be mad at me, at us.' Henry says sounding deflated.

'I loved your mother Christian, she wasn't always an addict. She was a brilliant, beautiful, kind, warm and caring young woman who was dealt a very bad hand. But you must know Christian she loved and I love you. You were made out of love.' He starts and I let out a harsh humorless laugh.

'Please spare me the bullshit! If you loved me or loved us like you claim to do you would have never let us rot in that filthy apartment.' I sneer.

'Trust me, son, if I knew where you two were I would have never let that happen.' He says.

'I am not your son!' I hiss.

'I know you are angry with me Christian, you have every reason to be, but you are MY son. You always have been and always will be. Please just give me a chance to explain, that is all I am asking of you.' He says dejected and I remember my promise to Ana I sigh gesturing him to continue.

'I met your mother at Harvard where I was invited to give a course about the increasing role of technology in society. She was 18 a psychics student and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I noticed immediately how bright she was although she was very shy. Even though I really wanted to know her better I was reluctant at first I was 10 years her senior and her professor albeit temporary.

After the course was finished I asked her out for coffee she didn't want to accept at first but I was rather tenacious.' He says smiling a wry smile. 'Eventually she accepted and we talked for almost two hours we just clicked. She told me that she grew up on a big farm in a little town in Iowa and she had a younger brother and sister. Her father died when she was 11 and her mother remarried shortly after.' He says that last part bitterly and his face has turned into a hard mask.

'She got a scholarship to Harvard because of her outstanding grades she was an amazing musician she could play the piano beautifully. Even though she had a full scholarship she was looking for a job to earn some extra cash. So I offered her a job at my company Grey consolidated. She worked as a technician on one of our computer science projects. At that time, I knew nothing about how screwed up her life was, so I pursued a relationship with her we were together for six months she even lived with me. I was planning on proposing to her when I got back from a business trip to Japan. She was very young, but I knew she was the one for me. When I got back from the trip she was gone she left me a note telling me she went back home and I should not look for her. I was devastated and I could not just let her walk out of my life like that. So I flew out to Iowa to talk to her, when I got there her stepfather opened the door and told me that she did not want to speak with me and that he would kill me if I ever came on his property again. I wasn't impressed I had dealt with much meaner assholes then him in my life.

I demanded to speak with Ella and I would not leave until I did. He called the sheriff who removed me from the property that asshole was on friendly terms with her stepfather. I was furious the fucker had obviously no idea with who he was dealing. I made some calls to my connections who brought me into contact with a high ranking officer of the Iowa state patrol, Carl Seaberg. Carl helped me out he talked to the sheriff and I made my way again to the Henderson farm only to discover that Ella was gone. Her asshole of a stepfather claimed he did not know where she was even after I … pressured... him.

I was frantic at that stage I had no idea where she was or what happened to her. I hired countless PI's to look for her. I also did several background checks on the Henderson family and her stepfather Clifford Jones. What I found out was shocking Ella's younger sister Mary had committed suicide a couple of days before Ella left me. Her father Bjorn Henderson had died under mysterious circumstances, but the sheriff office had deemed it an accident. Her stepfather Clifford Jones was an ex-convict he served time for raping a young woman in the 70's. He was also a cousin of sheriff Tanner. I realized how dangerous the situation was for Ella and I feared for her life I doubled my efforts to find her. I contacted Seaberg again and let him know what I found out I also contacted a friend at the FBI who helped launch an investigation into Clifford Jones and sheriff Tanner.

A year after Ella went missing one of my PI's found out that an Ella Henderson had given birth to a healthy baby boy on June 18, 1983, named Christian Henderson in Warren Michigan. I immediately knew you were mine. She named you after me you see? My full given name is Henry Christian Albert Grey, I remember telling her that I hated the names Henry and Albert, but I loved Christian. She must have been almost six weeks pregnant when she left me. I was so happy to know that she was still alive and that I had a son, I also knew that I needed to find her and you pronto. We searched Warren but we found out she had already moved from there and the trail went cold again.

We tried everything I even put out a reward of a million dollars to anyone or everyone who could lead me to the two of you. That backfired quickly we got overwhelmed with tips of people who knew where Ella was and they all turned out into nothing, we wasted allot of time and effort on that. Three and a half years past and Ella Henderson and my son remained missing. Until we got a tip someone knew an Ella with a little boy who lived in Detroit. According to our tipster Ella lived in a public housing apartment at the Brewster projects. But the information of the Detroit housing commission showed that there was no Ella Henderson living in the Brewster projects nor in any other public housing project they managed.

Our tipster was sure about her information so some of my PI's started to ask around the neighborhood, but people were reluctant to give any information not even greasing their palms helped. We knew we were close in finding her why else would people hold back? I was sure I would be able to hold the two of you in my arms soon until I got that devastating phone call from Grace.

Ella had been found and she was dead, my son had suffered terrible abuse and neglect he was afraid of men and did not speak or was able to be touched. My entire world was destroyed I had failed you and I had failed Ella. What kind of man is incapable of protecting his own child and girlfriend? All the money, the power and connections I have had been utterly useless in safeguarding the most important people in my life.

I remember going to the hospital and I seeing you for the first time you had been cleaned and were sleeping. You looked so small and frail I remember watching you for hours you had my hair and my nose but your mouth was hers. Grace told me your eyes were gray and I could not wait to look into them to see if they were the same as hers. And even though you were malnourished and unkempt you were still the most beautiful child in the world to me, you still are.' he says smiling wryly.

I am overwhelmed with emotions the story he just told me was the last thing I expected. I never imagined that my parents were star-crossed lovers. I assumed she was a whore and he was one of her Johns. But she was a Harvard student and they met there! I still have flashes of memories about my time in the hospital. I gasp loudly. I remember Henry there! He brought me a big red fire truck!

'I remember you being there you brought me a fire truck.' I whisper hoarsely he nods and gives me a tight smile.

'I did. I visited you every day when you were in the hospital and when you stayed at the Coleman's the foster family you were placed in. 'He spits that last part bitterly and I am confused.

'I do not understand. Why did I stay at a foster home when you are my father? And why did Grace and Carrick adopt me? Why didn't you take care of me?!' I am feeling angry again if he loved me so much and wanted me so much he should have cared for me himself!

The look on Henry's face is pained and bitter.

'I wasn't the only one who claimed you. Ella's mother and stepfather wanted you as well. The police investigation that was launched into him and Sheriff Tanner had toppled the sheriff, but they were unable to find anything on Clifford Jones. I had to do a paternity test to proof that I was your father so I could claim my parental rights. They had to put you into foster care until the test results came back. Putting you into foster care was really bad for you're already frail mental state you had PTSS, abandonment issues and night terrors on top of your haphephobia but I could not prevent it from happening I failed you a second time.

You had become very attached to Grace while in the hospital, and you were afraid of all men including me. The shrinks that examined you said it was in your best interest that you grew up in a stable family with a strong mother figure. And since you already formed a strong bond with Grace they told me that it was in your best interest to grow up with her and Carrick, especially since they were bloodrelatives, family. They had adopted Elliot already the shrinks told me growing up with a brother or sister would be beneficial for you. They said it was best that I would be a parent from a distance. I was furious and refused at first you are my son and I was going to raise you myself even though Grace and Carrick pleaded with me to do the right thing for you. It was selfish of me, but you have to understand I spend years looking for you and when I finally found you and I had to let you go again I just could not do it. I remember when the day came and I could take you home. You screamed bloody murder and clung to Grace for dear life. It broke my heart seeing you like that and that I was hurting you, damaging you more, I could not do that to you. So I made the hardest decision that I ever had to make in my life. In order for me to be the best father for you I had to let you go, I had the courage to do so because I loved you so much.

But I swore then that I would do everything in my power to protect and safeguard you. I agreed with Grace and Carrick that I would parent you from a distance I would be involved in your life as much as possible. To avoid any confusion for you and making your life more complicated we decided to keep this information from you until you turned 18. We sealed your birth records to avoid any unwanted media attention. That way you could have a relatively normal and happy childhood.' Henry says while looking down at his hands. He looks so sad and broken it pains me.

I feel like a little shit for treating him like utter crap yesterday and today, I had jumped to conclusions without giving him a chance to explain. All this pain and trouble could have been avoided if I had taken the time to listen to him. It feels weird knowing that you are loved and wanted by at least one parent; after thinking for years that I was an unwanted and unloved son of a crack whore. Knowing that my father spend so much time and effort to find me and the whore is like a balm to my wounded soul. I feel cherished truly cherished it is a strange exciting new feeling.

'I am sorry for saying those things to you yesterday and today and I are sorry for hitting you.' I say remorseful.

Henry chuckles

'It was a natural response of you I totally understood why you were angry I would have been angry too. Unfortunately, you inherited my sunny deposition.' He says winking at me.

'It was faith really finding you or you finding us on the day you were brought to the hospital. It was supposed to be my day off that day. But one of my colleagues got food poisoning and I was asked to come in instead. I remember getting the call when you were brought in and I saw you for the first time. I immediately knew without looking at the chart that you were Henry's son. Everybody knew that Henry had been looking for you and Ella for years and you had been right under our nose all this time!I mean what are the odds? Carrick and I decided to move to Detroit two and half years before you were found we had been given various better paying job offers elsewhere but we felt we could do the most good in Detroit. I truly believe God intervened to make sure you were brought back to your family. After I examined you I called Henry and Carrick immediately to tell them I found you even though the circumstances had been tragic.

After that day, it also became clear to us why we could not find the two of you. All those years Ella had been living under a false surname, Fairchild. We later found out that she had been hiding from her stepfather.

It's when first realized how screwed up her life had been. Please, Christian, don't judge her too hard until you know her story.' Grace says pleading, but I cannot oblige.

The crack whore could have gone to Henry for help yet she fled and choose to drag me down in her shit she let the pimp abuse me and she starved me. She was an unfit mother who kept me from my father.

'She could have gotten help from Henry yet she decided to run dragging me with her.' I snap.

'Christian please, don't judge her harshly.' Henry whispers 'Here.' he says while handing me a black leather bound book.

'What is this?' I ask curiously

'It's your mother's journal, her part of the story read it when you are ready for it. I kept it safe for you until you were old enough to understand...' Henry says softly

I stare at the journal perplexed and not really sure what to do with it. I know that I won't be reading it soon I just can't...

'There is one other thing I want you to have we found it in your pocket when you were brought to the hospital.' Carrick says while handing me a small blue jewelry box.

I open it and gasp loudly letting the box drop on the floor. It burns in my hands.

It is the silver swan medallion with red rubies from my dream! She tried to give me this in my dream! It is real, it really exists! I feel sick really sick. My hands are shaking and my breathing is labored.

'Are you alright?' My mom asks concern edged on her face.

'I am fine.' I say quickly

'We were surprised finding something like that in your pockets. It's platinum not silver and the rubies are real. We never had it appraised, but it must be worth at least several thousand dollars. We could not and still cannot understand why a drug addict strapped for cash would give such an expensive piece of jewelry to a small boy. It must have been significant to her to give it to you. Maybe you should get it appraised. 'Carrick says while shrugging his shoulders.

'I, I, I have seen it before.' I finally stammer.

'You did? Where?' Mom asks curiously

'I don't remember.' I lie I am not telling them about my dreams I can't it's to unreal to strange they would probably think I turned insane.

Dad is right it is strange why would she give me the medallion while she could have pawned it off for money to buy drugs? This whole day has been draining and there are so many questions left unanswered, but I don't think I can handle any more revelations. I take the medallion and put back in the jewelry box. I don't have to deal with this shit now.

'Christian I know this is allot to take in for you at once, but you must know the three of us always had your best interest at heart. It might not have been the best idea to withhold this kind of information from you for so long, but hindsight is always 20/20. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, to forgive us.' Henry says while pointing at Carrick and Grace and my heart swells.

I have a father a father that I have known almost all my life and he loves me he always loved me and had been my hero. Having heard his side of the story today made him a true hero to me his selflessness, sacrificing his own happiness for mine, his dedication in my upbringing it all makes sense now. And I feel curiously blessed having a father like him and if I ever have children of my own someday I hope that I can be half the father to them as Henry is to me. The emotion runs deep so very deep I cannot explain it.

'I don't think there is much to forgive father. Thank you for loving me the way you did.' I say hoarsely and for the first time I see Henry truly cry and I feel compelled to comfort him.

'Thank you for being my son and calling me father, it means the world to me.' Henry says hoarsely.

I get up out of my seat and hug him the fear of being touched is still there, but it is subdued somehow. Henry holds me tightly and the burn and pain that I normally feel when someone touches me remain muted.

I hear my mom and dad gasp.

'Oh, Christian!' my mom exclaims and I invite her and dad into a hug as well. I don't know how long we are standing there the three of us. But after the hug ends it feels like a weight is lifted from my shoulders like I am freed of something.

I am lying in my bed it's dark outside, but I feel light and cleansed inside. I feel exhaust, happy and confused. I have two fathers now. Both men deserve that title, but I don't want to hurt Carrick by calling Henry, dad. I am not sure how to handle all this yet, but I am optimistic that a solution will come to me.

I sigh. I am not a religious person never have been and probably never will be but today I find myself thanking divine providence for the life I have been given.

I remember a text from the bible about love from Sunday school I don't know the exact words, but it is so fitting for today. I take out the small pocket bible from the drawer of my nightstand I have not looked at it in ages. I tentatively open it and start to browse the pages. It does not take long before I find the text I was looking for and begin to read it:

 _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth it always protects, always trusts, always hopes always perseveres._ **1 Corinthians 13:4-7**


	13. Bonus chapter Rosalyn

**Rosalyn**

 **I had written a little bonus chapter for you guys a while back I have re-edited so it fits within the chronological context of this story. I always loved Ros so I thought it would be nice if you got a little extra attention.**

 **Since Skgcsandra give the 100th review I dedicate this mini chapter to her.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 ** _There are no secrets to success. It is the result of preparation, hard work, and learning from failure._**

 ** _(Colin Powell 1937)_**

 **Boston Massachusetts April 2003**

He looked again at the background check provided by Cerberus security a subsidiary of his father Henry´s company. The background check had been pretty standard and held nothing of particulier interest. The information provided in the appendix, however, proved to be far more useful.

 **Name:** Rosalyn Marie Bailey

 **DOB:** March. 30, 1977, Brooklyn New York

 **Address:** 25 Sedgwick St apartment 3, Jamaica Plain, Boston MA 02130

 **Mobile number:** 265-854-345

 **Social security number:** 876-23-6785

 **Bank:** Boston first national bank Boston MA

 **Account number:** 987123 checking account

43,876.12 balance

 **Account number:** 558713 savings account

321.765.32 balance

 **Bank:** Bank of America NY state of New York

 **Account number:** 775461 trading account

231.876.23 balance

 **Occupation:** Acquisitions and account manager at Lenerman&Bell Holdings

Previous employment: GeNTech. Inc 1999-2001

 **Education:** Harvard University, Harvard Business school 1995-1999

Business major graduated Summa cum laude

GPA 4.0

 **Prior education:** St. Clarence school 1981-1990

Boston Latin school 1990-1995

 **SAT score:** 2153

 **Father:**

Stewart Bailey, **DOB:** Feb 5, 1952

 **Mother:**

Carol O'Neill, **DOB:** August 8, 1954

 **Political Affiliations**

None found

 **Religious Affiliations**

None found

 **Sexual orientation:**

Gay

 **Relationships:**

None indicated at the present time.

Rosalyn Bailey is a financial genius and a creature of habit. Every day at one she has lunch at the Ruby Lobster on Green street ordering the daily special every time, at least that was what his intel had told him. He stepped out of his car and buttoned his suit jacket. With a confident air and quiet determination he walked into the establishment locating her instantly. Her trademark red hair that was perfectly set on her head and the designer suit pants she always wore gave her away.

Rosalyn Bailey was going to be his CFO by the end of the day only she did not know it yet. But he was Christian fucking Grey he always got what he wanted and he wanted Rosalyn Bailey as his second in command. He had been following her career ever since he read her brilliant thesis on corporate finance solutions, she was the best in her field and he wanted only the very best.

He slid down in the booth where she was sitting without waiting for her invitation he wasn't here to waste time on idle chit, chat.

'Good afternoon Ms Bailey. He said smoothly his voice was deep and masculine.

Ros looked up from her lunch and irritation marred her otherwise attractive face. There was no need for him to introduce himself at 20 he had established quite the reputation in the business world. His fearless, ferocious and cut throat attitude had earned him the nickname Wolverine after the cute looking but brutal badger species. The nickname was very fitting Christian Grey was in one word gorgeous and charming as hell he could turn nuns from celibacy if he wanted to. But just like the Wolverine his appearance was deceptive Christian Grey was a man not to be trifled with.

He had started his company two years ago when he just started college. At first no one had taken him seriously. They had viewed him as a spoiled trust fund baby who wanted to play businessman. But the initial skepticism was quickly replaced by awe and even a little fear when he proved just how successful his business plan was. Like the wolverine, he knew how to go after prey much larger than himself and devour it whole. Everything he touched turned into gold and suddenly everyone wanted to do business with him.

Ros Bailey, however, was not impressed. It is funny how murderous good looks, money and success can blind people for someone's less than admirable character traits. In her opinion, Christian Grey was a pompous, arrogant and condescending asshole. The way he had treated one of her friends who was a journalist, and had begged him for an interview made her suspect that he might be a closeted misogynist as well; and that was something her feminist heart was unable to endure. Yet a part of her was fascinated by the man sitting in front of her. That part desperately wanted to know what he wanted from her. So she decided to do what she always did when she was torn let "fate" decide. But first she wanted to know if he was really a misogynistic asshole like Jessica claimed he was.

'Remember Jessica Marquez?' She snapped.

'Can't say I do .' He replied coolly.

'It's the woman you told to come back and interview you, when she was of her rag.' She said irately.

He looked at her bemused for a moment, he was many things but a sexist he was not. He did, however, remember an incident with a very irritating and tenacious reporter of the local news. She kept badgering him and asking him very personal questions. In the end, he had her removed by his security detail. A annoying but necessary precaution both of his fathers had insisted upon when he became increasingly more successful and well known.

'Trust me Ms Bailey,I would not dare to make such a comment, my mother and sister would skin me alive. So Ms Marquez must be mistaken.'

Ros however, remained unconvinced, she decided to test and see if the other aspects of his reputation held some semblance with reality. Let's see how astute Mr Grey really was she thought wryly.

'Don't hold it against me if I do not believe your word for it. Right now I am not sure that I even want to know what you have to say to me so I'll let fate decide.' She said coyly.

Christian had become increasingly annoyed with her standoffish attitude he had not come here to play games.

'Head or tails?' She asked him while holding up her Lincoln Memorial penny.

Christian looked at it and a small sardonic smile marred his lips.

'Tails.' He said confidently. Christian sat back in his seat and pressed his index finger against his lips he smiled when the penny dropped tails side up.

'But I guess you knew already that it would drop tail side up didn't you?

'You see Ms Bailey just like you I do not believe in luck, fate, serendipity or whatever other synonym you can think of. These metaphysical concepts have often little to do with the outcome of events. It is all down to strategy, planning, hard work, dedication and the right information. The penny you just spun the Lincoln memorial? Has one funny quality, the side with Lincoln's head is heavier than the side displaying the memorial. Therefore, it has a roughly 80 % chance to land tail side up. So now that your little test is over we can talk business. I am a busy man with very little time and you have wasted far too much already.

I have a proposal for you that you will accept because frankly it is the best offer anyone has every made you or will make you. As you know my business is very successful and I need a CFO, you are the best in the financial field and I only want the very best. You will be my second in command and responsible for all things financial. The salary I am offering you is 250k a year excluding bonuses.'

Ros lets out a bark of a laugh.

'I got to say I was impressed you are clearly astute and intelligent I now know why you are so successful. But unfortunately, you are still a little green, you offer me a 250k salary? Is that a joke? its half from what I am making now!'

Christian stared at her impassively but his eyes were glowing.

'You disappoint me, Ms Bailey, the first rule of engagement is know your enemy, the second rule is to never underestimate them. You see Ms Bailey we both know Lenerman and Bell stock is way overpriced and a quarter of the companies in their portfolio is worthless. Your boss? Randy Lenerman is an incompetent prick with an inflated ego and shit for brains. Tell me, is he still trying to turn you straight and claiming your successes for his own to show of to his daddy?

You and I both know that at this rate Lenerman and Bell will be bankrupt within the next two years. Now if you take my offer I will give you the very gratifying experience of firing your incompetent boss after I have taken over Lenerman and Bell. Next to the 250k salary and bonuses I am willing to offer you 2% of my company Grey Enterprises Holdings to offset the loss of salary. Trust me this will make you one of the richest women in the US within the next 4 years. Make the right choice Ms Bailey.'

Christian got out of the booth and dropped his card on the table.

'The job offer stands until four. Good day, Ms Bailey.'

He strode out of the Ruby Lobster and walked towards his car.

'Son of a bitch! That boy is good!' Ros exclaimed before she ran after him.

'Mr. Grey!' She yelled. A slow smile crept over his face but when he turned around to face her his impassive mask had slipped back.

'Yes, Ms Bailey?'

'I want 5% of GEH and call me Ros, Ms Bailey makes me feel antique.' She said and he smirked at her.

'Welcome aboard Ros.' He said while he held his hand out to her.

'When do I start? I have a two-week notice.'

'You also have three weeks of paid vacation left. Take them up so you can start on Monday.'

'How do you know that?' She had asked bemused.

'Rule number one, Ros know your enemy. It has been a pleasure doing business with you.' He said smugly before he climbed in his car.

'Oh, and Rosalyn? Call me Christian.'He said before driving of into the mild afternoon trafic. She stared after him and for the first time in her life Ros Bailey was left speechless. That man was a steamroller in business and she idly wondered if he was the same in his personal life. If so she pitied the object of his affections.


	14. Christian and Anastasia

**Anastasia and Christian**

 ** _Welcome, all new followers and thank you all for the favourites and reviews._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter, and please take a minute to leave a review. Constructive feedback helps to improve my writing._**

 _Faith is a passionate intuition._

 _(William Wordsworth 1770-1850)_

 **Hong Kong, January 5, 2007**

I stare over the Hong Kong skyline the city is vibrant and bustling with life. The last five years my company has really taken off and if this deal goes through I will be one of the wealthiest and powerful men in the world at the tender age of 23. The thought is both invigorating and daunting for it means that the livelihood of over 30.000 people will depend on my competence, intelligence and the decisions that I make. I idly wonder if this is how Alexander the Great felt when he ruled all of Macedonia, Greece and Anatolia at my age.

I relish control I was born to be in control. Cool, controlled and calculated has become my mantra. From the outside, I seem to have it all wealth, power and good looks but no one really knows how fucked up I am. They have no idea that I suffer from insomnia and night terrors. I am often angry, snappy and moody. The simple fact is that I am not happy with my life and through long sessions with my new shrink Dr Flynn I am slowly uncovering the source of my misery and it is scaring the hell out of me and I can and will never ever admit to it.

There have been a lot of speculation about my love life people wonder why someone like me does not have a girlfriend or has ever been seen with a woman in public beside my mother and sister. Some people even wonder if I am gay and afraid to come out of the closet.

It makes me smile if I was gay my life would have been so much easier. The truth about my sexuality, however, is rather exotic some even might call it borderline depraved. I don't do relationships or form any emotional bond with the women I fuck. I am mentally and emotionally unable to do that. Especially not after the whole debacle with Leila Williams. She came after me while I was at Harvard demanding a relationship with me. I told her that I was not interested in her in that way and that she should leave me alone. Unfortunately, Leila was to far gone she had suffered a psychotic breakdown and began stalking me. In the end, she slid her wrists in front of me and if it wasn't for James medical training and coolheadedness she would have died right then and there. She lives in a mental institution in Connecticut now and I cannot help but feel responsible for what she has gone through.

The experience has scarred me deeply and I never want to experience something like that again. That's why all the women I fuck are contracted submissives. They are not allowed to touch me, look me in the eye, speak to me unless they are spoken to or kiss me. I also do not kiss them I avoid any form of intimacy it will only blur the lines for them but in the end it does not seem to matter they all end up wanting more. The rules I set out for them are set and clear. Love, intimacy and romance have no place within my sexual relationships. I also demand exclusivity and absolute confidentiality with all of them.

I am strictly monogamous in relationships while at Harvard I experimented with threesomes and orgies in an exclusive BDSM club but it was not for me and I ended up leaving the establishment prematurely. I don't like the to share and be shared I never have and never will.

In return, I shower them with material things keeping them happy. It is both sad and funny to see how easily amendable some women are when you shower them trinkets, shoes and clothes.

I sigh and take a sip from my finely aged cognac before walking to my laptop. I am anxiously waiting on word from Luke Sawyer. I assigned him 2 years ago as covert protection detail to the Steele's after they moved to Argentina.

The memory of them leaving still cools my blood I had never felt so out of control and powerless in my life. Believe me, I tried to prevent them from going, from taking her away from me, but I had been unsuccessful. We were invited to the Steele's for Sunday lunch it was spring break and the weather in Seattle had been exceptionally warm and mild for that time of year.

During lunch, Ray dropped the bombshell taking all of us by surprise. His pet project Icarus a plane that is specifically designed for high altitude flying was in its final testing phase. But due to cost reduction and flight regulations of the Federal Aviation Administration they were not allowed to test it in the US. Because of the way the plane was designed it needed to be launched from a high altitude. A mountain region like the Mendoza region in Argentina provided the perfect conditions to test the plane.

The Cramer's had asked Ray to oversee the project in its final phase and he was more than happy to oblige even if it meant moving to Argentina for four years. Since Anastasia was only 14 at the time and still a minor she needed to go with them. James who was still studying medicine at Harvard remained in the US. I was furious how was I supposed to look after them and keep them save when she all the way in freaking Argentina?

I ordered Ros the next day to start due diligence on Blackbird Aerotechnics I was willing to buy the company to prevent them from leaving. The Cramers, however, sole shareholders of the company were unwilling to sell no matter how much I offered. So I did what I always do when I was denied something I set my sights on bankrupting them. Normally my business dealings no matter how brutal they are out in the open it is what earned me the nickname Wolverine. Dealing with the Cramer's, however, requires a more duplicitous approach since they are long time friends of my parents. And I do not want to be responsible for destroying that friendship that is why it is still an ongoing process.

When the Steele's left my insomnia and night terrors came back in full force. My world became darker and bleaker. According to Flynn, my attachment to Anastasia re-triggered my PTSS and abandonment issues. But I do not believe that.

He spends hours analyzing my relationship with Ana and I really do not like what he has to say most of the time it is disturbing and fucked up.

Having Sawyer shadowing the Steele's gives me a little peace of mind knowing that they are protected and alright. My email pings like always Sawyer is punctual I am hoping he has included some photo's with this rapport. It has been almost two years since I have last seen the Steele's, James excluded.

I open the attachment and a pang of disappointed stabs my heart there are no pictures, but I begin to read Sawyers rapport anyway.

Apparently the tests with Icarus are on schedule and the plane is performing greatly. Carla has another new hobby this week, it is knitting and I wonder what happened to scented candle making. Anastasia is doing great at school she skipped a class this year this information makes me swell with pride. She is still spending allot of time with Barbara Fisher and Gabriel Crest. For some reason, I am not really happy that she is spending so much time with the Crest boy I get the impression that he wants to be more than just friends with her. Ana is 16 way to young to be thinking about boys if she was in the US James and I would have thrown Gabriel into the Puget sound if he came anywhere near her. Elliot and I did that with one of Mia boyfriend's once under the guise of taking him sailing. I let Taylor fish him out of the water with another boat. It worked he never bothered Mia again even though we both ended up on Mia's shitlist for a month it was well worth it.

I continue reading the rapport Norbitt is doing well too he is still going to a school for special needs children. The Steele's officially adopted him 5 years ago after his birth mother finally give him up because she could not handle him anymore, it is sad really.

There is a knock on the door of my hotel room it's probably Taylor or Ros. Ros and I are planning on having one final strategy meeting before tomorrow's negotiations with the Chinese. If we manage to take over this shipping company we will be the largest oversea transport company in the world. We will also become the part owners of one of the busiest ports in the world a central hub between Europe, Asia and the America's. The revenue from this deal can be as high as 8.3 billion dollars a year and that is a conservative estimate.

I walk to the door and open it, it is Taylor.

'Good evening sir they send another one.' I sigh irritated ever since these negotiations started the opposing party has sent expensive escorts to my suite. I know it's normal within some business circles and even though I have not had a sub in two months I am just not interested. Only fools would get involved with escorts during negotiations like this. I have heard plenty of stories of men and women that were blackmailed during negotiations after an illicit tryst.

'Send her away Taylor.' I growl.

'It is a guy this time sir.' And I cannot help but chuckle I find rumors about my sexuality amusing.

'Tell him to tell his bosses that I am not interested in any... extra service they offer.' Taylor nods at me remaining impassive like always he knows all about my predilections.

'Certainly sir. Will that be all?'

'No, tell Ros to swing by. I need to speak with her.'

'Yes, sir.' He quickly replies before shuffling off.

I close the door and head back to my laptop I was not finished reading the Steele rapport. But before I can begin again I am interrupted by my blackberry. It is Marcus Pratt head of technological acquisitions.

'Grey.' My voice is clipped.

'Mr Grey, it's Marcus Pratt are we still interested in Blackbird Aerotechnics?

My heart jumps in my throat hell yeah! But like always I remain impassive while answering Marcus question.

'Yes, we are if the price is right.' I reply coolly.

'Harold Cramer contacted us he wants to part with his shares and his son is not interested in having them. The company isn't doing too well and I am guessing old man Cramer wants to hold on to his fat pension.'

'Did you do due diligence on the company yet?'

'No, sir he just contacted us I will see to it immediately. I am pretty sure the value of the company will be a lot lower then it was two years ago.'

'What figure did the old man mention to part with his shares?' I ask curious to know what the old man is thinking of.

'He mentioned something in the line of 20 million.' Marcus answers quickly and I scoff.

'20 mil? Is he insane? They were worth 20 mil maybe 2 years ago but not in today's market. Do the due diligence and come back to me asap. Oh, Marcus tell him I have three additional demands I want to be the majority shareholder, I want Ray Steele pulled from the Icarus program and offered the CEO position, Richard can stay on the board of directors. You got that Marcus?'

'Yes sir'

'Good.' I say and hang up the phone to open the door for Ros.

'Rosalyn guess what?' I say grinning at her and she glares at me.

'Don't call me fucking Rosalyn, Christian.' She barks I ignore her and give her a sly smile.

'The Cramers are finally willing to sell Blackbird.'

 ** _Anastasia_**

 **Malargüe Argentina January 26, 2007**

I cannot believe this! Two years ago they dragged me away from my friends and school because of dad's work and now that I am completely settled here they drag me back to Seattle.

I hate having to leave everything behind for the second time around. When we first got here I had a really hard time adjusting I could hardly speak Spanish and I missed my friends and life in Bellevue. I felt like an outcast at the international school my parents send me to. I have always been shy and bookwormy, but I had friends at Weston prep. Most of the girls at the Argentinian international school are snobby and catty not the kind of girls I would normally befriend. But my mom told me to be open for new kinds of people and give everyone an honest chance. In this case, my mom's advice sucked.

It did not help that I attracted the attention of some of the boys at AIS it made some of the popular girls see green with envy and when they learned about Norbitt the Caty-ness only got worse solidifying my position as an outcast.

They would often call me names, mock or ignore me when I tried to sit with them during lunch break.

After a particularly humiliating experience where one of the girls threw a yogurt cup over me and made some really nasty comments about Norbitt, I gave up trying. I spend my lunches alone with a book under my favorite oak tree on the school grounds. I never felt so miserable and alone in my life I missed Mia and Kate and desperately wanted to go back to Bellevue.

Until I met Barbara and Gabriel. My mom insisted that I joined the school's music club, which for once proved to be good advice. I was a bit reluctant at first although I love music it is not my big passion but when I met Gabriel and Barbara I was very glad I did.

Barbara is goth, a little overweight, gawky and very outspoken but also funny and smart as hell. She does not care what other people think or say about her and always manages a brilliant retort at every nasty comment people throw at her. She is completely at ease with herself and I secretly wish that I had her strength and confidence. She has a younger brother Daniel and her parents are expats like mine.

Gabriel is the very opposite of her he is always meticulously dressed slender, reserved, graceful very intelligent and well spoken. Just like me he over thinks everything he is very sensitive and often lets nasty comments get to him. But he is also one of the kindest and sweetest people I know he could not hurt a fly and I mean that literally. He is an only child his mother is Argentinian and his father is American he was born in Minnesota, but his parents moved to Argentina when he was nine.

After our first meeting, we clicked and quickly became inseparable it felt really nice to have friends again and share stuff with. I learned to speak Spanish and really emerged myself into Argentinian culture. Gabriel knows all the best local hotspots in Malargüe and he dragged us to all of them. He has quite some friends within the Malargüen arts community. We often go to see plays of his actor friends and we like to take Norbitt with us he loves the theater. The weather here is much nicer than Seattle its always sunny and dry I have come to really love my life here and now I have to leave everything behind again because of my dad's work.

The company he works for has a new owner and dad has been offered a job as CEO back in Seattle, of course, he is dragging all of us with him back to the states and I hate it.

'Ana honey have you packed all your stuff yet?' Mom asks while popping her head into my room and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. I really hate it that she can drop everything she has built here and leave without a second thought just to accommodate my dad's career.

'No.' I say snappier than I intended.

'Oh, sweetheart we are leaving in two days! And the movers will be here tomorrow to collect all the big stuff. Do you need help packing to speed things up?' She inquires good natured as always.

'No mom I am fine.' I say tersely she sighed and looks at me concerned for a moment I am pretty sure she is going to give me one of her famous pep talks about how everything will work out just fine until Norbitt burst into my room thankfully distracting her from her train of thoughts.

'Annie look what I found.' He said while jumping up down excitedly and I cannot help but smile at him.

'Please, show me Norbitt.'

He opens his hand and a small green lizard looks at me wide eyed.

My mom shudders in disgust.

'Oh, Norbitt darling I told you not to bring them inside the house. Quickly put him back outside before Mathilda finds him. And wash your hands when you are done we are having dinner when your dad gets home.' She says sternly.

'Geez mom, it's just a lizard. I like him Norbitt thank you for showing him to me.' Norbitt beams at me clearly happy that I liked the lizard but then grumbles an apology to my mom, making me feel sorry for him.

'Yes, mom and thank you, Annie.' He says before leaving my room presumably to put the lizard back outside again. My mother sighs and looks at me.

'Don't encourage him Anastasia who knows what kind of diseases these animals carry with them. I am going to see if Mrs Cruz has finished dinner yet.' I roll my eyes at her when she walks out of my room, sometimes my mom really annoys me.

We are sitting at the dinner table and dad is talking enthusiastically about his new job. Apparently primary testing of the Icarus program has been completed and he can oversee the rest of the project as CEO of Blackbird from Seattle. Mom is beaming at him with unconcealed pride it's irritating and my mood sours. Everything is always about my dad and his freaking job. No one ever asked me what I want or how I feel.

'It's a good thing we did not sell the house when we left Ray. Having to go house hunting again in Bellevue at such short notice would have been impossible.' Mom gushes.

'It is indeed I am strapped for time as it is! This new job is going to be even more demanding. But don't worry honey I will always make time for our family. ' Dad says chuckling.

Yeah right, I think bitterly.

'Norbitt sweetheart use your fork.' Mom admonishes Norbitt who is shoving in a large piece of beef chimichurri in his mouth with his hands. He grumbles something and grabs his fork.

'Did they finally tell you what company took over Blackbird? I don't understand why they have to be so secretive about it.' Mom asks chipper and for some reason my anger keeps surging. They are destroying my life and they act like nothing is the matter.

'According to Richard the moratorium is only for a few weeks until everything is settled and the ink on the papers is dry. The company that has bought the majority of the shares will make an official announcement then.' Dad says while taking a bite of broccoli.

'Well, it still does not explain why they are so secretive.' Mom states with a flourish.

'Before I forget the principal of Saint Agnes school for girls called me and informed me that they have a spot for Ana. She tried to call you but got no answer so she called me instead.' Dad says chipper. _What?_

'What do you mean?' I ask bemused.

'Your mother and I enrolled you into Saint Agnes. They have an excellent program for smart girls like you. It is one of the best schools in the country with a long waiting list. Luckily your mom knows the principal.' he says like it's no big deal.

I am so angry I want to throw my plate at his head. How dare they enroll me in a school without consulting me first! They make all kinds of decisions that affect my life, but they never ever ask what I want or how I feel about it.

'So let me get this straight you two decided to enroll me in a school without asking me first!? I wanted to go to Ashford the same school Mia is in! I don't want to go to an all-girls catholic school.' I yell angrily.

'Anastasia please.' Mom says soothingly, but it only enrages me more.

'The last time I checked we are still your parents and you are still a minor it is only natural that we make decisions for you. We only have your best interest at heart Annie.' Dad says with an air of finality.

'NO! You have YOUR best interest at heart everything in this family revolves around you and your stupid job. First you drag me from Bellevue to Malargüe without asking me how I feel about that, I had to leave my friends and life behind. And when I finally rebuild everything here and made some new friends and a new life you drag me back to Bellevue without a care for what I want or what I think and feel. And now you enroll me in a school without asking me anything again because you feel that I should go to an all-girls school.

You are a liar and a hypocrite you never put James on an all-boys school nor did you care how many girlfriends he had. But when I want to go out with a boy I can't because I am too 'young' to date.' I seethe and I can't stop the angry tears that are falling from my eyes I hate it when that happens.

Mom looks at me in shock and dad looks furious, but I don't care.

'Anastasia don't ever speak to me like that again I am your father and I deserve some respect. We have given you everything to make sure you got the best in life and now you are acting like an ungrateful spoiled little brat. Boys your age are only after one thing and one thing alone and when they see a beautiful girl like you; they will go crazy. Well, I'll be damned before my only daughter becomes a teen mom with a child from some limp dick. Boys and girls are different I wish it was not the case, but it is.' He says irately.

What a ridicules and sexist argument!

'I know all about the birds and the bees dad, there is a huge difference between dating a guy and sleeping with a guy. It is funny how easy you waltz all over me. You have not heard a word I said it is becoming a theme in this family. Let's all ignore what Anastasia wants or thinks it is not important at all because daddy knows best. Well, I am done with it I am not going to Saint Agnes not even if you drag me there.' I get up and throw my napkin on the table and storm of to my room. If he thinks he can dictate me like that he has another thing coming.

'Anastasia Rose Steele get back her right now.' I hear him yell after me, but I ignore him; see how he likes to get a piece of his own medicine.

I hear him get up from the table, but my mom stops him.

'Ray leave her be she will come around.' She says with her usual soft melodic voice. Of course, she ends up taking his side she always does. I slam the door to my bedroom shut and lock it I don't want to talk to either of my parents right now. I put on my PJ's and brush my teeth before crawling into my bed letting the tears fall freely.

I don't know when I fell asleep last night but when I woke up it was 10 in the morning already, not that it matters I don't have to go to school anyway since we are moving tomorrow.

I get up, unlock my door and go into my bathroom ensuite to take a long hot shower I don't want to go downstairs and face my parents although dad is probably at work which is a relieve.

I walk back into my room I don't have a lot of clothes left most are in boxes already so I opt for blue jeans and a white tank top. There is a knock on my door and I know it's my mom probably carrying a peace offering.

'Ana sweetheart are you awake?'

I sigh and open the door before sitting back on my bed.

'I brought you some breakfast.' She says while putting a try on my nightstand.

'Thanks.' I say monosyllabic, not looking at her.

She sighs and sits next to me.

'Baby girl I know this is hard for you I know how much you like it here. When we moved here it was temporary you know that. We are only leaving sooner than we previously anticipated. It is not fair to you, your dad and I realize that all too well. But sometimes in life things happen that are not fair; what really counts is how we deal with those things.

Both your dad and I have made a mistake by not including you in allot of the decisions we made. It is not because we do not value your opinions, but you have to understand for us you are still our little baby girl that we have to take care for and protect. It is very hard for us to see that you are growing up so fast. You are a strong willed, intelligent and beautiful young woman. It is hard for us to let you go and let you make your own decisions. For us, you will always be our baby girl.' She takes a strand of hair and moves it behind my ear.

'Mom it is always you who is apologizing he never once said he was sorry when he screwed up. I am tired of it, I am tired of his dictates I am tired of him treating me like some errant child, I am tired of him not taking me seriously and I am tired of you always taking his side.

I work really hard at school my grades are good I even skipped a class this year and I have never done anything stupid or betrayed your trust. Yet he acts like he can't trust me with his stupid no boyfriend rule, James never had a no girlfriend rule and his argument on the difference between boys and girls is downright stupid.'

'I know sweetheart I have talked to him about that give me a little more time and he will come around. Is there is boy, in particular, you have an interest in?' She asks while cocking her eyebrow at me.

'No.' I say petulantly. My mom looks at me like she is trying to determine if I am truthful.

'I thought you liked Gabriel.'

I snort loudly.

'We are just friends mom.'

She nods at me before continuing with trepidation in her voice.

'Anastasia I know we talked about the birds and the bees and maybe it is time for some birth control just in case you meet a boy you really like. Even though it is hard for us seeing you grow up sooner or later reality will come knocking on our door. ' She says softly. Is she serious right now? From no boys to birth control in less than 24 hours?

I roll my eyes at her.

'There is not much chance of that happening anytime soon since you two are sending me to an all-girls school. I still don't want to go their, mom.' And I know my voice sounds whiny.

My mom sighs.

'Ana we are not sending you to an all-girls school because we don't want you to date.' I glare at her and she amends her words.

'Well at least that is not my motivation, Saint Agnes as an amazing program for gifted children and I truly believe that they offer the best education money can buy. Besides Kate goes there too you know that don't you?' Mom asks quizzically and I am confused.

'I thought Kate went to Ashford, last time that I spoke with her she was still going there. She is not even a catholic!'

'She was going to Ashford, but Dana and Eamon were a bit concerned when rumors started to circulate about Kate's... promiscuity they felt she would be safer at an all-girls school. Grace told me that Mia wants to switch as well now that both you and Kate will go to Saint Agnes.' Mom says with a conspiratory tone.

Kate promiscuous? I really don't believe that I know she had a boyfriend or two, but Kate is far from a slut. Regardless knowing that both of my friends are going to Saint Agnes makes it a little less painful for me. Although I am still not happy with the fact that my parents made the decision for me and not with me.

'I still don't like that you and dad make me go there without consulting me first.' I say sullenly.

'I know sweetheart and I'm sorry but what's done is done. I will talk to your dad about apologizing to you as well. So are we ok now baby girl? 'She asks sounding hopeful.

I sigh I am still a little angry with them, but the prospect of Saint Agnes is less daunting now that I know that my friends will be there too. I sigh loudly and fidget with my bedsheets.

'I suppose.' I say sullenly.

She gently strokes my hair and looks at me with motherly concern.

'I promise you, sweetheart, everything will be alright.'

 **Seattle Washington February 10, 2007**

 _ **Christian**_

I am sitting in my office at Grey house running through my schedule with Andrea. Today the moratorium of my takeover of Blackbird Aerotechnics expires and it is time to declare myself. I am rather anxious about Ray's reaction when he finds out I am his new boss.

I am happy they are safely back in their home in Bellevue I sleep allot better now knowing that they are close by and ok, I am planning on visiting them soon. I cannot wait to see Steel's again it has been two years since I last saw her.

Mia was very happy that she came back too, so much so that she wanted to swap schools. Mom and dad were reluctant at first Saint Agnes is a Catholic school and we are not Catholics.

But when Kate was swapping Ashford for Saint Agnes school for girls my parents relented. I for one am very happy that both Mia and Ana will attend an all-girls school.

'Andrea, what time am I meeting with the Blackbird people?'

'10:30 sir, your meeting with the department heads has been rescheduled to 14:00. You are having a lunch meeting with senator Blandino and the mayor at noon. The dean of WSU called he wants to schedule an appointment with you this week to discuss funding of several projects. When shall I fit him in?'

'Wednesday somewhere in the afternoon. Was that all Andrea?'

'No, Mr Grey you have a meeting with Sam and some members of her team in 5 they want to discuss media strategy on your takeover of Xiao shipping, Blackbird and you personally sir...'

Sam Masey is head of my PR division and always looking for positive publicity for GEH. I hate the media they are nosey and always looking for scoops on my personal life or writing crap about my company. My latest acquisition of a Chinese shipping company has generated allot of negative publicity some people accuse me off outsourcing labour to China while some human rights activists criticise me for doing business with China in the first place. You can't win with these people and having to make time in my busy schedule to deal with this crap is putting a damper on my mood.

'Send her in.' I say sullenly as if Andrea is to blame for my discomfort.

'Good morning Mr Grey. I brought Max with me to discuss matters at hand.' Sam says upbeat while pointing at a lanky young man with meticulously combed blond hair and trendy glasses _._ I have seen him a couple of times before.

'Morning have a seat.' I say while pointing at two leather chairs.

'First I like to discuss how to diffuse the negative media attention we have gotten from the takeover of Xiao shipping. Max has some great ideas about that. Max, please explain them for Mr Grey.'

Max scrapes his throat and begins to speak.

'Mr Grey I suggest we combine the Chinese takeover with your takeover of Blackbird showing to the public that you create jobs in the US as well as abroad by taking over and repairing struggling US companies.' He says with a haughty voice I stare at him impassively this prick is truly clueless and has not done his homework it annoys the hell out of me.

'Mr Anderson, my takeover of Xiao shipping does not cost any jobs in mainland USA, in fact, it has created 50 new jobs here. The impression that I outsource labour with this takeover is wrong and I do not want it to be brought out like that. If you had done your homework you would have known that.' I snap.

'I am sorry sir I did not mean…' I hold my hand up and stop him.

'I don't buy anything with your excuses I pay you to do your job and if you are unable to do it properly I will find someone who can. Don't ever waste my time like that again do we understand each other Mr Anderson?'

'Yes, sir.' He hastily replies

'I want a press statement with the proper information on my desk within the hour. You are dismissed.' I say pointedly.

'Yes, sir, of course, sir.' He says and almost runs out of my office _fucker_.

'Sam the next item.' I snap unwilling to waste any more time with nonsense.

'This regards you personally Mr Grey. Forbes brought out their new billionaires list and you have entered the top 10 as one of the richest people on earth. Naturally this generated a lot of publicity and people are dying to know who you are as a person. So far I have gotten calls from the Seattle times, People magazine, GQ, Time magazine, The New Yorker, Interview and Oprah of all people. They all want an interview with you.

They want to know about you personally, what motivates you, what drives you to be this successful at this age and of course if you have a significant other. I strongly advise that you give at least four interviews with leading magazines to satisfy their curiosity. If not people will make up stories and the paparazzi will go insane. You are already constantly in the Nooz and the Trumpeter, Hell even the Cosmopolitan has dedicated an article on you.'

I snort loudly Cosmopolitan that's a chicks magazine, Mia always reads it why the hell do they dedicate an article on me?

'Why on earth am I in a chick's magazine?'

Sam looks at me like I have grown two heads.

'Because Mr Grey, you are good looking, richer than Croesus and as far as they know single. '

'Sam, I am a businessman, not a rock star or an actor I am not doing any interviews my private life is my own and nobody's business. Give them some general information but make it clear to them that I am not interested in giving any interviews.' I say authoritatively.

'Mr Grey I strongly suggest you reconsider. You don't seem to understand why people are so fascinated with you. Let me explain. You are exceptional at only 23 years old you are one of the richest people on this planet and an heir to the famous Grey dynasty. You have never been seen with a woman in public other than your mother or sister. You are the enigma everybody wants to unravel. If you don't throw them a bone they will go frantic. Plus, it would be great publicity for GEH if you give an interview. It also would make the paparazzi, less invasive of your privacy.'

I have to suppress a groan I do not want to share anything with people I do not know. No matter how good the publicity for GEH is.

'The answer is no Sam. Was that all?' I say dismissing her.

Sam looks furious at me, she was an investigative reporter before she made the career switch into PR and she knows what she is talking about. Yet I can't be bothered wasting my time with interviews I find the media fixation on my person ridicules.

'Christian, when you hired me you hired me because of my media expertise, something that you are lacking. I cannot do my job properly if you are dismissing my advice so callously. Your refusal will only make matters worse. Pick one of the magazines and give them a short interview to avoid a Media frenzy.'

I stare at her for a moment debating on calling her out on the use of my first name but decide against it. Sam is amazing at her job and we always have been on friendly terms. Plus she does have a point.

I run my hands through my hair is exasperation.

'I consider your request, give me a list of the magazines you think will give an honest reflection of my person.' I say annoyed.

'Thank you.' She breathes a sigh of relieve. The phone on my desk rings, it's Andrea informing me that my mother is on line one. I tell her to put her through and dismiss Sam.

'Good morning mother.'

'Hello darling how are you?'

'I am good, thank you for asking. What can I do to help you today?' I ask pointedly, I don't have time to chit, chat not even with my mom.

'Oh, darling always to the point. Mia and I are giving a welcome home party for the Steele's upcoming Saturday and I am just calling to relay an invite to you. You will come right?'

I need to suppress a smirk at the underlining message in her tone of voice _don't you_ _dare say no_. And truth be told there would be no place I'd rather be.

'Of course I will mother.' I say innocently.

'Good you are working way to hard as it is. We expect you at five don't be late.' She says with a warning tone.

'I will be there see you then mom, goodbye.'

'Goodbye darling.' She says and hangs up the phone leaving me to my own devices. I smirk and my sour mood from my conversation with Sam has lifted. I cannot wait to see Ana again.

Andrea knocks on my door.

'Mr Grey you need to leave now if you want to be on time for you 10:30 meeting with the new CEO of Blackbird.'

'Thank you, Andrea, I will be taking Taylor and Reynolds with me. Tell them to get ready.'

'Yes Mr Grey.' Andrea replies before leaving my office.

Security has become an annoying but necessary percussion we get threats against me personally and my family on a daily basis and now that Forbes brought out this new list of richest people the press has become relentless in hounding me.

The ride to Blackbird is a short one. Reynolds and Taylor get out of the car and Taylor opens the door of the black Audi A8 so I can get out.

 _Showtime Grey,_ I think while walking into the Blackbird headquarters.

When I walk past the reception area the receptionist immediately jumps up to meet me.

'Good morning sir how can I help you? I am Mr Christian Grey and I have a meeting with Mr Cramer and Mr Steele this morning.' The receptionist is an older motherly lady in her 50's she looks flustered and begins to stammer an apology. I read her name tag and hold up my hand to stop her.

'Please, Mrs Abbot there is no need to apologize please show me to Mr Cramers office.' I say kindly

'Mr Steele and Mr Cramer are in the conference room sir I will take you there.' She says flustered and quickly walks towards the elevators taking us to the 5th floor. There are allot of different airplanes hanging on the stark white walls the carpet is gray and a half dead plant stands in the corner of the wall. This office has not seen an update since the early 90's I make a mental note to ask Elliot to bring this building into the 21ste century I don't want my staff working in a dump it's bad for moral and outdated equipment is not always ergonomic.

Mrs Abbot leads us to a room at the end of the hall and opens the door for us. I thank her and stride inside confidently and keeping my face impassive. Ray is pouring over some papers and making notes on his notepad while Richard is pointing some things out to him.

'Good morning gentleman.' I say coolly Richard Cramer jumps up and comes over to shake my hand immediately while Ray just looks shocked.

'Mr Grey, Christian, welcome.' Richard says while shaking my hand

'Thank you, Richard, My dad sends his regards.' He thanks me for my father's greeting and sits back in his chair.

'Christian? What are you doing here?' Ray asks bemused.

'My company bought Blackbird, I am the majority shareholder now.' I say pointedly.

The look on Ray's face is one of astonishment.

He scrapes his throat and eyes me up and down.

'You are the new owner of Blackbird?'He asks disbelieving and I give him a tight smile.

'I believe I am.' I respond curtly.

He sits back in his chair and looks amazed.

'Well, son you could have told me that before! I cannot believe that little Christian is now my boss! I knew you were doing well for yourself your face is on every magazine in the shops, but I never thought you would buy out my employer.'

I grin at him 'I am not so little anymore Ray. And I am sorry, but it was important that this was kept under wraps until everything was official to avoid any commotion with Blackbirds suppliers.' It is not entirely truthful, but he does not have to know that.

'So did you make me CEO because of our friendship? Because if that is the case I'd rather pass.' He says sounding offended. WTF? What give him that idea? I glare at him.

'Ray, I am not where I am today because of nepotism. I am so successful because the people I recruit into my companies are the best and the brightest. I choose you to lead Blackbird because of the experience and expertise that you have, you led a large number of very successful projects for this company and I am sure that you are the best man for the job. Richard agrees with me isn't that right Richard?' Richard Cramer nods in agreement and Ray looks stunt for a moment.

'Well, Christian that was quite the speech. I am glad we are on the same page.' He says hoarsely.

'Good, now let's discuss business strategy for Blackbird. I want this company rebranded to Grey Avionics. And there need to be some cost reductions. Some projects have too many overhead costs we need to deal with that fast. We also need to renegotiate with the suppliers their prices are too high.'

I begin and soon we are into a heated discussion about Blackbirds future. Both Ray and Richard have some very solid ideas and at the end of the meeting we have agreed on the main issues.

I knew making Ray CEO was a good idea regardless of the fact that I sold him a half truth about the reason why I made him CEO.

 **Bellevue February 15, 2007**

 _ **Anastasia**_

It looks like a bomb went off in my room there are clothes everywhere and smudges of makeup are on my bed sheets.

'Sit still Ana I can't do your hair if you keep moving.' Kate growls in exasperation and I sigh.

I can hardly believe that I have not seen her in almost two years it is funny how our friendship picked up right where we left off. Saint Agnes albeit a girls school is pretty nice the teachers, in general, are friendly and the classes are fun. Having Mia and Kate going there with me has made the transition so much easier.

'Kate you need to comb my hair too. I want to look handsome. ' Norbitt says enthusiastically when he comes into my room in his boxer briefs and blue cotton shirt.

Kate smiles at him. 'Sure Norbitt.'

He gives her a big smile and bounces up and down excitedly.

'Norbitt put your pants on we are leaving in 30 minutes. I told you before that you can't run around the house in just your boxers.' My mom says sternly and Norbitt's face falls.

'But Kate needs to comb my hair too.' He objects.

'She can do that after you have put on your pants.' Norbitt grunts and leaves my room.

'Girls it looks like World War III has broken out in here! Are you two almost ready? We are leaving as soon as James gets here.' My mom says while surveying the damage to my room.

Mia and Grace Grey have organized a welcome home party for us and it's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but I don't like to be the centre of attention.

'Yeah, mom just gives us a few minutes more.' She nods at me and leaves again.

'I don't know Ana, I think I like your hair loose in curls better than put up. Like this look.' Kate says contemplative while flipping through Cosmo.

I grab the magazine from her and flip through the pages chewing on my bottom lip. 'I don't know.' I begin then I see him on page 25 in Cosmopolitan. OMG, how come I never noticed it before?

Christian is in Cosmo and he looks gorgeous, like heart-stoppingly gorgeous. Why does he have to be my brothers best friend? I whine inside my head, and my subconsciousness snorts. _Like he would be interested in a brat like you._

'You did not tell me that Christian Grey was in Cosmo, why is he in Cosmo?' Kate looks at me like I am an alien from Mars.

'OMFG Ana I knew you were gone for two years, but I never realized you have been living under a rock! Christian Grey is the king of Washington! He is gorgeous, a billionaire and single! Every girl wants him just ask Mia.'

'Yeah right, Christian still single? He is way to hot to be single.' I say disbelievingly.

She shrugs

'Some people say he is gay.' Christian gay? I am pretty sure he is not. I heard him and James talking about a girl Christian was seeing once. James said she was mentally unstable and warned Christian. Maybe he likes crazy chicks?

'I don't think he is I heard him and my brother talk about a girl Christian was seeing once.' I say softly.

'Well, you brother would know he is Christian's best friend after all. What does the article say about him?' She asks curiously.

 _ **And America's hottest bachelor is... Christian Grey**_

 _The votes are in! We here at Cosmopolitan editorial all agree that Christian Grey is America's newest and hottest bachelor._

 _Young, gorgeous and filthy rich, Christian Grey has it all._

 _The Seattle native and an heir to the illustrious Grey dynasty has made it to the Forbes top 10_

 _richest people on earth list at the tender age of 23._

 _Grey has never been seen with a woman or a man for that matter in public and speculation about him is running rampant. When reporters ask him about a significant other Grey always refuses to comment saying that is private life is private._

 _He recently pledged his support for gay marriage after his business partner Rosalyn Bailey expressed her desire to marry her long time partner Gwen Delany. A Source close to Grey, however, maintains that Mr Billionaire himself is as straight as an arrow. So ladies; Who of you can capture the heart of the world's most desired man?_

'Why do these articles always have to be sensationalistic. You can't draw conclusions from just one source of information it's bad journalism.' Kate whines and I smirk at her. Kate wants the be a journalist for as long as I know here. She has grown up surrounded by everything media.

'Kate we are reading Cosmopolitan, not Newsweek.' I say pointedly.

'Girls are you ready to go. Your brother is waiting for you downstairs.' My dad says while entering my room.

'James is home already?' I say while jumping up to run downstairs. I am so glad he has flown here I have not seen him in six months. He is currently interning at the Boston children's hospital he is going to be a paediatrician just like Grace Grey.

'Ana honey you look lovely but isn't that dress a little short?' My dad asks while cocking his eyebrow at me. I am wearing a black halter dress with a V-line it isn't that long, but it isn't short either. Kate says it showcases my legs especially with the black Christian Louboutin strappy pumps I am wearing.

'No.' I snap.

'Does your mother know you are wearing this?' I have to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at him.

'Yes, she does.' I say monosyllabically he scratches his head and looks at me again for a moment I think he wants to say something again, but he closes his mouth again.

I storm downstairs to see James standing near the stairs he looks handsome and impeccably dressed in a suit, with a white shirt and a blue silk tie. Norbitt is talking to him excitedly and James is listening to him intently.

'James!' I squeal and run to him as best as I can in 3-inch heels.

He gives me a big grin and I jump into his arms and hug him tightly.

'Wow! Who are you and what have you done with my little sister! Ana, you look beautiful and all grown up I cannot believe how much you have grown in the last six months. I will be busy fending off boys from you all evening.' I hear my dad grunting something disproving, but I ignore him, grumpy old man I think sourly.

'You don't look so bad yourself. I am pretty sure that I spend the night chasing the girls away.' He grins at me and presses a kiss against my temple.

'Ana is always pretty.' Norbitt says with a puzzled look on his face. I love my two brothers they make me feel like the most special girl in the world.

'You look the most handsome of us all champ.' James tells him and he beams with pride.

'Let's go kids 18:15 is 18:15 we can't be late for our own welcome home party.' Dad says and opens the front door ushering us all out.

 _ **Christian**_

I am incredibly annoyed even though it is Saturday I made room in my schedule for a meeting with Charlotte Drake a curator at the Seattle museum of modern art as a favour to my grandfather. The Drakes are long time friends of grandpa and grandma Grey and desperate social climbers. Mr Drake is an investment banker and manages one of grandpa's many stock portfolio's.

His granddaughter Charlotte an attractive brunette with hazel eyes has recently become a curator at the museum of modern art and looking for funds for one of her expositions. She has not stopped ogling me ever since our meeting began and she is not shy with her advances. According to Elliot, she is hoping to bag a Grey and since Elliot and I are our grandparents only grandsons one of us is in here cross airs. The sad thing for her is that neither of us is interested. Elliot's taste in women has been narrowed down to blondes and I simply do not like her. I am trying to end this meeting for the last 10 minutes, but Ms Drake does not let up and keeps chatting.

'Ms Drake, I have another appointment today so I need to end our meeting. I am willing to put in a grand of 50.000 dollars for your exposition.' I say while standing up giving her a hand.

'Oh, please Christian why always so formal I told you to call me Charlotte after all our grandparents are friends since forever. ' She says while letting out a sharp laugh grating my nerves.

'Yes our grandparents are friends, we are not so I prefer that you keep calling me Mr Grey.

Thank you for coming to Grey house Taylor will see you out.' I say curtly and she looks at me like I slapped her.

'O, o, of course,' She stammers her face has turned beat red and she quickly leaves my office.

I take my suit jacket from my chair walk to the security office to collect Reynolds for my drive to Bellevue we will meet with Taylor downstairs.

When I walk into the hallway of Grey manor mom and Mia almost jump me.

'Oh thank goodness you are here!' Mom exclaims I look at her puzzled.

'Your father bought a new grill and has no idea how to use it he can't seem to turn it on. He and Elliot are at it for over 30 minutes now and we really need to start putting the meat on.' She says in one breath.

'Mom I know nothing about grills or grilling.'

'Please Christian take a look will you cause Elliot and dad suck at it. The guests are arriving any minute now and we have nothing to offer them but salad's and French bread.' Mia whines.

'Alright, I have a look. Taylor!'

'Yes, sir?'

'Do you know anything about grilling and grills?' I ask.

'A little sir.' He responds impassive as always.

'Good, then you can come and help us.' I say curtly and Mia lets out a sigh of relief.

We quickly walk to the backyard and spot my dad and Elliot immediately. They look flustered and de-shelved.

'I am telling you, dad, this thing is broken! It is a Monday morning production.' Elliot says exasperatedly.

'No, it isn't we must be overlooking something the manual says..'

'DAD! I don't care what the manual says this thing is broken, not working, kaput.' Elliot yells loudly.

'What's the problem with it?' I ask.

'Thank fuck you are here Christian now you can tell our father that he bought a broken grill I am done! I am going to freshen up before the guests arrive. Good luck with it.' He snaps and storms off to the house.

After twenty minutes, the grill still isn't working and I have quit trying to convince my dad that Elliot is right and the grill is broken. Mom finally had enough and ordered dad to recommission the old grill and bring this one back to the shop asap. Some oil has leaked on my linen shirt and I am all sweaty. Thankfully I still have some spare clothes upstairs in my childhood bedroom.

I quickly take a shower fully aware that the guests including the guests of honour have already arrived. Dad and his stupid grill I mutter. I quickly change and don't bother combing my hair it would be a futile exercise.

I make my way downstairs to the patio and stop dead in my tracks my mind has turned blank and I can't form a coherent taught or sentence. I simply stare at the divine creature who is casually talking to Mia and Kate. Her thick chocolate mane of hair falls on waves down her shoulders her bright blue eyes are beguiling and shining brightly like precious sapphires. Her nose is delicate and upturned and her soft pink lips are set in a gentle smile.

She is wearing a short black halter dress with a too low cut V-neck giving a great view of the cleavage between her perfect breasts. It annoys me that she is showing so much skin. The dress, however, fits her body like a glove she has curves in all the right places and her perfectly shaped legs are over a mile long. My cock twitches at the sight of her and I want nothing more than to bury my dick balls deep in her pussy. I am alarmed at the direction my thoughts have taken and my bodies wayward reaction to her. No Grey this is Ana, not some sub you can fuck I admonish myself. Ana is pure, sweet, and innocent she is my little angel, and not to mention my best friends little sister she is off limits and these ridicules salacious thoughts need to stop now.

I swallow the lump down my throat and discreetly adjust my pants before making my way to her.

'Good evening Anastasia.' I say smoothly and smile at her.

She gapes and me opening and closing her mouth two times stunned and I wonder if I have something on my face. This was not the reaction I was hoping for.

'Christian?' She says almost breathless and then gives me a warm all American smile before squealing and jumping in my arms and I lift her up and press her soft warm body tightly against mine. Her touch makes me feel like I have been hit by a lightning bolt, electricity is coursing through my veins waking every cell in my body. I feel dizzy and dazed when I feel her lips near my ear and her breath on my neck. She smells amazing like fresh apples and wild flowers, she smells like the meadow like my angel, like Ana, like home. These thoughts are confusing me, scaring me. _This is wrong so wrong stop this now Grey!_

I gently put her back on the ground she is beaming at me her smile is radiant and infectious.

Ana is breathtakingly beautiful, perfection personified and I stare a moment at her in wonder. Little Ana is not so little anymore and totally and completely forbidden.

'How have you been?' I ask her.

'Good, although I miss my friends and life in Argentina I would have liked to have stayed there longer. So how is the world's most eligible bachelor?' She asks chasing the subject and I let out a loud laugh. Ana is still Ana a guaranteed mood brightener although it saddens me that she did not want to come back to Bellevue. Has she not missed me at all?

'The world's most eligible bachelor? I take that as a compliment coming from you.'

'It is not my compliment its Cosmopolitans.' She says smirking at me.

'Damn, that is a disappointment.' I say with mock hurt.

'Well, Mr Grey I don't think you need little old me to inflate your ego further. I have been gone for two years and suddenly you have become a star!'

'I have? And here I thought I was a businessman! Well at least I can always count on you to deflate my ego every time it gets out of hand.' I chuckle and she playfully slaps and chest. The touch of her small soft hands sends a shiver down my spine and I relish in it. Just being close to her makes me feel alive and I don't understand why she has the effect on me. She never had before not like this.

'So, how do you like Saint Agnes?' I inquire after her new school delighting in the fact that no boys would bother her there.

She gives me a tight smile.

'It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The teachers and classes are actually nice, and it does help that Mia and Kate go there too. I was very lonely when I moved to Argentina I had a hard time adjusting and making friends. So I am glad that everything goes so smoothly now.'

Her admission takes me by surprise Ana is such a sweet, warm and lovely person I cannot imagine why anyone would not want to be friends with her.

Unfortunately, my time with Ana is cut short because Elliot, James and Mud wanted to play a game of pool in the boathouse and I can not turn them down it has been ages since the four of hung out together. On the way there James shoots me a look and dread feels my stomach he knows that I have been ogling his sister. No matter what I think that I feel for Ana it can never come into fruition. I need to keep my distance from her no matter how hard it is going to be. The thought is painful and depressing.

I need to protect her from men like me and from me. I know that I have to keep my distance from her no matter what. I could never betray my friendship with James or corrupt Ana with my fucked-upness she is too young to sweet and innocent way to good for a heartless prick like me who is unable to love a woman in a proper way.

For once in my life I cannot be selfish I just hope that I am strong enough.

 **So Ana is 16 a teenager waiting to explore the world, and meeting boys since Christian is going to try to keep his distance from her. Ana will remain a virgin don't worry Christian will deflower her. But she will experiment and explore her sexual side. The question I want to ask my readers is: Do you guys want to read explicit scenes where Ana is kissing or doing sex acts with someone other than Christian.**


	15. Sweet sixteen

**Sweet sixteen do you know where you running to?**

 _Slow down  
You're moving way to fast  
You're only Sixteen  
There's so much more to life ahead  
Sweet Sixteen  
Do you know where you're running to?  
Sweet Sixteen, girl I know things get hard so take it slow_

 _(Destiny's child lyrics Sweet Sixteen album The writing is on the wall 1999)_

 **Thank you all for reading and please review. This chapter is MA rated due to sexual content it's my first time describing a sex act so please be kind.**

 **Bellevue**

 **April 10, 2007**

 **Anastasia**

I am tired bone crushingly tired and I still have a million homework assignments to do; three essays, four book reports and a ton of questions before upcoming Wednesday. I also have to remember my lines from _The Twelfth night_ for drama club, and I have harp and tennis lessons tomorrow. On top of that Kate's mom enrolled us into debutant classes in the weekend. She convinced my mom that it was an absolute necessity that girls like Kate, Mia and I learned how to behave properly. A total waste of time and energy if you ask me but, of course, they did not ask me anything again.

My parents promise to do better in communicating with me and considering my opinions and feelings has been an empty one and I hate it. Nothing has changed since my outburst and it's frustrating as hell.

At times like this I long for my life back in Argentina everything was much easier, relaxed and simpler there.

On top of that Christian has been acting uncharacteristically cold and aloof towards me. I don't know what I did wrong. He was so nice to me at the welcome home party but when I saw him at Sunday brunch at the Grey's the next week he acted like a real jerk and ignored me most of the time. It hurts like hell, he was one of my best friends and now he acts like I am not even here. I feel tears pricking in my eyes and quickly wipe them away. I am not going to cry again over this I have shed too many tears already I try to tell myself that I don't care about him anymore knowing now that he is just a stupid a callous asshole not worth my time and tears.

My phone buzzes and I look at the screen I cannot help but smile a little when I see his cute little message.

 _My sweetest Anastasia,_

 _What are you doing next Saturday?_

 _Your courtly knight Bradley._

I met Bradley about a month ago when I joined the drama club. Saint Agnes is a girl school, but the drama lessons and plays are in collaboration with Saint Paul an all-boys school which Bradley attends. Bradley is sweet, funny and handsome, he has a thick mop of blonde hair and the warmest light brown eyes I have ever seen I liked him immediately. He asked me out after I attended my first drama class and after some persuasion on his part I agreed. We have been seeing each other ever since, much to the dismay of my father who does not like Bradley. According to him, you cannot trust a guy that cannot fish. I simply rolled my eyes at him and added his latest outburst to the growing pile of ridicules comments he has ever made.

Why should I care what he thinks anyway, he clearly does not care what I think.

I quickly fire a text back telling him that I am free Saturday evening. He promptly responds with

 _It's a date!_

His good-natured attitude pulls me out of this funk I am having and I start working on my homework again.

 ** _Christian_**

I stare at her beautiful face she looks so happy and content on the pictures Sawyer took off her I despise myself for doing this, but I cannot stop it. I trace my finger on her creamy white long legs halting just under her school girls uniform. I fantasize those long legs wrapped around me when I thrust into her over and over again until she writhes and convulses under me. I swallow and close my eyes picturing it happening, her beautiful eyes boring into mine her mouth slack her sounds and her panting; it is all too much I know I will feel like a pervert and guilty as sin again after I am done, but I cannot help or stop myself.

My dick is hard and throbbing, aching for release. It doesn't care that what I'm fantasising about is a 16-year-old girl I've known since her birth. I unzip my pants and pull out my rock hard cock from my boxer briefs. I wrap my hand around it and start stroking it going up and down the shaft gentle at first but slowly going faster and faster. I feel my cum building up in my balls my stomach tightens. I picture her on all fours, chestnut hair wild and unrestrained I pull it forcing her head back almost painfully. I strengthen the grip on my dick pumping furiously up and down the shaft. In my mind, I keep thrusting roughly into her tight little cunt from behind imagining her velvet walls around my cock, gripping it in a vice-like grip milking it for all that it has.

Who owns you? I demand.

She is moaning my name over and over again begging me to make her cum. I pump faster and faster my breathing is ragged the familiar tingling starts in my fingers and toes coursing like wildfire through the rest of my body. My balls tighten I grunt loudly _Ana_ her name is like a litany on my lips. Hot spurts of cum shoot from my cock covering my hands, stomach and shirt.

Exhilaration, shame and guilt course through me and I know that this can't go on. I can't keep salivating over her like a rabid dog salivates over a bone. I have tried everything to purge her from my mind and ban out every inappropriate thought I have had about her that's the reason why Susannah is in my playroom at this very moment after all. But it's not working, in fact, the opposite is true my every waking thought is filled with Anastasia she is both my lifeline and my kryptonite an obsession I cannot escape or purge. I know I have hurt her by pushing her away and treating her like crap, but I would do anything to protect her from me. Only my resolve is beginning to fail drastically.

At first I promised myself not to look into the rapports Sawyer send me, to not look at the pictures he made for me. But the temptation has proven to be too great it started with sneak peeks and it quickly escalated from there.

The simple truth is that I want her more than I have ever wanted anything before, and the very dark part of me is urging me to take her consequences be damned.

I have to be strong I know I cannot have her the age old adagio; we all want what we can't have has never ringed truer.

I sigh and clean myself up before making my way up to the playroom.

Susannah like the good and obedient little sub has her head down and her legs spread. She must have been sitting here for quite a while, but she does not complain. I tower above her, but the normal arousal I feel when I see a sub in this position remains dormant.

Something a keen to fear courses through me but I do not want to acknowledge it.

'Look at me.' I demand.

Susannah looks up at me wide eyed and wanting. Her eye colour is the wrong shade of blue, plain and unbeguiling. Her hair isn't as lush and thick as Ana's her mouth and nose aren't as wellformed and delicate as Anastasia's. She is nothing but a poor imitation of the real thing. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks and in that instant I realise that little 16-year-old Anastasia has ruined me for every other woman could Flynn be right all along? It is a frightening thought.

Impotent rage is what I feel it is eating me up from the inside out I am Christian motherfucking Grey master of my own universe one of the richest and most powerful people on this planet not some bitch of a 16-year-old school girl.

'Get out our contract is null and void.' I hoarse whisper.

Susannah looks at me like she does not comprehend what I just said.

'GET OUT!' I yell feeling like a total asshole.

Susannah looks at me in shock and scrambles on her feet tears are falling from her eyes, but I cannot bring myself to comfort her. I slam the door to my playroom shut and stalk back to my office I need to destroy something I need to release my anger. I throw everything off my desk I pull out the drawers and throw them through the room spilling their contents everywhere. I pick up my chair and throw it through the room as well. I drop down on the floor my breathing is ragged and harsh tears fall from my eyes.

I am one fucked up son of a bitch the pimp was right. Through the blur of my tears, I see something shining on the ground. I crawl to it curious to discover what it is I pick it up; it feels both hot and cold to the touch. I study it, surprised to see that it is the swan medallion the crack whore gave to me. Everything I am today is her fault!

It dawns on me that the only way to exercise my demons of the past is to get rid of everything from the past. I buzz in Taylor he does not bat an eye at the ravage in my office 'Take this.' I say while handing him the medallion.

'Have it appraised and sold by a jeweller the proceeds from the sale must be donated to Copping Together.' I say with a clipped tone of voice. Taylor nods.

'Will that be all sir?' He asks ever the professional.

'Get Ryan and Reynolds in here to help me clean this shit up.' I reply.

'Yes, sir.' He says and leaves my office.

I pick up my chair and slump down on it. I am torn about what to do with crack whore's journal. A part of me wants to keep it while another part wants to burn it. I hate being indecisive I am never indecisive. I pick it up and open my safe before throwing it in I decide on dealing with it later when my headache subsides.

I pick up the phone and call Flynn I need help I can't handle this alone anymore.

 **Bellevue**

 **June 8, 2007**

 ** _Anastasia_**

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Taylor Swifts _Love Story_ is softly playing from the car radio the song text resonates deeply with me because right now I feel exactly like Juliet. My parents, my dad, in particular, have forbidden me to see Bradley ever again.

These last few weeks have been hell my GPA has dropped from a perfect 4.0 to a 3.8 and, of course, my parents immediately blamed my relationship with Bradley. After I got home late from a date with him a couple of times which was totally not our fault at all but because of some fluke circumstances. They told me that he was a bad influence and I was not allowed to see him anymore.

No matter how much I tried to explain to them that my GPA did not drop because of Bradley but because of the pressure they put on me. They simply waved it off telling me that it was a cheap excuse. I never ever been so angry with them in my entire life we got into a horrible fight and I ended up being grounded for two weeks.

I am tired of my parents endless commands and demands and I have no intention of listing to them. So now I have to sneak around to see Bradley, thankfully Mia and Kate agree with me that my parents are total drags and have been covering for me so I can see Bradley for a couple of hours in the weekend. At first I felt really guilty for doing something like this but then I figured that they don't care about what I think or feel so why should I extend the same courtesy to them? They can stew for all I care I am not giving up Bradley.

'What are you thinking, beautiful?' Bradley asks sweetly.

I give him a tight smile. 'About you, us, how crappy this situation is.' He gently strokes my cheek.

'It will be all right once you have a perfect GPA again I am sure they will let up.' He is ever the optimist and clearly does not know anything about Raymond and Carla Steele.

'And if they don't?'

'Then we will run away, just the two of us.' He says seriously.

'Bradley I don't...' before I can finish my sentence he kisses me, a soft kiss which quickly turns passionate and our tongues are battling for dominance.

I feel his other hand up creep up my ties softly stroking me I break away from the kiss.

'Please Bradley, not now, not in the car.' He looks at me dejected.

'Ana please when? We are dating for two months and you keep making promises.'

'I know ok, I promise soon I just don't feel right doing it in the car it is kind of sleazy.'

'You are right, you deserve better for your first time.' He replies solemnly. I stare at my hands I think I want Bradley to be my first I just hate this situation.

'I wanted to ask you something my friends band is playing in Portland next weekend and I really want you to come so you can meet them. Can you arrange something with Mia and Kate so we can be together the whole weekend?' Bradley asks.

'I don't know Bradley my parents will get suspicious if I stay away the entire weekend.'

'Didn't Mia say her parents would be out of town next weekend? Visiting their place in Montana? Can't you just tell your parents that you are staying with Mia the weekend watching movies or something?' He asks.

'I don't know if they'll let me, Bradley, they are being really strict at the moment.'

'Just ask them will you, for me?' He pleads.

'Ok, I will ask them, I can't promise anything, though.' He smiles at me and kisses me again deeply.

At 23:00 we drive back to the parking lot where I parked my car we make out some more before I need to go. I need to be home at midnight sharp or I will get grounded again. I feel just like Cinderella.

'Don't forget to ask them, Ana, I love you.' He says sweetly and my heart melts.

'I won't and I love you too.' I reply I kiss him again one more time before walking to my car. He waits until I drive off and follows me for a little while making sure I get home safely. He is such a gentleman.

I park my car in the driveway and get out its 23:45 so I have time to spare. I am pretty sure mom and dad are waiting downstairs in their bathrobes sipping a glass of wine and I roll my eyes at the thought.

'Hi honey, how was your evening with Mia and Kate?' Dad asks me while giving me a kiss.

'It was fine thank you.' I say and I can't help but feel a little guilty.

'What did you guys do?' Mom asks curiously.

'Oh, you know we went to the movies ate some popcorn and we talked.' It surprises me how easy the lie leaves my mouth.

'Sounds like a wonderful evening do you want something to drink before you go to bed? I can make you some tea.' My dad asks.

'No thanks I am fine and really tired I just want to get some sleep.' I reply sweetly.

My mom looks a little disappointed but quickly recovers.

'Well have a goodnight then pumpkin.' Dad says and gives me a goodnight kiss.

I am halfway up the stairs and quickly turn around might be a good idea to ask my parents about next weekend now since they are in a good mood.

'Mom, Dad, Grace, and Carrick are going to Montana next weekend and Mia does not want to go with them. She is staying home alone and has asked Kate and me to keep her company. Can I stay with her next weekend?' I ask hopefully.

My dad sighs and dread fills my stomach, but it's mom who answers.

'Well you grades went up and you have kept to your curfew this last week. I think we can give something back. Don't you agree Ray?' My dad scratches his chin and looks at me.

'Can we trust you with this amount of freedom Annie?' He asks sincerely. I want to feel bad than I remember how my parents never care about my feelings.

'Of course.' I answer trying to sound firm but still a small shiver in my voice comes through.

'Very well then you can stay with Mia. We were thinking about visiting your brother next weekend, but I guess you won't be joining us then. ' I smile at them both secretly happy that they will be out of town, so I have less chance of getting caught.

'Thanks, mom, thanks, dad.' Their concession is bitter-sweet and suddenly I can't bear to be near them.

'Goodnight.' I say quickly and race of to my bedroom I need a shower I feel dirty, ashamed and guilty, feelings that have become all too familiar to me over these last few weeks.

After my shower, I quickly call Mia to tell her about next weekend. I hate having to put my friends in the middle of this. It feels like I am taking advantages of them and if my parents ever find out both Mia and Kate will get into serious trouble and it would all be my fault.

'Hi, Ana how was your date with Bradley?' Mia's clear chipper voice answers the phone on the second ring.

'It was really nice, thanks again for covering for me.' I say earnestly.

'No problem Ana your secrets are safe with me. So spill the beans how was it.' Mia asks.

'We only got to second base. But he's a really good kisser I nearly melted at each of his kisses. He wanted to go further, but I don't want my first time to be in a car.' I answer.

'And he didn't object? Perfect gentleman all the way. Really your parents are so stupid for forbidding you from seeing him.'

I feel blessed for having such good friends as Mia and Kate. Mia is boisterous and chatty and Kate is inquisitive and tenacious but when it comes to keeping secrets they can be silent as the grave. I feel guilty for what I am about to ask of Mia.

'Thanks, Mia you are a great friend. Can I ask you one more favour for next weekend?' I ask tentatively.

'Sure.' Mia replies without hesitating.

'Bradley asked me to go with him to Portland his friends band is playing and he wants to introduce me to them. Can I use you as cover since your parents are out of town? Mine are planning on going to Boston so they probably won't bother you.'

Mia is silent for a moment and for an awful moment I think she will refuse.

'Are you planning on sleeping with Bradley.' She says in one breath.

I am stunned silent for a moment, but I will not lie to Mia.

'Yes, he's such a wonderful guy so sweet and I really love him. I want him to be my first.' I answer.

Mia takes a moment to reply. I know she's carefully picking her words. For a moment, I'm afraid. What if she refuses? What if she blows the whistle to my parents?. Then she answers. 'You've been only seeing him for two months. Be careful and use protection even if you're on birth control. Have fun and I'll cover for you. '

I giggle leave it to Mia to cover all grounds.

'Don't worry I will. Thanks, Mia.' We chat a little longer before we hang up.

I dive under the covers and Mathilda immediately curls up next to me. I gently rub her head and she silently purrs it is a soothing and relaxing sound I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

 **June 10, 2007**

 **Seattle Washington**

'Andrea cancel all my meetings for the next hour! And get me James Steele on the phone NOW!' I bark I must really learn not to take out my frustrations on my staff.

But I am raging mad Sawyers latest report on Anastasia has my blood boiling. I am tempted to call Ray or Carla to rat the little brat out, but I refrain myself I will deal with this myself. I can't believe that I was so gullible to believe that Bradley fucking Hunter was dealt with and reduced to a footnote in Anastasia's life.

That boy is trouble, the background check Welch ran on him proofed that. He is a trust fund baby with too much money and time on his hands and too little brains in his head. He had been arrested for the possession of illegal substances last year, but his father paid it off. He is a bad influence on her ever since she is seeing him her grades have dropped and she has been lying to her parents about her whereabouts in the weekend.

She is using Mia and Kate as cover dragging them into her lies. No in order to get rid of Mr Hunter I need a better, and bolder plan.

I furiously run my hands through my hair waiting for James to call me. My office phone buzzes and I press on it immediately.

'Grey.' I snap.

'Mr Grey, Mr Steele is on line two.' Andrea says ever the professional. I consider myself lucky to have her as my PA. She is undaunted by my mood swings and gets shit done.

'James your sister is in trouble.' I begin without preamble.

'Hello to you too Christian how nice of you to call me.' He says cheerfully.

I sigh loudly and hear him chuckle.

'What has my little sister done now?.' He asks curiously.

'Your little sister is dating a douchebag with a drug problem.' I say irritably.

'Wait you mean Bradley? I thought my parents forbade that little romance.' He asks sounding a little confounded.

'Yes, that's the fuckers name. And she is doing it behind their backs using my sister as cover.' I bark.

'Look Christian I am sorry she is dragging Mia into this but let remind you that we covered for each other too, that just what friends do. How do you know he is having a drug problem?' He asks inquisitively.

'He was caught smoking pot last year. But his daddy made it go away.' I seethe.

'Seriously Christian caught smoking pot is not the end of the world. Hell, even I smoked a joint back at Harvard. Look, I don't like the fucker but I think my parents are overreacting on this they just can't handle the fact that Ana is growing up.'

'Fuck James, you just don't get it do you?! He is not just smoking that shit he is selling it too. You know how I feel about drugs it starts all innocent with a joint and ends with a fucking needle in your arm.'

James is silent for a moment.

'Ok, I admit selling the stuff is bad. I know how you feel about drugs, in general, I understand that and I agree with you for the most part. I will be in Seattle upcoming Monday, I will be travelling back with my parents they will stay over here upcoming weekend. We can have our little chat with Bradley then ok? Just how do you know this stuff anyway? You have her tailed do you?' He does not bother to hide the accusation his voice.

'I have Mia tailed and my man is keeping an eye on Ana as well.' It is a lie by omission, but I don't want to have that discussion with him now.

'Right, well we will be having our little conversation with Mr Hunter on Monday. I am sure he will see our way when we are done with him.'

'Good, come to Escala at 18:00 sharp we can have dinner before we leave.' I wait until he confirms and I hang up the phone.

Soon Mr Hunter is history I don't want Anastasia dating anyone she is too young, well that's what I keep telling myself. But I damn well know that is not the real reason why I don't want her with anyone else. _She is mine..._

 **June 15, 2007**

 **Portland Oregon.**

 ** _Anastasia_**

Cigarette smoke, the smell of beer and the sounds of chatter and laughter fills my senses.

I am having a great time. We have arrived in Portland two hours ago and went to see the performance of Bradley's friends immediately. The bar where Bradley's friends perform is located on the outskirts of Portland. The bar is small and has a homely feel to it, its patrons consist mostly of young professionals, students and people that remind me of aunt Martha.

Bradley has booked us a room at the Heathman, we will be staying in Portland until Sunday.

I am a little nervous about it all I am not sure I am ready to have sex yet but at the same time I don't want to disappoint Bradley.

He has to put up with a lot of my parents crap over the last few weeks. I am still officially banned from dating him which complicates our relationship.

Bradley's friends just finished their performance and have come over to our table.

'Ana I want you to meet Dave, Eric and Joey and Dave and Joey's better half's Crystal and Alyssa.' Bradley says with a big grin on his face.

'Nice to meet you all.' I say and shake their hands.

Bradley's friends are a rowdy funny bunch and their girlfriends are very nice. Dave and Joey go to WSVU and so do their girlfriends. They ask me tons of questions about my family, school and plans for the future.

'Another pitcher of beer!' Eric yells at the waitress and she nod her head in confirmation. I am happy that this bar does not give a damn about the alcohol age limit I am on my 3th beer and I am beginning to feel the effects. It feels good to let my hair down for once without having to worry about school, my parents or appearances.

I am tired of being good and sweet little Ana I want to be strong and confident Ana who carves her own path in life without giving a shit what other people may say or think.

'You want a hit?' Crystal asks while holding a joint in front of my face. I look at it unsure if I should take her up on her offer.

'I don't know.' I begin.

'Come on Ana you only live once, don't knock it until you've tried it.' Bradley says encouraging me.

I take the joint from Crystal and take a hit before I start to cough violently. Bradley laughs and pats my back.

'So green in everything Ana. Don't worry it gets better after the first hit.'He says smoking his joint while Crystal holds her's out for me to take another hit. I take one more and feel myself getting a little sick and dizzy.

'You alright?' Joey asks.

'Yeah, I am fine just need some fresh air.' I reply while giving him a little smile.

'How bout the two of us call it a night and head to the Heathman.' Bradley says suggestively slightly slurring his words.

'Sure we will call a cab for you.' His friend Eric says.

'No, need for a cab he can drive just fine. Let's go, Bradley. ' I'm tired of people telling me, telling us, what we can and can't do. Bradley throws some money on the table and we say our goodbyes before his friends can protest further.

Bradley opens the car door and bows for me.

'Your chariot awaits my sweet princes.' He says and I giggle as I get in the car he can be so sweet.

'You sure you are able to drive.' I quiz him after we are on the road he is driving in the middle of the lane veering from left to right at times.

'I am fine Ana don't fret. Besides no one is on the road this time of night he.' He slurs.

Suddenly the distinct sounds of sirens and the complimentary blue lights light the dark road.

'FUCK!' Bradley yells. Crap, crap double crap! We are going to be in so much trouble.

'Ana let me do the talking you just keep quiet ok?' He orders.

'Bradley he will know that you have been drinking!' I can't hide the panic in my voice.

'Relax Ana I got this ok?' He rolls down his window and smiles at the cop.

'Good evening officer... Cooper... how can I help you.' Bradley says while reading the name tag on his uniform.

'Sir I need your license and registration, please.'

'C..C Certainly officer.' Crap Bradley is back to slurring his words again. He bends over and takes out his registration card from his glove compartment and his license from his jacket he hands them both over to the police officer.

'Mr Hunter, will you get out of the car, please?' He asks authoritatively.

'Why? Is there a problem officer?' Bradley asks innocently.

'Sir, get out of the car now! I won't ask again.' Bradley mumbles something before opening the car door.

The officer makes him walk a straight line and Bradley fails miserably. He then makes him blow into a little machine which starts to beep displaying a red light.

'Sir you are under arrest for driving under the influence.' The police officer says and reads Bradley his rights before handcuffing him.

'Ma'am I need to search the car you need to come out. Do you have some ID with you?' He asks me.

'Y, yes.' I stammer and hand him my license I am scared really scared we are in deep trouble. The officer cocks his eyebrow at me.

'16?' He asks and I nod. He takes out his breathalysers again and makes me breathe into it. I am screwed really freaking screwed.

'Ma'am you are under arrest for the possession of alcohol.'He says coolly and begins reading my rights before he cuffs me too. Tears well in my eyes.

'Please, I am sorry I did not mean.'

'Ma'am I would exercise my right to be silent right about now if I were you.' He says sternly and puts me in the back of the car next to Bradley.

He goes back and searches Bradley's car who is humming nervously next to me. When he comes back he is holding a bag with green stuff in it.

'Mr Hunter possession of an illegal substance is now added to your list of offences.' The cop says triumphantly.

'It is not mine.' Bradley says trying to sound nonchalant but the police officer just smirks at him.

'Your car your pot.' He simply states.

'It's going to be ok Ana I will call my dad and he will straighten this mess out.' Bradley says confidently making sure officer Cooper can hear him. Who in return just gives him an icy glare.

I feel so ashamed and miserable how could I be so stupid? My parents are going to kill me when they find out. Once we are at the station my anxiety levels sky-rocket will they throw me in jail? Will I get a criminal record? I feel sick really sick the officer Cooper opens the door and I hurl right next to his shoes completing my humiliation.

'Damn it! See that's the reason why little girls like you should not drink and smoke weed!' He yells patronizingly before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the car. I am taken into a small room and he uncuffs me before handing me a bottle of water.

'Drink this, all of it.' He barks before leaving the room locking me inside I slide down on the ground and cry.

Anxiety, guilt, shame, embarrassment all these different emotions are weighing down on me. Because of me Mia and Kate will be in serious trouble they don't deserve this any of this. They were just trying to help me out and I promised them to be careful and I broke that promise as soon as I get out of the state.

I have no idea what will happen to me now or where they have taken Bradley. I don't want to go to juvie hall or get a record. _Remorse sleeps during prosperity but awakes bitter consciousness during adversity._ Is what grandma Wilks always says and she couldn't be more right at this moment.

 ** _Christian_**

I am cranky and tired normally my weekends are spent either with my parents or a new sub. But since my parents are out of town and a sub has lost all its appeal thanks to little Ms Steele I am home alone working like a dog trying to salvage a deal what is about to fall through.

My blackberry buzzes and I am surprised to see Sawyer's number coming up this can't be good.

'Grey.' I say curtly

'Mr Grey, this is Luke Sawyer I am calling to inform you that Ms Steele is in Portland and has been arrested for the possession of alcohol and Illegal substances. Apparently she has been drinking and smoking pot. The arresting officer is an old army buddy of mine I tipped him off after Mr Hunter drove off with Ms Steele in his car while clearly being intoxicated.

He has put Ana into one of the interrogation rooms for now, but he can't hold her there for more than a few hours nor can he release her into her parents custody since they are in Massachusetts. I don't know how far your reach is but if you don't do something she ends up in the county jail until her parents get back. I am sorry, but I had to tip of my friend that fucker was bound to cause a major accident in the state he was in.' Sawyer says professionally.

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I curse out loud I am furious! Has she no regard for her own life or that of others? I blame that fucker he is corrupting her. Suddenly having just a chat with him is not enough I want to destroy him rip apart limp for limp.

'I will make some calls to get them to release her into my care until her parents get back. Don't worry about it Luke you did well. I will be flying to Portland within the hour I will be landing on the World Trade Centre Heliport on Yamhill street pick us up there I let Taylor call you with the ATA.'

I end the call and immediately call commissioner Johnson of the Portland police department informing him of the situation. He is sympathetic to the situation and makes some necessary calls to get her released in my care. Luckily for Ana my reach goes far really far at times like this its good to be a Grey and more specifically me. Henry thought me the importance of cultivating relationships with people that can be of use to you and its one of the best pieces of advice I have ever been given.

I am taking Taylor with me he drives me to the Boeing airfield quickly our flight plan has been filed and we are airborne in minutes after that. The flight to Portland takes about an hour depending on the weather. Taylor is sitting next to me looking stoic as ever.

'Taylor, James and I will be having a conversation with Mr Hunter in the upcoming week. I want you to accompany us to make sure that this chat goes... smoothly.' I let my words trail knowing that Taylor gets the underlining message.

'Of course sir.'

We land on the World trade centre heliport and take the elevator downstairs. Sawyer is waiting for us in a black Audi A6 a standard car for my security personnel.

'Sir!' He says while shaking my hand. He greets Taylor warmly and opens the car door for me.

'She is being held in the downtown station sir, my friend Matt Cooper is keeping and eye on her.'

'Thank you, Sawyer, tell your friend that if he ever needs a favour he can come to me.'

'Certainly Mr Grey I will pass the message along.'

'Where is Mr Hunter now?' I ask I need to know about his whereabouts to make sure he will never be in a 10-mile radius of Anastasia again.

'He is being held in the county jail, sir. His father will probably get him released soon enough.'

Hell no, this fucker is not getting off so easy this time. Time to call in another favour to keep Mr Hunter locked up for a little longer. We arrive at the police station and Taylor opens my door for me.

'Sawyer stay behind the wheel and activate the divider I don't want Ms Steele seeing you.' I order and leave the car. If Ana sees Sawyer it will blow his cover and I need to go and look for another tail something I prefer not to do since Sawyer is good at his job and familiar with Ana's quirks.

I walk into to the station and are greeted by officer Cooper. He tells me that Ana has a blood alcohol level of 0.28 indicating that she has been drinking heavily. He also made her do a urine test because he smelled weed on her. The results showed that she has been smoking pot as well. It makes my blood boil even more little Ms Steele is in deep, deep shit. He leads me to a small room at the back of the police station.

'She is in there Mr Grey.' He says curtly before opening the door for me I feel the familiar feeling of rage surfacing and I count till 10 to try and subdue it.

The moment I see Ana sitting on the ground totally dejected my heart constricts and my rage subsides. Her face is wet, blotchy and red from tears and her hair is a tangled mess.

'Anastasia..' I softly say her name and she looks up tears still streaming down her face.

'Christian? What are you doing here?' She says hoarsely and I roll my eyes at her in exasperation.

'What do you think I am doing here?' I snap her shoulders slump and she wipes her nose with the sleeve of her sweater.

'Well?' I want her to say it so the implications of her actions will become clear to her.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks away from me.

'Mom and dad send you to pick me up?' She says softly and I let out a harsh laugh my ire is returning.

'Your parents know nothing about your precarious situation yet. I came her on my own volition as a favour to your parents and James to prevent you spending the night in a jail cell. Let's go.' I bark.

She looks at me defiantly, big blue eyes blazing.

'I don't need you to come to my rescue because you want to kiss the asses of James and my parents. So don't bother wasting your precious free time with poor little me. I know you hate me don't bother to deny it. ' She says petulantly.

My blood is boiling in my veins WTF hate her? She does not have a clue! is she for real? God, I want to spank her for that retarded remark. I do not hate you I love you! I want to scream at her, but I refrain she is never allowed to know my true feelings for her.

'Don't be ridicules, Anastasia, I do not hate you far from it actually.' I bark irritably before I continue.

'From where I am standing you have two choices one: You reject my help which will result in a one-way ticket to the county jail a record and the wrath of your parents. Two: You come back to Seattle with me so you only have to face your parents. The choice is your's Anastasia. ' I say curtly before turning my back away from her from the corner of my eye I see her scrambling on her feet.

'Christian wait!' She cries out. I turn around she is shaking like a leave and I feel like a total asshole.

'I, I am sorry I want to come with you.' She says dejected. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. There it is again that electric pulse between us I gasp. She feels it too I know because she looks at me in shock.

I thank officer Cooper again and hand him my card in case he ever needs a favour from me. He nods and takes it.

He warns Anastasia about the dangers of drinking and weed one more time before saying his goodbyes.

I lead her outside and open the car door for her.

'Get in.' I say impatiently. Ana slides down on the seat and starts staring out of the window.

I run my hands through my hair and sit next to her. I lean over to click her seatbelt in place.

'I think you have violated enough safety regulations for a day.' I say curtly and she rolls her eyes at me, damn she is exasperating!

'What will happen to Bradley?' She asks obviously concerned for the well-being of that fucker and pisses me off.

'I don't give a damn about what happens to that sleazeball, he is not my concern and most certainly not yours. Since you should not have been with in the first place.' I hiss. Ana's eyes grow even bigger in her beautiful face.

'Bradley is not a sleazeball he is kind, sweet and warm and I love him.' She says petulantly I let out a harsh humorous laugh and she scowls at me.

Love him? She has no clue about the torment that love is I can attest to that.

'You know nothing about love!' I spit out harshly.

Now it's her turn to laugh.

'And you do? Mr I have never had a significant other.' she says challenging me.

'Oh yes, Anastasia I know EVERYTHING about the _tantalian_ torment that love is. You're a child, a clueless little girl with an infatuation on a dumb and callous little prick.' I snarl and she gasps at me clearly my words sting her. The look of distress on her face does something to curb my anger with her.

'You know nothing about my feelings for Bradley.' She hisses.

'Don't I?' I say mockingly. 'Let's see what I know shall we? I know is that your great and overwhelming love for Mr Hunter has thrown you in a big pile of pig shit and I don't see him pulling you out of it.' I say venomously. She crosses her arms and huffs.

'He would have.' She retorts unsure. 'Do you really have to tell my parents about this?' She has the nerve to ask.

'Yes, Ana I have too. You know why? Because you lied to them by sneaking around their backs to see that asshole, you used Mia to cover for you, you used illegal substances and excessively drank even though you are under age! And the cherry on top of this shit pile, you got into a car with someone who was legally impaired and intoxicated! You not only endangered your own life but the lives of all the other road users!' My voice goes up in a crescendo and I can barely control my rage with her.

She looks at me in shock opening and closing her mouth a few times.

'Did Mia tell you about Bradley and where we were?' She asks softly the pain of possible betrayal by her friend is clearly visible in her face.

'Mia didn't tell me jack shit.' I snap quickly dispelling that notion.

'Then how did you know?' She asks with an acquisitory tone of voice.

'Your brother told me about that douchebag.' I quickly state she glares at me for a moment and I have no idea what goes on in that pretty little head of hers.

'James did not know I was still seeing Bradley.' She spits out, fuck I had forgotten how smart and perceptive she was. I need to come up with something fast and I know that the best lies have part truth in them.

'Not that it is any of your business but Mia's tail informed me when he followed her, he saw you with Bradley.' I coolly state.

'It is my business because Mia's tail violated my privacy and reported my actions back to you. Besides that still does not explain how you knew about my whereabouts today.' She hisses I have enough of her questions I need to stop it now!

I glare at her menacingly and she audibly swallows I know I am intimidating her but I don't care.

'Ms Steele, It seems that we have drifted off from our original discussion about your ample list of offensives. How and why I know about your whereabouts is none of your business and not up for discussion EVER! I do not appreciate being accused of a whole host of things when I am only trying to help you. I expect that you will conduct yourself in a respectful manner towards myself and my staff. Do you understand?!' I seethe.

The look on her face is a mixture of shock, anger, pain and dejection. I have never ever spoken to her like that. Our relationship has always been filled with humour, banter and affection.

'Yes, Mr Grey.' She says defiantly and turns her attention back to the window.

We stop in front of the WTC and she looks at me puzzled. I take her hand again and drag her behind me not bothering to give her an explanation. I love the feel of her soft small hand in mine it feels so right somehow like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. Knowing that I can't have here has never hurt as much until now and I don't think I can take the pain.

I relish in the look of awe and totally surprise on her face when she sees my helicopter.

'You own a helicopter?' She asks and for the first time this evening I give her a small smile.

'Yes I do, her name is Charlie Tango and I fly her too, she is my baby.' I state proudly and she gives me and sceptical look like she thinks I am lying.

It makes my smile grow wider for some reason I am really happy that I can share my passion for flying with her. I strap her in for the second time today and warn her not to touch anything. I climb in the helicopter and start the pre-flight checks before contacting the air traffic control tower.

We are clear to fly to Seattle and land on the heliport of Escala. I lift Charlie Tango up in the air and hear Anastasia gasp loudly. She seems to be giddy with excitement and that makes me so incredibly happy. She is actually smiling again a breathtaking heart-stopping beautiful smile and all the tensions and arguments in the car seem to be forgotten.

'I can't believe you can fly a helicopter! Not even dad can fly a chopper and I thought he only taught you and James how to fly planes! Is there anything you cannot do?' She asks me quizzically and I laugh loudly.

'Praise coming from you Anastasia is high praise indeed. To answer both of your questions yes and yes. There are plenty of things I cannot do and yes your dad only taught us how to fly small planes. I only got my licence to fly a helicopter last year. And for any future reference don't call it a chopper again. That word does not do justice to this incredible machine. Charlie is very sensitive you know.' I say light-heartedly.

She chuckles.

'I never understood how guys could get so attached to inanimate objects.'

And just like that we seem to have returned into our natural flow at least for now. We both know that the big pink elephant in the room still needs to be dealt with but for now I just want to enjoy this carefree moment with her.

I land Charlie on the rooftop of Escala and let Ana out. I take her hand and we step into the elevator the atmosphere between us feels heavy like its loaded with electric particles, just like the air before a thunderstorm. Her being close to me, the way she smells her natural scent mixed with the scent of stale liquor. The way she bites her lip it is becoming too much for me and I know she feels it too. Her eyes are heavy and hooded and she has slowly moved closer to me.

'Ana..' I breathe and she looks up at me from under her long lashes I softly cup her face and move my lips closer to hers. She closes her eyes and turns head towards mine. Her soft pink lips brush mine and I want to kiss her badly, possessively claiming her as my own I know she wants it too.

This is wrong so wrong!

'Fuck!' I cry out and move away from her she looks hurt and I feel like a jerk. Before either of us can say anything the elevator doors open and we step into the foyer of Escala.

'Come.' I say and grab her hand, but she wrestles out of my grip almost instantly making me feel bereft.

'Ana?' I say.

'What?' She snaps 'I can walk on my own I am not the drunk anymore.'

I sigh.

'Fine, do you want a tour of the apartment now or in the morning? If you want to go to sleep I will show you to your room.'

'I pass on the tour I am really tired and I want to go to sleep.' She says softly and I acquiescent.

We walk upstairs silently and I take her to one of the bedrooms at the end of the hall we pass the sub room, but I don't want Ana sleeping in there it's tainted.

I open the door and usher her in and watch her take in her surroundings the theme of this room according to Gia Matteo is spring. The room is light and airy a large box spring bed stands in the middle.

'I have nothing to sleep in, my clothes are still in Bradley's car.' She says softly I hate it how she says his name.

'I will get one of my shirts, maybe you should take a quick shower to freshen up. Leave your clothes at the door, my housekeeper Mrs Jones will wash them in the morning.'

The surprised look on her face has returned, but she does not say anything other than thank you.

I walk out of the room to collect a clean shirt a glass of water and two Advil's for Ana she is going to need them in the morning.

I walk back upstairs and open the door to her room. I lay the shirt out on the bed and put the water and pills on the nightstand. Suddenly the bad room door opens and Ana comes back into the room still damp from the shower and only dressed in a towel that is wrapped tightly around her body. I take in every inch of her, her soft silky smooth skin, her mile-long legs her perfect curves and taut stomach I feel myself grow thick and hard with need. I can't take my eyes off her I am salivating on her delectable body. My gaze has turned predatory and I have to use every ounce of control I have left to not fuck her right here and now.

Her eyes widen in distress when she sees me and she lets out a small scream.

'Christian!' She yells. I blink a couple of times averting my gaze from her.

'I. I am sorry, I didn't know. I brought you my shirt and some Advil.' I finally manage to say. What the fuck is she doing to me?

'Thanks.' She snaps. 'Could you please leave? I would like to have some privacy while I dress.' She says sounding mortified.

I know I have really screwed up she will run from me for sure now, now that's she has seen what a pervert I am. The thought is dishearting and I quickly dismiss it. _She wanted to kiss you too Grey back in the elevator… remember that?_

'I am sorry again Ana I didn't mean.' I begin again.

'It's ok Christian but could you please leave? I am getting cold and would like to end this feeling of complete mortification.' She murmurs. I quickly bow my head and practically run out of the room. I slam my back against the wall and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. _HOLY FUCK!_ My dick is hard and aching, but I can't bring myself to jerk off thinking of her while she shares the same roof as me.

 ** _Anastasia_**

I curl up under the fancy Egyptian cotton sheets they feel smooth and soft against my skin. My mental state is in shambles and the raging hormones and emotions inside me are exhausting me. What the hell happened between Christian and me? The car, Charlie Tango the elevator ride I saw so many different sides to him it makes my head spin.

I wanted to beg him to kiss me in the elevator I wanted to feel his lips on mine I wanted to breath in his special Christian scent I wanted him to hold me and never let go.

My body craves his touch and my mind goes completely blank and incoherent when he is that close to me. I did even thought if Bradley for a minute when I was standing there so close to Christian.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him walking into the room at the police station looking breathtakingly gorgeous, confident and mad as hell. I wanted to simultaneously slap him and worship at his feet. He is so confusing the one minute it seems like he hates me and the next he acts like I am the most precious thing in the world it confounds me.

I hated the way he treated me in the car like is was some silly and errant and clueless child. And I guess my actions today have proofed that for him. His outbursts in the car about Bradley almost made me think that he was jealous. But I know that is just wishful thinking on my part. Christian Grey can have any woman he wants and he certainly does not want the silly and dumb little sister of his best friend. He made that crystal clear when he called me a silly little girl. I guess he realized that back in the elevator when we almost kissed and when he came unannounced into the room he was clearly embarrassed when he saw me half naked.

I never felt unsure and uncomfortable with Christian, hell I don't think I have really been angry at him before. But today changed all that, he both scared and intimidated me and made me so mad. Yet at the same time made me feel so cherished it is so confusing! I don't know how to act in his presence anymore I hate it and desperately wish that we could go back to the days when I was younger and I felt warm, secure and comforted by his presence.

I suppose I should just be grateful that he cared enough about me to come to my rescue and I am afraid that I need to be rescued soon again once he tells my parents. Dread sets in my stomach because I know my parents will be furious and I guess I can't really blame them I really screwed up badly this time.

 **For those who asked the Twin Flame concept will be explained in the upcoming chapters. There are some clues in this chapter, but I am not spoiling anything.**


	16. Consequences

**Consequences**

 _Nothing happens in a vacuum in life: every action has a series of consequences, and sometimes it takes a long time to fully understand the consequences of our actions._

(Khaled Hosseini 1965)

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review they are much appreciated. Yocasta I will update the Pinterest page in the weekend when I have a little more time.**

 **Like always I try to get rid of any spelling and grammar errors but I might miss a few here and there my apologies in advance.**

 **Bellevue Washington June 25, 2007**

 _ **Anastasia**_

The weather outside is bleak and depressing which fits my mood perfectly. It has been raining for three days straight and that is ok with me since I am not allowed to go anywhere anyway. My parents as expected have grounded me into the next millennium, they also took my phone, laptop and the keys of my BMW Z4, my baby. Before this all happened my parents had bought me an all expense paid vacation to Italy for graduating high school at 16. Of course, they have canceled this trip too. They also made me participate in an alcohol awareness program at the Copping Together therapy center and as a final insult to injury forbade me from attending any more drama classes so I have zero chance of seeing Bradley. My parents ploy has worked exceptionally well I can only speak to Bradley via email using one of the schools computers. Bradley is desperate to see me and I want to see him too, but my parents made that an impossibility.

Dad drops me off at school every morning and mom picks me up when I am done. I have zero privacy and I can only speak privately to Mia and Kate when we are at school. They both got grounded too for covering for me, but their sentences have been a lot shorter than mine. I feel incredibly guilty, they got punished because of my actions I am grateful that they still want to be friends with me.

I know what I did was wrong I should never have lied to them or gotten drunk and high with Bradley in Portland. But I am just so sick and tired of being treated like an errant child. I want to make my own decisions regardless of how stupid they are I don't want to be second guessed or pampered every time I want to do something it's like they don't trust my judgment even before I fucked up. No matter how much I tried to explain this to them they just don't seem to get it.

I don't understand why they keep insisting on treating me like a baby. I am 16, 17 in three months my grades are back to a 4.0 GPA and I am starting college with Mia and Kate in September who are both almost a year older than I am. I made one bad judgment call and they completely lose it is just so unfair! It makes me both angry and sad, I am also pretty sure my punishment would have been harsher if Christian had not called and informed them of the situation while they were in Boston. I think they would have crucified me if they had been in the same room as me when they heard the news.

Everything I do is put under a microscope and dissected constantly. My parents expectations of me are daunting and I am under constant pressure to life up to them. They expect that I am their perfect, sweet and nice little girl that exiles in everything; sports, music, socially and at school. I cannot deal with this pressure anymore I am not perfect I have never been perfect I am not always sweet or nice, I make mistakes and I don't exile in all sports because sometimes I am downright clumsy.

I cannot wait to start college in September and be on my own for a while I got accepted into WSVU and Princeton and this helped placate my parents anger somewhat.

I sigh and turn the page of Wuthering heights the only upside of this evening is that I will be home alone in about thirty minutes and thus left in peace. My parents are going out for dinner and a movie, my brother is out with Christian and Elliot and Norbitt is at summer camp.

There is a brisk knock on my door before I can say 'come in' the door is already opened and my mom steps into my room. She looks amazing as always, she is dressed in a beautiful emerald maxi dress and her hair is set in a twisted bun on the side of her head. She is wearing a pair of diamond droplet shaped earrings. My dad gave them to her for their 25th wedding anniversary.

Ever since my run off with Bradley the look of disappointment seems to be permanently edged on her face whenever she looks at me and it hurts more than the punishment both of my parents have given me.

 **'** Anastasia, your father and I will leave soon. I made you some lasagna, it's in the oven with some French bread. Your punishment still stands you are not allowed to leave this house. We will know if you do Anastasia.' She says that last part sternly and it makes me cringe I hate it when my parents use my full name they only do it when they are angry of disappointed with me and I know right now my mom is both.

I sigh

'I know mom.' I say sullenly.

She looks at me pensive for a moment before continuing.

'We will be home around eleven. Have you done all your homework assignments?' She asks while regarding me skeptically.

'Yes, I have.' I say tersely.

'Good, well we are going now. Have a good evening Ana and don't wait up for us.'

'Don't worry I won't. Bye, mom.' I reply while refocusing my attention back on my book without giving her a second glance.

I hate how strained my, relationship with my parents has become, but I refuse to take the sole blame for it. I am so happy that I start college in September I cannot wait to get out under their roof and be free from their rules. At least she used Ana instead of Anastasia this time around I guess that is something.

I hear the front door slam shut and breathe a sigh of relieve happy to have the house to myself for a few hours. I climb out of my bed and go downstairs to eat some of the lasagna my mom has made for me. My mom's cooking has always been hit or miss that's why Mrs. Cruz does it most of the time, but she can make a killer lasagna.

After a few bites I push my plate away I am just not hungry. I am bored to death. Normally I would hang out with Mia and Kate in the weekend spend time with Bradley or skype with Gabriel and Barbara. I clean up my plate flick the TV on in the living room and flip idly through the many channels.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The distinct sound of someone tapping on the back door window startles me. I am home alone and honestly a little scared. What if it is some crazy burglar or serial killer?

 _Don't be ridicules! Those don't usually have the courtesy to politely knock on your window before they rob or kill you._ My subconsciousness chides me. She does have a point.

I tentatively walk over to the back door window and stare right into Bradley's warm brown eyes.

Bradley, what are you doing here?' I hiss whisper when I open the door.

'I just had to see you, Ana, I missed you so much.' He says while kissing me passionately I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him back.

After a moment, I break away and gasp for air Bradley is a good kisser _I wonder what Christian is like._ where the hell did that thought come from?

'Bradley you can't be here if my parents catch you they will kill you and then me.' I plead.

'Your parents are not home Ana I saw them drive off. Are you going to invite me in? It is pouring outside.'

I look at him feeling a little torn about what to do, but my ingrained manners quickly take over I take a step back making room for him to come in.

'How long have you been standing outside?' I quiz him.

'About an hour or so Mia told me you had the house to yourself this evening so I made my move. Ana, I am so sorry about everything.'

I shrug.

'We both acted immaturely, so I am not blaming you.'

Bradley sits down on the couch with his head in his hands and I sit next to him taking one hand in mine.

'I guess your parents will never be ok with a relationship between us now that this has happened.' He says dejectedly.

'I don't think they will, they are really angry. But I start college in September so they can't keep forbidding me from seeing you.'

'Do you still want to see me? I mean I will start college in September as well I have no idea where I am going yet. But we can try to make it work even if its long distance.'

Do I want to keep seeing Bradley? If you had asked me that question a few weeks back I would have said yes without a shadow of a doubt but now I am not so sure anymore.

'I don't think a long distance relationship will work, let's just enjoy what we have now.' I say tentatively while trying to read his facial expression.

'And what do we have now Ana?' He asks with a husky voice.

'This.' I say while planting a soft kiss on his lips he responds with favor his hands creep up my skirt and he gently strokes my tights. A shiver runs down my spine when his hand creeps up higher he starts to cup and strokes my pussy it feels good. I feel his erection straining in his pants.

'Bradley.' I moan.

'I want you, Ana.' He pants.

'Bradley stop for a minute I need to give you something I need to get it out of my room upstairs.' I manage to get out I need some time to clear my head and get away from him this is all escalating quickly. I don't think I want to sleep with Bradley. In a daze, I make my way upstairs but Bradley eagerly follows me to my bedroom. I had not counted on this scenario. Before I can say anything he presses his mouth back on mine and our heated make out session continues on my bed. I feel conflicted I want it to stop, but a small part of me wants it to continue. He grinds his penis against my hips he grunts loudly and pulls down his pants and boxers. _I don't think I can go through with this I need it_ _to stop now._

Suddenly I hear the front door open and close my mother's voice rings through the empty house. 'Anastasia I am home!' She yells.

FUCK! This is not happening! Why is she home already? Where is daddy?

'Shit, shit, shit Bradley you need to leave! O dear God if she finds you here she will go berserk.'

Bradley has turned crimson and he scrambles to pull his pants back up. I hear footsteps on the stairs and I know she is making her way up to my room.

'Bradley, you need to hide somewhere quickly before she gets here.' I am panicking now. Bradley looks frantically around him for a place to hide.

'Quickly go under my bed.' I hiss. It is the first hiding spot that comes into my mind.

Bradley regards me unsure for a moment but quickly jumps under my bed when we hear my mother in the hallway.

She knocks on my door and opens it immediately.

'Oh, there you are Ana, I have been calling for you haven't you heard me?' She gives me a quizzical look.

'Mom, what are you doing home so early? Where is dad?' I manage to get out.

'Your dad went out to get some ice cream and popcorn. We decided to come home and watch a movie with you instead of going to the movies.'

She gives me a tight smile and moves over to my bed and sits down next to me. _Crap why does she have to sit on my bed now of all times!_ She gently caresses my cheek and I feel both anxious and confused why the sudden change of heart?

'Ana are you alright you looked a little flustered.' She says while putting her hand on my head.

'I am fine, just a little tired.' I reply quickly. She regards me with a concerned look in her eyes.

'Well anyway, your dad and I have been talking about how hard this past year must have been for you with moving back here, missing your friends in Argentina and having to readjust yourself to life in Bellevue again.

We also know that we have put quite some pressure on you and did not pay enough attention to your wants and needs. This is in no way an excuse for what you did, but we get why you were so frustrated. So your dad and I decided that we want to spend some quality time with you.

Just the three of us popcorn a movie and ice cream. Isn't that nice sweetheart?' My mom says smiling broadly.

I press the corners of my mouth into something that resembles a smile. I need to get her out of my room ASAP.

'Its lovely mom, but you and dad really should not have interrupted your evening for little old me. I was just doing some reading before going to bed I am still a little tired.'

'Oh, that's alright sweetheart we can just watch the movie in your room, that way you can doze off if you are getting too tired and we still get to have some quality time.' She gushes, only my mom would be able to come up with something like this.

I need to think of something to get rid of her I am sweaty and my hands are shaking and I am sure the same goes for poor Bradley under my bed.

'Ana, are you sure you are alright? And what's with this mattress was it always this hard?' She asks while she lightly bounces up and down the mattress.

I almost choke on my own spit and she gently pats my back.

'It is, I mean my mattress its fine I am f, fine mom.' I stammer mortified.

'Hi sweethearts, have you two picked out a movie yet?' Dad asks cheerfully before hopping onto my bed as well holding out some ice cream for me.

My bed squeaks and I hear Bradley yelp.

I let out a gasp in horror which earns me a confused look of my parents. _Oh, please let this be a bad dream!_

'Let's watch the movie downstairs, It's warm in here and the TV in the living room is much larger than mine. And I don't like to eat in bed it is always so messy and I just changed my sheets.' I start rambling furiously.

I climb of bed hoping my parents would follow.

'Since when? You loved breakfast in bed! Well, I could always change your bed linen for you if it gets dirty. ' My mom says sweetly.

'Mom, please that is not necessary let's just go downstairs and watch the movie there ok?'

Mom regards me skeptically for a moment but relents.

'Fine let's pick a movie.' She finally acquiescence. Thank God!

'Ok let's go then.' My dad says and thankfully they get up from my bed and leave my room. I let out a huge sigh of relieve.

My mom and I pick out _Into the wild_ while dad quickly bakes some popcorn. They settle down on the couch on either side of me. And my mom gives me a smile.

'Ana, we never told you how proud we are of you and that no matter what you do we will always love and support you. I just hope we can leave this whole ordeal behind us and start rebuilding the trust that has been lost between us. Therefore, your dad and I have decided to give you your laptop and phone back.' Mom says earnestly.

I feel like a real bitch for already betraying their trust Bradley is still upstairs in my room for crying out loud!

'Thanks, mom, thanks, dad.' I murmur afraid that they will discover Bradley in the house at any time now.

'You're welcome Ana.' My dad says and we start watching the movie.

Halfway the movie both of my parents have dozed off a little and I see Bradley sneaking off the stairs from the corner of my eye. I silently pray that my parents eyes will remain transfixed on the TV screen. How can he be so stupid! If they find him here my dad will shoot him on sight!

I see him opening the front door it closes with a thud and my mom jumps up.

'What was that?' She asks startled.

'Just the movie honey.' My dad says while stiffing a yawn and I breathe a sigh of relieve, for the hundredth time today crisis averted.

 _ **Christian**_

 **Seattle June 26, 2007**

I am pouring over some spreadsheets containing the numbers of a pharmaceutical company we are looking to acquire. Ros and I agree that we need to branch out GEH further if we want to stay on top of our competition. Pharmaceutics is a very profitable industry and definitely worth looking into.

The company we are looking to acquire combines mobile phone applications with medical needs. They are also developing tests to quickly diagnose virus infections, diabetes, malaria and yellow fever. Especially the last two diseases hold my interest as those two diseases kill and maim thousands of people on a yearly basis in developing countries. Early diagnoses are key is treating them and being able to produce these kinds of test fast and cheap will really make a difference for the people affected by these horrible diseases.

It is one of James favorite pet peeves. He always complains that diagnostic tools either take to long or a too expensive making them unaffordable for large groups of people. He is moving to Nigeria in a couple of months to work at a local hospital there. I really want to support his work with my company in every way I can and this pharmaceutical company could proof to be very useful for this cause.

There is a brief knock on my door.

'Enter.' I growl praying it is not Olivia Blandino the new intern we hired. She is Senator Blandino's daughter and I give her a position in my company as a favor to him, one that I have immediately come to regret. Since she started working here she has done nothing more than ogling me, it's incredibly annoying.

She also is not the sharpest tool in the box much to Andrea's dismay. Thankfully it's Taylor who walks briskly into my office, his normally impassive face looks slightly agitated. This alarms me Taylor on the edge is never a good sign.

'Mr. Grey, can I have a quick word with you please sir?'

I cock an eyebrow at him intrigued.

'Certainly, Taylor what's the matter?'

'Mr. van Cleef sir.' He begins and I look at him, not understanding. 'The jeweler sir.' And suddenly it dawns on me.

'You mean Charles Van Cleef?' I ask him quizzically. Charles Van Cleef and his wife own Van Cleef one of the most exclusive jewelry shops in Seattle. They are both ancient and experts in their respected field. I bought pieces from them in the past for my mother, grandmothers, and sister.

'Yes.' He says curtly.

'What does he want?'

'I brought the medallion you gave me to him sir, for appraisal. And now he keeps insisting in speaking with you personally sir. I have told him of your wishes, but he does not want to appraise or buy it, not until you have come to see him personally. He claims it is really important that you see him as soon as possible.'

I am both annoyed and intrigued I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of my birth mother, but it seems she won't go without a fight. A part of me is curious to find out what it is he wants to tell me and right now curiosity is getting the better of me.

'Tell him I will see him this afternoon after lunch.' I say curtly.

'Certainly sir.' Taylor.

'Was that all Taylor?' I ask

'Yes, sir.' He says and I wave my hand dismissing him.

I spend the remainder of my morning in back to back meetings with Barney, Fred, Marcus, and Ros. I tell Andrea to cancel my meetings for this afternoon there is nothing that won't keep. I collect Reynolds and Taylor and we make our way to Van Cleef Jewelers.

Van Cleef is located in a beautiful Romanesque revival style building in the heart of Pioneer Square, the historic district of Seattle. It is heavily guarded and you can only get in if you have made an appointment in advance.

Taylor rings the bell and we are buzzed in a big burly guard nods at us he knows who we are since we have been here before. He punches in a code and the door to a beautifully decorated room opens it has the atmosphere of an old library. The ceiling is high and adorned with a Greek mythological depiction of Eros, Adonis, and Aphrodite. A fitting choice for someone who sells jewelry; after all these precious gems are beautiful, enchanting and eternal but at the same time they appeal to our baser traits and needs like lust, pride, and jealousy. Character traits that are commonly found in both humans and the Gods of the Greek pantheon.

There is a large red leather chesterfield couch standing against the wall flanked by two large bookcases. A large showcase full of the most spectacular jewelry I have ever seen stands proudly at the center of the room. Smaller showcases occupy the rest of the room. There is a door opening to a smaller adjoined room at the back.

'Mr. Grey!' Mr. Van Cleef a small, thin very gray old man greets me enthusiastically while shaking my hand furiously. His bright blue eyes sparkle behind his too large glasses that sit on the edge of his pointy nose. I cannot help but feel sympathetic towards him.

'I am very happy you heeded my call, your Mr. Taylor was very adamant in his claim that you were unavailable.' He says that last part sourly.

'I am sorry Mr. Van Cleef I am a very busy man. Mr. Taylor acted according to my instructions.' I reply apologetically.

'Well, it's water under the bridge now.' He says dismissively.

'Please tell me why is it so important that I came to see you?' I ask curiously and his entire face lights up like the fourth of July.

'Mr. Grey this is truly remarkable! I have no idea where you got this from, but it is a small miracle, a piece of history!' He gushes.

'It was a gift from somebody who died a long time ago.' I croak and some unnamed emotion fills my chest.

He nods at me and briskly walks towards the small room at the back of this larger one.

'Come along Mr. Grey!' he squeaks and I dutifully follow him.

'Please sit down.' He says eagerly while pointing at a leather chair. It is obvious that this room is his office. The walls are covered with wooden panels and light shines through from a spherical rooftop window. He sits behind his desk and opens one of the drawers to take out the medallion.

'Marie will bring some refreshment in a minute, in the meantime lets discuss business shall we? Do you have any idea what this medallion is?' He asks wide-eyed and conspiratorial.

'No Mr. Van Cleef I have no idea, but I pretty sure you will enlighten me soon enough.' I reply impassively.

He chuckles.

'That I will my dear boy.' He says while holding the medallion up in pure admiration he licks his lips and narrows his eyes. 'Are you familiar with the work of the famous Russian jeweler Peter Carl Fabergé?

'The maker of the famous Fabergé eggs? Of course.' I say a little irritated and Van Cleef gives me a tight smile.

'Well, his mentor was Hiskias Pendin a workmaster in his father's company. Pendin, like Fabergé, was a brilliant jeweler and designer he made quite a name for himself at the tender age of 20. In the fall of 1815 he was contacted by the Duke of Galveston. The Duke give him a drawing of a medallion that he wished to have designed for his bride.

The Duke told Pendin that he wanted the medallion to represent his undying, eternal love and devotion for his wife. It would be a present for their wedding day. Together they set out to design this fine piece of jewelry and no expenses were spared. They decided to model the medallion in the shape of two swans joined together just like the one the Duke had drawn. The swan is one of the few species in the animal kingdom that takes a mate for life and once their mate dies they often die of grief. That is why they represent union, grace, beauty, purity and partnership and thus the very essence of love.

The medallion was made out of two parts two swans that could be joined together a gold swan and a platinum swan representing the moon and the sun. You see, the moon and the sun are counterparts in balance just like masculinity and femininity. In many cultures, the moon represents masculinity because it's the provider for life without the moon there would be no tides. The sun represents femininity, she is the giver of life without her warmth nothing would grow or flourish.

The platinum swan, the one in your possession represents the moon or masculinity. The red rubies adorning it have meaning to them as well. The ruby was called the king of gems in ancient times because of the qualities some people say it possesses. Rubies represent the sun, love, devotion and integrity and are a perfect counterpart to diamonds because diamonds represent the moon, eternity, faithfulness and innocence.

The female version of this medallion is made of gold and diamonds and is the perfect counterpart to this one here.' Van Cleef says with an air of finality.

I am a little miffed why was it so important for me to come here? Why should I care about all this, however, interesting it may be.

'So it's a fine piece of jewelry made by a famous jeweler and its part of a twin. I still don't see why I had to come here. You could have given this information to Taylor.' I say impatiently,

Van Cleef scowls at me.

'Because Mr. Grey this fine piece of jewelry as you put it so eloquently, is one-half of the Twin flame the most sought after piece of jewelry in history ever since it got lost almost 200 years ago. It is the ultimate symbol of eternal love and devotion not only because what it represents but also because the tragic fate that befell its owners.' Van Cleef says tersely.

I am intrigued is this the reason why the crack whore wanted me to have it? Because it reminded her of my father? Did she see herself as a tragic victim in a play of star-crossed lovers? Although a part of me sincerely doubts that that crack whore even knew what the medallion represented.

'Where is the other half of the medallion? Does anyone know?' I ask curiously.

'No, unfortunately, the female counterpart is still lost. It has never been seen ever since its owner died.' Van Cleef sounds forlorn.

'What happened to the original owners of the medallions?' I ask curiously.

'Well, that is a long and painful history. You see the wife of the Duke of Galveston was a French-born countess named Elisa la Rhoné. Her family had lost everything during the French revolution because they were aristocrats and thus seen as enemies of the new French republic. They had to flee to England to escape the guillotine the countess mother gave birth to her while they lived in exile in London.

When Napoleon came to power in 1800 the family moved back to France her father hoped to gain favor with the new regime by offering his services. The ploy worked and he was appointed as a treasure in Wallonia, a region in the south of Belgium. Her father the count had a nasty gambling habit and he began to embezzle thousands of franks to funnel his addiction.

In the winter of 1815 he got caught by the prefect of Wallonia. The prefect an older gentleman had fallen in love with the counts beautiful young daughter and give him an ultimatum. He would either arrest and execute the count for treason and embezzelment or the count would give up his daughters hand in marriage. Naturally the count sold out his daughter.

The young girl, however, did not want to marry the prefect and she managed to postpone the wedding claiming that she wanted to use her engagement period to get to know her future husband better. Luck was on her side because Napoleon who had been defeated and exiled to Elba in 1814 made a spectacular comeback. The entire country was in disarray and the prefect went in hiding. He had betrayed Napoleon's regime in the past and feared retribution.

England and Prussia immediately send troops to France and Belgium to meet Napoleon head on. The Duke of Galveston was one of the officers that led the British troops against Napoleon's army. In the afternoon of June 18, 1815, the armies met at Waterloo and fierce fighting between the armies ensued. The British troops managed to stave of Napoleon's cavalry attacks time and time again, but it was not enough to win the battle. The Duke fought bravely with his men but during another cavalry raid the Duke was hit by a bayonet in the shoulder and gravely injured.

He was carried to safety to a small chateau owned by the Rhoné's near the battlefield. Elisa tended to the Duke's wounds and they fell madly in love with each other. But he could not court her since her hand in marriage had already been promised to the prefect. The Duke, however, did not accept this and demanded her hand in marriage from her father anyway.

Her father however refused, so the young pair saw no other alternative then run away and elope. It was a huge scandal and society pages in various European countries wrote about the young couple's exploits for days. The Duke and his young bride did not care, they traveled to the Duke's ancestral home in England and began their married life together.

The prefect was outraged by what happened he felt humiliated and cheated on. He could not kill the girl's father because he had fled the country so he was left alone with his grief and rage. The prefect became obsessed with the couple and thirsted for revenge. He moved to England and started to watch the young couple like a hawk. He did not dare to challenge the Duke head on so like the coward he was he hid in the shadows until the perfect opportunity to strike arose.

The young couple's blissful life was interrupted when the Duke was called upon to serve as a diplomat at the congress of Vienna. Following Napoleons defeat at Waterloo Europe's borders and regimes needed to be reestablished. The Duke heeded the call to serve his country ones more and his wife would, of course, accompany him. The young couple was so entwined with each other that they never ever traveled without one another. On the evening before they would leave for Austria the Duchess fell Ill and the Duke had to leave without her a near impossibility for the young couple.

Before he left he gave her his part of the medallion telling her that she would always carry his heart, in return she gave him her part of the medallion telling him that she would travel to Vienna to meet up with him as soon as possible.

Once the Duke had gone away the prefect made his move. He broke into the Duke's and Duchess estate with the intent of kidnapping the Duchess, only she fought back. Something he had not counted on the prefect became enraged and strangled her with his bare hands before anyone could come to her rescue. The prefect shocked with what he had done fled back to Belgium thinking he would be safe from justice there.

Upon hearing his wife's fate, the Duke was utterly devastated unable to function anymore he had to be escorted to his wife funeral he barely ate and slept on her grave just to be close to her. The Duke was desolate and deeply depressed, but he thirsted for vengeance. He traveled to Belgium and sought the prefect out. The Duke's revenge's was brutal he tortured the prefect for days before finally killing him off. He had hoped that vengeance would relieve his feelings of guilt, agony, and intense grieve, but it did not. The simple fact was that the Duke was unable to live without his beloved wife; he killed himself on the evening of her birthday.

He was buried next to his beloved wife under the chapel of his ancestral estate. The Twin flame, however, had disappeared and never seen again until you came along.' Van Cleef ends his story sounding melancholic.

I am speechless this is one hell of a story I would never have thought that this medallion had such a charged and tragic history yet I feel both beguiled and intrigued by it. It leaves me with so many questions.

I scrape my throat and look at Mr. Van Cleef who is studying the medallion in his hand.

'The person who give me this was my birthmother she died when I was four we lived in abject poverty yet she held on to this medallion and give it to me moments before she died. I have no idea why, I am guessing it is worth a lot of money she could have sold it off.' I say contemplatively. Outside of my family nobody knows these finer details of my existence I never told anyone this yet I feel compelled to share this information with Van Cleef.

He looks at me with sympathy.

'I am sorry for your loss Mr. Grey, I wish I could enlighten you about your mother's motivations but I am afraid I am ill equipped to make any sound comments on that. I can, however, tell you that this medallion alone is worth over 15.5 million dollars and that is a very conservative estimate.

You have to understand Mr. Grey why I requested your presence here. I could not have bought this medallion from you in good conscience without informing you of its history and meaning.' He says apologetically.

Over 15.5 million dollars?! Why did the crack whore keep it? Why was it so important for her for me to have this?! She was a freaking millionaire she could have saved herself, she could have saved the both of us! Questions are swirling through my brain and I am no closer in answering them.

'I am very glad that you did Mr. Van Cleef.' I reply earnestly.

'Do you still wish to sell it, Mr. Grey?'

Do I still wish to get rid of it? It is a valid question and I surprise myself with the answer I give.

'No, I would like to hold on to it for a little while longer.'

'Very well Mr. Grey, I do hope that you find all the answers to your questions.' He says smiling and hands me the medallion.

I thank him for his time and effort. I am about to put the medallion back in the box, but something catches my eye. There is something written on the backside of the medallion it is faint and looks like Latin.

'Mr. Van Cleef? The text on the medallion what does it mean? It says, _Amor noster_ _est_ _infinitus, aeternus et incorruptam illud_ _tran_ _cents,_ _mortem, spatii, temporisque_ _et_ _custodi_ _no stri_ _animarum_ _implicuitque_ _saecula_ _.'_

He smiles at me.

'It means: _Our love is infinite, eternal and imperishable, it transcends death, space, and time and keeps our souls entwined forever.'_

'A bold statement. I hope it is true for their sakes.' I hoarse whisper.

Before I leave Van Cleef's' I buy both my mother and sister a pair of diamond earrings. I spot a beautiful sapphire bracelet in one of the showcases it would match Anastasia's beautiful blue eyes perfectly. In an impulse, I buy it for her and I cannot wait to see the look on her face when I give it to her. She got accepted into both WSU and Princeton at age 16 it's a remarkable achievement that deserves to be celebrated.

I say goodbye to Mr. Van Cleef and thank him again for his time and effort. I leave the building with Reynolds and Taylor flanking me. They are extra alert when we exit Van Cleef everyone knows of the high-value jewels that are sold here and potential buyers coming from the building are a nice target for robbers.

'Where to sir?' Taylor asks while driving off in the afternoon traffic.

'Bellevue, the Steele's place I want to give Anastasia her gift.'

'Yes, sir.'

I stare out the window watching the landscape pass by. Summer has turned everything bright, lush and green. We drive over the I 90 passing lake Washington on our way. The rays of the sun reflect on the water making it vibrant and sparkling it reminds me of Ana's eyes and the sapphire bracelet I bought for her. _I hope she likes it._

Taylor pulls up on the Steele's driveway and opens my car door to let me out. I make my why to the front door of the house and ring the doorbell it's four in the afternoon so Ana should be home according to Sawyers reports.

Mrs. Cruz the housekeeper opens the door looking at me with badly concealed animosity. She developed a dislike for me when I was in my teens and she never did her best to hide it. Not that I care about what she thinks her opinions of me are inconsequential.

'Mr. James and Ray Steele are not home.' She says unkindly.

'I know, I am not here for them.' I snap and step inside the house paying no attention to her protests Taylor follows while Reynolds stays out with the car.

I feel her before I see her it is like the entire atmosphere of the room has changed. Anastasia comes walking down the stairs and smiles at me. She is looking utterly beautiful in her red way to short, shorts white top and matching sandals.

'Christian what are you doing here? James is out working at the free clinic and my dad is at work.'

I chuckle.

'Only James would go to work at a free clinic on his vacation.'

Ana beams at me I know that she and James are very close. I wonder if she will have a Mia fit when the two of us throw Bradley into the Puget sound one of these days.

'Your mom asked him to help out. One of her colleagues got sick and they did not have a replacement on standby so James volunteered after some mild persuasion from your mother.' She says while walking towards the kitchen.

I eagerly follow her, drinking in her fine figure my cock is becoming uncomfortably hard and I have to readjust my pants to avoid an awkward and embarrassing situation. I try to think of depressing subjects to get rid of my erection, but it is not working. _This is absolutely ridicules Grey how old are you 15? You can't keep salivating over her like that!_

'Help yourself to a lemon curd cookie mom baked them this afternoon, it's her new hobby.' Ana says resigned.

'Cookie baking now heh? What happened to knitting?'

She rolls her eyes at me in mock exasperation.

'Knitting went out of style months ago! Try to keep up will you.' She says chuckling.

'I am very sorry I missed the memo about the demise of your mom's latest hobby.' I say apologetically while trying to keep a straight face.

She laughs and pours two glasses of milk.

'Milk and cookies? It almost feels like Christmas.' I say chuckling while sitting down at the kitchen table.

'I love them with milk, I hope that she will keep this hobby for a very long time. I think it's her best one yet.' Ana says wistfully.

I take the glass from her and my fingers lightly brush her hand I feel that familiar pulse between us again it's a heady intoxicating feeling and I know she feels it too cause I hear her softly gasp.

'What is that?' She murmurs.

'What is what?'

She is quiet, contemplative for a moment.

'You must think I am so silly… every time I touch you I feel something like an electric shock. It must be static I think.'

I stare at her intently not really sure what to say. I break eye contact with her and sigh.

'I feel it too Ana. But you are probably right it is most likely static.' I reply softly. I know it's a lie it is much more than static, but I do not wish to explore what it is exactly. Ana is too good, young and pure to be with someone like me.

She gives me a small smile and takes a bite of her cookie savoring it her small pink tongue licks her pouty lips and my dick starts to throb. I swallow and quickly take a bite as well.

'Wow! These are amazing! I know your mom's cooking can be off at times, but this is one hell of a cookie!' I exclaim happily and she nods in agreement.

'So, Christian are you coming to my graduation ceremony next month?' She asks changing the subject and reminding me why I am here in the first place.

'I would not miss it for the world I told my PA to keep that day open. The question is are you allowed to go out of the house for the ceremony?' I ask teasingly and she rolls her eyes at me.

'Yes, I am allowed a few hours of freedom to attend my own graduation ceremony.'

'So you are still grounded?' I ask curiously.

'Yes for two more weeks after that I have to help my mom at the Coping Together Therapy center. I apparently need to be taught responsibility and humility.' She says while shrugging her shoulders.

I chuckle it is the same line they used on James when he stepped out of line as a teenager.

'It is not that bad you know?' I say consolatory.

'I know, I don't really mind the punishment I guess I have come off lightly. Thanks again for helping me out of trouble I know you didn't have to do that. What I did was dumb, it's is just that I needed to take out my frustrations you know?

My parents, they expect so much or me, they think I am perfect and for the longest time I tried to life up to that image. But I cannot do it anymore it is draining and tiring the simple truth is that I am not perfect I have never been perfect.' A tear escapes her eyes her words resonate with me on an elemental level.

That is just how I felt an imperfect child living with a perfect family only I am really imperfect and Ana, well Anastasia is the epitome of perfection no matter how many mistakes she makes or stupid things she does.

'Oh, baby.' I breathe softly and cup her cheek brushing the tears away with my thumb I pull her on my lap relishing the feel and smell of her. She smells so good of wildflowers and apples she smells like home.

She cuddles up against my chest and I gently stroke her back. Her crying subsides I don't ever want to let go of her. She belongs here with me. But I know this can never be and I hate it, loathe it with every fiber of my being.

I lift her of my lap and I immediately feel bereft and I know she does to her facial expression tells me all I need to know. I have to be strong for both of our sakes. I dig into my pocket and take out the little jewelry box containing the bracelet.

'Here, I bought you something, it is a graduation present I figured now is as good as any time to give it to you. Unless you want to wait until you get your diploma.' I say lightly hoping to elevate the tension in the room.

I am rewarded with her curious expression a cute little V appears between her brows and I desperately want to kiss it.

'Mmm, you can't tempt me like that Christian.' And I suddenly realize that she is not just talking about the present.

'I take my present now.' She says and she gives me a shy smile. She opens the box and gasps loudly.

'Wow, it is beautiful. Christian, it is too much I cannot accept this.' She says softly.

'Nonsense! It is perfect for you the sapphires match your beautiful eyes.' I reply and put the bracelet on her wrist. Her smooth soft skin under my hand her proximity it is overwhelming I need to maintain some distance or this will go horribly wrong.

He thinks my eyes are beautiful why does he keep saying the most romantic things and then push me away? Being in Christian's presence is all consuming I hear, feel and smell nothing but him he incites feelings inside me I have never felt before not even with Bradley.

When I sat on his lap I wanted him to hold me forever like that it felt so well so right like I had come home. I cannot explain it. These feelings are so new overwhelming and confusing. I know he is older and my brothers best friend but I simply don't care I want him so badly. I feel my heart beating faster in my chest I want to kiss his perfectly shaped lips lick his neck and broad muscular shoulders.

I stare at him looking into his perfect gorgeous face I don't think I have ever seen a man as beautiful as Christian he is like Adonis incarnated. His eyes are so gray and intense like the weather during a thunderstorm. I want to kiss him and I know he wants it to it is now or never Steele! My inner goddess has finally appeared and is cheering me on. I move my face closer to him he does not move away from me he looks surprised, shocked even.

My lips tentatively touch his, his intoxicating smell is engulfing me his lips are warm and firm it feels so good. I slowly open my mouth and he responds by kissing me back possessively his tongue softly touches mine. He tastes like milk, cookies, and Christian divine heady mix. I mewl and my hands travel into his hair I gently pull it he and lets out a harsh groan in response. Our kiss heats up our tongues are wrestling for dominance. His right-hand travels under my top he cups my breast his deft fingers gently brush my nipple my entire body tingles like I am set on fire.

I want. No, I need him badly! I don't understand this. It is like nothing exists but the two of us I feel his erection pressed against my thigh it feels large and heavy. He starts to grind against me grunting loudly. I don't think I have ever been so aroused I am soaked between my thighs I want nothing more than to feel him there.

Suddenly he breaks away. 'For the love of God Ana!' he pants. 'W-we... I can't' He jumps up and bolts out the door. Leaving me alone dazed, hurt and utterly confused what did I do wrong? I thought he wanted it too! I feel tears prick in my eyes. _Of course, he did not want it you fool! Hasn't he made it clear to you that he sees you as a spoiled little brat?_ At that moment realize my subconscious is both crude and right.

It hurts, it hurts so bad because I have fallen for him totally utterly and completely.


	17. Discovery

**Discovery**

 _Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition._

(Alexander Smith 1829-1867)

 **Thank you all for your follows, reviews and favorites I am very happy to hear that many of you are enjoying this story so much; it is very motivational. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update more than once a week editing is a bitch and I have a very busy job in education. I want to ask you all to be patient with me.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review.**

I grind my rock hard cock against her thigh the friction makes my entire body shiver all over. My tongue is in her mouth she tastes so good she tugs my hair and my eyes roll in the bag of my head I am in heaven. My entire body is on fire I want to fuck her, here right now on the kitchen table. My hands cup her perfect breasts and my fingers brush her perk nipples. I can't take it anymore I need to fuck her now. I want to make love to her claim her make her mine only mine. No! No! Grey! A voice screams in the back of my mind. You have to stop now this is wrong so wrong! How could you lose control like this?

I need to push away from her, I need to leave before this escalates any further I need to leave NOW! I am panting and out of breath when I pull away I feel punch drunk, dazed even.

'For the love of God Ana!' I pant.

'W-we... I can't' I manage to get out. I jump out of my seat and make a run for the door before my resolve abandons me again I know I will succumb to my desire for her if I don't leave now.

I slump over and put my hands on my knees it feels like I have run a marathon. No one has ever had this effect on me. _Oh, Ana what have you done to me?_

'Sir are you alright?' Taylor asks concerned.

'Yes, I am fine. Let's go.' I mutter.

In the car, I call both my trainer Claude Bastille and my shrink John Flynn for an emergency session. I meet with Claude after dinner and Flynn has an opening now. I instruct Taylor to drive me to his office and jump out of the car when I arrive disregarding protocol completely.

I need to talk to him about what happened between Ana and me. I feel anxious and angry for the incredible lack of control I displayed. Yet at the same time I feel euphoric. Ana kissed me, she kissed ME! This is all so confusing I don't know what to do anymore and I always know what to do.

Flynn smiles at me when I walk into his office.

'Christian it is good to see you again, please have a seat.' He says while pointing at the white couch that stands in the middle of his office. I politely decline I am too anxious to sit. I walk towards his window drinking in the panoramic view of Mount Rainier it is tranquil and breathtaking.

I have no idea how long I am standing here without uttering a word, I need to arrange my thoughts before I am able to formulate a sentence. I hear Flynn scraping his throat.

'Christian you are more than welcome to enjoy the view from my office window all evening, but I don't think that's what you came in here for.'

I run my hands through my hair and look him in the eye. He is sitting on one of the leather chairs opposites of the couch. Like always he is holding his leather bound notebook on his lap his pen rests behind his right ear.

'Ana kissed me today.' I softly say a part of me hopes that he did not hear me I feel like a pervert.

'What kind of kiss?' He asks expectantly.

I snort loudly.

'What kind of kiss do you think?' I hiss.

'I am not into speculation Christian.' He simply states.

He wants to hear it that bastard.

'It was an amazing life altering kiss. A kiss I never had before it was like we were the only two people left on earth. It escalated so quickly to much more than just a kiss; I wanted to fuck her John. I wanted to fuck a 16-year-old girl senseless. What does that say about me?'

'What do you think it says about you?' Why does he always has to counter a question with another question?

'It tells me that I am a pervert, John.'

He smirks at me.

'You always think the worst of yourself Christian. Legally 16 is the age of consent in Washington State. Anastasia is going to be 17 soon and she instigated the kiss as you said. She is an exceptionally smart girl Christian. One with a mind of her own she has proven that time and time again. I am in no way saying that you should persue a relationship with her, but I am saying that Ana is perfectly capable of conveying her thoughts and feelings to you. In other words, nothing happened that she did not want to happen. Why do you think she kissed you?'

'Because she felt sad and lonely she is still grounded for what she did in Portland she told me why she did it today. I comforted her and I guess she was showing her gratitude that way.' Flynn looks at me like I am an imbecile.

'So this girl gives you a passionate all-consuming life altering kiss because she was lonely and you comforted her? How plausible does that explanation sound to you?' he asks wryly. I shrug my shoulders.

'Could it be possible that Ana has romantic feelings for you? Just like you have for her?' He asks and he completely knocks me off balance.

'Ana can't have feelings for me she was seeing some jerk until her parents put a stop to that.'

'But her actions say something different Christian. You can't know how she feels about you until you communicate with her. She obviously showed her affection for you I think you are giving her far too little credit.'

'And what good would that do John? She cannot love me we cannot have feelings for each other.' I say with an air of finality.

John lets out a loud snort.

'Why not? besides it is a little late for that now isn't it Christian? We have talked about this so many times. You are in love with Ana, you have been since you were a child.' He simply states and I want to slap him. He has told me this nonsense multiple times and I silently wonder if he is insane.

'Don't start with that nonsense again.' I snap.

But he remains unaffected by my outburst.

'Christian love is a very complex emotion, people often assume that being in love automatically means being in lust thus they always equalize love with sex. Yet these are two very different things you and Anastasia have developed an extremely strong attachment to each other at a very young age. Ana was the first person that made you feel loved, safe and secure. She accepted you unconditionally and she give you a sense of belonging. These are very basic human needs Christian. In fact, these needs are so strong that they override every other need even self-preservation many victims of domestic violence can attest to that.

Ana can touch you, you told me yourself that she makes you feel safe and normal. Now that you are both older it is almost, natural that the relationship that you two formed in your childhood progresses into a romantic relationship. This is not that strange or odd.

You need to stop hiding from these feelings and admit to them. If you can accept that you have these feelings for her then you can deal with them in a more appropriate manner. I am not saying that you should act on these feelings persé, but denying them is pointless. It is costing you a lot of energy and you are left feeling angry, exhausted and frustrated. You can't decide who you fall in love with Christian. You always think the worst of yourself why should Anastasia not be allowed to love you?'

'How could she love me when my own mother couldn't even love me? The crack whore knew I was worthless that is why she choose the pimp and drugs over me. And she was right, I failed Leila.' I say softly.

'Christian we have been over this. Let me for argument sake agree with your assessment that your mother did not love you. Her not loving you has nothing to do with Anastasia's feelings for you these are two completely different things.

Addiction is a disease that renders you impotent and despondent your mother could not even help herself let alone you. Your father moved heaven and earth to find you and your mother how can you still believe you were unloved and unworthy of love Christian?

We talked about Leila many times what happened to her is tragic but not your fault Leila had some serious mental issues before you even met her. Her psychosis was more than likely not even triggered by your actions, in fact, if it had not been for you and James she would have died that day.'

I sigh I know Henry loves me and he loved my mother but on some level I still find it hard to accept. If I had been nicer to Leila if I had given her more would she still have tried to kill herself? It is a question that is always on the forefront of my mind.

'I know my father loves me I just don't know why. I failed him I failed to protect my mother, just like I failed Leila.'

'Why wouldn't your father love you? You a bright, compassionate and brilliant young man! But most of all Christian you are his son almost every parent loves their child unconditionally even your mother did. Christian, you need to stop equating your mother and Leila. Leila is a manic depressive anything could have triggered an episode you and James saved her life and got her help. I don't know why you continue to blame yourself. And it was not your job to protect your mother it was her job to protect you. You need to let go of these unfounded feelings of guilt if you want to move forward with your life.

Christian, what do you want? Where do you want to be in 5, 10 or 15 years? Dissecting the past is only useful when we learn from it to shape your future stop dwelling on the negative.'

His question takes me back where do I see myself 5 years from now? It is funny how I have planned the future of GEH to the T yet I never thought about where I want to be as a person. Suddenly it dawns on me that I never thought of a future without Anastasia, in fact, a future without Ana is a total impossibility, it is an anathema to me.

In that moment, I realize that whenever I envisioned settling down with marriage, kids and the white picket fence it was always with Ana at my side. She is my past, present and future the thought it's both daunting and exhilarating.

I swallow and look at John Flynn.

'I see myself settling down with Anastasia if she will have me.' I manage to croak out.

'Then we should start working towards that goal and your first assignment to achieve that goal is for you to believe that you are worthy of love. Because belief me, Christian, you are, and as long as you do not realize that you will never be able to achieve the future that you want because you simply won't be able to accept the love anyone is giving you.

I am going to give you a self-esteem exercise. I am giving you a list with questions and I want you to answer these questions not as Christian but as James, Elliot or Milton. I want you to look at yourself from a new perspective, a friends perspective, so you learn to look at yourself more objectively. We will discuss the outcome of these question next session.'

Flynn hands me an envelope and I thank him. Our session is over for today and he has given me some new interesting insights. We say our goodbyes and I walk towards the car with Reynolds and Taylor in tow. 'Home.' I grunt to Taylor and he drives off to Escala. I am glad Claude can come over tonight I really need to burn off this excess energy.

 **Anastasia**

 **Bellevue July 10, 2007**

'Anastasia! Let's go already we are going to be late for your graduation!' My dad's heavy tremor resounds through the hallway calling me for the umpteenth time.

'I am coming daddy.' I quickly yell back, why is he always so impatient?

I quickly scan through my jewellery boxes debating which necklace to wear I open a small wooden box and admire the beautiful swan medallion inside. It's made of gold and small diamonds adorn the wings and eyes. Aunt Martha bought this medallion for me when I was a baby. She told me on my 16th birthday that the necklace was special just like me. The memory of her telling me that still warms me I miss her and I am pretty disappointed that she could not make it to my graduation ceremony, she did, however, promise me that she would be here on my birthday.

I put the medallion back and decide to for the sapphire necklace grandma Wilks give me last Christmas, it matches the sapphire bracelet that Christian bought me. I quickly put it on and make my way downstairs.

'You look lovely baby girl ' My mom says lovingly while she desperately tries to tame Norbitt's mane of wild blonde hair with gel and a comb. Norbitt looks grumpy but seems have resigned in his fate.

James comes walking out of the living room carrying Mathilda who is snuggled against his chest he looks handsome as ever. His dark hair is short and neatly combed and his ice blue eyes are striking in his handsome face.

'James put down Mathilda you are getting hair all over your shirt and suit!' Mom whines. James rolls his eyes at her but puts Mathilda down. She quickly scurries off to the kitchen presumably to eat again she is getting fat.

'You look great little sis.' James says and kisses my cheek I smile at him.

'So do you.' I reply cheerfully.

'Ok, enough with the grooming, petting and cleaning we need to go now or we will be late.' Dad snaps irritably.

We climb into my dad's car and James insists on riding shotgun he always complains that he feels folded up when he has to sit in the backseat of a car. Norbitt is sitting next to me and animatedly chats about what he did at summer camp. He has a positive effect on my fried nerves I am going to see Christian again today Mia is graduating too and he promised me he would come.

I have not seen or heard from him since I kissed him almost two weeks ago I am anxious to see how he is going to react to me. Is he going to ignore me again like he did before? I don't think I can handle that, but I have also no idea what to say to him.

I am pulled out of my reverie when my dad parks the car in front of the school.

'We're here.' He chimes and we all get out of the car. A big smile creeps on my face when I see my grandparents standing at the entrance of the school building.

'Nana! Grandpa!' I yell and jump into their waiting arms I love my grandparents although I only know my mother's parents and my father's mother. My dad never talks about his father so I know nothing about him, but I love grandma Steele she is the sweetest woman I know it is a pity she cannot make it today.

'Oh, Anastasia you look so beautiful. 'Grandma gushes while I hug her. Grandma Rose looks amazing her honey brown shoulder length hair hangs in loose tresses around her face and her piercing blue eyes gleam with undiluted joy, she looks so much younger than 65.

'Félicitations mon petit papillon Je suis tellement fière de toi! Vous êtes vraiment un petit miracle.' I love it when grandpa speaks French with me he taught both me and James when we were very young.

Grandpa Maurice is slender and tall his salt and pepper hair is thick and wavy on his head and his hazel eyes shine with mirth behind his round glasses.

I try to hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes. Grandpa and grandma always call me their miraculous little butterfly. I never asked them why but it makes me feel so loved.

'Merci beaucoup grand-père. Je vais faire une majeure en littérature anglaise, tout comme vous l'avez fait.' He beams at me and kisses my hair again.

'Si fier.' He says before turning his attention to my parents James and Norbitt. He greets them warmly and together we make our way to the school auditorium. I smile broadly when I see Mia and Kate sitting on the front seats, Ethan, Kate's older brother keeps making eyes at Mia and I chuckle.

Grace and Carrick are talking to Dana and Eamon Kavanagh, and Elliot is looking at Ethan suspiciously I see no sign of Christian. My heart constricts, he is ignoring me, hell he is probably so angry at me that he is even willing to miss Mia's graduation just so he can avoid me. I don't understand I thought he liked the kiss, I thought he liked me. Suddenly I feel ill really ill I need to get out of here I hastily try to make my way to the toilets.

'Ana! Where are you going?' I hear Kate yell after me.

'Bathroom.' I quickly reply before scurrying off.

I turn around the corner trying to make it to the nearest bathroom as fast as possible. I pay little attention to my surroundings, I just need to clear my head I need a minute to myself so I can organize my thoughts.

 _Thud!_ I trip over something it makes me lose my balance and I fall down on the floor prostrate.

'Auww!' I yell which idiot leaves their bag in the middle of the freaking hallway!

'Ana!' I gasp, that voice I would recognize it anywhere I have heard it in my dreams every day for the last two weeks. I look up and see his beautiful face edged with concern. He kneels beside me and helps me sit up I immediately feel that strange, but now familiar pulse that exist between us is. The gentle touch of his warm hand sends delicious shivers down my spine.

'C, Christian?' I manage to croak out.

He looks at me puzzled for a moment.

'Are you alright?' His voice is full of worry.

'Yeah, I am fine, I am such a clutz sometimes you know.' I say and give him a shy smile.

'I am well aware of your clumsiness Ms Steele.' He says dryly and gives me a full-toothed al American smile. He checks me over once more to make sure that I am alright and helps me up back on my two feet.

'Where are you going in such a hurry?' He asks while cocking an eyebrow at me.

'Bathroom.' I mutter embarrassedly. He picks up the offending bag and puts it down on a nearby table.

'People shouldn't be leaving their stuff in the middle of the hallway for others to trip over, I shall make a formal complaint with the school about this.' He says irritated and I have to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at him he can be so uptight sometimes.

'Don't worry about it's my graduation day remember. I am just so happy you came.'

He looks at bemused for a moment.

'Of course I came, do you really think I would miss my little sister's graduation?'

 _Of course, he came here for Mia you dummy what did you expect that he came here for you?_ My subconscious snaps at me I know she is right the thought is depressing.

'You look lovely Anastasia.' He says and he gently caresses my cheek his thumb slowly moves down my bottom lip parting it slightly. _What?_ I don't understand him this push and pulling he keeps doing it is giving me a whiplash.

'Thank you, Christian, so do you. I really need to go to the bathroom now.' I murmur and quickly step away from him is touch is unnerving me. For a moment, he looks pained, almost longing and his hand drops idly beside his body.

'Of, course. Oh, and Anastasia, congratulations on your diploma I am very proud of you.' He says sincerely sounding like my dad it is annoying.

'Thanks, Christian I need to.. .' I stammer and turn around without giving him a second glance and hurry into one of the bathroom stalls.

'Have you seen him? He is here I mean _The_ Christian Grey is here can you believe it? He is so freaking hot I would do anything to get into his pants!' I hear a girl say I recognize that whiny high pitched voice anywhere it belongs to Stacy Kimble the resident school witch.

'Yeah, I tried to befriend that little bitch Mia just so she could introduce me to him, but that bitch totally ignored me.'

'I know Lily she is such a cow always hanging out with that bitch Kate and that little nerd Ana I mean she is Christian freaking Grey's sister I never understood why she only hung out with those two losers. I just don't understand why everybody keeps saying Anastasia is beautiful she is just so mousy. Someone so debonair as Christian Grey would never give her a second glance, but I bet you I could get him in my bed in no time .' She cackles haughtily. That stupid bitch I think uncharitably.

I feel bile rise in my throat. Do they have a point? Am I to mousy for Christian? Does he like a more outgoing worldly woman like Stacy? Does he really see me as the mousy, bratty little sister of his best friend? _Ding, ding, ding give this girl a prize!_ My subconscious sneers at me she is such a harpy! But why then does he keep sending me this mixed messages? Does he like to reel me up? Is that what he does to girls, how he gets his rocks off? Is that the reason why he never really had a girlfriend save for the crazy one I heard him and James talk about ages ago?

I wait until Stacy and Lily have disappeared from the bathroom and exit the stall. I splash some water on my face hoping that the cool liquid will cool down my addled brains. I am still no closer in figuring out Christian, but I decide to not let him occupy my mind for the rest of the day. I am going to enjoy my graduation party and I will not be distracted by all things Christian! Feeling a little more empowered by my new resolution I leave the bathroom and make my way back to the auditorium.

My parents and grandparents are sitting next to the Kavanaghs and Grey's and I take my seat next to Mia and Kate in the part of the auditorium that is reserved for students. I put on my cap and gown and give Mia and Kate a small smile.

'Jeez, Ana that took you long enough.' Kate snaps.

'Sorry, long line.' I reply trying to sound sincere she eyes me suspiciously but luckily holds her tongue.

The ceremony begins and the dean is babbling on about our achievements, hopes and dreams for the future. I find it hard to pay attention I feel Christian's heated gaze on me the entire time it is making me feel warm and flustered. _What does he want from me?_

Finally, my name rings through the school speakers I make my way up the podium. The dean is giving me ample praise for graduating at 16, it is making me feel uneasy and I want to leave the stage as soon as possible.

After the ceremony is done Mia, Kate and I meet up with our parents and grandparents at the large marque that is standing on the hockey field. I immediately feel his presence again the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck are standing up and that delicious electric pulse we share is melting my insides. My resolution of banning Christian from my mind today evaporates like a snow cone on a hot summers day.

'So girls what are you going to do now that you have all graduated.' Mia's grandfather Mr Trevelyan asks.

'Oh, grandpa I told you already! I am going to culinary school in Paris.' Mia says a little irritated.

'I know that honey, I was asking your friends.'

'Ana and I are both going to WSVU.' Kate answers the question for me.

'A great university ladies have you two decided on a major yet?' He asks genuinely interested.

'English literature, I love books.' I say smiling.

'Journalism of course.' Kate says beaming.

'Well, I would not have expected anything different from the daughter of Eamon Kavanagh and the granddaughter of a renowned English teacher.' He says chuckling.

'Ana! Come here please, Norbitt and I would like to give you your present.' James yells loudly.

I excuse myself and make my way over to James and Norbitt.

'Well, little sis congratulations.' James says and hands me a square package wrapped in brown paper. I unwrapped it and gasp loudly I can barely contain my excitement. They bought me an early edition of the Canterbury tales.

'Well, we figured that this book is a must have for any English lit student after all Chaucer is the father of English literature.' James says beaming.

'Oh, this amazing!' I squeal and hug them both.

'Welcome, Annie.' Norbitt says smiling and he gives me a wet sloppy kiss.

Grandpa and Grandma have bought me a beautiful gold watch and my parents are taking me on a two-day city trip to New York. Grace and Carrick bought the three of us tickets to a Maroon 5 concert here in Seattle. My parents give us all a day at the Spa and Kate's mom is taking us shopping.

I don't care much for shopping, but Mia and Kate could not be happier. Grace and Carrick have organized a graduation lunch for us all at the Grey manor and we all leave the school grounds just before lunch time.

Once we get to Grey manor I quickly get out of the car it is very warm outside and Dad's air conditioning has decided to stop working today of all days. I hear Mia squealing in delight and see her wrapped around Christian's neck like a vine. I walk towards them to see what the fuss is all about my mouth pops open at the sight of the brand new white shiny Audi A5 Christian got Mia as a graduation present. I cannot help but feel a little jealous my parents still did not gave me the keys to my BMW back even though my punishment is long over.

'Ana! Come check out my new wheels!' Mia is practically bouncing with excitement.

'Wow, Mia I love this car!' I exclaim while sitting down on the driver's seat the car has that delicious new car smell a combination of expensive leather, foam and rubber.

'See this is why Christian is my favourite brother.' She says while beaming at him and he rolls her eyes at her.

'Keep flattering me Mia and I might buy you a boat next time.' He replies grinning from ear to ear and then sets his eyes back on me.

'You still driving your BMW Ana?' He asks there is an undercurrent in his voice I cannot place.

'At the moment I am not driving anything.' I mutter he cocks his head to one side regarding me intently.

'Why is that?'

I sigh and stare at the steering wheel of the Audi.

'Because I have not gotten the keys back from my parents.' I murmur.

'I see.' He says coolly.

'Ugh, Ana they still haven't given them back? That sucks so bad! You want to take my new car for a test drive?' Mia asks kindly and I clasp my hands with glee.

'Yes!' I exclaim giddily, Mia beams at me and gets into the passenger seat. Christian looks at us with ill-concealed worry, but he does not say anything to stop us.

'You need to push the key into this little gap and then you need to press the start button to start it is here in the middle it starts the engine.' Mia explains.

'Right, key in ignition, press start that shouldn't be too hard.' I adjust the mirrors and my seat and close my door before starting the car. I am just about to drive off when my father furiously taps on the window. What the hell does he want? I press the window button and the electronic window gently rolls down I blink at him bemused.

'Anastasia get out of the car I don't want you driving!' He snaps. _What?!_

'Why the hell not!' I say petulantly.

'Because, you have proven to us that you cannot handle the responsibility of driving a car.'

What? Is he still on about Bradley and Portland? I thought they said they wanted to leave that in the past so we can move on and all that jazz.

'But I thought my punishment was over?!'

'Not this part of it, not until you have proven to us that you can be responsible with a car.'

'And how am I supposed to do that when you won't let me drive?' I snap.

'Because the proof is not in your driving but in your ability to successfully complete the alcohol awareness program at the Copping Together therapy centre. And since you have not completed that course yet you won't be driving any car. Now, get out of the car I won't tell you again.' He barks and I am boiling mad.

'Ray, aren't you a little hard on her? It is just a little test drive.' I hear my grandmothers' soft but stern voice admonishing him.

'I am not and I would appreciate it if you did not interfere. You of all people should know why Carla and I feel so strongly about this.' Wow, he is really mad, I have never heard him speak to grandma like that. But I am seething as well, Mia looks apologetic and I turn off the engine.

'Maybe some other time Ana.' She says sweetly. I nod at her and get out of the car leave it to my dad to ruin my graduation day. I stomp off past him to go inside the house I hear him call after me, but I studiously ignore him.

I need a little time to myself calm down and clear my head. I open the door to the large library the Greys have. I have always loved this room it reminds me of the library at the Smithsonian, mom and dad brought us there once when we were younger. I sit down on the large leather green couch and stare at the beautiful bookcases that reach the ceiling.

There is a soft knock on the door and Grandma Rose opens it.

'There you are my little Papillion.' She says sweetly. She sits down next to me and takes my hand in hers.

'Sweetheart I know you are upset, but you have to understand something about your mother and father. There is a reason why we call you our little miracle.' She says softly gazing at me with intense blue eyes I am intrigued and curious I never really thought about why they called me that. I nod at her and Grandma Rose begins to speak.

 _ **Christian**_

Holy hell, I am standing here shocked with my mouth open grandma Wilks is a woman not to be trifled with. I feel sorry for Ray who is still reeling from the vicious reprimand she gave him after Ana stormed off inside the house. She told him in no uncertain terms that it was high time they told Ana the truth so she would at least know why they are so strict with her and that he and Carla are partial to blame for Ana's rebellious behaviour. I cannot help but be intrigued I silently follow grandma Wilks inside and see her disappear in the library.

I chuckle, of course, Ana would hide in there. The door is slightly ajar and I can hear them speak clearly. . I know it is impolite to eavesdrop but curiosity gets the better of me and I lean in closer to listen in on their conversation.

'Ana we call you a little miracle because that is what you are; a miracle.' Grandma Wilks soft voice resounds around the library.

'How so?' Ana asks curiously I hear grandma Wilks sigh.

'I never understood why your parents never told you this, it not really my place to tell, but I think you are entitled to know. At least then you will understand why your parents are so strict with you. You see your parents especially your mother always dreamed of having a big family four kids at least. She had James when she was 20 and still studying at Claremont. A year after James was born she got into a horrific car crash. A drunk and stoned driver hit her car and it was completely wrecked she almost died. We were all devastated by what happened for a moment we even thought that she might not make it through. But by the grace of God she did. After weeks in the hospital and revalidating she was finally sent home.

But her dream of having any more children was shattered. The accident damaged her ovaries and had made her infertile. She was heartbroken and disconsolate. Your parents went to several fertility experts for a second, third and even fourth opinion, but they all said the same thing. Your mother would never be able to have any more children. Over the years, she slowly began to accept that fact and they even looked into adoption, that is how Norbitt come into our lives.'

A smile forms around grandma Wilks lips but Ana remains attentive and quiet.

'A couple of months after they took Norbitt out of foster care your mom went for a lunch with Dana Kavanagh in Seattle. When they said their goodbyes after lunch your mom felt ill and collapsed on the ground. She was brought to the hospital and that is where she found out she was 3 months pregnant with you. The second baby she and your dad so desperately wanted but until then never got. You are their miracle baby Ana, the rebirth of their dream. That is what your name means Anastasia; rebirth or resurrection you have to understand how precious you are to all of us especially your parents. It would kill them if anything happened to you.

Anastasia, I have been young too, and so have your mother and aunt Martha, hell I think your aunt still acts like a teenager sometimes we all did things we aren't proud of. I guess the point I am trying to make is that getting drunk and high with some boy while driving a car is beyond stupid. You could have been killed! Imagine you being killed in a car crash while intoxicated after what happened to your mother and a drunk driver? It is an abhorred thought! I know your parents punishment seems harsh but frankly you deserve it and acting towards your father in the manner you just did was very disrespectful. You should apologise.' Her tone of voice is stern and demanding.

I am shocked, flabbergasted by this revelation a world without Ana? I shudder at the thought it is unthinkable and unbearable. Ana seems to be shocked too she remains quiet and pensive for the longest time and when she speaks her voice is hoarse.

'Why did they never tell me this? I never knew mom got hurt so bad. I would have never… I know that I acted without thinking that night when I got into the car with Bradley, but I was just so tired of being treated like a child.'

Grandma Wilks sighs.

'You have to ask your parents that question, Ana. But the truth is if you want to be treated like an adult you need to act like one. You showed a startling lack of judgement by doing what you did. Attacking your parents for disciplining you shows to me that you clearly still don't see how seriously you screwed up.'

'I do grandma! Why does everybody keep saying that? How many times do I have to apologize?' Ana says petulantly.

'It is not just about apologizing Ana is about accepting the consequences of your actions without complaint. You made your bed so no you have to lay in it. It is what adults do. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?'

Ana sighs and looks contrite.

'I guess I do.' She mumbles

'Good then accept the consequences of your actions, learn from them and move on. Now go on apologize to your father.' Grandma Wilks voice is firm but friendly. Ana acquiescence and gets up from the couch.

I quickly move away from the door I don't want to be caught eavesdropping. My mind is still reeling with this new revelation. Why is this affecting me so much? It has stirred something deep inside of me it is like something is dawning on me but not yet shining through it is confusing me, dazing me.

I took Dr Flynn's advice to heart and I finally acknowledged that I have feelings for Ana. He was right hiding these feelings is pointless they don't go away or get any less, but I promised myself that I won't act on them, at least not until Anastasia is a little older. But this new feeling, this revelation that is trying to force itself from the dark recesses of my mind it is something different altogether. It is something primal, elemental yet illusive I cannot grasp or hold it. It is irritating.

I am so lost in thought that I don't hear James calling me.

'Christian!' He calls me again and I turn around to meet him in the living room.

'What's up?'

'The girls are having a party tomorrow night with some of their classmates and guess who's is going to show his ugly face?' He asks quizzically.

'Elliot.' I joke and he smiles.

'No, that Bradley fucker.'

'What? Do your parents know that he will be there?' I am seething with rage that asshole should stay the hell away from Ana he is bad news.

'No, I doubt Ana knows Kate arranged it all.'

'Of, course Kavanagh is stirring up shit again, she is just another bad influence on both Ana and Mia.' I bark and James rolls his eyes.

'Kate, is a good girl she is just very forward I think she is trying to do Ana a favour.'

I grunt Kate Kavanagh seems the kind of girl that loves to stir up shit. She is like the female version of Elliot.

'Well, we just have to make sure that Mr Hunter is never going to make it to the party then.' I murmur.

James chuckles.

'I agree what do you have in mind?' He asks darkly.

'A little drive and a boat ride to make our positions clear to him.'

'Sounds like a good idea. Thank you for helping me out with this Christian I know Ana is like a sister to you so I appreciate it all the more.' He says sincerely and I sputter.

Sister? My feelings for Ana are far from brotherly I swallow nervously this is exactly why I am keeping my distance from her. What would James do when I tell him how I really feel about his sister? Would our friendship change or suffer? The thought is disheartening.

'No problem.' I mutter. James nods and starts to plan our game plan for tomorrow I am too distracted to listen. Would I sacrifice my friendship with James for a relationship with Ana? I frown at the answer I would, in a heartbeat. I just hope it will never come to that I really value his friendship, but my feelings for Ana are too strong and powerful to ignore it is a shocking but sobering revelation.

 _ **'Félicitations mon petit papillon Je suis tellement fière de toi! Vous êtes vraiment un petit miracle=Congratulations my little butterfly I am so proud of you! You are truly a small miracle.**_

 _ **'Merci beaucoup grand-père. Je vais faire une majeure en littérature anglaise, tout comme vous l'avez fait.' = Thank you, grandpa, I am going to major in English litrature just like you did.**_

 _ **'Si fier.'=So proud.**_


	18. Loved you before I met you

**Loved you before I met you**

 ** _True love stories never have endings._**

(Richard Bach 1936-)

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Seattle**

 **September 10, 2007**

 _Wildflowers and apple trees are surrounding me their smell is both intoxicating and comforting. I walk towards the edge of the meadow and look out over the water the rays of the sun create a magical glittering on the surface it is like I am looking at a million silver blue bright shining diamonds._

 _I feel her before I see her, my angel it has been so long since I last laid eyes on her, really saw her up close. I grin and turn around she is standing about 250 foot away from me I can't make out her distinct facial features but I know she is smiling at me I can feel it. Even from this distance, her beauty is radiant and ethereal._

 _I slowly walk towards her craving her touch, her presence her everything she is mine a part of me made for me, maybe even from me. She stands still for a moment before she starts walking towards me slowly her facial features are becoming more distinct and visual it is like a fog being slowly lifted. But deep down I know who she is I don't need visual proof it is something I have always known on some elemental level but for some reason, this information is not coming to the forefront of my mind it is frustrating. I need to get closer to her maybe then it will come to me._

 _I feel something tugging at my arm stopping me in my tracks a voice a distant voice it is deep but sharp and calling my name. I don't want to leave the meadow I want to stay with my angel._

 _'Sir! Mr. Grey sir!' The voice is getting louder._

 _'Mr. Grey!'_

My eyes fly open and I look right into Taylor's impassive face. The dream quickly fades to the background of my mind and I feel dazed where the hell am I? I look around and squint my eyes taking in the interior of the Audi. _Right I am in the car I must have fallen asleep._

'We are here sir.' Taylor says ever the professional.

I get out of the car and make my way into the mile high club with Ryan and Taylor following close behind me.

I quickly glance at my watch 5:45, 15 minutes left until the birthday girl arrives. Kate, Mia, and Carla organized a surprise birthday party for Ana's 17th birthday and asked me if they could use my club. I said yes, of course, I would do anything for Ana and Mia. I check my pocket to see if my present is still there and I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel the envelope. We take the elevator to the seventy-sixth floor of the Columbia tower where the mile high club is located.

'Thank goodness you're on time they will be here any minute now.' Mia greets me impatiently.

'Hello to you too Mia.' I reply and kiss her on the cheek, she rolls her eyes at me and instructs me to join the rest of the guests who are mingling at various tables at the back of the club.

There is quite a turnout of people some of them I recognize, of course, the Kavanaghs, my parents, Elliot, Mud, some of her friends from Saint Agnes and her grandparents. But there are also people that I don't recognize a boy and a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes about Ana's age sitting next to a couple about my parent's age. The woman has light brown hair and hazel eyes just like the boy and the girl. Her partner is a friendly looking balding man with amber colored eyes.

I walk over to them and introduce myself.

'Hello, I am Christian a friend of James and Ana.' I say while extending my hand to them.

The woman and what I assume is her daughter gape at me open mouthed and I have to resist the urge the close it for them. _It's just a pretty face ladies._

The man shakes my hand first while scowling at his wife and daughter.

'Bob Jenkins, Ana and James uncle and this is my wife Shannon, my daughter Julie and my son Martin.'

'Nice to meet you all.' I reply politely while giving them my patented all American boy smile. I suppress a chuckle when I see its usual effect Julie and her mom practically swoon.

'Christian!' Mia's voice is shrill when she calls me.

'What is it, Mia?'

'Your chefs made the wrong cake! And they refuse to rectify or acknowledge that they did! They were rude to me Christian.' She whines.

'We specifically asked for a raspberry chocolate cake and your chefs made a blueberry chocolate cake, Ana does not like blueberry chocolate cakes! You know this!' Kate chimes in exasperated.

Shit she is right, Ana loves blueberries but for some strange reason she hates them in cakes. This is a monumental fuck up it would be downright cruel if Ana could not eat her own cake because of this clusterfuck.

'I will talk to the manager.' I say curtly and immediately stalk towards the manager's office.

Russel Kent is a well-built guy in his late thirties who runs the mile high club for me for two years now. Thus far he has done an exemplary job but his staff being rude to my family and not acknowledging their mistake is a big no to me. I demand that they treat every member of my family with the same respect and courtesy they extend to me.

'Mr. Grey! How can I help you today sir?' He asks startled.

'My sister ordered a raspberry chocolate pie for her friends birthday party yet she received a blueberry pie. Yet when she told you, you brushed her of care to explain your actions to me?' I say coolly.

'Mr. Grey sir, Your sister told us she wanted a blueberry chocolate pie. I am sure of it I took the order down myself. I have no idea why she changed her mind at the last moment.' He mutters.

The son of a bitch is lying to save his own skin, Mia would never order a blueberry chocolate pie for Ana. In fact, she emailed me what she was going to order to get my approval. If there is one thing I hate it is liars.

'That is bullshit and you know it! My sister emailed me the same list she emailed you, it says clearly raspberry chocolate. You fucked up big time and now you are calling my sister a liar. I want this fixed 5 minutes ago. I don't fucking care how you do it, but I want a raspberry chocolate birthday pie here within 20 minutes! Furthermore, I want you to apologize to my sister and her friend for treating them rudely. That is if you value your job. Is that understood Kent?' I bark.

He looks defiant for a moment and opens his mouth to say something. I glare at him coldly and he quickly closes it again. _Don't challenge me fucker!_

'Yes, Mr. Grey I am very sorry about this I will get this fixed.' He finally acquiescence.

'Good!' I snap and storm out of his office. A mass of mahogany hair and tanned limbs bumps into me sparking my ire further.

'Watch where you are going!' I snap angrily.

'Ow, excuse me I did not see you there.' A raspy voice says while steadying herself on my forearms.

'It's alright.' I mutter sullenly. She looks up at me and I am met by a pair of soulful yet familiar blue eyes, their stare is unnerving. She is a beautiful older woman dressed in a long bohemian styled mustard colored dress. She reminds me of Carla and Ana's grandmother, and suddenly I realize who she is. _Fuck!_

'You must be Christian, Carla warned me that you had a bit of a temper. I hope you were not too hard on the poor man in there it's just a pie. I am Martha, James and Ana's aunt.' She says with a serene smile on her face.

I look at her bemused for a second this woman is perceptive as hell and I idly wonder if Ana got it from her. Suddenly I feel a little bit embarrassed being caught yelling at my staff like that.

'Indeed I am, Christian Grey. James and Ana's best friend. They told me a lot about you so happy to finally meet you.' I say while shaking her hand. She cocks her head to one side and narrows her eyes assessing me I shift uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze.

'There is something about you, but I cannot put my finger on it.' She muses out loud. She is making me feel really uncomfortable.

'Nothing bad I hope.' I say jokingly.

She is quiet for a moment and then gives me a heartfelt genuine smile.

'No, nothing bad at all you're special just like Ana, a mirrored soul.' She says earnestly. This woman is weird and vague I just met her 5 seconds ago and she is already proclaiming the weirdest shit. James is right she has been smoking too much pot in her life I think wryly. Although she is right Ana is pretty damn special I can give her that much.

'You must think I am a silly old woman' She shrugs.'And maybe I am but I know special when I see it and you are a Twin flame.' She proclaims I am stunned speechless something that really never happens to me. Twin flame? Like the medallion from my birth mother? What the hell does she mean with Twin flame?

I am about to ask her, but I am interrupted by excited yelling from the rest of the guests.

'They are here! They are here quickly Christian and Martha please get back here or she will see you!' My mother hisses. Martha gives her a smile and quickly moves to the back leaving me standing with a butt load of questions swirling thru my mind.

I move to the back of the mile high club with the rest of the guests impatiently waiting for Ana to appear.

'Surprise!' everyone yells when Ana and the rest of the Steele's appear in the restaurant. Ana startles and a huge smile appears on her beautiful face. Mia and Kate immediately launch themselves on her and hug her tightly.

I drink in her sight she is wearing a lovely emerald A-line dress with black heels making her long legs look even longer. She pulls away from Kate and Mia and gives me a beaming smile. There is something glittering on her neck it looks familiar suddenly I realize what it is, I feel a little faint when I see the gold swan shaped medallion hanging around her neck. It feels like someone has knocked out all the air from my lungs leaving me breathless. _How? Why?_ _Is it the Twin to mine or a replica? Van Cleef would know. This cannot be a coincidence it is just too bizarre._

'Christian.' Ana's breathless voice pulls me out of my reverie.

'Happy birthday Anastasia.' I say softly kissing her on the cheek inhaling her sweet scent she smells like apple's wildflowers like _home._

Realization dawns and it feels like I have been hit by a bolt of lightning. In my life, I have heard a lot of people speak about life altering and defining moments handed to them by fate or God. I had always dismissed this kind of stories chalking their experiences up to childish wishful thinking of self-fulfilling prophecies.

But I guess they are called life altering defining moments for a reason they are deeply personal and profound and in this brief moment of time everything becomes crystal clear to me. My whole life I have been staring at the details of an abstract painting who individually don't seem to make a lot of sense until you take a step back and see the entire painting and today I finally took a step back.

My dreams, my childhood guardian angel, my deep rooted feelings for Ana, the medallion and aunt Martha's and Ana's grandmother's revelation all make up my entire picture. Anastasia is my angel she came to this world just for me, she was made for me, she is a part of me. I have loved her since before she was born we are meant to be together and nothing in the world can stop that from happening.

'Thank you Christian.' She says with a beaming smile.

'You are very welcome.' I say before kissing her again I crave being close to her I just can't get enough of her.

I tentatively reach for her medallion and take it in my hand the gold feels heavy in my palm my fingers brush over the diamonds and slowly turn the medallion around. The Latin text is clearly engraved in the back and so is Pendin's mark.

'Our love is infinite, eternal and imperishable, it transcends death, space, and time and keeps our souls entwined forever.' I murmur softly and Ana looks at me with utter bewilderment. The text on the medallion suddenly has a whole new deeper meaning to me.

'That is what the text on the back of your medallion means.' I clarify hoarsely. 'Where did you get this?'

The look on Ana's face is still puzzled.

'That was beautiful Christian I did not know that you could speak Latin. The medallion was a gift from aunt Martha. Why are you so wound up over this necklace anyway?' She asks bemused.

'Because Ana I have been told by a very reliable source that this medallion is unique in fact it is two of a kind, I possess its twin.'

'Christian! Stop monopolizing Ana's time other people would like to congratulate her too.' Kate whines.

I roll my eyes in exasperation, butI know she is right now is not the time or place to discuss this.

Ana still looks at me confused and I promise her that I will explain it all to her later. I take out the envelope and hand it to her.

'Here, your birthday gift.' I say smiling.

She opens it and squeals in delight.

'Paris?! You are giving me a trip to Paris so I can help settle Mia in?' I smile indulgently at her and nod she throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly it feels so good.

Suddenly she pulls away from me and looks at me unsure.

'I don't know if I am allowed to go, you know my parents.' She whispers and I let out a hearty laugh.

'Of course, I squared it with your folks first. I figured you wanted to help Mia with her new apartment before she moves in. We leave in four days and we will take my private jet.' I say shrugging.

' Your jet? You coming too?'

'I am on paint duty.' I grumble and she grins at me.

I take a step back and let the other guests extend their birthday wishes to Ana I have monopolized enough of her time. James comes over to me and hands me a cold beer.

'Thanks.' I say.

He holds his bottle up and clinks it with mine.

'So Bradley Hunter has finally returned from his vacation and has applied to WSVU.' James says and takes a sip of his beer.

'I know. It is high time we visit that fucker he has been successfully avoiding us for far too long.' I grunt.

'He is in town again I heard Ana talking to him on her phone. He was begging her for a date.'

Jealousy flares in my gut I don't want him or any other fucker anywhere near Ana.

'What did she say?'

James eyes me suspiciously for a moment.

'She told him no.'

'Did she now? Good!'

'You seem overly happy about that.' James says speculatively.

Fuck

'Because he is an asshole James. According to my Intel, he hangs out near Bellevue country club almost every day ever since he got back, his dad is a member. I have one of my security staff shadow him so we can scoop him up without a hitch whenever we want to.'

'Cool, let me know when. I still have a week vacation.' James says and takes another sip of beer.

We mingle under the rest of the guests and I cannot believe how much I am enjoying myself. Turns out Ana's uncle Bob is a keen hunter and fisherman too he owns his own fishing boat and is often fishing for trout at lake Sylvia. He owns his own trucking company in back in Montesano he likes being his own boss and I can totally relate to that.

Ana's grandfather is a wise and funny down to earth kind of guy and I can see that Ana got her love for literature from him. Unfortunately, I was not able to talk to Martha again that woman is quite the social butterfly and every other guest including my mom and sister seem to be enamored by charms.

After dinner, the guests slowly begin to leave and I have a chance to speak to Ana privately again. I tell her that I will pick her up in three days and that she has to spend the night before we leave in my apartment since we will be leaving very early. She is eager to see Escala she has only been there once before and the circumstances weren't to pleasant back them. Nevertheless, her enthusiasm is making me smile.

I cannot wait to spend some time alone with her I want to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend, but I have no idea how. I know she is very young, but Flynn is right I am not going to hide these feeling that I have for her anymore we belong together that is just how it is. What is the point in wasting any more time?

But first I need to tell James about my feelings for Ana and I am very nervous about his reaction I do not want to create drama or lose our friendship. I just hope Anastasia will have me I don't know what to do if she does not want me.

 **Seattle September 12, 2007**

 **Christian**

'Ros, these numbers simply will not do. I know you support Woods, but he has yet to turn this company around and if he does not soon I will ditch him.'

'Christian, I know the numbers are crap but this is only the first quarter and this market is profitable but hard as nails. Give him till next quarter to turn the numbers around, if they are still crap we will ditch him.'

I run my hands through my hair in exasperation, Lucas Woods is running one of the telecommunication companies we acquired not so long ago and the company is doing badly. He still did not manage to implement the necessary reforms to make this company profitable again.

'I don't think he is the right man for the job Ros, he still did not implement the changes required and if he does not soon this company as a whole will not be salvageable. Frankly, I think he is an asshole all talk and no work. Maybe we should liquidate now?'

'Well Christian he is not my best friend either but that is not the point. I think it is too early to liquidate just give him one more quarter if the numbers by then have not improved we will liquidate. Maybe we should...'

My desk phone buzzes and I hold my hand up to Ros before answering the phone.

'Yes, Andrea.' I snap.

'Mr. Grey I have James Steele for you on line two and Sam requests a meeting to discuss your upcoming interview with Time magazine.' Shit, I had forgotten about that damn interview it is one of last of a series we have done to fit in our new media strategy.

'Schedule Sam in for early tomorrow morning I will be out of the office starting tomorrow afternoon until I get back from Paris next week, and put me through to James.'

'Yes, of course, Mr. Grey.'

I wait for the line to connect.

'James, what's up?'

'Hi Christian if we want to make a move on Hunter we need to act today, I have to fly to Boston tonight. There is an outbreak of legionaries disease in Boston and the hospital needs every one available on board.'

Fuck I wanted to tell James about my feelings for Ana before he left.

'That sucks, I was hoping for some beer and a game tonight. I will ask Keller about Hunter's whereabouts. I can pick you up at 17:00 we can go for dinner first.'

'Sure, see you in an hour.' He says before hanging up the phone.

'Ros, I want to borrow your Maybach today.'

Unlike me, Ros drives around in a Maybach Pullman a 600k limousine. It's an impressive car albeit a bit too flashy for my taste. Ros, however, loves it she calls it a car with class; executive worthy, she finds the Audi's too mundane. Her CPO and driver Ben Harris keep rubbing it under Taylor's nose much to his chagrin I know he loves the Maybach.

'Why on earth do you want to borrow my car? The Audi's not doing it for you anymore?' She asks teasingly.

I snort.

'Nothing wrong with the Audi's I just need something bigger for tonight.'

'Who are you going to impress? Some girl finally caught your eye?' She continues mercilessly.

Ros knows I am not gay one of her gay male friends had a huge crush on me and was devastated when he personally found out that I do not swing that way.

I chuckle.

'I don't need a fancy car to impress a girl Ros. Trust me it is better you don't know of my plans.'

She rolls her eyes at me.

'Just don't let Taylor dent it and if you make it dirty I will have you clean it up personally.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I say and mock salute her.

'I let Taylor swap keys with Harris.' She says before getting up to leave my office.

'Cheers Ros see you tomorrow.' She waves at me and closes my office door.

I quickly place a call to Tim Keller the security detail I placed on Bradley Hunter and he informs me about where the fucker is at the moment. Apparently, he is still at the country club. That fucker enrolled in WSVU just like Ana did like I thought he would. He is not leaving her alone unless we send him a loud and clear message.

I run some other errands before making my way to security to collect Taylor and Reynolds.

Taylor usually impassive demeanor seems to shift a little when he eyes the Maybach he seems almost excited at the prospect of driving it. It's a novel sight to see.

The drive to Bellevue is only 20 minutes, but I do manage to get some more work done. I don't want piles of work on my desk when I return from Paris. I cannot wait to show Anastasia around Paris. Maybe I should ask her to be mine when we get there a romantic setting away from prying eyes? It is a tempting thought.

He parks on to the Steele's driveway and lets me out of the car. I must say the Maybach has its charms it more luxurious than my Audi's. I ring the bell and Mrs. Cruz opens the door for me. Like usual she regards me with barely concealed hostility I ignore her and make my way into the house.

'Hi, Christian let's go.' James comes storming out of the living room.

'Where is everybody?' I ask curiously.

'Mom, Ana, and aunt Martha are at the spa. Dad is at work why?'

'No reason other than curiosity.' I mumble.

'Wow nice car Christian! What happened to the Audi?' James says while walking towards the Maybach.

'It is Ros's I am just borrowing it from her. I figured it would be more intimidating than the Audi when we take Mr. Hunter for a ride.'

'Good thinking.' James says grinning.

'Let's hope he does not piss his pants, Ros made me promise to hand it back clean and undamaged.'

James chuckles and enters the car sitting down on the front bench I follow suit.

'So what's the plan? How do we get him to come out?' James asks.

'Keller has informed me he usually leaves the club round 8 or so I figured we have dinner at the club first so we can watch him closely. Keller will sabotage his car and since we are two good Samaritans we will kindly offer him a ride home.'

'Brilliant! But I thought you had to be a member.' James says sounding a little bit confused.

'Well I do own about 60% of the club do you think that would be enough to get us in?'

'Jesus, Christian how much stuff do you own?' James says awed.

I shrug.

' About 50% of Washington state.' I say noncommittally.

'Holy fuck I knew you are stinking rich, but that is just bizarre Chris. '

'It is not something I brag about Jamie it's all a game to me really.'

'Who would have known that a little socially awkward nerdy boy from Bellevue would grow up to be one of the richest people alive. Still find it hard to believe sometimes.'

I chuckle.

'Who would have thought that a gentle nerdy boy from Bellevue would turn out to be one of the best pediatricians ever save my mom.' I tease.

He snorts loudly.

'You wound me, Christian.'

'Well, at least you save lives James and make a huge difference in people's lives. I just make money and we both know money is not everything.' I say softly and he nods understanding the deeper meaning of my words he knows all about the crack whore.'

'We are here sir.' Taylor's voice rings through the car intercom.

I give James a tight smile.

'Showtime!' He says cheerfully dispelling the heavy mood between us.

Reynolds and Taylor open our doors and we step out of the car. The Bellevue country club is located in a large Georgian style sand colored brick building. The inside of the club, however, is light and modern there is a large bar with light blue lightning in the center of the club and table are placed near the large windows that give an ample view of the surrounding grounds.

'Mr. Grey sir it is good to see you again. How can I help you this evening?' Paul Simmons the club manager immediately says when he spots me.

'Evening Simmons a table for two please.'

'Certainly sir.' He replies enthusiastically. James and I look around the club to see if we can spot Bradley Hunter. He is sitting in a corner with two other guys who I guess are his friends. I instruct Simmons to give us a table nearby so we can watch them closely.

We order a three-course meal the chefs special a Thai cucumber shrimp appetizer, lobster tail poached in buerre monte with red potatoes and julienne snow peas our dessert is a chocolate sponge cake with vanilla ice cream.

We both figured that a seafood course was appropriate today since Bradley will be swimming with various sea life very soon.

Around our second course, Bradley's two friends leave he however stays and orders another drink. I text Keller to immobilize Hunter's car and continue with my main course. James is talking about the hospital in Nigeria he is going to be working soon. He tells me that the building is old, badly constructed and hardly worth the name hospital. The equipment they use is antiquated as well.

He is planning on organizing a fundraiser before he leaves to at least modernize the hospital equipment somewhat he has asked my mom to help him organize it. she, of course, was delighted to help him out.

It gives me an idea I could ask Elliot to help built a new hospital I will fund it and he will build it I should talk to Ros about the numbers, but I am guessing it will be a great tax deduction.

'I could help with building a new hospital you know let Elliot's company design and construct it.' I say tentatively gauging James reaction.

'You would do that?' He asks in complete disbelieve. ''I mean Christian it is a huge costly project. and would Elliot even want to help out Nigeria is on another continent you know?'

I snort in derision.

'Of course, I would, and Elliot would love to help too. Don't worry about the costs they would make a nice tax deduction. Besides, it means I can contribute to a good cause this way. I will organize a meeting with Ros and Elliot and we can discuss it in more detail later.'

'That would be awesome Christian thank you for doing this. You have no idea what a difference this would make.'

'I can guess.' I reply solemnly.

We finish our dessert and are just about to order some coffee when Bradley gets up and leaves. James gives me a meaningful look and I chuckle. We wait until he has left the establishment and make our way out to closely followed by Reynolds and Taylor.

The hood of Bradley's car is open and he is cursing up a storm.

'A problem?' James inquires nonchalantly.

Bradley looks up at us and gasps.

'Mr. Grey sir, Mr. Steele, you are Ana's brother I recognize you from a picture she showed me.' He babbles sounding slightly obsequious and I have to suppress the urge to smack his face. Dumb fucker. He holds out his hand for us to shake and I reluctantly oblige.

'Yes, my car won't start and I need to be somewhere in 15 minutes. I have no idea what is wrong.' He continues.

'That is very unfortunate, where do you need to go? We can give you a lift.' I say coolly.

'That is very kind of you, but I don't want to burden you, Mr. Grey.' He says reverently. If he only knew I think idly.

'It is no problem we are happy to help a fellow club member out.' James says smiling.

'Well thanks, then I need to get to Midland road if you can drop me off there it would be much appreciated.' He says gratefully.

'No problem I will inform my driver.'

We walk to the Maybach and Bradley's mouth hangs open when he spots the car why is everyone so enamored with this freaking car?

I instruct Taylor to drive to the Marina he knows about our little plan, Mac has the Persistence primed and ready to go for a little ride. My company has equipped it with a new motor recently since we won't be able the sail now it is too dark. My company is currently building a new catamaran for me that I will name after my mom I can retire The Persistence once the Grace is done.

We sit down opposite of Bradley and study him silently. He is well built with beach blonde hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in preppy clothes and shifting uncomfortably in the car seat. He is intimidated good!

'So tell me, Bradley, how do you know my sister.' James says coolly when we are driving towards the marina.

'Uhm,u, we met at drama class.' He stammers.

'I see.' He says coolly.

'Aren't you the guy that got her arrested in Portland?' I interject and he audibly swallows.

James glares at him and it seems like he is shrinking.

'Uhm, well, uh.' He stammers.

'Do have any idea what could have happened if you weren't arrested? You could have killed her with your irresponsible behavior.' ' I snap.

'And didn't my father tell you to stay away from her? Tell me then Mr. Hunter why are you still calling her?' James barks and he finally catches on to our little game.

'This isn't the way to Midland road.' He mutters.

'Very perceptive aren't you?' I say coolly.

'You cannot do this to me let me out!' He yells.

'Oh, we will do not worry about that.' James chuckles.

The car stops and Taylor lets us out.

'I figured that a nice warm autumn evening is just perfect for a little boat ride don't you agree?' James says chuckling.

'I am not going anywhere with the two of you, you have no right to do this my dad is a lawyer and I will tell him everything.' He squeals.

I laugh loudly.

'Tell anyone you want about this nobody is going to believe you, Mr. Hunter. I have an army of very expensive lawyers if you do tell anyone I will bury. Now just do as you are told and we promise to make this little chat snappy.'

He gapes at us like we are crazy and we probably are. He then tries to make a run for it, but Reynolds grabs him Taylor lifts up his suit jacket displaying his gun while looking at Bradley pointedly. I never knew he had such flair for dramatics she should have been an actor his performance tonight is Oscar worthy.

Bradley's eyes are wide in fear and Taylor ushers him towards the Persistence. We all get on board except Reynolds who is taking a smaller speedboat.

Mac starts the engine and the Persistence gently slides out of her spot and makes her way to the open water of the Puget sound.

Bradley looks ill and he is shaking badly.

'W, what are you going to do to me?' He finally manages to say.

'We are going to teach you a lesson you will never forget and once we are done you have learned to stay the hell away from my sister.' James says coolly.

'I hope you are a great swimmer.' I say smirking at him and his eyes widen in fear.

'You can't you won't.' He stammers.

'Listen to me you dick face my dad told you numerous times stay the hell away from my sister. Normally I am a very nice and gentle person ask Christian over there.' James says while he points at me and I give Bradley a menacing smile.

'I also normally don't care who Ana dates she is a big girl after all. But I do care about you hanging around with her. I am going, to be frank with you and say you are not good enough for her, in fact, you are a danger to her. She told you to leave her alone my dad told you to stay the hell away yet you don't listen. You enroll in the same university as she did and you keep harassing her.

I want you out of her life today!' He growls and pushes Bradley over the railing of the boat right into the ice cold water of the Puget sound.

'Swim to shore it will give you ample time to think about what I just told you.' He yells at Bradley who is spluttering and cursing in the water.

'You can't do that to me the coast is too far away I will drown.' He cries out.

I walk over to the railing and stare at him.

'Though luck.' I say coldly.

Suddenly my feet are off the ground and I am thrown over the railing right into the water to _WHAT THE FUCK!_ I hit the ice cold water with a plunge, salt water of the sound invades my mouth when I disappear under water I spit it out coughing loudly when I resurface again I am livid, seething with rage.

'What the fuck James! You filthy son of a bitch!' I yell at him. He is laughing loudly at me slapping his hand on his thigh. Taylor is standing behind him looking amused as hell, of course, he knew all about this. I contemplate on firing him. Traitor!

Reynolds has appeared behind me with the speedboat and has fished Bradley out of the water who is looking both confused and amused.

'Fuck!' I yell again.

'You see Christian I know Bradley is not the only fucker with a giant hard on for my little sister. This is a fair warning to you if you ever do anything to hurt her I will drown you.' He says all serious.

'You know? How?!' I ask bemused.

'Jesus, Christian it is so obvious that you are head over heels for Ana even Stevie Wonder can see that! I mean her birthday you were just about drooling all over her the trip to freaking Paris? Seriously can you be more obvious? What was your plan to woo her when you got there?'

He leans over the railing offering me a hand to help me climb out of the water. I grab it and pull it hard he loses his balance and falls into the water with me spluttering and spitting out water when he resurfaces.

'You asshole!' He yells and throws water in my face I laugh at him.

'Karma is a bitch Jamie boy.' I tease feeling incredibly relieved James reactions seems amicable thus far.

'I don't have the hots for your sister! I am not freaking Ethan Kavanagh who is following her around like a sad little-lost puppy dog.' He says with righteous indignation.

'What the fuck! Ethan Kavanagh? Maybe we should have brought him on this trip as well. How the hell do you know that anyway?'

James looks at me like I have grown two heads.

'Do you live under a rock or something? Everybody was talking about it Elliot nearly had an aneurysm. If you had not been so obsessed with Ana you might have seen it.' He bristles.

'That sneaky asshole! I definitely need to have a chat with him Mia is way to young to date!' I exclaim.

'Oh, stop the hypocrisy Christian you want to get in my sisters freaking pants and she is younger than Mia. Just get off your high horse, will you? Kavanagh is a good kid. Now let's get out of the water my balls are freezing off.' He says with clattering teeth. He is right my poor testicles have shrunk to walnut size and Ana might want to have kids in the future can't be shooting blanks when that day comes.

But I am not telling James that.

Taylor helps us out of the water and tells us there are clean warm clothes in the cabin. After 10 minutes, we are warm and dry we sit down on the lounge chairs on the back of the deck of the boat and drink a fine aged 10-year-old cognac.

'So you knew all along?' I ask tentatively. He glances at me sideways and takes a sip of his cognac.

'I have always known I guess, you and Ana... You know it is weird, do you? When that rumor started I knew it was a lie you would never hurt her but I knew your relationship with her was not normal. I mean you two always seem that have this weird connection. I can't really explain it.' He shrugs.

'I think I understand what you mean. This might sound freaky, but I am 1000% sure Ana and I are meant to be.' I take out the medallion from my pocket ever since Ana's birthday I have been carrying it with me like a talisman.

I hand it over to James his eyes flare in recognition.

'How did you get this?' He asks.

'My birth mother gave it to me, I was found with it.' I swallow audibly. James is one of the few people that knows about my past.

'Ana's she has one just like this one only her's is made of gold.' He whispers.

'I know I saw it around her neck. This medallion is called the Twin flame it has somewhat of a tragic history. It has two parts a male and a female version I have the male one and Ana owns the female one I think. It is worth a fortune.' I say softly.

James looks at me bemused and I tell him the story of the medallion, my dreams and my feelings for Ana. The confession works cathartic like a weight is lifted from me. It feels good to confide in someone other than Flynn he is flabbergasted once I finish.

'I know you don't believe in fate and stuff Christian but you have to admit this stuff is kind of freaky and unexpected on some level.' He finally says.

'I know, I take it as a sign that Anastasia and I are made for each other. I want to pursue a relationship with her if she will have me. I wanted to tell you, asking you for permission I guess but I was afraid of your reaction. I thought you would disapprove.' I whisper unable to meet his eyes.

He lets out a laugh.

'How could you think that Christian? Really how? You are my best friend and I would love you like a brother. You are a good man Chris you always have been and Ana knows this too. She has a crush on you, you know for a pretty damn long time now. If you want my blessing you can have it but you do not need it.' He finally says.

I feel euphoric and purified like I can walk on water.

'Thank you, James, this means everything to me.' I say with a voice tight with emotions.

'Now all you have to do is ask my old man.' James says chuckling and I spit out my cognac.

'Oh, God.' I growl shuddering at the prospect of telling Ray that I fancy his little girl.

'Just don't do it when you are on that hunting trip with him next week.' James says grinning.

'So you are wooing her in Paris?' He asks again.

'You know me too well. I figured Paris is romantic and away from prying eyes I cannot be too careful with the media and stuff.'

'So you telling her you would help Mia paint was a lie.'

I snort loudly.

'I have not held a paintbrush since high school I hired a team of decorators, Mia's apartment will be done when we get to Paris. I was thinking of showing them around Paris. Before Mia has to start culinary school then I have some alone time with Ana and ask her you know.'

He chuckles.

'You are a sly fox Christian Grey.' He says and takes another sip from his drink.

 **Medina/Bellevue September 13, 2007**

 ** _Anastasia_**

I quickly check my suitcase to see if I have everything for my trip to Paris. I am really excited about this trip. Mia told me all about the apartment Carrick and Grace bought for at la Nouvelle Athènes an upscale Parisian neighborhood.

I look at the swan medallion in my hand Christian asked me to take it with me I have no idea why but I decided to humor him.

My mother knocks on the door startling me.

'Do you have everything baby girl?' She asks me while putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

'Yes, I think so. I am so happy I am going to Paris thank you for letting me go, mom.'

'You're welcome honey just be careful and have fun.' She says smiling at me.

'I will mom. I will call you when we land.'

'Oh, Ana I cannot believe how fast you are growing up where did the time go? It seems like yesterday when you first started walking and look at you now? You will be starting college at the end of the month. But know that you will always be my baby girl sweetheart no matter how old you are. ' She says wistfully.

'Oh, mom.' I sniffle throw my hands around her neck and hug her tightly she hugs me back and kisses my cheek.

'I am just happy you and Kate already found an apartment in Vancouver. At least we don't have to worry about that anymore.'

There is a knock on my door again and it is my dad.

'Annie honey, Christian, and his driver are waiting downstairs for you. Do you have everything?' He asks with a voice full of concern.

'Yes, daddy and thank you for letting me go.' I say softly.

'You're welcome sweetheart just have a great time and bring some chocolate back for me.' He says chuckling.

'Sure thing dad.' I close my suitcase and dad takes it from me carrying it downstairs.

Christian is waiting in the hallway looking gorgeous as ever. His burnished copper hair is a little too long and tousled on his head. He is wearing a navy suit a white dress shirt and dark blue tie with shiny black dress shoes. I am guessing he came here straight from his office.

He smiles at me when he sees me.

'You ready to go Ana?'

'Yes, thank you for picking me up.'

'My pleasure Anastasia.' I just love the way my name rolls off his tongue.

'Take good care of my baby girl Christian.' My dad says gently.

'I fully intend to Ray.' Christian says kindly and shakes my dad's hand.

Taylor takes my suitcase and starts walking towards to door. Christian gives me a shy smile making me feel all flustered and breathless. Why am I so attracted to him?! I hug my parents again and tell them I will call them once I safely land in Paris.

Christian takes my hand and ushers me out the door while saying goodbye to my parents.

When we get into the car he does not let go of my hand it is just so confusing. He slides down next to me and brushes his thumb over my knuckles that familiar pulse between is electrifying.

'I want to show you something Ana.' He says while taking something from his pocket.

I gasp it is the medallion he told me about it is exactly like mine only made out of different materials.

'Ana, I need to tell you a story about these medallions. Because they made me realize something.' He says tentatively.

I nod at him and he starts his story. When he is finished I have tears in my eyes what a sad story. But I am shocked when he tells me what these medallions represent, what is he trying to tell me? Why is he telling me all this?

'Come.' he says when the car stops in front of a Romanesque building.

'Come, I want you to meet someone.' he says again taking my hand impatiently.

We get out of the car and are immediately buzzed into the building a large security guard greets Christian politely and opens another door for us revealing a beautiful room.

'Mr. Grey sir! How good to see you again.' an old man with sparkling blue eyes and gray hair greets Christian enthusiastically.

'Mr van Cleef it is good to see you too and this lovely lady here is Anastasia a friend of mine.' He says while giving me a warm smile. _Friend?_

'What a beautiful name! Just like the famous Russian Romanov princess.' He gushes.

Christian smiles.

'Well, she is a princess to me.' Christian says. How is it that he can say the most romantic things and then push me away like I mean nothing to him? Why has he brought me here?

'Anastasia, could you give your medallion to Mr van Cleef? He is the jeweler that appraised mine.' He says gently.

I take my medallion out of my pocket again and give it to Mr van Cleef who is almost jumping with excitement.

He takes the medallion from me and studies it intently. He walks to a room in the back and does various tests on it. His excitement seems to grow with each of them he finally asks Christian to hand him his medallion.

We gasp when he presses them both together they fit perfectly.

'I cannot believe this, it is a miracle I never in my 45-year career thought I would one day hold the Twin Flames in my hand yet here they are. It is a truly magnificent piece.' He sounds very emotional.

'How did you two meet?' He asks. And Christian tells him how we have known each other since we were kids. Van Cleef listens intently to Christian nodding here and there.

'Fate is a funny thing. Maybe you to are meant to be just like these medallions.' He says softly

 _What_ the _hell?_ This information overload has made me numb and dumbstruck I have no idea how to process all this. Suddenly I remember where I heard the name Twin flame before aunt Martha used to call me that. This is just too weird!

Christian thanks him and we say our goodbyes. When we are back in the car Christian is silent and contemplative and I am pretty sure that he will push me away again. I am getting so tired of his behavior it really puts a damper on my Paris trip.

Suddenly Christian's soft voice fills the car.

'Anastasia, the reason why I am telling you this is because I am in love with you. I have tried to deny it for so long. I told myself that we could never be for a variety of reasons which I won't delve into now, but the truth is I am a selfish man and I have wanted you for a very long time. This may sound weird, but this whole thing with the medallions has convinced me that we are connected on a deeper level, we are meant to be Ana.

I want you to be my girlfriend.' He ends looking at me with fearful guile's gray eyes. _Girlfriend? Meant to be? Because of the medallions?_ I am reeling and seem to have lost the power of speech. _Is this why he kept pushing me away?_ I just stare at him dumbstruck desperately trying to formulate a sentence. He looks so vulnerable right now like a scared and lost little boy. This is all just too much I don't think I can handle this.

My mind has abandoned me, but my body is more than willing to answer for me. I gently cup his face feeling his light stubble under my fingers I bring my lips to his and kiss him slowly at first my hand runs through his copper locks and I gently pull on his curls he groans and pushes his tongue into my mouth. His scent, his taste it's intoxicating his hands slide up my body caressing my back and behind. I fumble to release my seat belt and climb on his lap. I have wanted this for so long he is groaning now his wandering hands slide up my dress caressing my stomach and breasts. I let out a stifled moan.

'Oh Ana, my sweet, sweet Ana.' He gasps.

'Christian.' I moan while his hand's stroke over my hair to the back of my neck the feeling is exquisite my whole body is trembling in anticipation. He looks at me pained and intently.

'You have not answered my question yet Anastasia. Be mine pleases?'

For a moment all the earlier questions resurface but my mom always says I am over thinking things. Strip away everything and the naked truth reveals itself I want Christian I have loved him for so long.

'Yes.' I whisper. And a face splitting smile illuminates his beautiful face and I can not help but smile back at him. I feel giddy and truly intensely happy.

In the background of the car Savage's garden loved you before I met you is softly playing and no lyrics have ever ringed truer.

 **For everybody who has not done it yet, if you are a fan of AU stories please check out Lady Molten's Amend the wrong it is a great story.**


	19. Paris

**Paris**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites I apologise for the slow updates. As I mentioned before I work in education and the weeks leading up to Christmas are always hectic so I had very little time to write.**

 **This chapter is MA rated because of lemons (Please be gentle with me) and language. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

 _The motto of chivalry is also the motto of wisdom; to serve all, but love only one.  
_

(Honore de Balzac 1799-1850)

 **Seattle September 13, 2007**

 _ **Christian**_

She said yes! Ana said yes to being mine and mine alone! I am grinning like a loon I feel euphoric, truly happy. I have loved and wanted her for so long and she loves and wants me too. I am the happiest and luckiest man alive. A small part of me still cannot believe it, that part of me still believes that I am unworthy of her and that I do not deserve her.

I lock that part of me away in the dark corners of my mind, even if I do not deserve her she is still mine she always will be mine. I gently stroke the knuckles on her hand it feels so nice, so right... Like this is exactly how it is meant to be, me and Ana against the world. I grin at her and capture her lips in another passionate kiss. I gently suck and nibble on her bottom lip and my tongue is begging to enter her sweet warm mouth. She opens her mouth and sucks on my tongue briefly making me groan.

This is what heaven must feel like. After a few moment, I pull away panting heavily her bright blue eyes are locked with mine and it feels like we are the only two people in existence.

'You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes.' I tell her earnestly.

'I think I have a little inkling.' She says sounding breathless. I press my forehead against hers craving the connection.

'I love you, Ana, I have loved you for as long as I can remember please let me take care of you, protect you and keep you safe.' I plead with her I need her safe and protected I am a very rich and powerful man and I did not get where I am today without making some enemies along the way. Once word gets out that Ana is mine she will become a target not only for them but also for the paparazzi and other fame seeking lunatics. I need to know that she safe and protected I take care of what is mine.

'I love you too Christian, but I can take care of myself there is no need for you to worry about me.' She gently strokes my hair her touch is calming, relaxing even.

I sigh I cannot be distracted from this subject it is just too important.

'Oh, Ana my sweet naïve little Ana. I am an important man Anastasia, I constantly have to deal with the press, rivals and all sorts of crazies who all want a part of me. You are mine now thus a part of me so you will become a target for them too. I need to keep you safe. Please, Ana, let me take care of you.'

She smiles at me a sweet shy smile. She knows what I am after.

'I had forgotten about all the baggage that comes along with you being _The_ Christian Grey. But you cannot lock me in a cage Christian not even when it's made of gold.'

I should have known that she would be stubborn and difficult when it came to personal protection. Well though luck for her I won't budge on this, besides Sawyer is already keeping an eye on her from afar so not much will change anyway.

'I do not intend to lock you up in a cage Ana, at least, the rationale part of me wouldn't do that to you.' I give her a half smile. 'But you do need to get some personal security someone that can watch over you when I cannot be near you.'

'You mean like a baby sister? Someone that is following me around all the time? I don't think so Christian I am starting college at the end of the month I want to experience all the things college has to offer I don't want someone following my every move. I would be very uncomfortable with that.' She says adamantly.

 _Fuck!_ This is going to be so much harder than I thought and although I hate to admit it she does have a point albeit a small one.

'We are here sir.' Taylor says while parking the car in it designated bay at Escala.

I run my hands through my hair in exasperation I don't want to push the issues with security at least not now I need to make her more amenable first, proof my points to her make her understand…

'Let's continue this conversation after dinner, you haven't eaten yet have you?'

Ana looks bemused for a moment.

' Uhm, no we had a late lunch.'

'Good! Mrs. Jones makes a killer chicken pot pie you will love it.' I take her hand and we walk to the elevator Taylor is in front of us and Reynolds behind us.

The elevator opens and I punch in my code I cannot wait to show Ana around Escala she has only been here once after the whole Bradley debacle and I never got to show her around back then this is going to be her home now too as much as it is mine.

The air in the lift is thick and pulsating with electricity it is like we are two magnets that are drawn together and unable to break free. Ana is shifting on her feet next to me she is biting her lip and wringing her hands. Why is her lip biting so arousing to me? I gently brush her cheek with my thumb before capturing her lip between my teeth gently tugging it. I slide my tongue inside her mouth probing her, exploring every inch of her lush mouth she immediately reciprocates. She moans loudly she is just as turned on as I am. She grabs my hair and pulls on it hard. _Holy fuck!_ I let out a harsh grunt and my cock has turned to granite, throbbing begging for release from the tight confines of my of my pants.

I push her against the elevator wall and grind my erection against her pelvis.

'Oh, Christian.' She moans breathlessly.

I fantasised on fucking her in every imaginable way this sexual energy between us has been repressed for so long it needs to be released soon or we will both explode. But I know Ana is a virgin and although this pleases me immensely I am going rob her of her virtue against an elevator wall, she deserves much better than that. The knowledge that she only ever be mine is enough. _Mine, my Ana only mine, like I'm only hers._

'Fuck Ana! We need to stop this or I will end up fucking you in the elevator and I want our first time together to be very special.' I say breathlessly.

She is panting too, her eyes are glazed over and filled with lust. The elevator pings and I quickly grab her hand pulling her into the foyer.

'The elevator would have been very memorable.' She teases and I smirk at her.

'I never knew you were such a minx Ana.' And I idly wonder what bases she covered with that Bradley fucker. I lead her into the penthouse where Taylor is waiting for us at the door. I know he wants to brief me about the security measures in place for Paris, but that just has to wait until after dinner and I tell him that.

'You want a tour or dinner first?' Ana, she looks contemplative for a moment before she answers.

'Tour, please. I only been here once and you have never showed me around.'

I grin at her.

'Tour it is, but first I would like you to meet my housekeeper and cook Mrs. Jones.' I gently tug her hand and walk her into the living room and kitchen where Gail is cooking up a storm. It smells delicious.

'Gail, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my housekeeper Gail.' I introduce them and I cannot help noticed the pleased look on Gail's face.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Steele.' Gail says cheerfully.

'Please call me Ana, and nice to meet you too.' Ana says while shaking Gail's hand. I don't like her to be familiar with the staff I am a strong believer in professional distance, I shall talk with Ana about that later.

'Mr. Grey dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.' Gail says while turning her attention to me.

'Thank you, Gail, I am going to give Anastasia a tour of the apartment first we will take our dinner in 30 minutes.'

'Of course Mr. Grey. It was lovely meeting you, Miss Steele.'

I am pleased Gail still remembers her position in spite of Ana's enthusiasm.

Ana is about to say something to her, but I usher her out of the living room upstairs to the guest rooms. I show them all to her and she is surprised how big my apartment is. When we walk past the playroom her curiosity peeks. _Shit!_

'What is in this room?' She asks curiously.

I don't want to introduce her to the playroom yet, it is full with BDSM-gear which has always been a way for me to have sex without intimacy I know it is not what BDSM is about but it can function that way perfectly. I love being in control and all the kinkier aspects of sex.

I want to experience it all with Ana I crave intimacy with her. But it is too soon to introduce her to my more exotic tastes in sex. I decide to let her know about the playrooms existence at a later date.

'Just storage, Mrs. Jones has the key to it. Come let me show my bedroom and we can eat after that.'

We walk back downstairs and I show her the master bedroom. My room is large with high ceilings and a stunning view over the Seattle skyline. The walls are white and most of the furnishing in my room is pale blue, my bed is large and gray. I don't like lots of colors they make me edgy.

'So, what do you think?' I ask while studying the expression on Ana's face.

'It is blue.. .' She says thoughtfully and I snort.

'Is this your way of telling me that you don't like it?'

'No, no, not at all I like it, I just notice that you seem to stick with a certain decorating theme.' I cock my eyebrow and shrug.

'I am just not into bold colors but if you don't like it I can call Gia in and have her redo this place.'

Ana looks at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Why would you do that? This is your home it does not matter what I think.'

Is she really that clueless?

'Of course, it does Ana, you will be spending a lot of time with me here I want you to feel at home. It is just as much your home as it is mine.' I tell her earnestly.

'Christian you do remember that I am moving to Vancouver at the end of the month right? I don't think I can spend much time here.'

I had forgotten that she was moving Vancouver I hate knowing that she will be so far away from me. Maybe she can follow some classes here in Seattle so we can spend more time together it is an intriguing idea.

'I know, but you will be here every weekend right?' I say and wrap my arms around her waist while nuzzling her neck. She turns her head and kisses my mouth.

'I will most definitely try Mr. Grey.' She says coyly.

'And you will most definitely succeed. Come let's eat I am starving.' I lead her out of the bedroom to the kitchen where Mrs. Jones has already set the breakfast bar.

'This is delicious!' Ana exclaims while taking a bite of the chicken pot pie.

I grin at her I love seeing her eat.

'I agree Mrs. Jones makes the best chicken pot pie in de world.' I say while taking a bite as well.

The rest of our meal is filled with animated chatting and banter. With Ana around the whole world seems brighter and happier. I love everything about her, her smart mouth, quick wit, beauty, grace and intellect but most of all her capacity to love someone like me. I love seeing the little V forming between eyebrows when she is in deep thought. Or how she pokes out the tip of her tongue when she is concentrating really hard on something. I love it when bites her perfectly sculptured plump bottom lip and wrings her hands when she is nervous. I could spend a lifetime just watching her and discover more of her quirks and mannerisms with every passing minute. She is the most beguiling and fascinating person I have ever met.

The love I feel for her scares the hell out of me it is something so primal, elemental even, it is somehow infused in every fiber of my being. Many people proclaim that they would do anything for their significant other, but I am sure for most of them this kind of proclamation is nothing more than empty, hollow words in the end. But for me it is something very real I would kill, die and cross hell for her in a heartbeat for her. She is the center of my universe my alpha and omega the other part of my soul. She always has been and this knowledge is both terrifying and liberating to me.

I look at the clock it is early still, but we have to catch a red-eye flight in the morning, Anastasia needs to get some rest before we leave.

'Ana it is 8 o'clock our flight leaves at 4:30 in the morning I want you to get some sleep before we leave or you will bone tired when we land.'

'I am not tired yet Christian I will be tossing and turning forever if I go to bed now.' She says while collecting our plates and putting them in the sink.

I sigh I want her well rested when I show her around Paris once we have visited Mia. Why can't she just do what I tell her to do? I slide off my bar stool and walk towards her I turn her around and wrap my arms around her inhaling her heavenly scent.

'Leave the dishes for Mrs. Jones baby. So what do you want to do instead of sleeping?'

'Mmmm' she says while stroking my chest with her hands. 'We could watch a movie and make out on the couch.'

'Just make out? I have never done that before.'

She looks surprised at me for a moment.

'You have never made out before?' She asks disbelievingly.

'Nope, can't say I have.'

'Really? Never?'

'Anastasia, I just told you I haven't I hate repeating myself.' I snap sounding sterner than I intended.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I hate having to tell her this cause it makes me sound like a careless bastard, but I need to give her some context of my previous relationships. At the same time, I hate the fact that she has had that experience with someone other than me.

'Look Ana. The relationships I have had with women before you, well they revolved around sex, not intimacy. I was always in control so they could never touch me, you know why that is. Making out with anyone was out of the question I had no interest in them that way. The only girl I have ever wanted to make out with is you, it is only ever been you.'

I gently caress her cheek and she leans into my hand before locking eyes with me unshed tears threaten to spill from her beautiful blue orbs.

'Please don't cry baby.' I say hoarsely and kiss her lips they feel so warm and soft. 'Let's watch a movie and make out on the couch.' I whisper softly in her ear.

'Ok, if I can pick the movie.' She says trying to lift the mood between us.

'Whatever you want baby.'

15 minutes later we have popcorn a movie called Shrek about a fat green ogre Ana seems to love so much and we are sitting snugly on the couch. Oliver has joined us and is purring loudly. I had to move heaven and earth to get Oliver back from my mother and Mia. They refused to let him go claiming that it was bad to move a cat. They finally relented when I took them to the local animal shelter and had them pick out their own cat. They brought home a small dark red kitten and named him Chris because his hair color reminded them of me. I softly stroke Olivers head before turning my attention back to my other little kitten.

She is laying between my legs while resting her head on my chest I play with her hair it smells so nice of apples, autumn and wildflowers it feels soft between my fingers. She seems engrossed in the movie and I am enthralled by her facial expressions.

'I thought we were going to make out.' I tease her. She looks up and smiles at me.

'Mmm, Mr. Grey we are.' she replies while turning around she nibs my neck and earlobe before she slowly and gently presses my lips against hers. She opens her mouth meeting my tongue and we start to explore each other probing and caressing with every lick and swirl. Her hands travel under my shirt caressing my chest and belly with every stroke she goes a little lower teasing me. My cock twitches in approval wanting to me released from the tight confines of my pants. I moan loudly her touch it feels so incredibly good she continues teasing me opening the buttons of my shirt and placing soft gentle kisses on each one of my scars on my now exposed chest. The emotions I feel are threatening to overwhelm me her touch it means everything to me. I don't think I can take much more of this I flip us around so I am on top kissing her fiercely possessively.

I slip her dress off her shoulders exposing her bra and perfect breasts. I kiss her neck licking and nibbling every single inch of her flawless skin my hand skims over her taut belly. She moans with pleasure I cup her breast in my hand caressing her sensitive nipples with my thumb. I bring my mouth to her breast and suck and nip on her bright pink areolas. She arches her back mewling in ecstasy she is so responsive.

'Christian please..'

'What do you want Anastasia.' I taunt her.

'Please Christian..'

I love hearing her beg for me it is a huge turn on my cock is rigid and I know I need to come soon.

'You want me to make you come, Ana?' I say while continuing the sweet torture I slip my hand in her panties pulling them down in one swift move. She is dripping wet for me and the skin on her pussy is bare and smooth she waxed! It is both surprising and arousing as hell. I cannot take it anymore I have waited so long for this day.

'Take my pants off.' I order hoarsely while pulling her astride me. She immediately complies her fingers are shaking while she opens the buttons and zipper of my dress pants. I help her pull my boxer briefs and pants down and my erection springs free. Ana gasps loudly and I grin wickedly at her.

'Yes, baby I am a very big boy.' Her small dainty hands grab my cock firmly and she starts squeezing me moving her hands up and down my rigid shaft she gently twists my cock with each stroke. I groan loudly the feeling of her jerking me off is exquisite I haven't had sex in months and I know I won't last long if she continues this delicious torture.

'Stop! I don't want to come yet, ladies first.' I growl hoarsely barely recognizing my own voice. I push her down on the couch again furiously kissing her while pinching her nipples I cup her pussy and apply gentle pressure on her clit at first before increasing it I pinch her clit, which earns me another loud moan and she starts grinding against my hand desperate for friction.

'Do you like that baby? Do you like me fucking your pussy with my hand?' She moans and mumbles an incoherent yes.

I push my index finger inside her and she bucks yelping loudly. Her pussy feels tight, warm and wet and I want nothing more than to sink my cock balls deep inside her. I swirl my finger in her wet cunt pressing against her hymen. I cannot wait to plunge my cock inside her hot, wet, tight pussy and break it.

'Shhh, baby its ok I got you.' I whisper softly in her ear I move down to her beautiful breasts and start to nip and suck each one of her nipples while continuing fucking her pussy with my fingers.

I know she is close her chest is moving rapidly and she is panting now. I increase the pressure on her clit moving my finger inside her rapidly I suck her nipple hard and she climaxes spectacularly screaming my name. Her body convulses and she is trembling. I kiss her lips and stare into her beautiful glazed over blue eyes.

She is coming down from her climax and her breathing slowly returns to normal.

'Christian that was amazing, you are amazing.' She says breathlessly.

I grin at her. But in the back of my mind, the nagging thought of this Bradley fucker doing this to her before rears his ugly head. I suppress it immediately I don't want to think about that now.

'High praise coming from you Ms. Steele.' She gives me a shy smile and kisses my lips. I don't want to deflower her on my living room couch, but I need to come.

I open her legs and position myself between them. Ana gasps at me looking slightly alarmed.

'Shhs baby don't worry. I am not going to fuck you on this couch I just need to come. Please trust me?' I beg her.

She nods at me. 'Always Christian.' I kiss her again softly nibbling her bottom lip.

I take her thighs in my hand opening her legs wide for me the visual is arousing as hell. Her pussy lips are glistening wet with her arousal and her clit is swollen. I drape her legs over my thighs and grab my rock hard cock firmly in my hand. I slowly move my cock up and down her slit without pressing against her entrance. Ana relaxes and moans softly.

'It feels so good Christain.'

'Shh baby don't talk just feel.' I reprimand her.

I push my cock against her clit moving in between her slippery wet pussy lips and move my hips up and down. The feeling is divine I move slowly, at first, letting the sensation sink in. I pick up speed moving between her slit pushing my cock against her clit with each thrust.

Ana is meeting me thrust for thrust she is just as lost in pleasure as I am.

We are sweating and panting moving faster and harder chasing our release. I want Ana to come again I need to own another orgasm from her.

I kiss her hard and fierce on her mouth taking complete possession of it shoving my tongue deep inside her mouth exploring the back of her throat. 'Look at me.' I growl at her and Ana's hazy eyes meet mine the connection I feel with her it is all consuming. I bite down on her shoulder sucking it and Ana bucks up while my cock slips between her soaking wet folds.

'Awww Christian!' She screams out as she climaxes. I close my eyes feeling my impending orgasm wreaking havoc on my entire body. The tingling in my toes and fingers my stomach tightening and my balls are drawing up my belly. My cock starts the pulsate and I quickly draw up my knees grabbing my cock firmly stroking my hand up and down the shaft furiously before releasing hot ropes of cum all over Ana's stomach. I feel euphoric punch drunk even. _Marked, claimed, mine._

This has got to be one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had and I did not even fuck her yet. I am panting and out of breath, I fall down on top of her holding her close to me.

'Ana that was amazing. I love you so much.' I finally manage to croak out.

'I love you too Christian.' She says softly.

We lay together on the couch for minutes, hours I don't really know it is if time is suspended and we are in our own timeless little bubble. My head is on Ana's chest and she is softly stroking my hair it is pure bliss. The scent and remnants of our coupling are coating us, but neither of us cares.

'I think I am tired enough to go to bed now.' Ana says lightly making me smile.

'Have I worn you out, Ms. Steele?'

'You have Mr. Grey.'

'I am too comfortable here laying with you, I don't think I can get up.' I tease her.

She chuckles and bends over to kiss my forehead.

'Could you please try for me?' She asks coyly.

'I would do anything for you, baby.' I kiss her lips and slide of the couch. 'Come, let's take a shower before we go to bed.' I say holding out my hand for her. She takes it and I lift her off the couch.

Our clothes are scattered everywhere, but I cannot bother to pick them up now. I walk Ana to my bathroom ensuite and turn on the large shower head.

'In you go.' I tell her and I follow right after her.

'I cannot believe how big this bathroom is! It is larger than my bedroom.'

I chuckle 'Go big or go home is my motto.'

'Mmmm, I can see that.' She says salaciously while looking at my cock.

'Ms. Steele behave!' I admonish her. 'Here let me wash you.' I say while squinting a royal amount of my shower gel on my hands I latter it and rub it over her shoulders, back and perfect ass. Her body is perfection, she is like a petite version of a Victoria secrets model, only prettier.

'Anastasia you are Aphrodite sheer perfection.'

She snorts.

'I am perfection? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Christian?' she says while taking some of my shower gel. She rubs my chest and stomach and suddenly drops down to wash my cock. Her hand wraps around it firmly stroking it I was already half-mast, but now I am rock hard again. But I know nothing can come of it. We both need to sleep soon.

'Come let me wash your hair.' I say softly and pull her up and push her further under the shower head I open a bottle of shampoo dripping some of the contents on my hand I set out to massage her scalp.

'Oh, Christian this feels so good.' She moans appreciatively.

'I know baby, I love to take care of you please let me take care of you.' I plead with her again.

She sighs blissfully while my fingers work her head. After a few minutes, I rinse it and she takes the shampoo from me.

'My turn now.' She says softly I bent down so she can reach my head and she starts massaging my scalp.

'Oh, Ana that feels so good.' He hands are magical I feel completely relaxed and content.

'I would like to take care of you too Christian.' She confesses I don't know what I have done in this life or any other to deserve someone like Ana and at this moment I don't care I am just immensely grateful to have her in my life.

She rinses my hair and I turn off the faucet while grabbing two towels I wrap one around my waist and the other around Ana's. I take to a smaller towel and start drying her hair. Once I am done she does the same for me it makes me feel so cherished. I take the hair dryer from one of the drawers and blow dry Ana's hair.

'I don't want you to get sick baby.' I murmur softly when she is raising an eyebrow at me in question. We stand naked against each other her back to my front reflecting in my bathroom mirror. We look almost mythological, biblical even it is one of the most erotic sights I have ever seen.

'Come let's go to bed the alarm will go off in 5 hours.' I pull back the duvet and Ana climbs into bed. I climb down next to her pulling her into my arms.

'Night Christian.' She murmurs.

'Goodnight Angel.' I say while nuzzling her neck, her intoxicating scent is soothing and I feel safe, loved and cherished. _My sweet Ana_.

The persistent buzzing of the alarm clock on my nightstand pulls me from my sleep. It is 3:00 AM already it feels like I fell asleep only a minutes ago. Ana is laying on my chest and our legs entwined. It has been ages since she slept in the same bed as me and I always slept well when she is sleeping next to me. Her long lashes flutter over her eyes and her hair is a wild mahogany mess splayed out over my chest. She looks so serene and young I could watch her sleep forever. Unfortunately, we need to get up if we want to catch our flight on time.

I untangle myself from Ana she stirs but continues sleeping. I swear this girl could sleep through just about anything. I quickly brush my teeth before dressing myself in some jeans and a white linen shirt. I put on my watch, grab my wallet, keys and blackberry before sitting down on Ana's side of the bed I softly stroke her head and cheeks. Her skin is warm, soft and flawless sheer perfection.

'Ana baby, it's time to get up. We need to leave soon.'

She sighs and murmurs something unintelligible before turning on her other side away from me. How could I forget that Ana is a nightmare to wake? James told me that Carla still wakes her up every morning singing _Baby mine_ to her because Ana wakes up cranky from the sound of alarm clocks. He finds it utterly ridicules calling her a spoiled little brat and he often woke her by throwing water in her face. I, however, find her mom singing baby mine to her very endearing, at least, Carla loves her kids, unlike the crack whore….

'Ana come on, you have got to get up.' I gently shake her but continues sleeping. I lay down beside her and pepper her face with kisses.

'Wake up Ana!' I say more forceful now but she pushes me away telling me she wants sleepz. It makes me chuckle.

' _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part Baby of mine.'_ I softly sing to her sighs and I bent down to nibble on her bottom lip.

'Come on get up. It is almost time to leave.' Finally, her eyes flutter open she looks sleepy and dazed.

'What time is it?' She asks sleepily.

'3:20 you need to get dressed. Our plane leaves at 4:30 and I would hate to lose our flight slot and be later in Paris then we planned.' She sits straight up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

'Ok, I am coming.' She mumbles and gets out of the bed.

'Good girl, I will get us something to eat. If you are still tired you can sleep on the plane.'

She nods and I kiss her on her mouth before leaving my bedroom to collect the sandwiches Gail made. Fifteen minutes later Ana strides out of my bedroom wearing jeans and a pale blue blouse she looks magnificent.

'Here.' I say handing her a sandwich. She looks at it funny for a moment before accepting it.

'What is on it?' She asks while lifting one slice of bread from the other.

She grins at me.

'Peanut butter and Jelly.' My favourite she says smiling happily.

'Sir.' Taylor says while entering the living room I nod at him knowing we still need to discuss some security details.

'Finish your sandwich baby, there is orange juice in the fridge if you want. I need to talk to Taylor for a minute.'

'Ok.' Ana mutters and I notice that she is much more amenable when she is still sleepy. I stride towards Taylor and enter in his office.

'Sir for Paris you have two local CPO's Phillipe and Gaston Lacroix and a driver named Jean-Paul Deveraux. All are former members of the Army Special Forces Brigade. I handpicked them myself, sir. I served with them in Iraq they are good reliable men and experts in navigating through Parisian traffic.

The car you requested a black armoured Audi A8 will be waiting for us at Charles de Gaulle airfield. I will follow you in another Audi with one of the other CPO's. We should be fine the most recent threats against you and your family are domestic and not really severe in nature, but I rather not take any chances.'

Growing up I got used to private security pretty quickly, being a Grey attracts a lot of attention from all kinds of crazy and unstable people, but since I became a billionaire things got a lot worse. We get constant threats varying from your run of the mill wackjob to disgruntled employees or 'former' business rivals. Welch, Taylor and Barney together with my father Henry's high tech security company are monitoring them constantly to determine how serious they are. If people know that Ana is mine she will become a prime target for not only the press and paparazzi but also for these other idiots. I need to make sure that she is safe all the time. I cannot even imagine a life without Ana I would rather be dead. So her safety is something I will never compromise on whether she likes it or not.

'Thank you, Taylor, note that Ms Steele safety is top priority, whatever happens, her safety comes first you understand that Taylor?'

'Yes, sir.' He replies solemnly.

'Incidentally, I want you to contact Luke Sawyer I need to speak with him about Ms Steele security on WSVU. She is being difficult about having a CPO as expected I don't understand why though Mia has one too.'

There is a slight joyful gleam in Taylor's eyes but just as soon as it was visible it disappeared again.

'That was to be expected sir.' he says deadpan. 'Permission to speak freely sir.' I nod in acquiescence.

'Ms Steele knows all about the security surrounding your family sir, but she has never really been subjected to something like a CPO before. She values her freedom and a CPO would interfere with that. Especially now that she is leaving for college. Forcing one upon her would most likely have an adverse effect.'

I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

'I know, we just got to work around it I have a plan. That is why I need Sawyer. Tell Reynolds to get the car I want to leave in 5.'

'Certainly sir.' He replies before briskly leaving his office. I make my way back to the living room to collect Ana she is playing with Oliver in the living room when I enter he loves her, after all, she saved him like she saved me. _She really is an Angel in the flesh._

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist while kissing her neck. She groans appreciatory.

'Baby we need to go, the car is ready. Taylor and Reynolds have already put in our luggage.'

'Ok, cool just let me get my bag and I am ready to go. Goodbye Oliver see you in a bit.' She says cheerfully while patting him on the head. I bent down and pick him stroking his rather big head. He is a huge cat he looks like a miniature panther. 'Catch you later buddy be good to Mrs Jones.' I put him down on the floor and he stretches himself lazily before walking to his food bins.

Ana has collected her bag from the kitchen counter and together we walk towards the elevator.

'I am really excited about this trip!' Ana says cheerfully.

'So am I just you, me and a romantic three days in Paris.' I whisper in her ear seductively.

She slaps me playfully on the chest.

'We are going to visit Mia.' She admonishes me.

'I know, but I am pretty sure she is way too busy with her new classes to pay much attention to us. A little birdy told me that. So, Ms Steele, I guess you have to put up with me for most of the time.'

'That is a dreadful prospect, Mr. Grey.' She says teasingly.

We get out of the elevator and step into the waiting car. The drive to the airport is short Reynolds drives the car right onto the tarmac where my jet is waiting for us. He opens our door and I take Ana's hand in mine.

'I still cannot believe you have your own plane this is insane Christian!' I chuckle.

'It beats flying coach.'

'Boys and their toys.' She says mockingly.

'Well, last time I checked you were very impressed with my toys Ms Steele.' I joke and she slaps my arm playfully.

We enter the plane and I introduce her to Stephan my pilot and his co-pilot Ms Beighley. I strap her in one of the seats next to me and Stephan informs me we need to refuel in Shannon Ireland. I nod at him and he retreats back to the cockpit.

At 4:15 sharp he taxis the plane driving up to our designated runway. Ana grabs my hand tightly when the plane gains speed pressing us in our chairs.

'You don't like flying? I ask.

'I hate take offs and landings.' Ana says in a small voice.

'Don't worry baby we will be airborne in no time.' And I squeeze her hand reassuringly. Moments later we are airborne and on our way to Paris.

Ana is bouncing with excitement asking me tons of questions. She desperately wants to see the Louvre and the Eiffel tower but most of all she wants to visit Balzac's house. This does not surprise me she is a lover of the written word after all. I am going to make all her wishes come true on this trip.

After we play a few bounds of war I excuse myself I still need to do some work done while I am gallivanting off to Europe. There is the hospital project in Nigeria that needs to be discussed and the situation with Woods telecommunications company remains unresolved. I need to come up with a strategy to deal with him and his incompetence I'm leaning more and more towards liquidating his company although it would be very costly in redundancy payments. I need to email Ros about this.

When I get back to Ana I see that she has fallen asleep on her seat. I gently pick her up and move her to my bedroom she continues sleeping soundly. I put her down on the bed and crawl down next to her ensconcing her in my arms. I inhale her heavenly scent before dosing off as well.

* * *

I have never really got the chance to watch Christian sleep he is always up earlier than I am even when we were kids. His face is relaxed and he really looks his age for once young and stress-free. I run my hands over his chest the two top buttons of his shirt are open displaying his little smudge of chest hair. I bent over and place a soft kiss on it. He stirs and I am met with a pair of glowing gray eyes.

'What are you doing Ms. Steele.' He teases.

'Admiring you Mr. Grey.'

'I did not know I was so decorative.' He smirks.

I love it when is playful and not all serious like he normally is. Sometimes he really intimidates me, he is like a tsunami threatening to overwhelm me at times. I know I have to be careful with him I could really lose myself when I am with him he has a way of taking me over completely. Yet at the same time, he makes me feel complete and so vibrant and alive.

'You are very decorative Mr. Grey.' I continue kissing him on his chest and neck he groans in pleasure. Suddenly he pushes me back on the bed and lies on top of me kissing me passionately. His lips are firm and warm and his chest is hard, lean and muscular Christian is truly a work of art.

A knock on the bedroom door stops us from going any further.

'Mr. Grey sir, we are approaching Shannon and going to land soon.' Natalia the beautiful flight attend says through the door.

Christian breaks away from my lips and grunts irritably.

'Thank you, Miss Bennet.' He growls.

'Come on babe, we have plenty of time for this when we land in Paris.' He says while taking my hand helping me up.

We make our way to our seats and I squeezes his hands tightly when the plane starts to decent. We only stay in Ireland for 90 minutes, but I insist on exploring the airfield while we wait for the plane to refuel. Christian does not seem very happy with the idea but concedes anyway. Taylor is following us closely and I idly wonder if it is always going to be like this when we are out and about together.

We sit down at some café on the airfield and I order a cup of tea while Christian sticks with coffee. I still can believe that such a gorgeous and suave guy like Christian really wants me. I have come realize that I have been in love with him since forever and until recently I never even considered that he might feel the same way about me. He is so funny and relaxed and joyful it is infectious. After our drinks, we walk back to the plane resuming our trip to Paris.

An hour and 35 minutes we land on Charles de Gaulle airfield. It is a lot larger and busier than Shannon airport. There is a constant stream of arriving and departing planes, but we avoid all the hectic by getting off the plane at the third terminal specifically designed for private flights. The doors from the plane open and three men dressed in black suits with black ties and shiny dress shoes are waiting for us on the tarmac next to two identical large black cars. They look alike tall, muscular and strong. Their hair is cut in a buzz and from their stance they seem to be former military members. My father has the exact same posture. Taylor and Christian walk towards them shake their hands and converse briefly with them. The men nod and one of them opens the door of the car for me.

'Madame.' He says with a heavy French accent.

'Merci.' I thank him before sliding into the car Christian follows right behind me.

'Don't we have to go through customs?' I ask and Christian snorts in derision.

'No baby, we don't everything has been taking care of.' He replies arrogantly. I silently wonder how he managed to do that. How much power does he hold exactly? Deep down I know the answer to that question would unnerve me.

'Why are there two cars?' I inquire curiously.

'A security measure.' Christian replies dismissively and I know he does not want to talk about it anymore.

'We will check into the hotel first before we visit Mia.' He says a bit kinder.

'Hotel? I thought we would be staying with Mia?' I ask bemused. He snickers at me.

'Ana baby, Mia has a one bedroom apartment it is a little small for the three of us and I am not going to crash on her couch. Besides, I would like to sleep alone with you.' He says seductively while cupping my cheek.

'Where are we staying?' I ask curiously.

He grins 'Relais Christine. It is a small, cosy and romantic hotel located in a 16th-century mansion built on the remains of a 12th century Augustine monastery. I thought you would appreciate the history. I booked us the garden suite so we have access to our own private garden while we are here. It is unique in Paris you will love it.' The car is driving on the freeway now, but our speed is slow due to the sheer number of cars milling about. 'I cannot wait to see it who would have thought that you would be such a romantic Mr. Grey.' A wry smile appears on his face. 'Only for you Anastasia.' He says solemnly. Traffic in Paris is extreme I would never drive my beloved BMW in this city it would be dented and scratched in no time. Luckily our driver seems to be an expert after an hour and some minutes the car drives into a small street full of beautiful neo-classical sandstone buildings. Before coming to a halt in front of an arched door opening with open iron wrought gates. Our driver steps out and opens our door while the other CPO's and Taylor get our luggage from the trunk of the car.

Christian takes my hand and drags me through the gates. 'Come, baby, I cannot wait to show you this.' We enter a beautiful courtyard with two elegant flower bowers placed symmetrically on each side. Two stone lions flank the small stairs leading up to a large open door into the hotel. The reception area of the hotel is classically decorated with a modern twist the walls are black and adorned with 18the and 19 the century portraits of various people. The floor is white marble and a lush red carpet covers the sitting area. The top of the reception desk is red, but the rest of it is made out of ebon wood, The receptionist is a petite immaculately dressed brunette in her thirties. Her hair is set in a twisted bun and she airs elegance and grace traits I have come to associate with French women curtesy of grandma Rose.

Christian walks over to her and she briefly gapes at him before resuming her professional demeanour. That is another thing I need to get used to the admiring looks he keeps getting from other women and I realize that I don't like that at all.

'Bonjour madame, je dois une réservation sous le nom de Grey. ' Christian says in fluent French.

'Bonjour Monsieur Grey. Bienvenue à Relais Christine. Le groom va prendre vos bagages et vous montrer à votre chambre . Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre hôtel.' She says briskly while handing Christian a key card.

'Je suis sûr que nous le ferons. Merci madame.' Christian says curtly.

Out of nowhere a tall young man appears dressed in a light blue uniform. He extends his hand in greeting and introduces himself as Charles he will be our personal butler during our stay here. He leads us down a flight of stairs thru a large long hallway at the end of the hall he stops and asks Christian for the key card. He opens the door displaying a large beautifully decorated room, with large floor length windows giving a view over the lush gardens.

The interior is modern and light. The walls are painted a light Mediterranean yellow and the carpet is pale red. There is a sitting area consisting of two gray chairs and a gray couch near the garden doors.

Charles tells us we can open the doors at any time if we want to explore the gardens. He explains that the garden is private and only accessible to us. One of the CPO's who's names I still don't know helps him with our luggage a Christian gives him an obscene tip once he is done. He thanks us and insists we call upon him whenever we need something before scurrying of out of the room.

Christian dismisses the CPO he calls Gaston and orders him to get Taylor. Right, his name is Gaston, I must remember that.

'Ana baby, why don't you take a shower I will join you in a minute but I must discuss something with Taylor first.' He bents down and kisses me with a sensual promise I feel myself getting wet and aroused again.

'Mmm, don't take too long Christian.' I murmur against his lips.

'Don't worry babe I won't.' He gives me one last kiss before turning on his heel stalking out of our bedroom area.

I make my way into the shower it is large, luxurious and modern just like the rest of the room. I turn on the faucet and water burst out from the large rain shower head. I let the hot water engulf me it is a luxurious and relaxing feeling and soon I am lost in thought.

I feel him before I see him it is like there is an electromagnetic force between us. Strong arms slide over my waist and searing hot kisses rain down on my neck and back.

'You are so fucking beautiful Ana you have no idea.' Christian says reverently. One hand cups my breast while the other hand strokes my stomach gently moving down to my pussy. He slips one finger between my wet folds while his hand palm brushes over my clit I roll my eyes to the back of my head relishing the feeling.

'I cannot wait until you let me make love to you. I want to be inside you so bad.' He whispers seductively in my ear.

Do I want to lose my virginity now to Christian? YES, I want nothing more than that. I guess in a way I have been saving it for him. In the end, I could not give it to Bradley.

'Then make love to me.'

'No baby not now I don't want to rush things I want to make your first time special because you deserve nothing less than that. But I will make you come. Lean against the bathroom wall.' He orders huskily. I do as I am told and he slides down on his knees.

'Wrap your leg over my shoulder.' He says breathlessly and I comply.

'You have the most beautiful pussy I have ever seen Ana so pink, wet, juicy and perfect.' He says reverently.

He turns his head and starts licking and kissing my inner thighs. Teasing me with each kiss. 'So beautiful.' he murmurs.

He continues his delicious torture until he has reached my pussy and then he leisurely licks my clit and I cry out 'Christian!' The feeling is intense and overwhelming and I cannot close my legs to control it.

'That is right baby. Who owns this pussy?!' He taunts while I moan.

'Say it!' He demands harshly before swirling his tongue over my clit repeatedly the feeling is exquisite.

'You do Christian! You do!' I cry out. His gaze is heated with desperate need.

'That right Anastasia, I own your body mind and soul. YOU. ARE. MINE. !' He hisses between each flick of his tongue.

He blows on my clit before pressing his tongue over it swirling round and round. I feel one of his fingers at my entrance and he pushes into me without warning. I cry out and buck against him, but his hold on me is firm. He is holding me steady at my waist. He begins to move his finger in and out of me slowly at first but increasing his speed with each flick of his tongue and suck of his mouth. I am delirious with need and feel my orgasm build up in my body like a volcano that is about to erupt.

'Oh, please Christian.' I moan and move my hips in sync with his finger. He looks up to me and grins wickedly. He increases the speed of his tongue applying more please with each lick, stroke and nib. He gently bites down on my clit sending me over the edge my entire body convulses and delicious trembles shoot through my body.

'CHRISTIAN!' I scream out before shattering into a thousand pieces I am lost and panting unable to form any coherent word or thought.

I vaguely feel him putting my leg back down on the bathroom floor. He pulls me into his strong arms and kisses the top of my head. I don't know how long we stand just like that under the large rain shower for all I know it could have been hours.

'Come baby let's get you out of bath you are turning into a prune.' He chuckles.

His erection is pressing large and proud against my stomach. I have very little to compare it with but Christian is much larger than Bradley. I want to take him in my mouth and suck him off. I drop to my knees in front of him relishing the shocked look on his face.

I kiss the tip of his penis and swirl my tongue around his cockhead. Christian moans in appreciation. I open my mouth and place my lips over the tip of his large cock I tentatively suck him while running my tongue up and down his slit. Christian throws his head back in his neck and scrunches his eyes shut in ecstasy.

'Christ Ana!' He hisses.

I take him deeper into my mouth and suck him harder his taste is intoxicating salty and smooth. I moan with pleasure and he flexes his hips moving his hard rock cock inside my mouth. I run my tongue down his length while softly cupping his balls in my hand. My tongue is back on the head of his penis again and I swirl it over his glans and foreskin.

'Jesus, Ana.' He grunts while flexing his hips again.

He stares down at me his gaze is heated and his eyes are like quicksilver. I support myself on his thighs and start to bob my head up and down his length fucking him with my mouth.

'You are such a good cocksucker Ana.' He says through clenched teeth while roughly thrusting his dick inside my mouth.

His words both arouse and shock me. I lick suck and fuck him faster and he starts to breathe rapidly. His legs are tensing beneath my hands and he grabs my head thrusting his dick harder and faster inside my mouth.

'How far can you take me.' He pants. I still and pull him deeper all the way to the back of my throat suppressing the urge to gag.

'Sweet mother of Jesus Ana!' He exclaims. I suck him harder while I continue to swirl my tongue over his tip with every thrust I clamp down my mouth harder over his large erection increasing the pressure.

Christian is lost in ecstasy. His eyes are closed shut again and he is writhing with pleasure. Knowing that I can to this to him is a heady powerful and arousing feeling.

'Ana I am going to come, If you don't want me to come in your mouth you need to stop now.' His voice is raw and hoarse his eyes are wide and wary full of carnal need. I cannot stop I want and need to taste more of him.

I increase my efforts and he grips my head tightly while flexing his hips. I bare my teeth and scrape the tip of his penis. He cries out a visceral, primal scream. He stills and warm salty liquid feels my mouth I swallow every drop of him quickly. It is thick, salty and slimy I guess it is an acquired taste and I am not so sure if it is my kind of thing.

Christian breathing is ragged and his facial expression is a combination of pure bliss and exhaustion. He came apart because of me and I feel triumphant, euphoric even all thoughts of slimy sperm forgotten instantly.

'Christ Ana that was good, really, really good. Have you no gag reflex at all?' He asks awed and still panting. 'That was by far the best blowjob I have ever had.'

Suddenly his mood changes he narrows his eyes at me in accusatory.

'Have you done this before? Sucked that fucker?' He growls I am stunned for a moment by his tone. Why is this so important to him. I eye him speculatively his facial expression is hard and unyielding.

'Well!?' He prompts.

'No, I have not Christian.' I snap irritated by his mood change.

'Good, good. I would not have liked that, I would not have liked that at all.' He says sounding relieved.

'Why is that so important to you?' I ask curiously.

'Because you are mine Anastasia you have always been mine and no one else can have what's mine. I don't want you to touch any other fucker or have them touch you. I don't like that Anastasia I never have.' He growls.

I get up from the floor and reach for a towel he is not making any sense to me at all. Sometimes I wonder if he suffers from multiple personality disorder or the male version of PMS. I can understand that he is curious about my sexploits, but he is going way overboard with his way of questioning me.

'Christian I am yours and you are mine and I don't like any other women touching you either. But no matter how curious I am I am not going to ask you about the women you went down on after you just went down on me it is a mood killer. It happened in the past and has no bearing on us.'

'I never went down on any women before Anastasia. I fucked them made them come once or twice with my dick or fingers and then send them on their merry way once I was done. Preforming oral sex is way too intimate I told you before I only crave intimacy with you; it has always ever been you. I have zero interest in other women when you were too young to engage in a sexual relationship with me they were a means to an end, But now that you have all grown up they have become utterly redundant.' He says coldly and I am shocked to the core. His lack of empathy is astonishing. At the same time, I feel thrilled by the knowledge he only wants me. The emotions are draining and conflicting.

I cannot help but wonder what kind of women he took to his bed. Did he even like them? Were they prostitutes? High-class escorts? Or were they in love with him and he simply used them to get what he wanted. A part of me is unwilling to believe that Christian can be this cold.

'The women you took to your bed, did you at least like them?' I ask tentatively. He snorts in derision.

'First of all, I did not take them to my bed, I fucked them I did not need to like them they just had to look a certain way possess certain physical trades if you will. If they were up to my standards I entered an arrangement with them. They knew what I wanted from them and that I wasn't interested in anything more. I know it sounds cold, but they knew what they signed up for. Now get dressed I don't want you to catch a cold.' He says sternly while wiping a towel over my back.

I know he is done talking about it effectively changing the subject matter, but I want to know more. What did he mean with looking a certain way but something about his demeanor stops me from asking that question right now.

'How many women?' I ask softly he stills his hand with the towel in the middle of my back.

'Ten. But it is not like I have been keeping score.' He mutters and I am surprised I thought it would be much more he is so incredibly gorgeous he could have any women he wants. He turns me around and cups my breast pinching my nipple hard. The sensation is both painful and pleasurable and I feel a jolt my stomach and pussy.

'Tell me, Ana, what base did you go? How many boys let you touch what's rightfully mine.' He his voice is eerily soft and his warm breath is tickling my ear shell sending shivers down my spine. I feel warm, flushed, aroused and unsettled only Christian has the ability to make me feel a thousand things at once.

I swallow.

'They never got past second, and there were only two boys.' I reply breathlessly.

'I should kill the fuckers.' He growls and kisses me passionately.

'Mine.' He says again when he releases my lips. 'Come let's get you dressed so we can go and visit Mia.'

He wraps a towel around his waist when he is done drying me and we start putting our clothes on. All are clothes are hanging magically in the closet the housekeeping staff or Taylor must have done that when we were in the shower I figure. I decide to wear my burgundy jeans with a plain white shirt and black jacket. I put on my black flats and give myself a once over in the floor length mirror. Some eye shadow and lip-gloss and I am good to go.

I look over at Christian and I have to stop myself from drooling he looks heart-stoppingly beautiful like he stepped right out of GQ magazine. He is dressed in camel trousers a blue shirt and a black suit jacket. His copper hair is slightly too long and tousled on his head.

'You look lovely baby.' He says while giving me a once over.'

'So do you.' I say and pull on the lapels of his jack stand on my toes to place a chaste kiss on the lips.

Mia lives in La Nouvelle Athènes located in the 9th arrondissement an upscale neighborhood where many famous artists and writers have lived. Many of their former dwellings have been turned into museums and the Notre Dame is close by. It is only a 20-minute drive from our hotel.

Like the rue the Christine the buildings in this neighborhood are neo-classical and made out of sandstone. We get out of the car and Christian rings Mia's doorbell she buzzes us in and we are greeted by a well-built guy who appears to be in his late twenties. I am guessing its Mia's CPO she goes through them faster then she goes through clothes and in Mia's case that is saying a lot.

'Christian, Ana!' She shrieks while engulfing the both of us in a large Mia hug. Like always she is dressed to kill in a dark green long sleeved designer dress and high heeled shoes.

Christian smiles at her indulgently.

'I am sooo glad you guys are here. I have so much to tell you!' She gushes. 'But first you guys really must see my apartment it is fabulous. Gia's team did an amazing job.' Like always Mia talks without pause. I am really going to miss her when we have to return back home. I love Kate, but Mia is a little more down to earth while Kate can be really intense kind of like Christian in a way.

Mia is right the apartment is beautifully decorated and so Mia. The walls are white and the floors are covered with light Oakwood. But the furniture and pillows and draping's are brightly colored. Little trifling's and photographs are scattered throughout the living room giving the place a warm and cozy atmosphere.

'Mia this place is lovely.' I quip.

'I know and all thanks to Christian and Elliot! I have the best brothers ever!'

'Just remember that I am your favorite brother.' Christian teases and she slaps him playfully on his biceps before offering us something to drink.

'You know what I love most about France?' Mia quips while pouring as all a glass of white wine.

'I have an inkling, but do tell.' Christian says mockingly.

'The legal age for drinking is 16. Cheers Ana.' She says while handing me a glass and I grin at her.

'Cheers.' I take down a sip of the wine it tastes delicious, fruity and crisp.

Christian does not look really pleased but thanks, Mia when she hands him a glass.

'Just go easy on the booze Mia. Just because you can buy alcohol legally does not mean you should overindulge yourself.' He says sternly. Ugh grumpy old man Christian is rearing his not so ugly head again.

'Ugh, I don't! Stop being such a drag.' Mia chides him.

Mia talks animatedly about her early French experiences according to her, her new boss Alois Flaubert is a real ogre. He does nothing but screaming his lungs out all day and she was even contemplating on quitting the course altogether. Which prompted an immediate speech from Christian about discipline and control. He told Mia that in order to achieve stuff in life one has to make som e sacrifices.

Mia was not impressed by it and poured me another glass of wine I have had two glasses already and I am starting to feel the effects. Christian is looking at me with barely concealed disapproval when I take another sip.

I am unsteady on my feet when I try to get up to go to the bathroom. Christian looks at me angrily while he steadies me.

'Anastasia I told you to lay off the alcohol we haven't had dinner yet and drinking on an empty stomach will make you sick. Is it so hard to follow a simple request?' He scolds me.

Mia burst out in laughing.

'Really Christian you are acting like her father. Give her a break will you.' She chimes in my defense and I am grateful.

'I will not! She came to Paris with me and Ray and Carla expect me to keep her safe, and the same goes for you, Mia. No more wine you have had enough. Get your jacket I am taking you two out to dinner.' He says authoritatively.

'I am not really hungry yet.' I softly say and the look on his face turns murderous.

'I don't give a damn Anastasia. Let's go.' He sneers.

'Christ, Christian we are not one your employees so lay of us will you.' Mia quips.

'I would have fired you on the spot if you were.' He grunts out. 'I am hungry and I want to eat now, so can you two please come with me?' He asks in a more consolatory tone.

'Only because you have asked nicely.' I say while smiling coquettishly at him he rolls his eyes grabs his suit jacket and helps me put on my leather jacket. He is leaning close to my ear and I can feel is hot breath on my lobe.

'I should spank you for the way you just behaved.' He whispers and his voice is menacingly low.

Spank me? Is he kidding me? Not even my parents spanked me when I was a child. They are firmly against all kinds of physical punishment. I search his face to see if he is joking, but there is not a trace of humor on his face.

I let out an unladylike snort.

'Spank me? I don't think so Mr. Grey.'

'Trust me you will feel better after a nice hard spanking and so would I.' Before I can reply Mia walks back into the living room.

She looks at us suspiciously.

'What are you two whispering about?' She demands.

'Where we want to go for dinner.' I quickly lie.

'Oh, I know this great place just around the corner.' Mia says cheerfully and drags me away from Christian out the front door.

Like always Mia proved to have excellent taste. The restaurant that she brought us too was small and intimate and they served amazing rustic country dishes. Christian's mood improved tremendously when our food was served. We really enjoyed ourselves and all too soon I had to say goodbye to Mia. She will be out of town tomorrow chef Flaubert demanded that she took a trip to the country to learn about local products. She was not happy that Christian ordered her CPO to drive her she even tried him to relent on her security. Of course, Mr control freak wouldn't budge it became a battle of wills that was finally won by Christian when he threatened to withold back her monthly allowance.

Sometimes Christian really scares me. When we got back to the hotel I was very tired and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Today Christian and I are taking a city tour in search of Honoré de Balzac's home which is now turned into a museum.

Thus far it proves difficult to find.

'Ana we need to be at the rue Raynouard see that is the address rue Raynourad 47. We are at the right location.' Christian says exasperated while studying his tour guide.

Taylor and the two French guys are looking at us with ill-concealed amusement. It is hard to wrap my head around the fact that Christian can never venture out without his security present. I don't envy him at all, just like Mia I would hate to have someone follow my every move. Luckily, for now, Christian has backed down on the subject.

One of the French guys I think his name is Gaston has offered to help us, but Christian has flat out refused his help claiming that we are perfectly able to locate Balzac's house by ourselves.

He can be so prideful and stubborn at times.

'Christian none of the buildings on this street resemble Balzac's home they are either the wrong size or too young. I don't care what your tour guide says just look around.' I say while pointing at our surroundings.

Christian squints his eyes looking at the map again.

'I know that Ana maybe we need to enter one of these building to get there. It looks like Balzac's house is located somewhere behind these buildings.' He says while pointing on his map again.

'I don't know Christian I think it's on the other end of the street we need to walk back. See the road that leads to the house should be behind an arched gate.' I say while pointing at a picture in Christian's beloved tour guide.

He sighs.

'It is worth a try we are walking around for nearly an hour now.' He says petulantly.

'Baby don't pout where is your sense of adventure?' I tease and he rolls his eyes playfully.

'I left it in on the steps of the Louvre.' He jokes I grab his hand and pull him with me. He dutifully follows me to the other end of the street.

'A Viola. Je présente à la maison de Balzac. Vous êtes les bienvenus monsieur Grey.' I tease.

'You are not just a pretty face miss Steele. I am delighted that you have more purposes than just a decorative one.' He jokes and I playfully slap his arm.

'Oh, Mr. Grey I have many more purposes but if you keep mocking me you won't find out what they all are.'

Our light-hearted banter continues as we enter the museum. Christian is surprised that the museum does not charge any entrance fees, unlike the Louvre. He vows to make a generous donation once we have seen the collection.

The museum is filled with Balzac's personal belongings pictures, paintings and loads of letters detailing his life and relationships. The collection is small and we pretty much breeze through it. Having spent the entire morning and a large portion of the afternoon in the Louvre without seeing every collection the Louvre had to offer it is a welcome change.

We finish our tour round the same time the museum is closing its doors to the public. Christian makes his promised donation before we leave the premises leaving the curator speechless. The car is already waiting for us when are back on the street. Christian is whispers something to Taylor and he nods in conformation.

'Get in the car Anastasia.' Christian orders but his tone of voice is gentle. I do as I am told and Christian slides in next to me.

I am surprised, we don't drive back to the hotel and my curiosity has peaked.

'Where are we going?' I ask.

Christian presses his long index finger against his lips is a silencing motion.

'It is a surprise.' He whispers playfully.

I eye him suspiciously 'What kind of surprise?'

'Patience is a virtue Anastasia you will see.'

The car stops and one of the security guys opens our door. I get out of the car looking right at the Eiffel tower.

'Come.' Christian says while taking my hand. I stunned I thought the Eiffel Tower would be closed by now.

A middle-aged blond haired, short gentleman with trendy glasses is waiting for us in front of the tower.

'Good evening monsieur Grey, Miss Steele welcome at the Eiffel tower. I am monsieur Leclerc and I will give you a private tour of the tower.' He says cheerfully his English is laced with a thick French accent and I find it quite charming.

'Thank you, Mr Leclerc, for doing this for us at such sort notice.' Christian answer politely.

'No problem at all mmonsieur Grey.' He chirps.

'I thought the tower was closed to tourists now, only the restaurants are open right?' I ask and Christian grins at me.

'They have made an exception for me. Mr Leclerc is giving us a private tour before we go and dine at 58 tours, Eiffel. Before you ask I have rented that too until 9:00. So it is going to be just you and me, no one else is invited.'

I gape at him in shock.

'How? Why? Sometimes you are just too much Christian.' I try for admonishing but somehow my tone of voice is reverent.

He smiles.

'It is just a matter of knowing the right people. And as for why? Because I love you and want to show you the world, just you. Come I think Mr Leclerc is dying to start his tour.'

Mr Leclerc proofs the be a very endearing and knowledgeable. He tells us that the Eiffel tower was constructed in 1889 by Gustave Eiffel as the entrance to the 1889's world fair. Back then it was the tallest building in the world surpassing the Washington monument.

The tower has three levels and each level has its own restaurant. Christian informs me that we will be dinning at the highest level. It took workers two years to complete the tower just in time for the world fair.

Monsieur Leclerc's tour ends when we arrive at the top level. Christian thanks him again and he bows graciously. He takes my hand places a chaste kiss on it.

'It has been a pleasure showing you around madam Steele.' He says chivalrously. I giggle, but Christian is scowling. After we said our goodbyes Christian leads me into the restaurant where the chef and the maitre'd are waiting for us.

They greet us enthusiastically and show us to a table with stunning views over Paris.

'This is amazing Christian I can see the Palais de Chaillot from here!' I exclaim.

'Only the best for my girl.' The maitre'd want's to pull out my chair, but Christian dismisses him. 'I will do that.' He says curtly dismissing the headwaiter with a simple wave of his hand.

I sit down on the chair and Christian excuses himself for a moment. A couple of minutes later he returns and sits down next to me. He takes my hand in his and gently caresses it drawing circles with his thumb. He looks at me with such intensity it sends shivers down my spine I am all flushed and hot.

A different waiter comes and pours us both a glass of champagne. Christian opens his mouth to say something to the waiter but quickly shuts it.

'Anastasia if you are going to drink again tonight make sure you have eaten enough food first. We don't want a repeat of last night.' He says sternly.

I roll my eyes at him.

' Yes, sir.' I mock and he growls.

'Rolling your eyes at people is very impolite Anastasia. It is a nasty habit you have displayed ever since you were a child. I might just have to do something about that since your parents cleary failed to correct it.' His voice is low and seductive and I briefly close my eyes.

'Tell me, Christian, how would you correct my nasty eye rolling habit?'I say playfully.

He smirks and takes a sip of his wine.

'I will tell you when we get back home.'

The waiter comes again and serves a smoked salmon tartare with cream and vitelotte potato chips. It looks mouthwatering and I quickly dig in.

'I love to watch you eat.' Christian says and for a moment he looks vulnerable and I get the jest of why. I give him a shy smile and take another bit.

'It tastes divine.' I say before changing the subject hoping to stir us away from Christian's dark early childhood memories. I tell them about the courses I am going to follow at WSVU. Christian is urging me to look into the possibility of following some of the courses in Seattle next semester so we get to spend more time together.

I promise him I will I want nothing more than to spend more time with him. I just hope then we can keep us a secret for a pretty long time at least until I have had some typical college experiences. Although I don't know how long we can keep it from our families. Mia tackled me at the restroom in the restaurant yesterday asking some very probing questions about my relationship with Christian.

'Mia suspects there is something going on between us.' I tell Christian and he pauses his fork mid-air eying me speculatively.

'What did you tell her?'

'That nothing was going on between us.' I say softly.

The look on Christian's face is a combination of hurt and anger.

'Why didn't you tell her we are envolved romanticly? Are you ashamed of us? He asks and his voice is laced with accusation.

His blunt reaction surprises me.

'Ashamed? No, no of course not Christian. I just want to keep us a secret for a while.'

'I am not going to lie about my relationship status nor pretend that you are not mine Anastasia, and I don't understand why you would.' He snaps.

He is mad, really, really mad. How do I explain this to him so he understands where I'm coming from.

'Christian I love you but having a relationship with you comes with a lot of bells and whistles. You are always surrounded by security or press and everyone always want's something from you. You are this larger then life powerful business mogul and I'm just Ana the nerdy literature student. I am only 17 Christian what will people say when they find out about us? I can see the headlines now _**Billionaire screws around with a teenager.**_ Or whatever incendiary crap the media will pen down.

I want to go out and do the whole college thing you know get out meet new people, get drunk and dance on tables you get the picture it is important to me. If everyone knows I am your girlfriend I cannot do that anymore because every stupid or dumb thing I do will be reflected on you.

I also don't want to get special treatment or people hassling me because of my relationship with you. I don't want to be followed by security 24/7 while I am running around on campus. I want to be just Ana at least for a little while longer.'

Christian stares at me impassively and holds his tongue when the waiter comes to clear our dishes and presents us with the next course. Grilled scallops, pumpkin marmalade and confit onions with champagne sauce. Just like the previous dish, it looks and tastes amazing.

'That was quite a speech, Anastasia.' Christian says coolly once the waiter is gone.

His demeanor has changed to business like, confident, dominant and intimidating.

'I am more than happy to address each of your points miss Steele shall we start with your first issue?' His voice is silky smooth when he addresses me.

'Please do Christian.' I silently wonder why he is dragging this out for so long.

'You knew what being mine entailed!' He hisses. ' For God sake Anastasia you have known me all your life. Everything surrounded me was no news to you when you accepted my proposal I am a complete package Anastasia and all yours. You can't just pick and choose the bits you like and the bits you don't like.

I don't give a damn about what others might think or say about our relationship their opinion does not mean shit to me.

I want the whole world to know that you are mine. I am sick and tired of other men ogling you like you are some prime piece of beef. At the same time, I can understand and respect your wish to have a normal college experience. So I will concede to not broadcasting our relationship to the general public. But I won't deny your existence when I am asked about my relationship status I just won't mention your name.

I also have a couple of other conditions. One: we will tell our family about our relationship I am not going to hide my feelings for you in front of them. I am not going to disrespect our relationship like that. Secondly, I want a time constraint, Anastasia, I am not going to wait 3 or 4 years to take you out in public. Thirdly I want to see you every weekend unless something unavoidable comes up. I don't want to go weeks without seeing you. I would not be able to bear that. Lastly, I need you to swear to me that you won't do anything that will be damaging for your well being. I need to know that you are safe all the time. I don't want a repeat of Portland.' He takes a sip from his wine but never takes his eyes off me.

'Well?' He prompts giving me hardly any time to formulate a proper retort.

Why does he always has to throw Portland in my face? I know I screwed up then but it only happened once and we weren't even together back then. I am also afraid that informing our family about our relationship will make it public knowledge by proxy, they might spill the beans to others in their enthusiasm. Especially my mom has trouble activating her brain to mouth filter at times.

I don't understand why he thinks that other guys are ogling me and even if they did it wouldn't matter I only want him. I can concede on the time constraint it isn't that unreasonable. I figured that I will grow tired of the whole college thing in a year or two and I are planning on seeing him every weekend anyway.

'What if one of our parents blurt the news out to a third party Christian? Making it public knowledge? And I have not done anything stupid since Portland so I would appreciate it if you stopped throwing that in my face. I am willing to concede on your request for a time constraint but I want at least two whole years to do all the college stuff without everybody breathing down my neck. I also want your word that you won't put security on me while I am in college. I want my privacy Christian at least for a little while longer.

You should never ever have to worry about my fidelity Christian I only want you. Nothing is ever going to change that and I was planning on seeing you every weekend anyway so you don't have to worry about that.'

The waiter comes again with our third-course roast veal in Viennese coating with stuffed macaroni and panfried artichokes. It looks and smells delicious and I don't think I have ever eaten this much in my life.

He cocks his head a little to the side and scrutinises me as if he is measuring my words.

'I am not going to lie to our parents about our relationship because of some hypothetical situation Ana. We will urge our parents to keep their mouths shut and if they accidently _spill the beans_ as you put it some adequately we will work around it.

Two years are too long for me to wait, how about 16 months? I trust you implicitly Anastasia, but I do not trust any guy you come in contact with. Do you have any idea how stunning you are? Well, let me fill you in on a little secret. You know why we are not being served by the maitre'd personally? Well?' He asks impatiently and I have no idea where he is going with this.

'No.' I simply state.

'Because the fucker was eye fucking you right in front of me.' He sneers I am stunned speechless I did not even notice it.

'That's why I want security on you Anastasia, to keep those bastards away from what's mine.'

Oh, no that is not going to happen. I am shocked by his audacity to even suggest this to me. I can take care of unwanted male attention perfectly fine! I never knew he could be so controlling.

'I can get rid of any unwanted male attention myself I don't need some goone to do my dirty work for me! I don't want any security Christian! You promised me that I could have a normal college experience and now you throw this in my face. I won't have it Christian and if you try to send one of your goons on me I will have them arrested for stalking.' I am shaking with indigent rage.

He looks shocked for a moment and then his lips curl up in a slow wicked smile.

'So feisty Ms Steele it is quite a turn on.' He says seductively while taking my hand and presses it against his crotch. 'You feel what you do to me?' He hisses I feel his large erection in my hand and I swallow audibly.

'I think I want a different kind of dessert then what they are offering here.' He seductively whispers in my ear.

My mouth is dry, but my nether regions are wet I gasp when he slips his fingers between my wet folds pushing one finger inside me. He slowly moves in and out of me while the palm of his hand presses against my clit.

He presses his lips behind my ear and kisses me on _that_ spot sensually and I softly moan. I spread my legs further to give him better access. He grins in my neck and continues to move his finger in and out of me.

'You like that Anastasia do you? You like my finger in your juicy wet cunt?' He pulls his finger out of me leaving me hot and bothered. He puts his finger in his mouth and sucks on it with fervor.

I stare at him stupefied I cannot believe that he just did that. I feel aroused and frustrated.

'You taste so much better than dessert. Remember Anastasia your pussy is mine and only mine.' He says and calls for the check leaving me in an aroused daze unable to form a coherent thought effectively ending our heated discussion.

 **Seattle September 20, 2007**

Luke Sawyer glances around the large modern office taking in every minute detail. The walls are stark white and three abstract paintings of ordinary items are hanging on them. The floors are polished marble and a black leather couch stands under the paintings. Two black leather chairs stand before a large classical wooden desk it is the only item emanating any warmth in the room. There is a sleek computer standing on the desk and the two medium sized picture frames stand next to the monitor. They are the only personal items visible in the office.

Everything else is austere, cold and impersonal. He had met Grey for the first time three years ago and at first glance, those would have been the exact words everyone would use to describe his employer. He, however, knew better, Grey was blunt and to the point never wasting his time with idle chit chat. But he was also a good honest employer who always rewarded loyalty.

For many people, Grey was an enigma he was only 24 but was already one of the richest most successful entrepreneurs in the world. Very few people knew about his personal life only the general information was available. Even fewer people knew why he guarded his private life so fiercely but he was privy to that information.

He had his suspicions the moment he got his assignment to protect a miss Anastasia Steele. She had only been 14 at the time, but Grey seemed obsessed with her. He never acted inappropriately though not that he could have since she was 7000 miles removed from him, then again Grey did not strike him as a pervert. No the relationship he had with miss Steele had been something far more complicated it seemed almost unfathomable. He had his suspicions confirmed the moment miss. Steele moved back to Seattle. He remembered when he came to Escala on the weekend to debrief Mr. Grey about Ms. Steele's exploits.

He saw the woman staying with Grey at the time she was a poor replica of Ms. Steele and it had shocked him. According to Taylor, all the women Grey had as weekend guests over the years looked about the same. The relationships he had with them were far from what is considered normal and he understood why Grey guarded his private life so fiercly.

The door of the office opened and he was pulled from his reverie. Grey leisurely strode into his office and greeted him curtly before sitting down behind his desk.

'Mr. Sawyer, have you ever been to college?'

Sawyer looked at him bemused for a moment not sure where Mr. Grey was going with his question.

'No, sir I enlisted right after high school.'

Grey's face remained impassive.

'Well then congratulations, you have won a full expense paid scholarship to WSVU I have heard you are quite the fan of English literature. Your classes start on Monday and I took the liberty of acquiring an apartment for you.'

Realization dawned on Sawyer Ms Steele was studying English literature at WSVU and he and Taylor had argued for days on how to covertly protect her while she was there without rousing suspicion from anybody. Thus far they had been divided on the subject but Taylor had mentioned to him that Grey had concocted a plan to make it work.

'I see sir.'

'Mr. Sawyer something has changed Ms. Steele and I are exclusive but as of yet we have not informed anyone of that fact. Ms. Steele and I agreed to keep this information private for a while.

Ms. Steele as expected has refused any form of security let alone a CPO. She appears to be adamantly set against personal security it is an unfortunate situation but not unmanageable.

I want you to befriend Ms. Steele so you can protect her up close. You be following the exact same classes she is it should not be a problem getting close to her. I want daily reports of her activities and I expect you to keep potential.. threats... at bay. Your apartment is located next to Ms. Steele's and Ms. Kavanagh's. So you are close by in case of an emergency. Can I count on you, Mr. Sawyer?' Grey asked coolly.

Sawyer was speechless for a moment Grey turned out to be one very calculated and cunning SOB. Sawyer could not help admire his tenacity at the same time he did not relish the prospect on studying English literature he knew next to nothing about the subject.

But he was never one to back down from a challenge who knows this opportunity might proof to be useful in the future.

'Of course Mr. Grey.'

'Excellent Mr. Sawyer, miss Parker will hand you the necessary paperwork and the keys to your new apartment. I hope you enjoy college more than I did Mr. Sawyer.' Grey said curtly before dismissing the other man altogether. His attention turned to the picture frame on his desk and he idly brushed his finger over the photo residing in it.

 _ **Translation: Good afternoon ma'am I have a reservation under the name Grey.**_

 _ **Good afternoon Mr. Grey welcome to Relais Christine. The bellboy will take your luggage and show you to your room. I wish you a pleasant stay at our hotel.**_

 _ **I am sure we will. Thank you, ma'am.**_

 _ **I present to you Balzac's home. You are most welcome mister Grey.**_


	20. Hide and Seek

**Hide and seek**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows I wish you all a very happy new year.**

 **I have no problem with criticism as long as its constructive and not posted cowardly from some random guest account. I am always happy to address any issues someone may have with the story but I will not do this for people that post their unconstructive criticisms as guests. I am not a professional writer, hell English is not even my mother tongue; I write because it is a way for me to relax and have fun, being able to post and share this story with people is/was an added benefit. if you do not like the direction the story is taking then do not read it anymore. but don't try to tell me what I should or shouldn't write. /End rant.**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading and please leave a review.**

 **This chapter is MA rated due to lemons.**

 _There are no secrets that time does not reveal._

(Jean Racine 1639-1699)

 **Seattle September 25, 2007**

Frustration, dread and anger course through my veins. I feel like a rudderless boat on the open sea and this loss of control is slowly but surely choking me.

This entire day has been utter shit thus far. Because of a fuck up by one of my managers, the workers at my New Jersey shipyard were threating to go on strike. I had to move heaven and earth to prevent that from happening and it is costing me more money than it should. I might have to fly to Jersey and have a personal conversation with the head of the damn union.

Which, of course, I deplore because that means I won't see my baby on Friday. We are planning to tell both sets of our parents that we are together on Saturday. The prospect of not seeing my girl this weekend is daunting. She moved to Vancouver last Sunday and I already miss her like crazy. I hate the fact the she choose WSVU, not WSU and fervently wish she would switch universities. I always hated not being able to see her when I wished, but now that we are officially together being apart from her feels like sheer torture.

On top of that, Mia's new CPO has quit within a week after I had hired him she sneaked off and left him behind in the middle of a sleepy village in the Provance while she was on some culinary excursion. He told me she was impossible to work with and I cannot blame him for is accurate, assessment of my willful little sister. I spend the last 90 minutes on the phone with her arguing and I had to call my dad to finally make her see some sense. We both threatened to cut off her allowance if she made another CPO quit.

And if that all wasn't bad enough to start the day with I have to waste another hour of my time to some shitty interview with Time magazine. I despise journalists, vacuous idiots, asking inane questions with no regard for my privacy. At least according to Sam this journalist that is coming to interview me is, at least, half-decent.

I silently wonder what Ana is doing now I hope she has a much better day than I have. I idly brush my fingers over her photo again it is a picture with her and Mia standing on the banks of the Seine. _My sweet perfect Ana._ Maybe I should call Sawyer for an update? Or maybe I should call her myself? How I long to hear her soft, sweet, musical voice again, it is like balm for my stressed out wounded soul. I wonder if she has gotten the flowers I sent her to wish her luck on her first day at college.

My office phone buzzes and I sullenly answer it.

'Grey.' I snap.

'Mr Grey your 10:30 is here to see you Mrs. Rankin from Time magazine and miss Masey, sir.' Andrea's professional voice chimes through the phone.

I inwardly groan. Curse that fucking interview, at least, Sam will be here to monitor the whole deal to make sure that it all goes smoothly, after all, this whole thing is a PR scheme.

'Also, your grandmother called to remind you of the patrons of the art ball tomorrow morning. She is insisted that you bring a date.' Andrea briskly adds.

 _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_ I inwardly curse I had forgotten about that fucking ball. Ever since I started donating large sums of money to the local arts communities and museums I have become a fucking member of the Art Patrons an organisation devoted to all the arts.

Every freaking year these fuckers organize some pretentious ball to hoard in more money. Grandma Grey is the chairwoman and thus, I am somewhat obligated to go or I will never hear the end of it especially since my father flat out refuses to go.

On top of that, she is trying to set me up with Charlotte the harlot Drake for years now. It was at my grandmother's request that I donated 50k to the Seattle Museum of modern arts where Drake works as a curator. She does not realize that I cannot stand the social climbing two-penny whore.

She is probably hoping that I take Charlotte as my date not understanding that it will be a cold day in hell before I would take that woman anywhere. At this moment, I hate making the concession to Ana about keeping our relationship private for a while. At least, the freaking ball would have been bearable with Ana at my side. I sigh loudly guess I have to ask my mom to be my date then.

'Tell Sam and the Rankin woman they can come in. Call back my grandmother, tell her that I have not forgotten and call my mom and ask if she is available to join me tomorrow night.' I know my voice sounds like that of a petulant 15-year-old.

'Oh and Andrea? Remember if miss Anastasia Steele calls always put her through no matter where I am or what I am doing, incidentally, remind Olivia to do the same.'

'Certainly Mr Grey.' Andrea says before hanging up.

I sit back in my chair. 'Showtime Grey.' I murmur to myself. Before getting up to meet Mrs Rankin at the door.

Gloria Rankin is a short round woman in her forties with perceptive amber eyes and short auburn hair. She is one of the top journalists in the country, famous for her human interest stories and an acquaintance of Sam. Sam told me that Rankin is tough and can spot bullshit answers from miles away. So as long as I give her fair answers she will give us a fair story.

I guess I have to crank up the old Grey charm a little more to get this reporter off my back.

'Mrs Rankin, nice to meet you.' I give her my all-American boy smile and I inwardly chuckle when I register the usual effect.

'Mr Grey thank you for granting me this interview it is an opportunity most of my colleagues are envious of.' She says in a no-nonsense matter.

'Please have a seat.´ I say while pointing at one of the sleek black leather chairs in front of my desk.

She thanks me and keenly looks around my office eagerly devouring every detail and I know she wonders if my office décor is a reflection of my personality. Sam sits down next to her and quickly explains her the conditions of this interview again.

The phone on my desk buzzes again I am tempted to ignore it since the interview is about to start. But I know Andrea would not have put it through unless it was important. I excuse myself for a moment and pick it up.

'What is it, Andrea.' I snap.

Sam and Mrs Rankin stop talking and turn their attention to me. I hold my finger up to them requesting one minute and walk further away from them to hold this conversation in private.

'Mr Grey, miss Steele is on line one, shall I put her through?' My heart skips a beat how I long to hear her voice.

'Yes put her through immediately please Andrea.'

'Of, course, Mr Grey.' Andrea says on the other end before putting Ana's call thru.

'Hi, Christian.' Ana's soft musical voice comes through the other end of the line.

'Hi baby, how are you? Is everything alright?'

'I am fine baby, I am just calling to tell you that I miss you and love you and to thank you for the flowers you have sent. Our whole apartment looks like a meadow and Kate has started her inquisition.'

I am grinning like a loon and feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

'I love you and miss you too baby more then you know. I am glad you like the flowers and if Kate is giving you a hard time you should just tape her mouth shut.' I tease.

'Mmm don't tempt me.' She chuckles.

'Listen, baby, I have a meeting at the moment. I will call you back when I am done is that ok with you?'

'Sure Christian, but you need to call me on my mobile since I won't be home. Kate is dragging me to Ikea she claims that we need a new TV stand.'

I am puzzled for a moment why on earth would they buy a TV stand at Ikea? They do realize they have to build it themselves do they? Besides the quality is shit.

'Baby you do realize Ikea only has to do it yourself stuff right? If you want I can send Ryan and Reynolds up and get you a TV stand from a proper store. Or I can just call Gia and ask her to decorate your place.' I offer.

She laughs a hearty warm laugh.

'Christian that is really sweet of you to offer but we want to do this ourselves You know? Learn from the experience? I got to go now Kate is calling speak to you later. Love you!'

Always so stubborn! I sigh and run a hand through my hair I hear her chuckling again on the other end of the line.

'Just, don't worry babe we got this.' She says sweetly

'Alright just if you need anything, anything at all call me immediately I will make it happen. '

'I know that baby and I really love and appreciate it. Listen, babe, I need to get going love you!' Ana says sweetly.

'Love you too baby so much, speak to you soon.' I grin without hanging up.

'Ana hang up the freaking phone we have to go.' I hear Kavanagh yell.

'A second Kate.' Ana quickly replies to her.

'Duty calls by babe x.' She says and blows me a kiss through the phone.

'Bye baby.' I manage to say before the line goes dead and I am transported back to reality where an impatient and very inquisitive journalist is staring at me impertinently.

Fuck! She must have heard some part of my conversation with Anastasia. I walk back to my desk and put the phone down. I sit down on my chair and turn my attention back to Sam and the Rankin woman.

'My apologies for that. If you are ready you can conduct your interview now.'

'Mr Grey you understand that the goal of this interview is for the public to get to know you better as a person?'

'Yes, I do.' I reply coolly.

'Good! Well, I understand that you are guarding your privacy fiercely and I am respectful of that, however, I couldn't help but overhear a part of your conversation. It has made me very curious, basically… I am desperate to ask the question we are all dying to know the answer too. Are you romantically involved with someone?' Rankin asks directly.

Fuck! She heard more than I thought. I promised Anastasia that I won't disclose that we are together but I also said that I won't deny that I am in an exclusive relationship.

'Yes, I am.' I simply state giving very little away. She looks triumphant for a moment before continuing her line of questioning.

'Can you tell me more about her? I heard you say put _her_ through so I am assuming your partner is female.' She says while lifting and eyebrow at me.

Damn this woman is perceptive.

I sigh heavily.

'Look, Mrs Rankin, I will only say this on the subject at hand. Yes, the person with whom I am romantically involved is female. I am straight so we can put that rumour to rest.

My girlfriend is not in the public eye and her privacy is very important to me so I will not disclose any information regarding her personally, I will only say that she is the most beautiful, kindhearted, sweet and intelligent girl on the planet I am one very lucky SOB and so very grateful to have her in my life. This all I am saying on the subject.' I say authoritatively.

'Is that the reason why you are only seen in public with your mother or sister?' She continues and I am starting to get annoyed with her persistence.

This question has struck a nerve with me I never took my subs out because I didn't want to but Ana is a whole different story I want to let everyone know that she belongs to me yet I can't. I decide to give her a half truth.

'It is not the sole reason but part of it. Now I am not going to answer any more questions regarding this subject matter.'

'Very well Mr Grey, I hope that you do not mind that we do publish this information since this is quite frankly huge and fits within the goal of this interview getting to know you better.' She says smiling.

'You may.' I acquiescence.

'Good, well I have a lot more questions for you.' She starts and I know that I am in for a long and painful ride.

 **Portland September 25, 2007**

 ** _Anastasia_**

I am reading the instruction manual for the umpteenth time and I am still not sure where everything goes. Frankly, I am getting cranky and tired of all of this, first we spend almost two hours picking out the 'right' TV stand. Kate ruled out practically everything a dozen times over before we finally settled for the one we saw first.

After dragging the very large box to Kate's car, we could not get it in properly which cost us another 30 minutes we finally got back to our apartment complex we had to drag the box to our apartment which took us another 15 minutes and three broken nails. Maybe I should have taken Christian up on his offer and let one of his minions help us out, but when I asked Kate if I should call in some help she insisted that we could do it ourselves claiming that it was some sort of right of passage.

So now we are trying to put this thing together only to discover half the items are missing and the manual seems to be written in hieroglyphs.

'Ana, I don't think that this board goes there and we need a hammer if we ever want to secure this piece to that.' Kate whines.

'Kate according to the manual everything we need is supposed to be in the box I don't think we even have a hammer.'

Kate creases her eyebrows for a moment.

'Come, let's go ask the neighbours if they have one.' She says authoritatively.

I throw my head in my neck and groan loudly.

'Seriously Kate you know how awkward it is to call upon your neighbours who we don't even know by the way.'

'Ugh, Ana stop being shy this is the perfect opportunity to introduce ourselves now let's go!' Kate says while dragging me by the hand.

The first neighbour we introduce ourselves too is an elderly lady with five cats named Mrs Balman. Her husband died 15 years ago and her two kids live in Florida and rarely come to visit. She is a sweet old very chatty lady who immediately offers us tea and cookies. She does not have a hammer however she appears to be rather lonely. Kate and I decline but promise to pop in again soon.

'Come on Ana let's see if the other neighbours are home.' Kate says while dragging me away from Mrs Balman apartment.

'I thought this apartment was empty?' I ask.

'No, I think it has been rented out again I saw a light burning yesterday when I came back from my run. Which by the way you should so join me on.' Kate says while giving me a pointed stare.

'You know I don't do running Kate, it reminds me too much of gym class.' I shudder while I conjure up the memory of the tyrannical Mrs Hanson our former gym teacher who had it in for me.

'I am telling you, Ana, a good run feels cleansing please give it a try?' I roll my eyes at her I can never say no to beggy or pouty Kate.

'Fine.' I grumble and knock on our neighbours door. Kate hugs me and immediately let's go when a very handsome guy opens the door for us.

Kate just stares at him almost drooling and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. Although I have to admit the guy standing in front of us is very good-looking in a rugged sort of way. he is tall and broad with wavy dark blonde hair and dark sparkling blue eyes. He has a strong masculine jaw and slightly crooked nose which I guess has been broken sometime in the past and never setback properly it only adds to his appeal I guess.

'Hi I am Kate and this is my best friend and roommate Ana.' Kate says all breathlessly.

'Luke Sawyer nice to meet you both.' He says with a broad smile.

'We were wondering if we could borrow a hammer from you?' I ask nicely.

'Sure I think I have one laying around her, do you guys need some help with something?' He offers.

'No, we are,..' I don't get the chance to finish my sentence because Kate pushes her hand in front of my mouth.

'Oh, yes if you don't mind we bought a new TV stand and it is a pain to assemble.' She says while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

'Sure no problem I can come and help, just let me get my toolbox.' He says and Kate practically swoons.

'Seriously, Kate what the hell happened to do it ourselves, right of passage exercise and whatever else you spouted less than 15 minutes ago.' I furiously whisper in her ear.

'That was before I knew our neighbour was hot I am calling dibs Ana.' She says all territorially and I have to suppress a chuckle no matter how handsome Mr Sawyer is he has got nothing on Christian.

'I am not interested. He is all yours.' I reply nonchalantly and Kate eyes me suspiciously.

'Don't tell me you don't find him attractive?' she furiously whispers again.

'I do but he just isn't my type Kate so he is all yours if you want him.'

'Ladies, I got my toolbox. Show me whats needs to be done.'

We walk back to our apartment and tell Luke about the TV stand we bought. He figures it is a piece of cake to assemble and we let him work his magic.

'You want something to drink Mr Sawyer.' I ask politely since Kate has done nothing more then drooling all over him since we got back to our apartment and is apparently unable to play the part of the gracious host.

'Please call me Luke. And yes thank you, soda if you have, please.'

'Sure.' I say while opening the fridge to get him a bottle of coke.

'So what do you do for a living Luke?' Kate asks him sweetly.

'I just moved here from Columbia to study at WSVU.' He replies.

'Really you are a student? I wouldn't have guessed. I don't mean to be offensive but you look a little older than 18.' Kate says while scrutinizing him.

He chuckles.

'I am 23 to be exact I joined the army right after high school. My family did not have enough money to put me through college and I didn't want to take out student loans so I enlisted.

After two tours in Iraq and Afganistan, I called it quits and decided that I don't want to spend my life doing things that I don't really like doing but want to follow my dreams instead hence I am here now.'

' What study did you decided to pursue?' I ask politely.

He looks at me and smiles.

'English literature I have a real passion for books.'

'Really? Ana here is an English lit student too! I never figured you for a lover of the written word.' Kate says sounding surprised.

He grins at her.

'Well, I am a guy full of surprises.'

'What courses are you taking?' I ask curiously.

'19th-century romanticism, anatomy of poetry, Shakspeare uncovered and a couple of others.' He says contemplatively.

'Really? I am taking those too! It is so nice to find another lover of the written word. Maybe we can all study together if you want too. Kate is taking the 19th romanticism class too.' I offer.

'Wel I could really use some help with all this so I am glad you guys are offering.' Luke says while putting the final screw in our new TV stand.

'Thanks a lot for helping us out. Let me buy you a coffee sometime soon as a token of our gratitude.' Kate says all flirty.

Luke smiles kindly at her.

'Sure, if you ladies need some more help fixing or building stuff just holler I am only a door away.' Luke says while he gets up and heads for the door.

'Oh, don't worry Luke we will.' Kate replies sweetly and I realize she is really into him I wonder how long this new infatuation is going to last.

 **Portland September 28, 2007**

 ** _Christian_**

A knock on the hotel room door brings a huge smile to my face, Anastasia is finally here. In order to keep our relationship a secret as much as possible I booked a room at the Heathman only a 30-minute drive from Anastasia's and Kate's apartment and thus away from prying eyes. Luckily all the problems with my shipyard in New Jersey are resolved so I did not have to fly out there and get to spend my entire weekend with my girl.

She is reluctant to tell Kate about us, afraid that she might tell someone else by accident letting the cat out of the bag. We are staying one evening at the Heathman before flying back to Escala in the morning. We are having dinner with both our parents tomorrow evening and inform them of our relationship before that Time magazine article comes out.

I walk to the door and open it grinning like a loon when I see my beautiful girl standing in front of me in a pale blue maxi dress and black high-heeled shoes making her appear larger than her petite 5.4.

'Hello, stranger.' She says smiling and I scoop down to kiss her delicious lips.

'Hmmm.' She softly moans 'I take it you missed me.' She jokes.

'Oh, baby more than you could ever know. So how was your first week of college?' I ask while gently pulling her into my room. I take her weekend bag from her hands and deposit it on the couch.

'Very busy between classes, decorating and countless introduction parties I have had very little downtime.' She pouts I chuckle and pour her a glass of orange juice her favourite beverage.

'Here, drink up.' I say while handing her to glass

She rolls her eyes. 'Thank you.' She mutters how did you know I was thirsty?'

'Your lips are dry and your breathing is a little heavier.' I simply state.

'Nothing gets past you does it?' She says and gives me a shy smile.

'When it comes to you Anastasia I am on constant red alert.' I kiss her soft lips and hug her tight the love that I feel for her is so overwhelming at times that it is sometimes hard to deal with.

'So did you two manage to build the TV stand you bought?' I ask teasingly already knowing the answer to the question.

'Oh yes we did but we had help our new neighbour helped us putting it together. He is a really nice guy named Luke, Kate was quite smitten with him and before you start; He did not strike me as a pschyco.

Funny enough he is studying English lit as well. He was in the army first and his knowledge of literature is a little lacking so I offered to help him out since he so kindly helped us out.' She happily babbles on and it makes me smile.

Of course, Luke already told me all of this I only need to remind him that Ms Kavanagh is off limits never mix business with pleasure is my motto.

'I trust your judgement baby, so I won't say anything about your new neighbour. Maybe I should write him a thank you note for helping you out?' I joke and she playfully slaps me.

'No, you leave the poor man alone.' She pouts.

I hold my hands up in mock surrender. 'Ok, ok, I won't write him don't worry! On a different note did you tell your parents where to go tomorrow?'

'Yes SP's place 19:30 for dinner. My mom was panicking when I called and told her that I needed to talk to her and dad about something important. She was convinced something was wrong it took me nearly 30 minutes to calm her down.'

I chuckle.

'Well I am glad you could convince her that it is all good news, incidentally, I told my parents to be there at 19:15 so they won't run into each other and start up the rumour mill.'

'That is very shrewd of you .' She says and kisses me passionately.

I open my mouth letting her tongue in before slowly sliding mine into hers tasting her and exploring her. She softly moans and rubs my crotch making me groan and my already half mast dick is jumping to full salute mode.

'Christian I want you to take me.' She whispers breathlessly when we come up for air. I let out a harsh grunt and crash my mouth on hers again kissing her with all the passion and longing that is burning inside me.

'I want nothing more then being inside you but not here in this room or bed where countless of people have done the deed, Ana. Your first time should be really intimate and special.'

'When.' She pants

'Soon Ana I have a plan.' I grin against her mouth I want to take virginity in my bedroom at Escala I never slept with anyone in my bed before it would be a novelty for the both of us.

'Do you now Mr Grey?' She asks huskily I lift her up she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I carry her to our bedroom depositing her on the bed and hover over her.

I trail soft kisses down her jaw and neck before unzipping her dress. She moans loudly when I trail kisses and nib her collarbone.

'Oh, yes miss Steele. First I am going to drive you wild with anticipation that is the key to seduction after all.' I tease and pull the straps of her dress down exposing her ample breasts.

'No bra miss Steele? I don't know if I approve.'

'Then don't Mr Grey.' She coyly replies.

She unbuckles my belt and unbuttons my pants rubbing up and down my crotch teasingly I am beyond hard right now and for a brief second, I contemplate on taking her here right now regardless of my promise to make her first time special.

I groan harshly and my mouth finds her erect nipples I suck and nibble on them and she mewls loudly.

'So responsive.' I murmur against her breasts. I pull down her dress exposing her flat stomach and black lace panties. I step back to admire the view she looks so incredibly hot displayed for me on the bed like this. I pull down my pants and boxer briefs and Anastasia's eyes grow wide when my erection springs free.

I take my erection in my hand and stroke myself a few times.

'Oh yes, baby this is all for you.' I grin wickedly at her and she licks her lips hungrily. I take off my shirt and shoes and pull here shoes of as well.

I bent down and kiss the inside of her thighs moving teasingly slow up north.

'I can smell how wet you are for me.' I huskily whisper.

I grab her ankles and pull her legs apart before lying down between them. I run my nose through the center of her panties inhaling her sweet scent. God, she smells enticing.

I put my thumbs between the elastic band of her panties and pull them down in one swift move. I groan loudly when I see her beautiful recently deforested pussy. I lick my lips hungrily, I cannot wait to taste her. I softly blow on her clit and swirl my tongue between her folds.

Anastasia writhes with pleasure.

'You like that baby?' I murmur breathlessly.

'Christian please.' She begs. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slack in ecstasy.

'I know baby, I know.'

'I want to taste you too, please let me taste you too.' She begs again and opens her eyes. They are filled with a lust and wanting beyond anything I have ever seen before. I never thought that this beautiful innocent girl could be such a sexual creature.

I stop my delicious torture and stare up into her wide open eyes. The colour is an extraordinary sapphire blue and seems like she can see right through my soul.

'I have an idea that will be very satisfying for the both of us. Move back.' I order huskily and she immediately complies. I move out between her legs and lay down next to her.

'Sit down on my waist with your back to my face. I am going to taste your pussy from behind now baby.' I murmur seductively.

Anastasia understands my plan and gives me a salacious smile. She immediately obeys again and sits astride me. She takes my cock in her mouth without warning swirling her tongue over my cockhead before taking me deeper inside her mouth sucking and licking every inch of me.

I groan loudly the feeling is exquisite.

'Push your ass in my face baby I need to taste you badly.' I whisper huskily she moans and takes me even deeper inside her mouth ignoring my request.

'Jesus Ana!' I growl out and smack her ass she groans with pleasure and nibs the head of my cock I roll my eyes back into my head in ecstasy if she keeps this up I won't last long. I pride myself of always being in control but with Anastasia control seems to be next to nonexistent.

'Enough!' I growl.

I grab her hips and pull her towards me she is dripping wet and I want nothing more than getting my fill of her sweet nectar. I am like a starving man at a banquet when it comes to Ana.

'I haven't got my fill of you, baby, I will never have my fill of you.' I grunt out.

I slip a finger inside her slowly moving it in and out of her while leisurely licking her vulva. I hold her pussy lips open so I can put more pressure on her clit with my tongue. She writhes with pleasure on top of me and intensives her efforts on my hard rock cock. Sucking and swirling her tongue up and down my shaft relentlessly increasing the pressure on my cock by clamping her lips down. I can't help but move my hips in sync with her efforts slowly fucking her mouth while she fucks mine. We are lost; a writhing and moaning mess consumed by unadulterated pleasure.

I thrust my finger inside her again harder this time, moving furiously in and out of her while my tongue swirls round and round her clit. She bucks and mewls crying out in pleasure. She feels hot, wet and so tight. I know she is close her body is trembling on top of mine. I gently bite on her clit and she explodes. She moans out a scrambled version of my name and her entire body violently convulses and trembles.

The sight of her cumming so violently pushes me over the edge. Volcanic heat courses down my spine igniting every cell in my body. I feel my cum rising in my balls and my cock throbs violently. Hot streams of cum shoot through my cock and I explode in the warm wet heat of her mouth. She keeps sucking on my dick devouring every single drop of cum I give her.

As we both come down from our high Anastasia nestle her head on my chest I gently stroke her hair and for the first time this week I feel completely relaxed, replete and complete.

'That was amazing Christian.' Ana whispers softly.

'That is because you are amazing.' I reply earnestly and kiss her head.

'Come let's take a shower baby.' I climb out of the bed and hold my hand out for her. She accepts and I lead her into the shower.

After our shower, we climb back into bed and I hold her tightly in my arms.

'How did your interview go?'Ana asks sleepily.

'As far as interviews go it was ok. I told her you are the smartest, sweetest and most beautiful girlfriend in the world.'

'You did? Why? You promised you would not tell anyone.' She says sullenly.

'No, I said I would not disclose your identity but I would never deny that there is someone special in my life when asked. You called when she was in my office she overheard some of our conversation and asked me if there was someone and I said yes.'

I pop myself up and she turns her face to me.

'I see and you told her that I was sweet, smart and beautiful? That is so sweet of you Mr Grey.' Her hand trails over my chest and I close my eyes relishing the feeling.

I love it when she touches me in the forbidden zones it feels cathartic and healing. Her lips softly kiss mine and I reciprocate her kiss with fervour after a minute I break away and pull her back in my arms.

'That is because it is the truth miss Steele you are my world. Now go to sleep we are flying back to Seattle early tomorrow morning.'

'Christian?'

'Yes, baby.'

'I love you, so much.' She whispers and close my eyes letting her words wash over me.

Early morning light pours through the curtains illuminating our Heathman suite with a soft, warm glow. Anastasia is safely wrapped in my arms the morning light burnishes her skin and thick chestnut hair making it look like she is glowing from the inside out.

Her long lashes fawn over her eyes and her soft pink lips are slightly parted. She looks like an angel a perfectly sweet, beautiful angel, I could watch her sleep forever. She sighs and stirs I gently stroke her arms and softly kiss her before untangling myself from her to call room service to order us some breakfast.

An omelette, fruit, croissants and coffee for me and pancakes, bacon, maple syrup and Twinnings breakfast tea for Anastasia.

I brush my teeth and wash my face before checking my blackberry. I have missed calls from Ros, Sam and Taylor and a dozen emails. I call Taylor back immediately the rest can wait.

'Taylor.' I snap.

'Sir, your helicopter is prepped and ready to go and everything else is set for today.'

'Good was that all Taylor?'

'No, sir Reynolds instead of Ryan will accompany you and miss Steele with me tonight. Ryan's father had a mild stroke last night and he is off to Saratoga to visit him, sir.'

'I am sorry to hear that give him the week of he needs to spend time with his father now. Taylor, I agree with your assessment we need one or two more extra CPO's to fill in gaps. I want you to look into finding suitable candidates as soon as possible.'

'Certainly sir.' He says and I hang up the phone. I look at the clock 30 minutes before breakfast gets here and Anastasia is still sleeping. I could go for a short run but then I have to call Taylor again he does not want me running around town without security present. I decide to use the gym of the Heathman instead I put on my sweats, shirt and running shoes and make my way to the gym.

After 20 minutes on the treadmill, I call it quits and walk back to my suite for a quick shower. When I enter our bedroom Ana is still sleeping soundly lying spread out like a starfish in the middle of our bed. She looks magnificent I bend down and gently kiss her lips she stirs and turns on her other side. I chuckle she can sleep for 5 more minutes.

I quickly jump in the shower and wash my body and hair. I am expecting room service soon with our breakfast. I hastily dress in some new hiking pants and shirt and put on my hiking boots. I am taking Ana for a hike and a picknick at mount Rainier national park.

I had Taylor buy Ana a similar hiking outfit since I know that she did not bring any hiking gear with her since this is a surprise. Ana hates fishing and hunting but she loves hiking.

I walk into our bedroom and I am pleasantly surprised to see that my girl is awake.

'Good morning beautiful.' I walk over to her bent down capture her lips with mine and softly bite her lower lip.

'Morning.' She says a sleepy.

'I ordered breakfast, pancakes and bacon for you. Come get dressed we are leaving right after breakfast I have a surprise for you.'

There is a knock on the door.

'Breakfast is here. I set out your shoes and clothes on that chair. Hurry up baby.'

She eyes the clothes I set out for her and she takes in my appearance and realization slowly dawns on her.

'Hiking?' She asks curiously and I wink at her.

'Get dressed baby.'

I walk out of the room to open the door and let room service in. A lady in her 30s with very dark eyes and dark hair walks briskly into my room.

'Anything else Mr Grey.' She says while fluttering her eyelashes at me. I know that she is offering much more than just room service and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

'No that was all.' I snap.

Her face falls a little.

'Very well. Have a good day Mr Grey.' She mumbles and shuffles out of my room.

I walk back to the bedroom and are pleasantly surprised to see that Anastasia is already dressed. It never seizes to amaze me that she can look good in anything even unflattering hiking clothes. Just like me, she is wearing brown hiking pants only our shirts are different she is wearing a pink checkered shirt while mine is light blue.

'You look great Ana. Come breakfast is here.'

After our breakfast, I fly us to Boeing airfield and Reynolds and Taylor drive us to Mount Rainier national park where we begin our hike. We decide to take the Naches peak loop trail which is a 3.5-mile trail through beautiful subalpine flower fields and grassy meadows.

'Look.' Anastasia cries out and points to a cluster of huckleberry plants standing proudly in the shade of a large pine.

I chuckle.

'This whole trail is littered with Huckleberry plants Ana.'

'They look ripe. My grandmother used to make loads of jam with these she used to bring us like 10 jars every fall. And my mom always put it on our sandwiches when we went to school until we got sick of it.' She says while plucking one from the plant.

I chuckle and vaguely remember James complaining about something similar when we were in school.

'Don't eat them before you wash them, Ana, God knows what animal might have pissed on them.'

She rolls her eyes at me and throws the berry back on the ground.

'I wasn't going to eat them I really don't like the bitter aftertaste.'She says while making a face.

'Really? I quite like them. Does your grandma still make jam with them by any chance?' I love jams, especially on some toast.

'I don't know we haven't received jars for quite a while thank God.'

'Too bad I would have liked to have some.'

We continue to walk the trail and absorb the breathtaking view of Mount Rainier. We stop and set out our picknick blanket at the grassy banks of lake Tipsoo. The sky is clear and cloudless sunlight shimmers over the murky brown water turning hues of brown into gold. From where we are sitting, we have an excellent view of the pine filled grassy slopes of Yakima peak.

It is quiet and peaceful here just Ana and me not another soul in sight if you discount Reynolds and Taylor who have been trailing us discreetly.

'I love it here.' Ana says wistfully while popping a grape in her mouth.

'Me too, just you, me and nature.'

'Is that why you brought me here?' She asks playfully.

I smile at her.

'I figured that this place is the perfect place to spend some time privately away from prying eyes. So we don't have to worry about my baggage as you aptly called all the crap surrounding me.'

'Well, I think this is just perfect. Thank you for organizing this.' She says and she kisses me passionately. I groan when her hands gently tuck at my hair it drives me wild when she does that.

'Maybe we need to stop or we end up giving Taylor and Reynolds an R rated show.' I moan against her lips.

We continue our picknick talking about anything and everything enjoying each others company. Everything with Anastasia feels so right, so natural- it is like we are two parts of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. I want this every day all day for the rest of my life I don't want her to go back to Vancouver, I hate it when she is away from me. But I know things won't change until her next semester starts.

After our picknick, we continue the trail and Taylor and Reynolds drive us back to Escala once we are done. We shower and change for the meeting with our parents. Telling Raymond Steele that I am dating his little girl is not something to be taken on lightly and I cannot help but feeling a little nervous. Ana smiles at me and gently rubs my arm.

'My dad loves you it is going to be fine.' She says sweetly. It never seems to amaze me that she can pick up on my moods and what I am taking so acutely.

I give her a tight smile and kiss her hand.

'I know baby.'

Taylor drives us to the restaurant and Reynolds opens our door for us when the car stops at SP place. The owner of SP Dante Marconi is a friend of mine whenever I go sailing on one of my boats I stop by to his place first for some seafood chowder it is the best I have ever had. I rented the entire restaurant for this evening so we can inform our parents is complete privacy.

'Christian.' Dante greets me cheerfully. Dante is a tall and lean African-American man. His hair is short and his customary diamond stud blinks in his right ear.

'Dante. How are you?' I ask while shaking his hand.

'Good, thank you for asking.' He says cheerfully.

'I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is Dante a good friend of mine and seafood chowder king.' I joke

Anastasia smiles kindly at him.

'Nice to meet you.' Ana says politely and shakes his hand. Dante scrutinizes her and then smiles approvingly.

'I set you up a table near the fireplace and excellent views over the Puget sound.'

SP's place has a New England feel to it. Various memorabilia of ships and boots are hanging on the wall and the floors are made of light deck wood.

'Thanks, Dante.' I say and he leads us to our seats. I pull out Anastasia's seat and sit down next to her. I order a diet coke for Ana and a glass of wine for myself.

Anastasia tells me about her schedule for next week and I tell her that I am flying to Washington on Tuesday where I have a meeting with the secretary of state to discuss GEH interests abroad. I tell her about James desire to build a new hospital in Nigeria which GEH would finance for the most part. I hope that my talk with the secretary would smooth any rough edges that might occur with the Nigerian government. She looks at me in awe.

'You and James have such good hearts. It makes me feel ashamed that I contribute so little to help out other people. I want to do something too.' She says earnestly.

'Anastasia you are only 17 and you just started college you have nothing to be ashamed off. Just find something close to your heart once you are settled down a bit more.' I tell her.

'I would like to do something with kids and reading.' She muses out loud.

'Well look around for a charity that supports that I can gather some information for you if you want.' I offer.

Anastasia accepts my offer and excuses herself to visit the restroom. I take a sip of my wine and smile when I hear my mothers' clear voice ringing through the restaurant.

Moments later she and my dad join me at our table. I shake my dad's hand and kiss my mother on the cheek.

'Christian darling who else is joining us?' My mom asks curiously.

'Just wait and see mother.' I say teasingly. They both sit down at our table and order a glass of wine.

My dad starts talking about a new case he is working and I politely listen to him. Ana is not back from the restroom and I am getting a little nervous Ray and Carla will be here soon and I would be lying if I said that I did not fear their reaction a little bit.

I hear Dante greet two people and moments later a very surprised Ray and Carla join or table.

'What a coincidence seeing you all here!' Carla exclaims.

'Carla, Ray what a lovely surprise!' My mom says and kisses Carla on the cheeks.

My dad and Ray shake hands and Ray kisses my mom in greeting.

'Christian son fancy seeing you here.' I grunt out while shaking my hand.

'We are supposed to meet Anastasia here but I think she is running a little late.' Carla says sounding a little worried.

'There are not a lot of guests in the place I hope the food is ok I am starving and I don't understand why we were brought to this table feels kind of rude to intrude on your parade Christian.' Ray says while scrutinizing his surroundings.

'Thrust me Ray you are not intruding and the food here is amazing. Please sit down I am pretty sure Ana will be here soon.' I say and hope that Ana's restroom visit will be over soon.

Ray eyes me intently and sits down.

'What is going on here son?' He asks speculatively.

Thankfully Anastasia makes her appearance silencing everyone. She looks spectacular in her black halter dress and high heeled black Manolo Blahnik's. Her hair is cascading in a mass of loose curls down her face and her eyes are brightest I have ever seen them. They have the colour of the sky on a clear summers day. I still cannot believe she is mine and mine alone.

'Anastasia sweetheart! You look so beautiful!' Carla says and jumps up and hugs her daughter.

'Oh, baby girl I just can't get over the fact that you are almost a woman now.' She squeaks out emotionally.

'Mom you say that every time you see.'

'I know it is just so emotional for me you will always be my baby.' She says tearfully and I see Ana roll her eyes.

'I know mom.' She kisses her mother and goes on to greet her father, my dad and my mom.

'Please sit down everyone. It is no coincidence that you are all here tonight Ana and I have something to tell you.' I say authoritatively and my mom's eyes grow wide in sudden realization and tears start spilling from her eyes.

It is a confusing reaction.

Ray and my dad study me intently and Carla gasps loudly and slaps her hand in front of her mouth.

'Ana and I invited you all tonight to tell you that we are seeing each other romantically. We are very much in love and wanted to share this news with you.' I begin.

'You are the only ones who know about us and we would like to keep it that way for a while because of all the baggage surrounding Christian so we would really appreciate if you guys wouldn't tell anyone else.' Anastasia continues.

'Well, I can't say I am surprised really given the connection you two always had.' Carla says.

'Well, I am very happy for you two and I will not tell a soul about you two.' My dad says.

'Mom?' I ask

'This is such wonderful news Christian and Ana. I always hoped and thought that you two would end up together and I am happy it has finally happened. You two are just meant to be.' She says and dries her eyes with a handkerchief.

'Since when is this going on?' Ray asks gruffly.

'Since France daddy. Please be happy for us?' Ana begs.

Ray plays with his beer glass and then looks at us. My stomach is in knots Ray's approval would mean the world to me.

'It is not that I am not happy for you two. But Ana you have just turned 17 and started college and Christian don't take this the wrong way but you can be a bit overwhelming at times with everything surrounding you.' Ray says tentatively.

'We know that dad. That is why we are only telling the four of you.'

Ray sighs and takes a sip of his beer.

'Well, princess if Christian makes you happy then I am happy.' He finally says.

'That you daddy.' Ana says and hugs him.

'I love you, sweetheart. And Christian take care of my baby girl.' He says and kisses her.

The rest of our dinner goes smoothly and the conversation at our table is lively and the food is delicious.

After dessert, Carla excuses herself to call home and check up in Norbitt and Ray asks me to go out for a quick walk with him. I mentally prepare myself for the riot act he is going to read to me.

'Christian, I would like to apologize for the way I initially react to the news of you and Anastasia together. Deep down I have always known that you two would end up together. But you have to understand Christian, Ana is so young she still needs to develop and learn about who she is and what she wants.

I know she seems really mature for her age but sometimes she really is still just a little girl. I want you to promise me that you give her all the time in the world to grow, learn and mature.'

'Ray there is nothing to apologize for I think I understand where you are coming from and I swear to you that I will always do what's best for Ana. You have my word.'

He scrutinizes me for a moment.

'Good, I will keep you to it. But know I will hunt you down and kill you if you ever break this promise and hurt her you got that?'

'Yes sir, absolutely sir.'

'Good.' He smirks. 'Welcome to the family Christian.'

 **Seattle Oktober 4, 2007**

Andrea leaves the office as quickly as she can she was used to Mr Grey's occasional outburst and his authoritarian and intimidating mannerisms but this all paled to what the man now sitting in his office had displayed five minutes earlier.

The apple really did not fall far from the three she thought wryly while sitting down behind her desk again.

Henry Grey's expression was impassive when he took in the décor of his son's office. Cold, austere and aloof just like Christian always portrayed to be to the outside world.

But he knew better Christian was a kindhearted soul just like his mother had been. He only wished that the reason for his visit was of a happier nature.

He ran a hand through his ginger hair and opened one of the manila files he had played out on his son's desk reading its contents for the umpteenth time hoping each time that the message contained in the pages would turn less dire in nature, but alas the contend remained grave.

The door opened and his son strode in with graceful powerful strides. Confusion washed over his handsome face when he saw his father sitting at his desk.

'Hello son.' Henry said smoothly while eying his son up.

Masculine pride filled his chest every time he had seen the boy and today was no exception. He looked so much like his mother except for his hair and build.

Christian is, at least, two inches taller than he was. His shoulders are broad and his hips are slender. His eyes are intense and stormy gray just like his mother's eyes were. His nose was straight and regally set in his face and his jaw was chiseled and strong. He and Ella had made such a beautiful child together inside and out. Regret and pain filled him, how he wished everything had turned out differently for the three of them.

But in spite of Christian's rough start in life, he turned out to be a son every father would dream off. He was strong, intelligent, competent, compassionate and extremely successful. In his opinion, a son should always surpass his father in everything and Christian turned out to be light years ahead of him.

'Father, what are you doing here?' Christian asked him to the point as always.

'It is good to see you too son.' Henry replied mockingly.

Christian rolled his eyes opened a cupboard and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Remy Martin. He poured the dark amber liquid in the glasses and handed one to his father.

'I am pretty sure we are both going to need this.' Christian said while pointing at his glass. 'You never barge in unannounced unless there is trouble looming on the horizon.' Christian continued.

Henry chuckled and clinked his glass with his sons.

'You have always been exceptionally perceptive my boy.' He said proudly.

'Years of experience.' Christian countered dryly and took a sip of his cognac.

Henry sighed and handed Christian both Manila folders.

'Elena Lincoln will be paroled next week. According to prison officials, she was a model prisoner and will be get released early for good behaviour. I tried to put a stop to it but was unsuccessful.' Henry grounds out bitterly.

'What does it matter if she gets out this year of next year? She is ruined finished a factor of zero significance.' Christian says confidently.

'I wish that was true, unfortunately, it is not. Elena took a lot of people with her when her jig was up. She made a lot of enemies but she still has some powerful friends who she did not sell out and are indebted to her. People do not refuse me anything unless they are indebted to someone else in some form.'

'So? Even if she isn't getting paroled this year she will be out next year. I really don't understand why this is a problem.' Christian says impatiently.

'Because of this son.' Henry snaps and hands Christian the other manila folder.

Christian gasps when he sees the contents of the folder.

'Someone has steady payments to an offshore account belonging to dear old Mrs Lincoln for the last 9 years now. At first, I thought it was a pay off until these threats specifically against you started to come in. These in this file are only from the last six months. Welch is still figuring out where they are coming from.'

'Why wasn't I informed of these earlier!' Christian yells angrily while staring at the blatant dead threats. The picture of a decapitated bird still firmly wedged in his mind.

'Why the hell is he calling me baby bird!?'

'We don't know yet son I was hoping you might have a clue. We did not tell you at first because Welch and Micheals my head of security thought they were just regular threats from your run of the mill wackjob. Until their nature and frequency began to change whoever is writing these knows about your past and your time in foster care specifically. He also knows about the stunt you pulled with the Lincoln woman.'

'The only people who know what we did to that Lincoln bitch are you, me, Elliot, James and Mud. I know for sure that they would never betray me like this.'

'I know, I already had them investigated besides they know nothing significant of your time in foster care with the Colliers.' Henry says callously.

'So it has to be someone close to Lincoln bent on extracting revenge on you and it is not only for Lincoln's current predicament judging from his threats. We are currently investigating everyone she came in close contact with over the last 10 years but this is going to take time.'

'What about the payments? Whoever it has money to pay her.' Christian says irritably.

'We don't think the person who is sending the letter is the same as the person depositing the money but we do think that they are working together in some capacity.

The author of these letters clearly knows Lincoln is getting out soon and I told you my requests to the parole board to keep her locked up fell on deaf ears. I am pretty sure the members of the board are paid or blackmailed in some form or another. Micheals and Welch are currently still investigating all the board members.'

Christian slumps down on his desk and runs his hands through his hair in exasperation.

'So what do we do now?'

'Security is going to be much tighter since our entire family is at risk. I will be at Carrick and Grace tonight's to discuss the new security measures we are going to implement due to the serious nature of these threats. Taylor already informed me you were planning on taking on two more CPO's this is good but we still need some extra manpower for your brother and sister since the perp made direct threats to them as well.'

'Great, Mia will have my balls.' Christian says dejected and Henry chuckles.

'She will just have to deal with it. What about your girlfriend?' Henry asks curiously.

'How do you know about Ana?' Christian asks surprised.

'Grace told me. Congratulations son I am very happy for you. She is a wonderful young woman.' Henry says proudly.

'Thank you. Anastasia won't be a problem we are keeping our relationship a secret for the time being and I already assigned someone to her.'

'That might not be enough since this perp knows a lot about you. He might find out about your relationship with young Miss Steele. I would advise you to have someone else covertly guard her.'

Christian's stomach was turned in painful knots. Threats against himself he could deal with but threats against Ana was a whole different ball game, her safety was absolutely paramount. He initially hated the idea of keeping their relationship secret but with this new threat looming over them, it suddenly did not seem such a bad idea.

'I will make sure that she remains safe at any cost.' He said determinately because he knew that her wellbeing was very much part of his own.


	21. Time

**Time**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review.**

 **This chapter is MA rated due to major lemons. Like always my** **apologies** **for any mistakes that I may have overlooked. Also, I am considering to make my chapters smaller so I can update more frequently but I do not know if people rather have less frequent updates but longer chapters.**

 _Tough times never last, but tough people do._

(Robert H Schuller 1926-2015)

He loathed the face staring back at him at the front cover of Time magazine. His fake smile, the slight dimple on his chin, the cold, calculated look in his gray eyes and superficial charm he emitted, he despised every single bit of him.

He had never hated anyone as much in his life as he had hated Christian Grey The man that had humiliated him and turned him into a laughing stock and had cost him the respect and love of his father.

For over three years he was plotting to get back at the bastard to make he him go through what he had gone through. But he never found a kink in Grey's armor his family was tight-knit, rich as sin and well protected. The private detective he had hired in the past was unable to find any real useable dirt on them or Grey in particular. His hotheaded teen days had been brushed off as normal teenage behavior even though rumors circulated that Grey once had beaten up a boy so severely he had to be admitted to the hospital. People, however; seem to admire him all the more because of his alleged bad boy side. ' _Idiots.'_ he muttered under his breath.

No, he needed something different something that would really hurt the damn bastard. It had become nothing less than an obsession to him to collect every interview and article ever written on the miserable douchebag hoping to find that hole is Grey's thus far impenetrable armor. After al, nothing rang truer than Sun Tsu's _know thy enemy._

He took a sip of his brandy and a drag of his Cuban cigar feeling like a masochist he opened the magazine and began reading the interview Grey had so gracefully bestowed on the magazine.

 ** _Christian Grey the man behind the mogul._**

 _By Gloria Rankin_

 _Christian Grey is one of the most successful and elusive young entrepreneurs in the world. Often requests for interviews are met with polite rejections from his PR team. But for Time Magazine's Gloria Rankin the gorgeous billionaire made an exception and gave us a few very interesting tidbits and insights in his fiercely guarded private life._

 _Sorry to all the ladies and gentleman who hoped to capture the heart of America's most eligible bachelor. Mr Grey revealed that he is straight and taken._

 ** _On his parents and unconventional beginnings._**

 _I consider both my adopted father as my birth father my parents. They both had a profound amount of influence on my upbringing and shaped me into the man I am today._

 _They taught me to work hard and follow my dreams no matter what and I am proud to call myself their son. My adoptive mother knows no equal she is the sweetest and kindest and understanding mother anyone could wish for. I am truly blessed and proud of calling her my mother._

 ** _On the question, everyone wants to know the answer too. Is there someone special in his life?_**

 _There is. She is the_ _most beautiful, kindhearted, sweet and intelligent girl on the planet I am one very lucky SOB and so very grateful to have her in my life._

 ** _On the question if he can tell us some more things about his girlfriend._**

 _My girlfriend is not in the public eye and her privacy is very important to me. Doing what I do and whom I am attracts a lot of attention; both positive and negative. My girlfriend has her own life if people know she is associated with me they are bound to treat her differently and she would not be able to do what she loves doing freely._

 _That is why I keep her out of the spotlights._

 ** _Is that the reason why you are only seen with your mother and sister on public events?_**

 _Yes, that is part of the reason. I also really like their company._

 ** _On what motivates him to do what he does._**

 _I love making money and_ _I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. Doing what I do combines both which is ideal for me. I really love going to work every morning and tackle problems with my very competent staff._

 ** _That does not explain why you donate so much time and money to various charities._**

 _I have been very lucky growing up in an affluent household. My parents give me every opportunity to grow up and develop myself. I also realize that not everyone is that lucky._

 _Donating time and money to charities is my way of giving back to those less fortunate so they to have a chance at a better life. Kind of like pay it forward._

 ** _Could we say that Christian Grey is an idealist at heart?_**

 _I think every entrepreneur is a visionary and you need to have some ideals to envision. The technologies my companies develop are designed to make life easier. Although I do see myself more as a realist striving for bigger better things without losing touch with reality. I guess when push comes to shove I am too cynical to be a real idealist._

 ** _On his hobbies after a long day at the office._**

 _I love to fly, sail, fish, hike and hunt. I am very much an outdoorsman. I find nature one of the most inspiring environments to be in._

 ** _As an avid hunter don't you think your support for gun control legislation is a little bit hypocritical?_**

 _No, I don't. I have no problem with sane people owning firearms for recreational purposes. I myself am a proud owner of a Browning_ _X-bolt._ _These laws aren't aimed at taking people's hobbies from them. They are designed to curb the misuse and abuse of firearms._

 _It is ridicules how easy mentally unstable or dangerous people can have access to weapons and wreck havoc with them. My mother is a doctor; to often she has lost patients to gun violence. Because these weapons were in the hands of people who should not have been allowed to have weapons in the first place._

 ** _If you hadn't been an entrepreneur what would you most likely have become?_**

 _Either a stockbroker, lawyer or Ingenieur. I love working with numbers and solve complex problems. So I would have chosen a profession that would cater to that._

 ** _Any last words of wisdom for our readers?_**

 _Life is the short to waste on things you don't like doing so do what you love doing most._

He threw the magazine away from him like it was something dirty. That holier than thou pompous asshole! He was seething with rage a feeling that always instantly boiled up every time he read something about Grey. Once it was subsided somewhat his rational mind took over.

This interview had given him some very interesting information that could proof to be the kink in Grey's armor he was looking for. That motherfucker had himself a little slut and was apparently very protective of her. So much so that he refused to disclose her identity.

He snickered to himself Grey was a public figure and responsible for the livelihood of over 35000 people and these people had every right to know about the life there lord and master lived and with who. Hadn't they?

He opened his anonymous email program on his computer and punched in the email address of Jay Harolds the owner of the Nooz and Trumpeter he was going to make him an offer Harolds could and would never refuse.

 ** _Seattle October 12, 2007_**

 _Anastasia_

I follow the beautiful road made of red rose petals from the foyer of Escala right into the living room. There are burning candles and wildflowers everywhere.

 _I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do._

The lyrical music of ' _Savage Garden'_ croons softly through the sound system. I gasp when I see Christian standing in the middle of the living room wearing a custom-made Armani tux. His hair has its usual just fucked look and it flopping a little over his forehead he stares at me intently with bright stormy gray eyes. It is almost unnerving. It should be illegal to look that good.

My lips are dry and I feel flushed today is the day that I am finally losing my virginity and Christian has gone all out to make it a very romantic and memorable experience.

'Good evening miss Steele.' His smooth baritone voice resonates through the living room.

He takes a bottle from the kitchen counter and pops the cork pouring the golden colored sparkling liquid in two champagne classes. He hands me a glass and swoops down to kiss my lips. I open my mouth and slide my tongue into his. He presses me against his strong muscular body and I can feel his erection pressing hard against my stomach.

Our kiss deepens and I moan. He tastes divine a heady combination of cool crisp wine, mint and Christian.

'Ana…' He groans breathlessly and softly bites on my bottom lip. 'My sweet beautiful Ana.'

He slides his tongue back in my mouth and our kiss becomes almost feverish. His lips feel soft and warm and his tongue is wet and demanding. After a moment more we break the kiss my lips are swollen and I feel a little dazed and breathless.

 _I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning, yeah._

Savage Garden continues to croon melodically.

'Champagne?' I ask while cocking an eyebrow at him.

He smiles at me.

'No angel it is sparkling cider. We are not in France so it is illegal for you to drink. Besides, I want you completely sober and sentient for what I am planning to do with you.' He whispers seductively.

'Mmm, sounds ominous.'

'Oh, trust me, angel, it will be very ominous.' His warm breath caresses my ear and he softly trails kisses down my neck.

'Angel you look absolutely breathtaking. The color of this dress really brings out your beautiful eyes. Miss Acton did well I should write her a thank you note. ' He says while swirling me around the living room.

'Thank you, so do you.' I say flippantly I am wearing a teal blue Elie Saab evening gown with straps and beautiful embroidery on the upper body combined with 4 inch blue and gold strap heels.

Christian ordered Taylor to take me to Nieman Marcus this afternoon to go some cloth shopping. He knows I loathe shopping so he hired a personal shopper to help me pick out stuff. I told him that it was completely unnecessary but he said he wanted me to have a whole new wardrobe to use at Escala so I don't have to bring luggage every weekend I stay with him. He also insisted that I should pick up something spectacular for tonight.

'Dance with me.' He commands he turns up the volume of the sound system and Frank Sinatra's witchcraft fills the room.

He takes my hand in his and puts his other hand around my waist we dance the foxtrot and I am surprised how well he can dance. Isn't there anything this man cannot do? I wonder.

'Where did you learn to dance like this?' I ask curiously.

'Ashford prep. Etiquette and dance were mandatory classes. Didn't you get any of those at Saint Agnes? '

'Only etiquette classes, they weren't that big on dancing. Catholic girl school remember?'

He snickers.

'I am thankful that you went to a catholic girls school no horny teenage boys around to bother you.'

'Pity, I can't say the same for your high school experience.' I say petulantly and he throws his head back in laughter.

'There where no girls in Ashford that ever got past first base.'

'Really? Why not?'

The smile slowly disappears from his face and his expression becomes somber.

'They couldn't touch me.' He says softly and I am immediately remembered of Christian's hard formative years. I softly cup his cheek and kiss his lips hoping to take all his pain away from him. He groans in response and deepens the kiss, after a moment he breaks away and I smile at him.

'So this is a first for you too then.' I say teasingly.

He chuckles.

'I wish it was.' He says earnestly.

'How did you… If they couldn't touch you… I mean..' I stammer.

'You want to know how I had sex with women if they couldn't touch me?' He finishes my question for me.

'Yes.' I breathe out softly. He looks contemplative for a moment.

'There are ways to have sex without people touching you Ana ways to stay in control.'

I am intrigued and desperate to know more but before I can say anything he stops midstride.

'Come let's eat Mrs Jones made us a stellar three-course meal.'

He leads me to a beautifully set dinner table near the windows. The view over the Seattle skyline is stunning. The setting sun has painted the sky is a vibrant red, blue and orange and man-made lights are twinkling all over the early evening sky.

Christian pulls out my chair and I sit down and smile at him. He bends down and kisses my lips again before sitting down opposite of me.

Mrs Jones appears out of nowhere and serves us our first-course spice broiled oysters with a mayonnaise dip.

'So when will that interview come out you did for Time Magazine?'

'I think it came out today. Thank God it was the last one I loathe giving interviews.' He says while taking a bite of his appetizer.

'If you hate them so much then why do you give them?'

He shrugs.

'PR purposes. My head of public relations thought it was good PR for the public to get to know me better. It buys goodwill.'

'Well, I hope they all learn what I already know. You are the nicest, handsomest and most brilliant man in the entire world.'

He gives me his shy smile and for a moment, he really looks like a lost little boy. He takes my hand in his and places a soft kiss on it.

'I love you, Ana, you are my world I would be as good as dead without you.' He says somberly. His confession really tugs on my heartstrings he is still so damaged in a lot of ways.

'I love you too Christian. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

Mrs Jones comes and clears our plates before serving us sear-roasted wild salmon with leek and artichoke ragout. It tastes delicious Mrs Jones really is an exceptional cook.

The conversation for the rest of the meal is thankfully much lighter. Christian tells me all about a new solar powered cellphone his company is developing for developing countries and I tell him about the different classes I had last week. After our dessert, we have a delicious chocolate raspberry tart, Taylors comes in whispers something in Christians ear.

'Have they all signed the NDA?' He asks.

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Tell them we will be right up.'

Taylor nods and leaves.

'What was that all about?'

'Always eager for information miss Steele. You will see in a moment it is a surprise.'

Christian gets up and takes my hand leading me out of the apartment to the rooftop of Escala. The evening air is chilly on my naked arms and legs a small shiver runs down my spine and I shudder.

'You cold?' Christian asks.

'A little.'

'Here take this.' He says while taking off his tux jacket and draping it around my shoulders.

For a moment I think we are going to fly Charlie Tango again but I am really surprised to see one large love seat and three of four men milling around the helicopter platform. A slender well built very good looking man with piercing green eyes and yet black hair comes running towards Christian.

'Mr Grey sir welcome!' He says breathlessly.

I am surprised I have no idea who he is.

'Nick thank you for doing this.' Christian says while shaking his hand.

'Ana this is Nick Abbott he is a pyrotechnician.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Ana.' He says charmingly. I smile at him and shake his hand. He holds my hand a little longer than necessary and gives me a full-toothed all American boy smile.

'Very nice to meet you too Mr Abbott.' A scowls mares Christian's handsome face he wraps his arm around my waist in a possessive manner and pulls me closer to him.

'Is everything ready?' He snaps.

'Yes Mr Grey just some final touches and we are good to go. Just take a seat and enjoy the show.'

'Good. Come Anastasia.' He says and leads me to the love seat he sits down and pulls me on his lap his arms circle my waist and his nuzzles my neck. I turn my head towards him and he kisses me possessively. His lips are warm and firm I open my mouth and he slips his tongue inside me. His saliva mixed with mine and his taste is an intoxicating mix of cider and Christian. Suddenly it hits me Christian is insecure about me and what I feel for him that is why he always reacts so possessively when he feels threatened, it is baffling to me I don't want anyone but him.

'Mine.' He says breathlessly.

'Yours. Christian, it has always ever been you, please don't doubt that.' He stares at me for a moment.

'I just can't believe that you are here with me and you are mine. You are everything I ever wished and dreamed for.'

'Well believe it because I am not going to go anywhere. You, Mr Grey, are stuck with me.' I kiss him tenderly and he moans softly. After a moment, he breaks the kiss and smiles at me and places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

'Let's go watch some fireworks.' He says smiling down at me.

'How did you manage to pull this off? Don't you need some permit or something?' I ask.

'Playing golf with the mayor and being Seattle's second largest employer has its perks.' He says smugly.

'Is there anything you cannot do?' I tease.

'Loads of things but I am not telling because you will laugh at me.' He smirks and I giggle and curl up on his lap. He kisses the top of my head and we watch Nick ordering his crew around.

'Why fireworks?' I ask quizzically.

He chuckles.

'Couple of reasons you loved them as a kid. It is a celebration of us as a couple but most of all it is a prelude to the spectacular night we are going to have.' He says seductively and I clench my thighs close in anticipation I already feel damp and flustered.

'You remembered I love fireworks?'

He looks at me like he is not understanding my question.

'Of course, I remember! that is not something one easily forgets Ana. Why would you even think that?'

I shrug.

'It just seems such a trivial piece of information.'

'Angel not a single bit of information about you is trivial to me. It is my lives mission to know every single little thing about you. All your likes, dislikes and little idiosyncrasies it is vital for your happiness which makes them automatically vital for mine.'

I am dumbstruck.

'Are you even real?'

He chuckles.

'Very real miss Steele and I will proof it to you in 15 minutes.' He says and kisses me full on the mouth.

He breaks our kiss when Mr Abbott comes over to us and hands Christian an small black remote.

'Just press the red button Mr Grey and the show will start.' He says.

'Thank you.' Christian says curtly before dismissing him.

'You ready babe.' He says.

'Yes!' I reply enthusiastically.

He presses the button and in front of us, a spectacular display of fireworks set off in the air. The pungent smell of brimstone assaults my nostrils and _how sweet it is to be loved by you_ resounds through the speakers in synchronization with the fireworks. It is a magical site to behold I never knew people could do this! I am giddy with excitement and clasp my hands in delight.

'This is the sweetest and most wonderful thing someone has ever done for me.' I say awed.

'Get used to it angel I will give you a lifetime of sweet and wonderful things because you deserve nothing less.' Christian says earnestly and my heart swells with love for him how can he not believe that he worthy of my love?

After the firework is over we take the elevator back to the penthouse.

Christian stands close to me and I can feel the pulsating heat coming from him his unique scent is filling every inch of the cramped space and it is making me feel heady with desire for him. I look up into his face and my breath hitches _holy shit!_ His eyes are like molten silver burning into mine. The carnal intensity of his stare makes me feel hot and needy I feel my stomach clench in anticipation of what is about to come.

He bends down and crashes his lips with mine while pulling me against his hard muscular body. With one hand he softly caresses my back while his other hand gently grasps my throat forcing my head up to meet his mouth. His gentle but demanding touch is setting my skin on fire making me feel feverish with desire. His mouth moves to my jaw and neck placing hot burning kisses in his wake before licking the shell of my ear his warm breath makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand right up.

'You. Taste. So. Sweet.' He says between each kiss.

'I. . .' His presence is overwhelming sending me in a tailspin. The sight of him, the smell of him, the taste of him it is a sensory overload.

'Oh, God Christian I want you too. So bad.' I moan.

The elevator stops and we stumble out still clawing at each other. Christian picks me up and I wrap my arms and legs around his waist and neck while I continue to assault his mouth and jaw. He smells of citrus body wash, and musk his skin feels warm and smooth. He walks towards his bedroom with large strides slamming the door shut with a loud bang. He deposits me in the middle of the bed while quickly divesting himself of his pants and dress shirt socks and shoes.

I take a shaky breath and pop myself up on my elbows my taking in the magnificent sight of a half naked Christian. I feel the sting of my teeth biting down on my lower lip and my panties feel damp. He truly is a work of art every inch of him is finely chiseled and sculpted to perfection. His shoulders and chest are broad but not bulky his arms are muscular and strong and his stomach has a perfect six-pack leading right to the delicious V shape and his manhood.

He pulls my heels off and softly bites down on the pad of my big toe the pain is painful and pleasurable at the same time echoing right through to my groin.

I am panting loudly grasping the sheets with my hands. He stares at me and his eyes are scoring like molten embers burrowing in my skull.

'You like that Ana?' he asks huskily.

'Yes please Christian.' He grins salaciously and licks his lips.

'I am going to worship every inch of your stunning body the way a goddess deserves worshiping.'

His breath is hot on my calves and he bends down to trail kisses all the way to my inner thigh.

'Let's get this dress of you. Turn around.' He commands I immediately comply he pulls down the zipper and moves the straps down my shoulder leaving me just in my bra and panties. With one swift tug, the dress in out and he just stands there staring at me.

'You are so gorgeous Ana I can not wait to finally be inside you.'

'Then don't.' I tell him flippantly.

He chuckles.

'Oh no baby, remember I worship you first.'

He crawls over me and his hands lightly skim over my breasts and belly tenderly, reverently.

'You have the most perfect skin Ana, I want to kiss every inch of you claim every single part of you.'

I moan in ecstasy when his hot wet mouth places scorching kisses all over my stomach leaving an arousing tickling sensation in its wake. He moves between the mounts of my breasts and pulls of my bra.

'So very beautiful.' He murmurs he bends down and he takes my nipple in his mouth and gentle bites down.

'Ahw!' I groan out in pleasure the feeling is exquisite and a fresh surge of molten heat flows through me.

He moves down again towards my panties inhaling deeply before lapping his wet scorching hot tongue over me.

'Christian!' I cry out.

'You smell and taste so good Ana. Salty and spicy it is delicious I want more, I need more.'

In one swift motion, he divest me of my panties and puts his mouth on my clit sucking on harshly.

'Oh God Christian please!' I cry out he looks up and gives me a wicked grin his eyes have become completely dark and his facial expression is that of pure carnal hunger.

'Shall I make you come like this?' He teases and licks between my folds again the sensation in phenomenal. He continues licking and swirling between my pussy lips. I am a panting and moaning mess of hedonistic pleasure suddenly he goes further down and pushing his tongue inside of me.

'AAARGH!' I cry out arching my back and bucking against his face begging for more friction I am close so close I just need..,.. need.

'Awwh.' I Cry out again.

'I am gonna take every single thing you give me Ana. Every single part of you belongs to me.' He growls out.

Suddenly he stops takes his boxers off and moves on top of me.

I gasp loudly at the sight of his large heavy erection. He captures my mouth with his and I can taste myself when he plunges his tongue inside me mouth I am squirming with pleasure.

'See how good you taste?' He grunts out breathlessly and all I can do is moan my mind and body crave release.

He releases my mouth and assaults both of my breasts licking and nibbling on my nipples. Then I feel him pushing one of his long fingers inside of me while he keeps his hand palm firmly pressed against my clit. He thrusts his finger in and out of me hard and fast while he continuously sucks on my nipples and softly brushes over my clit with his hand palm. Every nerve ending in my body feels electrified and I know I am close so very close.

'Give it to me Ana.' He grunts out while furiously continues his merciless assault of my senses.

My legs stiffen and my body convulses violently shattering every cell in its wake I am panting, breathless and it feels like I am floating on air. I barely register Christian hovering above me.

'Pull your knees up.' He commands and I comply immediately to exhausted to think about anything else.

* * *

Anastasia's eyes are glazed over she is still in orgasmic bliss. I feel heady and powerful knowing that it was me that give her so much pleasure her scent and smell still coat my nose and mouth it is intoxicating. I want her so bad I need to be inside her like I need my next breath. My cock is rigid and precum is dripping from the tip. It is all for her every little drop I will pour inside her. I don't think I have ever been so aroused before.

I am thankful that she is on the pill it will be so much more intense this way. I have dreamed for so long of feeling her tight pussy walls clenching around my cock, skin on skin. Joining with her will make her mine irrevocably. I tell her to pull up her knees opening her wet pussy further for me it will hurt less this way. I align the head of my cock at her entrance while staring into her beautiful dazed blue eyes.

'You ready for this?' I ask and she nods at me.

For a moment, I debate on how to take her. Push slowly inside of her and prolong the agony? Or break her barrier with one swift hard thrust?

I bent down to kiss her warm soft lips and then slam inside her with one fast, hard thrust capturing her cries with my mouth.

I am ecstatic my mouth is slack and my breathing is harsh. _Claimed, mine._

FUCK! She is so fucking tight like a vice clamping down my cock. It takes all my willpower not to move immediately inside her.

'I am so sorry angel are you alright?' I ask hoarsely

* * *

'Yes.' I say when I see Christian's concerned face above me the burning pain is slowly dissipating and I feel full really full. He doesn't move and kisses my neck and mouth.

'I love you Ana so much.' He grunts out. I have never felt so connected with him as I do now. It is like we are joined together on some cosmic level. I know it is weird but that is just how I feel.

The feeling of him inside of me is overwhelming painful yet pleasurable. He slowly starts to move in and out of me and stills again the feeling is exquisite his eyes are shut and his jaw is clenched. Seeing him in the throws of ecstasy is arousing as hell.

'Is it good for you?' He implores breathlessly.

'Yes.' I pant.

He moves out of me again circles his hips and pushing back inside of me hitting my sweet spot. I groan in pleasure.

'Again?' He asks.

'Yes!' I cry out. And he slams back inside me.

'God Ana you are so tight and wet. You feel so good.' He grunts.

The pain is gone and a new sensation like an itching ache has replaced it. I need him to move harder and faster inside of me.

'Please Christian.' I beg.

'You want more?' He grunts.

'Yes!' I cry out again.

He leans on his elbows and I feel his weight holding me down he starts to move with slow deliberate thrusts hitting the aching spot with every move. He grunts harshly and I am panting. The primal scent of sweat, sex and our own unique fragrances hangs heavy in the air.

His eyes are closed his mouth is slack and his head is rolled back in his neck. The intrusive feeling of him inside of me has been replaced with a feeling of undiluted pleasure and I start meeting him with every slow delicious thrust.

* * *

Anastasia is moaning with pleasure and meeting me with every single thrust. Her eyes are rolled to the back of her head and beads of sweat are forming on her forehead. I am euphoric she is enjoying this as much as I do. I want her to come again claim another orgasm from her. I pick up speed thrusting inside her hot wet cunt with a relentless rhythm and she is meeting me head-on with every single thrust. We fit so well together like two puzzle pieces made for each other the connection that I feel with her goes so much deeper than I can even begin to comprehend it is like we are joined together on some elemental level.

I kiss her and push my tongue inside her mouth exploring every inch or her. She is lost in pleasure her eyes are closed and her nails scratch my back nearly making me explode inside her immediately. I really start to move pounding inside her tight wet canal with everything I have. I know she is close her body is quivering and her legs stiffen.

'Come for me, Ana.' I breathe harshly and circle my hips with each new hard thrust inside her.

She cries out consumed with pleasure and I feel her walls clench down on my cock. The sight of her in the throws of passion is enough to push me over the edge and I explode inside of her while her pussy milks me for every drop that I have.

I fall down on her sweaty, panting and breathless and she too is panting heavy. I pull out of her and she winches my seed and her virginal blood are mixed together on my cock and her thigh it is a primal, powerful sight seeing our essences bound together. I roll off her and walk towards my bathroom 'I will be right back angel.' I tell her. I take one of my washcloths and hold it under a stream of warm water.

'Open your legs.' I softly command.

'What are you doing?' she asks still sounding dazed and confused.

I smile at her and kiss her leg before gently cleaning the mess between her thighs.

'Here better now.' I smile and throw the was cloth on the ground after I wiped my cock with it too.

I climb back on the bed and pull her into my arms her back to my front I kiss every inch of her neck and face.

'Anastasia I love you so much you are the center of my universe. I, I don't think I can exist without you.' I feel vulnerable and exposed she is the only person in the world that can obliterate me. I pull her even closer to me not willing to let her go.

'I love you too Christian you are my everything.' She says and turns her head to kiss my lips.

I gently caress her breasts and deepen the kiss before breaking it.

'You were incredible Christian. I wouldn't mind doing it again.' She says teasingly and I smirk and burrow my head in the crook of her neck.

'It was the most gratifying experience in my life and we will be most definitely doing it again, and again and again. ' I tease her back while placing little kisses all over her body. She laughs loudly and kisses me back with equal fervor. I let her go for a moment to pull out two little boxes hiding in my nightstand.

'Anastasia the gift that you have given me is the single most precious thing I have ever been given and I am sorry that I could not give you my virginity. But I can and will give you something else. I promise you that I will always be faithful to you, that you will always come first no matter where I am and whom I am with. I promise that I will always love, honor and protect you for forever and a day.' I tell her solemnly and hand her the box.

She gasps at me loudly and looks a little panicky her eyes are wide and her pupils are dilated. Suddenly it hits me.

'No, no it is not what you think.' She exhales and relaxes again and I can help feel a little hurt. I do want to marry her someday in the not so distant future.

'Open it.' I encourage her.

'Wow, Christian it is beautiful.' She says softly while taking out the platinum and diamond ring from the box. The diamond is specially cut by my specifications to resemble a drop or half heart and just like our necklaces it has a twin.

'Thank you, Christian, it is a beautiful gift.' She says and kisses me.

'It is a promise ring my pledge to you. I have one too a twin to yours if you put the rings together they will form a whole heart' I say smiling and produce mine from my box.

'This way everyone will know that you and I are taken. Even when I am not with you to swat the countless suitors bothering you away.'

'You are overreacting Christian I don't have countless suitors. Besides the only person, I want to be bothered with is you.'

'And bother you I shall.' I say playfully and start tickling her she explodes in a fit of giggles and begs me to stop after a few minutes.

I stop and she rests her head on my chest.

'Christian on what hand and finger am I suppose to wear this?'

'Your right or left ring finger either is fine.'

'What finger are you wearing yours?' she inquires.

'My left ring finger.' I say and slide my ring on.

'Then I shall do the same.' She says. We lie like that in each others arms for minutes, hours I don't know all we can hear see and smell is each other and I wouldn't want it any other way. A wave of gratefulness crashes through me and I thank who ever or what ever gave me Ana and made her love me.

'Anastasia.' I say softly

'Yes Christian?'

'Thank you for loving me.'


	22. Introductions

**Introductions**

 **Thank you all for reading, please leave a review.**

 _When you meet someone for the first time, that's not the whole book. That's just the first page._

(Brody Armstrong- 1979)

 ** _Anastasia_** **October 15, 2007**

Crap, crap I am going to be late for class and I am never late. ' _Ugh, I hate Monday mornings.'_ I mutter under my breath while I frantically look for my car keys. After a heavenly weekend with Christian, the stark reality of normal life makes a not so welcome reappearance.

My alarm clock didn't go off this morning so I overslept for more than 30 minutes. On top of that, the shower refused to heat up so I got doused with ice-cold water. When I finally made it to the kitchen to get some breakfast I note that Kate ate all the granola again! And now to complete Murphy's miserable law I cannot find my damn car keys.

Kate already left since she had early classes this morning so I cannot drive to campus with her and if I don't leave within the next five minutes I will never make it on time.

'Damn, damn, damn!' I let out a frustrated sigh and look once more into the bowl on the table. Still no freaking keys! 'Crap, crap, crap!' I yell out frustrated. Then it hits me. The bus, I can take to bus and still be somewhat on time if I leave now. I grab my backpack and run out of the door almost bumping into Mrs. Balman who is blocking most of the hallway with her walker.

'Sorry!' I yell after her not waiting for her reply.

I run out of our apartment complex and see the bus just driving past my bus stop.

'No, No, No!' I yell out loudly and out of breath. Could this day get any worse? I will never make it on time for class now. I hang my head in dejection and slowly walk back to my apartment without paying much attention to my surroundings.

Suddenly I hear a car honk next to me and I look up slightly irritated just what I need to complete this miserable morning a road raging asshole. I think sourly.

'You need a ride?' Luke Sawyers deep voice comes out of the black Ford mustang driving slowly next to me.

I am stunned for a moment before letting out a sigh of relieve. He truly is a life saver!

'Yes, thank you so much!' I reply happily

'Hop in.' He says and gives me a full-toothed smile.

'You have no idea how happy I am that I can steal a ride from you.'

He cocks an eyebrow at me and grins making him look like a mischievous little boy.

'You're welcome, I was running a bit late myself is there something wrong with your car that you were taking the bus?' He asks concerned.

'No, no, nothing wrong with my car I only could not find my car keys.'

'I see. Usually, when I have misplaced something like that I look for it in the most illogical places like the kitchen drawers of the washing machine. I usually find it in one of those places.' He says chuckling.

'I will keep that in mind once I get home.' I reply kindly

We arrive at the campus and Luke parks the car near the red brick building of Avery Hall. We are only 5 minutes late and hopefully Professor Monroe will not mind much.

We hastily make our entrance into the building and locate the classroom where the literature seminar is held. I open the door and we quickly enter the classroom hoping to find our seats furtively. The classroom is full and I feel the eyes of the other students watching me intently it makes me feel hot and uncomfortable. I hate being the center of attention.

'Miss Steele and Mister Sawyer I presume?' A cold male voice resonates through the classroom. I look up and see a young man with red hair in a ponytail and fathomless blue eyes stare at us. _What happened to Professor Monroe?_

'Yes.' Luke tells him curtly. I feel my face flush and nod in agreement.

'I am Professor Jack Hyde and I will replace Professor Monroe for this semester. She had some personal issues to deal with. I do not know what her policy with latecomers was but I do not tolerate it. I expect every student to turn up in time! If you two are late again I will not let you enter my classroom is that understood?' He says sternly.

'Y, yes sir.' I stammer blushing beet red.

'Good, now sit down and open your books. We are discussing the relationship between Catherine and Heathcliff.' He says dismissively.

We quickly scurry to our seats Luke has a harsh scowl on his face and is cursing under his breath. I pull out my MacBook a graduation present from James and my books. Professor Hyde continues his class asking various students about their views on the Wuthering heights creating a lively class discussion.

I check my email and smile when I see one from Christian.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Blue Mondays

 **Date:** October 15, 2007, 8:16

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

My Angel,

I just wanted to wish you a great new start of the new week, I hope your Monday morning is as great as mine.

I love and miss you like crazy and cannot wait to put my hands on you again.

X

Christian Grey,

Completely smitten CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I have a stupid grin on my face reading his sweet message and quickly reply to him.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Wandering hands

 **Date:** October 15, 2007, 9:10

 **To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey,

I love your wandering hands especially now. My Monday so far has been crap I lost my car keys got late for class and my new professor for 19th-century literature is an ass. I am very happy to hear you are having a great Monday morning it makes mine instantly much better.

ILY

Ana

* * *

I press send still smiling like a loon Christian is so sweet and caring.

'Miss Steele is there a reason why you are typing on your laptop instead of contributing to this class discussion?' Professor Hyde barks and I jump.

'I'I am sorry I was just taking notes.' I quickly stammer.

'Miss Steele….' He says while walking back towards his desk where he ruffles through some papers. 'I see that you are only 17 and have a GPA of 4.0 so it appears that you are an intelligent person? Tell me then, Miss Steele what is the purpose of this literature seminar?' He says while glaring arrogantly at me.

Crap!

'Uhm. To discuss 19th-century literature.' I say softly.

A menacing smile creeps over his face.

'Exactly! So tell me, Miss Steele… Why are you taking notes instead of contributing to the class discussion?'

Everyone is staring at me intently and my face has turned beet red. I feel embarrassed and have no idea how to respond.

'I was, I was.' I begin.

'Once again people! Remember appearances can be deceptive! Edgar thought Catherine loved him yet she only married him out of love for Heathcliff. Those papers on my desk told me, Miss Steele, here is, a bright young woman. Yet now that I see her in person I am disappointed to discover that those papers lied to me!' Professor Hyde blares in triumph I feel tears well up in my eyes but I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

'Mr. Hyde, there is no reason to be this rude I think you made you point quite clear.' Luke says authoritatively.

Professor Hyde turns red and his eyes almost bulge out of his sockets.

'Mr. Sawyer is it?'

'Yes, sir.' Luke replies nonchalantly.

'This is my class and my classroom my will is law I expect all my students to have a certain level of intelligence and understanding of the material we process here. You and Miss Steele came late into my classroom and contributed zero to the class discussion thus far. I will give you both a final warning either you two get your act together or I will flunk you both! Do you understand?' He snarls.

Luke scowls and is about to tell Hyde of again but I stop him by murmuring a soft 'Yes professor'. I don't want this to conflict to continue I am humiliated enough as it is. My email pings again and I see another email from Christian in my mailbox.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Tempting ideas

 **Date:** October 15, 2007, 9:30

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

You are a tempting morsel I have half of mind of playing hooky this morning just so I can let my hands wander all over you.:)

Do you want me to beat up your new assy professor? Nobody is allowed to be an ass to my angel.

I love you.

Christian Grey,

CEO with wandering hands of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Christian sweet email banter makes me feel a little better especially his comments on beating up Professor Hyde. I do not dare to answer him back now afraid for another outburst from Professor Hyde. The class continues and Professor Hyde keeps staring at me it is unnerving. I breathe a sigh of relieve once the class is over. I gather my things and bolt to the door.

'Not so fast Miss Steele a word please.' I hear Professor Hyde's voice coming from behind me. Crap, crap and double crap! I turn around and almost bump against him he is standing way to close.

'Ana?' I hear Luke concerned voice and he is scowling at Hyde.

'Mr. Sawyer I asked for a word with Miss Steele you are dismissed.' Professor Hyde snaps impatiently but Luke ignores him his eyes imploring me for an answer.

'It is ok Luke.' I softly tell him.

'You sure?' He asks concerned.

'Yes.' I say snappier than intended I appreciate his concern but I just want this to be over.

'I will be waiting right outside the room just holler if you need me.' He says and gives Hyde a cold stare before turning on his heel.

Hyde leans against his desk and stares at me there is something disquieting about the way he looks at me it is making me very uncomfortable.

'Miss Steele first I want to apologize for my outburst in class it wasn't one of my finest moments.' He begins and I am completely baffled. An apology is the last thing I expected to receive from him.

'You know I see a lot of myself in you. Just like you I was a young child prodigy and just like you I was lazy, unfocused and easily distracted. At one point it had gotten so bad I almost blew my scholarship because I was partying, drinking and doing drugs nonstop. Until a good friend of my mother helped me to focus and realize my full potential. I would hate to see you go down the same route as I did and I would really like to help you, Ana.' He says and while moving in my personal space making me tense up.

Why in the world did he come to the conclusion that I am lazy and unfocused? I just had one shitty Monday morning! Jeez!

'That is really kind of you to offer sir and I swear I am usually much more collected than today but I just had a crap start of the day this morning. I promise you I won't be late or distracted again.'

He looks at me skeptically and sighs.

'I will hold you to that promise miss Steele please do not disappoint me.' He says curtly.

'I won't professor.' I softly say.

'Good, see you next week Ana.' He says dismissing me.

'Bye professor.' I murmur and storm out of the room grateful that the whole thing is over.

Luke is waiting for me like he promised and is furiously tapping on his phone. He looks up and eyes me up and down like he is checking if I am still in one piece. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

'Are you ok?' he asks.

'Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking.'

'What did that asshole want?' Luke asks curiously while we walk towards the cafeteria where we will be meeting Kate and Jose. Jose is an engineering student and amazing amateur photographer. We met at introduction week and we instantly hit it off. He is a great guy smart and funny.

'What did he want?' Luke continues badgering me.

'He apologized for his behavior.' I say noncommittally.

'He should! What he said was uncalled for I had half a mind of filing a complaint against him with the office of student affairs.' Luke continues.

'Well, he apologized so it is over now and I would just like to forget about it all. So can you please just drop it?' I beg Luke. He is a nice guy but sometimes he is really overreacting about little things and he is very overprotective of me. I have no idea why though I just find it a little odd.

Luke looks at me surprised for a moment.

'Sure.' He mumbles.

When we get to the cafeteria Jose and Kate are already sitting at a table chatting and drinking coffee while occasionally stealing glances at the big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. TMZ is blaring out the latest celebrity news something I personally never cared much for.

'Hi, Ana! Hi, Luke.' Jose says chipper and I give him a brief hug.

'Hi, Steele hi Luke. How was 19th-century lit?' Kate asks chipper like always and hugs me to while giving Luke a flirty smile.

'Shit. Professor Monroe is gone and our new professor is a douchebag.' Luke says brusquely and I hope he does not mention the incident to Kate I don't want her raging about it too.

'That sucks.' Kate says and gives him a sympathetic smile.

'You guys want coffee or tea?' Jose offers.

'English breakfast tea, please. But can you leave the tea bag out?' I ask.

'Sure.' Jose says and smiles at me. 'Luke? What do you want?'

'Some coffee, please. No, cream plenty of sugar. Thanks, Jose.'

Jose gets up and Kate starts talking about her awesome journalism class. They will be going on an excursion to the Mexican border for two weeks. They all have to write an objective factual piece on immigration. It sounds very interesting and I quickly share in her enthusiasm.

Jose returns with our drinks and we all follow in easy conversation about college and parties. Jose is not sure he made the right decision studying engineering. He is thinking of switching to photography but he is reluctant because he knows his dad will totally disapprove of that.

Suddenly the sound of the TV is turned on higher by one of the servers of the cafeteria and we all automatically look towards the TV to see why. I gasp when I see Grey House appear on the TV screen. Several police cars and policemen and Christian's own security personnel stand in front of the main entrance trying to calm down a throng of paparazzi demanding access to the building. My stomach is in knots. Is something wrong with Christian? He was fine 30 minutes ago. _Please let Christian be ok. Let Christian be ok._ I keep repeating the mantra in my head.

* * *

' _It is hunting time! Paparazzi and celebrity journalist have flocked to Grey House today to get a glimpse of the illusive Christian Grey's and his girlfriend. Rumor has it that Mr. Grey and his girl are having lunch together in his office. A picture and the identity of Grey's girlfriend is worth over 250.000 dollars. The Seattle Trumpeter has written out a contest challenging everyone who is interested in cold hard cash to not only try and capture the elusive couple on camera but also learn the identity of Grey's mysterious girl. The person or persons who first finds this information out and brings it to the Trumpeter will win 250.000 dollars._

 _When asked why he had written out this contest Jay Harolds owner of the Trumpeter told us: ' **Christian Grey is one of the richest, most successful entrepreneurs in the world providing employment for over 35.000 people. People have every right to know who he is associating himself with. He is a public figure so he should just deal with the lack of privacy that goes with that!'**_

 _Harolds challenge has gone viral and many other news outlets have taken over….'_

* * *

The blood drains from my face and I feel sick really sick. What gives them the right to hunt us down like that? How would he like it if someone took his privacy away from him? My stomach clenches and it feels like I am going to throw up.

I get up and run to the nearest restroom and bolt into one of the stalls. I hunch over the toilet seat and empty my stomach contents.

'Ana!' I hear Kate's concerned voice and a moment later she is pulling my hair out of my face.

'Are you all right? Is it because of the news item? Oh, Ana sweetheart I know you had a crush on Christian for the longest time. I know it must be hard to hear he has a girlfriend now. Didn't you know? I mean everyone is talking about it since he told Time Magazine.' Kate says soothingly.

For a brief moment I want to yell at Kate that I was the first one who knew he had a girlfriend since I am his girlfriend, but I refrain she is just being a good friend.

'I am alright I think I have the stomach flu or something.' I murmur embarrassed.

Kate gives me a sympathetic look.

'Ana you don't have to lie to me. I know how much you love Christian. But I promise you there are plenty of fish in the sea and we are going to catch you a big one starting this weekend. There is this great party at Alpha Beta PI.' She says enthusiastically and I almost hate to put a damper on her mood. I feel guilty that I can't tell Kate I am seeing Christian she is my best friend after all.

I am scared to tell her. What if she let it slip to anyone else? I know she will never betray my trust on purpose but I just don't want to take any chances on her accidently spilling the beans to someone else. It is the same reason why I have not told Mia yet.

'Really Kate it has nothing to do with Christian stop worrying and I can't go out this weekend.' I tell her truthfully Christian is picking me up again he is taking me sailing this weekend.

'Why not?' Kate asks confused.

Crap, what do I tell her now? I need a solid excuse something that I can use every weekend and I come up completely empty.

'I will be in Bellevue.' I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

Kate looks at me skeptically and for once I hate the fact that I am a horrible liar.

'What? Again? Why?' She eyes me speculatively.

Oh, why does she always have to be so inquisitive?

'I am going shopping with mom.' I murmur. I inwardly scold myself for not coming up with a better excuse Kate knows I rather have a root canal then go shopping with my mother.

'You hate shopping, especially with your mother… Seriously Steele what gives?'

Damn you Kate! What does Christian always say… right, the best lie is a half-truth?

'Ok, all right! I am seeing someone… it's still new and I don't really know if it will work out. But he is taking me out for the weekend.' I say hoping to throw her of scent.

She perks up and gives me a beaming smile.

'Really Steele? Do I know him? Do I get to meet him this weekend? Where did you meet him?'

Dear lord, is there no end the Kavanagh inquisition?

'No on your first question, no to your second question and I know him via James.' There another half-truth.

'So he is like older? A friend of James?'

'Yes, something like that. Can we stop talking about this now?' I ask while rinsing my mouth hoping to end her badgering.

'Do I have too? I mean, this is just such huge news Ana I was afraid that you would stay a virgin like forever after the whole Bradley debacle and your monumental unending crush on _The_ Christian Grey. I am glad you moved to greener pastures.' She says all smiles. If she only knew I think wryly.

 ** _Christian_**

I hate to hear that Ana's Monday morning sucked and I am not happy to hear she has a new Professor who has not been vetted by my security team yet. My morning so far has been amazing. My engineering team made a huge breakthrough in solar powered energy by developing a solar cell that can retain over 60% more energy than the current cells. On top of the Madeleine Snow of the state, department delivered some great news today. The government of Nigeria is all on board with building a brand new hospital and has pledged its full support. James wants to make it an academic hospital so students can learn the ropes there. We are still discussing how we are going to handle that with Charles Ebiye the liaison the Nigerian government send over.

Which only leaves discussing numbers with Ros.

'Christian, to be honest, it is not a good idea to let Elliot and his entire team build the hospital entirely. It is way too expensive and is not beneficial to the local economy. Just have it build by local builders it's much cheaper.' Ros says while pushing her reading glasses back on her nose.

'I disagree Ros the technologies we want to implement, require specialists and I don't think local builders have the knowledge to do that. I want the building to be of high quality and I frankly only trust Elliot to deliver what I pay for.'

Ros sighs exasperated and rolls her eye at me.

'I think that is very short-sighted of you Christian and frankly insulting to the local building community there.' She begins.

I give her an icy glare but Ros remains completely unaffected. _Big surprise there_ I think petulantly.

She glares right back and continues stoically. 'One of the goals of this project is to help the local community and establish some trust and goodwill. We won't achieve that if you are pissing in their cheerios before this project has good and well begun.' She snaps and I know she has a point.

'I know that Ros but I just don't think they have the knowledge to build a technologically advanced ecological building. Hell even here in the US there are only three or four companies that can build what I want and Elliot's company is one of them and he is willing to do it for a greatly reduced price.'

'It is still very expensive Christian and we can't claim everything as a tax write off.'

'How about we compromise I let Elliot and part of his team build it in cooperation with the local builders. That way they get to share the knowledge and we reduce the cost somewhat?' I offer.

'That can work we would get the best of both worlds. Let me redo the numbers and we talk again.' Ros says confidently.

'Ok, our next point the liquidation of Hurricane Inc. You have the numbers?' I ask Ros impatiently we bought this unfixable company just for its patents in optic fiber technology we are liquidating the rest of it.

'Yes, I have them here. They look good although it is slightly less profitable than we first thought. The redundancy packages are more costly than previously anticipated.' Ros says and hands me a stack of papers.

I am about to go through them when we are interrupted by a harsh knock on the door and the persistent buzzing of my intercom.

Moments later Andrea, Taylor, Welch and Sam all burst through my office door.

'What the hell!' I snarl at them they know better not to interrupt me when I am busy.

Ros eyes them amused.

'I am really sorry Mr. Grey but I couldn't stop them.' Andrea says apologetically.

'I am sorry Christian but we have a situation.' Sam says and walks over to the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. She clicks it on and zaps to the local news channel.

Grey House appears on the screen with paparazzi swarming around it like vultures swarming around a fresh corpse. Some even try to enter the building but are stopped by a line of Seattle's finest and my own security staff.

The news Anchor blares something about a contest capturing me with my girlfriend.

'What the fuck is going on?' I below.

'I am sorry sir but the interview you give Time magazine kind off backfired.' Sam begins tentatively.

'What do you mean it kind of backfired?' I say menacingly I have no time for word games.

'Well, the news that you have a girlfriend was apparently such a big deal that the Trumpeter has written out a contest. The first person to learn the identity of your girlfriend and gets a picture of the two of you will win 250 grand.' Sam explains and I can hardly believe what she is telling me.

'You are telling me that there is a contest out there that pays out if people learn the identity of my girl and get a picture of the two of us?' I annunciate each word slowly. What the fuck is wrong with those people? Surrely they must have better things to do with their lives then stalking me and Ana?

'Yes, sir.' Taylor chimes in.

'Tell me? How the hell did a third rate trash paper like the Trumpeter got enough cash to fund a contest like this?' I hiss at Welch.

'We are still working on that sir.'

'Andrea get me legal in here immediately and call Carrick and Henry Grey.' I bark.

'Sir we need more security to secure the building and you personally. The papers have already tried to enter Grey House and they are camped in front of Escala too. I expect that they will follow you 24/7 just to get a glimpse of you and miss S… your girlfriend. I already made a shortlist of CPO's that are good for the job sir, you just need the pick the ones you like.' Taylor says ever the professional. After the increase in threats, Taylor immediately looked for more security personnel to help us out.

'Hire as many people as you need Taylor and send me that shortlist ASAP. Sam! We need to come up with a new media strategy to handle this shit storm. Sam, I want something on my desk within the next hour!'

'Yes, Mr. Grey. 'She says immediately.

'Welch find the fuck out how that lowlife Jay Harolds got the funds for this contest let Barney help you if needed.'

'Yes, sir.' He nods.

'Ros I want everything financial you can find on Harolds specifically where his loans are running. Once you find them buy them and call them. That will put a stop to this nonsense.'

'I am afraid it won't sir.' Sam informs me.

'And why the fuck is that?' I hiss menacingly.

'Because other media outlets have taken over the contest they are fighting each other to publish the first picture of the two of you and her identity. Basically, it has gone viral. Some papers are offering more than a million bucks now sir.' She says a little contrite.

I sink back down on my desk chair feeling absolutely deflated this is a nightmare scenario. I run my hands through my hair exasperated. I need to talk to legal to see what steps we can take to stop this from escalating any further. After that, I need to talk to Ana we need to be more careful than ever now. This news will put her on edge and I hate it that our relationship does that to her. I feel like utter shit Ana desperately wanted a normal college experience and her anonymity. It took me a while but I totally agree with her. Especially since the threats, I am receiving have become more sinister in nature. Until we catch this guy I want Ana to save and anonymous.

This whole thing does not make any sense Jay Harolds is a money grubbing low life but he knows better than to cross a Grey and right now I am pissed enough to ruin him. We had a somewhat silent agreement that he would leave my private life alone and in return we let some of his paps take pictures at the Coping Together gala. Why would he do this?

I dismiss everyone except Welch and Taylor I need them around when I talk to Henry, Carrick and legal.

My computer screen lights up and I see Henry's call coming in via the secured video feed.

'Good morning son. That is quite a pickle you're in.' Of course he knows everything already his security company is the best in the country maybe even the world. I pretty sure he monitors my every move.

'Then you know I need information. You and I both know that Jay Harolds did not come up with this on his own.' I snap.

'I do. I already send someone to….. Talk with Mr. Harolds. He will coordinate and rely his efforts with Welch and Taylor anonymously of course.' He replies curtly.

I instinctively know what he means. Unlike Carrick, Henry has a more pragmatic approach to legality. I know he has some shady people on his payroll that deal with the nastier things that surround our family.

My screen lit up again and Carrick's face appears next to Henry's. At the same time, Andrea announces the arrival of my legal team and tells me the mayor desperately wants to speak with me and is waiting on line three.

I sink deeper in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose dreading this unscheduled and unwelcome meeting.

 ** _Seattle October 17, 2007_**

Jessica Marquez quickly made her way into the small run down building on the outskirts of Seattle. The weather was cold and dreary, thick drops of rain were pouring down from the heavens like water from a waterfall. She hadn't come to Seattle for the weather or the scenery for that matter. No her reasons for being here were strictly business.

For as long as she could remember she had wanted to be a journalist. She remembered the scorn her friends and even her own mother gave her when she went in pursuit of her dream. They couldn't understand why she just didn't marry a rich guy like they did. The only person that had supported her was her high school friend Rosalyn Bailey. Unfortunately, that friendship soured shortly after Ros went to work for Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

For three years now she had been a rising star at the Boston Tribune researching and writing down the next hot topics and one of those hot topics had been and still was Christian Trevelyan Grey.

From the moment she first heard of him and laid eyes on him back in 2003, she had been utterly fascinated with him. Grey was on first sight impossibly handsome, rich, ferociously intelligent, successful and of impeccable breeding the crown prince of the infamous Grey dynasty. Basically, he was every woman's wet dream. But on closer inspection this fine specimen of a man had hidden depths. He was an A grade asshole that is what she found out in person when she had tried to interview him. He also was arrogant, callous and cold.

No one had ever seen him with a woman in public besides his mother and sister and some people speculated that he was gay. Others, said he had been traumatized by a crazy ex-girlfriend that tried to kill herself in front of him.

His impeccable breeding also seemed to be questionable his birth records had been sealed off until his 18th birthday which led to some wild speculation about his parentage. Henry Grey was his father the resemblance was unmistakable but his mother well that was an interesting story. According to her research, Ella Henderson had been a farmer's daughter with a bright future ahead of her but ended up dead in a dilapidated apartment in Detroit. Her cause of dead, however, was not mentioned on her death records. Christian also hadn't grown up with his birth father but with his uncle and aunt Carrick and Grace Grey. These little titbits had raised red flags with her and she couldn't wait to uncover the story behind all that.

Lastly, there were the rumors about his violant nature. According to several sources, Christian Grey while he was still a teenager once beat a boy up so bad that he had to be hospitalized. She tracked the victim down but he refused to speak with her. By a stroke of luck, she learned the name of the detective that handled the case. According to her source at the Seattle PD, the detective in question quit the force right after the case had been dismissed. She had a feeling that this man who now held office in this ramshackle was more than willing to speak with her for the right price.

When she read Gloria Rankin's interview _The man behind the mogul_ she had snorted in derision. For a top journalist, Rankin had been played by Grey like a fiddle. All his answers had been generic, well versed and PR proof. The only new thing in the article had been the revelation that he had a girlfriend. But what really interested her was his total refusal to share even the tiniest bit of information about this girl. Sure his reasons were legit but still her instincts told her there was more to this story too. When she found out about how much money other media outlets were willing to pay for that info she knew she had to find out. Not for the money but for the glory and recognition she would get as a journalist if she succeeded. The challenge of discovering something others failed to do was what excited her most about all this. She scoffed at all the mindless paps that were stalking Grey relentlessly. They wouldn't stand a chance against the powerful Grey media and legal machine. No, this task needed solid research and finesse and PI Kendrick was just the man to help her with that job. Call it killing two birds with one stone she thought happily.

Soon she would have her story about the real man behind the mogul.

August Kendrick was sitting behind his old dark wooden desk nursing a scotch and staring at ugly beige walls of his new office. The paint had cracked in several places and one of the pipes in the walls was leaking water creating a dirty damp spot near the ceiling. The l paintings and pictures his son had hung up on the walls did very little to cheer up the gloomy atmosphere of the room. The blue carpet floor was full of stains of unknown origin and his new office smelled old and stuffy. He sighed and took another sip of his scotch.

He had no idea how to pay for his wife's latest medical bills. Six months ago during a routine checkup she had been diagnosed with breast cancer and their whole world had collapsed around them.

Their marriage had been rocky for a couple of years after he had left the police force. His wife had always been more materialistic than he was and pushed him to work for a private security company. Sure, the money had been very good but he had hated every minute of it. He had left the police force because he didn't want to be a lackey for the rich and famous and being a private security officer had turned him into just that.

After a couple of years, he had called it quits, much to his wife's chagrin and started his own private investigation bureau. He had always been good at his job and soon business was booming. His clientele consisted out of people from all walks of life. From personal tragedies like parents with missing children, or cheating spouses to companies with stealing employees. Everyone had their own story. Soon he occupied a nice office in downtown Seattle and cash was flowing in like water, bills and debts were getting paid and they still had plenty of money to spend. He even hired a secretary for all the administrative rumble. He was happy and his wife was happy until that damn diagnose. With no proper insurance, the hospital bills were quickly mounting. He couldn't work as much as he used to because he had to take care of her and his cash flow was dwindling fast. Sure, their children helped out but it simply wasn't enough to cover all the bills.

To save money, he fired his secretary and left his upscale office in downtown Seattle to move to cheaper accommodations at the outskirts of the city. But none of it was enough to cover all the bills. What he needed was a massive influx of cash and he needed it soon. A knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie.

'Come in.' He said with his usual gruff voice and Jessica Marquez entered with confident strides.

'Good afternoon Mr. Kendrick.' Jessica said cheerfully and Kendrick frowned in surprise at her. His usual clientele was never this upbeat.

'What can I do for you Ms.?'

'Marquez, Jessica Marquez.' She said while holding out her hand to give him a firm handshake.

'Well, Ms. Marquez how can I help you?' Kendrick said somewhat impatiently.

'Mr. Kendrick I am a journalist working for the Boston Tribune and I would like to ask you some questions and hire your services.' Jessica said without preamble.

Kendrick scoffed a journalist? I wasn't a big fan of those but right now he was in no position to turn down a job.

'And what would those questions be and what would the job entail?' He snapped.

Jessica smiled at him.

'Christian Grey. I know that you are the officer that investigated his spat with another boy years ago. I would like to hear your take on that case. I am of course willing to pay for any information you can provide me with.' She said while inspecting the nail polish on her nails.

Kendrick stared at her impassively the name Grey still made his blood boil after all these years. Especially when he remembered the arrogant little whelp that got away with pretty much everything because of his rich and powerful daddy. Over the years, he had been watching the little bastard grow up into a major asshole but he still couldn't help but feel a tinge of respect for the kid. According to one of his colleagues in Detroit, the boy's mother had died from a drug overdose and he was left alone with her corpse for four days. Apparently his father had been looking for them for years. In spite of his rough start in life Christian Grey turned out to be brilliant, resourceful and ruthless young man, qualities he secretly admired.

He debated what to tell the young woman sitting in front of him pissing off the Grey clan was not something he relished doing he learned that the hard way. But the simple fact was that he needed money now.

'How much is this information worth to you?' he finally said.

Jessica smiled and shrugged. 'Depends on how good it is let's say three grand?' she said well cocking her eyebrow at him.

Three grand was enough to pay one bill and put food on the table this week he was in no position to turn down her offer.

'It happened nine years ago. My boss called me into his office and handed me a sensitive case that needed to be closed as soon as possible. A 14-year-old boy was beaten up severely and accused Christian Grey of being his assailant. My boss told me in subtle terms that I was not to go after Grey. According to my boss, Grey was innocent. The Grey family's reach goes far and my boss at the time, captain van Buren was under strict orders not to piss them off.'

Kendrick said sourly while taking another sip of his scotch.

'Anyway, my instincts told me the kid was guilty so I set out to investigate. I interviewed Christian himself at his school. I never met a more arrogant and condescending little prick in my life. He knew I knew that he beat up the kid and he seemed to enjoy that little fact. It was almost like he was proud of it. I didn't get far because his uncle or shall I say birth father picked him up and told me in no uncertain terms to leave him alone or feel his wrath.

But I couldn't let that little fucker get away with what he had done. I was determined to find evidence against him. So I went to interview other people around the neighborhood but nobody was willing to talk to me. I had no choice but to interview him again. I rememember driving to the Grey mansion like it was yesterday I was happy because my son got accepted into Ohio state. When I got there the house was full of people to celebrate the little pricks birthday. Both Carrick and Henry Grey were present and not amused when they saw me coming. Christian, however, was completely relaxed and unpassed it seemed like he was enjoying my visit. When I asked him about his whereabouts on that day he claimed that he had been with his best friend James Steele. Christian's best friend Steele and his father corroborated Grey's alibi right then and there they claimed that they had been at a Mariners game for most of the day. What stayed with me most though, was when I asked if I could look in his room. I knew that his parents would refuse immediately. But Christian just smiled at me and gave me permission to look around his room without a second thought. Carrick tried to stop him but Christian told him off, it was really strange though because Henry like Christian was completly relaxed.

His room was spotless and meticulously organized. In his closet all his clothes were organized by season and color and so were his shoes. What kind of thirteen-year-old boy does that? My own sons were slobs at that age. And then it hit me. The alibi the lack of evidence, his smug behavior. He had been planning that attack on the boy for weeks and when he finally did he executed his plan perfectly. No physical evidence an alibi and no witnesses. Only the word of a notorious bully against his the Grey's genius golden boy. The whole experience was unnerving and had shaken me to the core. That kid did not show an ounce of remorse for what he had done in fact he relished it.

But I wasn't going to give up so easily or be intimidated and misled by the Grey's I wanted justice for the Claver boy bully or not. My boss stopped me and ordered me to close the case immediately. I was furious at this display of class justice and quit the force right then and there.'

Jessica was very intrigued this information was far more interesting that she previously had anticipated. So those rumors had been true and were now confirmed by the man sitting in front of her. Grey always had been callous, controlled and calculated it was a scary thought and it made he wonder what set him off to do such a thing.

'Well, Mr. Kendrick this information is certainly worth three grand.' Jessica said while handing him an envelope with a sweet smile.

Kendrick greedily accepted it and put in his desk drawer after he checked out its contents.

'Now you said you had a job for me.' Kendrick said hungry for more money.

'Let's say it's a proposal. I don't know how much you have followed the news lately, but there is a contest out there that can earn us a lot of money. I need your help and expertise.' Jessica began.

'What kind of contest?' Kendrick asked curiously he hadn't followed the news in weeks.

'To find out the identity of Grey's mysterious girlfriend. The answer to that question is currently worth a million dollars.' Jessica said smiling knowing she had Kendrick's full attention she continued.

'I propose a deal you help me find out who Grey's mysterious girl is and you will get half the money if we win. If not, I pay you 25 grand for your troubles. Check my references you will find out I am good for the money.'

Kendrick was intrigued why the hell did he stop paying attention to the news? This money could mean an end to his financial trouble. For a moment, he contemplated on turning down Ms. Marquez offer and find out who Grey's mysterious girl was on his own. But then he realized that if he wasn't able to win the contest he would get anything at all, at least, teaming up with Marquez would give him 25 grand for sure. Besides they stood a much better chance getting the information and winning the contest if they worked together.

'Ok, Ms. Marquez. I accept your offer but I have some additional terms.' He said while giving her a half smile.

'Please, it's Jessica and I think we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement.' Jessica replied back smiling convinced that together they would both get what they needed.

 **Edit removed some typo's, mistakes and restructured some weird sentences in this chapter. My apologies to my readers.**


	23. Hunting party

**Hunting Party**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites they mean the world to me. I am currently extremely busy with work so my updates take slower I apologize for that.**

 **Eolonore thank you for pointing that out and your right since 2009 the legal age of drinking in France went up from 16 to 18. At least according to Wikipedia. Ana and Christian visited France in 2007 in my story so 16 was the legal age back then.**

 **Chapter rated MA due to lemon.**

 ** _Also still looking for a beta for proofreading PM me if you are interested._**

 _Searching is half the fun: life is much more manageable when thought of as a scavenger hunt as opposed to a surprise party_.

(Jimmy Buffett 1945-)

 ** _Seattle October 20, 2007_**

A harsh cold wind blew over the sparsely lit parking lot in front of the old and abandoned paper factory. It was nearly midnight and Mr. X still had to show himself. Taylor scoffed loudly Mr. X? How cliché is that? An experienced interrogator/ contract killer/fixer or whatever dirty shit the guy did for Henry Grey surely could have come up with a better code name? He blew out a long held breath that turned to steam in the cold late autumn air. A ghost that is what Mr. X was, a shadow waiting to strike when and wherever the command was given. He figured that Mr. X must have been ex-special ops. The things he did required a certain… skillset. I didn't surprise him at all Henry Grey was no stranger in those circles. Taylor shivered a little when a gust of wind hit his face. He hated waiting but the information Mr. X had obtained was simply worth it.

The heavens opened and small drops of rain were swirling through the cold, dark midnight air. 'Great!' Taylor muttered to himself while retrieving a black umbrella from the back seat of his Audi A7 RS a birthday gift from Christian. It was an amazingly powerful car and he loved every inch of it. Some people believed that his boss was an unfeeling, callous, bastard but he knew better, Christian Grey was anything but that to his friends, family and loyal employees. He had experienced that first hand. In a lot of ways, he was just like his father Henry Grey.

Both had drawn their own plans early in life not caring what anybody else might say or think and had become extremely successful much to the chagrin of others. It was no secret that there was a rift between Henry and his mother both were redheads and possessed equally fiery tempers. Rumor had it that Ophelia MacDougall-Grey had been furious when young Henry had enlisted in the army the moment he turned 18. Being a lowly soldier was not the occupation she had envisioned for her son; especially not at the height of the Vietnam War. According to her, the army was no place for son's of rich and esteemed families unless they served at WestPoint. But Henry had not given a damn. After a year of training, he had been shipped out to Vietnam in 1973 where he earned a Distinguished Service Cross for his heroism. It was the reason why so many of his security personal respected him so much. Just like them, Grey knew what war and combat were about.

Another stormy gust of wind swept through the parking lot blowing over an old garbage bin. The sound of metal hitting concrete echoed through the air. Taylor moved back into the warmth of his car tired of waiting in the rain and cold. Suddenly a pair of headlights lit up the parking lot shining right into his face nearly blinding him. He covered his eyes with his hand and moved out of the car.

'Good evening Taylor.' A deep raspy sounding voice called him. Taylor stepped away from the blinding lights in the direction of the voice. A tall figure watched him intently like a tiger stalking its prey before pouncing on it. The figure stepped into full view and smiled wryly at him.

'Mr. Fixer I presume.' Taylor replied coolly while eyeing up the man standing in front of him with a rigid military pose. He was wearing a long dark trench coat and a dark necktie. His eyes were black as coals and a large unattractive scar marred his otherwise handsome face. Taylor inwardly chuckled this guy reminded him somewhat of Two Face the villain from Batman.

He smirked and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

'My name is of no relevance although Mr Fixer does have a nice ring to it.' He chuckled. 'Harold's sang like the pivotal canary after some.. light pressure on my part. Turns out that Harold's is a gambling addict and owned some shady people a lot of money. A couple of weeks ago someone anonymously contacted Harold's and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. In exchange for Harold's cooperation and the sale of the Trumpeter the anonymous good Samaritan would pay off all his debts. That is the reason why your boss's CFO couldn't find any loans for Harold's businesses. All Harold's had to do was to organize and announce the contest the Samaritan would take care of the rest.

I have the original email, IP address and the account number from which the money was transferred to Harold's here. I suggest your boss follows the money trail if he is eager to know who is so interested in his private life.' He says coolly.

'What do you mean selling the Trumpeter? To who did he sell it too?' Taylor asks bemused.

Mr. X lights a cigar and spits on the ground.

'He sold the Trumpeter to a shell company in the Bahamas which is owned by another shell company. Since he no longer owns the paper he cannot be held responsible for it. The Samaritan has obviously put some real thought into this.'

'Do you think this has anything to do with Elena Lincoln early release from prison? We know she has a lot of cash handy.' Taylor asks concerned.

'Doubt it we keep tabs on Lincoln. The money from her offshore account has not been withdrawn or transferred and we know for a fact that she lives in a simple duplex apartment back in Portland without much luxury. She does her own grocery shopping every Wednesday afternoon and works at a locale flower shop on Third Street. She has not been in contact with anyone accept her parole officer as far as we can tell.

No, my gut says it is on some business rival Grey pissed in the past. Like I said follow the money trail it is your best bet.'

Mr. X hands a brown envelope to Taylor while blowing out a thick puff of smoke. He eyes his cigar with some regret before stamping it out.

'Pity it was a good Cuban.' He murmurs.

Saying a curt goodbye to Taylor he disappears back into an inconspicuous black sedan and drives of in the black death of night.

* * *

 **Seattle October 25, 2007**

 ** _Christian_**

Anastasia's hair is spread out like a mahogany veil over her pillow and early morning sunlight is illuminating it making it appear like a halo on top of her head. She looks exactly like the angel she is. I could watch her forever and never tire of the sight of her.

I gently caress her cheek with my fingers and she sighs softly. She is so sweet and beautiful the love I feel for her is something I cannot describe there is nothing like it in the world. It is in moments like this that I realize more than ever how special our relationship is. I know it sounds utterly crazy but I know in my heart of hearts that Ana has always been there for me. Even when I was a scared, abused, and lonely little boy she was there for me like a ray of light in my otherwise dark and scary world. Our relationship and love transcend everything and this little piece of information is an absolute certainty to me.

I snuggle closer to her and softly kiss her neck slowly moving to her cheeks and lips. She softly moans and her eyes flutter open I break away from her mouth and stare into her guileless blue eyes.

'Good morning beautiful.' I say huskily to her while I press my morning wood against her thigh.

She gives me a breathtaking smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

'Mmm, someone is happy to see me.' She says still sounding a little groggy from sleep.

I grin at her.

'Baby, I am always happy to see you. So sex or breakfast?' I ask coyly

Her dainty hand reaches down under the covers and in my boxers. She firmly squeezes my erection moving her hand slowly up and down my shaft. Her big blue eyes stare innocently into mine. She bites her lip and I groan in pleasure.

'Mmm, that's is a hard choice, Mr. Grey.' She says huskily while she keeps pumping my cock and I know that this will be over way too soon if she doesn't ease off.

'But I am going to have to go with sex.'

I let out a primal growl and pin her beneath me forcing her to let go of my dick. With one swift move, I have taken off her panties and hold them to my nose taking a deep breath.

'You smell divine miss Steele.' I murmur she looks at me completely shocked making me chuckle.

'You are such a perv Christian.' She says breathlessly.

'Oh, yes baby I am your perv.' I reply while pinning her hands above her head binding them with her own panties. She gasps at me looking wide-eyed.

I give her an impish grin and ride up her nightgown until it is covering her eyes. She looks glorious like this tight up and naked for me to do with as I please. I nip the inside of her thigh her skin feels soft and warm on my lips. I move northwards to her stomach and flick my tongue over her navel. Ana squirms beneath my ministrations, not able to see and touch me only intensifies the pleasure for her.

'You have got to keep still baby.' I say teasingly. I move towards her breasts her nipples look like bright pink raspberries and I can't resist the urge to suck on them. She mewls loudly when I suckle both of her nipples. I softly caress her belly while my hand slowly moves down to her pussy teasing her clit while I keep sucking her nipples.

Ana bucks and moans in pleasure when I push first one finger and then a second finger inside her. Her pussy is drenched with her arousal and my cock twitches in anticipation. How I long to be inside her tight wet cunt.

'Oh, angel you are so wet for me.' I pull out my fingers and suck on them they taste salty and spicy spurring on my arousal and I can't bare it anymore. I release my cock from the confines of my boxers and enter her in one swift move I groan in ecstasy. Anastasia feels like heaven: tight, hot and wet and she all mine. No one else had her or will ever have her and that thought is awaking something primal inside of me.

I let out a primitive growl and Ana mewls. I capture her lips with mine pushing my tongue inside her mouth exploring every inch of her. I slowly begin to move my hips pushing against hers. I claim her with long leisurely thrusts savoring every inch of her sweet pussy. Ana's hips move completely in sync with mine. 'Harder, Christian, fuck me harder.' Ana moans out and it is like fuel on my already out of control arousal. In one swift move, I remove her nightgown from her eyes and throw it on the ground before pulling out of her. She winches for a brief moment and then gasps a little when I flip her onto her stomach. 'Lean on your forearms.' I bark out harshly and she immediately complies. I push her hips up and slam inside of her from behind while softly biting her ear. Ana screams out and pushes back on my cock drenching it with her juices. The room smells of our arousal and sweat and it's a heady cocktail spurring me on further.

'What do you want Ana? You want me to fuck you hard?'

'YES! Please, Christian! YES!' She screams out.

'And fuck you hard, I will.' I grunt.

I start to move, really move thrusting fast and hard inside her. Seeing my cock disappear inside her tight pussy glistening with her juices is a huge turn on. I feel her pussy walls clenching around my cock like and vice and I know she is close finding her release. I move faster and harder inside her rotating my hips with each thrust. The sound of my balls slapping against her pussy and our moans and grunts are reverberating through our bedroom. I feel the familiar tinseling sensation moving from my spine towards the rest of my body igniting every cell in its path. My cock twitches inside Ana's pussy and I know that my release is eminent.

'Come for me, Ana.' I grunt out breathlessly and she does spectacularly screaming out my name while she falls into a million pieces beneath me. The sound of her ecstasy is my undoing my balls draw up and cock pulsates inside her 'ANA!' I cry out, her name a litany on my lips. I explode violently deep inside her giving her everything I have to give. I crash down on her back and kiss her passionately feeling completely spent but replete.

I pull her into my arms and kiss her shoulder and cheek. 'I love you, Anastasia Steele, you are my world.' I murmur against her ear.

'I love you to Christian Grey you are my everything.' She says snuggling against my chest. I softly stroke her belly and hold her close to me in some ways being together like this is far more intimate than sex.

I don't know how long we lie like this with her in my arms and my half-mast cock still buried in her pussy and I don't care. Right here, right now, the only thing that matters are the two of us.

We must have dozed off again because when I wake up the sun is set higher in the sky and mid-morning light is pouring through the window. I look at my alarm clock and jolt upright in shock slipping out of Anastasia. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' I mutter under my breath waking up Ana. She looks at me still dazed.

'What's the matter?' she asks sleepily.

'Your brother will be here in 15 minutes and you need to get to Bellevue in an hour. We are both going to be late and I don't do late.'

'Shit!' Ana yells out when looking at the clock. 'My mom, Kate and your mom will kill me if I show up late for the Nigeria hospital charity ball meeting. Why in the world did I agree to help them out? I know nothing about table setups, staff planning and wine selections.' She says all panicky while running towards the bathroom making me chuckle.

'Because you are an amazing, kindhearted, smart person that will figure out everything in no time at all.' I say when I join her in the shower hugging her from behind and kissing her earlobe. She turns around and kisses me on the mouth before sighing.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence. At least, we don't have worry about the food selection since you will be shooting that today.' She says sweetly and I groan.

My mother hired Gavin Franchetti who according to her is one of the most talented chefs in the state of Washington. Mr. Franchetti only works with local produce that is in the season. When he heard from Mrs. Kennedy and Mrs. Greenberg who are helping mom with organizing the ball; that Elliot, Mud, James and I are avid hunters, he insisted that we shoot the pheasants for the charity dinner ourselves. He claimed that the meal would be much more authentic that way. Of course, Elliot and Mud were all for it saying that it was way too long since we got together for a guy's outing and railroaded me and James into joining them. James moved back to Seattle a couple of weeks ago dedicating his time to the hospital we will be building in Nigeria next year. He will move there once everything is set in stone.

'I hope Mud and Elliot have improved their aim or we will all go hungry.' I say jokingly.

'I am sure our dads and your grandfather will compensate for their lousy aim. I know for sure that my dad is a great shot he thought me after all.' Ana says giggling. We quickly latter each other in the steaming shower before washing off the soap.

'You missed a spot, Mr. Grey.' Ana says seductively while rubbing soap all over my dick I immediately turn hard again and moan.

'Baby you have got to stop right now or I will fuck you right here right now and we will never make it on time.' I say huskily I have to muster all my self-control to not press her against the shower wall and fuck her hard and fast. Ana releases my cock and I feel bereft. I hate that I won't get to spend the entire day with her today but at the same time, I am somewhat excited to hang out with the guys again. It is not like Ana and I can appear in public together anyway since the paparazzi have me on a constant watch list.

We have adopted a strategy of legal action and disinformation to fend them off as much as possible and thus far it is working pretty well. In the meantime, Ros' team is tracing the money trail with the information one of my father's fixer's obtained.

'I wish we could spend the day together just the two of us and a bunch of bad movies.' Ana sighs.

'I know angel, I would love that too and I promise you tomorrow it is just you and me.' I say and quickly kiss her lips before leaving the hot confines of the shower to brush my teeth. Ana follows suit and we dry and dress in unison. It is amazing to see how in sync or movements are.

Ana laughs a little when she sees me in my hunting gear. I am wearing a white checkered shirt, brown vests a green hunting jacket, brown pants and green boots.

'What? You don't like it?' I ask a little confused.

'I think you look lovely. Very outdoorsy.' She says and pulls on the lapels of my jacket and kisses me softly on my mouth.

'Well, thank you for compliment Miss Steele. Are you wearing the green Badgley Mischka shift dress from your new wardrobe? I think you will look amazing in it.'

She looks puzzled for a moment.

'I don't know I haven't decided yet. Right now I am torn between the green Badgley Mischka and the plum colored Valentino.'

'Go with the green one baby, trust me.' I cannot wait to see her in the green dress with 5 inch Louboutin come hitter heals. I swallow audibly when salacious thoughts of Ana moaning and panting while I pound into to her against the wall with her long healed legs wrapped tightly around my waist assault my mind.

Suddenly there is a knock on our bedroom door. Taylor knows to never disturb me when I am in de bedroom with Ana unless it is something of grave importance. I open the door and step out of my bedroom.

'What is it, Taylor?' I snap.

'Mr. Steele is on his way up sir and the car has been delivered this morning.' Fuck James is already here!

'Thank you, Taylor. Did you pack my Browning Citori?'

I bought a Browning Citori field shotgun a couple of weeks ago. It is not that I am starting a gun collection, far from it actually. But the X-bolt isn't really ideal for upland bird hunting it is better suited for deer and hogs. The Citori, on the other hand, is very suitable for the job at hand.

'Yes sir, it has been removed from the gun safe and placed into its casing with a new stack of ammo.'

'Good! Taylor that will be all.' I grunt out he nods at me and turns on his heel to let James in I presume.

I walk into the living room and Gail smiles at me when she sees me.

'The usual Mr. Grey?'

'Yes, and can you make some pancakes with maple syrup and bacon for Ms. Steele?'

Gail frowns at me for a second.

'Of course, Mr. Grey.' She complies and sets down some toast, fruit an omelet and coffee in front of me.

'Thank you, Gail.' I say and dig in.

Taylor appears moments later with James in tow. He is wearing a white shirt and brown greenish trousers with matching blazers. His dark hair is neatly combed sideways and his ice blue eyes sparkle mischievously.

'Hey bro!' he says enthusiastically giving me a man hug.

'How have you been? Had breakfast yet?' I ask him.

'Busy but fine and yeah I could eat.'

'Pancakes or eggs?' I ask him.

'Pancakes all the way.' He replies happily.

'Gail, could you make some extra pancakes for fat James here?'

Gail smiles broadly.

'Of course Mr. Grey.'

'Fat? Who are you calling fat? It is all muscle you fuck face. I am not the one who is shuffling omelets toast and pancakes down his face. If you keep eating like that you will be fatter then Kristy Ally on a hamburger binch.'

'Sticks and stones, my friend, sticks and stones. Besides, the pancakes are not mine they are your sister's.'

He sighs a little and scratches his chin.

'Figures she is here. Since when does she eat pancakes for breakfast anyway? She usually only eats granola and fruit.'

'Granola and fruit are not a proper breakfast, especially if she has a long day ahead of her.' I say pointedly.

He snorts loudly 'Aren't you the bossy boyfriend. Dude, I am telling you, you don't want to go there with Ana.' I want to smack him in the face for telling me off. I hate that he acts like I don't know how to deal with Ana. He has given me his blessing months ago but sometimes it feels like he has some pent up issues with our relationship. Ana is mine and I know how to take care of what's mine.

'Just looking out for her.' I say through gritted teeth.

He asserts me coolly before he speaks.

'Chill bro, I know you do.' He says placating and digs into his pancakes.

'Good.' I reply gruffly and put my plate in the sink.

'How are our plans for the hospital developing?' I ask changing the subject.

'Very well, that Nigerian liaison is really worth his weight in gold. I have a meeting with the Nigerian ambassador next week to cut the final red tape.' He says before taking another bite of his pancakes.

'Gosh, Gail this taste good.' He moans earning him a beaming smile from Mrs. Jones.

The atmosphere in the room changes like there is static electricity crackling in the air and I instinctively know Ana has finally emerged from our bedroom.

'James!' she yells out happily running straight into his open arms.

'Hi, little sis.' He grins happily at her and swirls her around in his arms. I feel a completely irrational pang of jealousy in my gut but I quickly suppress it. He lets go of Ana after he kisses her forehead.

'Hi, baby.' I tell her and hold my arm out to her and she walks into my embrace. I kiss her passionately on her lips before letting her go.

'Mrs. Jones made you pancakes and bacon.' I tell her sweetly.

She frowns disapprovingly for a moment and I mentally prepare myself for an argument. 'I just wanted some blueberries and Granola.'

James looks at me with an I told you so look and I sigh heavily.

'Babe, you are going to be very busy most of the day. I just don't want you to go hungry.'

She rolls her eyes at me making James chuckle loudly.

'Knowing your mother nobody has to be afraid to go hungry. But thank you for being so considerate of me.' She says graciously and digs into her pancakes. I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief that she does not fight me on this.

'Angel I will always take care of you. Now eat up I have a little surprise for you.'

'Such a smooth talker.' James teases and I give him a cold glare.

For the remainder of breakfast, the three of us chat animatedly about the upcoming charity ball expressing the hope that it turns out to be a success. James wants to use the money raised at the ball to pay for hospital equipment because GEH is already paying for the building itself. Financially it is a smart move since not everything is tax deductible.

After Ana finishes her breakfast a coil of nerves sets in my stomach. I cannot wait to give her the car that I have purchased for her. It's a silver Saab 9-11 convertible and I hope she will like it, if not I let her pick out her own car.

James excuses himself to use the bathroom and I take Ana downstairs to the parking garage.

'Baby I have a surprise for you.' I say nervously.

Ana eyes me curiously before speaking. 'You didn't have to buy me anything Christian I have everything I need.' She begins I hold my hand up and stop her.

'I know, but I wanted to buy you this because it is useful. Now let me put this blindfold over your head. You may take it off when I tell you too.'

She looks at me quizzically before she acquiesces. I slip the blindfold over her eyes and take her hand guiding her to the parking spot where the Saab is parked.

'Ok, you can take the blindfold off now baby.' Ana complies immediately. She gasps loudly and a look of horror fleetingly appears on her face. I feel dread set in my stomach. _She hates the car._

'Christian... Chris...I don't know… Why?' she finally manages to get out. Why? What the hell kind of question is that?

'You don't like the car? If you don't like it I can buy you another one, you can even pick it out yourself.' I start babbling and I hate it, I never babble.

'No… I mean the car is lovely... But why did you buy me a car? I already have a car, a great car.' She says sounding slightly exasperated.

'Because your car is in Vancouver most of the time since we always fly to Seattle. I wanted you to have some wheels when you are here. That way you can have some independence in Seattle. In case you want to visit your parents when I am working. Especially since you will spend more time with me next semester when you are taking classes here at WSU.

I know we have to be careful with the paparazzi following me everywhere and when they see you in one of my cars they will easily make the connection. I figured you needed a means of transportation for today hence I ordered you a brand new Saab.'

'Oh, Christian... it is not that I don't appreciate your gesture because I do.. but I could take the bus. Don't you think buying me a car is a little excessive?'

What? The bus? Full of dirty, ill-mannered, sickly plebeians? Hell no my girl is not driving in public transportation it is not safe. Besides the cost of the car is nothing does she have any idea how much money I make?

'You are not taking the bus it is not safe. The car is nothing for me it is like the same as buying you a hamburger. It would give me a lot of peace of mind if you would just accept it and use it whenever you are here and you need to go somewhere.'

'Christian I am not or ever will be interested in the bottom line of your bank account I love you for you, always have and always will. And millions of people take the bus every day and arrive at their destination safely.' She says sounding utterly frustrated. Why can't she just say: ' _Thank you for the car Christian! I love you, you're the best boyfriend ever!'_ Why is she making such drama over nothing?

'I know you are not interested in the bottom line of my bank account it is one of the many reasons why I love you. Please, can't you just accept the car? I would make me very happy and I would know you are safe anytime you go somewhere.' I say giving her my best pouting puppy face. Her resolve cracks and her face lights up. She desperately tries to suppress a smile forming on her beautiful sculptured lips but fails miserably.

'Fine if it makes you happy, it makes me happy. Thank you for the car Mr. Grey it is another very considerate gift from you.' She says mocking me playfully.

'You are very welcome Ms. Steele.'

'So... a Saab huh? I thought you were an Audi man.'

I grin at her. 'I am but considering everybody knows that including those annoying shit stains of paparazzi I opted to buy you a Saab not to raise any suspicions. When they see a gorgeous woman behind the wheel of a brand new Audi driving in and out of Escala they are bound to make a connection.'

'Smart thinking Mr. Grey.' She says while giving me a beaming smile and I feel my heart lurching in my chest. I swallow audibly and kiss her.

'You want to check in out? I show you how to start it.'

We enter the car and I show Ana where the ignition goes. It is in the middle of the car near the handbrake.

'What a strange place.' Ana says while turning the key making the car spring to live.

'I wish we could go on a test drive just the two us.' She says wistfully and in that moment I truly loathe the pap's and the fucker who made Jay Harold's sign out that contest.

'I know baby I would love that too. But we can't and not only because of the pap's. You need to be in Bellevue in thirty minutes and I need to get going soon. Your brother and I need to drive all the way to Discovery bay remember?'

She sighs. 'I know.' She finally says.

'Good girl.' I say and kiss her again passionately on her warm soft lips. My tongue slowly slips in her mouth and caresses hers. We both moan in pleasure. After a moment, Ana breaks free.

'We need to stop now or I will want more than just a kiss.' She says teasingly making me chuckle.

'Such a greedy little girl. I promise you I will make it up to you tonight.'

'I am counting on it.' She replies coyly. She is quite for a moment staring out in front of her like she is in deep thought.

'What is on your mind babe?'

'What do I tell my mother when she sees the car? Or Kate?'

I can't help but laugh a little.

'Tell your mom the truth and make something up for Kate.' I say shrugging my shoulders.

'Grey! We need to get going or we will be late.' James yells at me. I turn around and see him standing near the elevator. I run my hand through my hair and sigh.

'Babe we both need to go. I will see you tonight. Have fun with the car and drive safely Ryan will be following you he is driving a black Mercedes.'

'Christian I don't need a babysitter.' She grunts out in exasperation.

'I know you don't, but indulge me, baby.' I say and quickly kiss her on the lips. She is about to say another thing but I hold up my hand.

'Got to go now angel I will see you tonight.' I quickly leave the car and give her my panty-dropping smile. She turns down her window and scowls at me. I know she is pretty pissed off at me but I have no time to deal with it now.

'We will talk about this tonight Christian!'

'Sure thing babe, have fun! I love you.' I say and quickly make my way over to James. Grateful that I have averted another crisis. well for now at least.

The drive to discovery bay takes about an hour and 40 minutes but James and I make it in just under 90 minutes. I ignored the speed limit on the Olympic highway for the most part and really put the Audi Q7 to its phases. Taylor and Reynolds who are following us are not happy but I don't really care. James and I are having a blast.

We park the car on a parking lot at store road and get out. Grandpa Trevelyan, my dad, Ray, Elliot and Mud are already waiting for us. Grandpa Trevelyan's dogs a Labrador and a golden retriever greet us enthusiastically. Grandpa has been training them since summer and tells me they are all psychic up.

I check the shells in the magazine of my Citori. I am shooting with size three iron-tungsten shells since lead is prohibited and toxic. Unlike steel, iron-tungsten has the same impact as lead and will kill the bird instantly. I check the safety on the rifle again to make sure it is on and swing around my shoulder.

'Yo, bro ready to shoot some birds.' Elliot says when we start hiking towards Salmon creek.

'We all know Christian already shot a bird and we have still no idea what bird it is and we are his best friends.' Mud says with mock hurt.

'Yeah, seriously man, you are dating some chick it is plastered all over the news and we have no idea who she is and we are your brothers!' Elliot scowls and I roll my eyes at him.

' Because you two are Seattle residents yenta's and can't keep a secret to save your lives.' I say flippantly making Ray and my father chuckle.

'Seriously? Christian? We have kept tons of secrets! Brotherhood remember?' Mud says sounding hurt.

'Yeah, we have never ratted you out. Not even when you and James went in dad's liquor cabinet and stole the 2500 dollar bottle of Armagnac and then blamed Mud and yours truly. We covered your asses!' Elliot says disbelieving.

'See that is exactly what he means you are a tattletale! You just ratted us out!' James mocks him.

'Seriously Christian and James that bottle was a gift! You two will buy me a new one I don't care that it was 8 years ago.' My dad says angrily and Mud and Elliot cackle like two loony tunes.

'Is that the reason why you came home drunk as a squirrel on your 15th birthday James? Because buddy, your mother is still giving me grief over that.' Ray says sternly and James smirks.

'Pretty much Dad.' He says amused.

'So James did he tell you who he is seeing?' Mud asks steering back to the topic at hand.

'I plead the fifth on this one Mud. As a lawyer, you should understand.' He says grinning.

'So you know! Seriously Christian you told James and not me? I am your freaking brother! Who else knows?' Elliot says sounding genuinely displeased.

'I do, and so does your mother.' Dad says and I am grateful Ray stay's quiet it would have been very easy for Mud and Elliot to deduce who the girl is.

'Do you know her James? And more importantly, is she hot?' Mud asks and I see Ray tensing up.

James visibly turns uncomfortable.

'She is amazing.' He finally mutters out.

'Come on bro! More details!' Elliot yells out.

'For the love of god can you two idiots shut up about the boys girl. You are chasing away the freaking birds.' Grandpa says grumpily making as all chuckle.

We decide to split into two groups to cover more ground. Grandpa groups with Ray and Carrick and I group with Mud, James and Elliot. We take Taco grandpa's Labrador with us.

Pheasants live in lowland forests and high grasses the area around Salmon creek is their ideal biotope. It doesn't take us long to spot or first one. We decide that Elliot gets the honor of the first shot.

We let Taco flush it and Elliot takes aim missing it narrowly with his first, second and third shot before finally killing it with his fourth shot. Taco runs to it and brings the bird to us. It is a beautifully brightly colored adult rooster and I am pretty sure it will taste amazing.

'Nice shot Elliot.' Mud says and I laugh.

'You mean nice shots? It took him four bloody shots to kill the bird it is nothing something to be proud of.'

'Shut up, limp dick. These fuckers are hard to kill. I bet it will take you just as much if not more.' Elliot grunts out.

'Ok, you are on! 5k says that I won't need four shots to kill a bird Lelliot.'

'Deal! Are you two fuckers in? 5k for the one that kills the bird under four shots.' Elliot says to Mud and James.

'Hell yeah!' James and Mud say.

'Also, the one that needs most shots will buy dinner tonight.' James says.

'Fine.' We all reply.

You see; just like fishing Elliot always goes for the cheap stuff whether its equipment or bait he wants it as cheap as possible. He is using steel shells instead of iron-tungsten or tungsten-bronze because he finds them too expensive. The impact of steel is much less powerful than that of iron-tungsten or bronze, the pattern is also a lot less reliable. Basically, his ammo is a lot less effective.

After James and Mud killed their birds in three shots it is my turn. Taco flushes out another rooster and I take down the safety of my rifle. My hand shakes a little when I carefully take aim. I feel my heart pumping wildly in my chest as the adrenaline surges through my veins it is an exhilarating feeling. When the bird takes flight I pull the trigger and the Citori fires immediately. I narrowly miss my target but I have no time to dwell on that. I quickly re-aim my rifle with utmost concentration. I pull the trigger and shoot again. The loud bang of the shot reverberates through the otherwise quiet forest. Moments later my ammo hits its mark and the bird crashes down to earth midflight. Taco runs to it with much enthusiasm collecting my kill for me.

'This my friends is how you kill a pheasant.' I say haughtily

'Fuck you, you dork.' Elliot grunts out making us all laugh.

'I want a rematch three out of three and I double the stakes loser pays winner 10k and pays for dinner.' Mud says.

'Meh, money we all have money. Let's make it real interesting if either James or Christian loses they will disclose the identity of Christian's mystery girl. If I lose I will wear a dress to the office and tell everybody that I am a little girl. I will also stay celibate for an entire month.' Elliot says.

I laugh a real deep belly laugh.

'No deal Elliot, first of everybody already knows you're a girl. Secondly how the hell are we going to check if you are really celibate for a month.' James says.

'Christian has goons I let them follow me 24/7 and they get to report back to my little brother.'

I am quiet for a moment. Elliot is my brother and Mud is my best friend next to James. We know each other since childhood and technically they never ratted me out. I understand why Elliot feels like I am keeping things from him.

'If we do this I want you two to swear that you never EVER disclose this information to anybody. It is bad enough the press is hunting me and I want her to have a normal life for as long as possible.'

'Bro, you know we would never tell a soul.' Mud says earnestly.

'I swear if you two fuck this up I let Taylor shoot you two. Understand?'

'Absofuckinglutely.' They both say.

'Good. Mud what are you putting in?'

'I will work pro-bono for a month for Coping-Together clients and I will abstain from sex for a month.'

'Ok, we have a deal.'

After 90 minutes I am on 7 shots James on 6 and Mud and Elliot both on 9. We all need to kill one more bird to settle the bet but we decide to go get some lunch with the old folks first. Thus far the hunt has been hugely successful and we killed nine pheasants. We take our bounty and walk back towards the car where we will meet up with Ray, my dad and grandpa. They have been more successful in shooting birds than we have they killed eleven of them. We decide to eat at a little dinner nearby and slid into the boots.

Taylor and Reynolds have been patrolling around and so far the coast remains clear. No pesky paps, demented groupies or unstable mental cases thus far Taylor reports. He and Reynolds join us for dinner while simultaneously keeping an ever-watchful eye out.

I order mac and cheese one of my favorite comfort foods and tuck in like a hungry wolf when the cow- eyed waitress who can't stop ogling me brings me my food.

'It is not that I don't like a good old fashioned hunting, but I don't understand this utter nonsense of killing our own food for a charity ball. It sounds cheap as tails if you ask me. It is not proper.' Grandpa grinds out while taking a bite of his steak salad.

'It is a marketing thing. People are buying into an experience according to Victoria Greenberg. She co-handles the organization.' My dad says.

'Who the hell takes advice from Victoria Greenberg? The woman is so up her own ass that she didn't even notice that she was married to a dress wearing homo for over 25 years. My Gracie really lost it!' Grandpa says slightly piqued.

We all laugh at grandpa's Ire. He always tells it like it is that is why I love him so much no bullshit gets pass grandpa Theo. Years ago Bruce Greenberg Victoria's now ex-husband was caught red handed wearing a black dress, getting his dick sucked off by a male prostitute. It was a big scandal but with clever PR and Victoria's pledge to advocate for gay rights she came out stronger. To this day, Bruce still has no idea who tipped off the police about his proclivities.

'Chef Franchetti only cooks with local seasonal, produce to reduce the ecological footprint as much as possible. It is good for the environment.' Elliot says steering back to the topic at hand.

'That man is a slimy bloat hard your grandmother is smitten with him, though. The old crone swoones every time his ugly mug appears on the food channel.' Grandpa says sourly.

'Are you a little jealous grandpa?' I tease and he huffs.

'How many birds does the slimy bastard need anyway?' He asks.

Ray shrugs.

'Carla said all 150 plates have been sold. Suppose you can feed four people with one bird.' He says.

'Well, that is over 30 birds! We can't shoot that many!' Grandpa blurts out shocked.

'We are not expected to bring them 30 birds he will buy the rest from other game hunters or poulterers.' Dad says placatingly.

'It is all one big shame then. I am telling you! In my day, we didn't have chefs that were selling bullshit.' He grunts out and we all laugh.

The rest of the dinner is fun and light. Ray tells us stories from his army days. And we all decide that we are going hunt together for another hour before calling it a day. We order another round of drinks before getting back to hunting. While we wait for our drinks I get up to take a pee. Taylor gets up to check the restroom but I stop him. I don't expect any dangers lurking in the restroom of this small dinner in the middle of nowhere.

I do my business and wash and dry my hands. When I open the door to the dining area I hear yelling and screaming and immediately get assaulted by the harsh lights of camera flashes _. FUCK!_ The fucking Paparazzi are here.

 _'_ _Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey! Over here!'_

 _'_ _Mr. Grey is it true that you are engaged? Can you show us your ring?'_ A fat mule faced woman asks while pointing at my commitment ring.

 _'_ _Mr. Grey, how do you feel about PETA's protests to your hunting expeditions?'_

 _'_ _Christian is it true that you abused a pheasant before you killed it?'_

 _'_ _Mr. Grey, what are you feelings on the early release of Elena Lincoln, your mother's former best friend?'_

 _'_ _Mr. Grey are the rumors true that your girlfriend is Meghan Fox?'_ Meghan Fox? She does not hold a candle to Ana.

A never ending barrage of inane questions are kept thrown my way and I feel my ire rising. Taylor and Reynolds are immediately at my side pushing away the throng of annoying paparazzi that are now occupying the small diner.

We finally make it outside the diner where the others are waiting.

'What the fuck man?!' Mud says scowling.

'Welcome to my world.' I mutter furiously.

'Mr. Grey, I must advise that you call off the rest of your hunting trip sir. There are more paps and reporters on the way.'

'No, Fuck that Taylor! I will not let those fuckers ruin my day. Call for backup and remind those fuckers that they are legally bound to stay at least 50 foot away from me.' I say seething.

'Sir, be that as that may they will follow you while you are shooting this can lead to potentially dangerous situations.'

'Do I look like I give a fuck Taylor? If they get hit it is their own damn fault. Call the freaking Sherrif and make them disappear.' I am in a full blown rage now. I cannot stand being confined in my freedom like this.

'Mr. Grey, I must insist your reconsider I cannot guarantee your safety or the safety of your party this way, sir.' Taylor says stoically not batting an eye at my rage.

'FUCK!' I yell out running my hands through my hair.'

'Christian, I agree with Taylor we need to leave before this gets out of hand.' My dad says calmly.

'Come on son, let's get going.' Grandpa Theo says while gently patting my right arm.

I kick the tire of my Q7 in sheer frustration and right at that moment a fat balding paparazzo pushes a camera right in my face.

At the same time, he asks me if I had to shoot defenseless animals with a big gun to compensate for a small dick. He also makes some very crude remarks about my mother and I see red. Undiluted rage sweeps through my veins and I punch him right in his fuck ugly face. I feel the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking under my fist. He screams out in pain and falls backward on the ground.

'Shun of a bistch you broke my nose.' He cries out.

His camera lies broken next to him and I stamp on it breaking it further. I am going in for another punch only to be held back by two strong arms.

'It is enough son.' Ray's calming voice comes up behind me and the fog from my eyes slowly dissipates when I see Reynolds grabbing him and pushing him away. The episode has been photographed by the other parasites and I see my dad and Taylor on the phone and I know they are on damage control.

Still seething Grandpa Theo and James push me into the back of the Q7. The windows are tinted making it impossible for the pap's to take more pictures of me. My phone rings and I see Sam's name appear on the screen news travels fast and bad news travels faster. I think wryly.

'Grey.' I answer gruffly.

'Seriously Christian why do you pull this shit on my free Saturday!' Sam breezes through the phone.

'You think I asked for this?!' I seeth out I am no mood to take any shit from my employees right now.

She sighs before continuing. 'I have taken care of it. We just send out a press release claiming that he attacked you first and disregarded the mandatory 50-foot principle and, therefore, encroaching on your personal space. You just defended yourself. Legal already pressed charges against him.'

'Sam there might be pictures. These rats are everywhere.'

'We will attack his credibility, which is pretty easy for a rodent-like him. No matter how many pictures there are once we are through with him nobody will believe a word he says.' Sam says confidently and that is why I love her she is the best and I hire only the best.

'Good work, thank you Sam.' I say and hang up the phone.

The car door opens and my dad slides in next to me.

'I talked to the sheriff we pressed charges against the pap and the sheriff confiscated all of their camera's as evidence. He promised that he will delete the pictures that put you in an unfavorable position.' Dad says calmly.

I don't feel the need to know how he managed that I guess the power of the Grey name goes a long way.

* * *

 **Seattle Oktober 25 2007**

 **Google Alert**

Christian Grey attacked a paparazzi this afternoon during a hunting expedition at Discovery bay WA. The paparazzo Rizo Reyes had to be treated for a broken nose. The incident is currently under investigation by the Jefferson county sheriff department. The sheriff department was unavailable for comment.

 **Google Alert**

Grey enterprises holdings released a statement today about Mr. Grey's alleged assault on a paparazzo. Mr. Grey is suing the paparazzo is question claiming that he violated his privacy and attacked him. The paparazzo in question Mr. Reyes has a whole host of priors against him. Mr. Grey hopes his lawsuit against Mr. Reyes will make a universal statement against paparazzi harassment in general. Mr. Grey publicist Sam Masey...

* * *

Jessica Marquez looked at her phone screen again. It did not surprise her that Grey got into a violent scuffle with the paparazzi. From what she had gathered thus far, Grey had a violent temper. Personally, she never cared much about the paparazzi. She regarded them as dirty bottom feeders with no journalistic bone in their body.

No, journalism in a lot of ways was like Mr. Grey's hobby hunting. Researching and stalking your prey until you can strike it. Thanks to Mr. Kendrick's research and connections she finally found someone who was willing to talk about Christian Grey heady teen years, anonymously of course.

She took another sip of her coffee and patiently waited until her source showed up. Yes, today was going to be a very interesting day.


	24. Safety measures

**Safety measures**

 **Thank you all for all the sweet reviews, follows and favorites you guys rock!**

 **Thanks for reading and please be so kind to leave a review!**

 **Special thanks to AleksM for beta reading this chapter.**

 _Better safe than sorry._

Samuel Lover's Rory O'More (1837)

 **Bellevue/Medina November 15, 2007**

 **Anastasia**

Shopping with Kate, Dana Kavanagh, and my mother is my own personal version of hell. We are at it for hours now on the hunt for the so-called perfect ball gown for me. I have no idea how many dresses I have put on but according to the fore mentioned they were all either, frumpy, too conservative, too revealing or simply just ugly. I have to resist the urge to scream when my mother drags me into yet another trendy designer boutique. She is clearly enjoying this, gleefully chatting my ears off about the latest fashion and local gossip. Not caring that I could not care less about all that stuff.

'Oh, Ana! You have got to try this dress. I bet it looks lovely on you.' Mom says brightly clearly in her element.

'Mom, you have been saying that since the last four dresses.' I say while rolling my eyes at her.

'Oh, Anastasia stop being such a spoilsport. Here try this on.' She says while handing me a black modern style dress with a V-line and open back.

I dutifully walk towards the fitting room and put the dress on. I don't really like it, the skirt is too wide and it kind of looks like a wedding dress Morticia Addams would wear.

I step out of the fitting room and my mom gasps.

'You look lovely baby girl. But I don't know if this dress is for you. It is just too wide…' She says thoughtfully.

'I know, it is not my dress. It is too black, too wide and too lacey.' I say and retreat back into the dressing room to shed the dress off me.

When I come back out of the dressing room I spot my mom talking to the immaculately dressed honey blonde sales clerk.

'Miss Steele.' She purrs when she spots me. She looks me up and down and then smiles at me.

'I have just the dress for such a lovely girl like you.' She flatters with a saccharine sweet voice.

Moments later she comes back with a beautiful ivory colored, simple but elegant long Versace ball gown. For the first time today I feel that we are finally getting somewhere and this day has not been a giant waste of time.

'Go on honey, try it on!' my mom says enthusiastically.

The sales clerk hands the gown over to me and I disappear back into the fitting room for dress fitting number twelve.

The fabric feels soft and smooth on my skin and accentuates every small curve on my body. I look into the floor length mirror and smile, I absolutely love this dress, I only hope my mom does too. 'Well here goes nothing' I mumble to myself and step out of the dressing room.

When my mom sees me her eyes grow wide and she puts a hand in front of her mouth gasping.

'Oh, Anastasia you look amazing!' She squeals out.

'Thank you, mom, I really love this dress.' I say while twirling around.

'I love it too baby girl, you look so beautiful.'

The door of the boutique opens again and Kate and Dana walk in.

'OH. MY. GOD! Ana that dress is a killer!' Kate squeals out.

'You look gorgeous Anastasia. Donatella never disappoints.' Dana says while admiring the fabric of the dress.

'Thank you both.' I reply back graciously.

'All you need are some heels to match.' Kate says while skipping off to the shoe department.

'Ana come, try these on.' She calls me from the other side of the boutique. She hands me some crème colored Manolo Blahniks and sits down next to me on one of the gold and purple Louis the XIV style chairs.

'Kate these heels are way to high I can't walk in them.' I say dismayed while looking at the 8-inch stilettos.

'Bullshit Ana. Every woman can walk in heels, it is a gift we are all born with.'

I roll my eyes at her and put the heels back where they came from. Sometimes I really question her sanity.

'I have no intention to test your hypothesis, Kate, I am not keen on breaking my neck.'

She sighs dramatically and grabs another pair of shoes, gold and white sandals with a modest heel this time.

'What do you think of these?' She asks will cocking an eyebrow.

'I don't like the gold on them, it makes them look tacky.'

'Mm, yeah you're right it is a bit tacky.' Kate is deep in thought for a moment and walks over to a different display.

'How about silver?' she says and hands me a beautiful pair of silver open strappy heels.

'These are amazing! I love these Kate.' I say admiring the beautiful shoes. I put them on my feet and walk around the store a bit. The heels are a modest 2 and a half inches and they fit my feet like a glove.

'Oh Ana, those look amazing on you. It makes you look so graceful and elegant.' Dana's says admiringly.

'Thank you. I think I am going for this combo.' I say smiling.

'You should honey. You look simply gorgeous you definitely got your looks from my side of the family.' My mom says proudly and I roll my eyes at her.

After I have changed back into my regular clothes I find my mom talking with the sales clerk at the cash register. My whole attire has set my parents a whopping 5000 dollars back. But my mom seems completely oblivious to that fact or she simply does not care. She puts her platinum Amex back into her purse and thanks the sales clerk for her services. I guess she finally got used to the amount of money my dad is making.

After our shopping spree, we have lunch before mom and I say goodbye to Dana and Kate and finally head home. Reynolds has been following us discreetly everywhere and both mom and I are annoyed with it. I really need to talk to Christian about his obsessive need to keep me safe. No one knows who I am and I am under no threat it is just simply ridicules and overbearing.

Mom and I arrive home and are both surprised to see that my dad is home already.

'Good afternoon my beautiful ladies!' He greets us cheerfully.

'Hi, daddy.' I say smiling and kiss him on the cheek.

'I did not know you would be home early today honey.' Mom says and kisses him on the mouth, a sight I can do without.

He kisses her back with a loud sloppy kiss on her lips. I shudder inwardly _'Eew that was disgusting'_ I think unkindly.

'I had a meeting with the big boss scheduled at 16:00 but since he is coming over for dinner this evening I called him and canceled. I figured we can discuss business after dinner with a good glass of Scotch and a cigar.'

Crap this means dad will hog Christian all evening and we won't be able to have our movie night.

'Dad please don't hog Christian all evening, tonight is supposed to be movie night.' I say sounding whiny even to my own ears.

'Anastasia, it will take as long as it takes. Besides, I thought your movie nights where on Saturday.' He says half scolding me.

'It is but the charity ball is tomorrow so we moved it.'

'Oh yes, I forgot about the ball. That reminds me did Lucinda bring my tux back from the dry cleaners honey?'

Mom rolls her eyes at him.

'I already told you that! She did that yesterday! You are so forgetful lately, Ray.' She says irritated.

He grumbles and apology saying that he has a lot on his mind and changes the subject by asking us what we bought and if we had a nice day. I happily show him my new dress and shoes and he tells me it will look beautiful on me. I thank him and kiss him on the cheek before heading upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I want to look good for Christian when he gets here. I am just about to dry my hair when I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door.'Come in!' I call in whoever is knocking.

'Ana, I have some clean laundry for you.' Lucinda Cruz our housekeeper says with a sweet soft voice and a light Spanish accent. Her dark hair has patches of gray but her face is almost devoid of wrinkles. She looks much younger than the 58 years she is. I really love her she is a kindhearted and warm woman that has been our housekeeper since forever. If it wasn't for her cooking we probably would have starved since mom's cooking is iffy most of the time.

'Thank you, Lucinda.' I say smiling at her.

She puts the laundry is my closest and stops to admire my new dress for tomorrow's charity ball.

'Ana that dress will look so beautiful on you! You will look like a princess.' She says warmly and affectionately pinches my cheek, something she has done ever since I was a child.

'Thank you, I love it too. It was the only dress I have seen today that I instantly fell in love with.'

Her eyes become distant like she is reminiscing something. After a moment, she turns her warm hazel gaze back on me.

'Oh, Miss. Ana, I remember it as if it was yesterday when you were a little girl and would go into your mother's closet to try out all her dresses and shoes. And now you are turning into such a sweet, strong and beautiful young lady you remind me so much of my own granddaughter. I sometimes wonder where all the time has gone.' She says with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

I give her a wry smile.

'You sound just like mom.'

Our little tête a tête is interrupted by another knock on my bedroom door.

'Christian! You're here!' I cry out happily and jump into his open arms.

'Hi, baby. Missed me?' He says grinning and kisses me on the lips.

'Always. I didn't expect you to be here so soon.'

'I had Andrea my PA reschedule my last meetings it wasn't anything that won't keep the only thing that was important is a meeting with your dad but we can do that here. In the meantime, I get to spend more time with you.'

'You. Are. So. Sweet.' I say peppering him with kisses.

He grins and captures my lips sliding his tongue between them into my mouth sucking and licking me passionately. I moan in pleasure but after a minute, I break away remembering that Lucinda is still in my room.

She is regarding Christian coldly before returning her attention back to me.

'Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes Miss Ana.' She says and leaves my room ignoring Christian completely.

He chuckles.

'I don't think Mrs. Cruz likes me very much.'

'Did you do something to upset her? She is always warm and polite.'

Christian scoffs loudly. 'Not to me, she isn't. I don't know what crawled up her ass and died but she hates me for years now and I have no idea why.'

I regard him skeptically I am pretty sure he did something to piss her off but I decide to drop the subject no point in arguing about it now.

'How was your day?' I ask him curiously.

He lies down on my bed and pulls me with him so I am lying sprawled like a starfish over his chest. He nuzzles my hair and strokes my back.

'It was very productive. Two acquisitions finally came through an online news platform and a cable company. I am going to liquidate the cable company but expand the news platform it has a lot of potentials. How did shopping with your mom, Kate and Mrs. Kavanagh go? Did you find a ball gown?'

He asks genuinely interested and it makes me want to roll my eyes at him. He knows exactly how my day went since he set his spy on me.

'Didn't Mr. Reynolds tell you already?' I say teasingly.

He sighs and looks at me sternly.

'Reynolds was not there to spy on you but to protect you. Since you weren't in danger he did not tell me anything.' He says irritably.

'Exactly there is no reason for you to let him babysit me and mom. We were never in any danger. No one knows who I am let alone what I am to you. I wish you would stop with this paranoid behavior I do not need protection from anything.' I blister.

He gets up from the bed and stares at me furiously.

'I don't know if you have followed the news lately but some idiot put a price on our heads. What if we slip up and one of the cockroaches finds out that you are mine? I bet your cute little ass they will be all over you like locust on crops. So excuse me for wanting you well protected in case that happens.' He sneers.

'But it won't happen Christian! We are both incredibly careful no one has ever seen us together we made sure of that. I feel trapped Christian like I can't breathe. We agreed to keep our relationship secret so I don't have to deal with security issues yet here we are discussing just that.

I just want to go about my day like I have always done.'

He sighs and runs his hands through his disheveled hair.

'We made that agreement before this whole thing blew up in our faces Anastasia. I understand how you feel, trust me, security isn't my favorite thing either but we can't take any risks. Reynolds has been discreet the whole time he followed you and your mother.' He says adamantly

'That is not the point Christian! When I am at college I have no one following me, I can do my own things! Why can't I when I am here?' I say glaring at him.

He swallows and sits back down on my bed and stares at me. I feel my stomach tighten dreading his reaction but he remains silent.

'I don't have someone following me on campus right Christian?'

'No… I mean I have asked campus security to keep an eye out on you but no you aren't being followed.' He says curtly.

'So why can't you do the same when I am in Bellevue or Seattle?'

'Because WSVU is small and manageable security wise.' He snaps.

'Look, Ana, I know you hate it but being involved with me requires certain sacrifices from your part. I wish it wasn't the case and I was hoping to avoid it until we came out as a couple but this media frenzy changed everything. I beg you please don't fight me on this. I promise my security guys will be discreet and won't bother you unless there is a threat.' He says his facial expression is both pained and apologetic and I feel myself crack.

'Ok, as long as I don't see them and you promise me here and now that no one is following me on campus I won't bring it up again.'

He looks at me impassively for a moment.

'Deal. Now I would much rather continue kissing you than fighting you.' He says seductively and cups my cheek.

I bring my lips to his and kiss him softly nibbling on his bottom lip. He groans in response and pushes me beneath him on the bed. His right-hand moves under my dress and he cups my breasts stroking my nipples. His other hand is skimming over my stomach towards my sex.

'Mmm, Christian we can't, my parents are downstairs and we have dinner soon.'

'Relax baby let me pleasure you.' He murmurs near my ear while his fingers disappear in my panties softly stroking my clit.

'Look at that baby you're soaking wet for me already.' He grunts out while pressing his erection against my leg.

'Ana, Christian dinner's ready!' My mom yells from downstairs.

'Crap!' Christian groans.

'Raincheck baby.' I chuckle.

'Tonight this pretty little ass is mine.' He says and slaps my butt playfully.

We make our way downstairs towards the kitchen table but my mom stops us.

'Mrs. Cruz has set the dinner table in the dining room.' She says a little frazzled and I frown at her.

We never eat in the dining room only with holidays or business dinner parties my parents occasionally throw. Norbitt hates the formal setting it makes him uneasy.

'Why? She knows Norbitt does not like eat there.' I ask my mom.

'Norbitt and James won't be dining with us they are having a guys evening out. They went for burgers and a movie.' She says waving her hands dismissively.

We walk to the dining room where my dad is already sitting at the head of the table. My mom sits down next to him while Christian sits down to my left. Mrs. Cruz made a delicious Coq au vin with mashed potatoes and a fresh salad.

Dinner goes smoothly mom is really excited about tomorrow's charity ball that we all hope will be a success. Mom and I both don't mention the first dance auction we have incorporated in the ball. We both know that Christian would not like that especially since he can't bid for me without raising suspicions.

After dinner and dessert dad and Christian disappear into dad's study to discuss whatever they need to discuss. Mom and I make some popcorn and put on the movie Hairspray since mom just loves John Travolta.

'It is so nice to spend some quality time together baby girl it has been too long.' She says wistfully.

'I missed this too mom.' I say squeezing her hand.

We banter and laugh while watching the movie I had almost forgotten how nice it is to have mom all to myself for a little while. After the movie finishes we chat a little until Christian and dad finally emerge from my dad's study. They look very pleased with themselves so I take that their discussion went well.

'Good evening my beautiful ladies did you enjoy the movie?' Dad asks and kisses us both.

'John Travolta was amazing as ever.' Mom says beaming at him.

My dad chuckles and kisses her again.

'You like him more than you like me?' He asks her mock hurt.

'Don't be silly Ray.' She says and playfully slaps him.

'Ana baby, we need to get going it is getting late.' Christian says and holds out his hand towards me.

'Oh, you guys aren't sleeping here?' Mom asks a little miffed.

'I am sorry Carla but I have a staff meeting with my security team early tomorrow morning.'

My mom looks crestfallen for a moment but quickly recovers.

'Well see you two tomorrow then. Ana, you will be here around 15:00 right?

'Yes mom, Franco is going to do my hair as well.'

'Good! Well, goodnight sweethearts' She says and kisses us both on the cheek.

After saying goodnight to my parents Christian and I ride back to Escala in the back of the Audi SUV. Reynolds and Ryan are in the front and Taylor is back home with two new members of the security team Christian wants to introduce me to.

Reynolds parks the car in the underground parking garage of Escala and Ryan opens our door. The elevator whisks us up to the penthouse where Taylor and his new security personnel are waiting for us.

'Good evening Mr. Grey, Miss Steele.' Taylor says ever the professional.

'Taylor.' Christian says curtly. 'Anastasia I would like you to meet Samantha Prescott and Jaime Lopez.

They will help the rest of the team with our personal security.'

'Nice to meet you both.' I say shaking their hands. Samantha Prescott is a pretty African-American woman with a stern look on her face and Jaime Lopez is a tall and broad guy in his twenties with dark brown eyes and equally dark hair. Just like Prescott's posture is rigid and the look on his face is stern.

'Mr. Grey sir, an urgent matter has come to my attention that we need to discuss as soon as possible.'

'Can't it wait until tomorrow Taylor?' Christian asks clearly not amused.

'I am afraid not sir.'

'Very well, meet me in my office in five.' Christian dismisses the rest of his security team and turns his attention to me.

'Angel why don't you run the bath for us, I won't be long.' He purrs seductively in my ear. I kiss him and gently bite his lower lip. He groans softly and pushes his tongue into my mouth and deepens the kiss.

After a minute, we are both panting and out of breath.

'Oh, Ana what you do to me..' Christian grunts out.

'Right back at you Christian.' I say panting.

'Go baby make us a nice bath I will be right up.' He says and slaps my ass playfully making me giggle.

He shakes his head smiling and walks towards his office while I walk over to his bathroom. I turn on the tap and pour his citrus body wash in the water I love the smell of this body wash on him. I am just about to undress when my phone starts ringing persistently.

I grab it from my bag and check the caller ID, it's Kate.

'Hi Kate what's up?' I ask cheerfully.

'Ana I need a huge favor from you.' She says sweetly and I just know that I am not going to like it.

'What do you want Kate..?'

'Well remember that I asked Jose to the ball as my date tomorrow night since his dad went fishing and he's forced to spend the weekend alone?'

'Yes, I do Kate please get to the point I am tired and in need of a bath.'

'Jeez, Ana chill I am getting there! Well, Luke asked me out on a date tomorrow and I told him I couldn't come because of the ball and he gave me those sad puppy dog eyes and I caved. He is just so cute and handsome Ana, I couldn't help it! So I asked him to come with me without thinking and now I am kind of stuck because I already promised to take Jose…

But then I remembered that you don't have a date and you can go with Jose! Please, Ana, I beg you, can you take him? I will owe you big time.' Kate pleads.

Crap, Christian is not going to like this at all. But Jose is our friend and I'd hate it if he would have to spend the weekend alone when we are having a blast.

'Kate how could you make a double date just because Luke gave you a panty dropper. Seriously start thinking with your head instead of your Vajayjay.'

'Gosh, I know Ana. And I am sorry alright. Can't you just help me out here as a friend.' She pleads.

I sigh exasperated.

'Suppose that I already have a date?'

'Do you?'

'No, but that is not the point. You know I am seeing someone and I could have taken him.'

'But you would not have taken your mystery man, Ana since your relationship is so super secretive! Please Ana can you take Jose of my hands.'

I sigh again.

'Fine! But only because I don't want Jose to be alone and you will owe me, Kate. BIG time.'

'YES! Thank you, Ana, I knew I could count on you. You are the best friend ever! Now I only have to tell Jose. ' She says cheerfully.

'Tell him we're going just as friends, I don't want to give him the wrong impression.'

'Yes, I will make it crystal clear to him don't worry.' She says dismissively.

'Bye Kate.' I say and hang up the phone before she can answer back.

I flip back on the bed and groan dreading Christian's reaction. Maybe I should tell him after sex. He is always calm and relaxed after sex. Less chance of him going thermonuclear on me. Ugh, I hate being in this position but Christian needs to understand that Jose and Kate are my friends and you always help your friends, right?


	25. Charity Ball part I

**Charity Ball part I**

 _'_ _No matter how much we fight. No matter how much we argue. No matter what we go through. We both know that we cannot live without each other. Our love grows stronger after every argument. Our bond gets strengthened after every fight. Our love keeps us together through all the mess that we go through. We are devoted to our soulful relationship and we will never let each other down. I strongly believe that nothing in this world can keep us apart because we are one in mind, body, and soul. We accept and compliment each other just the way we are to make our simple life extraordinary and magical. I have deep faith in our love because I know our feelings for each other are true, honest, deep and pure.'_

(Aarti Khurana)

 **As many of you know, I am a high school teacher. The exams have started and my first priority now is to make sure my students pass their exams. Hence, I have very little time to write. I know I will have more time at the start of July when everything is done. I want to thank you all for your patience and lovely reviews, follows and favourites it means the world to me.**

 **Seattle** **November 15, 2007**

 **Christian**

'What is it, Taylor!' I bark when I storm into my office startling Oliver who was peacefully sleeping on my desk. I cannot suppress the surge of annoyance that is sweeping through me. Discussing security business now instead of being balls deep in Ana kind of has that effect on me.

'Sir, we ran a background check on Mr. Hyde, Miss. Steele's professor and we bumped into some red flags. Hyde had a very large number of student assistants during his time at Princeton. All of them left after one or two months without any explanation. Welch tracked a couple of them down but they all refused to talk about Hyde. They only wished to say that Hyde was an exemplary teacher.

We contacted Princeton's administrative board. They told us they let Hyde go because of 'incompatibility' with the rest of the English section. I suspect they knew that something was off with him. I suggest that Miss. Steele is not be left alone with him at any time until we manage to find out more about Mr. Hyde.'

I stare at him slightly shocked for a moment. I was not expecting this. Anastasia safety is paramount to me I would simply seize to exist if anything ever happened to her. I cannot have any possible threat near her.

'I will call the dean of WSVU tomorrow and let him know that I want Hyde gone immediately.'

'Sir, that might not be the wisest course of action. If Mr. Hyde is indeed harassing students we need evidence to support that claim so he can be prosecuted.' Taylor says stoically.

I bark out a harsh laugh.

'And you want to use MY girl as bait?' I ask him baffled by his suggestion.

'Sir, Mr. Sawyer is with Miss. Steele all the time. She won't be at any risk. My gut tells me Hyde is dangerous to the female population on campus and I am rarely wrong. Just give my contact at the campus police enough time to gather evidence against Mr. Hyde so he won't be able to wreck havoc on the female population elsewhere. If you have him fired now he will just move to another university and he will be free to do god knows what.'

I run my hand through my hair in exasperation. I want to scream that I don't care about all the other women Hyde might victimize. But deep down inside I know it is a lie I do care, a lot. A shiver runs down my spine when my mind briefly wanders to memories of the crackwhore. No women should suffer through abuse EVER!

'Put someone extra on Anastasia. I don't want him alone with her ever! Don't fuck this up Taylor! Tell your guy at the campus police department that if he needs anything, anything at all I will personally make sure that he will have it. Was that all?'

'You can trust me, sir, I will make sure Miss. Steele stays safe. There are two other matters I need to discuss with you, sir. Jessica Marquez the journalist from the Boston Tribune is in Seattle asking all kinds of questions about you. She is getting help from Mr. Kendrick former Seattle PD officer turned private investigator. She appears to be determined to dig up dirt on you sir. My source tells me she is trying to get access to the gala tomorrow. We have put her on the proscribed list so she won't be able to enter.

Unfortunately, we couldn't do the same for Miss. Charlotte Drake's date, sir. Your mother and grandmother forbade us. Miss Drake is coming with Randy Lenerman. I have arranged for Sawyer to come over from Portland so we have extra security undercover. He is coming with Miss Kavanagh sir.' Taylor says slightly hesitantly.

What the fuck is this? Boston bites back? Jessica Marquez is a former friend of Ros and a, A grade nosey cunt with an unhealthy obsession with me. And now it appears she has teamed up with that dickface Kendrick who is sharing her obsession. That idiot still can't handle the fact that I outfoxed him when I beat the shit out of Jordan Claver back in my teens.

Randy Lenerman, on the other hand, is Ros former boss and a useless incompetent dick. I put him out of business two and a half years ago back in Boston.

Buying and dismantling Lenerman and Bell is what made me a billionaire and taught me two very valuable lessons. Always remain in control of your own company and humans are like cows, most of them are unable to think for themselves. Unfortunately, for Randy and Co those lessons were lost. They put their company on the stock market and inflated their stocks by padding the books. When this information got ´leaked´ to the press their stock lost nearly 85% of its value. Everyone with Lenerman and Bell stock dumped it without realizing that the company held some real gems in patents and subsidiaries. When the price hit rock bottom I bought it all and liquidated the company giving Ros the honour of firing dear old Randy. Old Mr. Lenerman was furious with him and called him every name in the book humiliating him in front of everyone in the conference room. It almost made me feel sorry for him.

Naturally he hates our guts now Taylor and Reynolds had to restrain him when he tried to attack both Ros and me. Last time I heard anything about him was when Welch informed me he bought a software company with the remainder of his trust fund and was comfortably living in the south. I guess he is perfect for a gold digging whore like Charlotte Drake.

'I will talk to my mother and grandmother and tell them he is a threat. Once I have done that put him on the proscribed list, Taylor. Oh, and Taylor remind Mr. Sawyer that his date with Miss Kavanagh is strictly professional, she remains off limits to him at all times. Is that understood? '

'Yes, sir.' He says and nods. I wave my hand dismissing him and sink into my desk chair. It seems like the past is always finding ways to haunt me. I open my desk drawer and pull out a bottle of scotch pouring a generous glass for myself. I drink it up in one gulp. But it does nothing to soothe my irritation. I need Ana she is the only one that can make everything go away. I pet Oliver and walk towards the bedroom to find my girl.

When I open the bedroom door I find her flopped on the bed with her hand in front of her eyes. I dive on the bed beside her and pull her hand away.

'Hi, baby is something wrong?' I murmur concerned.

She gives me a wry smile and strokes my chest sweetly. I relish her touch it is like a balm for my wounded soul.

'No baby everything is fine. I just missed you and I need you so much.' She whispers seductively while biting her lip. My dick stirs in my pants and I groan when she cups my balls through my pants. This is just what I need being with Ana makes everything right.

I roll on top of her and pin her hands next to her head and push my tongue inside her mouth. She moans when I cup her breasts pinching her nipples harshly.

'Take off your clothes.' I grunt at her and she immediately complies. I do the same and drag her to the edge of the bed pushing her legs wide open.

I stare hungrily and her wet pussy and lick my lips.

'You look mighty fine Miss. Steele.' I say huskily.

I lower my head between her legs and nib down on her labia before swirling my tongue around her clit in a slow erotic move. Ana moans loudly her knuckles have turned pale white from grabbing the comforter so tightly. I put my lips on her clit and suck hard. Ana bucks and mewls her juices are covering my chin. My dick is hard slapping against my stomach with each thrust of my tongue inside Ana's pussy.

I grab my dick firmly swirling some precum over my cock head pumping it slowly and deliberately.

'Christian, please!' she moans.

'Who is going to make you cum angel?' I pant.

'You Christian!' She cries out.

'Oh, yes baby. Me only me and no one else. You are mine, Ana. Forever.'

'Yes, Christian yours.' She says while grinding her pelvis in my face desperate for friction.

I smile wickedly at her and stop my ministrations and stand up. Ana protests loudly and I smile.

'Patience, Angel it is a virtue.'

I push her higher up on the bed and slide down next to her. He back to my front. I line the head of my penis against her entrance and slowly push inside her. Her pussy stretches wide to accommodate my large cock. I sink into her wet heat and I feel the pressure of her tight walls around my cock. It is like a vice squeezing me tightly. I roll my eyes towards the back of my head. This is what heaven must feel like. The smell of our coupling hangs as a hot heavy blanket in the air. It is intoxicating.

'You are so big.' She cries out and I smile against her neck I know she will be sore tomorrow and the thought elates me.

'I know baby and it is all for you. You are going to take every inch of me and love it. Tell me you love me, Ana.' I grind out.

'Christian I love you, only you.' She moans.

'That is right baby only me.' I grunt sit up straight on the bed and pull her into my lap. She leans her head against my shoulder giving me ample access to her neck. I bite her ear lobe and slowly move in and out of her while holding her down tightly on my lap pushing in and out of her from behind while brushing my fingers over her clit.

Ana's cries of pleasure fill the room spurring my arousal on further. I pant and grunt while thrusting my cock inside her faster and faster. I rotate my pelvis with every thrust to increase the amount of friction to stimulate her G-spot. I know she is close she mewls grinding her pussy against me with every thrust. I grab her face and kiss her roughly, dominating her and she responds with equal fervor.

I pinch and stroke her clit and she clenches her hot wet cunt walls around my dick before spiraling into oblivion screaming my name.

I thrust two more times more before spilling my seed inside her. Growling out a scrambled version of her name in the process. We are both panting and sweating. I pepper her neck and jawline with kisses before pulling her in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

'I love you, Ana, more than live itself.' I softly whisper in her ear making her smile.

'And I you Christian.' She replies.

'Come! Let's take a bath.' I say and pull out of her. Our combined fluids dripping on the both of us and the comforter.

'We need to clean the sheets. We have made a mess'. She says thoughtfully making me smile.

I shrug.

'It is a lovely mess babe because it's ours.'

I walk into the bathroom and I am surprised to see the tub filled with hot foaming water already.

'You already made a bath?' I ask sounding a little surprised even to my own ears.

'Yes, you asked me to remember?' She replies.

'That I did Miss. Steele and it makes me a very happy man to see that you obeyed me for a change.' I semi-joke and she rolls her eyes at me.

'You know, it is really impolite to roll your eyes, maybe you deserve a good spanking.' I half tease although the idea of spanking her is appealing, very appealing.

'You wouldn't dare!' she shrieks out.

I grin at her wickedly. 'Is that a challenge Miss. Steele?' I ask her while cocking one eyebrow at her.

She squeals and tries to run away from me but she is not fast enough. I block her path throw her over my shoulder and slap her ass twice, hard. She shrieks in indignation.

'That will teach you to never run away from me.' I say lightly but I mean every word of it. She is mine and only mine we belong together forever.

'Put me down! Christian! That really hurt you big bully!' She says and playfully slaps my back.

'Your wish is my command, my queen.' I say and lower her into the hot bath water.

'Christian!' she squeals again and splatters water all over me. I laugh loudly and slide in the bath behind her. Pulling her against my chest. She rests her head against my shoulder and sighs.

'This is nice.' She murmurs.

'It is.' I say and grab her hand to play with her fingers.

'Christian… Please.. Don't be mad at me but I need to tell you something.' She begins hesitantly.

'I don't like the sound of this.' I say more starkly than I intended.

'Please, Christian just hear me out ok?'

I grumble an apology and let her continue.

´You remember my friend José? The one that I told you about a few weeks back?'

'Yes…' I simply state remembering the background check Welch did on him all to well.

'Well, you see like I told you before. He is an only child, his mom died when he was twelve so he only has his dad. Well, his dad is going fishing with some friends but José can't make it because of his classes. Well, Kate felt really bad for him because it meant he had to spend the entire weekend alone. So she asked him to accompany her to the ball tomorrow.' She says in one breath and I getting a hunch where this is going remembering what Taylor just told me and I do my best to reign in my temper.

'That is uncharacteristically charitable of Miss Kavanagh.' I say coldly.

'Christian please let me continue ok?.' She begs and I sigh turning her around so she is facing me now.

' Go on.' I tell her.

'Well you see, Kate has a huge crush on our neighbor Luke Sawyer. Luke asked her out this weekend and she just couldn't turn him down even though she promised to take José to the ball. So she asked me to take José instead as a friend of course..'

'And what did you tell good o'l Miss Kavanagh, Anastasia?'

She sighs and looks at me pleadingly.

'I told her I would go with José as friends of course.' She says sounding a little guilty and she should!

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and just stare at her for a moment not really knowing why I am so angry. Is it because the security risks and Taylor had to call in Sawyer forcing Kate to ditch her date. Or is it because Anastasia so readily decided to take that José boy to the ball. I know for sure he wants in her panties Sawyer told me the boy couldn't stop ogling her.

I grab her left hand and turn the promise ring on her ring finger.

'Remember the promise we made to each other when I give you this ring?' I ask coolly.

'Of course Christian, and taking José to the ball as a friend has nothing to do with the promise of exclusivity I made you.' She says a little irritated.

'The hell it does!' I bellow startling her. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her.

'That boy want's to be more than just your friend! Taking him to the ball will give him the wrong impression even IF you tell him you are going as friends. You are mine and mine alone and I don't want any Dick, Tom or Harry harbor any illusions about that. In short call José this evening and tell him your little shindig is off.'

She is glaring at me now like an angry cat ready to claw at me. Her challenging me creates such a paradox of emotions inside me. I both love and hate it at the same time. Being with Ana makes me feel invigorated and alive.

'I can't just call him off! He is my friend Christian! And I already promised Kate.'

'I don't give a damn what your promised Kavanagh, Anastasia! How dare she dump her shit on your plate. She should have been more careful in selecting her date and not saddle you up with the consequences of her poor judgement.'

'But José is my friend too! I don't want him to have to spend the weekend all alone Christian.' She says exasperatedly.

'Then he can come to the ball alone. Hell, I even arrange a seat at our table for him so he can talk to you and to Kate. But him going as your date Ana, will never happen.' I say with an air of finality.

She crosses her arms and huffs like a petulant little child.

'You don't get to tell me what to do Christian. I already promised and I cannot go back on a promise. Why is this such a big deal to you? You know I am not interested in him that way.' She says stubbornly.

I laugh humorously.

'Why is this such a big deal? Do you really need to ask? How would you like it if I took my PA Andrea to the ball as 'just' a friend? Didn't you just say you never break a promise? Going to the ball with that boy as your date is breaking your promise to me. I hate it that I cannot show the world that you are mine because of the press, security reasons, and the extra pressure it puts on you. Knowing that you wear my ring as your promise of commitment to me elevates at least some of the stress I am feeling because of that.

But now I see your promise to me is empty.' I spit out furiously and climb out of the bath.

I wrap a towel around my waist before leaving the bathroom slamming the door with a loud bang. I am angry so very angry. All my insecurities I harbor about my relationship with Ana have come to the surface of my psyche. It would kill me if she would ever leave me. Her having all these suitors is driving me mad. It would be a lot easier if everybody knew she was mine. And for the first time in my life I begin to question my own judgement.

I know it was childish of me to walk away from our fight but I need to clear my head so I can calm my raging emotions down somewhat. I don't want to let this fight escalate because of heated emotions, words can be like knives and I don't want to end up saying things to her that I will regret later.

I quickly dry and pull on some boxer briefs, sweatpants, and a shirt. The bathroom door opens and Anastasia comes out wearing only a towel.

'I am sorry Christian. You are right. I will call Jose and tell him he is welcome but I cannot go as his date.' She says ruefully.

'What made you change your mind?' I ask while drinking her in. I feel my cock stir in my pants again.

'Does it matter?' she snaps.

'It does to me. I want to know.'

She sighs and looks away for a second.

'I would hate it if you would take someone else as your date for the ball. So I understand how you feel about it all.' She says with her eyes downcast.

'Come here.' I tell her and she immediately complies.

I take her into my arms and hold her close to me breathing in her intoxicating scent.

'I hate and love it when we fight. You keep me on my toes Miss Steele.' I say and she chuckles.

'I love you, Christian. More than anything.'

'And I you Ana.'

Just like that our fight is over.

* * *

 **Bellevue/Medina**

 **November 16, 2007**

 ** _Anastasia_**

My hands caress the soft smooth fabric of my ivory colored Versace dress and I sigh. We need to be at Grey manor in an hour and I am still not ready yet. I called Josè last night to tell him that I couldn't take him as my date because I was seeing someone but he was still welcome to join us. He sounded disappointed but accepted the invitation anyway. He drove to Bellevue with Kate and Luke this afternoon. I still think Christian was overreacting a little when I told him about the situation with Josè but I could also understand where he was coming from I would be jealous too if he took anyone else to the ball.

'Ana!' I hear my mom's voice calling from the hallway. Moments later she pops her head through the door opening.

'You still haven't dressed yet? We leave in an hour!' She says frazzled. She is looking beautiful. Her hair is piled up on her head in a large classic bun and she is wearing a beautiful emerald ball gown with diamond studs in her ear.

A diamond necklace hangs around her neck and her black heels are embroidered with emerald thread.

'I know, I am dressing up now.' I reply meekly.

'Is something wrong?' she asks while sitting down on my bed.

'No, nothing is wrong I am just a little nervous I guess.' I say smiling at her.

'I understand baby girl I know this ball is your debut but you have nothing to worry about. I know you will do more than fine.' She says and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

I smile at her and kiss her on her cheek. Sometimes getting a little reassurance from mom goes a long way.

'Now, go on get dressed your dad and I have something for you when you are done. I will be back with your father in a minute.' She says and leaves my room.

I sigh and start dressing. Luckily Franco our hairdresser already did my hair this afternoon. So that is one less thing to worry about. I pull out my sweatshirt and jeans and start dressing up. After 20 minutes I am done. I only need some jewelry for my outfit. I shift through my jewelry box and examine each piece closely. I hear a brief knock on my bedroom door and turn around to see my mom and dad standing at the opening.

'Ana, sweetheart we have something for you.' Dad says beaming at me. He looks amazing in his black Armani tux.

They walk into my room and my dad is holding a large black jewelry box.

'This is for you. Your mother and I saw it at Van Cleef and we thought it was perfect for you.'

I open de box and gasp. Inside is a white gold necklace with artful sweeps of round diamond accents that gracefully form teardrops filled with deep blue pear-cut sapphires.

'Dad, mom this is so beautiful thank you!' I say wiping a tear from my eye.

'You are welcome. Since this ball is your debut we wanted to make is memorable for you. A memorable debut ball deserves a memorable piece of jewelry.' Dad says smiling.

'It goes amazing with your dress.' Mom says and puts the beautiful piece around my neck.

'Mom, Dad we need to get going! I don't want us to be late on this charity ball since it is organized for my hospital project.' James says barging into my room.

He looks amazing like always his hair is neatly combed sideways and is ice blue eyes are shining. He is wearing a beautiful slim fit Vera Wang tux that gives him the appearance of a classic Hollywood star.

'Hi, little sis. You look amazing.' He says and kisses me on the cheek.

'Thank you, so do you.'

'Well let's get going. Norbitt is already eagerly waiting for us downstairs.'

We make our way downstairs and get into the black limousine that is waiting for us outside. I find it preposterous that we are taking a limo since Grey manor is only a ten-minute walk from our home. James and Christian insisted we need to take a limo for security reasons since there will be a lot of press hanging around.

I thought that they were overreacting but I am absolutely shocked to see a huge swarm of reporters and paparazzi hovering around the gates of Grey manor. The flashes of the cameras would have blinded us if the windows of the limo weren't darkened. Moments later the limo slows down in front of Grey manor. A valet opens the car door and we all get out.

Grace has really outdone herself. A dark green carpet runs along the lawn at the side of the house. It is leading to the impressive grounds at the back of the manor. The path is lit with dozens of Chinese lanterns giving the whole place a magical atmosphere. We follow the path to the back. Halfway we are ushered into a rose-strewn pergola by two photographers and a reporter from Kavanagh media; the only one that was given press credentials according to James.

One is of the photographers if from the Seattle Times and the other is Grey's private photographer.

'The Steele family?' The reporter asks.

My father nods and my mother smiles at her. She turns her attention to James and looks at him curiously.

'Mr. James Steele, what are your hopes for this evening?' She asks kindly.

'I hope of course that this evening will be a success and people will be generous to help us set up the hospital in Nigeria.' He replies charmingly.

'What has made you take on this project?' She asks.

'I went to Nigeria to do some aid work during my residencies and I was stunned by the poor condition of the hospital I was working in. My colleagues there worked really hard but were understaffed and underfunded. They lacked the basic tools to perform simple surgeries and there weren't enough beds or medicines to provide for basic medic care. I knew I had to do something to change that. Luckily the Grey foundation and Mr. Christian Grey heard of my plight and were willing to help me out.' James says smiling at her.

'Thank you for answering my questions Mr. Steele.'

'Miss Steele, are you proud of your brother's accomplishments?' She asks surprising me.

'Uhm, yes I am very proud of him and will do everything I can to support him.' I say while giving James a small smile.

'Thank you for this interview and the best of luck to you all.' She says and walks away to interview someone else. The photographer of the times asks for all our names and takes our pictures. Once he is done we continue our way to the back of Grey manor.

A large white open party tent covered in fairy lights stands to the side of the lawn and dozens of beautifully decorated tables surround it. Grace has opted for a large green flower display covered with fairy lights at the centre of each table. It reminds me a little of Shakespeare _Midnights summers dream._ A large stage is set in the centre of the lawn and the MC appears to be in deep conversation with Carrick.

Grace is talking to an elderly lady and gentleman who I do not recognize. She looks up and spots us immediately. She ends her conversation with the elderly couple and walks over to us with a beaming smile on her face.

She is wearing a black split dress and her honey blonde hair hangs loosely around her face.

'So wonderful to see you all you all looks so beautiful. That dress looks simply amazing on you Ana.' She says while kissing us all on the cheeks.

'Thank you, Grace. You look amazing too.' I reply back.

'Thank you, darling.' She replies and launches into a brief conversation with James and mom.

After a minute, Grace takes us to our table near the water. James, however, morphs into his role as honourable guest and stays behind to welcome the newly arrived guests.

I see that Kate, José, Luke, Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh and Elliot are already seated. I introduce my parents and Norbitt to Luke who is looking a bit uncomfortable and Jose. My mom ever the social butterfly immediately strikes up a conversation with them while dad wastes no time talking business with Eamon Kavanagh.

I notice that the atmosphere at the table seems a little tense. When I greet Elliot I can't help but notice the scornful look etched on his face. I idly wonder what is going on with him. Kate jumps up when she sees me and pulls me into a hug.

'You guys are finally here!' She exclaims making me smile.

'Oh, my god Ana I have so much to tell you.' Kate begins to ramble as I greet her parents, Luke, and Jose who is acting a little awkward. After I am finally seated Kate tells me about her day and how she hopes she gets to be picked as table head. Since Mia and Ethan are still I France I am pretty sure her wish will come true and I tell her that.

I pick up the dinner menu for tonight and skim through it.

 ** _Grey foundation charity ball dinner._**

 ** _The menu in aid of Abuja general hospital in Nigeria._**

 ** _Hosted by Dr. Grace Grey and Mr. Carrick Grey._**

 ** _In honour of Dr. James Steele._**

 _First course_

 **Pot Roasted Wild Pheasant, White wine lemon sauce, Roast shallot confit, Hydro watercress**

 _Rodney strong, Charlotte's Home, Sauvignon blanc, Northern Sonoma 2009_

 _Second course_

 **Spiced Rock shrimp, Steamed Asparagus, Mango sumac salsa**

 _Davis Bynum, Chardonnay, Russian river valley 2009_

 _Third course_

 **Marinated Hangar steak, Sweet onion brioche, turnover, Aromatic Hollandaise**

 _Geyser Peak, Cabernet Sauvignon, Alexander Valley 2006_

 _Fourth course_

 **Regional Artisan Cheese**

 _Graffigna, Malbec, Argentina 2008_

 _Fifth course_

 **Mascarpone Lemon Cheesecake, Banana Foster's caramel reduction**

 _Pasorina, Moscato, Paso Robles 2009_

It all looks delicious but I idly wonder if my parents let me drink the wine served with each course being underage sucks.

I feel a prickling sensation in the back of my neck and a small smile creeps up on my face. I don't even have to look behind me to know that Christian has arrived but I turn around anyway. I feel my heart skip a beat when I spot him talking to James and some other men. He looks breathtakingly handsome his burnished copper hair sits tamed on top of his head for a change and his gray eyes shine intensely like diamonds in smoke. He is wearing a classic single breasted black tuxedo with pure silk lapels. His entire being exudes an aura of dominance and power drawing people towards him. He shakes hands with some other men and then turns his attention towards me.

His gaze is heated like a raging inferno when his eyes skim over my body. It makes me feel warm, flushed and aroused. I cross my legs to suppress the delicious throbbing ache I feel between my thighs. Moments later our eyes lock and it feels like he knows exactly what I am thinking and feeling. A sinful smirk creeps around his mouth and he makes his way over to me.

'Good evening Anastasia.' He says with his usual deep baritone voice.

'Christian.' I say a little breathless.

He bends down and kisses my cheek lingering a little longer than necessary and I feel the gaze of the other people at our table on us.

Elliot frowns and then his eyes turn to saucers in recognition. 'Crap!' I inwardly scream. How can Christian be so careless? Luckily all the Kavanaghs, Luke, and Jose remain oblivious and I suppose I should be grateful for small blessings. Although, I do really want to kick Christian for being so careless.

'Good evening little bro, a word in private in a moment please.' Elliot says a little coldly.

'Evening, Elliot. I just got here. Do you mind if I greet everyone else at this table first?' He asks sarcastically making Elliot snort.

The Kavanaghs and my parents seem undaunted by the jab between the two brothers. Christian kisses my mom and introduces himself to Luke but seems to ignore Jose much to my chagrin. It is just rude.

'Christian I don't think you have met Jose. He is a good friend of Kate and I.' I say a little indignantly on Jose behalf who is looking a bit embarrassed. I never thought Christian would display such poor manners in public he is always a gentleman.

His eyes grow hard and cold when he scrutinizes Jose and I want to smack him. Why is he acting like this? Is he still angry because I wanted to take Jose as my date? It is ridiculous!

'Is he now.' He says coolly.

'Uhm, nice to meet you, Mr. Grey, thank you for the invite and saving me from a weekend of loneliness.' Jose says trying to lite the mood.

'You should be thanking your friends I merely put the message through.' Christian says while finally accepting Jose's hand.

He then turns his attention to my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh greeting them all warmly. Mr. Kavanagh and my dad start talking a little bit about business with him before Elliot demands his attention again. They excuse themselves and promise to be back in a shortly.

'Gosh, what is Elliot's problem! He is acting like an ass ever since he got here.' Kate mutters.

I shrug.

'I don't know Kate. Elliot is usually Mr. Happy.'

A waiter comes over offering us various beverages and I opt for water. In the distance the twinkling lights of Seattle sparkle over Meydenbauer bay. The sun is slowly setting in the west painting the sky in a hue of red, orange and purple. It is a breathtaking spectacle.

'You should have seen how he acted towards Luke it was just plain rude! And speaking of rude what the hell was wrong with Christian?He treated Jose so poorly.' Kate continues in a low voice.

'I don't know Kate, maybe it is a Grey thing being rude on charity balls.' I reply and Kate smiles.

Elliot and Christian reappear at our table. Elliot is looking visibly relieved but Christian looks annoyed. I shall ask Christian later what their chat was all about. Christian sits down next to me and gives me a small smile. A waiter comes and immediately fills his glass with wine.

Before I can ask Christian anything my father and Eamon engage both Elliot and Christian in conversation. At the same time, a slew of men and women come by our table to talk to him. A lot of the women drool over him and it annoys the hell out of me. _He is mine._ Christian, however, seems unmoved by them and is polite and charming to each and every one of them.

When the MC starts speaking, the stream of people dies down and James joins us at our table. He is looking pretty pleased with himself. The MC finishes his speech expressing hope that people will be very generous this evening. When he is done people give him a polite applause and the waiters start plating out the first course. The atmosphere at the table has turned cheerful and the conversation ebbs and flows.

I feel Christian's hand on my leg. He softly strokes my knee and thighs but his hand starts creeping higher with each stroke. I gasp. I cannot believe he is doing this here! His face remains stoic like nothing is the matter. He keeps talking amicably with James and Eamon. I try to push his hand away but he simply increases his grip on my leg. His hand creeps higher and is brushing my crotch. I suppress a moan and feel the spot dampen. Dana asks me a question and I need to muster all my wits to answer it.

The servers come with the second course spiced rock shrimp with asparagus and my parents let me have some wine with it. The MC asks us to write our name on a dollar bill with the highest denomination and put in the table envelope. I take a 100 dollar bill from my clutch and put it in the envelope after writing my name down on it. The other guests do the same. Christian releases his hand from my leg for a moment and I breathe a sigh of relieve.

It doesn't take long however before his hand is back stroking my inner thighs and crotch. I squeeze his arm and he turns his head towards me giving me a sly smirk.

'Stop it!' I harshly whisper in his ear.

He cocks his eyebrow and takes a sip of his wine.

'Stop what?' He asks innocently.

'Touching me there! Gosh, Christian, you know exactly what you are doing.'

'And what is it I am doing Anastasia?' He asks clearly amused by my discomfort.

'Turning me on!' I hiss at him and he laughs.

' Meet me upstairs in my bedroom in 90 minutes.' He simply states and strikes up a conversation with my mom before I can protest.

How the hell am I suppose to do that? The first dance auction is coming and they haven't auctioned off the donor gifts yet. There is no way I can be in his bedroom within 90 minutes. I scan the list of items on the donor gift list and I am pleasantly surprised.

 **Auction Gifts And Gracious Donors for the Grey Foundation**

 _Signed Baseball Bat from the Mariners – Dr. Emily Mainwaring_

 _Gucci Purse, Wallet & Keyring – Andrea Washington_

 _One Day Voucher for Two at Franco's, Braeburn Center – Franco Ciccone_

 _Landscape and Garden Design – Gia Matteo_

 _Coco De Mer Coffret & Perfume Beauty Selection – Elizabeth Austin_

 _Venetian Mirror – Mr. and Mrs. J. Bailey_

 _Two Cases of Wine of Your Choice from Alban Estates – Alban Estates_

 _2 VIP Tickets for XTY in Concert – Mrs. V. Green_

 _Race Day at Daytona – EMC Britt Inc._

 _Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen First Edition – Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field_

 _Drive an Aston Martin DB7 for a day – Mr. & Mrs. L. W. Nora_

 _Oil Painting Into the Blue by J. Trouton – Kelly Trouton_

 _Gliding Lesson – Seattle Soarers Club_

 _Weekend Break for Two at the Heathman, Portland – The Heathman_

 _One Week stay at Villa Rosa (sleeps 8) Colombier bay, Saint Barts- Miss R. Bailey and Miss G. Delany_

 _One week stay in Casa Suerte (sleeps 6) Malargue, Argentina– Mr and Mrs. R. Steele_

 _One Week Stay Aboard the Perseverance II Yacht (6 berths) Moored in St Lucia – Mr. H Grey_

 _Helicopter flight over Seattle – Mr. C Grey_

 _One Week at Lake Adriana, MONTANA (sleeps 8) – Mr. & Dr. Grey_

Mom and dad are auctioning off a week stay at our old home in Argentina. They never sold it but kept it as a vacation home and I am glad for it. I will always hold fond memories of our life there.

After the fifth course the auction starts and Christian purchases a week stay in Saint Barts for 75.000 dollars. Saint Barts was generously donated by Ros and her girlfriend Gwen.

'I will take you their upcoming summer.' He whispers in my ear when no one is looking our way.

'I would love too.' I whisper back.

The MC orders the table heads to open the envelopes so a winner can be announced. It is Elliot at our table. He wins a basket full of grooming items from Franco's and Christian wastes no time to take a jab at him.

'Does this mean you do humanity a favour and finally going to take a shower or a bath?' Christain asks Elliot with a huge smirk on his face.

'Shut up douche I always smell great.' Elliot grunts out.

'Yes, you smell great to pigs bathing in shit.' James teases and Elliot glares at him.

'You should know, you have experience with pigs.' Elliot bites back and we all laugh.

'Not as much as you do, though, I heard your sleeping with one now.' James replies smiling.

'He never slept with anything else.' Christian adds graciously.

'Fuck you both.' Elliot hisses back.

Christian raises his glass and tauntingly salutes him before turning his attention back to me.

'It is almost time baby.' He whispers seductively in my ear and I feel the muscles in my stomach clench.

'It is almost time for the auction.' Kate says matter effectively while looking at me inquisitively.

'What auction?' Christian demands.

Kate looks at him like he is some dimwit.

'The traditional first dance auction? Your mother has one every ball.' She says slowly and deliberately like she is talking to a small child.

Christian's demeanor immediately shifts his eyes frost over and his jaw tenses.

'I was under the impression that the first dance auction was an event for snarly single women like yourself to hook up some poor SOB. I remember Anastasia telling me moments ago that she is seeing someone.' Christian bristles.

Kate rolls her eyes at him.

'Rules state that 'single' means not married and since Ana's 'boyfriend' didn't put a ring on her finger she is fair game.' Kate says haughtily.

'She is right bro Ana is up for auction just like the rest of the not married chicks.' Elliot smirks at him knowing he has hit a nerve.

For a moment, it looks like Christian is going to blow a gasket and I scramble my brain to say something to defuse the situation.

'I am sure my boyfriend won't mind that I have one dance with someone else.' I say pointedly while my eyes beseech him to calm down and not to bid on me.

Christian looks at me for a moment and places a finger on his lips.

'Well if he is that generous, please let's not disappoint him.' He coolly states but I am not fooled. His eyes are glowing and I know he is up to something.

'Let's go, Ana.' Kate says and pulls me away towards the stage.

'What the hell was his problem!' Kate says exasperated by the whole encounter. 'He is acting like he owns you or something.' She continues her rant.

'I don't know Kate. He is just very protective of me I guess.' I say defending him.

'Well, you don't need his brand of protection Ana. I am telling you it is stifling trust me.' She says confidently.

'Can you just drop it, Kate? Christian is my friend he is just concerned you don't have to berate him like that.'

'I am sorry Ana but he is just..' I hold a hand up and stop her.

'Drop it, Kate.' I tell her sternly.

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

'Whatever you say Ana.'

We enter the area behind the stage where a friendly older woman is just about to give some instructions on the auction process. Next to her stands a tall brunette with a bob cut. I am guessing that she is in her late twenties.

'I just know Christian Grey is going to bid on me.' She says with an arrogant air.

'How can you be so sure, Charlotte?' A blond haired girl with honey brown eyes asks her.

'Well, let's just say he has a thing for me.' She replies mysteriously.

'Wait! Are you his mystery girlfriend?' The blond asks.

Charlotte cocks her head at her and smiles.

'My lips are sealed.' She replies.

Who the hell is this bitch and how does she know Christian? I am blistering with anger. How dare she lay claim on him! She is nothing to him I am his girlfriend! He is mine! I am about to make a catty remark at her but Kate drags me up the stage.

A large group of men has gathered around the stage staring up at us and I feel uncomfortable. I never liked being the centre of attention. My heart skips a beat when I see Christian standing nonchalantly next to Elliot and my brother.

Oh, no please don't let him make a scene and bid on me I inwardly groan. Or God forbid bid on the Charlotte girl just to make some assinine point. Bile rises in my throat and I feel faint. Why the hell did I agree to do this! I swallow down the bile already hating what's about to come...


	26. Charity Ball part II

**Charity Ball part II**

 **First thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites but above all your patience with me. It means the world to me that so many people are enjoying my story.**

 **Exam hectic is almost over and summer vacation will start soon which means I have more time to write. The song of the first dance auction is unforgettable by Nat King Cole I recommend playing it while reading that part of the story it makes the scene more intense.**

 **Last but not least this chapter is MA rated because of a lemon. Once again thank you all for reading and please be so kind to leave a review.**

 **(Like always my apologies for any mistakes.)**

 _Charity begins at home_

Idiom based off John Wycliffe's _Of Prelates_ (1380)

 **Bellevue/Medina**

 **Grey Manor**

 **November 16, 2007**

 ** _Christian_**

I am feeling really agitated. This ball thus far has been a giant bust for me personally. It started this afternoon. Ana had already left for Bellevue, when I got an irate telephone call from grandma Grey telling me to drop my jealous act and let Charlotte go to the ball with Randy Lenerman. She was somehow convinced that Charlotte is my secret girlfriend. I told her in no uncertain terms that I would sooner join the priesthood then ever date Charlotte Drake. I tried to convince her that Randy was a security issue. She did not believe a word I said and told me I was paranoid just like Henry. According to here there is so much security running around that Randy would never try anything.

Once grandma Grey has made up her mind about something there is no way of changing it and I had to capitulate. I have ordered Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan to keep him away from me and Ana at all costs.

After I had dealt with that debacle, Marcus my head of acquisitions called me to inform me that an acquisition we have been working on for months was going sour. We had to come up with a new strategy to acquire the targeted company fast or we would lose it to the competition. This impromptu meeting had cost me another two hours. When we were finally done I barely had time to shower and get dressed for the ball. Both of these things had put a serious damper on my mood before I even got to Bellevue.

When I finally got there I was forced to deal with an aggravated Elliot. He was in a foul mood because Kate had brought Sawyer as a date to the ball. He has had a crush on her for almost two years now but he is scared to pursue her because of the age difference between them. I find it utter nonsense but is not my call to make. He was afraid Sawyer was really putting the moves on her it took me some time to convince him otherwise. He also finally figured out that Ana is my girlfriend. I told him in no uncertain terms that he had to keep his mouth shut about that. He teased me relentlessly of course. I pointedly told him that I at least had the balls to go after the girl I want. It made him shut his mouth promptly.

We made it back to the table where I spend some nice quality time with Ana. I could not wait to get her alone in my childhood bedroom as soon as dinner was done and I knew she wanted it too. When Kavanagh started dragging Ana away for the first dance auction my fantasy of a childhood bedroom fuck with Ana was put on ice. I was furious Ana isn't single she is fucking mine and mine alone. The idea of other men ogling her or making a bid for her is an anathema to me.

It had taken all of my self-control not to make a scene at the table when she told me that she was going to participate in the auction pleading me with her eyes not to make a scene. Well if she thinks I am going to let another man touch her and dance with her she has another thing coming. There is no chance of that happening.

I will have some serious words with my mom about this later. She should never have allowed Ana to participate in the first place. I made my way to the stage and waited until the auction started. James and Elliot had followed me and were laughing like two demented baboons.

'Is it weird if I bid on my own sister?' James asked still grinning.

'It is, so don't do it.' I snapped at him.

'Seriously bro chill. You don't want Ana to get mad at you for making a scene. Besides if James were to bid on her you wouldn't raise any suspicions.' Elliot said pointedly.

The rational part of me knew that he was right but I really could not muster the strength to care. The only person dancing with Ana tonight was going to be me.

The girls appeared on the stage. Anastasia looked a little anxious and out of place. Her eyes darted over the public nervously until they locked with mine. I regard her coolly for a moment and turn my attention to the other girls on stage. There is Kavanagh, Mariah the daughter of friends of my parents and that god awful Charlotte Drake. Her dark hair is cut into an ugly bob and it looks like she has done something to her lips because her mouth looks like that of a goldfish.

I look around to check to competition and see Randy Lenerman glaring at me like the stupid fucker he is. Taylor and Ryan move next to him letting him know they mean business and gave him an arrogant smirk. _Yeah, fucker your on my territory now._

He his face turned red and I know he was furious at my little display of power. He mutters something to Taylor who gives him a cold glare but continues to ignore him.

The MC started to talk and the bustling of the crowd died down quickly. He first introduced a girl named Amanda spouting some bull about her being a circus acrobat. Amanda sells for 5500 dollars and the crowd went mad. Next up is Mariah. The MC blurted out something about her being a race car driver and she fetches a nice 4500 dollars. I feel my heart pound in my chest when I see Anastasia take center stage.

'Next up is the beautiful Anastasia! Anastasia plays the violin is a karate champion and can speak eight different languages. Let's start with a thousand dollars.' The MC said enthusiastically.

James immediately held his hand up smiled at me.

'2000 dollars!' The MC yelled again and I quickly put my hand up.

'3000 dollars!' The MC yelled and much to my dismay I see Lenerman putting up his hand. That fucker is only doing this to piss me off. The bidding quickly escalates and the crowd is gasping in suspense. I blame James for this he did this just to reel me up and bleed more money out of me for his damn hospital. _fucker_. I have enough of it nobody messes with me and what's mine.

'A 100.000 dollars.' I snarled and the crowd roars. Anastasia looks mortified but I do not care I will deal with her later.

Lenerman looked pissed because I know that he does not have that amount of cash lying around and can never match my bid. This will teach him again not to fuck with me.

'A 100.000 going once, twice? Sold to Mr. Christian Grey.' The MC yells triumphantly.

The crowd goes wild and I see my mother and Carla practically dancing with glee. I roll my eyes and take out my checkbook not really paying attention to the next auction.

'Next up is Charlotte.' The MC yelled into the mic.

'What the hell happened to Charlotte the Harlot's face? She looks like a fucking fish.' James said disgustedly.

Suddenly a devious idea popped into my head and I inwardly grinned. Yeah, that would teach James not to fuck with me.

The MC blabbers something about Charlotte being a trapeze artist and starts the bidding at a 1000 dollars. Of course, Randy puts his hand up. Another dude bids two thousand and Lenerman bids three. The other guy bows out when the price of Charlotte goes up to 4000 thousand.

'I quickly text Taylor and tell him to push Lenerman back into the crowd away from the action so he won't be able to bid anymore. Taylor nodded imperceptibly and carried out the order without question. The look on Lenerman's face was priceless.

'Anyone giving four thousand dollars for the lovely Charlotte.' The MC called again.

I discreetly kick James in the shines hard and he yelps loudly in pain and surprise. The MC beamed at him, taking his painful yelp as a bid on the 'lovely' Charlotte.

'OH, fuck!' James grunted as he began to realize what just happened.

'4000 dollars going ones? Twice? Sold to Mr. James Steele.'

'You dirty fucker. I will get you for this.' He said growling at me furiously. I gave him a beaming smile and winked at him.

'That is what you get for fucking with me. Enjoy your dance with Charlotte I know I will enjoy mine with your sister.' I patted him on the back and made my way to the back of the stage to collect my girl.

I heard him cursing loudly while Elliot was hooting with laughter.

I got to the back of the stage and saw Ana talking to one of the other girls. The girl I think her name was Amanda poked her and she turned her attention to me. Her bright blue eyes look like ice shards and I knew she is mad really, really mad. Well too bad so was I. I held out my hand for her and she wordlessly accepted it.

'Have you gone completely mad?' She hissed at me when we were out of earshot of Amanda and into the house.

'I could ask you the same question.' I growled back.

'You have made a spectacle of yourself. Sooner or later people are going to talk and put one and one together.' She seethed.

'This is your own damn fault. Tell me Anastasia do you get off on defying me? First the boy and now a public auction so every Dick, Ben or Harry could cup a feel at you? I think not Anastasia you are mine and mine alone.' I hissed back angrily while dragging her up the stairs towards my bedroom.

'Stop pulling me! I can't walk this fast on these heels.' She snapped.

'Don't bother.' I snapped back. I lift her up throw her over my shoulder.

She squeals in indignation.

'Put me down you brute!' She said while bashing me on my back with her fists like an unruly child.

I ignored her and walked towards my bedroom with large strides. Once I reached my bedroom I opened de door and put her back down on the ground.

'Are you insane?! Everyone could have seen us! I already said I was sorry about Jose stop bringing that up. You are totally overreacting it was just one dance for a good cause.' She said prissily.

'Nobody dances with you but me and I do not give a fuck if someone saw us. I think I am tired of playing this hiding game.'

I know it is not fair and probably not the smartest thing to say but this is just how I feel.

She stared at me flabbergasted.

'Christian please you promised. I can't go to school like a normal person anymore if everybody knows I am your girlfriend.' She begged.

'You promised me not to draw other men's attention on purpose and thus far you have managed to break that promise every single time. Tell me Anastasia why the hell should I keep my promise while you continue to break yours?' I asked while cocking and eyebrow at her.

'Damn you Christian you are overreacting! You act like I am sleeping around like some hussy. I am yours and nobody else you have nothing to worry about. You act like you cannot trust me.'

'Oh, Anastasia I trust you implicitly it is the men vying for your affection that I do not trust.'

She throws her hands up in exasperation.

'For heaven's sake Christian we are going around in circles this is the third time we are having this same conversation. One of the men bidding on me was my own freaking brother! One was you and I have no idea who the other one was but he did not look like serial killer.'

'There were others bidding on you too they all want what is mine! And one of the guys bidding on you is an asshole his name is Randy Lenerman and he is an incompetent jerk and serial philanderer. He is a predator pure sang and a danger to the female population. Stop acting so bloody naïve. I. Do. Not. Share. Ana and it is time you learn that lesson once and for all.' I said trapping her between the wall and my body.

Her breathing quickened and her pupils dilated.

'What are you going to do with me?' She asked breathlessly.

'I am going to fuck you so hard until you can't remember anything else but only my name.'

Her breath hitched and I knew she was turned on.

'Who says you can?' She replied tauntingly.

I pulled up her dress in one swift move and gasped when I saw her wearing stockings underneath it. My cock twitched in my pants and it took all my self-control not to ravage her against the wall. I ripped her panties away which made her gasp and slipped my hands between her already wet folds.

'You do baby. See how wet you are for me?' I breathed near her ear which made her moan.

'I love and I hate it when you do this to me.' She whimpered.

'Do what to you baby?' I asked while I licked the shell of her ear.

'Fight with me, like this.' She muttered.

'So do I Angel.'

She rubbed her hand over my crotch and squeezed my cock hard making me growl with pleasure.

I turned her around and pulled the zipper of her dress down.

'Step out of it baby.' I said and she complied immediately. I opened the button of my trousers and pulled down the zipper to divest myself of my pants.

'Put your hands around my neck.' I growled in her ear while I pulled down my boxers making my rock hard cock spring free. I lifted her up and pushed down her panties hastily.

'Wrap your legs around my waist.' I grunted and she complied like the good girl she always is. I pressed her ass against the wall and grabbed my cock moving it slowly up down her wet folds teasing her clit relentlessly. She moaned in pleasure.

'You like my big cock teasing you angel?' I taunted her.

'Christian please.' She begged.

'Please what Ana? Say it I need you to say it.' I ground out.

'I want your big cock. I need you to come inside me.' She moaned softly.

Her words were my undoing and I slammed inside her with one hard thrust. Anastasia cried out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy she looked and felt like heaven.

I slammed my lips against hers kissing her with fervor while a slow sound of arousal escaped my throat.

My urgency increased, and I opened my lips wider to deepen the kiss while I pushed her against my bedroom wall. Ana's fingers pressed against my shoulders and a pleasure filled moan escaped her throat.

I began thrusting deep inside her slamming her ass against the wall with each deep stroke of my cock which made her whimper in pure pleasure. I moved my mouth to her neck and sucked and licked on every inch of her beautiful warm skin. Marking her as mine for everyone to see.

'Oh, god please Christian.' She mewled.

I picked up the phase and relentlessly pushed my cock into her hot tight canal burying myself balls deep inside of her, my favorite place in the world.

'Oh, please Christian oh, please' She cried out again.

My name on her lips made my mouth grow slack against her skin. My breathing comes out in a labored rough gasp. I start to pound harder inside of her wanting to bury myself completely in her. The intensity of her warm moist skin against my own and the sight of her face contorted in pure ecstasy was my undoing.

'Fuck Ana I am going to come.' I grunted out.

My thrusts turn into short rough jerks and I felt her walls tighten around my cock she cried out my name again and her entire body convulses in release trembling and shaking against my own.

With a final surge, a harsh growl roared out of me, I buried myself inside her to the hilt and hot spurts of cum shot out my dick. My entire body shook and shuddered with my release.

I pressed my forehead against hers lightly.

'God I love you, Ana.' I said breathlessly I pulled out of her making her winch and gently slid her back on the ground.

'I love you too Christian. Let's not fight anymore.' She replied contritely.

'God I love and I hate fighting with you. You make me feel so alive.' I said while kissing her again.

'So do you Mr. Grey.' She replied back softly.

'Come let's get you cleaned up the first dance starts 15 minutes.'

I make my way into my bathroom and take out some wet wipes.

'Lay down on the bed.' I said to her she obeys and I crawl down between her legs and gently clean her up.

'I love seeing my cum dripping out of you.' I told her earnestly.

'You sir, are such a pervert.' She giggled.

I smiled and nibbled her thigh.

'Your pervert baby, only yours.' I replied smiling at her.

When I am done I help her with her dress and put my trousers back on.

'I believe that you owe me a dance, Ms. Steele.'

'Didn't I just gave you one?' She replied back coyly.

I roll my eyes and playfully smack her ass.

'Let's go brat.'

When we got back downstairs the party is in full swing, people are laughing and appear to have a really good time except for James who looks like someone killed his firstborn child.

'How about you go get us something to drink I need to ask Kate something.' Ana said sweetly.

'Babe the dance starts in 5 minutes.' I grunt out.

'I promise it will just be a second.' She replied and kissed me on the cheek before making her way towards Kavanagh who is sharing an O' dourve with Elliot. Typical I think wryly I wonder why Sawyer is.

I took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and silently waited near the tent until Ana come back.

'Not so tough without your goons now Grey.' Randy Lenerman's sneered at me.

Where the hell did that fucker come from and where are Ryan, Taylor, or Sawyer. I specifically told them to keep this asshole away from me. He smells of booze and his black pig-like eyes look even smaller in his bloated face.

'Good evening Randy, I see you finally made it out of the poor house. Congratulations.' I replied sardonically.

'You are a funny man Grey. I wonder if you are still laughing when I expose you for the sick fuck you are.' He sneered back.

'Are you treating me Randy? Because I don't take kindly to threats I eliminate them immediately. You best remember that.'

'I am not scared of you Grey we still have a score to settle.' He seethed.

'No Randy boy I am done with you. And I suggest you leave my family and me alone or what I did to your father's company will be child's play compared to what I will do to you. And you and I both know that I don't make idle threats.' I replied back acidly.

'Mr. Grey sir my apologies.' Taylor said while he came running towards me.

'Taylor, please escort Mr. Lenerman of the property.'

'Of course Mr. Grey. Mr. Lenerman this way sir.'

'Wait you cannot do this I paid for a table seat and I am here with a date.'

'Actually, I can. You threatened me and like I said I eliminate threats. You can collect your date if she is willing to go with you but you are leaving this property regardless.'

'I will get you for this Grey. And get your hands off me you goone.' He sneered at Taylor who is getting assistance from Ryan now.

'What is going on here you can't throw out my date.' An annoying high pitched voice screamed.

When I look up I see Charlotte charging towards us like a bull in a China shop.

'I can do whatever the fuck I want. Your date threatened me and is a risk. You are welcome to join him, Charlotte.' I replied her coldly.

'You are just jealous Christian that he asked me out and you did not. That is why you acting like a spoiled little child.' She said snidely.

I let out a humourless laugh.

'Do you have shit for brains Charlotte? Because I made it pretty clear to you that I would rather join the priesthood then date or fuck you. The only reason I tolerate you is to appease my grandmother but even my tolerance has its limits. I suggest you be a good little bitch and go with your boyfriend or you will find out what it is like to be on my bad side.'

Charlotte glares at me with her mouth wide open the look on her face is that of pure indignation but I do not give a fuck. I nod at Taylor and he starts moving Lenerman away again discreetly.

'You are a monster.' She hissed at me angrily.

I gave her a sardonic smile.

'I cannot argue with that assessment.'

'I am not leaving I have a dance with James in two minutes.' She said irately.

I threw my hands up in mock surrender.

'I am sure James won't mind if you leave prematurely but sooth yourself.'

She huffed and stomped off angrily towards James is standing I smile a little.

I knew this will get me in trouble with grandmother later but right now I do not care. I only wonder why it took Taylor and Ryan so long to keep him away from me. I will ask them later. Right now I have a dance date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

I walked towards Anastasia.

'Are you ready to dance with me beautiful?' I asked while I gave her a glass of champagne.

She smiled up at me and put down the glass on the table.

'Always.' She whispered softly.

The MC invites all the first dance couples onto the dance floor and I have to suppress the urge to laugh at James who has to content with Charlotte hanging on his arm.

'I will get you for this Christian.' He hissed at me.

'Oh, don't be such a spoilsport and give poor Charlotte a good time.'

'Fuck you, Grey.' He replied flippantly making me grin.

I lead Ana to the dance floor and the band starts to play

 _Unforgettable, that's what you are_ _  
_ _Unforgettable though near or far_ _  
_ _Like a song of love that clings to me_ _  
_ _How the thought of you does things to me_ _  
_ _Never before has someone been more_

'This song is so beautiful and appropriate you are truly unforgettable Mr. Grey.' Ana said with a soft sigh.

I smile down at her slowly dancing to the music.

'So are you Ms. Steele just like the song says in every way.'

 _Unforgettable in every way_ _  
_ _And forever more, that's how you'll stay_ _  
_ _That's why, darling, it's incredible_ _  
_ _That someone so unforgettable_

 _Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

She looks up and smiles shyly at me. 'Sometimes you say the sweetest things.' She said softly.

'And here I thought that I said only sweet things to you.' I replied teasingly making her roll her eyes at me.

'You know rolling your eyes is a very nasty habit of you Ms. Steele.'

'It is? So what are you going to do about it, Mr. Grey.' She replied coyly.

I bend closer to her ear and whisper. 'Maybe I should spank you every time you do it.'

Her eyes go wide in shock making me chuckle.

'You wouldn't?'

 _Unforgettable in every way_ _  
_ _And forever more, that's how you'll stay_ _  
_ _That's why, darling, it's incredible_ _  
_ _That someone so unforgettable_ _  
_ _Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

The songs near the end and I pressed her body close to mine.

'Watch me, baby, I totally would.'

She gasped at me. ' You sir, are unbelievable.' She said tartly.

'Oh, no baby I am unforgettable after all that is what you just told me.' I replied smirking at her.

'You know Christian, maybe I should spank you for all your misdemeanors.' She said thoughtfully.

I throw my head back in my neck and laugh loudly.

'Oh, baby that would be so hot.'

Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn around.

'How about I have a dance with my sister and you can entertain Charlotte.' James said with a big smirk on his face.

Before I can reply he already has taken Ana's hand and starts dancing to Lady in red by Chris Deburgh.

'Fucker.' I muttered under my breath. I had no intention of dancing with Charlotte so I moved off the dance floor to speak to Taylor

'Where the hell were you, Ryan or Sawyer.' I snapped at him.

'My apologies sir. We had a security breach. That journalist Jessica Marquez and her PI buddy posed as members of the catering staff to try and gain access to the premises. One of the security guys recognized them from the proscribed list.'

'What did you do with them?'

'We called the cops they have been arrested for trespassing.'

'Good, I will give call my lawyers in the morning and give the commissioner a call. I will throw the book at them.'

'Of course sir.' Taylor replied stoic as ever.

I do not understand Marquez obsession with me. What is she after? Maybe I should ask Welch to do some digging on her to find out what it is she wants exactly.

The song nears it ends and I move back on the dance floor for another dance with Ana but grandma Trevelyan stops me and demands I dance with her. Unfortunately, for me the next hour I am forced to dance with my mother, Carla, grandma Grey who keeps scolding me for Charlotte Jeanine a friend of my mother and that Amanda girl.

When I am finally released from my dancing duties I am stuck talking business and small talk with various business associates. All the while I have to watch Ana dancing with Jose and Sawyer. A whole other slew of dickfaces is vying for her affection too and I hate every second of it. Luckily she spurred all of them and spends time talking to Kavanagh and some other girls.

By the time we are both free it is time for the fireworks.

'You want to join me for the fireworks Ms. Steele.' I whispered in her ear.

'Always Mr. Grey.' She replied cheerfully.

I took her hand and we walked towards the large willow near the water. It is a private spot where no one can see us. A pontoon surrounded with countless floating fairy light is set in the water. The sky is cloudless and millions of stars shine down upon us.

'This feels so magical.' Ana said in wonder.

'That is because you make everything feel magical.' I replied earnestly.

She gave me a shy smile.

'Sometimes you say the most wonderful things Christian.' She said while looking up at me.

A gave her a small smile.

'That is because you bring out the best in me baby.' I pulled her against my chest and nuzzled her hair. She smelt like Ana a special blend of wildflowers and apples my favorite scent in the whole wide world.

The MC started talking again thanking everyone for a wonderful and successful evening. We have collected almost 4.5 million dollars for the Nigerian hospital. An amazing amount of money. James should be pleased.

The fireworks go off from the floating pontoon illuminating both the water and the sky. It was an amazing sight to see.

'I don't know how you mom pulls it off every time. This is amazing.' Ana said awed.

'I know, mom really knows how to plan a party.'

She nuzzles closer to my chest and sighs contently.

'That she does.' She replied after a beat.

The loud bangs from the exploding fire arrows and rockets fill the otherwise still evening air while the sky lights up is red, green purple and blue light.

'No matter how many times I have seen fireworks I can never get over how beautiful it is.' Ana said softly.

'I know what you mean baby. It is one of those things that will always remain enchanting. Just like you.'

She turns around and presses her mouth to mine. A harsh breath escaped from my nose when she opened her mouth for me, and eagerly pushed her tongue inside my mouth. I met her searching tongue stroking it passionately.

It never seizes to amaze me how entwined I feel with her. Every time we make love, kiss, fuck or are just together it feels like we are merged into a single person. It is an amazing overwhelming feeling to be so close to another person that it becomes unclear where I end and she begins. I am slowly beginning to understand that it does not matter because Ana is a part of me like I am a part of her.

After a while, she breaks the kiss and stroked my cheek lovingly. I stare into her blue pools they reflect the same emotions and feelings that are so very present in mine.

' Will you come home with tonight?' I asked her hopeful afraid that she might stay with her parents.

She smiled at me.

'I would not want to be anywhere else Christian.' She replied warmly.

I hold her close to me and together we watch the remainder of the fireworks feeling happy, peaceful and content. No matter what live throws at us we will always have each other and that is all that matters.


	27. Aspen Hideout

**Aspen Hideout**

 **Finally, my new chapter is out. I had written most of it weeks ago. But my sweet boyfriend took me on a surprise holiday for three weeks and idiot I forgot to take my USB stick with a copy of this story. I would like to thank all the reviewers and followers for your patience and encouragement. It means the world to me. Chapter is MA rated because of a lemon and violence.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. :) Like always sorry for any mistakes.**

She had read the news article for the third time now but no matter how many times she read it the anger she felt never once diminished. How could they happily live their lives while they callously ruined hers ten years ago? She looked at his picture that was accompanying the article. He always had been a gorgeous teenager but now he was downright divine. She hated him even more for that. Her eyes turned to the article and the masochist inside her forced her to read it again.

 **Ball of the Century**

 ** _Beverly Jones reporting for the Seattle tribune._**

 _Seattle's own crown prince Christian Grey was one of the key sponsors of the social event in Washington state this year. His mother Grace Trevelyan-Grey like always organized a spectacular charity ball for the build of a new hospital in Nigeria. Grey like always came alone and refused to answer any questions about his mystery girlfriend._

 _Other notable guests were governor Paulson and his wife Catharine, Bill and Melinda Gates, Jeff and Mackenzie Bezos, Quincy Jones. Johnny Depp and Sandra Bullock._

 _The bell of the ball, however, was Seattle's newest debutant Anastasia Steele daughter of_ _Grey Avionics_ _CEO Ray Steele and Coping Together chairwoman Carla Steele. Ana Steele looked stunning in her_ ivory colored Versace dress and _silver open strappy heels. Steele who is an English literature student at WSVU turned many heads on the ball including the head of Christian Grey who offered a whopping 100.000 dollars for a first dance with the enchanting lady. Here at the tribune, we wonder what his girlfriend thinks of that._

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before cursing at herself. She had been so absorbed by his picture and the first part of the article that she completely missed that crucial part about the Steele's. How could she have been so blind and stupid? Mystery girlfriend? Were these people stupid? Christian had always been obsessed with that little bitch every journalist worth their salt could have figured that one out with a little digging. Of course digging around the Grey's was a dangerous activity. Nevertheless, she would bet everything she owned that Anastasia Steele was Christians so-called mystery girlfriend. But that was not the best piece of information that was written in the article. That little bitch studied literature WSVU, which meant she was very much in her reach. After ten years of dreaming up revenge in a filthy prison cell a clear plan formed in her head. She grabbed her burner phone and called the familiar number.

'Mistress.' A hoarse voice answered on the third ring.

'Jacky my sweet pet, I have a job for you.' She said maniacally.

'Of course mistress.' He replied loyal and obedient as always.

She remembered the first time when she trained Jack he had been a lanky brash 14-year-old boy craving attention. His alcoholic mother was often too drunk the wipe her own ass leaving her kids to fend for themselves. His abusive father had died in a bar fight when Jack was nine. Ironically she had met Jack and his mother for the first time at the Coping Together therapy center. Jack had proven to be such an easy target for her exotic sexual tendencies.

The moment the whip lashed his back she knew he would be an excellent submissive. Over the last ten years, he had proofed to be so much more than that. Jack had been instrumental in her early release and obtaining the money she had stored away now.

Yes, Jack Hyde would not fail her he hated Christian Grey just as much as she did. She grinned. Jack's jealousy at Christian was such childish thing. Jack had been in the same foster family as Christian and he could not stand it Grace and Carrick took Christian home. The fool truly believed that if Christian had gotten home with his real father Henry, Grace would have taken him instead. His hate for Grey intensified when she landed in prison. Poor old Jacky really believed that she loved him. She scoffed loudly. She had told him so many times that love was for fools yet Jacks infatuation with her never waned. Soon enough he would learn though that he was nothing more than a handy tool she would use to achieve her goal, and when she had done so she would dispose of him ruthlessly. If prison had thought her anything it was that the only person that would look out for you was you.

 ** _Anastasia_**

It is the final week before the Christmas starts and life has never been so hectic. Several papers are due this week and Kate, Luke, Jose and I have been invited to countless pre-Christmas parties. I had to decline them all because Christian has plans for us this weekend. I quickly step through the hallway making my way to the school cafeteria where I am meeting with Luke, Kate, and Jose.

'Anastasia!' I hear a familiar voice calling me.

I turn around and see professor Hyde making his way over to me.

'Good morning professor.' I greet him politely.

'I wanted to talk about the paper you submitted yesterday there are some issues with it. We can discuss this in private in my office do you have time now?' Professor Hyde asks. He looks pale and sickly. Maybe he is coming down with something but I do not dare to ask. Professor Hyde still intimidates me most of the time.

'Uhm, sure.' I reply

'Good the sooner the issue with your paper is resolved the better. I would hate to flunk you for my class. Especially when this all turns out to be a misunderstanding.' Professor Hyde says snidely.

Flunk me? I feel a knot in my stomach this can't be. I was always very diligent with the paper and I know that it is solid. I quickly fire a text off in our WSVU what's app group and tell Jose, Kate, and Luke that I will be late because professor Hyde wishes to talk to me so I will be with them a little later. I slid my phone back in my jacket before following professor Hyde to his office.

Professor Hyde's office is messy but modern. A couple of abstract paintings hang on the walls and piles of books and manuscripts cover the blue carpet floor.

'Please have a seat, Anastasia. You want some tea, coffee?' He asks while rummaging near a kettle and coffee maker.

'Tea please.' I reply feeling pretty thirsty.

He turns around and gives me a sly grin that makes my skin crawl a little.

'One tea coming right up. Sugar?' He asks.

'No thank you.' I reply

Moments later he puts a steaming cup of tea in front of me sits down on his desk chair and takes a sip of his coffee.

'You must be wondering what is wrong with your paper.' He states.

I nod at him and take a sip of my tea I feel a little nervous

'You did not cite your sources properly op page 18 and 21. Failing to cite properly could be considered plagiarism do you realize that Ana?'

I am absolutely baffled this can't be right. I know for a fact that I did cite properly there must be some mistake. My mouth is dry and I quickly take another sip of tea.

'There must be some mistake professor, I am sure that I did use the proper APA citation.' I reply feeling a little faint and lightheaded.

Professor Hyde smiles again gets up from his chair and bends down over me totally invading my personal space.

'I am sure we could come to some arrangement to make this little misunderstanding all go away.' He says near my ear making me feel super uncomfortable.

'I need to leave now, professor... I know I did not do anything wrong I can proof that. We can discuss this later with the dean present.' My voice is shaky but I am determined to leave.

I try to get up but the world is spinning in front of my eyes. Professor Hyde pushes me back into the chair roughly.

'Oh, you are not going to go anywhere you little cock tease. You and I are going to have a little fun first. Don't you worry now I tape it and send it to your boyfriend so he can enjoy our little show too.' Hyde says maniacally. He tries to rip my blouse open and grabs at my breasts. I try to push his hands away but he won't budge.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and the door of professor Hyde's office slams open. I see Luke and two guys I have never seen before storming into the office. Luke grabs Hyde and throws him against the wall. My head is spinning and black spots form in front of my eyes. I hear the distinct sound of bones breaking but the screams and yells that follow have become distant and muffled. I close my eyes and drift off into to the darkness.

 ** _Christian_**

I stare furiously at the incompetent fuckers in front of me. They were tasked with one thing and one thing alone. Protecting my girl from harm and they failed. Sawyer, Taylor, Polanski and North stand in a rigid military pose their faces impassive. Polanski and North were hired within campus security to specifically keep an eye out on Ana. They did a very shitty Job but surprisingly enough the majority of my anger is not directed at them but at Taylor.

I get out from behind the desk and stand directly in front of him.

'You promised me that nothing bad would happen to Anastasia if Hyde remained long enough on campus for you guys to catch him with something. Yet my girl was drugged and assaulted by that fucking creep. Care to explain!' I bellow.

'There is no excuse sir. The security protocol has failed and I take full responsibility.' Taylor says sincerely.

I have to hand it to Taylor he was never the one to make up excuses to cover his ass.

'Why did it fucking fail.' I hiss.

'Mr. Polanski and Mr. North weren't there to cover for Mr. Sawyer after he told them he needed a bathroom break sir and Mr. Sawyer got stuck in a bathroom stall.' Taylor answers stoically.

I turn my attention to the two fuckers standing to my left. I have half of a mind to fire them on the spot for gross incompetence but I decide to give them a chance to explain themselves first.

'You two knew that Miss Steele was never to be left alone with Mr. Hyde but you two were nowhere to be found when Mr. Sawyer requested your help. Is it too hard for you two to follow the fucking protocol?!' I yell.

'If I may explain sir. We were called away to another incident on campus. A student had been attacked in the auditorium we suspected Hyde. We had hoped to gather enough evidence to finally nail him, sir. When we got there it became quickly clear that it was a false call, there was no attack. We did not get Mr. Sawyer message until we left the auditorium there is no reception inside sir.' Polanski said contritely.

I feel a little deflated before my brains slam into overdrive. Something is not right with this picture. How very convenient that Polanski and North were called away and Sawyer got stuck on a fucking toilet.

'Help! He had fucking help!' I sneer.

There is a knock on the door.

'Enter!' I snap. The door opens and a red-faced Welch and some fat pale looking guy in a police uniform come in. I instinctively know they aren't the bringers of good news.

'We have some good and bad news sir.' Welch begins and I quickly interrupt him. I have no time for fucking games Welch tell what you have found.

'Hyde escaped custody this afternoon while he was getting checked up in the hospital.' The guy in uniform stammers and I bristle with anger.

'You fucking idiots! How the hell could you let him escape? I will have your badge for this fuck up.' I snarl.

'He had, help sir.' Welch says he opens his MacBook and puts it down on my desk. He clicks a couple of times and a video starts to play. I recognize her immediately she looks older and more haggard but it is definitely her Elena fucking Lincoln. How can this be? My dad's security team had kept an eye on her. Where the hell were they?

'How the hell is this possible Welch?'

'Mrs. Lincoln was supposed to be with her parole officer today. Your father's security guys saw her enter the building but did not see her leave. This was not surprising because her sessions with her parole officer usually take all day.

Mrs. Lincoln left the building via the back entrance she was aided by her parole officer Ms. Morgan. Ms. Morgan told the police that Mrs. Lincoln has been blackmailing her with a sex tape she, therefore, felt compelled to help her. 35 minutes later security camera's captured Mrs. Lincoln on the WSVU campus talking to Mr. Hyde. It was Mrs. Lincoln that created a diversion to lure North and Polanski away. She knows about your relationship with Miss Steele sir. It is safe to assume she wants her pound of flesh.'

'Where the fuck are Hyde and Lincoln now?' I snarl.

'We do not know sir. We have everyone available looking for them. But they are smart and well prepared. Mrs. Lincoln's offshore account has been drained so they have enough money to last a very long while.'

'Well that is just fucking great, is it? I thought you had good news to Welch.'

'Yes sir, we can safely say that Mr. Hyde is the one behind the death threats you received. Since we know who he is we can now focus our available resources on catching him.'

'Well, that is at least something.' I sneer.

A phone rings and the fucker in uniform fumbles to pick it up. He mumbles something through the phone nods and listens intently. He then hangs up the phone and looks at me anxiously.

'We have just finished our search of Mr. Hyde and Mrs. Lincolns apartments. They were planning on kidnapping and abusing Miss Steele to get to your sir.' The uninformed prick says hesitantly.

I feel sick the thought that they almost had her is killing me. Rage burns inside me. These assholes can all drop dead for all I care but I had enough. I want to kill Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln for what they have done to Ana.

'Mr. Grey, I advise that you and Miss Steele leave Washington for a little while until we have captured Hyde and Lincoln sir.' Welch says.

'Leave Washington? Around Christmas time? No! This is James last Christmas before he leaves for Nigeria. Ana would never forgive me if we had to run and hide with Christmas.' I bark.

'Sir you might be able to get your family and Miss. Steele's family over to your location with Christmas. But I agree with Welch when you and Miss Steele disappear for a little it will make Lincoln and Hyde desperate and they will be bound to fuck up. I recommend the Aspen propriety sir because it is not listed and easy to secure.' Taylor says.

'But nothing will stop Lincoln and Hyde from going after our families once we are gone. It isn't just me and Ana.' I snap.

'We realize that but if you all leave at the same time. Hyde and Lincoln will never come out of hiding until their targets are back in position. I recommended that you and Miss Steele leave today we increase the security around your families and wait until Hyde and Lincoln slip up. They are under a lot of pressure everyone is looking for them. Just give us a week sir.' Welch says.

I glare at him angrily and he flinches a little.

'So basically you want to use are families as bait the same way Taylor used Ana as bait? Look what came out of that.' I say seething.

'With all due respect sir. We know now what and who we are dealing with and every law enforcement and private security firm are looking for them. They won't be able to slip by.' Welch replies calmly.

'Well excuse me for not taking your word for it.' I grunt.

'Sir if I may be so bold.' The prick in uniform says subdued.

'What!?' I bark and he squirms a little.

'If we put out a price on their heads we will increase the pressure on them since the public is looking out for them too. It will make them slip sooner.'

That was actually not a bad idea.

'I want a 100k on each of their heads. I will make sure the funds are available.' I grunt out and he looks relieved.

I realize running and hiding is the best option for now. Elena has money and Hyde has proven to be unscrupulous. God knows what they are planning next. I am tired and irritated and I want nothing more than to be with my girl and hold and comfort her. I walk to my desk and sit down on my chair feeling deflated.

'Taylor make sure the jet is ready. Miss Steele and I will be leaving in an hour. Welch contact Cerberus and tell them we need more men I will square it with Henry.' Although I suspect Henry already knows.

'Certainly sir.' Taylor replies.

'I want round the clock security on my family, Anastasia's family and Anastasia friend Jose Rodriquez and Katherine Kavanagh. Coordinate this with Eamon Kavanagh's security team. You got that Welch?' I ask tersely.

'Yes, sir.' He replies. I wave them all off in dismissal and sink deeper into the chair. Dread fills my stomach having to inform my and Ana's parents of the latest developments isn't something I relish. The only silver lining in this is that I am in Portland and they are in Bellevue. I don't think I am able to handle a hysterical Carla right now.

A half hour later I hang up the phone having dealt with both the Steele's and my parents. Luckily my mom and Ray kept their cool throughout the conversation and accepted the extra security measures. Ray convinced Carla to stay put until the extra security measures were implanted and I had to promise her to fly her out to Aspen as soon as possible.

I get up from the desk and walk to the bedroom where Ana is still passed out from the drugs that bastard slipped her. Kate is sitting next to her holding her hand. She looks up at me when I enter the room. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

'Thank you for staying with Ana, Kate.' I say not unkindly. I never cared much for Kate but she appears to be a good friend to Ana.

She shrugs.

'She is my best friend I don't want to be anywhere else.'

'Listen, Kate, Hyde has escaped and is bound to come after us. He is working together with Elena Lincoln. As of right now you will have a close protection detail with you 24/7. We have reason to believe that once Ana and I are out of reach they will go after our friends and family.' I say deciding that the best way to deal with Kate is with honesty.

She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times she looks like she is fighting some internal battle.

'Ok, for how long am I going to be followed around?' She finally asks and I breathe a sigh of relieve. This was much easier than I previously anticipated.

'Until they are captured, we are not taking any chances.' I reply.

'Well, I can't say I like it but seeing what they are capable of I guess I understand' Kate says deflated.

'Christian just promise me one thing.' Kate asks.

'What?'

'Beat the fucking crap out of them both.' Kate answers vindictively and I smile at her before I promise her that I will.

Taylor has assigned Polanski and North to Kate and instructed them to never leave her side. Sawyer is coming with us to Aspen and I do not look forward to telling Ana that Sawyer was assigned to protect her. But I guess I will cross that bridge when I come to it. The doctor that has checked on Ana told me she would awake soon. She will probably have a headache and be thirsty. I grab a glass and fill it with water and put it on the nightstand. She stirs a little. I get in the bed and pull her against me my front to her back. I nuzzle her hair drinking in her sweet scent.

I don't think I could survive is something happened to her she is my lifeblood. She sighs and her eyes flutter open. Thank god she is awake.

'Christian? Where am I?' She asks hoarsely.

'I am here baby, I am here. You are in the presidential suite in the Heathman .' I reply and pull her closer to me.

'My head, it hurts and I am thirsty Christian.'

'Come let me help you sit up. I have brought some water for you.'

I help her sit up, take the glass of the nightstand and hold it against her lips.

'Slow sips baby.' I tell her and she complies.

After the glass is empty I put it back on the nightstand.

'How are you feeling?' I ask concerned.

'My head aches a little.' She replies softly. She then turns her eyes on me and they shine with rage. 'Hyde that bastard. He drugged me!' She says angrily. 'If it wasn't for Luke… I need to thank him, Christian, he saved me.'

'The doctor told me it was best not to give you anything for your head until the drugs Hyde gave you are out of your system. You can thank Sawyer in a minute he is standing guard outside our suite.'

She gives me a puzzled look for a moment then her eyes widen and a scowl forms on her face. _FUCK._ I hoped to avoid this conversation until Aspen. But my angel is perceptive as always.

'I never told you Luke's last name.' She says accusatorily.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

'Please don't be mad Ana. But Luke works for me. I employed him to keep an eye out on you and I am glad I did.' For a moment I think she is going to blow her lit off but when she looks up at me, acceptance is set on her face.

'I don't have the energy to get mad at you Christian and I am very grateful Luke was there to save me. But you could have told me! I hate it that you are keeping things from me and do this kind of things behind my back. It makes me feel like you don't trust me. It hurts you know? That someone is only pretending to be your friend because your boyfriend is paying them too. '

'I told you, Ana, I trust you implicitly. But you and I both know you would never have accepted Luke as your CPO. I am sorry that I went behind you back but I did not feel like you gave me much choice. I understand it hurts but trust, me Ana everybody loves you including Luke regardless if he is on my payroll. Please talk to him.' I reply and she looks sad.

'I guess you are right.' She says sullenly.

'Ana there is much we need to discuss but we will not do it now since you need a clear head. We will leave this suite in 30 minutes and fly to Aspen. We will stay at one of my highly secured nonregistered mansions. Our security team has been expanded and will travel with us. You are not to leave the premises without security do you understand?' I implore her.

She looks pale and shocked.

'What is going on Christian?' She asks in a small voice.

'I promise that I will tell you everything tomorrow when I know the drugs are out of your system and you are completely sober so to speak. Right now I want you to trust me and obey Taylors every command can you do that?' I ask kindly.

She nods her head clearly understanding the gravity of the situation, but it it's not enough for me. I need her to say it.

'Say it, Ana.'

'Yes, Christian.'

'Good girl! Let's take a shower and then we will leave ok?'

After our shower, I inform Taylor that we are ready to leave. He notifies the rest of the security team and we are whisked off into a black armored Audi Q7 that is waiting for us outside the hotel. Sawyer and Taylor drive or car. The rest of my security team consisting out of Prescott, Ryan, Reynolds, and Martinez travel with us as well. Prescott and Ryan are in the black Q7 in front of us while Reynolds and Martinez follow us in another black Q7.

Ana looks at me a little stomp edified.

'Don't you think you are overreacting a bit? I mean three cars to transport two people to the airport? You are not the freaking president.'

'No Anastasia I am not overreacting. We are taking our entire security team with us to Aspen. So technically it is three cars transporting 8 people and luggage to the airport.' I say mildly trying to make light of the situation.

'I just wish you could tell me what's going on now.' She whines a bit.

'I promise I tell you first thing tomorrow morning. Right now I want you to rest.'

'Ugh, I have been out long enough.' She snaps.

'Regardless, Ana I need you a 100% alert when I tell you what's going on. You promised me.' I finally remind her.

A mulish look appears on her face but she backs off.

'Fine. First thing tomorrow.' She acquiescence's

The cars drive up the tarmac where my G550 Gulfstream is already waiting. Taylor and Sawyer jump out of the car and usher us into the plane. Once we are inside we are greeted by my pilot Stephen his co-pilot Claire Beighley and a stewardess named Patricia.

Stephen tells us that we are clear to take off in 15 minutes and I thank him.

We sit down and Patricia immediately offers us some refreshments. I take a bottle of water while Ana takes some cranberry juice. The plane starts taxiing and I tell Ana to buckle up. Moments later we are airborne and on our way to Aspen.

'Why did you never tell me you had property in Aspen?' Ana asks between sips of her juice.

'Because I had wanted to surprise you with it this winter. But plans have changed now and I am glad I did not list it. We can use it as a safe house now.'

Ana unbuckles her seat belt and crawls on my lap. I unbuckle too and hold her close breathing in her intoxicatingly sweet scent.

'Thank you for looking out for me Christian.' She says.

'I was born to look out for you baby. I will always be here for you baby.'

Patricia comes with our dinner grilled salmon with quinoa salad and dill yogurt dressing and we eat in companionable silence. After dinner, Ana wants to work on a paper that is due this week and I retreat to my study to call Welch. He answers on the second ring.

'Welch do you have anything on Hyde and Lincoln yet?'

'Their photos have been published by the police in the national and state media with the mention of a substantial reward. It is safe to say that everyone is looking for them now.'

'Good. Anything else?'

'Yes, Lincoln has withdrawn all her cash from Portlands Firstbank this morning. As for as, we know she has over 5 million dollars in cash. That kind of money is not easy to hide but makes it very hard for us to find them. We are also shifting to Hyde computer. It is well secured so it will take us a while to get back with the results.'

'Good. Keep me posted Welch.' I say and hang up the phone.

I take some work with me and join Ana who is talking to Sawyer. He smiles at her and she kisses his cheek. Jealousy flares in my chest. I don't like it when other men get affection from her. She is mine and mine alone.

I make my presence known and Sawyer scurries away his face beet red.

'What was that about?' I grunt out irritated.

'I was just thanking him for saving me. Christian, please don't start.' She warns.

I want to tell her that he was just doing what I paid him for but I do not wish to fight with her.

'There was no need to kiss him.' I say petulantly and she rolls her eyes at me.

'Well I did and I would prefer if you let it go. I did not give you a hard time when you put him up to 'protect' me. So you shouldn't give me a hard time for thanking him.' She says sternly and I know she is right.

I kiss her and tell her that one kiss is all she is ever allowed to give him. She rolls her eyes at me again and starts working on her paper. I follow suit and start to study some spreadsheets from one of my subsidiaries.

After one and a half hour Ana puts her MacBook down and gives me a small smile.

'I cannot concentrate anymore. Want play a game of WAR? I beat you just like when we were kids.' She says haughtily and I laugh.

'We let you win, or you cheated baby. But sure bring it on.'

She huffs loudly and takes out a stack of cards from the drawer of the table.

'I never cheated I did not even have room to hide extra cards! Besides you two never let me win with anything! I was just simply better than you and James.' She says with mock indignation.

'We will see. Deal the cards Miss Steele.' I reply grinning at her.

After four rounds we are tied and the plane is about to land.

'Once we are at your place I will finish this Grey.' Ana says squinting her eyes at me.

'Sure thing Miss Steele. The last match will be mine.' I boost

'Arrogant ass.' She teases.

Stephan's voice rings to the plane and we buckle up again. 30 minutes later we land safely on Sardy field and unbuckle again. The flight crew remains on standby until Sunday when they will fly back to pick up our families.

Taylor and Sawyer flank us when we get out of the plane. Taylor says something in his earpiece and then gives a permission to get out of the plane. It is cold and snowing when we get outside of the plane. A harsh northern wind blows fiercely against my face. Ana is shivering and I pull her closer to me when we walk down from the stairs of the plane.

The rest of the team is already waiting by three black escalades. Like before Ana and I take the middle car that is driven by Sawyer and Taylor again. Prescott and Ryan follow while Martinez and Reynolds drive the first car.

Ana stares out of the window drinking in the magnificent Colorado landscape and I join her. Everything is stark white from a thick layer of snow. The pine trees almost buckle under the weight of it.

'Well, it looks like we are going to have a white Christmas this year. It is novel for me.' Ana says and gives me a small smile.

'You never had a white Christmas before? Not even in small town Montesano or France?' I ask a little surprised.

She crinkles her brow a little.

'Nope, I don't think I have ever had the pleasure.'

'Huh, well then that means I need to make this the best Christmas ever for you.' I bend towards her and kiss her lips. She bends her body towards me and pushes her sweet tongue into my mouth hungrily. Her hands grab my hair and she gently pulls on it. I groan loudly in her sweet mouth before my tongue explores every tantalizing inch of her.

Or make out session is cut short when Taylor informs us that we have arrived. We get out of the car and are greeted by Carmella and her husband Evan Bentley who are keeping up my Aspen home. Carmella asks of we want some dinner but we decline. We have already eaten on the plane. I show Ana around and I bask in her enthusiasm. She loves the house. We walk towards the library and I cannot wait to show her this room.

I open the door and stare at her.

'This room I had designed just for you.' I say a little nervously.

Ana gasps loudly and twirls around the room giddy taking me by surprise.

'I am just like Belle. This is exactly like the library in beauty and the beast.' She says smiling.

'It is?' I ask slightly surprised. It has been ages since I last saw that movie.

'Yes! And these are all first editions.' She squeals.

'That they are. Only the best for you baby.' I kiss her mouth and she wraps her hands around my neck.

'Thank you, Christian, for everything.'

After the library , we take a hot shower together and get into bed. I hold Ana close to me grateful that she is alright. She falls asleep instantly and so do I.

Early morning light creeps through the curtains slowly waking me. I am wrapped all over my girl and my cock seems to have risen too. Ana is still sleeping peacefully and I haven't got the heart to wake her. Especially since I need to come clean about Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln today. I unwrap myself and quickly put on some sweats for an early morning run.

Taylor is already waiting for me when I get downstairs.

'Anything new about Hyde and Lincoln?' I ask.

'There are a few sightings. Some very promising. They have been spotted near a car dealership. They were trying to buy a car but the owner recognized them from the APB. He tried to stall them but failed they left before he could call the cops. Camera footage confirms his story.'

'Fuck!' I hiss.

'On the upside sir, we know that they are still in the Portland area and are without transportation. It means that they won't get far.' Taylor says confidently and we begin our run. There is no need to stay on the compound since Hyde and Lincoln are stuck in Portland.

Nevertheless, Martinez is following us too. We still don't know exactly who paid Lincoln nor do we know the person that us responsible for the media hunt for my love life.

We run over Hopkins Avenue towards the sloops of Ajax Mountain and back. I am hot and sweaty when I finally arrive back at the house.

Mrs. Bentley is cooking up a storm in the kitchen and the mouthwatering smells of fresh baked bread, croissants and bacon and eggs pervades my nostrils.

'It smells delicious Mrs. Bentley.' I compliment her.

'Thank you, Mr. Grey.' She replies beaming at me.

I make my way upstairs and enter our bedroom. Ana is still out for the count and I cannot help staring at her. She looks so peaceful and angelic. The thought that Hyde and Elena were planning on hurting her makes me see mad with rage. I vow to destroy them both once my team catches them. I don't know how long I have been staring at her but she begins to stir pulling me out of my trans like stare. I quickly undress and hop in the shower hoping that she will be fully awake when I am done.

The scalding water feels refreshing on my skin. I quickly latter up and rinse. After 10 minutes I am done and quickly dry and dress in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I enter the bedroom and see that my girl is still sleeping. I chuckle and walk over to her it is really time to get up now it is after nine.

I place soft kisses on her face and lips. She stirs and mumbles something incoherent making me smile.

'Wake up baby.' I softly whisper.

'Go away it is still early.' She replies a little whiny.

'No, it isn't baby it is a little after nine. Get up. Mrs. Bentley made delicious fresh baked croissants with bacon and eggs.' I gently tell her.

Her eyes blink open and a lazy smile creeps on her lips.

'I love croissants and bacon and eggs.' She says happily.

'I know you do. Get up so you can get some.'

She grunts something and starts to move out of the bed.

'You smell nice.' She says out of the blue.

'That is because I showered. I have been up since 7 and took a run.' I tell her.

'You are always such an early riser.' She mutters petulantly making me smile.

'You are always such a long sleeper.' I reply flippantly.

She mutters something incoherent again and storms of to the bathroom making me chuckle. I make my way downstairs and sit down at the breakfast table where Mrs. Bentley serves me coffee. I read my morning newspaper and wait until Ana comes out of the bedroom so we can have breakfast together and talk about what happened yesterday. I know I no longer can ignore this particular pink elephant in the room.

Moments later she makes her entrance at the breakfast table and gives me a long kiss on my mouth. I feel my blood rush down between my legs and resist the urge to drag her back upstairs and fuck her.

'Good morning princess.' I say a little breathlessly.

'Morning babe.' She replies and sits down on the chair opposite of mine.

I greet him politely making her way over to me.

Mrs. Bentley serves us our breakfast and we eat in companionable silence for a while. Once Ana is done she wipes her mouth with her napkin and looks at me intently. I shove the last forkful in my mouth and scrape my throat. The irrational part of my wants to keep all this bullshit from her but I know that is not the best course of action. I can keep Ana safer if she knows all about Hyde and Elena.

'I suppose I need to start at the beginning so you understand everything I am about to tell you.' I softly say and Ana nods at me.

'A couple of months ago, when you started college I ran a background check on all your teachers at WSVU. This included Jack Hyde when he replaced one of your other teachers. My security guys found some discrepancies on Mr. Hyde. We had reasons to believe that he was sexually harassing students at his former place of employment Princeton university.

You'll understand that I was not happy about that and I wanted him gone. Taylor, however, convinced me not to call the chancellor so we got the opportunity to catch him red handed and remove him from the streets for good. I only agreed as long as your personal safety could be guaranteed. Taylor promised me this but failed miserably and for that, I am deeply sorry Ana. I should have never let them talk me into to this mess. ' I say contritely.

'Christian, this isn't your fault and I am glad you did not have him fired on the spot. Now everybody knows what he is about and he can never work at any college again. I am no worse for where thanks to your foresight by setting Sawyer on me. So Christian you did protect me.' Ana says earnestly.

'He should never have gotten so close in the first place.' I snap feeling the anger surge inside of me.

'What's done is done, Christian. We cannot change the past. Thank you for protecting me.' Ana says again. I grab her cheeks and smash my mouth on her sweet lips pushing my tongue inside of her needing to feel every sweet inch of her lovely mouth reaffirming our unbreakable bond.

After some time she pulls away breathless and tells me she loves me. The words are like a balm to my soul and I tell her I love her too more than life itself.

She urges me to continue and I agree. The sooner she knows all of this the easier she will accept the new security measures we had to put in place.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair hating this next part of the story.

'Yesterday afternoon when Hyde drugged and assaulted you he had help. That's how he was able to get to you and why it took longer for security to find you. There is no easy way to see this Ana but Jack Hyde is in league with Elena Lincoln. That is how he knew about your security.'

Ana looks shocked.

'I don't understand. I mean how? Why?' She stammers.

'We don't know yet how Hyde and Elena know each other we are still trying to work that out. We do know that this about vengeance on me. She knows like no other that the only way to hurt me is through you. She knows all about the special bond we have. They were planning to kidnap you to hurt me.' I omit the fact that they were planning to torture her. I don't want to upset her more with that tidbit of information. Pain surges through my chest. I swallow down the bile that has formed in my throat and grab her hand squeezing it softly.

Ana looks absolutely horrified.

'I always knew that woman was a danger. Why did they ever let her out of prison?' Ana says anguished.

'She served her time or most of it anyway. Ana, I am really sorry to do this but from now on security is going to be very tight. You will get two more CPO's next to Sawyer. I also made arrangements with WSU upcoming semester all your classes will be in Seattle so you are closer to me and we extract you out faster when necessary.' I tell her firmly knowing that this will likely lead to an argument.

Ana looks appalled.

'I understand the extra security Christian and I agree. But I am not moving to Seattle. All my friends study at WSVU I will not give Hyde and that bitch the pleasure of further disrupting my life.' She says determinedly.

'I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, Ana. I am not taking any chances, not anymore. It is the best way to keep you safe. Besides your promised me that you would be taking up some courses at WSU upcoming semester. ' I say reminding her of the promise she made not so long ago.

'Don't throw that in my face Christian. I promised to take one of two classes on Monday or Friday. Not my entire semester curriculum. You promised that you would do anything to make my college experience as normal as possible. I fully understand the increase in security but I won't let you take over my life completely. Besides I won't be safer there because Hyde and Elena will probably expect me to move to Seattle to be closer to you.

Why don't you move to Vancouver? They will never expect that.' She throws back in my face. And I have to admit that it is a clever idea if it wasn't for the fact that my company's headquarters is in Seattle. But we might be able to make it work.

'I can't leave GEH. I have a company to run Anastasia. Let's compromise you will follow classes at WSU on Monday and Friday while I stay in Vancouver with your from Tuesday till Thursday. If we keep traveling it will be harder for them to track us down.'

Anastasia looks surprised for a moment and then smiles brightly at me.

'I can live with that. Thank you Christian.'

'You are very welcome. I will make the arrangement and after that, I will take you to bed. I need you, Ana.' I say passionately needing to feel her tight pussy around my cock. Needing to drown myself in her losing every ounce of pain and sorrow I felt over the last few days and I know she needs the same.

'You do that. I will call mom and Kate they left messages for me.' She says and kisses me. She leaves the room and heads back upstairs.

Mrs. Bentley cleans the table and I make my way into the office to call Welch and Andrea. They need to coordinate to find easily secure living arrangements for me and Ana is Vancouver. After my conversation with both is done I head back upstairs to find my brave, smart, beautiful girl.

She is laying on the bed saying her goodbyes to what I assume is her mother and smiles when she sees me enter. She hangs up and her eyes travel up and down my body drinking me in. It is arousing. I walk over to her divesting myself of my clothes in the process. The look is her eyes turn lustful and her eyes don't leave my hard rock cock.

'You like what you see.' I say hoarsely needing her like oxygen.

'Very much Mr. Grey.' She says with a sultry voice.

'Strip. Slowly.' I command her and she obeys.

Ones she is naked I slide between her legs drinking in her heady scent. My thumb slips in between her legs and I softly stroke her clit while my index finger slips inside her. She moans in pleasure and her juices fill my hand.

'So wet already.' I breathe hoarsely.

She sighs in pleasure, pushing her hips against my hand.

'Such a greedy little girl. I need to taste you.' I grunt.

I pull back my hand and push my head between her legs. I lick her slick wet folds and push my tongue inside her.

'Oh, God Christian that feels so good.' She moans.

I pull out my tongue and slowly lick the little bundle of nerves between her legs. She tastes and smells like heaven. I keep eating her sweet wet pussy until I feel her shiver underneath me. Her orgasm is close but I do not want her to come yet. Not like this, without me. I stop my ministrations and she growls in protest.

'Not yet baby. I want you to come over my cock.' I breathe out harshly.

'Christian, please I need you.' She begs.

I press my dripping cock to her wet opening; I slide against her in a teasing motion, before I push inside of her. The sticky wet cream helps me bury my cock inside her all the way to the hilt.

I start thrusting slowly at first.

But she's so fucking wet and ready that my dick is slicker than it's ever been. She feels so tight, warm, wet and perfect like she is made especially for me. I suck her nipples alternating between her two creamy peaks and she softly pulls my hair edging me on. My grunts and her moans of pleasure fill the room.

I feel my orgasm building in my spine and lower stomach, and I want it to stop. I'm not ready to cum yet. I grit my teeth as I feel the ripples in her pussy that tell me she's on her way to climax. She's going to cum, taking me with her in the process. I don't want us to cum, not yet. I slow down my thrusts and capture her mouth pushing my tongue inside her. She immediately responds. Her little mewls and whimpers reverberate in my mouth.

She clenches her sweet wet cunt around my dick while meeting every single thrust. She breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes wordlessly begging me to go faster. I pick up my phase again and really start to pound into her while plundering her mouth taking and giving everything I have.

She throws her head back in absolute ecstasy and I feel her pussy spasm and tighten around my dick.

'Oh, Christian oh god.' She screams her orgasm. My name on her lips a sweet heavenly litany.

'Yes, baby take it.' I grunt thrusting faster and harder. My cock pulsates and twitches and I know my orgasm is imminent I hold myself inside her, spilling my hot seed into her body. The feeling is a heaven send release. I don't want to break our connection I want to be buried inside of her forever. Without breaking our connection I roll off her and hold her in my arms. She pushes her forehead against me and smiles.

'That was incredible Christian. You always make me forget every single bad thing.'

'So do you baby. God Ana, I love you, so much.'

'I love you too Christian.'

She snuggles against me and sighs contently. I softly stroke her back and kiss her forehead.

'We will get through this Christian. Hyde and Elena will never break us.' She says resolutely.

'Angel as longs as you are by my side we will get through anything.'

And in that moment I swear to destroy Hyde, Elena, and all their cronies completely even if it means I need to resort to illegal practices. Nobody will ever hurt my Ana.


	28. The nights before Christmas

**The nights before Christmas.**

 _Christmas, my child, is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas._

 _Dale Evans (1912-2001)_

 ** _Sorry to keep you all waiting. Here is finally an update to Twin flames after rewriting this chapter three times. I would like to thank all of you for your patience and give a shout out to Joan Goldman for pointing out some errors for me._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you all for you follows, favorites and reviews they mean the world to me. Also not beta'd so all mistakes are my own._**

 ** _Christian_**

'Is everything ready?' I ask Taylor who just entered my office.

'Yes, sir he is waiting for you and miss. Steele at the front gate.'

'Good. Thank you, Taylor, I am going to get Ana wait for us outside.'

'Certainly sir.' He says and leaves again.

I walk to the living room where my girl is slouched in a couch reading a book. She is so into the story that she does not even hear me come in. I walk toward her and press my lips against her forehead.

'Christian your done working already?' She asks brightly.

'Yep. And now I just want to relax with the most beautiful girl in the world. Come I want to show you something.' I say holding out my hand for her to take it. She quickly does so and follows me outdoors towards the gates.

She squeals with delight when she sees the bright red sleigh drawn by two huge white horses. The driver hops of the seat and greets us. I help Ana into the sleigh and sit next to her.

'I am so excited. This sleigh just looks like Santa's sleigh sans the reindeer.' She says cheerfully.

'I can get you reindeer instead of horses if you want.' I say meaning every word of it.

'No, the horses are great.' The sleigh begins to move and we drive through the Aspen winter wonderland. Ana squeezes my hand and looks around in awe. There is a rosy blush on her cheeks and her eyes are luminous. My heart swells seeing her so happy. We the sleigh leaves town Ana looks at me speculatively.

'Where are we going Christian?' She asks.

'You will see.' I say giving her a sly smile. The driver turns the sleigh into a small country lane leading through a pine forest. In front of us, a large open spot filled with festive stalls and bustling people becomes clearly visible. The smells of roasted chestnuts, pine needles and other baked goods hang heavy in the air.

'O my! A really honest to goodness Christmas fair. This is amazing! It just looks just like the Christmas fairs on one of those old-fashioned Christmas postcards. Thank you so much for bringing me here Christian.' She says with the undiluted joy of a child in a candy shop. It is making me feel 10 feet tall knowing that I made her this happy. I quickly kiss her lip and help her out the sleigh when it stops.

'There is one thing I want to do first.' I say and grab her hand taking her to the far end of the fair where it is dense with Christmas trees.

'Where are we going?' She asks impatiently.

'You will see.' I say and smiling at her. When she sees the large forest of Christmas trees she halts in her tracks.

'Seriously Christian, I am not going to have sex with you in this forest, not now so forget it.' She says promptly.

I roll my eyes.

'As tempting as that sounds I not going to jump you in that forest. Just come will you?'

She looks at me speculatively for a moment and starts walking again. Once we get there we are immediately greeted by an elderly gentleman in an offensively bright red-checkered shirt.

'So you folks looking for a Christmas tree?' He asks and I answer him affirmatively.

'Well as you can see we have plenty here.' He says grinning brightly at us.

'But these are still inside the earth.' Ana says bemusedly.

I laugh and kiss her temple.

'A keen observation baby.' I joke and she glares at me.

'You need to cut down your own tree. It is all self-service up here.' The red-checkered shirt says brightly.

She looks at me like I have grown two head.

'You are going to cut down our Christmas tree?'

'Yep, that is right baby. This way I can buy you the biggest, freshest and most beautiful tree there is.' I say proudly. There is a primitive satisfaction about cutting down a tree for my girl, one that she has selected. It makes me feeler tougher and manlier for some reason.

I press some hundred dollar bills in red checkered hand and he beams at me. He quickly hands me some working gloves and an ax so I can get to work.

Ana looks at me frowning a bit.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'I am surprised that you didn't order Taylor to bring you a chainsaw. Never thought you had the patience to chop down a tree by hand.' She says teasingly.

'Ye of little faith.' I reply back dryly making her smile.

Normally I am a man with little patience but right now I don't give a damn how long it takes for Ana to pick out the perfect Christmas tree. Seeing her so happy frolicking between the trees prodding and poking them to find a perfect match is immensely gratifying to me. Right now it is just me and her and no Hyde, Elena and the constant threat of the paparazzi.

'I really love this one. It has the perfect Christmas tree shape and its needles aren't so prickly.'

'That is because it's a Nordmann fir. They are known for their relatively soft needles.' I reply.

'Since when did you become a Christmas tree expert?' She asks sounding slightly surprised.

'I am a connoisseur of knowledge miss Steele. I thought you knew that.' I reply flippantly.

She rolls her eyes at.

'Such a smartass.' She huffs.

'Yesterday you told me I had a hot ass.' I tease

'I lied.' She replies tartly making me chuckle.

'So you want this one?' I ask.

She frowns a little contemplatively and looks at another tree a few feet away.

'I am not sure what do you think? This one or that other one over there?' She says while pointing at a large pine tree.

'I love the fir. I like the needles, they seem almost frosted making the color a deeper green.'

'Ok, we go for this one then.' She says resolutely. 'Put those chopping skills to work.'

'Aye, aye Ma'am.' I say mock saluting her making her giggle.

Chopping down a Christmas tree is harder than it looks. I am hot and sweaty when the tree finally falls down making Ana cheer. I have to intention of dragging this massive tree to the sleigh so I call Taylor to arrange that. I grab Ana's hand and we move on the fairgrounds.

'We have a tree now so now I think it is time to get some ornaments.' I muse out loud while walking towards a colorful stall filled with reindeer, angels, mini Santa's and baubles.

'What do you think of this one Ana?' I ask Ana while pointing at a wooden red nosed reindeer.

'Oh, that one looks just like Rudolph. He is so cute!' She says happily.

'That's because it is Rudolph.' I tease but she ignores my jab and squeals loudly.

'Look, Christian, they have all of Santa's reindeer. They are so cute! Can I buy them?'

'Angel, you can have anything you want.' I say and kiss her temple.

Moments later we leave the stall with a bag full of wooden reindeer, some glass snowflakes, and some baubles. I take Ana's hand feeling completely happy and content because she is happy and content. I love the way she smiles and squeals every time she sees something that she likes and the way her eyes shine with mirth whenever she looks up at me. It is like looking into the better part of my soul.

Because we are both hungry we decide to eat at the small pavilion on the fair. It is being exploited by Mitchel Andrews the owner of the Fat Goose one of the best restaurants in Aspen. The pleasant heat from the terrace warmer envelops us when we sit down at one of the Cherrywood tables. 'Trust me?' I ask Ana when the waitress comes over and hands us the menu cards.

'Always.' She replies earnestly.

I gave the waitress my biggest, brightest smile and get the usual reaction.

'Good afternoon. We would like the tomato crème soup, the Philly cheesesteak sandwich with garlic mayonnaise and two glasses of gluhwein.' I say without opening the menu card. Andrews Philly cheesesteak sandwiches are the best in the world.

'Mm, I need to see some ID for the young lady please.' She says while eyeing Ana up and down.

'I don't think that is necessary. Just ask Mr. Andrews' I say and discreetly hand her the menu cards back with a couple of 50 dollar bills.

'Of course..' She stammers and scurries off to wherever she came from.

'You letting me drink wine even though we are not in France?' Ana asks teasingly.

'Yes, I find Gluhwine the perfect beverage for a cold winters afternoon. It is very Christmassy.' Ana giggles loudly and I join her. She looks at me up from under her lashes.

'What is Gluhwine anyway? It sounds Swedish or something.'

'It is a German mulled wine, wine mixed with various spices. It is served warm and traditionally served around Christmas time. I find it quite delicious.'

Ana sighs and looks at me funny.

'You are always so knowledgeable Christian.'

'I told you, angel. I am a connoisseur of knowledge.' I reply and wink at her.

The waitress brings our orders and Ana takes a sip of her Gluhwine.

'And?' I ask expectantly.

'It's pretty nice.' She says while savoring another sip.

I take a sip too and let the warm spicy liquid sends a pleasant heat down my gullet and warms my stomach. The conversation between Ana and I is fun and lively. I love that it is just me and her and that there is no sight of paparazzi or Hyde and Elena to ruin our perfect day.

After lunch, we continue our quest for Christmas ornaments which turns out to be very successful. After a butt load of baubles, lights, reindeer, snowflakes, Santa's and god knows what else we are finally ready to call it quits and head back home. We are walking towards the sleigh when I hear and gasp. A look of complete admirations grazes her beautiful face and a follow her gaze settling on an elderly man at the furthest stall. He is blowing glass manipulating every inch of the raw material to perfection. A medium sized bauble appears and moments later two beautiful white swans center in the middle of it. Their wings have tips of gold and their eyes and beaks are silver.

'That bauble is beautiful. Those swans look just like the twin flames' Ana whispers.

'I couldn't agree more.' I mutter. And in that moment I know everything is going to be alright. Nothing will ever separate or come between Ana and I. It is a sign.

I walk over to the glassblower with intrepid steps and Ana follows quickly. He smiles at Ana and then turns his attention back to me. His dark eyes are intelligent and observant.

'Good afternoon.' He nods at us.

'Have you made all these by yourself?' Ana asks amazed while look at all the beautiful glass baubles. Each one of them has an item in the center. Or better said have their illusion of an item in the center. The craftsmanship is exquisite.

'Yes, ma'am.' He says proudly.

'They are magnificent. Are they for sell?' She asks.

'For a beautiful girl like you, they are.' He says charmingly making me cringe. He is like 80 or something, old pervert I think grudgingly while pulling Ana closer to me. Ana smiles shyly at him and thanks him for the compliment.

'The one you just made. It is exquisite. I love the symbolism.' I interject.

'Well, Christmas is love in action in all its glorious facets. I think I captured the essence of this piece.' He replies smiling and hands me the swan bauble.

'Fewer true words have ever been spoken.' I reply and kiss Ana on the temple.

After our final purchases, we walk back to the sleigh and begin the journey home. Ana rests her head on my shoulder and sighs contently while I caress her hand and fingers.

'Did you had a good time?' I ask.

'Yes, a very good time. Thank you Christian.'

'How about we take a long hot bath in the tub when we get home? After that, we can decorate the tree.'

'That sounds lovely Christian.'

'Good.' I reply and squeeze her hand.

The sleigh enters the gates of my Aspen residence and I help Ana get out when it stops in front of my door. I greet the driver and order, Mr. Benson and Taylor, to take our tree and purchases inside.

'Mr. Grey sir you have a guest.' Mr. Benson says while unloading the sleigh.

'Who?' I ask slightly puzzled.

'Mr. Henry Grey sir.' He replies.

Is my father here? There must be something going down. Henry is not a man for idle social visits or chitchats. So much for sexy time with Ana in the hot tub. I think sourly.

'Where is he?' I ask

'In the library sir.' Benson replies.

I nod at him and take Ana's hand leading her inside.

'You father is here?' Ana says a little nervously.

'It appears so.' I murmur. 'Come. let's go and greet him.'

The tragic notes of the final act from Puccini's Madam Butterfly and the faint smell of a cigar smoke envelop us while we walk towards the library. I open the door and see Henry seated by the fireplace with a cigar in his left hand and a tumbler of cognac in his right. He is staring pensively into the fire and seems lost in thought.

'Father.' I softly say.

He looks up and smiles at me a genuine heartwarming smile.

'Hello, son.' He replies well naturedly. He gets up from his chair and walks over to us and beams at Ana.

'I remember last time I saw you. You were just a little girl and now look at you all grown up!' He takes Ana's hand a places a kiss on it.. _Seriously Henry quit the bullshit and leave my girl alone!_

Anastasia blushes crimson. 'It is good to see you again Mr. Grey.' She stammers.

'Please call me Henry. You are dating my son after all.' He says winking at her.

Ana blushes again and stammers another welcome using his name.

'What brings you here dad? I ask knowing it has everything to do with Hyde and Elena.

'Like always straight to the point son.' He says and gives me a pointed look. He turns his attention to Ana and gives her a kind smile.

'Ana dear, do you mind if I talk to Christian alone for a little while?' He asks.

'Sure, Henry.' Ana says and tries to leave the room but I stop here.

'Dad, whatever it is you need to discuss you can do it with Ana in the room especially when it concerns Hyde and Lincoln.' I tell him sternly. He looks at me impassive for a moment and then sighs and walks back to the chair he was sitting on.

'Very well. Please have a seat both of you.' He says while pointing at the couch. He reaches down on the table before handing me a thick white envelope. I open it and gasp when I lay eyes on the photo's inside of it. They are horrific a boy of about 14 is bound, beaten and abused on a St Andrews cross. I saw a similar one in Elena's playroom years back. I look at the boy's face and I recognize him in an instant. It's Jack Hyde!

I stare at Henry shocked for a moment. I quickly push the photo's back in the envelope without letting Ana see them. She does not need to be confronted with these visuals.

'Jack Hyde has been one of Elena's Lincoln's sub since he was 14 years old. He was one of the boys that could not be identified when Lincoln first went to prison.

He was one of the many children she had access to at the Coping Together therapy Centre. Ironically he had been put in the same foster home as you Christian before we could take you home..' Henry says.

'What, how? I did not recognize him at all.' I say feeling confused.

Henry shrugs. 'It was a long time ago. Don't blame yourself.' He says soothingly.

'What is a sub?' Ana asks innocently. Crap, of course, she wouldn't be familiar with BDSM.

I look up at Henry and for the first time ever I see him turn beet red.

I scrape my throat and look at Ana again.

'Sub is short for submissive is someone in the BDSM lifestyle who gets gratification by being dominated by someone else. They usually have masochistic tendencies.' I say softly. I have no intention to reveal the full extent of the knowledge I have on BDSM to Ana. She does not need to know that her surrogates were all in the lifestyle.

'I know about BDSM. I read some stuff about it for psych class. It is for adults! How can someone do this to a 14-year-old boy?' Ana says appalled.

'Well, Elena Lincoln never has been a paragon of morality.' I say scoffing.

'Has she any more subs or just Mr. Hyde?' Ana asks.

'At the moment just Jack Hyde we are certain of that. But 10 years ago there were more boys. Hyde, however, has proven to be very loyal to her. He is the one the extorted many of Elena's clients for the last 10 years. We managed to trace the money she had on her offshore bank accounts all of it came from 4 rich ex-clients of hers.

One of them was Frank Mosley head of the parole board that released her. Mosely is married but a faggot with various young boyfriends he meets within the BDSM scene. Elena has evidence of his sexploits and Hyde threaten to show his wife. Naturally, he is looking for another job and another beard... That brown coal miner fucked with the wrong family and the same goes for the other three pricks.' Henry says angrily.

Anastasia cringes at the derogatory terms Henry uses to describe Mosley. I am not really surprised Henry is pretty 'conservative' when it comes to social issues.

'Do you have any idea where Hyde and Elena are now?' I ask.

'We have a general idea in what area they are. They managed to get a car and have been last sighted in greater Seattle area. We know the make, model, and license plate number of the car so we can track them. They are lying low for now, though. We have not seen them in a couple of days.

They have no one and now where to run too. We made sure that all the people that might be on Elena's I owe you list are monitored.'

I breathe a sigh of relieve. Leave it to Henry to be on top of things. His security resources are better than my own.

'Good, we have them caught in no time so we can go on with our lives.' I say confidently.

'Do Hyde and Elena have anything to do with buying the Trumpeter from Harold's and writing out the ridicules contest?' Ana asks. Fuck I had almost forgotten about that stupid contest. Leave it to Ana to remember everything in fine detail.

Henry gives her a tight smile.

'No. We checked all their connections and financial transactions and there is no sign that they have anything to do with that.

I do not understand why you and my son just come forward with your relationship. You both act like it is something sordid.' Henry says brusquely

Ana looks shocked and hurt at Henry harsh words and I waste no time to defend our decision even if I never really agreed with it.

'It has nothing to do with that. Anastasia and I want to keep in quiet for as long as Ana is still in college. She deserves a normal college experience and that is something she cannot have when everybody knows she is my girlfriend.' I say sharply.

'Forgive my bluntness but her experience is hardly normal now with all the security measures in place. If you come forward now you cut the paparazzi right off and they will back down.' Henry says.

'The security measures are temporary. Once Hyde and Elena are caught everything will go back to normal. I do not trust the paparazzi to back off once they know Ana is my girl. I expect them to get worse.' I reply tired of Henry's unsolicited advice.

Henry holds his hands up in defeat and smiles coolly.

'You two must do what you think is best of course.' He says placating us before moving to less tense subjects. He asks me about GEH and Ana's college experience thus far and tells us about his company. He seems delighted when Ana invites him to stay with us for Christmas. He readily excepts and I suspect it has something to do with the fact that he does not like to spend his Christmases with Grandma Grey and uncle Edward. I never understood why they have such a fraught relationship and I don't think I ever will.

 ** _Anastasia_**

I listen to Christian and his birth father Henry animatedly talking to each other. I cannot get over the fact how much alike to act and look. I remember being scared half to dead by Henry as a child. He is such an imposing and intimidating figure. I realize that Christian is just the same. They also have the same crude and dark sense of humor that most people would not understand but I love it.

There is a knock on the door of the library and Christian CPO Taylor strides in. He whispers something in Christian's ear and leaves again. I have no idea what it was about because Christian's face remains impassive as always. Yet another character trade he has inherited from his father.

'Dad. Ana and I want to freshen up before dinner. Has Mr. Benson shown you your room yet?'

Henry smiles at him and nods.

'He has. I think a quick shower will do me some good as well. See you two both later.' He says and strides out of the library.

'Come.' Christian says while holding out his hand for me and I take it. Instead of going upstairs like I expected to go we walk towards the living room.

'I thought we were going to take a shower?' I say half pouting. He glances at me sideways and gives me a mysterious little smile.

We enter the living room and I am momentarily stunned.

'MOM!' I yell and happy tears spill from my eyes.

She immediately comes running to me and envelopes me into a warm hug only moms can give. All the emotions from the last days spill over and I sob in her arms.

'Sssh, sweetheart everything will be alright mommy is here now.' She coos softly in my ear.

'When did you get here?' I ask tearfully.

'About 15 minutes ago. Christian send his jet to pick me up.' She says she reaches into one of her pockets and produces a handkerchief. She dries my face and kisses my nose gently.

'You did? For me?' I ask Christian perplex.

'Baby I would do anything for you. I know you wanted to see your mom so here she is.' He says earnestly.

'You truly are the sweetest and thoughtful person ever.' I say and kiss him hard.

Moments later Mrs. Benson announces that dinner is ready in 10 minutes. Mom excuses herself to fresh up and Christian and I sit down at the table.

'That was really very sweet of you. Bringing mom over.' I say and Christian chuckles.

'Well, I did not really have a choice. She was quite adamant in seeing you as soon as possible and I can't say I blame her. Your father and brothers will be here on Friday. Just like my parents.' He says.

Henry and my mother enter the dining room and sit down for dinner. Mrs. Benson cooked a delicious sirloin steak with baked potatoes, green beans, and béarnaise sauce. The conversation at the table runs smoothly. My mom is her charming self like always and gives us the latest and hottest news from the home front.

'Oh, Anastasia before I forget. Your cousin Monique is getting married upcoming March. We got the invite to her wedding yesterday you are allowed to bring a plus one.' She says casually.

I eye Christian who is sitting opposite of me. I would love to bring him to the wedding but I know that will out us for sure.

'Anastasia, I see what you are thinking. She assured me that the wedding is small and intimate only direct family and friends.' Mom says pointedly taking me by surprise. Still, though one of them might out us to the press. On top of that knowing aunt Darla she would insist on a big party with loads of alcohol. She and uncle Danny got divorced a couple of years back because of her drinking issues.

'I doubt a small wedding would fly with aunt Darla.' I mumble.

My mom sighs and looks sad for a moment.

'Darla isn't coming. Monique refuses to invite her. Their relationship has soured completely ever since Darla showed up drunk and stoned out of mind at Peter's graduation. It was quite the drama.' Mom says sadly.

I remember the incident it was prompted the divorce of uncle Danny and aunt Darla. I never knew that Monique was still so angry about that. So angry that she refuses to invite her own mother on her wedding day.

'Wow, I bet Darla did not take that well.'

Mom waves her hand dismissively.

'Monique has asked me to help her dress shopping and of course I said yes. The poor thing has no one else. It is so sad getting married and picking out a dress should be joyful experience that mother and daughter share. I don't understand why Darla has to be so selfish.' Mom says while shaking her head.

I was never particularly close to Monique or her brothers Peter and Evan. But I always felt sorry for them when aunt Darla made a mess of things.

'I would really like to accompany you to the wedding Ana. We can ask your cousin if it's alright that people do not take photos of us or hand in their cell phone. I can even have Welch monitor and do a background check on everyone at the wedding. I just want to go together with you.' Christian interjects.

'I don't know Christian. I just don't want to be outed.' I murmur.

'And I am sure Monique does not want that to Ana. Let me explain the situation to her so we can come up with something.' My mother says soothingly. I am torn I really want to bring Christian it would be our first semipublic outing together. I just don't want to share it with the rest of the world.

'I don't want to disrupt or intrude on Monique big day. It would be unfair to demand things from her just so I can bring Christian.' I reply.

Christian puts down his knife and fork and stares at me.

'Are you ashamed of me? Of what we have.' He asks bluntly taking me aback.

'No, no of course not! How can you even think that?'

'Because it seems like you are making excuses to not take me to your cousin's wedding.' He snaps.

'I am not! I swear I just don't want to burden her with our mess. Not on her wedding day.' I quickly reply.

'Well, we can always explain the situation and ask if she is able to help us out like your mom suggested.' He says sullenly.

'Carla tells your niece that we are happy to give her the wedding of her dreams if she is willing to have a guest sign an NDA, bans cell phones and has her wedding pictures taken by a vetted wedding photographer.' Henry interjects and I am shocked by his audacity. Do these people really think they can just buy everyone and everything? I am about to protest but am shocked a second time around when mom agrees to present the proposal to Monique.

I realize that mom finally after all these years accepted everything that comes with power, money, and privilege. It is a revelation I always thought she was immune to it. I cannot explain way but on some level, it makes me sad and ashamed. This is supposed to be about Monique not about me and Christian. I vow to confront mom later alone with her easy acceptance of Henry's ridiculous proposal and I already dread the upcoming conversation.


End file.
